Hra na lásku
by hp-black
Summary: Pokračovanie Špinavých hier a posledná časť trilógie Hry. Pairing Albus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Predierala sa davom Šikmej uličky ukrytá za sklami obrovských slnečných okuliarov. Síce trochu vyčnievala, ale radšej pôsobila divne, ako keby sa mala každú pol minútu zastavovať a podpisovať fanúšikom denníky. Keď sa ju mama rôznymi cestičkami snažila dostať do sveta modelingu, zdráhala sa. V tom období, hneď po ukončení štúdia na Rokforte, bol jej život búrlivý. Skladal sa z kolobehu neustálych hádok s rodičmi a snahy získať si vtedajšiu lásku svojho života, ktorá jej rodičom vôbec nebola pochuti. Matka ju s veľkou úľavou odpratala do Paríža a jej vlastne skoro v zápätí došlo, že aj jej sa uľavilo, keď odtiaľ vypadla. Niekedy premýšľala nad tým, či jej mama s tým nápadom byť modelkou neprišla iba preto, aby jej z hlavy vytĺkla podľa nej tú najnevhodnejšiu partiu. Pretože Bailey Zabinyová, dcéra Blaisa Zabinyho a Pansy Parkinsonovej, by sa predsa nikdy nemohla zahadzovať s Albusom Severusom Potterom.

Pche! Ako keby ju chcel! Odkedy sa k nemu niekoľko rokov správala ako totálna krava a zakopávala svoje skutočné city voči nemu čoraz hlbšie pod čiernu zem, nemal o ňu ani ten najmenší záujem. Napriek jej úpornej snahe o nápravu a vysvetleniu svojho chovania o ňu viac ani pohľadom nezavadil. A bolelo to viac, než by si Bailey bola kedy myslela. Nakoniec jej pocity vyšli najavo úplne a dozvedelo sa to dosť ľudí vrátane jej rodičov. Vtedy nastali nekonečné hádky a osočovanie, ktoré trvali... vlastne až doteraz. Jej dosť naštrbené vzťahy s rodičmi sa len zhoršili. A Bailey jednoducho nemienila odmietať ľudí, ktorých mala rada, iba preto, že mali nesprávne priezvisko či krv. Nikdy taká v skutočnosti nebola a možno preto bol jej vzťah k rodičom taký mizerný. Ale aspoň sa cítila slobodná.

Prešla okolo talianskej kaviarne a zboku vošla do dverí vedúcich k súkromným bytom na poschodí. Keďže už dlhé roky zarábala a mala mimoriadne solventnú profesiu, mohla si dovoliť luxus kúpiť si byt na najpopulárnejšej ulici v britskom čarodejníckom svete. Po krátkom váhaní, či je skutočne potrebné, aby si byt kúpila a nie iba prenajala, došla k názoru, že raz sa do Londýna tak či tak vráti natrvalo. Vedela, že nemala v úmysle usadiť sa do konca života v zahraničí. Hoci cestovanie a spoznávanie cudzích krajín bolo super, cnelo sa jej za domovom. A hoci kvôli rodine by tu nezostávala, mala tu priateľov, ktorí jej boli ako rodina.

Skopla z nôh topánky, vošla do kúpeľne a spustila kohútik na vani. Vďaka Merlinovi, že jeden z mála kusov príslušenstva, čo v byte mala, bola vaňa. Mrkla na náramkové hodinky. Do stretnutia v reštaurácia jej zostávalo ešte pár hodín. Vytiahla z tašky čerstvo kúpenú penu do kúpeľa, knihu a čokoládové muffiny. Bola rozhodnutá urobiť si pohodové predpoludnie.

 **ooOoo**

Bailey mrkla na svoje zlaté náramkové hodinky a pridala do kroku. Meškala, ale nebola to jej vina. Síce tak trochu zaspala vo vani, ale v tom to vôbec nebolo. Pár dievčat na ulici ju spoznalo, žobronilo o podpisy a čím ďalej tým ich bolo viac. Takmer sa z ich pazúrov ani nevymanila, ale napokon to zvládla s noblesou. Teda, ak bolo noblesné utekať pred hordou rozvášnených tínedžeriek. Ale nebežala úplne doslova, iba sa rozhodla pre sviežu, brisknú chôdzu s pohľadom zaboreným do zeme a vlasmi ukrývajúcimi jej tvár. A dúfala, že ju nebudú prenasledovať.

Prebehla okolo obchodu Sovy každého druhu a skoro dostala infarkt, keď jej zakvičala jedna zo sov vystavených v klietkach pred obchodom rovno do ucha. Bailey na ňu vrhla pobúrený pohľad a nazlostene vyhŕkla: „Sklapni, operenec." Merlin, skoro už zabudla, aká bola niekedy Šikmá ulička šialená. Minula dva obchody s oblečením a konečne sa priblížila k svojej cieľovej destinácii. Rozrazila dvere útulnej reštaurácie, o ktorej si bola istá, že tam predtým nebola. Po vojne bola však ulička zrekonštruovaná a podľa toho, čo videla, sa aj značne rozšírila.

Na chvíľu zastala, potom zbadala záplavu červenej a vybrala sa kľučkovať medzi stolmi. Sťažka dosadla na stoličku rovno oproti Rose Weasleyovej, schmatla jedálny lístok a ovievala svoju rozhorúčenú tvár. Červenovláska, s ktoru neprestala byť v kontakte ani po odchode do zahraničia, sa na ňu uškrnula a šacovala ju naradosteným pohľadom. Keď Bailey konečne polapila dych, zavrčala: „Nezízaj tak na mňa."

Ďalší úškrn. „Iba sa kochám, to je všetko," nevinne odvetila Rose. Na jej obranu treba povedať, že si zahryzla do pery, aby sa pokúsila maskovať svoj škodoradostný úsmev, ale nevyšlo jej to.

Bailey nadvihla obočie. „Na mojej spotenej udychčanej tvári?" No fakt, mohla byť ešte viac detinská?

„Dopraj mi aspoň tento jeden moment," zaprosila. „Konečne vyzeráš ako normálny človek a nie ako nejaká poondená supermodelka."

„Ja _som_ modelka," podokla Bailey a Rose prevrátila oči.

„Vieš, ako to myslím. Aspoň raz sa pri tebe necítim ako žumpa."

Bailey napchala svoju kabelku za chrbát, znova schmatla jedálny lístok a zazrela spoza neho na svoju spoločníku. „Vieš, že neznášam, keď predo mnou takto hovoríš. Vôbec to nie je pravda. A okrem toho, ulovila si si Scorpiusa Malfoya! Vieš, koľko ženských ti závidí? Čo viac chceš?"

Rose sa už-už nadychovala, aby jej odpovedala, keď sa pri ich stole zjavila čašníčka. Obe priateľky si objednali ľahký obed a biele víno.

„Áno," pripustila s úsmevom na perách Rose, „Scorpius je fakt výhra. Ale dosť o tom. Som strašne rada, že si znova doma. Nevideli sme sa veky! Kedy si sa vlastne vrátila z Paríža?"

„Asi pred týždňom."

„Už pred týždňom? A to si sa ozvala až teraz?" káravo sa spýtala, ale nedala jej možnosť odpovedať. Miesto toho pokračovala: „Bývaš u vašich?"

Bailey pokrútila hlavou. „Jasné, že nie. Kúpila som si byt v Šikmej uličke. Preto som sa vlastne skôr ani neozvala. Mala som kvôli tomu dosť vybavovačiek."

„Čo?" užasnuto vyhŕkla Rose a hodila sa na operadlo stoličky. „Ten musel stáť majetok!"

„To aj stál," pritakala Bailey mierne zachmúrene. Aj keď nemala do vrecka hlboko, vždy sa cítila trochu zvláštne neisto, keď mala utratiť tak veľa peňazí. Ako keby strácala pevnú pôdu pod nohami. Bola to, samozrejme, hlúposť, pretože kúpou bytu si budúcnosť zabezpečila, nie si ju ničila. „Ale dosť sa mi teraz darí. Okrem toho, chcela by som zostať v Londýne dlhšie a u rodičov to nepripadá do úvahy. Sotva som tam vydržala dva dni, kým som narýchlo kúpila ten byt. A aj tak neplánujem zostať v Paríži navždy."

„Kedy ho uvidím? Nemôžem uveriť, že sme sa nestretli u teba."

„Nemám tam ešte ani posteľ, Rose, spávam na zemi na matraci. Ale keď už budem ako-tak zabývaná, sľubujem, že budeš prvá, kto prekročí jeho prah. Spolu s Ericou. Ozaj, kde vlastne je? Myslela som si, že príde aj ona."

„Veď aj chcela, ale musela ísť do práce. Nejaká pohotovosť na ministerstve na oddelení záhad. Samozrejme, nemohla mi povedať, o čo ide. Viem iba, že musela ísť do práce aj v sobotu."

Bailey prikývla a odpila si z vína. S Ericou vlastne neprehodila ani jedno slovo až do siedmeho ročníka, kedy sa všetko zmenilo. Po prázdninách po šiestom ročníku a svojom totálnom osobnom fiasku si myslela, že je s jej rodiacim sa priateľstvom s Rose koniec. Nebolo by nepochopiteľné, keby na ňu Rose zanevrela kvôli svojmu bratrancovi. Bailey sa však mýlila a Rose sa na ňu nielen že nevykašľala, ale ju aj spriatelila s Ericou. Najprv to bolo medzi nimi trochu napäté, pretože obe chceli toho istého slizolinčana, ale časom sa to napätie úplne vytratilo. Koniec-koncov Albus ani jednu z nich nechcel.

„A čo ostatní? Čo Scorpius?"

„Ehm," Rose rýchlo prežúvala a prehltla. „U Scopriusa je všetko po starom. Stále pracuje pre ministerstvo a otec ho stále presviedča, aby zavesil kariéru aurora na kliniec a radšej sa zaúčal v rodinnom podnikaní. Už mu to ide hore krkom."

„Ale to nie je ten najhorší nápad," podotkla Bailey. „Je to rozhodne bezpečnejšie ako naháňanie temných čarodejníkov a jedného dňa bude musieť aj tak prebrať po otcovi žezlo. Malfoyovci sú rozprávkovo bohatí, hádam potom nenechá všetko skrachovať, nie? Čím skôr sa naučí, ako to v biznise chodí, tým lepšie."

„Merlin," Rose prevrátila oči, „už znieš ako jeho mama. Ako keby som tie argumenty počula z jej úst."

„To preto, že mám pravdu."

„Alebo preto, že si z ich sorty."

Bailey na ňu vrhla varovný pohľad.

„Prepáč," pokorne hlesla Rose, „ale nemohla som si to odpustiť. Ale v niečom máš pravdu," pripusitla. Odpila si z vína. „Ja by som bola tiež pokojnejšia, keby robil niečo menej nebezpečné, ale on tú prácu miluje. Okrem toho aurorom nebude môcť byť až do dôchodku. Teraz sa vybúri a potom môže byť šéfom malfoyovského konglomerátu."

„To by som ani nepovedala," nesúhlasila s ňou Bailey. „Nezabúdaj na Divookého Moodyho. Ten bol ešte v službe, keď už bol dobre v dôchodkovom veku."

„To bola iná situácia. Myslím, že teraz nám žiadny Temný pán nehrozí."

„Tak na to sa napijem." Bailey zodvihla smerom k Rose pohár a odpila si veľký dúšok. „Ozaj, podaril sa Jamesovi ten prestup k Caerphillským katapultom? Písali o tom doslova všade, kam som sa len pohla."

„Hej, ale zatiaľ sa to snaží držať v tajnosti. Mala si vidieť tetu Ginny, keď sa dozvedela, že sa sťahuje späť domov. Bola úplne bez seba."

„Takže bude bývať u rodičov?"

Rose trhla plecami. „Neviem. Na začiatku zrejme áno, potom si možno nájde nejaké bývanie. Alebo sa možno nasťahuje k..." Náhle sa zarazila a stíchla.

Bailey nadvihla obočie. Na chvíľu sa odvrátila, dvakrát prehltla a potom sa jej znova pozrela do tváre. „K Albusovi? To si chcela povedať?"

„No... áno," odvetila napokon Rose.

Bailey sa smutne usmiala a pokrútila hlavou. „Môžeš povedať jeho meno, nič sa mi nestane. Myslíš si, že som si nevšimla ako sa vyhýbaš téme svojho milovaného bratranca? A nielen teraz, ale aj v listoch. Nemusíš okolo mňa chodiť po špičkách, Rose. Už prešlo skoro osem rokov, čo sme vyšli zo školy. Obaja sme dospelí a ako vidíš, ja už som sa pohla vo svojom živote ďalej. A som si istá, že aj on."

„Ja viem, len... viem, že ti je nepríjemné rozprávať sa o ňom."

„Nie je mi to nepríjemné," oponovala jej Bailey, „ale... och, dobre, je to trochu nepríjemné." Skôr by však povedala, že zakaždým, keď na neho pomyslela, zaplavilo ju sklamanie a pocit, že zmeškala niečo veľmi, veľmi dôležité. Cítila ľútosť takú silnú, že ešte aj teraz sa jej z toho občas chcelo plakať. Ale to Rose rozhodne nemienila povedať. Sama si nedokázala vysvetliť svoju nezdravú pripútanosť k nemu, ako by ju mohla vysvetliť Rose?

Nebolo to ale tak, že by na neho myslela každý jeden deň. To vôbec nie. Ale určitým spôsobom bol stále s ňou, stále ho mala niekde vzadu v hlave a občas sa z toho dobre ukrytého miesta vynoril a spôsoboval jej bolesť. Občas si myslela, že pre neho bude mať slabosť už do konca života. A čo bolo horšie, že svoje činy bude ľutovať do konca života.

„Nemusí to však znamenať, že ho nemôžeš ani spomenúť," povedala nakoniec Bailey. Po skončení školy sa nehovoriť pred ňou o Albusovi stalo akousi tichou dohodou. Lenže po toľkých rokoch to už bolo trochu smiešne. Už viac predsa nebola tínedžerka.

„Chceš teda o ňom niečo vedieť?"

Bailey sa falošne zasmiala. „Ako čo? Že má tri deti a otvoril si malú pekáreň na rohu Šikmej uličky? Nie, ďakujem."

„Nemá tri deti!" vyhŕkla Rose a Bailey prevrátila oči.

„To mal byť iba názorný príklad, ktorým som chcela povedať, že o tých veciach nemusím vedieť. Čo človek nevie, to ho netrápi, nie? Ale nemusíš sa zase tak strašne vyhýbať jeho menu. Nezrútim sa, keď ho občas spomenieš."

„Och, okej. Ale môžem ti aspoň povedať, že je u neho všetko po starom, nie?"

Miesto toho, aby jej Bailey odpovedala, ju elegantne odignorovala tým, že odtlačila svoj tanier a vzala do ruky jedálny lístok. „Dáme si nejaký dezert?"

Rose ohrnula nos. „Myslela som si, že modelky nejedia sladké."

Baileyne obočie vyletelo dohora. „Kto ti to povedal? A okrem toho, mám perfektné spaľovanie, môžem jesť prakticky čokoľvek."

Pohľad, ktorý po nej Rose vyslala, by mohol zabíjať. „Fakt ťa neznášam."

 **ooOoo**

Bailey bola práve plne zabratá do maľovania bytu, keď jej na okno zaklopala sova. Zarazila sa, sklonila prútik a išla otvoriť okno. Snehobiela sova vletela dnu, dvakrát zakrúžila po miestnosti a usadila sa na parapetnej doske. Bailey jej odviazala malý pergamen, ktorý mala pripevnený na nohe. Sova zahúkala.

„Prepáč, ale žiadne maškrty nemám," ospravedlnila sa Bailey. Sova sa vzniesla, vrhla na ňu pobúrený pohľad a ďobla ju do ruky. „Au!" Potom vyletela cez otvorené okno.

Bailey rozložila pergamen a prečítala si krátky odkaz. Na tvári sa jej objavil úsmev. Zdalo sa, že ju čakala ďalšia dámska jazda.

 **ooOoo**

„Dnes fakt nemám náladu ponocovať," povedala už asi po stýkrát Bailey. „Hovorila som ti, že som celý deň maľovala a som unavená. Vanessa!" zvolala na priateľku, ktorá ju vôbec nepočúvala a mašírovala si to ulicou v muklovskom Londýne. Bailey rozhodila rukami. „Myslím to vážne. Idem domov."

„Ani nápad!" vykríkla Vanessa, vysoká štíhla blondýna, ktorá bola plným právom jej kolegyňou v brandži. Stretli sa pred tromi rokmi pri spoločnom projekte a okamžite pochopili, že sú na rovnakej vlne. Vanessa bola pôvodom Angličanka, čo koniec-koncov dokazovali aj jej nebesky modré oči a plavé vlasy, ale odmalička žila vo Francúzsku. A hoci bola čarodejnica, magický svet jej príliš nevoňal. Aj preto sa nestretli v Šikmej uličke, ale v muklovskej časti mesta. „O pár dní odchádzam fotiť na Bali. Musíme predsa využiť, že som teraz tu. Chcem ťa zoznámiť s Adrianom."

„Tvoj nový objav? A kde je ten Adrian skoro o jedenástej večer?" spýtala sa Bailey, ale nepohla sa ani o krok. Vannessa vydala z hrdla netrpezlivé zavrčanie, vrátila sa k nej, schmatla ju za ruku a ťahala za sebou.

„Nie Adrian, ale Adriano. Je Talian. A práve teraz je v jednom super klube. Sľubujem, že ťa nezdržím dlho a ak budeš chcieť, potom pôjdeš domov. Aj keď ma trochu mrzí, že so mnou nechceš stráviť večer, keď vieš, že sa zase zrejme dlho neuvidíme."

„Tak to nie je, len som fakt unavená," bránila sa Bailey a tento raz už dobrovoľne zladila krok s Vanessou. Tá k nej otočila hlavu a uškrnula sa.

„Vidím, že citové vydieranie mi stále ide." Mrkla na ňu a na tvári mala stále ten obrovský prihlúply úsmev.

Bailey ju jemne buchla do pleca. „Potvora," zamumlala.

Vanessa síce povedala, že jej priateľ sa zdržiaval v akomsi klube, ale nepovedala jej, že to nebol len tak hocaký podnik. Len čo sa dostali cez ochrankárov, ktorým musela Vanessa povedať nielen svoje meno, ale aj meno svojho talianskeho priateľa, jedna z hostesiek ich zaviedla dlhou chodbou k obrovským dverám. Keď ich otvorila, okamžite ich privítala vrava a hlasné výkriky.

Bailey sa zvedavo rozhliadala okolo seba. Čakala diskotéku alebo niečo ako privátny klub pre vyvolených, ale to, čo našla dnu, sa ani zďaleka nepribližovalo jej predstavám. Nebolo to miesto určené na popíjanie koktejlov a pokojný rozhovor. Obrovskej kruhovej miestnosti totiž dominoval boxerský ring, ktorý bol obklopený stolíkmi a luxusnými kreslami, ktoré okupovalo bohato vyzerajúce publikum. Už jej bolo jasné, čo mali znamenať tie pokriky. Kým zápas bol v plnom prúde a čím ďalej tým viac sa rozvášňoval dav, Vanessa ju chytila za ruku a kľučkovala s ňou pomedzi stoly. Zjavne presne vedela, kam má ísť, čo Bailey donútilo zvážiť možnosť, že jej priateľ je v miestnom klube zrejme pravidelným návštevníkom.

Ona sama veľmi neholdovala násiliu a box ju vyslovene nudil, takže bola rozhodnutá, že ihneď po zoznámení sa slušne ospravedlní a poberie sa domov. Poslušne nasledovala svoju priateľku, až kým neprišli k stolu, ktorý okupovali dvaja veľmi dobre vyzerajúci muži. Boli pohodlne usadení v čalúnených kreslách, na stole pred sebou mali dva poháre a fľašu nejakého určite drahého alkoholu a v tom momente Bailey pripomínali skôr pašerákov temných artefaktov než poctivých podnikateľov, ako jej Vanessa opísala svojho priateľa. Boli vôbec čarodejníci alebo mukli? Zabudla sa jej to spýtať.

Keď sa im lepšie prizrela, zdalo sa jej, ako keby ich vytlačili cez kopírovací papier. Obaja boli príťažliví a mali tmavšiu pokožku s čiernymi vlasmi. Oblečené mali obleky a dokonca to vyzeralo, že boli aj podobne starí. Vanessa sa nahla, a nie veľmi prekvapujúco, k tomu o malinko šarmantnejšiemu. Muž sa usmial a krátko ju pobozkal na pery. Bailey si povzdychla a taktne odvrátila pohľad.

„Adriano, toto je moja kamarátka Bailey Zabiniová," predstavila ju Vanessa. „A toto je Adriano a jeho brat Carlo." Och, tak preto tá podoba.

Bailey sa jemne usmiala a obom bratom podala ruku. Nemala veľmi náladu na zoznamovanie v takomto prostredí. V duchu premýšľala, ako dlho bude musieť zostať, aby jej odchod nevyzeral neslušne. V tej chvíli sa však pri nich zjavil čašník, okamžite pre ne vyčaroval dve pohodlné kreslá a Vanessa ju pasívne agresívnou nástojčivosťou donútila posadiť sa a objednať si kokteil.

Či chcela alebo nie, bolo jasné, že nejakú chvíľku sa tam zdrží. Cez ten hluk povzbudzovania a občasných nadávok sa vôbec nedalo normálne konverzovať, preto bola Bailey rada, že sedela vedľa Vanessy a mohla sa k nej nakloniť.

„Toto považuješ za super?" spýtala sa s nadvihnutým obočím.

Vanessa pokrútila hlavou. „Toto zrovna nie, ale bývajú tu dobré diskotéky."

„Ešte päť minút a odchádzam," vyrovala ju podráždeným tónom Bailey.

„No tak, nebuď taká. Zápas sa o chvíľu skončí a potom si môžeme ísť niekam zatancovať."

„Nemám na taniec náladu. Najradšej by som sa zahrabala do postele a prečítala si nejakú knihu."

Vanessa nadvihla obočie. „A odkedy sa z teba stala taká knihomoľka?"

„Treba si trénovať mozog. A okrem toho neznášam, keď si niekto myslí, že všetky modelky sú hlúpe. Rada takých ľudí vyvediem z omylu a na to sa treba stále vzdelávať."

„Pre Merlina!" zvolala Vanessa. „Čo sa s tebou stalo? Kedysi bola s tebou väčšia zábava."

Bailey si povzdychla a odpila si z kokteilu. „Len som unavená, to je všetko. Zastihla si ma v zlej nálade."

Vanessa sa zaškerila. „Ako vôbec môžeš mať dobrú náladu, keď ti robím spoločnosť ja a tí dvaja šarmantní chlapíci?"

Najskôr jej slizolinčanka úsmev opätovala a nechala ju, aby jej trochu zdvihla náladu. Potom jej však Vanessine slová došli úplne a zamračila sa na ňu. „To, že je tu aj brat tvojho frajera, je len náhoda, že? Dúfam, že niečo neplánuješ."

Vanessa teatrálne prevrátila oči a chňapla po svojom drinku. Najprv si poriadne odpila. „Okej, priznávam, že v minulosti som sa občas trochu nechala uniesť, keď som ti chcela niekoho nájsť, ale teraz to tak nie je. Vedela som síce, že Adriano je tu s bratom, ale nemala som žiadne bočné úmysly."

Bailey jej až tak úplne neverila, ale úprimne jej bolo jedno, či sa ju snažila s niekým dať dokopy.

„Ten chlapík je trieda!" doľahol k nim Adrianov výkrik a upútal Baileynu pozornosť. Kútikom oka zachytila, ako Vanessa prevrátila oči v stĺp a pokrútila hlavou. Naklonila sa k Bailey.

„Nechápem, čo ich na tom baví," priznala sa.

Bailey sa na ňu nechápavo zamračila. „Ak ťa to nezaujíma, tak čo tu teda robíme?"

„Adriano ma požiadal, aby sme sa tu stretli a odišli spolu. Povedal, že by to malo už aj tak onedlho skončiť."

Bailey si v duchu odfŕkla. Ona tu fakt nemienila sedieť a čakať, kým nejakí dvaja primitívi skončia s otĺkaním sa. Chvíľu zostala nervózne sedieť v kresle a prstami netrpezlivo bubnovala po opierke. Bolo zjavné, že ani Vanessu to nebavilo, ale ona, na rozdiel od Bailey, sedela vedľa svojho priateľa, držala ho za ruku a čas od času sa pobozkali. Jej nebolo dopriate ani takéto rozptýlenie.

Keď konečne stratila trpezlivosť, rázne vstala a s mierne naštvaným výrazom sa otočila ku kamarátke. Avšak skôr, než stihla otvoriť ústa, aby jej oznámila, že okamžite odchádza, ozvalo sa miestnosťou zajasanie a hlasné duté bum. Rodhodca začal odpočítavať. Keďže Bailey nebola zas až taká harpya, aby prerušila tento napínavý okamih, zvrtla sa tvárou k pódiu. Po prvý raz, odkedy vošla do miestnosti, sa pozrela na súperov, ktorí v ringu zabávali hŕstku zbohatlíkov. A úplne zamrzla.

„... päť, štyri, tri, dva, jeden..."

Publikum zajasalo.

Bailey sa ani nedokázala nadýchnuť.

„Víťazom sa stáva Blesk!"

Blesk? Nie, to nebol žiadny Blesk. Bol to Albus Severus Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey by tam očakávala skoro kohokoľvek. Ani sedemhlavý drak by ju tak nešokoval ako Albus Potter. Vidieť ho uprostred boxerského ringu dotlčeného a tackajúceho sa ju posadilo späť do kresla. Civela na neho prázdnym pohľadom. Jednoducho si nedokázala uvedomiť, že ho tam naozaj vidí. Jej oči ho videli, ale mozog tú informáciu úplne odmietal. Veď čo by tam Albus robil? _Prečo_ by to robil?

Nerozumela, ako to vôbec bolo možné. Albus síce bol zo slizolinu, ale nikdy nebol ten typ slizolinčana. Nikdy sa nepúšťal do bitiek. Jednoducho to v sebe nemal, nebol násilnícky. A ak už mal s niekým bojovať, vždy by si vybral radšej prútik ako päste.

Zrazu bola rada, že sedí v zle osvetlenom hladisku, kde ju nemôže vidieť. Nie že by ho to snáď zaujímalo, aj keby ju tam uvidel sedieť takú vyvedenú z miery. Počas posledných dvoch rokov v Rokforte bola prinútená zmieriť sa s myšlienkou, že aj kamienku pod jeho topánkou venuje viac myšlienok ako jej.

„Bailey?" doľahlo k nej zrazu.

Otočila sa k Vanesse, ktorá sa na ňu pozerala vyplašeným pohľadom. „Si v poriadku? Je ti nevoľno?"

Nebolo jej nevoľno, ale pochybovala, že bola v poriadku. Zatvorila oči, potriasla hlavou a potom ich znova otvorila. Nepomohlo to. Albus stál stále uprostred boxerského ringu a jeho arogantný úškľabok, ktorý bol kedysi dávno na jeho tváry takým zriedkavým úkazom, odhaľoval gumenný chránič zubov.

„Bailey!"

„Čo sa deje, láska?"

„Neviem, asi jej prišlo zle. Mali by jej priniesť vodu."

Akoby odnikiaľ sa vo Vanessinej ruke zjavil pohár s krištáľovočistou vodou. Bailey sa napila a pohár položila s hlasným, ale neúmyselným buchotom na stôl. „Som v poriadku," povedala.

„Nebuď smiešna!" vyhŕkla jej priateľka. „Jasné, že nie si v poriadku. Vyzeráš, ako keby si práve videla ducha."

„Nie, naozaj. Som v poriadku, len... som prekvapená," povedala, keď našla vo svojej rozhodenej mysli ako-tak vhodné slovo. V skutočnosti ale _prekvapená_ vôbec nepokrylo celý rozsah toho, čo sa v nej odohrávalo. Ani zďaleka nie.

„Čo ťa mohlo, preboha, tak veľmi prekvapiť?"

Bailey na ňu uprela svoje blankytné oči. Na chvíľu zaváhala, ale rýchlo zhodnotila, že nebol dôvod, aby pred ňou toto nečakané odhalenie zamlčala. Vanessa sa o čarodejnícky svet absolútne nazaujímala a Bailey ani nevedela, či to, čoho sa práve stala svedkom, bolo tajomstvo alebo o tom vedia všetci okrem nej. „Ten boxer, ktorý vyhral... poznám ho."

„Och," reagovala Vanessa. „Z tvojej reakcie predpokladám, že si o jeho profesii nevedela. A že to je niekto dôležitý."

Prikývla. „Myslela som si, že robí niečo úplne iné. Ale nevidela sme sa roky, takže... Len nechápem prečo. Čo ho to vôbec napadlo?" pýtala sa ani nevedela koho, pretože jej spoločníci jej nemohli odpovedať. Zodvihla hlavu a očami preletela po Vanessinom priateľovi a jeho bratovi. V ich tvárach sa nezračila panika, ako pred chvíľou vo Vanessinej, ale rozhodne vyzerali aspoň trochu znepokojene. Bailey sa pokúsila o ospravedlňujúci úsmev a zadívala sa na priateľku. „Prepáčte. Nechcela som urobiť taký rozruch."

Vanessa mávla rukou. „Kašli na to. Hlavne že to nie je nič vážne. Už som si myslela, že si dostala infarkt alebo čo. A pokiaľ ide o toho boxeristu, môžeš sa ho na to ísť spýtať, nie?" navrhla.

Na také niečo Bailey ani nepomyslela. Držala si od neho odstup toľké roky, že jej takáto možnosť dokonca vôbec nezišla na um. Bolo by to aspoň na niečo dobré? Nevedela ani, čo by mu povedala a dokázala si predstaviť to ťaživé ticho, ktoré by sa medzi nimi rozhostilo. Nemali si čo povedať. Možno jej už odpustil, že sa k nemu v škole správala tak hrozne, ale veľmi pochybovala, že by jej návštevu ocenil. A ktovie, možno k nej stále cíti tú istú zášť ako pred rokmi. Bailey to nevedela. Scorpius a Rose, ktorí k nemu mali najbližšie, ho pred ňou sotva spomenuli a ona sa ich na to nikdy nespýtala. Jednak nechcela jatriť staré rany a jednak sa ich odpovede obávala.

A ak mala byť úprimná, už len myšlienka na to, že by za ním mala ísť ju donútila chvieť sa od obáv. Nebála sa ho, to rozhodne nie. Nikdy k nej nebol fyzicky hrubý a Bailey si bolo stopercentne istá, že patrí k tým mužom, ktorí by radšej nechali zmlátiť seba, akoby sa mali takým spôsobom dotknúť ženy. Ale po šiestom ročníku k nej bol... Dralo sa jej na za jazyk slovo krutý, no nebolo to úplne tak. Nebol k nej vyslovene zlý, ale bol nepríjemný. Využil každú príležitosť, aby jej nepríjemne odvrkol alebo spomenul niečo, čo ju bolestivo zasiahlo. Celý siedmy ročník to pokorne znášala uvedomujúc si, že na to mal právo a iba jej vracal to, čo ona spôsobovala jemu celé roky. Nikdy predtým si neuvedomila, aký ostrý jazyk Albus môže mať, ak len trochu chce. A ona by bola blázon, keby teraz niečo také zámerne vyhľadala, keď sa tomu môže vyhnúť.

Bola však aj zvedavá a ešte niečo viac. Chcela ho vidieť zblízka a uistiť sa, že je naozaj v poriadku. Uvedomovala si, že je čarodejník a nejaká nakladačka ho nemôže zložiť, ale to na tom nič nemenilo. Vidieť ho s napuchnutou a krvou potriesnenou tvárou ju zasiahlo spôsobom, ktorý ju nenechal chladnou. Nechápala, že ju pohľad naňho v takom stave mohol aj po toľkých rokoch odlúčenia zasiahnuť s tou intenzitou. To nemohlo byť normálne.

„Myslíš, že by ma pustili za ním do šatne?" spýtala sa napokon Vanessy.

Tá pokrčila plecami. „Neviem, ale Adriano je tu častým hosťom, keď je v Anglicku. Myslím, že by ti to mohol vybaviť."

Bailey prikývla a nechala pracovať osud. Ak jej neumožnia ísť za ním, nebude sa tam zbytočne dobíjať alebo ho vyčkávať pred klubom. Vezme to ako znamenie, že by sa do toho vôbec nemala starať. Čo by sa, mimochodom, naozaj nemala. A ak ju tam pustia, čakal ju zrejme veľmi nepríjemný rozhovor, na ktorý nebola absolútne pripravená.

 **ooOoo**

Mala pochybnosti a zajačie úmysly, už keď ju jedna z čašníčok odprevádzala do Albusovej šatne. Možno si myslela, že si Bailey nevšimla ten opovržlivý pohľad, ale bola na omyle. Neušlo jej, ako ju šacovala od hlavy po päty s pohŕdavým výrazom na tvári. Vedela, čo si o nej to dievča myslí. Že sa ide Bleskovi, ako tu Albusa volali, podhodiť ako nejaká obyčajná pobehlica, ktorú vzrušujú bitkári. Neprekvapilo ju to, pretože podobné miesta sa vždy hemžili luxusnými prostitútkami, ktoré vyzerali ako vystrihnuté z časopisu o celebritách, takže na prvý pohľad to nebolo poznať. Či ju to urazilo, bola druhá vec. Určite by sa nad tým aspoň na chvíľu pozastavila, keby sa jednalo o nejakú inú situáciu. Alebo o niekoho iného. Mala však dôležitejšie veci na premýšľanie ako pohoršovanie nad tým, čo si o nej myslí nejaká druhoradá obsluha.

Dievča jej ukázalo, do ktorých dvier má ísť a odišlo. Bailey naprv musela narátať do dvadsať, než sa vôbec odhodlala zaklopať. Na nič nečakala a bez vyzvania vstúpila dnu. Možno mala počkať, ale bola taká nervózna, že sa obávala, že kým by jej otvoril, ušla by. Vošla dnu a namiesto očakávanej veľkej šatne s radou skriniek a lavičiek, ju privítala malá útulná miestnosť, ktorá ničím nepripomínala boxerské hniezdo. Bailey sa však nestačila, a ani vôbec nesnažila, poobzerať, pretože jej zrak ihneď padol na Albusa. Sedel na čiernej koženej pohovke, bol nahnutý dopredu s lakťami opretými o kolená a hlavu mal zvesenú medzi plecami.

„Povedal som ti, že žiadne obväzy ani zasrané mastičky nepotrebujem!" vyhŕkol podráždeným tónom bez toho, aby sa obťažoval zodvihnúť hlavu. Mal zlú náladu a to ju ešte ani nezbadal. Neveštilo to nič dobré.

„To je jasné, si predsa čarodejník," povedala skôr, než si to stihla rozmyslieť. Albusova hlava vystrelila dohora tak rýchlo, až si bola istá, že to muselo bolieť. Jeho tmavé oči sa rozšírili a takmer ju prehltli. Svoje prekvapenie by nezakryl, ani keby sa sakramensky snažil, ale on sa o to ani nepokúsil.

Bailey sa podarilo potlačiť zalapanie po dychu, keď si ho prezrela takto zblízka. Jej pozornosť neupútali sinky a krv rašiaca z nosa. Tie už videla na zápase, takže na to bola pripravená. O dych ju obrali jeho jemné črty, pred pár rokmi také oblé, no teraz zaostrené dospelosťou. Z jeho bledej pokožky, elegantných lícnych kostí a ostrej línie čeľuste, ktoré boli kedysi chlapčenské a nežné, teraz vyžarovala sila a grácia. Predtým si ani neuvedomila, ako jej chýbal pohľad na neho. Teraz sa ho akoby nevedela nasýtiť. Jeho tmavé, takmer čierne oči boli ako vždy také hlboké, že by sa v nich mohla utopiť. No kedysi iskrili mladosťou a šibalstvom, zatiaľčo teraz v nich videla iba tvrdosť, z ktorej ju mimovoľne zamrazilo. Po niekdajšej veselosti už nebolo ani stopy. Ale aj napriek tomu všetkému bol krásny a nič na tom nezmenili ani rodiace sa modriny. Bol taký krásny, až ju svrbeli ruky, ako veľmi sa ho chcela dotknúť.

Naprázdno prehltla a pokúsila sa o nervózny úsmev. „Ahoj."

Iba sa na ňu pozeral. Podrobne skúmal jej tvár, ako keby sa aj on snažil zistiť, či sa na nej počas tých rokov niečo zmenilo. Prehliadal si ju tak pozorne, až sa jej druhýkrát zasekol dych v hrdle. Opätovala mu pohľad jeho tmavých očí a ju znova prepadol pocit, že ak si nedá dobrý pozor, ľahko by sa v nich mohla stratiť. A zrazu, prvýkrát po veľmi dlhom čase sa na ňu prestal pozerať s nevôľou. Jeho oči boli mäkké a plné tepla a Bailey sa zazdalo, že v nich zazrela niečo vrúcne.

„Albus?" oslovila ho do ticha, ktoré sa zdalo, že trvá večnosť.

Zamrkal, akoby sa práve prebudil zo sna. Realita sa mu zjavne páčila menej, pretože stiahol obočie a jeho oči stvrdli. Opona sa zatiahla. Čokoľvek, čo si v jeho očiach mohla predtým prečítať, tam už nebolo. „Čo tu robíš?" neprívetivo sa jej spýtal.

Nečakala práve vrúcne privítanie. Snažila sa pripraviť na možnosť, že jej príchodom nebude nadšený, ale aj tak sa cítila jeho nepriateľstvom ublížene. Nezadala mu na to žiadny dôvod. „Uvidela som ťa tam," hlavou kývla akoby smerom k sále, „a... asi som neverila vlastným očiam a chcela som sa presvedčiť, že si to naozaj ty."

„Prečo?" vyprskol prudko. „Nebodaj si sklamaná," posmešne povedal a ústa vykrivil do ironického úškľabku. Ten pohyb okamžite upútal jej pozornosť a Bailey si uvedomila, že snáď jediné, čo sa na ňom nezmenilo, boli jeho pery. Zostali plné, ružové a šťavnaté. Boli to pery, o ktorých kedysi dúfala, že by mohli patriť iba jej. „Som predsa Potter, kam inam by som to ja mohol dotiahnuť?"

Bailey naprázdno otvorila ústa, ale ihneď ich znova zatvorila. Na takúto nevraživosť jednoducho nebola pripravená. Sklonila pohľad na svoje topánky. „Také niečo som si o tebe nikdy nemyslela," potichu sa bránila. Zodvihla hlavu. „Ale Rose vravela, že pracuješ na ministerstve ako auror."

Neodvetil, iba si ju prezeral nepriateľským pohľadom. Bailey po chvíli došlo, že jej neodpovie. Sklamane si povzdychla a uprela pohľad na cícerok krvi, ktorá mu pomaly tiekla z nosa. Nechápala, čo to do nej vošlo. Vedela, ako veľmi ju nemá rád a že by sa od neho mala držať ďalej, ale predsa sa načiahla v pokuse zotrieť mu krv z pokožky nad hornou perou. Jeho reakcia ju nemala prekvapiť. Rýchlo sa od nej odtiahol, ako keby sa na neho pokúsila preniesť nejakú hnusnú chorobu. A pohľad, ktorý po nej vrhol... Okamžite ju zamrzelo, že sa o niečo také hlúpe vôbec pokúsila. Odvrátila od neho oči a snažila sa prekonať sklamanie. Zahryzla si do pery. „Prepáč," zašepkala. „To bolo hlúpe."

Keď sa jej od neho nedostalo odpovede, ako nejaká hlupaňa, ktorej nedochádza, že nie je vítaná, vytiahla prútik. „Môžem ti to uzdraviť," navrhla a už-už napriahala ruku, ale pohľad, ktorým sa na ňu Albus zadíval, ju úplne zmrazil v pohybe.

„Nepotrebujem tvoju pomoc."

„Jasné," rýchlo vyhŕkla a nervózne si odkašľala. „Samozrejme, vieš si to uzdraviť aj sám," povedala. Bola to však blbosť. Ani ten najväčší idiot by neriskoval použiť prútik na svoju vlastnú tvár. Musel mu to uzdraviť niekto iný, ale dal jej veľmi očividne najavo, že ona to nebude.

„Prečo si tu?"

„Je to vlastne len náhoda. Je tu kamarátkin priateľ, prišli sme za ním-"

„Nie," prerušil ju, „myslím prečo si v mojej šatni."

Zamračila sa na neho. „Povedala som ti. Chcela som sa uistiť, že si to ty."

„Už si sa o tom uistila. Tak prečo tu stále stojíš?"

Jediný spôsob, ako jej mohol dať ešte očividnejšie najavo, že ju tam nechce, bol, ak by jej rovno do očí povedal, aby vypadla. A ona vedela, že čím dlhšie tam bude, tým viac riskuje, že sa to naozaj stane.

Zvesila hlavu. „Nechápem, že ma stále tak veľmi neznášaš." _Alebo možno ešte viac_ , pomyslela si. „Ospravedlnila som sa ti asi tisíckrát."

„Neprosil som ťa, aby si za mnou prišla."

 _Tak by si sa nemala sťažovať na to, ako sa k tebe správam_ , dokončila v duchu Bailey. Síce to nepovedal, ale ona vedela, že si to myslel. Namiesto odpovede sa rozhodla prejsť do útoku. Zodvihla hlavu a založila si ruky na hrudi. „Prečo to robíš? Prečo bojuješ? Chcel si byť predsa auror. "

„Ja _som_ auror," odvetil.

To ju prekvapilo. „Takže týmto si privyrábaš alebo čo? Ale prečo práve boxom?"

„Do toho ťa nič nie je," odvrkol.

Pokrútila hlavou. Nič viac od neho už ani nečakala. „Je to vôbec legálne?"

„Samozrejme, že je," urazene zaprskal, „som auror, nemôžem si zašpiniť ruky nelegálnymi súbojmi."

Odľahlo jej. Už predtým mala o legálnosti tohto miesta isté pochybnosti, no vtedy si myslela, že si tu dajú s Vanessou a jej priateľom iba pár drinkov a odídu. Ale keď sa to zrazu bytostne týkalo Albusa, jej obavy nabrali úplne iné rozmery. „Ako dlho to robíš? Vie o tom Rose?"

„Pár mesiacov."

Zamračila sa. „Vie o tom Rose?" zopakovala.

Neodvetil jej, čo znamenalo, že odpoveď bola nie. Povzdychla si a pokrútila hlavou. Došlo jej, že práve odhalila jeho tajomstvo. Otázkou bolo, pred kým všetkým skrýval, že boxuje, a prečo. „Myslím, že by ju zaujímalo, čo robíš po večeroch, keď nemáš službu," zamyslene povedala. Bolo to len nevinné konštatovanie, ale Alova reakcia bola úplne mimo.

„Vyhrážaš sa mi?" vyletel na ňu tak prudko, až sa mykla. „Vyhrážaš sa, že jej to povieš?"

„Nie!" ihneď ho uistila. „Prečo si myslíš, že sa ti vyhrážam? Aký by som na to mala dôvod?"

Trhol plecami, ale upokojil sa. Bailey sa na neho zamračila. Nie preto, že by sa na neho kvôli tomu hnevala, ale preto, že jeho reakcie sa jej naozaj dotkli. Cítila, ako ju začína štípať nos. K tomu, aby sa jej oči začali napĺňať slzami bol už iba krôčik. „Nechápem, prečo si o mne vždy myslíš len to najhoršie."

„Je to len tvoja vina, nie?"

Merlin, naozaj dokázal byť krutý. Predtým by to o ňom nikdy nepovedala. Hoci bol slizolinčan, nikdy nebol taký práve naopak. Vždy bol sladký a milý. Až kým jej zvrátená logika nezatĺkla posledný kliniec do rakvy jeho trpezlivosti. Skôr, než prehovorila, navlhčila si prery a naprázdno prehltla. „Nečakala som, že by si zabudol, ale myslela som si, že by si mohol... už prešlo veľa času. Stále mi to nevieš odpustiť?"

Jeho črty stuhli. Videla, ako pevne stisol čeľusť a napoly čakala, že ho začuje zaškrípať zubami. Vstal a zovrely pery do neprístupnej čiary. „Odíď."

Zarazene na neho zamrkala. Tak predsa len to došlo k tomu, že ju bez väčších ceremónií vyhodil. Jedna jej časť sa nad jeho správaním vzbúrila. Nemala rada, ak jej niekto niečo prikazoval a už vôbec nie, ak to robil takým hrubým spôsobom. Lenže zostať tam sa jej zdalo ešte absurdnejšie. Kým sa ho však rozhodne poslúchnuť, pokúsila sa urobiť ešte jeden posledný pomyselný krok k zmiereniu.

Odkašľala si, aby zmiernila svoju nervozitu a aby si dodala odvahy. „Dúfala som, že...," zhlboka sa nadýchla, „dúfala som, že by sme minulosť mohli hodiť za hlavu. Možno by sme časom mohli byť... ja neviem... priatelia."

„Priatelia?!" vyprskol skoro pobavene. Skoro. Viac však prevládal úplný šok a výsmech. „Nemám záujem o taký priateľku."

Bailey od neho odvrátila pohľad. „Myslela som si to," zašomrala. Dúfala, že neznela priveľmi sklamane. „Ale za pokus to stálo."

„Preferujem to tak, ako to bolo predtým – keď si bola preč a ja som o tebe nič nepočul."

Pevne stisla pery a vrhla po ňom ostrý pohľad. Aj ona dokázala zniesť iba limitované množstvo jedovadých rečí za jeden deň. „Fajn. Už o mne nebudeš počuť," sľúbila mu. Dopriala si na neho ešte jeden nahnevaný pohľad. Potom sa zvrtla, vyšla z miestnosti a zabuchla za sebou dvere. Až keď bola na chodbe preč z jeho prítomnosti dokázala konečne uvoľniť napäté svaly. Chvíľu tam postávala a spamätávala sa z toho, čo sa vo vnútri odohralo. Keď si uvedomila, že by tam nemala postávať, pretože Albus by mohol každú chvíľu vyjsť von, vykročila k východu a v duchu si prehrávala ich rozhovor. Snažila sa. Naozaj sa snažila byť k nemu milá a urobiť prvý krok, ale Albus bol neprístupný a plný zlosti. Zdalo sa jej, že to bolo úplne stratené. Jej vysoké opätky klopkali po mramorovej podlahe a Bailey v duchu premýšľala, či toto bol posledný rozhovor s Albusom v jej živote.

 **ooOoo**

Už veľmi dávno nebol Albus stredobodom jej vesmíru. Problém bol v tom, že keď si dala pauzu od fotenia a presťahovala sa späť do Londýna, nemala toho až tak veľa na práci, takže jej myšlienky nevyhnutne zabiehali k tomu neznesiteľnému Potterovi. Už len keď si spomenula, ako submisívne sa v jeho prítomnosti chovala, išlo ju roztrhnúť od hnevu. Čo sa s ňou, pre Merlina, stalo, že z neho tak zmäkla? Kedysi bola schopná urážať ho celučičký deň a ani by brvou nepohla. Kedysi, keď bola presvedčená o tom, že to musí robiť, ho dokázala plynule uraziť a zraniť v jednej jedinej vete.

A teraz na to zrazu nemala srdce. Nehovoriac o tom, ako ju mrzelo, že to s Albusom dospelo až takéhoto bodu. To posledné, čo chcela, bolo pohnojiť to ešte viac. Neveľmi prekvapujúco sa jej to podarilo. Nemal ju rád, nechcel byť v jej prítomnosti alebo sa s ňou zhovárať. Jednoducho chcel, aby mu dala pokoj. To, že sa s tým zmierila už pred rokmi, jej nezabránilo, aby sa cítila pod psa.

Bailey sa na druhý deň zobudila až na obed. Hoci večer predtým po rozhovore s Albusom vôbec nemala náladu na zábavu, Vanessa ju presvedčila, aby sa pridala k nej, Adrianovi a Carlovi. Najprv navštívili diskotéku, ktorá bola vzhľadom na jej náladu až priveľmi búrlivá a hlučná, a potom zapadli do útulného baru, ktorý dýchal starobylou kultúrov typických britských pubov. Napriek vyslovenej neochote baviť sa, sa Bailey počas noci pristihla pri tom, že sa zabáva na neuveriteľných historkách a vtipoch talianskych bratov, ktorí už precestovali snáď celý svet. Napokon sedeli v bare do tretej do rána. Domov sa vrátila úplne vyšťavená, padla na matrac a okamžite zaspala.

Keď na druhý deň po prebudení zistila, že prespala takmer polovicu dňa, ani trochu ju to nezamrzelo. Problém bol v tom, čo urobí s načatým dňom. Stačil však jediný pohľad na nepohodlný matrac, na ktorom bola nútená spať, úplne prázny byt a fakt, že si ani nemala do čoho urobiť kávu a bolo rozhodnuté. Čím skôr to tam bude obyvateľné, tým kratšie bude žiť v tých otrasných podmienkach.

Vzhľadom na to, že sa Bailey rozhodla usídliť v čarodejníckej časti mesta, predpokladala, že čo sa týka výberu nábytku, budú jej možnosti trochu obmedzené. Predtým nad niečim takým nepremýšľala, ale teraz si uvedomila, aké nepraktické to bolo. Niežeby nepovažovala prácu čarodejníkov za kvalitnú či peknú, no v posledných rokoch inklinovala skôr k modernému nádychu muklovskej architektúry. Bola na to zvyknutá a chcela to mať vo svojom byte. Preto keď sa vybrala do zrenovovanej Šikmej uličky, aby zapátrala po vhodných kusoch nábytku, nemyslela si, že nájde niečo vhodné. Bola však veľmi príjemne prekvapená obrovským obchodom s nábytkom, na ktorý narazila v novej časti uličky.

Vstúpila dnu a okamžite bola ohúrená stolíkmi, komodami a skrinkami, ktoré boli na nerozoznanie od muklovských štýlových kúskov. So záujmom sa pomaly prechádzala uličkami a zakaždým, keď si už myslela, že si niečo vybrala, narazila na niečo, čo ju uchvátilo ešte viac. Keď sa prelúskala celým obchodom, bolo jej jasné, že nebude jednoduché skĺbiť všetko, čo sa jej páčilo, s nejakým jednoliatym výzorom.

Povzdychla si, zvrtla sa, aby si všetko ešte raz poprezerala a vtedy sa pred ňou z ničoho nič zjavila predavačka. Bailey vyplašene o krok odstúpila a prezrela si nízke dievča so šedými očami, bledou pokožkou posiatou zopár vyrážkami a nevýraznými hnedými vlasmi vyčesanými do vrkoča. Na tmavofialovej košeli skombinovanej s čiernymi nohavicami, čo bola zrejme rovnošata, sa vynímal biely štítok s ozdobnými okrajmi. Volala sa Jess.

„Dobrý deň. Pomôžem vám?" spýtala sa a pridala široký profesionálny úsmev.

Bailey sa zamračila a poobzerala sa okolo seba. „Nie som si istá. Sama neviem, čo by som vlastne chcela."

„Čo konkrétne hľadáte?"

„Vlastne všetko," vysvetlila s úsmevom. „Pred pár dňami som sa presťahovala do nového bytu a nemám tam prakticky ešte nič. Problém je v tom, že sa mi tu páči veľa vecí rôznych štýlov a nemám poduchy, ako by som to mohla skombinovať tak, aby to vyzeralo dobre."

Dievča horlivo prikyvovalo. „Potom vám môžem ponúknuť služby interiérového dizajnéra. Vytvorí vám návrhy a pomôže s nákupom," navrhla.

Bailey nad tým chvíľu premýšľala, ale napokon prikývla. Ak to mala mať uľahčené a ešte to malo aj dobre vyzerať, nemala dôvod odmietnuť to. Nasledovala predavačku spletitými cestičkami pomedzi nábytok. „Máme jednu novú dizajérku. Je u nás zatiaľ iba krátko, ale všetci si ju chvália. Je úžasná, veď uvidíte," rapotala a Bailey ju počúvala iba na pol ucha.

Na chvíľu stíchla, pozerala na Bailey a zrumenela. Potom sa ozvala ostýchavým hlasom: „Už vám niekto povedal, že sa veľmi podobáte na tú slávnu modelku? Na Bailey Zabinyovú?"

Bailey zacukalo kútikmi. „Naozaj?"

„Áno, veľmi."

Zasmiala sa, ale nič jej neprezradila. „Vďaka. Beriem to ako kompliment." Zriedkavo dopriata anonymita bola v posledných pár rokoch jej najlepšia priateľka. Mlčky nasledovala predavačku na druhú stranu obchodu k časti, ktorá vyzerala, že ju okupujú kancelárie. Dievča však na poslednú chvíľu zahlo do uličky utvorenej z dvoch dlhých pultov, na ktorých boli úhľadne poukladané katalógy s tapetami na stenu. Pri jednom z pultov bolo chrbtom k nim otočené štíhle dievča. Oblečené bolo v tmavo-zelených kvetinových šatách, ktoré iba podtrhovali sýtu farbu jej dlhých oranžovočervených vlasov, na nohách mala čižmy na opätku a na šatách čiernu koženú bundu. To určite nebola povinná rovnošata.

„Vediem ti ďalšiu klientku," zvolala Jess rozjarene. „V posledných dvoch týždňoch ti ide karta."

Červenovláska, hoci ju Jess neoslovila a zrejme bola zabratá do práce, zaregistrovala, že to hovorí jej. Narovnala sa, zavrela objemný zakladač, v ktorom sa predtým prehrabávala a zvrtla sa.

Zvláštne bolo, že Bailey ju najprv nespoznala. V minulosti ony dve snáď ani neprišli do kontaktu, ale aj tak mala pocit, že jej tvár jej mala byť ihneď povedomá. Indíciu jej mali poskytnúť aspoň tie jej ohnivé kadere, ak už nič iné. Lenže keď sa dievča zvrtlo a vyvalilo na ňu svoje orieškovo hnedé oči, Bailey predpokladala, že jej reakcia bola následkom toho, že ju spoznala z titulkov magazínov. Ako veľmi sa len mýlila.

Jess vedľa nej sa pri pohľade na svoju kolegyňu rozosmiala. „Ja viem. Však vyzerá úplne ako Bailey Zabinyová?"

Na Baileino prekvapenie červenovlasé dievča stislo pery v nahnevanom geste. „Jess, to _je_ Bailey Zabinyová," zdôraznila chladným tónom a Bailey premýšľala nad tým, či to dievča náhodou nepatrí k tým šialeným fanúšikom, ktorí nenávidia nejakého známeho človeka tak intenzívne (a najmä bezdôvodne), ako keby im minimálne v detstve zabil domáceho miláčika.

Chúďa Jess bola takýmto vývinom situácie úplne vykolajená. V okamihu sa jej do tváre nahrnula krv a ruky jej vyleteli k ústam, ktoré si v šoku zakryla. „Och, Merlin," zabedákala. Zvrtla sa k Bailey. „Je to pravda?"

Prikývla.

„Tak ma to mrzí!" zakňučala a zložila si tvár do dlaní. Bailey sa zhovievavo usmiala, hoci Jess ju nemohla vidieť.

„To je v poriadku. Vlastne preferujem, ak ma ľudia nespoznajú," priznala.

Keď sa Jess vzchopila, zodvihla hlavu, zahryzla si do pery a odkašľala. „No, asi už pôjdem. Kolegyňa sa o vás postará," povedala, zvrtla sa a odišla odtiaľ tak rýchlo, až sa Bailey čudovala, že za ňou nezostala ohnivá čiara.

Opäť preniesla pozornosť na peknú červenovlásku a načiahla k nej ruku. „Bailey Zabinyová," predstavila sa.

Absolútne nečakala, že jej ruka zostane odignorovaná. Dievča si ju namiesto toho prezeralo prižmúreným očami, až ich napokon neveriacky rozšírilo a nadvihlo obočie. „Ty si ma naozaj nepamätáš!" zvolala. „Najprv som si myslela, že to len hráš, ale vidím, že nevieš, kto som."

Bailey na ňu iba prekvapene civela. Ruku nechala spadnúť k boku a zamračila sa. Presne v tom okamihu, ako sa jej dievča predstavilo, si ale pospájala vodítka pozostávajúce z jemných čŕt tváre, výrazných lícnych kostí, bledohnedých očí a v neposlednom rade oranžovočervených vlasov.

„Som Albusova sestra. Lily Potterová."


	3. Chapter 3

Pamätala si Lily ešte zo školy. Bolo to také nevýrazné príliš chudé dievča s tmavými očami a vlasmi farby dračieho ohňa. Tvár mala kedysi posiatu pehami len zľahka, čo však nezabránilo tomu, aby sa jej kvôli nim posmievali. V tomto ohľade boli obzvlášť jej bratranci veľmi vytrvalí. Keď sa na ňu však teraz dívala, žiadne pehy nevidela. Buď časom a dospelosťou vybledli alebo boli skryté pod vrstvou make-upu. Ani po jej niekdajšej vyziabnutosti nebolo viac ani stopy. Vyplnila sa na tých správnych miestach a zároveň si zachovala jemnú ženskú štíhlosť.

To, čo sa však vôbec nezmenilo, bol jej postoj k Bailey. Videla to v pohľade, ktorým sa na ňu Lily pozerala. Hoci v Rokforte neprišli veľmi do styku, keďže Albusova sestra je o dva roky mladšia, Bailey vedela, že ju nemala rada jednoducho z princípu. A s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou aj kvôli svojmu bratovi. V poslednom ročníku, keď sa jej Albus veľmi očividne otočil chrbtom, dokonca vypustila dve či tri urážlivé a úplne vymyslené klebety o Bailey. Za akýchkoľvek iných okolností by ju Bailey rozšliapla ako úbohého chrobáka, ale vtedy to nechala tak. Nejaké prihlúple žabo-mišie vojny ju nezaujímali. Okrem toho, bola to Albusova sestra. Keby ju spoločensky znemožnila, asi by jej to u neho nezískalo body k dobru. Nie že by na tom v konečnom dôsledku záležalo.

„Nespoznala som ťa," povedala napokon Bailey, len aby nejako narušila napätú atmosféru medzi nimi. „Ale teraz už tú podobu vidím. Máš Albusove oči."

Zmienka o jej bratovi Lilino srdce neroztopilo. Ak to už malo nejaký efekt, tak snáď to veci iba zhoršilo, pretože jej na to vôbec neodpovedala. Iba stisla pery k sebe a prižmúrila na ňu oči. Zložila si ruky na hrudi v bojovnej póze. „Takže ty potrebuješ niečo zariadiť?"

Už bolo jasné, že o ničom inom ako o práci sa s ňou nebude baviť. Nuž, to Bailey vlastne celkom vyhovovalo. Prikývla. „Celý byt."

„Tak mi poď ukázať, čo si si v obchode vybrala. Obyčajne to robím opačne. Najprv si prezriem priestory, porozprávam sa so zákazníkom o jeho predstavách, urobím návrhy a až potom ideme do obchodu, ale keď si už tu..."

Bailey mlčky prikývla. Nasledovala Lily po predajni a hľadala nábytok, ktorý ju pred pár minútami oslovil. Kým jej Bailey vysvetľovala, čo konkrétne sa jej na tom ktorom kuse nábytku páči, brko, ktoré spolu s pergamenom, za nimi poletovalo tesne vedľa Lilinej hlavy, všetko zapisovalo a dokumentovalo.

„Pripravím z toho, čo si mi ukázala predbežné návrhy. Neskôr si dohodneme termín, kedy sa pôjdem pozrieť do bytu," povedala, keď prešli celý obchod a ocitli sa pri dverách. Potom sa však zarazila. Otočila sa k nej s jedným obočím nadvihnutým a plnými ružovými perami vykrivenými do ironického úškrnu. „Alebo by si radšej využila služby iného dizajnéra? Môžem to zariadiť, nebude to probém."

Bailey v duchu vyhodnotila, že by to bolo pre ňu rozhodne jednoduchšie. Už teraz jej bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, že spolupráca s Lily nebude práve jednoduchá a o nejakých kamarátskych vzťahoch sa jej nemôže ani snívať. Napriek tomu nemienila vyzerať ako zbabelec. „To nie je nutné. Tvoja kolegyňa povedala, že si dobrá."

Lily sa na ňu mlčky dívala tak dlho, až si Bailey myslela, že to bude ona, kto odmietne. „Dobre, sme dohodnuté. Najneskôr pozajtra ti pošlem po sove materiály, aby si si ich pozrela," povedala napokon a vystrela k nej ruku. Bailey to prekvapilo. Lily predtým jej podávanú ruku úplne odignorovala, obyčajný prejav slušnosti nečakala ani tento raz. Rozlúčili sa a Bailey vykročila do slnkom zaliatej Šikmej uličky.

Namierila si to rovno do stánku s rýchlym občerstvením. Kúpila si pramálo čarodejnícke jedlo – hamburger, a tlačila ho do seba, kým kráčala k svojmu bytu. Nebola žiadny výnimočne rýchly jedák, a tak keď odomykala dvera na svojom byte, bola ešte len v polovici. Vošla dnu a bez obzretia strčila nohou do dverí. Keď ich nepočula zabuchnúť, zvrtla sa. Ocitla sa zoči-voči vysokej štíhlej čarodejnici. Tmavé vlasy jej siahali po plecia a leskli sa tak veľmi, až sa od nich odrážali slnečné lúče a vytvárali jej okolo hlavy pre ňu necharakteristickú svätožiaru. Biele puzdrové šaty s jemnými zlatými doplnkami pôsobili elegantne a popri jej tmavých vlasoch výrazne.

Bailey prehtla sústo, ktoré jej takmer uviazlo v krku a zamračila sa. „Čo tu robíš, mama?"

Pansy Zabinyová vstúpila do bytu, akoby jej patril. Zavrela za sebou dvere, prešla okolo svojej dcéry a zastala až v miestnosti, ktorá bude v blízkej budúcnosti obývačkou. Porozhliadla sa, poprechádzala sa po byte. Vysoké opätky jej topánok boli na drevenej podlahe príliš hlasné. Bailey mlčky čakala v obývačke, kým sa k nej mama vrátila a postavila sa oproti nej s rukami na bokoch. Z jej výrazu nesúhlas len tak pretekal. Nakrčila nos. „Naši škriatkovia žijú v lepších podmienkach než ty."

Jej hlas bol prísny a vysoký. Bola to kombinácia, ktorú jej dcéra nenávidela. Bailey prevrátila oči, podišla k parapete a položila tam nedojedený hamburger. Zvrtla sa, oprela sa o parapet a založila si ruky na hrudi. „Nepreháňaj. Iba to tu ešte nie je zariadené."

„Veď o tom hovorím," ohrnula nos.

Bailey sa to rozhodla ignorovať. Bola na jej uštipačné komentáre natoľko zvyknutá, že sa už ani nepokúsila nejako na to reagovať. Vedela, že by to bola strata času a zrejme by iba spustila ďalšiu vlnu nepríjemných postrehov, ktorými jej matka nikdy veľmi nešetrila. „Neodpovedala si mi na otázku. Čo tu robíš?" zopakovala.

„Prišla som si pozrieť miesto, ktoré moja dcéra uprednostnila pred rodinnou vilou. Hoci sa vôbec neobťažovala pozvať ma alebo mi poslať odkaz s adresou svojho nového bytu."

V najbližších pár dňoch to Bailey ani nemala v úmysle. Nebola však natoľko odvážna, aby to povedala nahlas. „Chcela som to tu najskôr zariadiť," zaklamala. „Ako si vôbec zistila, kde bývam?"

Pansy sa krátko zasmiala. „Si moja dcéra, vždy viem, kde si."

Bailey sa zamračila. To nebola odpoveď, ktorá by ju upokojila, práve naopak. So znepokojením sledovala, ako sa jej mama pohla a približovala sa pomalými krokmi. Pozorne ju študovala pohľadom svojich chladných tmavých očí. Bailey si nepamätala, že by to boli niekedy iné. „Radšej sa ani neopýtam, ako to myslíš."

Jej mama nadvihla obočie, natiahla ruku a prstom ukázala na hamburger na parapete. „Toto jedávaš?" spýtala sa. „Len mi nehovor, že ti stále nedochádza, že tvoja najväčšia devíza je to, ako vyzeráš. Týmto sa prepráchávať nebudeš." Zrazu mala v ruke prútik, namierila ním na jedlo a jej obed bol v okamihu fuč.

Bailey stisla pery k sebe. „Nejem to každý deň," obhájila sa a prižmúrila oči. „Teda, nie že by ťa to malo čo zaujímať. Som dospelá."

„Pozor na jazyk!" ostro ju napomenula matka. Potom však napnuté svaly na tvári uvoľnila a zatvárila sa skoro prívetivo. „Ako dlho zostaneš v Londýne?"

Jej dcéra pokrčila plecami. „Ešte neviem."

„A čo plánuješ robiť, kým tu budeš?"

„Mám od práce pauzu, mama," pripomenula jej. „Nemám žiadne plány."

„Hm," jej mama odkráčala k druhému oknu a prstom prešla po bielom parapete. Potom ho zodvihla do svetla, akoby študovala, či sa ňom nachádza vrstva prachu. „Zajtra s otcom usporadúvame malý večierok."

„A?"

„Aké a? Je samozrejmé, že tam budeš aj ty. Ľudia vedia, že si v Londýne. Ak tam nebudeš, začne sa klebetiť."

Bailey odvrátila pohľad od mamy a povzdychla si. Na prvé počutie to mohlo znieť ako návrh, ale ona ju poznala. Rozoznala jemný odtienok príkazu, ktorý by iní vôbec nezachytili. „Veľmi dobre vieš, že tieto tvoje akcie neznášam."

„Príde maximálne tridsať ľudí, takže to bude naozaj komorné," tvárila sa, že ju prepočula.

„Je mi jedno, koľko ich tam bude. Vieš, že mi nejde o počet, ale o sortu ľudí," povedala Bailey a vyslúžila si tak od mamy varovný pohľad. „Okrem toho," pokračovala, „včera som bola vonku a dostala som sa domov až nad ránom. To posledné, čo chcem, je znova flámovať."

„Kto hovorí o flámovaní? Bude to večierok na úrovni," povedala. Prižmúrenými očami si Bailey prezrela od hlavy po päty. „Na rozdiel od toho, čo sa zrejme dialo včera večer. S kým si vôbec bola vonku? S niektorým z tých špinavých odroňov, s ktorými si sa vláčila v škole? Pokiaľ viem, iných priateľov tu nemáš."

To bola jej typická obohraná pesnička. Bailey ani nedokázala spočítať, koľkokrát ju už počula. Neznamenalo to ale, že bola voči nej menej citlivá.

„Nie že by to bola tvoja vec, mama," precedila pomedzi zuby Bailey, „ale ani jeden z nich nie je žiadny špinavý odroň. Ak si na to náhodou zabudla, tak ti rada pripomeniem, že Potterovci sú dosť bohatá rodina. Možno nie takí bohatí ako my, ale biedu netrú." Prešla po matke pohŕdavým pohľadom. „A sú rozhodne rešpektovanejší než my," jedovato zasyčala.

„Ako sa opovažuješ?!" vykríkla Pansy. Jej oči šľahali oheň. „Tí špinavci nie sú ani toľko hodní, aby si ich s nami vôbec porovnávala," zasyčala. „Potter bol už od školy ufňukaný chudák a jeho zasrani nie sú iní."

„Dúfam, že tvoj návrat nemá nič spoločné s tým niktošom. Snáď si nemusíme zopakovať rozhovor spred pár rokov, keď si ešte chodila do školy. Alebo áno?"

„Netreba," hlesla Bailey hlasom plným trpkosti. „Veľmi dobre si ho pamätám."

„To je dobre. Ale ak by ti náhodou čo i len napadlo moje rady ignorovať..."

„Nepotrebujem ďalšiu kázeň," vyštekla Bailey a skočila matke do reči. Potom sa uškrnula. „Možno si ma vďaka mojej práci dostala z Anglicka, ale nezabudni, že som sa aj finančne osamostatnila. Nepotrebujem vaše peniaze ani strechu nad hlavou. Už sa mi nemáš čím vyhrážať."

Reakcia jej mamy nebola taká, v akú dúfala. Nevybuchla, nevyrobila scénu, ako bolo jej zvykom, iba stisla ruky v päste a odvrátila od nej tvár.

„Naozaj sa chceš prepadnúť do stoky, Bailey? Máš ten najlepší základ, aký sa len dá mať a absolútne si to nevážiš. Si mladá, bohatá, slávna. Pochádzaš z rodiny s dobrým spoločenským postavením a, čo je najdôležitejšie, si čistokrvná. Neuvedomuješ si, aká vzácna je takáto kombinácia? Mohla by si mať kohokoľvek."

Bailey nadvihla obočie. „Myslíš tým, že by som mohla mať ktoréhokoľvek bohatého chrapúňa, ktorého by si mi dohodila? Ktorý by sa hodil do tvojich plánov?"

Tvár jej mamy stuhla. „Chcem pre teba len to najlepšie."

Bailey sa zasmiala. „Chceš to najlepšie pre seba, nie pre mňa."

„To nie je pravda."

Pokrútila hlavou. „Prosím, ušetri ma toho. Aj tak je tento rozhovor bezpredmetný, keďže Albus Potter by si s niekým ako som ja, ani nesadol za jeden stôl. Nemusíš sa báť, matka, on ma nikdy nebude chcieť."

Oči jej zaistrili spokojnosťou. „Nemalo by ti to byť ľúto. Máš na viac, Bailey, oveľa viac."

„Ja nechcem viac!" zvolala. „Len chcem byť...," zarazila sa. Nikdy sa s mamou takto nerozprávala. Bolo jej cudzie hovoriť pred ňou o svojich túžbach. „Šťastná," hlesla napokon tak potichu, že ju jej mama možno ani nepočula a rukami si prešla po tvári. Pansy Parkinsonová pohŕdala takými nízkymi vecami ako bolo obyčajné šťastie a spokojnosť. Peniaze a moc – to boli komodity, ktoré pokladala za dôležité.

Ticho, ktoré sa medzi nimi rozhostilo po jej priznaní, nebolo príjemné. Otočila sa matke chrbtom a zízala von oknom na rušnú Šikmú uličku. Ak sa jej mama chystala znova pliesť do života, možno bola chyba prísť do Londýna. Možno mala zostať v Paríži.

„Večierok sa začína o ôsmej," ozvala sa Pansy za jej chrbtom rezervovaným hlasom a zmenila tak tému. „O trištvrte ťa budeme s otcom čakať. Nemeškaj."

Bailey vlastne odľahlo, že jej mama nechcela pokračovať v načatej konverzácii. O Albusovi sa s ňou nerozprávala od školy a vtedy išlo o mimoriadne búrlivé hádky. Netúžila si to zopakovať.

„Uvedomuješ si vôbec, že mi jedno, čo si budú tí snobi šuškať, ak tam nebudem?"

„Nezačínaj!" varovala ju mama.

Bailey sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby sa ovládla. Nenávidela udržiavať dojem šťastnej rodiny. Predvádzať sa ako šašovia jej bolo odporné a jej mama to dobre vedela. Dvíhal sa jej žalúdok z prázdnych falošných rozhovorov s maminými takzvanými priateľmi. No napriek tomu trvala na tom, aby tam Bailey bola. A ešte sa čuduje, že jej Bailey neverí, že má na srdci iba jej dobro.

„Kto všetko tam vlastne bude?" rezignovane sa spýtala a otočila sa do miestnosti.

Pansy trhla plecami. „Iba najbližší priatelia. Nottovci, Daivisovci, Malfoyovci, Flintovci a pár ďalších."

Už pri prvom mene Bailey spozornela. „Príde aj Tom?"

„Nie som si istá."

„Och," sklamane vyhŕkla. Thomas Nott bol jeden z mála ľudí z ich kruhov, s ktorým vychádzala. Pred tým, než odišla do Francúzska sa veľmi nepoznali, pretože študoval v Durmstrangu a počas leta sa videli iba občas. Stretla sa s ním však úplne náhodne pred dvomi rokmi v Paríži a odvtedy boli priatelia. „Budem tam," definitívne povedala. Veď tých pár hodín ju nezabije.

 **ooOoo**

Večierok, ktorého bola nepriamo prinútená zúčastniť sa, bol nudnou fraškou, akých zažila vo svojom živote už niekoľko. Stála opretá o stenu v rohu miestnosti s gin tonicom v ruke a snažila sa splynúť s prostredím, aby sa vyhla občasným dotieravým otázkam a pokryteckej spoločnosti čarodejníckej vyššej vrstvy. Uchlipla si z trpkého nápoja. Všeobecná domnienka, že čarodejníci konzumujú iba jeden druh alkoholu – ohnivú whisky, bola v každom ohľade veľmi mylná. Hoci o sortimente pochybných čarodejníckych krčiem Bailey nevedela nič, v jej kruhoch nikdy nemali núdzu o rôzne druhy ostrej tekutiny. A ten, ktorý držala v ruke, patril medzi jej obľúbené.

„Užívaš si samotu?"

Strhla sa a odtiahla sa od steny. „Tom!" prekvapene zvolala, keď ho zbadala stáť sotva pol metra od seba. Oči jej zaiskrili nadšením. Jeho tmavohnedé, vždy akoby neupravené vlasy sa leskli v žiare stoviek sviečok, ktoré osvetlovali plesovú miestnosť. V obtiahnutom čiernom saku s bielou košeľou a čiernych nohaviciach, ktoré podtrhovali jeho štíhlosť, vyzeral ako niekto vystrihnutý z módneho časopisu, čo ju však vôbec neprekvapilo. Thomas Nott vždy vyzeral až na nervy dokonale. Niežeby mala ona sama s výzorom nejaký problém, ale dokonca aj modelky ráno hneď po prebudení nevyzerali ako modelky. Tom bol úplne iný prípad, čo mala možnosť raz či dvakrát vidieť na vlastné oči.

Pristúpil k nej a ona ho zovrela vo svojom želežnom objatí. „Kde sa tu berieš?" spýtala sa s úsmevom, keď sa od neho odtiahla, aby sa zadívala do jeho tmavých, skoro čiernych očí. Hlboké oči a lícne kosti, pre ktoré by zabíjala kdektorá žena, boli asi ten najväčší dôvod, prečo bol taký príťažlivý. „Keď si neprišiel na večeru, myslela som si, že sa tu vôbec neukážeš. Ani tvoji rodičia nič nespomínali, rozprávala som sa s nimi."

Theodor a Sylvia Nottovci boli vlastne asi jediní ľudia, s ktorými sa v ten večer dala do reči. A aj to jedine preto, že s Tomom boli takí dobrí priatelia. Nebola síce úplne imúnna voči jedovatým pohľadom svojej mamy, ale Bailey nezáležalo na jej pocitoch natoľko, aby sa donútila viesť s jej priateľmi nudné rozhovory bez pointy.

„Ešte popoludní som bol vo Fínsku. Nevedel som, či to vôbec stihnem," vysvetlil a z podnosu, ktoré boli začarované tak, aby samy lietali po miestnosti a ponúkali nápoje, si vzal pohár s ohnivou whisky. „Ale predpokladal som, že tu budeš, tak som si švitol a prišiel som, aj keď sa mi hrozne nechcelo."

Bailey sa usmiala. „Máš to u mňa. Keď si tu, aspoň potlačíš moje nutkanie začarovať mamu niekam na mesiac zakaždým, keď sa pokúsi dať ma dohromady s niektorým z tých namyslených panákov," zašomrala. „Ako si vôbec môže myslieť, že jej to vyjde?"

Tom sa zaškeril. „Všimol som si, že je tu podozrivo veľká prevaha mužského pohlavia. Myslíš, že sa odvážila napísať na pozvánky ‚ženám do tridsať rokov vstup zakázaný'? A hneď za tým ‚priviezť synov vo veku od 25 do 35 – povinné'."

Bailey sa zachichotala a pokrútila nad ním hlavou. „Myslíš si, že by toho bola schopná? Pretože ja áno. Mala som chuť zvrtnúť sa na päte, hneď keď som vstúpila do sály a uvidela ich."

„Skoro znieš, ako keby si tu nebola z vlastnej vôle," preniesol s hraným pohoršením v hlase a vyvalil na ňu svoje hnedé okále. „Vieš, čo by dali iné za takýto výber potencionálnych manželov?"

Bailey si odfrkla. „Potencionálnych manželov? To určite!" zašomrala a napila sa z gin tonicu. Zodvihla hlavu a uškrnula sa na neho. „Ako môžeš povedať, že tu nie som z vlastnej vôle! Myslela som, že to hrám celkom dobre."

Nadvihol obočie. „Videla si sa v zrkadle? Na tom znechutenom výraze ti radím popracovať." Zamračil sa. „Ako ťa vlastne presvedčila? To ma fakt zaujíma."

Trhla plecami. „Moja mama má nevšedný talent dosiahnuť svoje aj bez toho, aby vôbec otvorila ústa. Škoda, že som to po nej nezdedila. Svet by bol hneď jednoduchší."

Tom prevrátil oči. Presunul sa na miesto vedľa nej a oprel sa o stenu. Hravo, ale jemne jej buchol lakťom do ramena. „Ako keby si to mala merlinviako ťažké," povedal. „Ako ti to tu ide? Pokiaľ sa správne pamätám, ešte pred pár mesiacmi si sa dušovala, že sa do Londýna už nevrátiš."

Bailey k nemu otočila tvár a zadívala sa na neho s veľavravným kyslým výrazom. „To len preto, že som krátko predtým navštívila našich. To bola veľká chyba."

„No veď práve. Niekde som čítal, že tu už chceš zostať a neviem si predstaviť, že by si žila u rodičov a nespáchala niekedy v dohľadnej budúcnosti úkladnú vraždu. Pekné dievčatá to nemajú v base zrovna ľahké – teda, za predpokladu, že nekopeš za druhý tím."

Bailey vyprskla smiechom a tentoraz ona buchla lakťom jeho. Ale nie až tak jemne. „Myslím si, že oba vieme, za ktorý tím kopem. A pokiaľ ide o ten bulvárny plátok, ktorý si čítal, aj keď som ti stokrát vravela, aby si neveril ničomu, čo napíšu, je to lož. Chcem tu zostať iba pár mesiacov, kým si dávam pauzu od fotenia. Potom sa vrátim späť do práce a do Paríža. Okrem toho nebývam u rodičov. Kúpila som si byt v Šikmej uličke."

Tom sa zamračil. „Kúpila si si byt v Šikmej uličke, len aby si v ňom bývala pár mesiacov? Páči sa ti vyhadzovať galeóny von oknom?"

Skôr než mohla Bailey odpovedať a vysvetliť mu, že vo Francúzsku neplánovala zakotviť natrvalo, doľahol k nim hlas Pansy Zabiniovej. „Thomas!" vykríkla a prihnala sa k nim. Bailey ustúpila, aby sa jej uhla z cesty. „Vyzeráš skvele! Som rada, že si to stihol." Naklonila sa k nemu, čo značilo, že očakávala, že ju pobozká na líce. A nemýlila sa. Tom taký nápadný náznak nemohol prehliadnuť. Niekedy sa pri jej mame čarodejník jednoducho musel podvoliť.

„Pani Zabiniová," oslovil ju Tom, „len sa mi to zdá, alebo vyzeráte rok od roka mladšie? Keby som vás nepoznal, myslel by som si, že ste Baileyna sestra."

Jej mama sa zachichotala ako nejaká naivná tínedžerka. Bailey prevrátila oči a odvrátila od nich pohľad. Neznášala mamine lepkavé reči a falošnú zdvorilosť, ktorú jej na jej znechutenie Tom opätoval.

„Vidím, že Bailey sa podujala robiť ti spoločnosť," s úsmevom podotkla a preskočila z jedného na druhého veľavravným pohľadom. „Som rada, že je v spoločnosti takého príjemného džentlmena."

Premerlina, toto sa jej snáď iba zdalo. Nápadnejšia asi už ani nemohla byť. Bailey stisla pery a bojovne si založila ruky na hrudi. „Pribrzdi," precedila pomedzi stisnuté zuby.

Pansy po nej zazrela, ale keď sa obrátila späť k Tomovi, jej tvár bola opäť samý úsmev. „Matke sa predsa nemôže zazlievať, ak je rada, že jej dcéra si vybrala správnych priateľov."

„Samozrejme," zdvorilo odvetil Tom, očividne nevediac, čo iné na to povedať. Bailey by mala pár návrhol, ale tie sa v tej chvíli neodvážila vysloviť nahlas. Iba pred pár rokmi ju bola jej mama ochotná vydediť, keď zistila, že svojich priateľov si vybrala z nesprávnej sorty. Samozrejme, stále ju to škrelo, ale zistila, že s tým už nemohla nič urobiť. Modlila sa iba, aby si z tých kruhov náhodou nevybrala aj manžela. A preto bola taká nechutne milá k Tomovi. Bailey vedela, že čo sa týkalo Toma, jej mama si robila obrovské nádeje. A bolo to aj vidieť.

„Pred pár rokmi Bailey urobila pár zlých rozhodnutí," pokračovala jej mama a Bailey na ňu vyvalila oči. Nemohla uveriť, na čo práve narážala.

„Hm," odkašľala si Bailey hlasnejšie, než bolo nutné, „Nemala by si sa venovať hosťom?" ostro sa jej spýtala dúfajúc, že sklapne a nebude pokračovať v tom, čo začala.

Pansy však svoju dcéru úplne ignorovala. „Zaplietla sa s pár nesprávnymi čarodejníkmi, ale to je už dávno preč. Preto som rada, že ju vidím v tých správnych rukách."

Bailey hodila pohľadom po Tomovi, ktorý zjavne nemal vôbec potuchy, ako reagovať a vyzeral, že by tam najradšej ani nebol. Potom sa sústredila znova na mamu. „S tými nesprávnymi ľuďmi sa stále priatelím," zdôraznila a snažila sa krotiť svoj hnev, aby nezvýšila hlas. „Ale ty by si na to najradšej zabudla, že?"

Pohľad, ktorý po nej mama vyslala, by mohol kdekoho odstrašiť, ale na Bailey to už nefungovalo. „Možno ti Thomas naleje trochu rozumu do hlavy a ty konečne pochopíš, že tí ľudia pre teba nie sú vhodní."

„Vhodní?!" vyhŕkla Bailey a tento raz sa už neovládala ako pretým. Dôsledkom bolo, že pár vyčančaných čarodejníkov v ich blízkosti sa na nich začudovane zadívalo.

Pansy prehovorila skôr, než mohla jej dcéra pokračovať. „Teraz to nebudeme preberať," ostro zdôraznila. Pohľad, ktorým sa na ňu dívala, sľuboval desivé následky, ak ju neposlúchne.

Bailey si zahryzla zvnútra úst do líca a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Ani ona nemala záujem vyrobiť škandál, ale ak bola v jej blízkosti jej mama, bolo veľmi ťažké udržať sa pod kontrolou. Najmä ak mala podobné pripomienky.

Pansy odvrátila tvár od svojej nehodnej dcéry a pozrela sa na Thomasa. Jej zachmúrené čelo sa vyhladilo a žiarivý, hoci falošný, úsmev nahradil hnevlivo stisnuté pery. „Ospravedlňujem sa za Bailey, niekedy dokáže byť príliš emotívna."

V Bailey to vrelo. Potrebovala všetku svoju energiu, aby zostala ticho a nezačala ďalšiu roztržku. Zachmúrene pozorovala, ako Tom prikývol, na tvári mal napätý úsmev. Videla na ňom, že aj jemu bola tá situácia trápna a to ju trochu zamrzelo, pretože vedela, že keby na svoju mamu nereagovala, mohla tomu zabrániť.

„To je v poriadku," rozpačito odvetil a hodil očkom po Bailey.

Jej mama, očividne si vedomá toho, že pokračovať v rozhovore by neprinieslo nič dobré, pokývala hlavou a teatrálne si povzdychla. „Rada by som zostala v tvojej milej spoločnosti," to nepatrilo Bailey, ale Tomovi, „no musím sa venovať aj druhým hosťom." Bolo jasné, že sa v tej chvíli všetkým trom uľavilo. Jej mama sa s nimi rozlúčila, po Bailey vyslala ešte jeden nevraživý pohľad s prísľubom nepeknej dohry a už jej nebolo.

Medzi priateľmi nastalo ticho, ktoré nebolo príjemné ani jednému z nich. Prvý, kto ho prerušil, bol Tom.

„No, to bolo zaujímavé," povedal hlasom, ktorý nevyjadroval žiadnu emóciu, ktorú by Bailey rozoznala. „A trápne," dodal po chvíli a následne si odpil poriadny dúšok zo svojej ohnivej whisky.

Bailey si povzdychla a na chvíľu zvesila hlavu. Tom o jej vzťahu k mame vedel, ale nikdy nebol svedkom ich výmen názorov. Hoci toto sa za hádku považovať nedalo, bolo to nepríjemné pre nich oboch a jej bolo ľúto, že ho dostala do takej pozície. „Mrzí ma, že si to musel vidieť. Mala som sa ovládnuť, ale... keď začne s tými svojimi sračkami," zaprskala, „nedokážem byť ticho."

„Takže je stále naštvaná kvôli tomu tvojmu Albusovi?"

Bolo skoro vtipné, ako sa jej ešte stále zovrel žalúdok, keď niekto spomenul jeho meno. Skoro. Lenže v tejto chvíli a po toľkom čase to bolo skôr smutné a patetické. Bailey to štvalo a hanbila sa za to dokonca aj sama pred sebou. „Ona je stále naštvaná. Bodka," zašomrala.

„S ním to teda nemá nič spoločné? Pretože on je v Londýne a ty si v Londýne...," nechal vetu doznieť s nevypovedaným náznakom, ktorý si Bailey ľahko domyslela.

Pokrútila hlavou. „Už som ti povedala viackrát, že ma nechce," zdrávaho odvetila.

„Ale to bolo ešte v Paríži. Teraz si tu. On je tu tiež. Tak aký je problém?" spýtal sa so skutočným záujmom v hlase. „Povedala si mi, že predtým ťa chcel."

„No, tak už ma nechce," odsekla a naštvaným gestom priložila pohár k svojim perám. Dúfala, že ostrý horkastý nápoj ju trochu upokojí.

„Ako to vieš?" nedal sa odbiť. „Stretla si sa s ním?"

Bailey sa na neho zadívala, než znova odvrátila pohľad a pozerala do prázdna, spomínajúc na ich posledné stretnutie. Vtedy sa dozvedela, že Albus je boxer a svet sa s ňou zatočil. Ešte stále sa z toho nevedela spamätať. „Áno. Bola to iba náhoda, nevyhľadala som ho, ale stretla som sa s ním."

„A?"

„A je to tak, ako som ti povedala. Nechce ma. Vlastne sa mu tak hnusím, že sa so mou nechcel ani rozprávať," trpko odvetila.

„Hm."

„Čo?"

„Aspoň vieme, že je v poriadku," zamumlal. Keď uvidel jej nechápavý výraz, pokračoval: „Každý, kto je namotaný na babu tak dlho, nemôže byť v poriadku."

Aj keď Toma zbožňovala, v niektorých chvíľach jej jeho cynizmus liezol hore krkom. Zamračila sa na neho. „Možno ju miluje."

Tom nadvihol obočie. „Tak dlho? Vieš, že neverím na tie sračky o láske až za hrob."

Nuž, ona áno. Prečo inak by sa od Albusa stále nedokázala odpútať? „A čo tak ten, čo nenávidí dievča kvôli niečomu, čo sa stalo ešte v škole? Ten je v poriadku?"

Trhol plecami a zobral jej z ruky prázdny pohár. Spolu so svojím ho položil na podnos. „Nenávisť je silnejšia ako láska."

„Och, to je sprostosť," vyprskla. „Ak už chceš porovnávať, láska a nenávisť sú rovnako silné."

„Tak v tom prípade _je_ idiot. A ty tiež," sucho povedal. Tváril sa, že nevidí pohľad, ktorým sa na neho pozrela, ale Bailey vedela, že ho videl. „Vykašli sa na neho."

Bailey stisla pery a najprv sa rozhodla vôbec mu neodvetiť, ale napokon jej to nedalo. „Myslíš si, že to viem ovládať?"

„Nie. Ale to neznamená, že sa podľa toho aj musíš správať a čakať, kým sa pánovi dôležitému uráči zobrať ťa na milosť. Alebo, ako hovoríš, ťa už vôbec nemiluje. A čo budeš robiť v takom prípade, há?"

Neznášala tieto jeho otázky. Sklonila pohľad a pokrčila plecami. Čo mu na to mala povedať?

„Nič ti nebráni ísť von s niekým iným. Prečo nezačneš randiť? Ako vieš, že ho tak veľmi miluješ, keď si sa ani nepokúsila milovať niekoho iného?"

Bailey sa narovnala a pozrela sa Tomovi do očí. „Pretože som nestretla nikoho, kto by sa mi páčil natoľko, aby som s ním išla von. A prečo by som mala strácať čas s niekým, kto ma vôbec nepriťahuje?"

Pohľad, ktorým ju Tom počastoval, ju skoro prinútil hanbiť sa za výhovorky, ktoré mu predostrela. „Nehovor mi, že si za tie roky, čo pracuješ v modelingu, nestretla nikoho, kto by sa ti páčil."

„To nehovorím. Problém nastáva, keď otvoria ústa."

Tom nadvihol obočie. „A keď otvorí ústa Albus? Povedala si mi, ako to bolo medzi vami v poslednom ročníku v škole. Zmenilo sa niečo?"

V hlave si premietla ich rozhovor po zápase. Pokrútila hlavou.

„Tak sa na neho vykašli. Ak sa k tebe nevie správať slušne, nie je ťa hoden. A koniec-koncov možno má nejakú inú, zvážila si takú možnosť?"

Zvážila. Posledných pár hodín nebola schopná myslieť na nič iné iba na neho. Ako sa dostal k boxu, prečo ju stále tak neznášal, kto vedel o jeho pästnej kariére a... samozrejme, či nie je nejaká budúca pani Potterová. A asi milión iných malých, nepodstatných vecí. Až jej zo seba bolo zle.

„A tvoja mama by radšej skočila pred avada kedavra, než dovolila, aby si s ním niečo mala," ozval sa Tom, keď neodpovedala.

Bailey si odfrkla. „Je mi úplne jedno, čo chce alebo nechce moja mama. Som samostatná, nemôže mi riadiť život."

„Ale ako vidím," porozhliadol sa po sále, „rada sa o to pokúša." Bailey prikývla, ale zostala mlčať. Rozhovor o Albusovi ju obral o poslednú štipku dobrej nálady, ktorá jej po strete s mamou zostala. Dúfala, že večierok ju aspoň rozptýli, ale nie, jasné že nie, pretože Tom ho musel spomenúť.

„Vieš, prečo ho tvoja mama tak neznáša?" spýtal sa tlmeným hlasom.

Bailey sa na neho prekvapene pozrela. „Je to Potter! Aký iný dôvod potrebuješ?"

„Myslíš si, že je to iba kvôli tomu, že ako študenti Pottera, Weasleyho a Grangerovú neznášali všetci slizolinčania?"

Bailey sa už-už chystala odpovedať, ale napokon vydýchla vzduch z pľúc a prižmúrila oči. „Vieš niečo, čo ja nie?"

„Niečo som počul," nerozhodne vyslovil. Zastrčil si ruky do vreciek a zahľadel sa cez sálu na druhú stranu k bufetovým stolom, kde stáli jeho rodičia. Tom bol skoro vernou kópiou svojho otca. Po svojej nízkej svetlovlasej mame zdedil iba lícne kosti a, našťastie, povahu. „Raz som si vypočul rozhovor mamy a otca."

„A?" posúrila ho, keď sa nemal pokračovať.

„Vieš, že moja mama bola jedna z kamarátiek tvojej mamy – stále je. V škole si boli dosť blízke. Počul som, ako sa raz bavila s otcom o tom, že tvoja mama..." jeho hlas zanikol.

„Že moja mama čo?" Bailey bola netrpezlivá. Takto váhať a naťahovať čas sa na Toma vôbec nepodobalo a to ju znervózňovalo. „Pokračuj."

„Tvoja mama bola vraj tajne zamilovaná do Pottera. Odmietol ju a dal prednosť Weasleyovej. Vedelo o tom iba pár ľudí a zjavne sa im to podarilo udržať v tajnosti."

Bol to vtip? Najprv ani nevedela, ako má na niečo také absurdné reagovať. Potom vyprskla smiechom. „Tak to bolo dobré, Tom. Moja mama a Harry Potter? Nič absurdnejšie som v živote nepočula."

„Nerobím si žarty," povedal Tom s kamennou tvárou a Bailey sa prestala smiať. „Podľa mojej mamy sa tvoja mama zamilovala do Pottera a keď ju odmietol a dal prednosť chudobnej Weasleyovej, zlomilo ju to. Znenávidela ho. Dáva zmysel, že nechce, aby si sa zaplietla s jeho synom."

 **ooOoo**

Odkedy prišla do Londýna, nemala ani jeden pokojný deň. Hádzali na ňu jednu bombu za druhou. Jej rodičia, Albus, jeho sestra, mamine údajné neopätované city k Potterovi... vyzeralo to skôr, že sa presťahovala do nejakej alternatívnej reality a nie späť domov. A keď sa aj zdalo, že má konečne jeden pokojný deň, mama jej pošle vrešťadlo, aby jej poriadne vyčistila žalúdok kvôli tomu incidentu na večierku. Niežeby to Bailey nečakala, ale aj tak jej to pokazilo polovicu dňa. Už len to, že ju mama vykrstila prostredníctvom vrešťadla, ako keby mala sedem, ju dostatočne rozladilo. To, čo jej vykričala, spustilo iba ďalší nával znechutenia.

Okrem toho stále čakala na Liline návrhy bytu, ktoré jej mala poslať do dvoch dní, ale neposlala. V liste sa jej ospravedlnila a napísala, že vzhľadom na zvýšený záujem klientov o jej služby to bude trvať dlhšie. Bailey si nebola istá, či to bola fakt pravda, alebo sa Lily rozhodla nechať ju čakať len preto, kto bola. Ak to bol ten prípad, mala dosť odvahy, ak zvážime, že Bailey by sa kvôli tomu mohla sťažovať u jej nadriadených – čo, samozrejme, neurobí.

Bailey si povzdychla, kým listovala krátkym nápojovým lístkom. Už asi po stýkrát sa pýtala sama seba, čo tam robí. Vrátiť sa sem bol vlastne Tomov nápad. Keďže chodil do Durmstrangu a nepoznal Albusa, trval na tom, že ho chce vidieť. Jediné miesto, kde mu ho mohla Bailey ukázať bez toho, aby nevzbudila nežiadúcu pozornosť, bol klub, kde boxoval. To bolo prvýkrát, čo tam šla, po tom, čo zistila, aké je jeho hobby. Na druhý a tretíkrát nemala už žiadne vysvetlenie. Iba to, že sa úplne scvokla.

U čašníčky si objednala červené víno a porozhliadla sa okolo seba. Sála bola zaplnená zatiaľ iba spolovice, aj keď bol už jeden zo zápasov v plnom prúde. Bailey sa oň ale vôbec nezaujímala. Radšej sledovala publikum a skúmala ich tváre, aby zistila, či tam nesedí niekto, koho bude poznať. Bol to logický predpoklad, keďže jedným z dvoch aktérov nasledujúceho zápasu mal byť Albus. A Bailey stále nevedela, kto všetko vlastne o jeho aktivitách vie. To bol dôvod, prečo sa tam cítila tak nepríjemne. Jej telo bolo napäté očakávaním, že každú chvíľu ju niekto spozná a osloví ju. Úplne najhorší scenár by bol, keby to bol niekto z čarodejníckej komunity a dostalo sa to k Albusovi. Ak si dovtedy nemyslel, že ním bola posadnutá, tak teraz by si to pomyslel na sto percent. Vlastne si to o sebe občas myslela ona sama. Už prísť sem s Tomom bola chyba, ale na túto chybu mala spoň nejaké vysvetlenie. Tie ostatné dva razy bola vyložená hlúposť, ktorá sa nedala skryť za žiadnu snôžku lží.

„Nikdy by mi nenapadlo, že budeš holdovať pästným súbojom."

Bailey sa strhla a zvrtla sa k neželanému príchodiacemu. Jej obavy sa potvrdili, za čo si v duchu poriadne zanadávala, ale teraz sa už nič nedalo zmeniť. Kým si ho mlčky prezerala a hodnotila, ako veľmi sa zmenil od vtedy, čo ho videla naposledy, tuho premýšľala nad tým, ako mu vysvetlí svoju prítomnosť na takom mieste.

Sťažka si povzdychla, keď jej nanapadlo nič dôveryhodné. „Neholdujem," odvetila s predstieraným pokojom v hlase. Čo mu povie, sa rozhodla na poslednú chvíľu. Bola to síce chabá lož, ale sčasti bola založená na pravde. Ibaže tá pravda bola platná pred pár dňami. „Ale mám sa tu stretnúť s priateľmi, ktorí áno."

Vyviedlo ju z miery, keď Scorpius neodišiel, ale prisadol si k nej. Mlčky sledovala, ako si objednal pitie a nahol sa dopredu, aby si oprel lakte o kolená. V miestnosti vládlo mierne šero, no pár sviečok, ktoré boli zapálené, vyžarovali mäkké svetlo a to sa odrážalo od jeho bledých vlasov a menilo ich farbu na zlato. Bailey postrehla tých pár zmien, ktoré sa s ním odohrali, a podľa ktorých vedela s istotou povedať, že už nie je tínedžer. Celú tú premenu by mohla zhrnúť do jednej vety. Scorpius Malfoy vyzeral mužnejšie.

Bailey bolo vždy jasné, prečo po ňom bažila trištvrťka dievčenskej časti rokfortských študentov. Dokonca aj ona mala obdobie, keď po ňom pokukovala, ale to bolo do určitej miery zapríčinené aj tým, že ju k tomu tlačila matka. Keď sa na neho pozerala teraz, nepochybovala, že Rose mala čo robiť, aby od neho odohnala zástupy žien, ktoré určite čakajú na jej najmenšie zaváhanie, aby sa mohli na Scorpiusa vrhnúť.

„Al mi povedal, že ste sa stretli."

Bailey sa zamračila, keď sa jej rozbúšilo srdce a v duchu zanadávala. Takže to vedel. Nuž, aj tak nemienila nahlas priznať, že mu klamala, hoci to bolo očividné. „A čo ti povedal?" spýtala sa.

Pokrčil plecami. „Veľa toho nebolo."

„A to málo bolo čo?"

„Iba že si tu bola s priateľmi a prišla si za ním do šatne."

„To je všetko?" prekvapene sa opýtala. Nechcelo sa jej veriť, že Albus by mu nepovedal nič viac. Boli predsa najlepší priatelia.

„Takmer všetko."

Bailey zaškrípala zubami a razantne sa oprela v kresle. Preložila si ruky na bruchu akoby v modlitbe a mračila sa na neho. „Musím z teba všetko ťahať?"

Načiahol sa po pohári, ktorý mu priniesla čašníčka, a odpil si. „Nepáčilo by sa mu, keby vedel, že sa s tebou o ňom rozprávam."

Odfrkla si. „Tak odíď."

„Ale," Scorpius pokračoval, ignorujúc jej prerušenie, „nie si iba Rosina priateľka, ale aj moja."

Rozprávať takto záhadne sa na neho vôbec nepodobalo. „Preto si za mnou prišiel?" spýtala sa s nadvihnutým obočím. „Aby si mi povedal, že ma považuješ za priateľku? Povedz narovinu, čo chceš, Scorpius."

„Predpokladám, že si sem neprišla iba na pohár vína, ale aby si videla Albusa."

Bailey stisla pery.

„Pozri, neviem, čo sa medzi vami stalo v šiestom ročníku, ale-"

„Na tom už teraz snáď nezáleží, nie?" skočila mu do reči podráždeným tónom. Vôbec sa jej nechcelo púšťať sa touto cestou. Čo sa stalo v Rokforte, bola dávna história, ktorú nemalo zmysel vyťahovať. V takom prípade bola však dobrá otázka, prečo tam teda sedí a čaká na chvíľu, kedy uvidí Albusa.

„Práveže si myslím, že záleží."

Bailey naňho vrhla ostrý pohľad. „Čo tým myslíš?"

„Premýšľala si nad tým, ako sa dostal Albus k boxu?"

„Samozrejme. Nie je to práve profesia, ktorá sa k nemu hodí."

Scorpius pokrútil hlavou. „Ani taká, ktorú by si vysníval."

„Tak prečo to teda robí?"

„To je otázka," načiahol sa po svoje pitie, „na ktorú by som chcel poznať odpoveď aj ja." Doprial si poriadny dúšok. „A mám tušenie, že by si mi s tým mohla pomôcť."

Baileyno obočie vyletelo nahor. „Ja?"

Scorpius prikývol.

„Albus sa na mňa sotva pozrie. Ja som ten posledný človek, ktorý by ti mohol pomôcť s niečím, čo sa týka jeho."

„To je presne dôvod, prečo si na to tá pravá."

Bailey si preložila nohu cez nohu a schmatla svoj pohár s vínom. „Nepadol si náhodou niekedy v poslednej dobe na hlavu?" Odpila si.

Slizolinčan siahol po svojej bohatej zásobe suchých, znudených úškľabkov. „To nie je vtipné, Bailey, myslím to vážne. Box je iba vrchol ľadovca."

„A čo chceš odo mňa?" rozčúlene sa spýtala. Rozhodila rukami tak prudko, že skoro vyliala víno z pohára. Zamračila sa a položila ho na stôl. „Aby som za ním išla a spýtala sa ho, prečo to robí? Ty si jeho najlepší priateľ, prečo to neurobíš sám?"

„Pretože sa so mnou na tú tému odmieta rozprávať."

„Ani mne to nepovedal, keď som sa ho na to opýtala."

Scorpiusov odhodlaný výraz sa nezmenil, iba trhol plecami. „Tak musíš byť presvedčivejšia."

„Povedal mi, že chce, aby som ho nechala na pokoji a to mienim urobiť."

Blondiak sa nepríjemne uškrnul. „Vidím, ako ho nechávaš na pokoji."

Scorpius už niekoľkokrát pokúšal jej trpezlivosť a tento raz toho mala akurát tak dosť. „Čo odo mňa očakávaš?" vyhŕkla hlasnejšie, než chcela. „Albus ma neznáša rovnako ako pred rokmi. Sotva ma strpí vo svojej blízkosti a sám povedal, že bol radšej, keď som bola preč a nič o mne nevedel. Ak si myslíš, že ja som ten, komu sa zverí, klameš sám seba." Bailey vstala z kresla a naštvane schmatla svoju kabelku. Vedela, že ísť sem bol zlý nápad a stretnutie so Scorpiusom to iba potvrdilo. Prehodila si kabelku cez rameno, ale skôr než sa stihla zvrtnúť a rozčúlene odtiaľ vypochodovať, Scorpius ju chytil za ruku. Trhol ňou tak silno, že ju stiahol dolu a ona tvrdo dopadla na kreslo. Zazrela na neho, ale nedal jej príležitosť vynadať mu.

„Neviem, či si si to všimla," pokračoval tak pokojne, ako keby sa nič nestalo, „ale Albus sa v posledných rokoch zmenil a nemôžem povedať, že k lepšiemu. Jednu vec viem – a to, že sa to začalo už na škole. Povedal som, že neviem, čo sa medzi vami vtedy stalo, ale myslím si, že tá zmena má niečo spoločné s tebou."

„Takže teraz je všetko moja vina?!" vytočene vyhŕkla. „A čo ešte? Môžem aj za prírodné katastrofy a globálne otepľovanie?"

Liezlo jej na nervy, že ona bola taká napálená a Scorpius vyzeral, že sa ho to vôbec netýka. Iba prevrátil oči, ako keby bola hlúpe neposlušné dieťa, ktoré tára do vetra. „Nepreháňaj," odvetil. „Nepovedal som, že je to tvoja vina. Iba si myslím, že sa to tebou začalo."

„Skutočne o tom pochybujem," zaškrípala odpoveď pomedzi zuby.

„Prečo?"

„Pretože Albus ma neznáša."

Scropius nadvihol obočie. „Myslel som si, že problém bol v tom, že ty si neznášala jeho."

Bailey si povzdychla a odvrátila od neho pohľad. „To malé nedorozumenie sa vyriešilo v siedmom ročníku, nie? Každý vedel, že to bola lož." Povzdychla si. „Pozri, ak chceš vedieť, čo sa stalo v škole, opýtaj sa Albusa. Ak ti to povie, pochopíš, prečo s tým nemám nič spoločné a ak nie..." zaváhala. „Rose o tom vie tiež."

Scorpius nevyzeral zmienkou o svojej priateľke vôbec prekvapený. Bailey napadlo, či mu celú pravdu už náhodou Rose nepovedala a on sa iba tváril, že o ničom nevie. No skôr než sa ho to stihla opýtať, z vravy na pódiu, ktorú takmer nevnímala, doľahlo k jej ušiam jedno meno. Blesk. Okamžite spozornela a pohľad vrhla na boxerský ring. Uprostred stál nízky muž v stredných rokoch oblečený v čiernom obleku. V ruke držal mikrofón a predstavoval súperov. V pravom rohu ringu poskakoval hrozivo vyzerajúci počerný zápasník oblečený do modrých krátkych nohavíc. Boxera v červenom, ktorý stál v ľavom rohu a dvíhal ruku v rukavici, aby pozdravil svojich fanúšikov, dobre poznala. Aj z diaľky rozoznala, že po ranách, ktoré mu súperi uštedrili v predchádzajúcich zápasoch, nebolo ani stopy. Jeho alabastrová tvár bola znova dokonalá a pripravená na ďalšie údery. Bailey naprázdno prehltla a odvrátila od neho pohľad.

Nemyslela si, že to bude stále bolieť, ale bolelo to. Zápas sa ešte ani nezačal a ona už stískala obierky na kresle. Nebolo divu, že ani jedenkrát vydržala až do konca zápasu. Hoci vedela, že postačí pár švihnutí prútikom a jeho početné rany spolu s bolesťou sa stanú minulosťou, nedokázala sa na to pozerať.

„Si v poriadku?"

Vrhla pohľad na Scorpiusa. „Áno," odvetila, snažiac sa znieť vyrovnane. Bola hlupaňa. Vôbec tam nemala čo robiť. Albus ju predsa odmietol viackrát, než dokázala spočítať. A Scorpius to vedel. Musel si o nej myslieť, že nemá ani za štipku sebaúcty.

Chcela sa ho ešte opýtať, čo myslel tým, keď povedal, že box bol iba vrcholom ľadovca. Rose sa jej nikdy nezmienila, že by mal Albus problémy alebo že by s ním nebolo niečo v poriadku. Zrazu jej však pripadalo nemožné zostať tam. Nie, keď si nielenže myslela, že pred ním vyzerá ako chudera, ale sa tak aj cítila.

Vstala z kresla. Na rozdiel od prvého razu boli teraz jej pohyby pomalé. Tvár obrátila k boxerskému ringu a naslepo siahla po kabelke. „Už budem musieť ísť," povedala a prinútila sa odvrátiť zrak a pozrieť sa Scorpiusovi do očí. „Žijem v úplne inom svete než on a ako si naznačil na začiatku, vôbec by som tu nemala byť. Neviem, čo sa s ním deje a nemôžem ti pomôcť, pretože Albus je pre mňa cudzí človek."

Scorpius vstal tiež a pokrútil hlavou. „Ani jeden z nás tomu neverí."

„Nevidela som ho roky, Scoprius. Keď som sa vrátila, poslal ma do čerta a tým sa naše životy úplne rozdelili. Ja k vám už nepatrím."

„Myslím, že Rose by namietala, keby to počula," zachmúrene povedal.

„Vieš, že tak som to nemyslela. Pozdrav ju odo mňa." Zvrtla sa, vykročila a vyšla z miestnosti. Necítila sa skvelo, ale už sa ani necítila tak úboho ako pred chvíľou.

„Mám mu povedať, že si tu bola?"

Bailey sa zarazene zvrtla. Nečakala, že ju bude Scorpius nasledovať.

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nahneval by sa, keby to zistil."

„Myslím si, že sa mýliš."

Smutne sa usmiala, ale nevyvrátila mu to. Načo vôbec? Ona to aj tak vedela najlepšie. Pokrútila nad ním hlavou a zvrtla sa. Albus bol iba hlúpou nostalgiou, ktorá sa jej znova dostala pod kožu, ale ona si bola istá, že ho odtiaľ vypudí. Možno si dokonca vezme k srdce aj Tomovu radu a začne randiť. Ublížiť jej to predsa nemôže, nie?


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey považovala kaviareň za dobré strategické miesto na stretnutie s Rose. Vedela o sebe, že občas dokázala prehnane reagovať a aby tomu predišla, rozhodla sa pozvať Rose na kapučíno. Bola už usadená pri stole, keď do vnútra vstúpila červenovláska. Skontrolovala čas na náramkových hodinkách a zamračila sa. Meškala päť minút, čo by nepovažovala za tragické, keby išlo iba o obyčajné stretnutie s kamarátkou.

Prinútila sa prestať nervózne podubkávať nohou a opätovala Rosin váhavý poloúsmev. Súdiac podľa toho, ako sa tvárila, mala Bailey podozrenie, že tušila, prečo sa s ňou chcela stretnúť.

„Tak trochu som čakala, že sa mi ozveš," povedala na úvod Rose, položila si kabelku na vedľajšiu stoličku a sadla si. Povzdychla si. „Scorpius mi povedal, že ste sa stretli v klube."

„Takže si o tom vedela."

„Že Albus boxuje?" Bailey prikývla. „Áno. Nie je veľa ľudí, ktorí to vedia, ale ja a Scorpius áno."

Rosinu úprimnosť odplatila stisnutím pier. „Veď ste najlepší priatelia, tak to dáva zmysel, však?" sarkasticky sa spýtala. „Čo nedáva zmysel je, že si mi to nepovedala. A ani mi neskús povedať," rýchlo dodala, keď videla, že Rose už otvárala ústa, aby jej odpovedala, „že to bolo kvôli tomu, že som o ňom nechcela nič vedieť. To s tým nemá nič spoločné."

Rose vyzerala na chvíľu zarazene. Možno to bolo presne to, čo jej chcela povedať a čím sa chcela pred ňou obhájiť. „Viem, že ti na ňom stále záleží, aj keď sa tváriš že nie," povedala po chvíli premýšľania rozvážnym hlasom. Bailey sa pod jej upreným pohľadom nervózne ošila a odvrátila zrak. Bolo jedno, koľkokrát túto tému už spolu preberali, stále jej to bolo nepríjemné. „Možno k nemu dokonca stále cítiš to, čo predtým, to neviem. Ale viem, že keby som ti povedala, že to s ním ide z kopca, neprinieslo by to nič dobré."

„Ale aspoň by som to vedela," chladne odvetila. „Nebola by som taká prekvapená a vedela by som, čo mám očakávať. Nehľadiac na to, čo sa medzi nami v škole stalo, keď som sa s ním stretla po zápase, nečakala som, že bude stále taký nahnevaný. Že bude taký...," nenachádzala slovo, ktorým by priliehavo opísala, ako sa k nej správal.

„Chladný?" ozvala sa Rose a nadvihla obočie. „Nepríjemný? Krutý? Cynický?"

„No... áno." Ani jedna na chvíľu neprehovorila, obe stratené vo vlastných myšlienkach. „Scorpius povedal, že box je iba vrchol ľadovca. Nemala som šancu spýtať sa ho, čo tým myslí."

Rose si sťažka povzdychla, ale neodpovedala jej hneď. Konečne sa pri nich objavila obsluha, u ktorej si objednala kapučíno a čučoriedkový muffin. Bailey poprosila o to isté a netrpezlivo sa na ňu zahľadela, očami ju pobádajúc, aby pokračovala. Keď jej bývalá chrabromilčanka pohľad opätovala, zračilo sa v ňom znepokojenie. „Neviem, ako presne ti to povedať," začala a zahryzla si do pery. „Už v siedmom ročníku bol iný, veď si to pamätáš." Bailey prikývla. „Mysleli sme si, že po škole ho to prejde, že keď ťa prestane vídať, tak sa zase všetko vráti do normálu. Lenže namiesto toho sa nám iba začal viac vzďaľovať. Utiahol sa do seba, začal byť náladový, nepríjemný, cynický... vôbec sa nespráva ako predtým. Teraz býva sám a úprimne povedané, sotva ho vídame. A to nehovorím iba o rodine, ale aj o Scorpiusovi."

Vráska, ktorá sa Bailey vytvorila na čele, sa počas Rosinho rozprávania prehlbovala. Odtiahla sa od stola a oprela sa. „Ako si môžeš byť istá, že je to kvôli mne? Znie to skoro ako nejaká závislosť."

„Aj to sme zvážili, ale nie. Trvá to už príliš dlho a keby niečo bral, bolo by to na ňom vidieť."

Bailey naprázdno otvorila ústa a potom ich zavrela. Ak už zvážili aj to, že by mohol byť závislý na nejakom svinstve, muselo to byť naozaj vážne.

„Najhoršie na tom je," pokračovala Rose, „že teta so strýkom nevedia, čo sa stalo medzi vami v šiestom ročníku, a tak nemajú potuchy, čo toto správanie mohlo spustiť. Ver mi, že občas sú z neho naprášky."

Čašníčka, ktorá si od nich pred pár minútami vzala objednávku, sa v tej chvíli objavila pri ich stole a kládla pred ne objednané občerstvenie. Bailey počkala, kým bude z dosluchu a pretriedila si zataľ v hlave nové informácie. Siahla po svojom kapučíne, schuti sa napila a keď sa jej jazyk stretol s horúcim horkastým nápojom, nadskočila a zanadávala od bolesti. Rose sa rozosmiala, keď Bailey položila šálku späť na stôl a zanadávala ešte raz. Škaredo sa na červenovlásku zadívala.

„Scropius mi v klube povedal, že na tom, čo sa s ním deje, mám svoju zásluhu," trpko povedala.

„Tak to nemyslel," rýchlo sa ju snažila presvedčiť Rose. „Ale myslím si, že si mohla byť dôvod, prečo sa to začalo."

„A čo sa vlastne začalo? Možno má iba zlé obdobie, to je všeko."

Rose pokrčila plecami, ale nevyzerala veľmi presvedčene. „Ak by to tak bolo, to jeho zlé obdobie by trvalo roky."

„Dobre, tak je to moja vina," rezignovala Bailey a rozhodila rukami. Vyznelo to viac pokorne než naštvane, ale to neznamenalo, že ju to obvinenie nenahnevalo. Dôvod, prečo ju to nevytočilo viac, bol asi ten, že možno sama cítila, že by to mohla byť pravda, hoci by tak prikladala svojmu vplyvu na Albusa väčší význam, než by sa patrilo. Al jej predsa v posledných rokoch veľmi jasne ukázal, že jeho svet sa netočí okolo nej. Alebo to bola iba pretvárka?

„Bailey," oslovila ju chlácholivým hlasom Rose, „nie je to nikoho vina. Ja viem lepšie než ktokoľvek iný, ako veľmi si sa snažila všetko napraviť. To som tým nechcela povedať."

Slizolinčanka od nej odvrátila pohľad a zadívala sa cez presklenú stenu von na ulicu. „Teraz aj tak nezáleží, kto čo začal alebo čia je to vina," zamrmlala. Otočila sa späť k nej. „Čo chceš, aby som urobila?"

„Nemyslím si, že niečo môžeš urobiť a ani som ti to kvôli tomu nepovedala. Iba sa ti snažím vysvetliť, ako to je."

Bailey prikývla. V jej vnútri sa už rodila prirodzená túžba spraviť niečo, nejako mu pomôcť, ale vedela, že to nebolo na nej. Albus by od nej nikdy nič neprijal a už vôbec nie pomoc. Lenže tá potreba bola taká silná, že bolo ťažké popasovať sa s ňou.

„Myslíš si, že to, čo sa deje, je vážnejšie? Že má depresie?"

Rose rýchlo pokrútila hlavou. „Nie," uistila ju, ale zrazu sa zarazila a jej ruka zostala visieť nad načatým muffinom. Oprela sa v kresle. „Aspoň si to nemyslím. Zatiaľ to tak nevyzerá."

„Dobre," vydýchla si Bailey. „Nie som veľkým zástancom muklovských liečiteľov, ale ak by to bolo vážne, mal by ísť k psychológovi."

Z červenovláskyných úst unikol krátky pohŕdavý smiech. „Už ho vidím. Vieš si vôbec predstaviť, ako by reagoval, keby som mu to navrhla? Prerazil by ma."

„Ale niečo musíme spraviť... teda vy," opravila sa. „Scorpius sa ma pýtal, či by som mu pomohla, ale... obe vieme, že Albus so mnou nevydrží byť ani v jednej miestnosti, takže ja asi veľa vody nenamútim."

„Ver mi, že sa snažíme," uistila ju Rose. „Neviem, čo mal Scorpius na mysli, ale asi by si to nemala hneď vzdávať. Možno iba potrebuje čas."

„Ako keby ho nemal doteraz až-až," zachmúrene zašomrala Bailey.

Rose pokrčila plecami. Na to nemala čo povedať. Ona sama nevedela, čo so svojím bratrancom robiť, ako mu pomocť. Povzdychla si, načiahla sa po kapučíne a druhou rukou schmatla čučoriedkový muffin, ktorý ju po celý čas lákal nielen svojim výzorom, ale aj vôňou. Baileyna ruka však v tej chvíli vystrelila, obtočila sa okolo jej zápästia a zatavila ju.

„Čo je to?" spýtala sa bez dychu a uprene zízala na diamantový prsteň nastoknutý na Rosinom ľavom prsteníčku.

Rose zružoveli líca. Sklopila oči a usmiala sa. „Požiadal ma o ruku."

„Doriti!" vyhŕkla Bailey, na čo sa po nich poohliadlo pár pohoršených hosťov kaviarne, čo si však priateľky vôbec nevšímali. „Nemôžem tomu uveriť! Gratulujem!"

Rose zodvihla hlavu a usmiala sa. Bailey nechápala, že si to nevšimla skôr. Aj keby si prsteň vôbec nevšimla, hneď mala vidieť, aký mala chrabromilčana blažený výraz na tvári. Šťastie z nej priam prýštilo. Možno bola príliš pohltená vlastným hnevom a problémami na to, aby si to hneď všimla.

„Kedy sa to stalo?" spýtala sa priškrteným hlasom a dúfala, že si to Rose nevšimne. Nie, že by jej to celým srdcom nepriala a netešila sa spolu s ňou, ale jedna jej časť ju práve preklínala tými najvulgárnejšími výrazmi a mala chuť ju zaškrtiť. Ale takúto zúrivosť prameniacu zo žiarlivosti by pociťoval každý, koho milostný život bol na bode mrazu, nie?

„Pred pár dňami," odvetila a zabudnúc na muffin stiahla ruku späť. Zadívala sa na klenot na prste. „Ešte o tom skoro nikto nevie. Chceli sme to povedať najprv spolu rodine a až potom ostatným. Ani ho nenosím do práce, aby sa to zatiaľ nikto nedozvedel."

Ale na stretnutie s ňou si ho dala. To bolo zvláštne. Baileyna slizolinská časť premýšľala nad tým, či sa jej Rose nechcela pochváliť do takej miery, že sa z toho stalo škodoradostné pretŕčanie. Ak to tak bolo, tak uspela na na výbornú, pretože sa práve cítila ako úplná troska.

V očiach ju zaštípali tie odporné slzy a rozhodne neboli od dojatia nad kamarátkiným zasnúbením. Predstavila si, aké by to bolo, keby bola na jej mieste a aj ju požiadal jej pán dokonalý o ruku. Nemusel by to byť Albus, len chcela niekoho, kto by ju bezvýhradne miloval ako Scorpius Rose. A koho by mohla rovnako hlboko milovať ona. Uvedomovať si, čo všetko bolo Rose ponúknuté na striebornom podnose a čo ona zrejme nikdy mať nebude, ju privádzalo do šialenstva. Jednoducho sa nemohla ubrániť zžieravému pocitu osamelosti a bodavej závisti.

„Už ste si aj vybrali dátum?" opýtala sa, keď sa rozhodla vzchopiť sa a riešiť si svoje depresívne stavy osamote doma.

Rose pokrútila hlavou. „Nie a ani sme o tom nehovorili. Asi si najprv musíme obaja zvyknúť na to, že sme zasnúbení a až potom premýšľať o tom, že sa fakt vezmeme."

Bailey sa usmiala a tentokrát to bolo nefalšované. „Som rada, že sa Scorpius konečne rozhýbal. Všetci sme to skôr či neskôr čakali," povedala tónom, ktorý viac-menej naznačil, že týmto tému zásnub považovala za uzavretú. Keď sa však pozrela do priateľkynej tváre, videla na nej, ako rada by o tom hovorila a ako dúfala, že sa jej opýta na podrobnosti. A práve to Bailey urobila. S úsmevom na tvári a smútkom v srdci. Pretože správna kamarátka musí zabudnúť na svoje vlastné problémy a tešiž sa zo šťastia, ktoré ona možno nikdy nebude mať.

 **ooOoo**

Už bolo načase, aby sa Lily ozvala a ukázala jej svoj návrh zariadenia bytu. Keď Albusova sestra konečne zaklopala na dvere jej bytu, Bailey už prestala byť nervózna a zmocňoval sa jej hnev. Chápala, že ju bývalá chrabromilčanka nemala rada. Dala koniec-koncov najavo dosť okato. Ale čo to bolo za profesionálku, keď nedokázala oddeliť svoje súkromné nesympatie od pracovných povinností? Už asi po stýkrát zaľutovala, že sa radšej neobrátila na niekoho iného.

„Je to pekné miesto," skonštatovala Lily veľmi profesionálnym hlasom, keď sa prechádzala po byte. „Myslím, že návrhy, ktoré som vypracovala, sa ti budú páčiť a budú sa sem aj hodiť."

Bailey si musela zahryznúť do jazyka, aby jej na to niečo neodvrkla. „Môžem ich vidieť?" spýtala sa najpokojnejšie, ako vedela.

„Iste."

Nemala inú možnosť ako rozložiť ich na zemi, pretože v byte sa nenachádzala dokonca ani kuchynská linka. Bailey si pozorne prešla návrhy všetkých miestností a nedokázala na nich nájsť ani jednu chybyčku. Vyzeralo to tak, že Lily dokonale vystihla, čo od nej očakávala. Akoby jej dokázala čítať myšlienky a vytvoriť pre ňu presne to, čo si vysnívala. Trvalo to síce dlhšie, ale svoju úlohu splnila nad očakávania a za to jej predsa nemohla vynadať. Kiežby mohla.

„Kedy všetko nakúpime, aby som to tu mala už konečne obyvateľné?" A ukončila tak spoluprácu, ktorá je osinou v oboch našich zadkoch? doplnila v duchu.

„Ak sa mi podarí vybaviť si to v práci, tak aj zajtra," odvetila Lily, kým zhŕňala pergameny a zatáčala ich do úhľadných roliek. Vôbec sa na ňu nepozrela, kým sa s ňou rozprávala a Bailey to vytáčalo. „Dám ti vedieť."

„Kedy?" pritlačila. Vlastne sa to spýtala iba preto, aby videla, či ju tým vyvedie z miery. Vyzeralo to tak, že sa jej to podarilo, pretože sa prestala venovať pergamenom a zodvihla hlavu. Jej oči sa stretli s Baileinými.

„Zajtra ráno," odpovedala chladným hlasom, dávajúc jasne najavo, že sa jej to naliehanie vôbec nepáčilo. Ale Bailey to bolo jedno. Sledovala, ako sa červenovláska pobalila a kráčala cez prázdne miestnosti k vchodovým dverám. Keď medzi nimi prebehla vlažná rozlúčka, zavrela ich za ňou a pokrútila hlavou. Bola rada, že ich stretnutie trvalo iba pár minút. Lilina prítomnosť v nej však spustila novú vlnu myšlienok, ktorým sa doteraz snažila vyhnúť.

Lilin otec bol Harry Potter. Ten Harry Potter, do ktorého bola podľa Toma zaľúbená jej matka. Bailey naozaj nemohla vymyslieť nič, čo by sa jej zdalo absurdnejšie než toto. Pansy Parkinsonová a nešťastne zamilované do Zlatého chlapca? Do hrdinu celého národa? Do chrabromilčana a polovičného?! Ako by to vôbec mohlo byť možné?

Aj keby si odmyslela očividné dôvody, pre ktoré sa to zdalo úplne smiešne, stále tomu nedokázala uveriť, pretože Harry Potter jednoducho nebol jej typ. Jej otec bol ako vystrihnutý z módneho časopisu, čo sa o Lilinom a Albusovom otcovi nedalo povedať. A všetci vedeli, aká je jej matka povrchná. Bailey vážne pochybovala, že by sa jej niekto taký mohol páčiť, aj keď sa to údajne stalo pred rokmi. Takže nie, nezdalo sa jej uveriteľné. Nevedela však prísť na jediný dôvod, prečo by to Tomovi rodičia hovorili, keby si naozaj nemysleli, že to bola pravda. Rozhodne by to vysvetľovalo prehnanú nepriateľskosť jej mamy k celému Potterovskému klanu, ktorá by inak nedávala zmysel.

 **ooOoo**

Urobiť malú predoslavu Rosinho a Scropiusovho zasnúbenia iba pre pár priateľov bol podľa toho, čo jej Rose povedala, Ericin nápad. Pravdupovediac Bailey bola trochu prekvapená, keď dostala sovu s pozvaním na veľmi neformálne posedenie v bare. Hoci bola Rose dosť blízka priateľka, nečakala, že ju pozve na oslavu v takom úzkom okruhu ľudí a už vôbec nie, keď bolo jasné, že tam bude aj Albus. Niežeby mala v pláne vyrobiť tam cirkus, ale nehľadiac na to, ako veľmi sa snažila, ich stretnutie zakaždým sprevádzalo napätie, ktoré na svojej oslave určite nepotrebovali.

Pozvaná však bola a mienila tam ísť, hoci sa musela priznať, že na chvíľu zvažovala možnosť, že by sa na niečo vyhovorila a nešla by. Nemala záujem stretnúť sa s ním a nechať sa urážať alebo zazerať na seba. Lenže Rosino a Scorpiusovo zasnúbenie bolo príliš významné na to, aby si ho nechala ujsť len preto, že sa chcela vyhnúť Albusovi. Boli už predsa dospelí a ako takí by mali byť schopní správať sa civilizovane a konečne zabudnúť na hlúpu tínedžerskú zášť.

Keď vošla do baru, ktorý jej Rose zmienila v liste, zábava bola v plnom prúde. Jedna časť, ktorá bola oddelená od zvyšku miestnosti, bola zjavne rezervovaná pre nich a bola naplnená ľuďmi, ktorý Bailey nevidela od školy. Niektorých nepoznala vôbec, ale väčšinu z nich poznala aspoň z videnia a vedela, kto sú.

„Tak si prišla!" vyhŕkla natešene Erica, ktorá sa k nej valila medzi ľudí so širokým úškrnom na tvári.

Bailey sa uľavilo, že hneď narazila na niekoho, s kým sa mohla rozprávať a nemusela tam len tak stáť a cítiť sa trápne. „Jasné, že som prišla," odpovedala jej a usmiala sa, keď ju Erica objala. „Toto by som si nenechala ujsť. Dajme si drink a poďme za Rose. Chcem im obom zagratulovať."

Erica prikývla a ihneď ju viedla cez tlačenicu k baru. Zrejme mala o tom, kto sa kde nachádzal, prehľad, pretože Rose tam až teraz uvidela postávať Scorpiusa so svojou novopečenou snúbenicou. Obaja vyzerali ako vystrihnutí z časopisu a usmievali sa od ucha k uchu. Erica sa obzrela cez plece a zachytila Bailein pohľad. „Prepáč, že sme sa nemohli stretnúť už skôr," ospravedlnila sa jej.

„Rose mi povedala, že si musela pracovať."

Erica prikývla. „Ale nabudúce to určite nezmeškám. Musíme dobehnúť stratený čas," povedala s úsmevom, ale ďalej rozhovor nerozvádzala, pretože v tej chvíli si ich všimla Rose. Schmatla Scorpiusa za ruku a vyšla im v ústrety, vlečúc úbohého slizolinčana za sebou.

„Bailey!" rozjarene zvolala, zaškerila sa a hodila sa jej okolo pliec. Vyzeralo to tak, že Rose si už stihla poriadne hrknúť.

„Ešte raz gratulujem," zablahoželala jej Bailey, keď sa od nej Rose konečne odtiahla. Potom sa presunula ku Scorpiusovi, ktorý bol o poznanie triezvejší, no s podobne prihlúplym úsmevom na tvári, a zľahka ho objala. „Gratulujem. Nemohol si si vybrať lepšie," šepla mu do ucha. Podľa toho, ako sa zatváril, usúdila, že s ňou plne súhlasí.

Hoci by sa bola s oslávencami rada pozhovárala, sotva si stihli vymeniť pár zvorilostných fráz a už sa schádzali ďalší gratulanti, ktorí si žiadali ich pozornosť. Erica ju chytila za lakeť. „Poď, nechajme ich venovať sa ostatným a my si nájdeme nejaký stôl," povedala a ťahala ju za sebou. „Mimochodom, asi pred mesiacom som videla ten film, ktorý si mi odporučila." Sadli sa k prázdnemu stolu a Bailey objednala víno. „Mala si pravdu, je skvelý. A nechcem predbiehať, ale myslím, že som našla svojho ďalšieho obľúbeného režiséra."

„Mám pre teba pár ďalších objavov, keby si chcela," odvetila s úsmevom Bailey. Kto by kedy povedal, že ona a Erica si k sebe nájdu cestu cez muklovské filmy? Rosina kamarátka bola spočiatku voči Bailey veľmi skeptická. Dalo by sa povedať, že dokonca nepriateľská. Erica nerozumela, prečo sa s ňou Rose spriatelila a vôbec s tým nesúhlasila, hoci sa do toho príliš nestarala. Snažila sa Bailey vyhýbať a odmietala všetky Rosine snahy o zmier až do chvíle, keď zistila, že slizolinčanka je podobne nadšená fanúšička muklovskej kinematografie ako ona. Síce nejaký čas trvalo, kým sa vytratila vždyprítomná podozrievavosť a nedôvera, ale nakoniec sa z nich stali kamarátky.

Erica nadšene prikývla. „Pošli mi ich sovou. A vieš čo? Pôjdeme na nejaké spolu, nie? Musíme využiť, kým si v Londýne," navrhla. „Keď si bola preč, často som chodila do kina s Rose, lebo ona vie, ako to tam chodí."

Priniesli im víno a Bailey si s Ericou pripila. Obe si nie úplne decentne odpili a položili poháre na stôl. Chrabromilčanka sa však zrazu zháčila, vyvalila oči a zakryla si rukou ústa.

„Dokotla!" zanadávala. So znechuteným výrazom na tvári odtlačila pohár ďalej od seba a pokrútila hlavou.

Bailey sa na ňu nechápavo zamračila. „Čo? Je to víno pokazené?" spýtala sa a ihneď začala skúmať obsah jej pohára. „Moje je dobré." Privoňala k tmavočervenému moku, ale necítila nič okrem lahodnej vôbe hrozna.

„Nie, víno je fajn. Len som zabudla, že nepijem," vysvetlila jej, na čo na ňu Bailey nadvihla obočie.

„Zabudla si, že _čo_?" neveriacky sa spýtala. „Odkedy? Pustila si sa do nejakej novej detoxikačnej kúry?"

„Nie," znela jej strohá odpoveď.

„Tak prečo teda nepiješ alkohol? Niežeby som to neschaľovala, len je to pre mňa úplná novinka," povedala. Odrazu v nej však skrslo nepríjemné podozrenie. „Dúfam, že to nie je kvôli tomu, že musíš brať nejaké elixíry, lebo si chorá."

„Nie!" rýchlo ju uistila Erica.

„No tak v čom to je? Aj keby si sa dala nečakane na zdravý životný štýl, viem, že vína by si sa nevzdala. Príliš ho miluješ."

Erica sa na ňu zamračila a na chvíľu odvrátila pohľad. „Poznáš ma príliš dobre," nešťastne zašomrala. „Dobre teda," povedala, keď sa na ňu znova pozrela, „poviem ti pravdu, ale musíš si to nechať pre seba. Ešte som to nepovedala ani Rose. Nikto to nevie."

Bailey prikývla a prisľúbila jej mlčanie. Netrpezlivo čakala, kým jej Erica vyzradí svoje tajomstvo. A keď to urobila, Baileina myseľ to akosi odmietala v tej chvíli prijať. Slová „som tehotná" bolo totižto to posledné, čo od nej čakala.

„S kým?" spýtala sa, keď z nej opadol počiatočný šok. Bolo pochopiteľné, že chcela vedieť, koho dieťa čaká jej kamarátka, keďže si nebola vedomá toho, že by Erica s niekým v tomto okamihu chodila. Jej druhá otázka však dávala oveľa menej zmyslu a oveľa viac Bailey zahanbila.

„Dúfam, že nie s Albusom?" vyhŕkla skôr, než sa dokázala zastaviť. Tie slová jej jednoducho vyleteli z úst. Zalapala po dychu a na chvíľu útrpne zatvorila oči. Ako to mohla povedať nahlas?!

Samozrejme, bolo nepravdepodobné, že by sa dala Erica do kopy s Albusom. Keby ju Albus považoval za potenciálnu partnerku, už dávno by sa dali do kopy. No Bailey vedela, ako veľmi ním bola Erica v Rokforte posadnutá a hoci odvtedy prešli už roky, jej myseľ si pospájala všetky nitky a došla k výsledku, že by to predsa len mohlo byť možné. Alebo bola iba fakt veľmi paranoidná.

Ericina reakcia jej však dala odpoveď skôr, než skutočne otvorila ústa. Z jej výrazu ihneď vyčítala, že ju jej otázka prekvapila asi tak veľmi, ak nie viac, ako samotnú Bailey. „Nie! Jasné, že nie!" rázne odvetila. „Ako ti také niečo vôbec mohlo napadnúť?"

Bailey pokrčila plecami a veľmi sa snažila, aby to vyzeralo nenútene, hoci jej napäté telo nechcelo veľmi splupracovať. „Myslela som si, že si bola do neho zamilová," potichu povedala. Bolo jej nepríjemné o tom hovoriť.

„Áno – pred rokmi."

„Jasné," zašomrala Bailey zahanbene. „Tak kto je to potom?" rýchlo sa spýtala, aby Erice ani len nenapadlo pýtať sa jej, prečo jej tak rýchlo prišiel na um práve Albus Potter. A prečo sa to spýtala s takým očividným zhrozením v hlase.

„Nepoznáš ho. Ani nie je čarodejník."

„Mukel?" nemohla tomu uveriť.

Erica prikývla a na chvíľu odvrátila pohľad. „Išlo iba o jednu malú epizódu hneď po rozchode s Paulom. Doteraz nechápem, ako som to mohla urobiť. Ako som mohla byť taká neopatrná a... hlúpa." Pozrela sa na Bailey s jasnou ľútosťou v očiach. No ona tam uvidela niečo viac. Niečo, čo ju veľmi mrzelo, že tam vidí. Znechutenie samej zo seba. „Vieš, že ja nie som taký typ človeka. Nikdy predtým som nič podobné neurobila. Dokonca som predtým ani nevliezla s chlapom do postele, kým som ho naozaj dobre nepoznala a nerandili sme minimálne dva mesiace. A zrazu spravím takúto kardinálnu sprostosť!" S lakťami opretými o stôl si zložila hlavu do dlaní. Vyzerala ako kôpka nešťastia a Bailey si nebola istá, čo by jej mala teraz povedať.

„Všetci robíme chyby," chlácholivo odvetila.

„Chyby áno, ale ja ani neviem, ako sa volá!" vyhŕkla Erica spoza dlaní. „To nie je chyba, to je katastrofa."

Bailey by to katastrofou nenazvala, no ona nikdy nebola v podobnej situácii, takže jej neprináležalo hodnotiť to. Vedela si však predstaviť aj horšie veci, ktoré sa jej na tej jednorázovke mohli stať. Zostať tehotná bol podľa jej názoru ten menší problém. A existovali predsa spôsoby, ako to nechať zmiznúť, ako keby to tam ani nikdy nebolo.

„Chceš si to nechať?" spýtala sa potichu, aby ich náhodou niekto nezačul, hoci sa to zdalo kvôli hudbe a hlasnej vrave úplne zbytočné.

Erica zodvihla hlavu z dlaní a Bailey prekvapilo, že jej oči boli suché. Prisahala by, že plakala. „Neviem," povzdychla si. „Odkedy som sa to dozvedela, nepremýšľam o ničom inom, ale vážne neviem."

Bailey prikývla a nesnažila sa na ňu tlačiť ani radiť jej. Toto bolo niečo, s čím si musela poradiť sama.

 **ooOoo**

Hoci Erica pochopiteľne nemala na zábavu vôbec náladu, podarilo sa jej vyhnať čierne myšlienky z hlavy a tváriť sa, ako keby sa nič nestalo. S rovnakým predstieraným nadšením sa šla porozprávať s pár bývalými chrabromilčanmi, ktorých uvidela v dave a nechala Bailey samú. Jej to ale neprekážalo.

Porozhliadla sa a s prekvapením zistila, že tam nepoznela až tak veľa ľudí, ako predpokladala. Samozrejme, bar sa hemžil Rosinými červenovlasými bratrancami a sesternicami, ktorých Bailey poznala, ale bolo to iba z videnia a nepoznala mená valnej väčšiny. Potom tu bolo pár chrabromilčanov, ktorých si pamätala zo školy, ale z pochopiteľných dôvodov to neboli ľudia, ktorí by sa s ňou pustili do priateľského klábosenia. Na jej prekvapenie tam nezahliadla jediného slizolinčana, ktorý by jej mohol robiť spoločnosť. Scorpius mal v slizoline kopu priateľov. On a Albus patrili k tým ľuďom, ktorí mali veľmi extrovertné povahy a priateľstvá si vytvárali bez najmenších ťažkostí. Preto ju tak prekvapilo, keď zistila, že tam nevidí nikoho z ich fakulty. Ale možno to boli tie druhy kamrátstiev, ktoré pretrvali v škole, ale neprežili realitu vonku. Ostatní čarodejníci boli zrejme ich kolegovia z práce alebo priatelia, ktorých si získali až po škole. Takže keď to zhodnotila, okrem samotných oslávencov a Erici tam nebol nikto, s kým by mohla stráviť večer.

Bailey siahla po víne a so zamračením si odpila. Nečakala, že v záplave Scorpiusových a Rosiných známych sa bude cítiť taká opustená. Zo zamyslenia ju odrazu prebral rev, ktorý bol taký silný a výrazný, že aj napriek tomu, aký bol v bare hluk, vyznel úplne nepatrične. Okamžite hľadala zdroj jeho pôvodu a netrvalo dlho, kým ho našla. Príchod Jamesa Pottera, známeho metlobalového hráča, nemohol predsa vyvolať nič menšie ako obrovský ošiaľ. Napriek jeho sláve mu Bailey nevenovala veľa pozornosti. Jej pohľad sa nezastavil na Jamesovi, ale na osobe, ktorá stála vedľa neho a s ktorou prišiel na oslavu. Albus. Aj keď celé osadenstvo v bare oslavovalo príchod jednej z najväčších metlobalových hviezd v čarodejníckej Británii, ona sa zamerala na jeho brata.

Samozrejme, čakala, že tam bude. Bolo by skôr zvláštne, keby neprišiel na oslavu zasnúbenia najlepšieho priateľa a najlepšej kamarátky a zároveň sesternice. No z pochopiteľných dôvodov sa ich stretnutia obávala. Dúfala, že sa jej podarí byť nenápadná a neupútať jeho pozornosť čo možno najdlhšie. Modlila sa, že keď si ju nakoniec všimne, pretože v takom malom bare to bolo nevyhnutné, zvrtne sa opačným smerom a jednoducho ju bude ignorovať. Nestála o ďalší rozhovor s ním, ktorý by sa s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou zvrtol na roztržku.

Jej pohľad znova upútal Albusov starší brat. Akonáhle celé čarodejnícke osadenstvo nočného baru zistilo, kto práve vošiel dnu, zhŕkli sa okolo neho skupinky podpisuchtivých fanúšikov. Bolo šťastie, že sa podobné veci nestávali aj jej. Postupom času zistila, že modelky zriedkakedy vyvolajú taký veľký záujem, aby ich okamžite ľudia spoznali. Najmä ak sa premávajú po uliciach nenamaľované, čo Bailey v Paríži bežne robila. Vtedy ju sotvakto vôbec spoznal. Na veľkých podujatiach a večierkoch bola však aj ona bombardovaná médiami a oduševnenými nadšencami módy. Dokázala sa teda vcítiť do Jamesovej kože a oceniť, že ona sama sa s takými situáciami nemusí pasovať denno-denne.

Keď sa teraz pozrela na Jamesa, za žiarivým úsmevom uvidela záblesk únavy a možno dokonca aj znechutenia. Ten chrabromilčan ani nevedel, ako dokonale mu rozumela. Povzdychla si, napila sa z vína a zadívala sa na Ericin nedopitý pohár. Porozhliadla sa okolo seba, ale svoju čerstvo tehotnú kamarátku nikde v spleti podnapitých tiel nevidela. Schmatla jej pohár a bez výčitiek svedomia si odpila.

Už si stihla všimnúť, že to vyzeralo, ako keby sa tam všetci čarodejníci poznali. Rozprávali sa medzi sebou, smiali sa alebo spolu tancovali. Cítila sa tak trochu ako vyvrheľ. Tá oslava naozaj nebola to, čo očakávala. Po pár nudných minútach, ktoré bola schopná vyplniť iba zízaním na zabávajúcich sa ľudí a kontrolovaním, kde sa nachádzal Albus, začala zvažovať, že sa radšej vytratí domov. Vyhľadá Rose a Scorpiusa, poďakuje im za pozvanie a s úľavou sa vydá na cestu domov. Aj keby mala práve náladu na flámovanie, bohužiaľ, to vyzralo tak, že nemala s kým. A ona fakt neznášala, keď sedela v bare sama a cítila sa ako chudera.

Bola rozhodnutá vstať a vzdať to, keď sa miestnosť ponorila do ticha doslova jediným mávnutím čarovného prútika. Následne začula jemné zacinkanie a zodvihla pohľad. O pozornosť nežiadal nik iný ako Albus Potter, ktorý stál pri stole s pohárom v ruke a zjavne sa chystal predniesť prípitok. Bolo prirodzené, že práve on povie zopár slov o čerstvých budúcich manželoch, ale aj tak ju podráždilo, že ju akosi stále prenasledoval.

Bailey sa o niečo viac zošuchla na svojej stoličke, aby náhodou nepritiahla jeho pozornosť a odvrátila od neho pohľad. Ešte aj metlobaloví nadšenci zhŕknutí okolo Jamesa stíchli a prerušili návaly ošiaľu nad stretnutím so svojou hviezdou. Bailey si povzdychla, dopriala si ďalší poriadny dúšok vína (koľký to už bol?) a snažila sa vytesniť Albusov hlas z hlavy. Napriek tomu však čo-to z jeho prípitku zachytila. Keď počula, ako hovorí o láske, šťastí, o budúcich manželoch, ktorí sú ako dve polovice jednej duše, začalo jej byť nevoľno od žalúdka. Chápala tie vtipné časti, kedy každému, kto bol ochotný počúvať, vylíčil, ako Rose Scorpiusa odmietala a dušovala sa, že s ním nechce mať nič spoločné. Tie sentimentálne kecy od neho však nezniesla.

Keď bol koniec, úprimne ďakovala Merlinovi, že to netrvalo dlhšie. Ešte za potlesku sa postavila od stola a pohľadom pátra po Erice. S konečnou platnosťou ju vysedávanie pri stole osamote prestalo baviť. Pretĺkala sa pomedzi zabávajúcich sa čarodejníkov k baru, odkaľ mala asi najlepšiu šancu nájsť ju a oznámiť jej, že pôjde domov. Potom rozlúči s Rose a zmizne odtiaľ najrýchlejšie, ako jej to nohy v topánkach na vysokom opätku dovolia.

V tej spleti tiel nebolo jednoduché nájsť Ericu, ale po niekoľkých ďalších minútach ju zbadala v skupinke nejakých vyfintených žien. Odľahlo jej. Zdalo sa, že sa jej podarí vypariť sa skôr, než niekde v dave narazí na Albusa. Rýchlo zoskočila z barovej stoličky, aby ju nestratila z dohľadu a úplne nechtiach tak atakovala muža, ktorý práve prechádzal okolo. Otočila sa k nemu s podráždeným výrazom na tvári, hoci si bola dobre vedomá toho, že to bola jej vina. Stretla sa s pobaveným pohľadom Jamesa Pottera.

Okamžite zaťahala za pomyselné opraty svojej momentálnej horkokrvnosti a hnev sa v nej upokojil. „Och, prepáč, nevšimla som si ťa," ospravedlnila sa pokorným tónom, ktorý vôbec nekorešpondoval s tým, aká bola ešte pred pár sekundami napálená.

James sa na ňu na jej obrovské prekvapenie uškrnul. „Nie si ty náhodou tá modelka zo slizolinu?" Bailey prikývla. „Tá, čo zlomila môjmu bratovi srdce?"

Úsmev, ktorý sa jej začal formovať na tvári, zvädol. Kto povie niečo takéto človeku, s ktorým sotva kedy prehovoril jediné slovo? „Si opitý?" spýtala sa druhú vec, ktorá jej zišla na um. Tá prvá bola na jej vkus príliš vulgárna.

Pohodil plecom. „Pravdepodobne."

„Vidím," povzdychla si. Naozaj vôbec nevyzeral triezvo, čo si uvedomila hneď, ako sa opýtal tú nehoráznu otázku. „A nikomu som srdce nezlomila."

„Hovor si, čo chceš, Zabinyová, ale ja to vidím inak."

Chystala sa mu odvrknúť, že je jej úplne jedno, ako to vidí on. Že má pokrk toho, ako ju stále niekto z niečoho obviňuje. Udržala však svoj hnev na uzde, pretože si uvedomovala, že to povedal pravdepodobne iba preto, že bol taký naliaty. Ako sa mu to podarilo za takú krátku dobu, odkedy sa vymanil z pazúrov nenásytných fanúšikov, bolo však mimo jej chápanie.

„Ak si to myslíš, tak nechápem, prečo tu ešte stojíš a rozprávaš sa so mnou," povedala dostatočne chladným tónom na to, aby z neho aj vo svojom stave vyrozumel, že by ju mal nechať na pokoji.

James však nedostal možnosť odpovedať jej. „Á, vidím, že si si našla spoločnosť," ozvalo sa pri nich a spoza Jamesa sa z ničoho nič vynorila Erica. „Rose ma za tebou poslala," povedala jej. „Myslela si, že sa tu nebudeš mať s kým baviť. Tuším nemala pravdu."

„Ale mala," zašomrala Baiely a vyslúžila si za to od Erici nadvihnuté obočie. Než na to stihla reagovať, jej kamarátka už sústredila svoju pozornosť na ich spoločníka.

„James!" vyhŕkla, ako keby len teraz zbadala, kto vedľa nej stojí. „Ako sa máš? Aké je to byť späť v Londýne?"

Slávny metlobalový hráč si ju prehliadol od hustých natočených vlasov až po tmavomodré semišové lodičky. A trvalo to podozrivo dlho, ako keby sa snažil vryť si jej výzor do pamäte. S odpoveďou si dával tak načas, že Bailey na neho prižmúrila oči a Ericin úsmev, ktorá mala na tvári, odkedy k nim podišla, začal vädnúť.

„Fajn," bola Jamesova prekvapivo krátka odpoveď. Bailey sa na neho nechápavo zamračila.

„Keď si sa presťahoval späť domov, asi sa ti ten prestup ku Caerphillským katapultom podaril, však?"

„Áno."

Erica sa usmiala. „Tak to ti gratulujem."

„Ďakujem."

To bola už jeho tretia jednoslovná odpoveď. O čo tu išlo? Bailey nemala v najmenšom úmysle vložiť sa do rozhovoru a James vyzeral ktovie prečo úplne vyvedený z miery. Bolo teda na Erice, aby viedla konverzáciu, o čo sa na Baileino ohromenie naozaj úporne snažila. „Ešte som o tom nečítala v Dennom Proroku. Držíte to v tajnosti?"

James pokrútil hlavou. „Nie." Bailey nadvihla obočie. Fakt, čo mal za problém? Už si myslela, že znova zostane pri tejto strohej odpovedi, ale vtedy sa ozval znova. „Nedrží sa to v tajnosti, ale v pondelok máme tlačovku a dovtedy by som o tom nemal verejne hovoriť."

Erica sa usmiala. Jej výzor prezrádzal úľavu. „Samozrejme. Odo mňa sa nikto nič nedozvie," sľúbila mu a otočila s k Bailey.

„Čo?" spýtala sa slizolinčanka, keď jej začínalo byť jasné, že Erica od nej na niečo čaká.

„Ani ty to nikomu neprezradíš, však?" dôrazne povedala. Bailey mala pocit, že keby ju mohla kopnúť do členku bez toho, aby si to James všimol, urobila by to. Bola rada, že nesedia pri stole.

Bailey prevrátila očami. „Och, jané," odvetila. „Ako keby ma to zaujímalo," dodala potichšie, ale obaja ju počuli. James nijako nezareagoval, ale Erica sa na ňu temne zamračila. Jej nahnevaný výraz netrval dlho. Otočila sa k Albusovmu bratovi a usmiala sa na neho.

„Vidíš? Od nás tá správa určite neunikne," povedala mu, ale odpovedi sa jej nedostalo. James im už totižto nevenoval pozornosť. Uprene sledoval niečo, čo sa odohrávalo na druhej strane baru a jeho výraz prezrádzal nevôľu. Obe sa otočili tým smerom, aby zistili, čo sa deje. Lily, Jamesova mladšia sestra, a v súčasnosti Baileina osobná bytová dizajnérka, stála neďaleko tanečného parketu a bola ponorená do ohnivej konverzácie s nejakým mužom. Vyzeral v jej veku, bol vysoký a podľa Baileinho názoru aj pekný. A tiež rozčúlený. Bol to jej priateľ? Tých pár stretnutí, ktoré s Lily mala, boli striktne pracovné. O svojom súkromní s ňou z pochopiteľných dôvodov nikdy nehovorila a Bailey by ani vo sne nenapadlo spýtať sa jej. A to nielen preto, že si bola istá, že by ju poslala dočerta.

Podľa toho, čo sa pred nimi odohrávalo, nebol nahnevaný iba on. Liline pekné črty tváre boli skrútené do škaredej masy a ruky jej len tak lietali naokolo v prudkých gestách.

„Prepáčte," zašomral James prekvapivo triezvo. Prekĺzol pomedzi ne smerom k svojej mladšej sestre. Bailey s Ericou si len vymenili začudované pohľady.

„Kto je to?" opýtala sa slizolinčanka, ukazujúc na hádajúcu sa dvojicu.

„Leith, Lilin priateľ."

„Hm," bolo všetko, čo na to Bailey povedala. Nemala v úmysle pýtať sa na neho, pretože ju to ani trochu nezaujímalo. Erica sa však sama rozhovorila.

„Chodia spolu už rok a nikto z jej rodiny z toho nie je nadšený. Počula som, že je vraj poriadny nervák." Zahľadela sa na nich. „Keď sa tak na nich pozerám, tak tomu aj verím."

„To fakt nie je moja starosť," zašomrala a odvrátila sa od hádajúcej sa dvojice, ku ktorej práve pristúpil James. Otočila sa k Erice. „Odchádzam," stručne jej oznámila.

„Čože?" vyhŕkla Erica. Jej nečakané rozhodnutie ju prekvapilo. „Nie, nemôžeš odísť. Ešte nie je ani desať!"

„Ako si povedala, keď si prišla, nemám sa tu s kým baviť. Ty tu poznáš kopu ľudí, ja takmer nikoho. Aspoň nikoho, kto by bol ochotný prehodiť so mnou zopár slov, aby som sa tu necítila ako idiot. Tak idem domov." Jej slová nemali trpkú príchuť, akoby sa mohlo zdať. Boli povedané vecne a bez hnevu či sebaľútosti. Bailey dobre vedela, ako na tom bola so svojimi bývalými spolužiakmi z iných fakúlt.

„A to znamená, že tu nemôžeš nikoho spoznať?" spýtala sa jej Erica. „No tak, nebuď taká nespoločenská. V muklovskom svete si hviezda, ale keď prídeš domov ku svojim, tak sa zrazu od nás odťahuješ."

Bailey pokrútila hlavou. „To nie je pravda. Odťahujem sa iba od niektorých ľudí. Ale naozaj, vôbec na to nemám náladu. Chcem ísť domov, dať si dlhý kúpeľ a zahrabať sa do postele." Pokrčila plecami. „Škoda len, že nemám ani vaňu a ani posteľ."

„No vidíš! A ja ťa môžem zoznámiť s niektorými kamarátmi. Určite sa ti budú páčiť," navrhla jej Erica. Na Bailein vkus sa tvárila až príliš optimisticky.

„Budem hádať. Sú tí priatelia z chrabromilu?" Ani jej nemusela odpovedať. „Šanca, že sa mi budú páčiť, je dosť mizivá a to, že sa im budem páčiť ja, je ešte menej pravdepodobné."

„Hej! Ja som tiež chrabromilčanka. A Rose taktisto."

Bailey sa uškrnula. „Vy ste výnimky." Úsmev sa z jej tváre zrazu vytratil. „Ale myslím to vážne, idem domov. Mohla by si, prosím, povedať Rose a Scorpiusovi, že som ich nemohla nájsť, a tak som odišla bez rozlúčenia?"

Ericino obočie vyletelo nahor. „Mám im klamať?"

„Prosím! Musím odtiaľto vypadnúť čo najrýchlejšie. Nechcem riskovať, že, keď ich budem hľadať, narazím na A-" Neskoro si uvedomila, o čom začala pred Ericou tak bez rozmyslu tárať. Škoda bola ale už napáchaná a aj keď tú vetu nedokončila, chrabromilčanka nemusela mať geniálne IQ, aby jej došlo, koho tým myslela.

„Albusa?"

Bailey pevne stisla pery a hnevala sa sama na seba.

„Rose mi povedala, že si s ním mala nejaké nepríjemné stretnutie."

Slizolinčanka zvraštila čelo. „Vy chrabromilčania tuším milujete pretriasať môj osobný život. Idem domov," prísne povedala. „Uži si večer."

Zvrtla sa na opätku a rozhodným krokom kráčala ku dverám.

„Fajn, ale ešte sa o tom porozprávame," kričala za ňou Erica. „A nezabudni mi poslať tie filmy."

Bailey bez otočenia zodvihla ruku, aby jej dala vedieť, že ju počula a ponáhľala sa ku dverám. Keď sa k nim dostala bez akéhokoľvek incidentu či zastavenia, prekĺzla cez ne von do živého večerného Londýna a od úľavy sa zhlboka nadýchla. Očakávala, že sa jej pľúca naplnia čerstvým vzduchom presiaknutým typickou vlhkosťou. Namiesto toho jej do nosa vrazil štipľavý cigaretový dym, ktorý jej niekto práve vyfúkol rovno do tváre. Namosúrene začala mávať rukou okolo svojej hlavy. Zvrtla sa, aby vyčistila žalúdok tomu, nech už to bol ktokoľvek, kto si dovolil behať po svete a sebecky obťažovať ľudí svojim smradľavým zlozvykom.

Slová pobúrenia, ktoré sa jej drali na jazyk, sa jej však zasekli v krku, keď zrazu stála zoči-voči tomu, komu sa celý večer tak zúfalo snažila vyhnúť.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus bol ten posledný človek, ktorého mala teraz chuť stretnúť. Nestála o jeho nepríjemné slová. Nechcela ho vidieť a netúžila sa s ním rozprávať. Iba chcela ísť domov a na chvíľu zabudnúť, že nejaký Albus Potter vôbec existuje. No zároveň nedokázala potlačiť natešené a nervózne zhupnutie žalúdka pri pohľade na neho. Nemohla si prikázať, aby nebola aspoň trochu rada, že ho vidí, aj keď jediné, čo jej spôsoboval, boli problémy, výčitky a nešťastie. Takže keď ho stretla vonku pred barom, mala chuť sa zvrtnúť na päte a utekať opačným smerom, aj keď jedna jej časť sa mu potešila. Ale odmietala vyzerať pred ním až tak zbabelo.

„Och, Albus," zaskočene povedala, keď so značnými ťažkosťami prehltla tvrdé slová, ktoré mala pripravené pre vtedy ešte neznámeho fajčiara.

Slizolinčan vyfúkol ďalší kúdol dymu, no keď uvidel, aké je jej to nepríjemné, odvrátil hlavu, aby ju dym znova nezasiahol do tváre. Mal aspoň toľkoto slušnosti a Bailey sa úprimne čudovala, kde sa v ňom nabrala. V posledných pár rokoch na ňu nikdy nebral ohľad, nech už sa jednalo o čokoľvek.

Ako sa ticho medzi nimi predlžovalo, Bailey si bola čoraz istejšia, že jej nemieni ani len odpovedať. Možno bol aj jednoduchý pozdrav viac než si podľa neho zaslúžila. Nervózne prestúpila z nohy na nohu a v duchu sa sama seba pýtala, prečo ešte neodišla. V hlave jej však skrsla aj otázka, prečo ju teraz ignoruje, keď k nej predtým prejavil slušné správanie.

Nabrala odvahu, prezrela si ho a pri pohľade na jeho tvár sa zarazila. Prižmúrila oči. Nevyzeral prekvapene, keď ju uvidel vyjsť z baru. To znamenalo, že ju predtým musel vidieť vo vnútri. Veľmi dúfala, že tam nestál preto, lebo na ňu čakal, pretože čokoľvek od nej chcel, nemohlo to byť nič dobré. Rozhodnutá, že to radšej nechce vedieť, zvrtla sa vpravo a začala kráčať preč. Bar nebol v čarodejníckej časti Londýna, takže sa nemohla premiestniť, kde sa jej zachcelo. Vo vzduchu bolo cítiť vlhko, ale dúfala, že nespŕchne, kým sa nedostane domov.

„Bol som prekvapený, keď som ťa videl vo vnútri," zastavil ju Albusov hlas, sotva stihla spraviť dva kroky. Otočila sa a prekvapene sa na neho zadívala. Čokoľvek mal na srdci, dúfala, že to nebude trvať dlho.

„Nerozumiem prečo."

„Nehodíš sa tam," jednoducho povedal. „Preto si väčšinu času sedela sama pri stole a zabíjala čas pitím vína, nie?"

Zarazila sa. Sledoval ju? „Veľa Rosiných a Scorpiusových známych nepoznám, to máš pravdu," potvrdila, stále sa v duchu čudujúc, prečo ju vo vnútri pozoroval a kam tými rečami mieril.

„Veď o tom hovorím." Vydýchol posledný kúdol dymu a zvyšok cigarety hodil na zem. Neobťažoval sa ani ju zahasiť. „Nepatríš sem."

Takže o toto mu išlo? Chcel ju prinútiť cítiť sa ešte viac nevítaná, než sa už cítila? Že ju to vôbec ešte prekvapovalo. „Nemusíš mi netaktne naznačovať, aby som odišla. Bola som na odchode skôr, než si ma zastavil," odvrkla mu. Bola zvyknutá, že sa vyhýbal jej spoločnosti, ale že sa ju snažil úplne vystrnadiť aj zo života svojich priateľov? To bolo niečo nové.

Zvrtla sa. Nemusela počúvať jeho zádrapčivé slová. Napriek všetkému, čo k nemu v minulosti cítila alebo možno ešte stále cíti, nemienila zostávať v jeho prítomnosti, keď ju prakticky vyhadzoval. Nechystala sa mu to ani vyhovárať. Začala kráčať preč od neho, ale hnev, ktorý sa v nej po jeho slovách hromadil, sa zrazu dostal na povrch. Už dávno vzdala pokusy presvedčiť ho o tom, že nie je taká hrozná a opovrhnutiahodná osoba, za akú ju považoval. Nikdy to nikam neviedlo a už z toho bola unavená. Ani teraz to nemala v úmysle, ale nech sa prepadne, ak od neho znova odkráča mlčky a so zvesenou hlavou. Kúsok hrdosti v nej ešte zostal.

Zastala. Dlane bojovna zaťala v päste a pribehla späť k nemu s výrazom úplného znechutenia na zachmúrenej tvári. „Vieš čo, Albus? Ak ti moja prítomnosť vadila, hovoríš to tomu nesprávnemu človeku. Som ich kamarátka rovnako ako ty a mám také isté právo byť tu. A ak sa ti to nepáči, choď sa sťažovať Rose alebo Scopriusovi, pretože tí ma sem pozvali," vychŕlila zo seba rýchlosťou zlatej strely. Pravdepodobne by bola vo svojom preslove pokračovala a povedala mu oveľa viac z toho, čo mala na srdci, keby ju neprerušil niekto, kto sa z ničoho nič vynoril z baru. Ani Rose ani Scorpius si ho nevšimli, kým neprehovoril.

„Sťažovať sa kvôli čomu?"

Obaja k nemu obrátili hlavu a stretli sa so Scorpiusovým pohľadom, ktorým si ich pozorne prehliadal. Bailey si zahryzla do pery a odvrátila sa od neho, aby sledovala Albusovu reakciu. Bolo na ňo vidieť, že tie slová už oľutoval. Nie však preto, že by si zrazu uvedomil, ako idiocky sa správal, ale preto, že to Scorpius počul. Naprázdno prehltol. „Ničomu," rýchlo povedal.

Scorpiusa tým pochopiteľne neoklamal. „Viem, čo som počul. Kvôli čomu by si sa mal sťažovať?"

Už len z pohľadu na Albusa bolo Bailey jasné, že mu neodpovie. A to ju rozčúlilo. Ak mal toľko guráže a vyhadzoval ju z oslavy, ktorú ani neusporadúval on, mal by mať gule aspoň na to, aby to Scorpiusovi priznal. „Mám mu to povedať ja?" opýtala sa Bailey jedovato. Za normálnych okolností by ho nikdy nechcela zatiahnuť do problémov, ale už toho mala jednoducho dosť. Možno ak mu Scorpius prehovorí do duše, konečne si uvedomí, ako hlúpo sa správa. Radosť jej to však nerobilo.

„Nepleť sa do toho!" vyštekol na ňu.

„No tak vy dvaja! O čo tu ide?"

Bailey sa pozrela na Albusa, ale ten od oboch odvrátil pohľad. Po krátkom tichu pokrútila hlavou. Predpokladal, že to nechá len tak? Dokedy si myslel, že to bude znášať?

„Albus ma odtiaľto v podstate vyhodil. Podľa neho sem nepatrím," povedala s pohľadom upreným na Ala. On sa na ňu nepozrel. Hlavu mal odvrátenú a pery stisnuté. Aj vo svetle pouličnej lampy videla, ako sa mu od hnevu chvejú nozdry.

„Je to pravda?" neveriacky sa ho opýtal Scorpius.

Albus na neho zazrel. „Povedal som iba to, čo si všetci myslíme," odvetil. Bailey prekvapilo, že neštekal iba po nej, ale bol nepríjemný aj ku Scorpiusovi.

Blondiak nadvihol obočie. „Kto všetci?" opýtal sa pomaly, ako keby opatrne, ale v skutočnosti to bol iba výsledok potláčania hnevu.

„Keď som povedal všetci, _myslel_ som tých všetkých," nahnevane odvetil Albus a rozhodil rukami okolo seba tak prudko, že keby sa Bailey neuhla, asi by schytala poriadny úder.

„A ako vieš, čo si myslím ja?"

„To je jasné, nie? Poznáš ju rovnako dobre ako ja," povedal Al a ohrnul nad Bailey nos. Tá na neho prižmúrila oči, ale radšej sa rozhodla nereagovať. Toto bolo medzi nimi dvomi.

„Áno, poznám ju. A čo?"

Tmavovlasý slizolinčan vyzeral zrazu zaskočene. Zostal na Scorpiusa zarazene civieť, no čoskoro to zo seba striasol a oči sa mu zaleskli hnevom. „Je dcéra smrťožrútov! Je to klamárka, manipulátorka a zlý človek. Prečo by si chcel niekoho takého na svojej oslave?"

Bailey od neho odvrátila tvár. Cítila, ako sa jej líca zapálili hnevom, ale predovšetkým zahanbením. Naozaj si priala, aby jeho slová neboleli. Neočakávala od neho vyznania lásky, bola na jeho grobianské správanie zvyknutá, ale toto už bolo príliš. Snáď by mohol brať ohľad na to, že stojí rovno vedľa neho a počuje všetko, čo o nej hovorí. Ale možno mu to bolo úplne jedno a to hovorilo o jeho citoch k nej veľa.

„Tak to si prehnal, Albus," precedil pomedzi stisnuté zuby Scorpius. Opatrne sa zadíval na Bailey, ktorá na sebe cítila jeho skúmavý pohľad, aj keď mala sklopené oči.

„Takže teraz si na jej strane?!" neveriacky vyhŕkol Al. Neveriacky a pobúrene. Ako keby bolo niečo také úplne nemysliteľné, pretože on mal vždy vo všetkom pravdu a Scorpius mu mal iba bezducho pritakávať. A preto, že ona bola podľa neho zosobnené zlo.

„Nie som na ničej strane."

„Vážne? Lebo mne pripadá, že si."

Scropius pokrútil hlavou na znak toho, že vôbec nerozumie, čo sa s jeho priateľom deje. Bailey bola na tom úplne rovnako. Bol ako rozzúrený pitbul, ktorý iba hľadal príležitosť na niekoho zaútočiť. Na kohokoľvek, ale najradšej na ňu. „Len sa mi nepáči tvoje správanie k nej. Toto si rozhodne nezaslúži."

Nielen Albus ale aj Bailey teraz stratila reč. Ak by o niekom nepovedala, že sa jej zastane, tak to bol určite Scorpius. Nie kvôli tomu, že bol Albusov najlepší priateľ, ale preto, že z prvého radu sledoval jej najhoršie možné správanie k Alovi. A takmer rozbila ich priateľstvo, keď ho pred rokmi na výlete v Rokville pobozkala.

Takže keď si to zhrnula, vedela, že si nezaslúži, aby sa kvôli nej Scorpius s Albusom pohádal. „Okej, chalani, to by už stačilo. Scorpius, aj tak som už bola na odchode, takže nie je treba to nejako zveličovať-"

„Tak si mala držať hubu!" nevraživo po nej zavrčal Al a tým ju úplne umlčal. „Alebo odísť."

„Albus!" zahriakol ho Scorpius a rozhodil okolo seba rukami. „Nechaj ju na pokoji. Bailey je moja a Rosina kamarátka. Nemáš právo takto sa k nej správať alebo ju vyhodiť z oslavy _našich_ zásnub!"

„Ja som ju nevyhodil!" teraz takmer kričal. „Len som povedal, že ju tu nikto nechce."

„Tým nikým si ale myslel seba, nie? Lebo iba tebe vadí jej prítomnosť niekomu inému," povedal Scorpius. Bailey pri nich bezmocne postávala a neodvážila sa do toho zasiahnuť.

„Vieš čo? Keď chceš, aby tu zostala, pôjdem ja."

„Nie!" vyhŕklo z nej. Schmatla Albusa za ruku, aby ho zastavila, on sa jej vytrhol. „Ja som chcela ísť domov. Nemusíš odchádzať." Zvrtla sa ku Scorpiusovi, aby sa s ním rozlúčila. Videla na ňom, že sa chystal niečo Albusovi povedať, ale Bailey pokrútila hlavou. V ten večer toho bolo už viac než dosť. „Nechaj to tak." Smutne sa usmiala. „Nestojí to za to, aby ste sa hádali."

Podišla k nemu. „Mrzí ma, čo som spôsobila. Dúfam, že ti to nepokazí zvyšok večera."

Scorpius mávol rukou. „Netráp sa tým. Tento raz to prekvapujúco nebola tvoja vina," povedal jej s úškrnom, ale jeho oči zostali vážne. Šibol pohľadom na Albusa.

Neveselo sa pousmiala a pokrčila plecami. Nemala na to čo povedať. Keď prechádzala okolo Albusa, aby sa konečne vydala domov, nemohla sa na neho ani pozrieť.

 **ooOoo**

Baileyne dni po oslave v bare boli naplnené nakupovaním s Lily. Našťastie. Aspoň nemala čas premýšľať nad tým, čo sa stalo na oslave. Hoci najprv cítila zadosťučinenie, keď Albusa nabonzovala Scorpiusovi, rýchlo svoju túžbu po pomstne oľutovala. Naozaj nemala záujem vraziť medzi nich klin a naštrbiť ich priateľstvo. A už vôbec nechcela, aby sa pohádali počas Scorpiusovej oslavy zásnub.

Povzdychla si a rýchlo cupitala za Lily po obrovskom obchodnom dome. Bol to vlastne jeden gigantický obchod s nábytkom a dizajnérskymi doplnkami. Mali by tam nájsť väčšinu vecí, ktoré potrebovali, čo bolo šťastie, pretože fakt nemala náladu chodiť po obchodoch.

„Keď zaplatíme, zájdeme ešte do pár obchodov," informovala ju Lily cez plece, keď zamierili k pokladniam. Na to, že boli v čisto muklovskom obchode, sa tam vyznala vynikajúco. Dokonca ani užasnuto nezízala na čítačku kreditných kariet. Pozrela do malého notesa. „Potrebujeme ešte všetky kuchynské potreby, ten biely porcelánový jedálenský set, o ktorom sme hovorili včera, matrac, prikrývky, vankúše do spálne a obývačky, obliečky, maličkosti do kúpeľne..." Otočila sa k Bailey. „Si už unavená alebo to vybavíme ešte dnes?"

Bailey od nej odvrátila hlavu a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Tón, ktorým to povedala – ako keby bola Bailey nejaká panička vyrobená z cukru, ktorá nič nevydrží, bol príliš povýšenecký na to, aby to vyznelo starostlivo. Lily toto robila často. Neustále mala naoko nevinné poznámky, ktoré ťali do živého a vypúšťali jed. To dievča ju iritivalo čím ďalej tým viac.

„Ja som v pohode," pretisla pomedzi zuby a sladko sa na ňu usmiala. Pristúpila k pokladníčke, podala jej kreditnú kartu a od rozčúlenia sa ani nepozrela na účet. Prekliata Potterka! Jej nepriateľstvu rozumela, ale musela jej to robiť za každú cenu ťažké? To nemohla jednoducho držať jazyk za zubami? Ale možno nemohla. Možno sa dozvedela o hádke medzi Scorpiusom a jej bratom, ktorú spôsobila a toto bola jej forma odplaty. Alebo bola rozladená z toho, ako sa pohádala s frajerom na oslave zásnub.

„Super!" falošne nadšene odvetila Lily a Bailey premýšľala, na čo sa vôbec obťažovala pretvarovať sa. Nikoho tým neoklamala.

Keď vyšli von z nákupného centra, museli počkať na taxík, ktorý Lily objednala. Hoci boli čarodejnice, po muklovskom Londýne sa za denného svetla nemohli len tak premiestňovať, ako ich napadlo. Večer to nebol taký veľký problém, ale cez deň bolo riziko, že ich niekto uvidí, o poznanie väčšie. Bolo oveľa bezpečnejšie použiť muklovské dopravné prostriedky.

„Ako dlho v tom ešte budeš pokračovať?" spýtala sa Bailey z ničoho nič. Vytiahla z kabelky slnečné okuliare a nasadila si ich. So zadosťučinením si všimla, ako Lily na ostrom slnku prižmúrila oči. Bolo detinské tešiť sa z jej nepohodlia, ale vážne sa nestarala. Okrem toho bola slizolinčanka, nemohlo sa od nej čakať nič iné.

„Pokračovať v čom?"

„V tom, že si ku mne nepríjemná," upresnila to. „Na začiatku to malo svoje čaro, ale začína to byť nudné a otravné."

Lily sa to ani nesnažila poprieť, čím v skutočnosti Bailey prekvapila. „A čo si čakala?"

„Hviezdičky a jednorožce určite nie," sarkasticky odvetila, „ale profesionalitu áno. Tá Jess, tvoja kolegyňa, povedala, že si jedna z najlepších. Myslela som si, že sa tak budeš aj správať. Ale možno sa tvoja kolegyňa mýlila."

Z výrazu na Lilinej tvári usúdila, že brnkla na tú správnu strunu. Chrabromilčanka sa jej však rozhodla neodpovedať. Miesto toho stisla pery, odvrátila sa od nej a vyzerala na ulici taxík.

„Ak si myslíš, že kvôli Albusovi na teba nepodám sťažnosť, tak sa mýliš," povedala Bailey svojím najsladším a najfalošnejším hlasom, akého bola schopná. Predtým takúto myšlienku ihneď zavrhla, ale čím odpornejšia k nej Lily bola, tým viac nad takouto možnosťou uvažovala. Na začiatku bola ochotná brať ohľad na to, že je Alova sestra, ale Bailey bola aj slizolinčanka a ako taká podobné správanie nemienila tolerovať.

Červenovláska na ňu zazrela, ale znova mlčala. Správne predpokladala, že neblafuje. Aj pre Albusovu sestru existovali určité hranice.

Nasadli spolu do taxíku, Lily povedala šoférovi, kam mali namierené a viezli sa v napätom tichu. Bailey sa v duchu pripravila na to, že takto bude vyzerať aj zvyšok ich dňa. A nemýlila sa.

 **ooOoo**

Tom sa k nej dovalil v ten najmenej vhodný čas. Bola zahrabaná medzi krabicami od nábytku, návodmi na montáž nábytku, matkami a skrutkami a rôznymi inými nevyhnutnosťami, keď počula niekoho zaklopať na dvere. Vystrčila hlavu spoza škatúľ a s povzdychom sa vyškriabala na nohy. Keď otvorila dvere, vyškieral sa na ňu Tom, ktorý sa ležérne opieral o zárubňu s rukami založenými na hrudi. Vonku bolo teplo, takže mal oblečené biele polotričko a tmavomodré krátke nohavice.

„Och, to si ty," zašomrala Bailey a odstúpila, aby okolo nej mohol vojsť do vnútra.

„To je príjemné privítanie," odpovedal Tom a skrivil ústa do ironickej grimasy. Bailey ho nasledovala do najväčšej miestnosti, ktorá mala byť v budúcnosti obývačkou, ale ktorá teraz pripomínala hotové bojisko.

„Len som si myslela, že to bude niekto iný."

Tom sa zrazu zastavil a zostal civieť na spúšť pred sebou. S otvorenými ústami sa otočil k Bailey a nadvihol na ňu obočie.

„Bola si na nákupoch?"

„Konečne sme s Lily kúpili všetko, čo sme potrebovali. Zajtra by mali prísť nejakí čarodejníci z ich obchodu, aby postavili všetok nábytok a Lily to mohla dotiahnuť do konca."

„Tak prečo ten nábytok staviaš ty?" spýtal sa, zatiaľ čo si prezeral roztrhané škatule a porozhadzované kusy nábytku. „A bez prútika?"

Pohľad, ktorým ju počastoval, jej jasne dával na javo, že si o nej myslí, že jej úplne preskočilo. Veď prečo by čarodejnica stavala nábytok ručne, keby na to mohla použiť prútik? Lenže ona na to mala veľmi dobrý dôvod. Teda, aspoň pre ňu bol ten dôvod dobrý. „Potrebujem sa konečne vyspať na normálnej posteli a nemienim čakať do zajtra," vysvetlila. „A potrebujem sa niečím zabaviť. Stavať ju ručne je pracnejšie a zložitejšie, ale nemám pri tom čas premýšľať nad hlúposťami."

Tom sa k nej zvrtol a zaboril do nej svoje bystré tmavohnedé oči. Bailey cítila, ako ju pozorne študuje. „Neopýtam sa ťa, o akých hlúpostiach hovoríš, to si nechám na neskôr. Prišiel som ťa pozvať na večeru a keď sa tak na to všetko pozerám, asi naozaj potrebuješ aspoň na chvíľu vypadnúť." Bailey sa na neho unavene usmiala. „Tak si vezmi kabelku, alebo čo to vy ženské nosíte, a pohni zadkom."

Uškrnula sa na neho. „Ak ti nebude vadiť, že s tebou vyjdem na verejnosť takto," roztiahla ruky a pomaly sa otočila okolo svojej osi, „tak môžeme hneď vyraziť."

Tom si až teraz všimol, že bola oblečená v starej kockovanej košeli a čiernych legínach. Na chvíľu sa zarazil a zvraštil obrvy. Bailey sa rozosmiala. „Myslela som si," so smiechom prehodila cez plece a ponáhľala sa do svojej budúcej spálne, kde mala všetko oblečenie ešte stále uložené v kufroch. A po zemi. No čo mala robiť, keď nemala skriňu? „Prezlečiem sa, umyjem a hneď som tu. Daj mi päť minút."

Tom čosi zašomral, ale to už nepočula.

„Takže päť minút, čo?" ozvalo sa v obývačke, keď sa Bailey vynorila zo spálne. Zmätene sa okolo seba poobzerala, aby našla zdroj hlasu, ktorý ju oslovil, ale Toma nevidela. Potom sa jeho hlava zrazu vynorila spoza rozbaleného čela postele.

„Už by si mal vedieť, že keď žena povie päť minút, nikdy to nie je päť minút." Podišla k nemu a našla ho sedieť na zemi v tureckom sede a papiermi od nábytku v lone. Zamračila sa. „Čo robíš?"

Tom pokrčil plecami, odhodil papiere a postavil sa. „Pozeral som si návod na tvoju posteľ. Keď sa vrátime z večere, pomôžem ti ju postaviť." Pozrel sa na ňu cez plece, keď kráčal ku vchodovým dverám. „Čítala si si to vôbec? Jedna osoba by to nezvládla postaviť. Neviem, o čo si sa tu snažila."

Bailey prevrátila oči, schmatla kabelku zo zeme a zabuchla za nimi dvere.

 **ooOoo**

„Takže na koho si čakala?"

Bailey sa práve chcela napiť z bieleho vína, keď sa zrazu Tom ozval. Rozmyslela si to a odtiahla pohár od pier. „Prosím?"

„Keď som prišiel do tvojho bytu, povedala si, že si čakala niekoho iného," vysvetlil.

„To som nepovedala," protirečila mu. „Povedala som, že som si myslela, že to bude niekto iný."

„Kto?"

Pokrčila plecami. „Nikoho konkrétneho som tým nemyslela, ale po tom večierku som čakala skôr niekoho iného."

„Akom večierku?" nechápavo sa spýtal.

Až vtedy jej došlo, že o zasnúbení Scorpiusa a Rose ešte nevedel a takisto nevedel, že bola pozvaná do baru na malú oslavu ich zásnub. Nemohol teda vedieť ani o tej nepríjemnej hádke, ktorej sa stala svedkom a ktorú, povedzme si úprimne, spôsobila. Tak sa pustila do vysvetľovania. Netrvalo to veľmi dlho, pretože priebeh oslavy vedela zhrnúť do jedinej vety.

„Bola som taká nahnevaná, že som sa vrátila späť a povedala Albusovi, čo si tom myslím. Vtedy tam prišiel Scorpius a veci sa zrazu zmenili zo zlých na naozaj zlé," pokračovala. „Scorpius ma pred ním obraňoval a pohádali sa, tak som si myslela, že by to mohla byť Rose alebo Scorpius."

„Ale bol som to iba ja," doplnil ju Tom.

Bailey prevrátila oči a usmiala sa. Nabrala si na vidličku kúsok z lasagní. „Som rada, že si to bol ty. Oni by ma na večeru nepozvali."

Tom si nabral zo svojej diviny, chvíľu prežúval a potom sa napil z pohára s červeným vínom. Oprel sa na stoličke a skúmavo sa na ňu zadíval. „Povedz mi niečo." Bailey zodvihla hlavu. „Ako dlho mu mieniš tolerovať také správanie?"

Nechápavo sa zamračila. „Nepočúval si ma? Povedala som mu, čo si o ňom myslím."

„Nie dosť dôrazne."

„A čo som mala urobiť?" dotknuto vyhŕkla.

„Mala si ho udrieť," navrhol ponad pohár. „Ja by som to urobil," zašomral potichu, ale počula ho.

„Nie som za fyzické násilie."

„Nepáči sa mi, ako sa k tebe správa a nepáči sa mi, že sa ľutuješ."

Bailey sa na neho zarazene pozrela.

„Nepozeraj sa tak na mňa, poznám ťa."

Na chvíľu od neho odvrátila pohľad a povzdychla si. Položila vidličku na tanier a znova sa sústredila na Toma. „Neľutujem sa. Volá sa to vina. Viem, že je to hlúpe. Zaslúžil si to, ale aj tak ma mrzí, že sa s ním Scorpius pohádal kvôli mne. Mrzí ma to kvôli nim obom."

„Premerlina, si slizolinčanka, ako sa môžeš cítiť vinná?"

Sklopila pohľad. „Zvyčajne sa necítim. Ale keď ide o neho, nemôžem si pomôcť."

Tom pokrútil hlavou. „Si beznádejný prípad."

„Áno, ja viem," netrpezlivo povedala, „a ešte aj patetická. Myslím, že si mi to kedysi už raz či dvakrát povedal."

„Teraz to myslím úplne vážne." Nahol sa dopredu a predlaktia si oprel o stôl. „Nie je to zdravé, Bailey. Musíš na neho zabudnúť, inak ťa to stiahne ku dnu."

„Už som ti raz povedala, že nedokážem ovládať, čo cítim," smutne povedala.

„Možno sa dosť nesnažíš."

Zazrela na neho, ale neodpovedala. Vedela, že mal pravdu. Keď bola vo Francúzsku, všetko bolo fajn, hoci aj vtedy randila len zriedkavo. Ale teraz v Londýne sa pristihla, ako stagnuje na tom istom mieste. Mal pravdu. Nesnažila sa to zmeniť. Dúfala, že tie pocity samé zmiznú, čo bolo nezdravé, pretože vedela, že ak sa to nestalo, kým bola v zahraničí, teraz sa to nestane určite.

„Alebo dúfaš, že na teba zmení názor?"

Bailey sa narovnala a vyvalila na neho oči. „Čo?"

„Povedala si mi, že ťa kedysi mal rád. Možno dúfaš, že to bude cítiť znova."

Krátko neveselo sa zasmiala. Také niečo jej vôbec neskrslo v mysli. „Nie, Tom. To sa nestane. Nenávidí ma. Ako by sa to mohlo zmeniť na lásku?"

Tom nadvihol obočie. „Ešte si to nepočula? Od nenávisti k láske je iba malý krôčik."


	6. Chapter 6

Na druhý deň sa Lily dovalila do Baileinho bytu skoro ráno aj s hordou pomocníkov s prútikmi pripravenými na prácu. Bola trochu prekvapená, keď uvidela, že veľkolepá posteľ stála v spálni a očividne v nej už niekto spal. Plachta bola na svojom mieste, obliečky boli natiahnuté na vankúšoch a prikrývke, ktoré boli lebadolo pohodené na matraci. Červenovláska sa s prekvapeným výrazom otočila na Bailey, ale nijako to nekomentovala - Lily v ten deň skoro nič nekomentovala. Pracovala v napätom tichu a na Bailey sa sotva pozrela. Musela byť stále nadutá kvôli tomu, že jej Bailey povedala, že na ňu podá sťažnosť, ak neprestane so svojím iritujúcim správaním. Slizolinčanka si teda užívala slasti tichej domácnosti.

Hoci na zveľadení jej bytu pracovali samí čarodejníci, stihli v prvý deň iba hrubé práce. Vybúrali steny tam, kde zavadzali, nejaké dostavali, spravili podlahy a vymaľovali všetky miestnosti. Bolo šťastie, že boli čarodejníci, a všetok nerozbalený nábytok, ktorý sa bez ladu a skladu povaľoval po byte, mohli zmenšiť, aby im nezavadzal pri práci. Bailey bola s postupom prác spokojná, ale ešte nadšenejšia bola, keď zistila, že stihli vykachličkovať kúpeľňu a zapojiť toaletu, vaňu a sprchu. Čarodejník nedokáže plne oceniť funkčnú kúpeľňu na slušnej úrovni, kým nie je donútený sprchovať sa v čomsi, čo pripomínalo plechovku od piva a z každého rohu tam na ňu striehla pleseň. Nečudo, že raz či dvakrát vpadla do Tomovej izby v dome Nottovcov a na dlhú dobu obsadila jeho kúpeľňu.

Druhý deň premeny jej bytu bol zaujímavejší, pretože mohla čosi robiť aj ona. Hneď ako bola postavená kuchynská linka, porozbaľovala všetky taniere, poháre, hrnce a ďalšie riady a ukladala ich do poličiek. Pravda, ktorú o nej vedel jediný človek – Tom, bola, že rada varila. Áno, presne tak, veľká zlá slizolinčanka mala rada varenie a pečenie. Niežeby z nej bola zrazu domáca puťka, iba rada pripravovala dobré jedlo. Preto trvala na dobre vybavenej kuchyni.

Keď bola hotová, zavelila na prestávku na kávu. Tento raz si aspoň už mali kde sadnúť. Bailey, ktorá bola zo všetkých nových vecí nadšenejšia, než bolo pravdepodobne normálne, so širokým úsmevom na tvári po prvýkrát uvarila kávu vo svojej novej kuchyni. Sadla si spolu s ostatnými k masívnemu jedálenskému stolu a schmatla kôpku časopisov, ktoré tam boli lebadolo položené, aby im nezavadzali. Položila ich na parapetnú dosku a vzala si z nich Denného proroka. Bol síce zo včera, ale ešte ho nestihla ani otvoriť. Listovala stránkami, až narazila na nadpis _Nová známosť úspešnej modelky?_. Pod ním bola obrovská fotografia, ktorá okupovala polovicu jednej strany. Na tej fotke bola ona s Tomom, keď boli deň predtým v reštaurácii. Tom sa na nej nahýňal nad stôl a nakláňal sa k nej, pričom jej niečo hovoril. Vtedy sa práve rozprávali o Albusovi, pamätala si to. Na fotke to však vyzeralo, ako keby si vymienali nejaké nežnosti.

Bailey skoro vyprskla kávu na noviny, keď to zbadala. Prekliate novinárske pijavice! Čudovala sa, prečo sa jej kvôli tomu ešte neozval Tom. Ale možno ani on to ešte nevidel, pretože nebol veľkým fanúšikom Proroka. Ani sa neobťažovala prečítať si článok a rozzúrene šmarila noviny do koša. Keď sa zvrtla, stretla sa Liliným spýtavým pohľadom, ale chrabromilčanka sa jej nič nepýtala. Ešte stále trucovala a odmietala sa s ňou rozprávať. Správala sa ako malé dieťa, ale to mala zrejme po svojom podarenom bratovi.

Po krátkej prestávke sa pustili znova do práce a robotníci onedlho odišli. Zostala len Lily, ktorá dolaďovala posledné detaily, zatiaľčo sa Bailey vytešovala zo svojho nového príbytku a všetko si obzerala. Bola pri tom, keď kupovali všetky veci, ale bolo úplne iné vidieť ich všetky pohromade. Dokonca ani Lilino mlčanie jej nemohlo pokaziť náladu.

Bailey práve ukladala všetko svoje oblečenie do šatníka, keď začula niekoho zaklopať na dvere. Zarazila sa, položila lodičky na zem a bežala ku dverám. Nikoho nečakala a jediný, kto by ju v túto skoro večernú hodinu mohol navštíviť, bol Tom. Možno ten článok predsa len videl a prišiel sa jej posťažovať. Niežeby za to mohla ona.

Otvorila dvere, ale na ich druhej strane nestál Tom. Stretla sa s pohľadom prenikavých zelených očí pekného vysokého blondiaka. Bailey prekvapene nadvihla obočie. V prvej sekunde si bola istá, že toho človeka v živote nevidela a čudovala sa, čo od nej asi tak chce. Potom si však spomenula. Už ho videla a to veľmi nedávno. Na Scorpiusovej a Rosinej oslave zásnub tancoval a neskôr sa hádal s Lily. Musel to byť jej priateľ, o ktorom jej hovorila Erica.

„Ahoj," pozdravil ju a šarmantne sa usmial. Bailey zostala zaskočená. Tento muž sa vôbec nepodobal na toho, ktorý kričal v bare na Lily. „Môžem hovoriť s Lily? Som jej priateľ."

Bailey sa prebrala zo svojho prekvapenia a prikývla. „Iste." Zvrtla sa, vošla do bytu a našla Lily ako prútikom pripevňovala záclonu v jej spálni.

Zastala medzi dverami. „Tvoj priateľ je tu," povedala.

Lily trhla prútikom a záclona padla na zem. Mykla hlavou k Bailey. „Čo?"

„Tvoj priateľ je tu," zopakovala a prižmúrenými očami si ju premeriavala. „Ako vie, kde bývam?"

„Neviem," pomaly odvetila Lily. Bailey na nej videla, že bola rovnako zarazená ako ona. Ale možno sa na hlúpu iba hrala.

„Povedala si mu, kde má za tebou prísť?"

„Nie, nepovedala," odpovedala podráždeným tónom a prekĺzla popri nej, aby vyšla zo spálne. Bailey ju počula pozdraviť sa s ním, ale potom sa vchodové dvere zatvorili. Pokrčila plecami, odlepila sa od zárubne dverí a znova vošla do šatníka. Ešte nebola ani v polovici. Prečo si len zobrala toľko veľa oblečenia?

Práve dávala jedny z tých pár večerných šiat, čo si vzala so sebou, na vešiak, keď z vonkajšej chodby začula tlmené hlasy. Neboli dostatočne hlasné na to, aby počula, čo hovorili, ale bolo jej to jedno, pretože nemienila načúvať. Zaujalo ju však, že jeden tlmený hlas znel veľmi nahnevane a ten druhý bol pokojný. _Znova sa hádali?_ prebehlo jej mysľou, ale viac sa o nich nestarala. Do vzťahu medzi Lily a jej frajerom jej fakt nič nebolo. Snažila sa zablokovať hlasy, ktoré k nej začali čím ďalej tým viac prenikať cez steny. Dávať pozor začala až vtedy, keď sa bytom ozval hlasný tresk.

Bailey, ktorá sa zohýnala k jednému z kurfrov položených na zemi, sa mykla a rýchlo sa narovnala. Bežala cez spálňu na chodbu a vyvalila oči na Lily, ktorá stála pri dverách a zhlboka dýchala.

Zodvihla hlavu. „Prepáč, nechcela som dverami tak tresnúť," ospravedlnila sa napätým hlasom.

Bailey sa zamračila. „To nič," zamumlala. Lily okolo nej prešla bez slova a bez vysvetlenia. Bailey sa zvrtla a sledovala, ako vytiahla z vrecka svojich džínsov prútik a vrátila sa k práci.

Hoci neplakala, Bailey na nej videla, že sa sotva drží pohromade. „Hej, je už dosť neskoro. Nemusíš to dokončiť dnes," ozvala sa, ale Lily chrbtom k nej potriasla hlavou. Úporne sa snažila upevniť záclonu na garnižu na stene, ale pri tom, ako sa jej chvela ruka s prútikom, to bolo nemožné. Keď stratila trpezlivosť, záclona znova dopadla na zem. „Doriti!" nahlas zanadávala a Bailey s hrozením zistila, že v jej hlase počula vzlyk.

Čo má robiť s dievčaťom, ktoré ju neznáša, ale ktoré plače v jej byte, pretože sa pohádala s frajerom? Nevedela, ako sa zachovať v podobnej situácii, nebola zasraná chrabromilčanka! Sledovala, ako si Lily sadla na ustlanú posteľ, zhrbila sa a potichu vzlykala.

Na to, či je v poriadku, sa jej rozhodne neopýta, lebo očividne v poriadku nebola. „Myslím, že by si naozaj mala ísť domov," ozvala sa nervóznym hlasom Bailey. Rozhodne sa ju nechystala utešovať. To jednoducho nemala v povahe, a neurobila by to, ani keby k nej Lily nebola predtým taká odporná.

„Nechcem ísť domov," zašomrala.

Bailey zostala civieť na jej chrbát. Takže doteraz sa k nej chovala ako k handre, ale keď nechce ísť domov, tak jej byt je jej zrazu dobrý? Povzdychla si a nedokázala zabrániť tomu, aby to nevyznelo podráždene. Hoci až tak veľmi sa nesnažila.

„Spravím čaj," oznámila jej, presunula sa do kuchyne a odľahlo jej, že uplakanú chrabromilčanku už nemá na očiach. No stále ju počula. „Čaj je hotový," zvolala, keď postavila oba hrnčeky na stôl a sadla si na stoličku. Dúfala, že Lily došlo, že nebude nosiť čaj do novo zariadenej spálne. V nálade, v ktorej sa chrabromilčanka nachádzala, by jej ešte mohlo napadnúť od jedu hodiť hrnček na úplne nový koberec.

Netrvalo dlho a Lily sa vynorila zo spálne. Bez slova si sadla oproti Bailey a so sklonenou hlavou sa chopila hrnčeka. Už neplakala, ale oči mala červené a unavené, pokožku na tvári napätú. Nepríjemné ticho sa predlžovalo. Lily pomaly miešala čaj a lyžičkou ticho cinkotala o okraje hrnčeka.

Bailey to privádzalo do šialenstva. „Takže, ako sa tvoj priateľ dozvedel, kde bývam, keď si mu to nepovedala?" prerušila neznesiteľné mlčanie.

Lily pokrčila plecami, ani nezodvihla hlavu. „Neviem."

Slizolinčanka, presvedčená, že jej klame, sa zhlboka nadýchla a odvrátila od nej pohľad. „Pozri, nechcem zo seba robiť nejakú obrovskú celebritu, ale preferujem, keď novinári a väčšina ľudí nevie, kde bývam. Mohlo by to byť nebezpečné."

Lily sa prudko narovnala a pozrela na ňu cez prižmúrené oči. „Povedala som ti, že to nevie odo mňa," urazene odsekla. Potom sa znova zhrbila a odvrátila sa od nej. „Možno ma sledoval."

Baileyino obočie vystrelilo nahor tak rýchlo, až ju to skoro zabolelo. To bol vtip, nie? Lenže Lily nevyzerala, že by si robila žarty. „A to je u vás dvoch bežné?" spýtala sa a za tú otázku si od nej vyslúžila veľmi škaredý pohľad. „Čo?" reagovala. „Mne osobne sa nezdá normálne, že ťa sleduje tvoj vlastný priateľ."

„Veď mne tiež nie," zašepkala Lily.

Na to nemala čo povedať. Vlastne mala, ale ona nebola tá, čo by jej mohla dávať rady. Po prvé nebola pre Lily nič. Nebola jej rodina ani kamarátka, dokonca ani známa. Po druhé ona nikdy nemala žiadny dlhodobý vzťah, takže ako by vôbec mohla vedieť, o čom hovorí?

Lily zrazu vstala a položila prázdnu šálku na stôl. „Dokončím to zariaďovanie. Už by to nemalo trvať dlho, stačí len dotiahnuť nejaké detaily."

Bailey prikývla a tiež sa postavila. Zahrabala sa v šatníku a pustila sa do rozrobenej práce. Vôbec na to už nemala náladu, ale aspoň sa nemusela pozerať na Lily a jej pohrebný výraz.

„Hotovo," zvolala o hodinu neskôr.

Bailey si vydýchla a vykukla zo šatníka. Lily už mala na pleci tašku a mierila k vchodovým dverám. „Účet môžeš zaplatiť zajtra u nás v obchode alebo ti ho pošleme sovou."

„Sova by bola fajn."

Lily prikývla.

„Vážne to vyzerá úžasne," ozvala sa Bailey, keď ju uvidela chopiť sa kľučky na dverách. „Ďakujem."

Červenovláska trhla plecami. „Nebola to láskavosť."

Bailey prevrátila oči, ale Lily už vychádzala von, takže to nemohla vidieť.

 **ooOoo**

Na druhý deň ju zobudilo ťukanie na okno. Nie iba jedno, ale rovno dve. So zavrčaním sa vyhrabala z postele, podišla k oku a otvorila ho. Akonáhle to urobila, obe sovy vleteli dnu. Tá väčšia a o poznanie majestátnejšia, ktorú veľmi dobre poznala, zakrúžila po jej spálni, pustila list v obálke na posteľ a okamžite vyletela von. Druhá sova si sadla na vnútorný parapet a nastrčila jej nohu. Bailey odviahala pergamen a vyrovnala ho. S prekvapením zistila, že to bol účet za dizajnérske služby.

Podišla k malému kozmetickému stolíku, vytiahla z jednej zásuvky brko s kalamárom a podpísala účet. Potom ho pripevnila sove späť na nohu, aby ho mohla odniesť do Gringott banky, kde prebehne transakcia. Keď sova odletela, Bailey zazrela na list pohodený na rozhádzanej posteli. Nevedela si predstaviť deň, ktorý by sa mohol začať niečím horším, ako je list od jej matky.

Schmatla obálku, vytiahla z nej pergamen a preletela ho pohľadom. Potom sa zamračila a odhodila ho späť na posteľ. Matka ju pozvala na ďalšiu večeru s jej priateľmi. A jej pozvania sa neodmietajú. Ani jej v liste nenapísala, s kým si bude musieť sadnúť k jednému stolu a to sa jej vôbec nepáčilo. Ak jej to totiž nenapísala, znamenalo to iba jedno – vôbec sa jej to nebude páčiť.

 **ooOoo**

„Myslíš si, že je to dobrý nápad?" spýtala sa Bailey Toma, keď kráčali po Šikmej uličke do reštaurácie na obed. „Videl si ten článok v Dennom prorokovi. Ísť spolu tak skoro po článku na obed do čarodejníckej reštaurácie je čistá provokácia. Ak to, že spolu niečo máme, boli doteraz iba dohady, od dnes to budú prezentovať ako istú vec."

Tom sa k nej otočil, ale Bailey mu nevidela do očí, pretože boli skryté za tmavými sklami slnečných okuliarov. Ani jeden z nich nemal oblečený habit, pretože si na to obaja v muklovskom svete už odvykli, a obaja mali nasadené slnečné okuliare. Vďaka tomu priťahovali viac pohľadov ako kvôli faktu, že Bailey je svetoznáma modelka.

„Je mi to úplne jedno. Tebe to vadí?"

„Nie. Jasné, že nie," odvetila. „Kým o mne nepíšu, že som si to rozdala v grupáči s desiatimi chlapmi, mám ich v paži. Povedala som to kvôli tebe, nie si na to zvyknutý."

Tom sa nahlas zasmial a zaklonil hlavu dozadu. „Ak to o tebe niekedy niekto napíše, osobne mu rozbijem ciferník. To ti sľubujem."

Uškrnula sa. „Dobré vedieť."

„Ale vlastne ťa vediem do reštaurácie v Šikmej uličke naschvál. Chcem, aby nás videli."

Bailey na neho nadvihla obočie. „Čo? Prečo?"

Napravil si okuliare, ktoré mu trochu skĺzli z nosa. „Premýšľal som nad tým článkom a... ak o nás znova napíšu, možno to donúti Albusa žiarliť." Bailey sa otočila a vyvalila na neho oči, čo však cez sklíčka jej slnečných okliarov nevidel. „Ak k tebe ešte niečo cíti, určite mu nebude jedno, že so mnou potenciálne chodíš."

Bola taká prekvapená, že zastala uprostred Šikmej uličky a hodnú chvíľu sa nezmohla na slovo. „Čo?"

„Myslel som si, že by to mohol byť dobrý nápad," nevinne preniesol.

„Nie, to by teda nemohol," odsekla a odfrkla si. „Nebude žiarliť, bude mu to jedno. A aj keby sa stal nejaký zázrak a on by žiarlil, nevedela by som o tom, pretože sa nestretávame. A aj keby som ho náhodou stretla, v živote by to nedal najavo," vysvetľovala tak rýchlo, že na konci svojho monológu lapala po dychu.

„Dobre, upokoj sa, len mi to tak napadlo" chlácholil ju. Obaja sa pohli a pokračovali smerom k reštaurácii. „Chcel som len pomôcť."

„Odkedy ty podporuješ moje city k Albusovi?" nechápavo sa spýtala. „Len pred pár dňami si mi povedal, že by si mu vrazil za to, ako sa správa."

„A to stále platí."

„Tak potom čo?"

Pokrčil plecami. „Nebolo by na škodu zistiť, či ťa naozaj neznáša tak, ako hovoríš."

„To myslíš vážne?" nechcelo sa jej tomu veriť. „To, čo som ti o ňom doteraz povedala, ti nestačilo?"

Tom nemal šancu odvetiť jej, pretože konečne prišli k reštauráci. Otvoril pre ňu dvere a v tej sekunde, keď si dala dolu slnečné okuliare a obsluha ju spoznala, ich už viedli k stolu pre dvoch. Objednali si a čašník ich nechal osamote.

„Takže, ako presne vyzeral tvoj plán?" zvedavo sa ho spýtala, keď čakali na jedlo. „Budeme predstierať, že sme pár, ako nejaká banda tínedžerov?"

Tom sa na ňu škaredo pozrel. „Už si mi povedala, že to nebol dobrý nápad. Nemusíš to rozvádzať."

„Ale no tak, neurážaj sa," uškrnula sa, potom však nasadila vážny výraz. „Je to od teba milé, ale nemyslím si, že to bude fungovať."

Tom prikývol a radšej zmenil tému. „Mimochodom, tvoj byt vyzerá dobre. To je práca tej Potterovej?"

„Áno, Lilly, Albusovej sestry," pritakala. „Dokončili to len včera. Poviem ti, bola to fuška."

„Bola k tebe stále odporná?" spýtal sa. „Po kom to asi tak má," hrane sa začudoval a Bailey prevrátila oči.

„Vlastne nie, skoro celý čas sa so mnou nerozprávala. Ale to som tým nemyslela. Bolo to veľa upratovania, skladania a triedenia. A koniec bol pravá čerešnička na torte."

Spýtavo sa na ňu zahľadel. „Čo sa stalo na konci?"

„Z ničoho nič sa pred mojimi dverami zjavil Lilin frajer. Pohádali sa a nakoniec skončila urevaná na mojej posteli." Pozrela sa na Toma. „Neviem, o čo medzi nimi dvoma ide, ale Erica - Rosina a moja kamarátka, už som ti ju spomínala – mi na oslave Rosiných a Scorpiusových zásnub povedala, že vraj je veľký nervák. Podľa toho, ako na ňu kričal pred mojim bytom, to bude asi pravda."

„Ona mu povedala, kde bývaš? Nie je to náhodou protiprávne?"

Bailey pokrútila hlavou. „Lily tvrdila, že ona mu to nepovedala a ani nevedela, ako sa tam dostal. Ale vraj je možné, že ju sledoval. Chápeš to? Kto normálny sleduje svojho partnera v práci?" rozhorčene vyhŕkla. „A asi to neurobil prvýkrát."

„No to je teda vydarená rodinka. Brat psychopat a sestra so psychopatom randí," sucho skonštatoval Tom. Bailey sa na neho zamračila, ale nestihla mu odpovedať. Podišiel k nim čašník, ktorý prútikom levitoval ich objednávku a opatrne ju položil na stôl.

„Je mi jedno, s kým chodí alebo nechodí Lily," povedala, keď sa napila z tekvicového džúsu. „Ja mám svoje vlastné problémy." Tom sa na ňu pozrel spoza svojho taniera s cestovinami a mlčky ju vyzval, aby pokračovala. „Ráno mi prišla sova od mamy. Pozvala ma na večeru s nejakými rodinnými priateľmi."

Tom sa na ňu súcitne zadíval.

„A ani mi nenapísala, kto sú tí rodinní priatelia. Musí to byť niekto, koho neznášam, a preto to tají," šomrala.

„Ak chceš, obetujem sa a pôjdem tam s tebou," navrhol jej. „Teda, ak by to tvojim rodičom nevadilo. Nie som spoločenský samovrah, aby som sa tam ukázal úplne nepozvaný."

Baileyine srdce sa skoro roztopilo. Ak jej chcel nejako pomôcť, toto bola pre neho tá najhoršia forma, ale on by bol aj tak ochotný dobrovoľne vstúpiť do jamy levovej a robiť medzi ňou a jej matkou živú bariéru. To by však nedopustila. „Ďakujem, ale zvládnem to sama. Nikdy by som ťa takýmto spôsobom neohrozila." Tom sa zasmial, ale Bailey si nebola celkom istá, či to myslela ako žart. „Ale nehovorme už o mne," povedala, „radšej mi povedz, ako dlho ešte zostaneš v Londýne."

„Čo? Už ti leziem na nervy?" spýtal sa s jedným nadvihnutým obočím.

Bailey mu tú hlúpu otázku oplatila prevrátením očí. „Dobre vieš, že to nie je pravda. Len chcem vedieť, ako dlho si ťa ešte užijem, keď stále lietaš po svete."

„To hovoríš ty?" neveriacky vyhŕkol. „To ty neustále cestuješ. Ale nezáleží to na mne. Ak ma otec znova pošle niekam preč, budem musieť ísť."

Tom robil pre otca v rodinnej firme. Staral sa o zmluvy s potenciálnymi spoločníkmi a odberateľmi z celého sveta, takže veľa cestoval. Bailey vlastne ani nevedela, s čím konkrétne obchodujú. Zakaždým, keď sa ho na to opýtala, odvetil jej niečo neurčité alebo z toho jednoducho vykľučkoval. Po čase sa prestala snažiť vytiahnuť to z neho. Jeho otcovi síce nebolo nikdy dokázané, že by bol zapletený do obchodovania s predmetmi s temnou mágiou, ale počula rôzne fámy. Preto keď jej Tom nedal jasnú odpoveď, nenaliehala na neho. Niekedy bolo lepšie nič nevedieť.

Bailey napichla na vidličku krevetu a vložila si ju do úst. Kým pomaly prežúvala, nezaujato sledovala dianie v reštaurácii, keď niečo za obrovským oknom do ulice zachytilo jej pohľad. Prižmúrila oči a potom sa narovnala.

„A už je to tu," zamrmlala.

Tom zodvihol hlavu od svojich cestovín a vyslal po nej spýtavý pohľad.

„Na druhej strane cesty stojí vedľa Metlobalových potrieb redaktor Denného proroka a fotí si nás," vysvetlila.

Zaškeril sa na ňu. „Vidíš? Funguje to."

Bailey nad ním ohrnula nos. „Iba jedna polovica tvojho plánu funguje – tá jednoduchšia. A ho už, prosím, prestať spomínať?" zakňučala.

Tom trhol plecami a zaškeril sa na ňu. Zvrtol sa k veľkému oknu otočenému do ulice a s úškrnom na tvári zamával do pripraveného fotoaparátu na druhej strane ulice. Bailey zastonala a, hoci sa to úplne vymykalo etikete, položila lakte na stôl. Zložila si hlavu do dlaní. „Fakt je to nevyhnutné?" zaskučala.

„Ty si sa vyhrievala na výslní celé tie roky, odkedy si začala s modelingom. Nechaj ma vychutnať si aspoň týchto päť minút slávy," hrane ju pokáral a keď zodvihla hlavu, hodil po nej ďalší zo svojich úškrnov, ktorým sa ju zjavne snažil podpichnúť.

„Obaja vieme, že o to ti nejde. Keby áno, urobil by si to už dávno," odvetila s nakrčeným nosom. „A keď to uvidí moja matka a začne snovať plány na svadbu, bude to jedine a len tvoja vina."

„Pche! Prosím ťa, tvoju mamu zvládnem ľavou zadnou."

Baileyino obočie sa skoro stratilo v jej hustej tmavohnedej hrive. „Viem, že si ju už stretol, ale ešte si ju nevidel v jej najhoršom stave."

Tomova povznesená nálada sa zrazu zoplynula. „Si si istá, že na tú večeru nemám ísť s tebou?"

Pokrútila hlavou. „Je to moja mama a čeliť jej musím sama." Áno, presne tak. Pretože zakaždým, keď sa s ňou o čomkoľvek rozprávala, znamenalo to čeliť jej nepríjemnej povahe a tvrdým slovám. Ale už si zvykla, nie?

 **ooOoo**

Keď Bailey vošla do svojho rodného domu, aby sa zúčastnila večere, na ktorú ju pozvala jej mama, stále nevedela nič o tom, kto ďalší poctí ich príbytok svojou prítomnosťou. A neskôr to trpko oľutovala. Od prvej sekundy, keď sa pozrela do temných očí Evana Flinta, vedela, že tento večer bude trvať tak dlho ako celý rok.

Bailey bolo ihneď jasné, o čo tam išlo. Samozrejme, Evan neprišiel sám, na to bola jej matka príliš rafinovaná. Akože iba sprevádzal svojich rodičov, ktorí prišli na zdvorilostnú návštevu. Keď však ich šesť sedelo pri stole a ona bola usadená rovno oproti Flintovi, všetko na ňu kričalo, že jej matka ich chce dať dohromady. Hoci Bailey svoju mamu poznala naozaj veľmi dobre a nemala o nej žiadne ilúzie, nedokázala pochopiť, že by zašla takto ďaleko. Že by svoju vlastnú dcéru bola ochotná sotiť do náručia chorého psychopata.

Akokoľvek veľmi sa Flintovi rodičia snažili ututlať tú záležitosť s Rose, ktorá sa stala ešte v Rokforte, nepodarilo sa im to úplne. Jeho prehrešok sa síce nedostal na stránky všetkých čarodejníckych novín, ale výstup pani Flintovej, keď Rose na chodbe hradu vynadala za to, že si útok Evana iba vymyslela, videlo príliš veľa študentov na to, aby sa to dalo len tak zamiesť pod koberec.

Evan v ich šiestom ročníku napadol Rose, zbil ju a pokúsil sa ju znásilniť. Jeho rodičia mohli prisahať a vyhrážať sa koľko chceli, existovali o tom nevyvrátiteľné dôkazy. Dôkazy, ktoré by poľahky obstáli na Wizengamote a vďaka ktorým by Flint skončil minimálne v nejakom nápravnom ústave. Problém bol v tom, že Rose odmietala nechať sa vláčiť po súdoch a znova prežívať ten traumatický zážitok. A tak prípad zaľahol prachom, hoci Rosini rodičia a Scorpius to prežuli naozaj len veľmi ťažko. V neposlednom rade o jeho nepochybnej vine mlčky svedčal aj fakt, že Evana z Rokfortu vylúčili a posledný ročník absolvoval v Durmstrangu. Nemusel byť teda formálne odsúdený, aby každý, kto o tom incidente vedel, pochopil, že je to pravda. A toto mal byť človek, ktorému by jej matka ochotne dala svoje jediné dieťa. Bolo jej z toho nevoľno od žalúdka.

Počas večere sa Bailey v podstate odmietala zapájať do konverzácie a odpovedala len na naozaj nevyhnutné množstvo otázok a to jej matku privádzalo do nepríčetnosti. Keď sa na ňu pozrela, v jej očiach videla prísľub pomsty. Vedela, že si svoje správanie odskáče, ale, po pravde, čo jej mohla mama urobiť? Žili dva úplne odlišné životy a na ten jej matka nemala dosah. Toto bola jedna z výhod, s ktorou jej mama nerátala, keď ju podporovala v modelingu. Prísun vlastných peňazí znamenalo slobodu a sloboda znamenala odpútanie sa od mamy a pretrhnutie jej vplyvu na ňu. Bailey si iba smutne priala, aby sa to stalo o pár rokov skôr, keď ešte nebol jej milostný život úplne stratený.

„Pred pár týždňami som videla v časopise reklamné fotky na plavky," ozvala sa Patricia Flintová a uprela pohľad na Bailey. „Kde si ich fotila? Tá pláž a more vyzerali úžasne. Možno by sme tam mohli ísť na dovolenku."

Bailey sa musela prinútiť do zdvorilého úsmevu. „Bolo to fotené na Filipínach. Máte pravdu, pláže, ktoré sú pre turistov sú krásne, ale stačí prejsť niekoľko metrov mimo vyhradených miest a človek uvidí ich pravú tvár. Je to chudobná krajina, ktorú sužujú prírodné katastrofy a chudoba. Mnohokrát si deti nemajú nielen čo obliecť, ale ani jesť. Je to hrozné."

Patricia sa zasmiala zvonivým smiechom. „Chudobní ľudia sú takí poľutovaniahodní. Ale zamyslel sa niekto nad tým, prečo sú chudobní? Alebo prečo je v ich krajine toľko prírodných pohrôm? Možno si to zaslúžia."

Bailey sa zasekol dych v hrdle. Nemohla uveriť, čo práve počula. Naozaj tá sebestredná suka povedala, že ľudí postihujú prírodné katastrofy, lebo si to zaslúžia? Kto vôbec povie niečo také?

„Alebo je to možno cena za to, že nie sú, tak ako my, čarodejníci - lepšia rasa," pokračovala.

Och, Merlin, asi jej na to niečo povie. Fakt sa nezdrží a pekne z plných úst jej vylíči, čo si o nej a tých jej primitívnych rečiach myslí. Jej mama zrejme vycítila, čo sa chystá urobiť. Nenápadne sa naklonila a vrhla na ňu varovný pohľad. Bailey stisla pery a opätovala jej ho tvrdohlavým výrazom na tvári. Nebude tam len tak sedieť a počúvať to.

„Keď ste v tom časopise videli tie fotky, možno ste čítali aj rozhovor, čo so mnou robila redaktorka. Písalo sa tam okrem iných vecí aj o tom, že za honorár za fotenie som nakúpila potraviny a oblečenie a rozdala ich chudobným filipínskym deťom," povedala so sladkým úsmevom na tvári. A vôbec neklamala, bola to pravda.

Patricia na ňu zostala šokovane zízať. Zaujímalo by ju, či bola taká šokovaná preto, že tie peniaze naozaj utratila na chudobných alebo preto, že jej to šplechla pred všetkými rovno do tváre. Každopádne v miestnosti nastalo napäté ticho, ktoré si mladá slizolinčanka škodoradostne užívala.

Ale aby veci uviedla na pravú mieru, nebolo to tak, že by zrazu zažila nejaké ohromné osvietenie a vrhla sa na altruistickú púť. Stále bola slizolinčanka, ak sa už rozhodla urobiť nejaký dobrý skutok, chcela z toho niečo mať. Okrem toho mohla si dovoliť darovať svoj honorár na charitu. Keby žila od výplaty k výplate, nikdy by jej také niečo ani len nenapadlo. A bola to perfektná reklama. Modelka, ktorá sa stará o blaho chudobných filipínskych detí, je pre verejnosť príťažlivejšia ako nafúkaná slizolinčanka, ktorá má hlavu tak vysoko v oblakoch, že na obyčajných čarodejníkov ani nedovidí.

„Ja si myslím," nečakane sa zapojil do vypätej debaty Evan, „že nie je naškodu občas takým chudákom pomôcť. Iba málo čarodejníkov je takých privilegovaných, ako sme my," povedal, upriamil svoj pohľad na Bailey a na jej totálne zdesenie na ňu mrkol. Rýchlo sa od neho odvrátila a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Kým sa ona snažila upokojiť svoju reakciu na Evanov očividný pokus o flirt, jej mama rýchlo zmenila tému na niečo, k čomu sa Bailey nemohla vyjadriť – na rodinný biznis.

Vec sa mala tak, že jej otec disponoval dosť veľkým obnosom peňazí aj napriek vojne a prísnemu systému, akým Ministerstvo kontrolovalo prísun a pôvod peňazí čarodejníkov, ktorí boli podozriví z väzieb na smrťožrútov. Toto sa však o Flintovcoch nedalo povedať. Väčšina ich majetku prepadla ministerstvu a keďže len veľmi málo ľudí s nimi bolo ochotných obchodovať, hrozil im bankrot. Vtedy Marcus Flint požiadal jej otca o zamestnanie a on mu ho dal. Neskôr ho dal aj jeho podarenému synáčikovi. Bailey sa o to nestarala, pretože s ním dosiaľ nikdy nemusela prísť do kontaktu. Teraz jej fakt, že pracuje pre jej otca, začal piť krv.

Bailey sa s vervou pustila do svojej kačky a nabrúseným nožom rozčúlene porcovala nevinný kus mäsa. „Nedávno sa mi podarilo dostať sa k dvom vstupenkám na Banší," ozvalo sa oproti nej, no Bailey chvíľu trvalo, kým jej došlo, že Evan to adresoval jej. Nechala kačku kačkou a zodvihla hlavu. Ich rodičia sa stále rozprávali o obchodných záležitostiach a Evan teraz venoval pozornosť výhradne jej. To mala ale šťastie.

„Hm?" Nepočúvala ho a z jeho výrazu bolo jasné, že ho to urazilo. Jej ľahostajnosť ho však dožierala zrejme ešte viac.

„Povedal som, že mám dva lístky na Banší."

„Och, no, to sa teda máš," sucho odvetila a siahla po pohári s vínom. Banší bola jedna z hudobných skupín, ktorá v čarodejníckom svete práve teraz najviac letela. Bailey poznala pár ich pesničiek, ale nijako mimoriadne sa o nich nezaujímala.

„Ešte som nikoho nepozval, keby si mala záujem..." navrhol jej a na tvári sa mu objavil vyzývavý a absolútne nechutný úškrn.

„Prepáč, ale som zaneprázdnená."

„Naozaj? Tvoja mama povedala, že si teraz na dovolenke."

Bailey prižmúrila oči a v duchu zanadávala. „Prerábam byt," povedala s definitívnosťou, ktorá, dúfala, ho odradí od ďalších pokusov dostať ju na koncert. To ho ale neodradilo od snahy pozvať ju na iné formy romantickej schôdzky. Po troch odmietnutých pozvaniach to konečne vzdal. Vtedy však už vyzeral, že sa naozaj postaví a urazene odíde od stola a z ich domu. Bailey si želala, aby to urobil. Miesto toho musela trpieť jeho prítomnosť ešte ďalšiu pol hodinu.

Keď bolo konečne po všetkom a hostia odišli, vypadla odtiaľ skôr, než jej mama mohla začať hádku, na ktorú sa určite už chystala. Bailey si však nerobila veľké ilúzie. Vedela, že sa konfrontícii s matkou nevyhne, iba ju oddiali.

 **ooOoo**

Ráno sa zobudila s práchnivou pachuťou v ústach, bolesťou hlavy a nadávkami na perách. Keď sa vrátila včera večer domov, od jedu stiahla fľašu vína, ktorú očividne nemala piť, a toto bol výsledok. Sadla si na posteľ a vložila si tvár do dlaní. Cítila sa, ako keby po nej prešlo stádo rozbesnených hipogrifov.

So stonaním sa narovnala a spustila nohy z postele. Keď zodvihla hlavu, zrak jej dopadol na okno. Zrazu sa ocitla zoči-voči veľkej tmavohnedej sove. Zarazila sa a chvíľu sa na seba iba dívali. Všimla si, že mala k nohe pripevnený kus pergamenu. To bolo zvláštne. Prečo nezaťukala na okno, keď mala pre ňu odkaz? Miesto toho sedela na vonkajšom parapete a cez sklo ju uprene sledovala. Bailey sa sov nikdy nebála. Vzhľadom na to, že je čarodejnica, by to bolo čudné, ale tento raz jej pri pohľade na to zviera prešli po chrbte zimomriavky.

Naozaj nechcela vstať z postele a otvoriť okno, aby mohla sove odviazať z nohy pergamen, ale nijako inak sa k listu nemohla dostať. Vstala a nervózne pristúpila k oknu. Najprv sa zhlboka nadýchla a až potom siahla po kľučke a potiahla ju. Sova však nevletela dnu. Zostala na parapete, natrčila jej nohu a Bailey rýchlo odviazala pergamen. Nečakala na odmenu a rýchlo odletela. Bailey okamžite zatresla okno a rozrolovala pergamen. Odkaz, ktorý tam bol napísaný, bol krátky a stručný.

 _Ďakujem za príjemne strávený večer._

Zízala na tie písmená aspoň pol minúty, než sa spamätala. Nemusel tam byť podpis, aby vedela, že jej to poslal Flint. Prečo jej to však poslal, keď mu dala jasne najavo, že o neho nemá záujem? A v ktorom vesmíre bol včerajší večer príjemný?

Ak niečo naozaj nepotrebovala, tak to bolo mať na krku práve jeho. Pokrútila hlavou, prešla do kuchyne a hodila pergamen do koša. Keď tam dopadol, z koša sa ozvalo tiché zapraskanie. Bailey nadskočila a vyvalila oči. Tam, kde bol predtým pergamen s odkazom, bola v koši natlačená obrovská kytica červených ruží. Aké originálne.

Bailey sa zvrtla a prešla do kúpeľne. Kvety nechala zhniť v koši, pretože práve tam patrili.


	7. Chapter 7

Od večere v dome jej rodičov prešli štyri dni. Štyri dni a jej mama sa stále neozvala. Neposlala jej vrešťadlo, nedovalila sa do jej bytu, aby jej vynadala a vlastne ju úplne ignorovala. Bailey vedela, že by mala ďakovať Merlinovi, ale tá situácia ju skôr znervózňovala než upokojila. Bola dosť veľká šanca, že jej to robila naschvál. Chcela ju iba vynervovať, než si ju poriadne podá.

Aby sa trochu rozptýlila a pretože to sľúbila, pozvala Rose a Ericu do svojho bytu na malú kolaudáciu. S návštevou ochotne súhlasili a hneď na druhý deň jej klopali na dvere. Len čo ich otvorila, dve chichotajúce sa čarodejnice vpadli dnu a lapali po dychu.

„Vám dvom sa čo stalo?" opýtala sa Bailey prv, než ich vôbec stihla pozdraviť.

„Práve sme pri Cukrárni Fortescua videli Felicity Smithovú v úplne príšernom klobúku," vysvetlila Rose. „Mala na ňom brokolice. Chápeš to? Brokolice!" zajakávala a chytila sa za brucho.

„Keby si ju videla, tiež by si sa smiala," povedala Erica.

Bailey prevrátila oči a naznačila im, aby vošli do bytu. „Kto je Felicity Smithová?" spýtala sa.

„Chodila s nami do školy. Chrabromilčanka, o pár rokov staršia. Asi ju nebudeš poznať," ujala sa vysvetlenia Erica.

Bailey len neurčito prikývla. Aj tak ju to vlastne nezaujímalo. „Tak poďte," vyzvala ich a kráčala za nimi. Na stole v obývačke ich už čakal čaj a bábovka.

Keď sa usadili, spustili na ňu príval obdivných slov a chvály. „Nebola to moja práca," musela im pripomenúť. „To všetko Lily."

„Och," zaskočene si povzdychla Erica, „ vedela som, čo robí, ale nemyslela som si, že dokáže takto dobre zariadiť interiér. Keď raz budem mať dom a vykradnem Gringott banku, určite si ju najmem."

Rose, ktorá práve upíjala z čaju, rýchlo pregltla a šálku položila na tanierik. „Si moja kamarátka, som si istá, že ak Lily poprosím, urobí ti návrhy zadarmo."

„Ešte nemám vlastný dom, tak s tou iniciatívou brzdi. A s týmto tu," ukázala na svoje ploché brucho, ktoré zatiaľ vôbec nenieslo známky tehotenstva, „sa to v dohľadnej dobe ani nebude dať. Nebudem môcť pracovať, keď sa budem starať o dieťa, čo znamená, že si nebudem môcť dovoliť vlastné bývanie. No nie je to čarovné?" kyslo sa spýtala.

Bailey naprázdno otvorila ústa. Najprv sa zadívala na Rose, než sa znova otočila k Erice. „Takže si sa rozhodla, že si ho necháš?" potichu sa spýtala.

Erica pokrčila plecami a odvrátila tvár, ktorá zostala čiastočne skrytá za pramene plavých vlasov. „Nie som si istá, ale istá si nebudem asi nikdy. Momentálne premýšľam nad tým, čo by bolo, keby som si to nechala."

Bailey si s Rose znova vymenili pohľady. Vedela, že to, čo mala na mysli, si musí nechať pre seba. Ona nebola chrabromilčanka s mäkkým srdcom. Ak by sa to stalo jej, dieťa by si nenechala a to isté by poradila aj Erice. Naozaj chcela mať potomka s muklom, s ktorým sa vyspala jedenkrát a ktorého ani nepozná? Bola však natoľko pri zmysloch, aby vedela, že má radšej držať jazyk za zubami. Niekedy bolo lepšie priateľom klamať, ako hovoriť pravdu.

„To je dobré rozhodnutie, nie?" zvolala Rose. Jej hlas znel až príliš nadšene. Naklonila sa k Erice a položila jej ruku na plece. „Nech sa už rozhodneš akokoľvek, budeme stáť pri tebe."

Blondínka sa slabo usmiala. „Nezabudni na to, keď ťa zavolám robiť babysitting a budeš musieť vymienať špinavé plienky." Bailey znechutene nakrčila nos, ale s Rose to vôbec nepohlo. „Stále nemôžem uveriť, že sa to naozaj deje."

„No, ja tiež nie," zamumlala Bailey, za čo si vyslúžila škaredý pohľad od Erici a kopnutie do členka od Rose. „Už si o tom povedala rodičom?" spýtala sa.

Erica pokrútila hlavou. „Nie," odpovedala, „než na nich spustím túto atómovú bombu, budem musieť vedieť, čo budem s tým deckom robiť. Pretože oni budú určite chcieť vedieť, aký mám plán."

„A aký máš plán?" opýtala sa Bailey.

„Žiadny," zašomrala Erica a načiahla sa po bábovke. „Ako môžem mať nejaký plán, keď sotva dokážem uveriť tomu, že som tehotná?"

Na to nemala ani jedna čo povedať.

„A čo jeho otec?" vyhŕkla zrazu Rose. „Povedala si, že ho ani nepoznáš, ale sú spôsoby, ako by sa dal nájsť. Sme predsa čarodejníci."

„A čo mu poviem?" vybehla na ňu Erica. „Že síce to bola len jedna noc, obaja sme boli opití a ani poriadne nevedeli, čo robíme, ale že to vyústilo do zrodu ďalšieho človeka? Aj keby mi uveril, že je to jeho dieťa, prečo by s ním chcel mať niečo spoločné?"

„To nemôžeš vedieť."

Bailey s Rose nesúhlasila. Poznala opačné pohlavie dosť dobre na to, aby vedela, že táto situácia nevyzerala veľmi ružovo. Ale toto bol ďalší z tých názorov, s ktorými sa nemohla podeliť. Niekedy bolo byť jedinou slizolinčankou v okruchu chrabromilských priateliek naozaj nanič.

„Kým bude neskoro, mám ešte pár týždňov, aby som si to premyslela a rozhodla sa, ale," podoprela si rukou bradu a zatvárila sa zmorene, „bude to mať na mňa dopad, či už sa rozhodnem tak alebo onak. Je jasné, čo sa stane, ak si to nechám. A ak nie... čítala som v muklovských knihách, že aj potrat ženu veľmi zasiahne. Jednoducho – čokoľvek spravím, som v riti."

Ticho, ktoré po jej monológu nastalo, nebolo príjemné ani pre jednu z nich. Erica bola zabratá do svojich vlastných problémov, Rose súcitne sledovala svoju priateľku a Bailey v duchu premýšľala nad tým, ako veľmi sa táto návšteva líšila od predstavy, ktorú mala v hlave. Myslela si, že sa zabavia a strávia pekné popoludnie, ale toto sa skôr podobalo na kar.

Erica sa z ničoho nič vystrela na pohovke a zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Poďme sa baviť o niečom inom, dobre? V hlave mám chaos a nemyslím si, že rozprávaním o mojej situácii sa na tom niečo zmení. Bailey," oslovila slizolinčanku a otočila sa k nej, „ešte stále čakám na sovu s tými filmami, čo si mi sľúbila na Rosinej a Scopriusovej oslave v bare."

Úprimne, Bailey nemala potuchy, o čom tárala. „Čo? Aké filmy?"

Erica prevrátila oči. „Povedala si mi, že mi pošleš sovu so zoznamom nejakých dobrých filmov."

Tmavovláska sa narovnala, keď jej konečne svitlo. „A dohodli sme sa, že si pôjdeme nejaké spolu pozrieť do muklovského kina," spomenula si. „Prepáč, úplne som na to zabudla. Spíšem ti ich a pošlem ešte dnes. Sľubujem."

„Keď ste už spomenuli moje zásnuby, Scorpius mi povedal, ako strašne sa k tebe správal Albus. Naozaj ma to mrzí."

Bailey nadvihla obočie. „Prečo? Nie je to tvoja vina, Rose, ty sa mi nemusíš ospravedlňovať."

Rose trhla plecami. „Je moja rodina a urazil ťa na mojom večierku, jasné, že sa cítim trochu zodpovedná. Na druhý deň sa s ním Scorpius strašne pohádal. Myslím, že sa stále nerozprávajú."

„No skvelé!" vyhŕkla Bailey namrzene. „Takže teraz ma k tomu všetkému, čo mám podľa neho na svedomí, bude viniť ešte aj z toho, že som zničila ich priateľstvo."

„Prosím ťa, nebuď taká melodramatická. O pár dní ani nebudú vedieť, prečo sa pohádali."

„Možno," pripustila Bailey, „ale Albus si určite bude pamätať, že to bolo kvôli mne."

„Nie," oponovala Rose, „bolo to kvôli tomu, že sa prával ako idiot."

„On si myslí, že má na to právo," zašomrala. „Ale naozaj sa nechcem baviť o ňom."

„Radšej by si sa bavila o niekom inom, čo?" z ničono nič sa do rozhovoru vložila aj Erica. Čo bolo ešte čudnejšie, mala na tvári široký úškrn a dívala sa na Bailey.  
„O kom inom?" nechápala.

„Och, ale no tak!" hrane ju pokárala. Pozrela sa na Rose a potom sa znova sústredila na Bailey. „Obe sme čítali článok v Dennom prorokovi. Zjavne máš na muške nový objav."

Červenovláska horlivo prikyvovala. „Videli sme fotky. Je takýýýý chutnýýý!"

Trvalo jej iba dve sekundy, kým jej došlo, o čom Erica hovorila. Narážala na mylnú interpretáciu jej blízkeho vzťahu k Tomovi, o ktorej si mohol ktorýkoľvek čarodejník prečítať v Dennom prorokovi. A ten idiot ich v tom ešte aj nepriamo podporil, keď sa s ňou pretŕčal v čarodejníckej reštaurácii v Šikmej uličke. Povzdychla si.

„Nie je to tak."

Rose nadvihla červené obočie. „Fakt? Naozaj chceš začať práve touto vetou?" čudovala sa. „Nemusíš to pred nami popierať, ja ti to doprajem. V poslednej dobe si aj tak myslím, že si ťa Albus nezaslúži."

„A čo s tým má, dočerta, Albus?" z ničoho nič na ňu vyletela. „Myslela som si, že sme o ňom prestali hovoriť."

„No dobre," rýchlo ju chlácholila Rose a zodvihla ruky dlaňami k nej, akoby sa vzdávala. „Ako keby som nič nepovedala. Mimochodom, tvoj Tom je véééľmi chutný."

Erica, ktorá sedela oproti Bailey, sa zaškerila. „Vyzerá ako model," zasnene povedala.

„Ale nie je. A nie je ani môj Tom," zahriakla ich. Otočila sa k Rose. „Povedala si, že je chutný - dvakrát."

Rose na ňu vycerila žiarivobiele zuby. „Lebo je. Prečo sa rozčuľuješ?" spýtala sa sladkým hlasom.

„Nerozčuľujem sa!" vyhŕkla. Potom, už pokojnejšie, povedala: „Tom je len môj kamarát. Najlepší priateľ. Preto spolu trávime toľko času, ale nič viac medzi nami nie je."

„Prečo?"

Tá otázka ju zarazila. Otočila sa k Erice, ktorá sa jej to spýtala, a chvíľu sa na ňu bezmocne dívala. „Je ako môj brat," povedala. Nebola to však úplne pravda.

„Veľmi, veľmi sexy brat."

„Och, pre Merlina!" zakňučala. „To spôsobujú tie tehotenské hormóny?"

Erica prevrátila oči. „Žiadne tehotenské hormóny, mám oči."

„A vy dvaja vyzeráte veľmi pekne," dodala Rose.

„No to by už stačilo, dohadzovačky. Môžete s tým prestať?" zamračne sa spýtala. „Nechápem, čo sa to s vami deje."

Rose si odhryzla z bábovky a rýchlo prežúvala. „A nie je to jasné?" spýtala sa s plnými ústami. „Chceme, aby si si konečne niekoho našla a Tom vyzerá byť celkom dobrý adept."

„Až na to, že mám k nemu sesterský vzťah," pripomenula im.

„Och, prosím ťa," odfrkla si Erica, „to si iba navrávaš. S nikým, kto vyzerá ako on, nemôžeš mať sesterský vzťah, ak naozaj nie si jeho sestra. Vieš, čo si myslím?"

„Nie," odvetila Bailey s povzdychom, „a ani to nechcem vedieť."

„Ha, smola! Aj tak ti to poviem. Myslím si, že si stále namotaná na Albusa a to ti bráni začať si niečo s Tomom."

„Aha." Bailey si preložila ruky na prsiach a oprela sa v kresle. „Zabúdaš ale na jeden malý detail. Tom ma má iba za kamarátku a nič viac."

„Možno si mu len nedala šancu na to, aby ti dokázal, že to tak nie je," nahlas zapremýšľala Rose. Bailey na ňu vrhla vražedný pohľad a ona pokrčila plecami. „Môže to tak byť. A toto," naklonila sa a z kabelky vytiahla bielu obálku, „je perfektná príližitosť, kedy budete môcť... preskúmať svoje city."

To znelo tak strašne chrabromilsky, až Bailey nakrčila nos. „Preskúmať svoje city?" znechutene zopakovala a s nadvihnutým obočím sa načiahla po podávanej obálke. „Čo je to?"

„Je to pozvánka na oficiálnu oslavu môjho a Scorpiusovho zasnúbenia. Jeho mama sa do plánovania vážne vložila. Bude to veľkolepé. Skoro dvesto hostí."

„Dvesto?!"

Rose prikývla. „Myslím, že pozvala každého, s kým sa kedy v živote stretla. Mala si vidieť výraz mojej mamy, keď som jej to povedala," zasmiala sa. „Nemá rada takého veľké parády, ale ja sa rozhodne nesťažujem. Hoci to by som pred ňou otvorene nikdy nepovedala."

Bailey sa zasmiala a otvorila obálku. „Tuším to jediné, čo máš po mame, je mozog." Prezrela si okrasný tvrdý papier a zamračila sa. „Pre dve osoby?"

„Ako som povedala, Tom bude mať možnosť dvoriť ti."

„Dvoriť mi? Rozprávaš, ako keby si sa narodila v devätnástom storočí. A nikto mi nebude dvoriť. SME IBA KAMARÁTI," vyslovila každé slovo pomaly a zreteľne.

„Veď uvidíme," odvetila s tajomným úsmevom na tvári, ktorý sa rozhodla Bailey ignorovať. Prečo chrabromilčania vždy strkajú nos do cudzích vecí?

„Ale ani ho nepoznáš a pozývaš ho na svoje zásnuby?"

„No a?" pokrčila ramenami. „Veď je to tvoj priateľ. A máš vôbec potuchy, koľko tam bude čarodejníkov, ktorých vôbec nepoznám, lebo sú to priatelia Scorpiusových rodičov?"

„Je môj kamarát, nie priateľ," zdvôraznila Bailey. „Keď ste čítali o nás článok v Dennom proroku, bolo tam napísané celé jeho meno, nie?"

„A?" ozvala sa Erica.

„Je Nott, syn Theodora Notta. To meno vám asi niečo hovorí."

Rose si vymenila s Ericou rýchly pohľad a znova obrátila k ich hostiteľke. Zamračila sa na ňu. „Dúfam, že nenarážaš na to, že jeho otec chodil do slizolinu."

„Nie, narážam na to, že jeho otec bol vo vojne naklonený viac k temným čarodejníkom," vysvetlila.

„A Scorpiusov otec _bol_ temný čarodejník," dôrazne jej pripomenula Rose. „Bailey, ak by sme sa riadili podľa toho, akí sú rodičia našich priateľov, ani jedna z nás by tu nesedela. Myslela som si, že vieš, že také nie sme."

Bailey na chvíľu sklonila hlavu, kým opäť čelila ich pohľadom. Neľutovala to, čo povedala. Chcela si byť úplne istá, že by im Tomova prítomnosť nevadila, ak by sa rozhodla, že pôjde s ňou. „Len som chcela, aby si vedela, koho vlastne pozývaš."

„Pozývam tvojho kamaráta. A ak je, ako hovoríš, tvoj nalepší priateľ, tak by už bolo načase, aby sme ho spoznali, nie?

 **ooOoo**

Pomaly zisťovala, že dovolenka nebola zas až taká skvelá, ak ju nemala s kým tráviť. Tom musel odísť kvôli pracovným povinnostiam na pár dní do Grécka a Rose s Ericou mali na rozdiel od nej prácu, kam museli chodiť každý jeden deň, takže sa jej nemohli stále venovať. Bolo trochu depresívne uvedomiť si, že okrem nich vlastne v Londýne nemala žiadnych priateľov. Mala známych, ale boli to typy, s ktorými sa dobre zabavíte na diskotéke alebo na oslave; neboli to skutoční kamaráti. Dokonca aj medzi muklami mala iba hŕstku priateľov, ktorí boli väčšinou z branže a všetci boli rozlietaní po svete. Do úvahy, samozrejme, prichádzal aj Scorpius, ale keď sa tak nad tým zamyslela, v posledných rokoch sa s ním stretla osamote iba jeden raz. Bolo to vtedy, keď ju našiel v klube, kde boxoval Albus, a ten rozhovor nebol príjemný.

Takže za posledné dva týždne prečítala desať kníh a hoci sa jej podarilo ísť s Ericou dvakrát do kina, to bolo to najvzrušujúcejšie, čo sa v jej živote stalo. Vlastne nie, trochu klamala. Návštevy kina nebolo to jediné, čo sa jej stalo, ale bolo to to jediné, čo bolo pozitívne vzrušujúce. Negatívny dopad na ňu mali tie tri pergameny, ktoré jej priniesla už dobre známa sova s hrôzostrašne pokojným správaním.

V dvoch odkazol, ktoré jej Evan Flint poslal, boli pozvania na večeru, ktoré slušne odmietla. Modlila sa, aby jej už nič iné neposlal a zabudol, že ju vôbec pozná. A potom prišla bomba v podobe tretej sovy.

 _Tá ružová blúzka ti dnes svedčala._

Nedokázala ani opísať pocit, ktorý v nej ten list vyvolal. Po chrbte sa jej rozutekali zimomriavky a paralizovali jej svalstvo. V deň, na ktorý narážal Flint, jej už bolo zle zo zízania na steny vo svojom byte a len tak sa vybrala do mesta. Najprv sa prechádzala v muklovskom Londýne, ponakupovala pár kusov oblečenia a potom si dala v Šikmej uličke v kaviarni kapučíno. Jediná možnosť, ako mohol vedieť, čo mala vtedy na sebe, bolo, že ju sledoval. To poznanie bolo ako úder do žalúdka. Nechcela vedieť, ako ďaleko bol schopný zájsť, hoci určitú predstavu mala, keďže vedela, čo sa pokúsil urobiť Rose. No dúfala, že v nejakej podobnej hlúposti mu zabráni fakt, že jej otec ho zamestnáva. A aj jeho otca. No už len to, že sa poneviera pred domom, kde má byt, a čaká kým vylezie, aby ju špehoval, bolo... bolo to na ňu príliš. Nechcela s ním mať nič spoločné, dokonca ani nechcela, aby sa na ňu díval tým svojim oplzlým pohľadom.

 **ooOoo**

Na oficiálny zásnubný večierok si vybrala krvavočervené šaty po zem s upnutým strihom. Už dávno nebola na takom normálnom večierku, a tak sa naň patrične pripravila. Vedela, že vyzerala dobre a dokonca sa tam tešila, no keď po ňu prišiel Tom a ona mu otvorila dvere svojho bytu, jej žalúdok zachvátil roj neposedných motýľov. A nebol to ten dobrý druh motýľov. Naposledy, keď sa videla s Albusom, skončilo to hádkou medzi ním a Scorpiusom. Obávala sa ďalšieho stretnutia s ním.

Tiež bola nesvoja z toho, že má predstaviť Toma svojim priateľom. Tom bol spoločenský a zvyčajne vždy s každým vychádzal, ale to jej nezabránilo v tom, aby si robila starosti. Vedela, že Rose s Ericou sa vlastne tešili na to, že ho spoznajú, a Scorpius sa s ním určite už niekedy stretol, pretože ich rodiča sa poznali. Ona mala obavy zo stretnutia Toma s Albusom. Albus bol v poslednom čase výbušný a temperamentný a aj napriek Tomovmu nečakanému a úplne neplodnému pokusu o jeho žiarlivosť, vedela, že k nemu cíti nepriateľstvo kvôli tomu, ako hnusne sa k nej správal.

Takže keď Tomovi otvorila dvere, vo svojom vnútri sa pasovala so zmesou radosti a nervozity.

„Úúúú," vyhŕkol Tom, keď ju zbadal, „chystáš sa na lov? Pretože podľa Denného proroka my dvaja randíme, takže by ma to mohlo uraziť."

Bailey sa nervózne zaškerila a odstúpila, aby mohol vojsť dnu. Prešla do obývačky, kde mala pohodené pri pohovke lodičky a na konferenčnom stolíku prútik. Obula sa. „Niekto má ale dobrú náladu," povedla, keď si zastrčila prútik do púzdra pripevnenom na lýtku. „Ale na druhej strane," dodala, keď sa narovnala, „kedy si nemal?"

„Niektorí ľudia to oceňujú, ale ty sa sťažuješ."

„Nesťažujem sa, len konštatujem."

Tom ju nasledoval späť ku vchodovým dverám. Keď ich otvorila, odstúpila a kývla hlavou, nech ide prvý. „Tak, poďme na to."

 **ooOoo**

Veľmi skoro jej došlo, že nemala dôvod byť nervózna. Tom bol príjemný a spoločenský ako obvykle a Rose s Ericou ním boli doslova unesené. Keďže pán a pani Nottovci poznali Draca Malfoya a jeho manželsku už od kolísky, Scorpius Toma už poznal a keď na seba natrafili, pozdravili sa ako starí známi. Obrovsky sa jej uľavilo, že Albus sa jej úspešne vyhýbal a tak s ním Tom neprišiel do kontaktu. To bol pre ňu naozaj veľký bonus.

Keď sa okolo seba poobzerala, zistila, že minimálne polovica pozvaných hostí kedysi patrila do slizolinskej fakulty. A keďže fakulty netvoria zas až také veľké komunity, a Tomovi rodičia tam kedysi tiež patrili, jej priateľ značné množstvo pozvaných hostí už poznal minimálne od videnia. Bailey odľahlo, že sa tam nebude cítiť úplne cudzo. Na jej prekvapenie sa však od nej nepohol ani na krok. Nevedela, či nemal chuť ísť sa socializovať alebo na ňu iba tak veľmi dával pozor. Vážila si to, ale nebola z cukru, nemusel sa k nej správať ako k porcelánovej bábike.

Bailey bola vlastne prekvapená, ako hladko všetko prebiehalo. Erica bola takmer neustále s nimi a spolu s ňou tvorili trojicu, ktorá sa na oslave zabávala asi najviac a najhlučnejšie. Zásluhu na tom si ale nemohla pripísať ona. Bolo to najmä vďaka Tomovi, ktorý zo seba súkal vtipy a jednu pohotovú poznámku za druhou. Bailey si neraz pomyslela, že by sa uživil aj ako zabávač. Ale ako všetko dobré v jej živote, ani táto idylka netrvalo pridlho. Niečo sa muselo nevyhnutne pokaziť.

Draco Malfoy a Astoria Malfoyová sa priatelili s jej rodičmi už od školy. Bolo samozrejmé, že na zásnubách ich syna nemohli chýbať a Bailey to vedela. Zahliadla ich v dave už hneď na začiatku, ale ich prítomnosť prakticky odignorovala. Iba im stroho kývla hlavou na pozdrav a utekala do bezpečnej vzdialenosti. To im však nezabránilo v tom, aby Mohamed neprišiel k hore.

Videla ich prichádzať už skôr, než sa priblížili k jej malej skupinke priateľov a ihneď jej zamrzol úsmev na tvári. Než sa od nich oddelila, zaregistrovala Tomov súcitný pohľad, ktorý si ich tiež všimol. Vyšla im v ústrety. Nemala najmenší záujem na tom, aby jej čistili žalúdok pred svedkami.

„Vidím, že si tu s Thomasom," začala bez úvodu jej mama. Bailey mala chuť zotrieť jej tú samoľúbu grimasu z tváre. Veľmi dobre vedela, čo si práve myslela. Že jej dcéra konečne prestala hanobiť meno rodiny a dostala rozum, keď sa dala dokopy s Tomom.

„Hej," zašomrala a stretla sa s otcovým pohľadom. Nič jej nepovedal a nevyzeralo to tak, že by sa na to chystal. Typické.

„Gratulujem. Bola to úľava, keď som si v novinách prečítala, že spolu chodíte. Aj keď si nám to mohla povedať osobne," káravo povedala a zamračila sa na ňu. Náhle sa však všetky chmáry z jej tváre vytratili. „Nottovci sú bohatá a prestížna rodina a s jeho otcom máme už od školy veľmi dobré vzťahy. Ešte pred pár dňami by som si nepomyslela, že to niekedy poviem, ale som na teba hrdá."

Bailey stisla pery a prekrížila si ruky na hrudi. Odvrátila pohľad od mamy. Jej slová ju bodali, hoci si nemyslela, že ju ešte môže niečo, čo jej povie, zabolieť. Zaťala ruky v päsť. Na chvíľu jej prebleslo hlavou, že by ju mohla nechať v tomto milosrdnom omyle, ale potom si to rozmyslela. Nechcela, aby si ju matka začala vážiť na základe klamstva. Na základe jej domnelého partnera a nie jej samotnej.

„Vo svojom veku by si už mohla vedieť, že nemôžeš veriť všetkému, čo čítaš v novinách. Tom je iba môj kamarát a nič viac," povedala odmerane a pozorne sledovala maminu tvár. Chcela vidieť jej reakciu. Keď jej to došlo, Bailey pocítila zvrátenú satisfakciu. Jej nádeje a plány na podľa nej vhodné partnera pre svoju dcéru práve vyleteli von oknom.

Pansy na dcéru prižmúrila tmavé oči a pery stisla do nahnevanej tenkej čiary. „Chcela som ti povedať, že ti ani nevynadám za to, ako si sa správala na večeri k Flintovcom, ale týmto sa situácia mení," zasyčala a nečakane silne ju schmatla za lakeť a potiahla k sebe. Bailey na ňu vyvalila oči a žalúdok jej stiahlo znepokojenie. Hoci mala jej mama ostrý jazyk a nebála sa ho použiť, k fyzickej sile sa nikdy neuchýlila. „Vieš si predstaviť, koľko ospravedlňovania a presviedčania nás stálo, kým-"

„Pansy," ozval sa zrazu Blaise Zabini, ktorý doteraz neprehovoril, „choď sa porozprávať s Astoriou," prikázal svojej manželke pokojným, ale ráznym hlasom.

Bailey využila chvíľku nepozornosti a vytrhla si lakeť z jej železného zovretia. O krok od nej odstúpila a sledovala, ako jej mama vrhla po otcovi nahnevaný pohľad. Zvrtla sa, zagánila na dcéru a so zdvyhnutou hlavou kráčala preč. Bailey ju pohľadom sprevádzala dovtedy, kým nenarazila na pár tmavohnedých očí, ktoré ju z diaľky sledovali. Už druhýkrát sa jej žalúdok zhupol, ale tento raz nevedela dobre identifikovať, aká emócia to vyvolala.

„Prečo ju provokuješ?"

Bailey precitla, odtrhla zrak od Albusa a sústredila sa na svojho otca. „Neprovokujem ju," bránila sa.

„Ale áno," namietal, „to, že s Thomasom nie ste pár, sa dalo povedať aj inak."

„Tak fajn," vyhŕkla a rozhodila ruky, „ _dalo_ sa to povedať aj inak. Samozrejme, že dalo. Ale prečo by som mala byť slušná alebo milá, keď sa mi niečoho takého od nej nikdy nedostalo?"

Jej otec si sťažka povzdychol a keď sa na neho teraz Bailey pozrela zblízka, videla každý malý detail jeho tváre. Vyzeral unavene. Nie tak unavene akoby v noci zle spal, ale tak ako sa cítia ľudia, ktorí sú unavení zo života. Z ničoho nič jej položil ruku za chrbát. „Poď, pôjdeme inam," potichu jej povedal.

Tlak jeho ruky na jej chrbte zosilnel a zlačil ju von z miestnosti. Jej otec poznal Malfoy Manor veľmi dobre a tak nemusel pátrať po prázdnej miestnosti. Neomylným krokom ju zaviedol k veľkým vyrezávaným dverám. Keď ich otvoril a vstúpili dnu, Bailey si uvedomila, že to bola knižnica. Tri steny zo štyroch boli obložené policami s knihami viazanými v koži, ktoré vyzerali veľmi staro a mali pravdepodobne hodnotu celého majetku. Posledná stena pozostávala z obrovských francúzskych okien s výhľadom na záhradu, ktorej kraľoval bezchybný trávnik a majestátna fontána. Cez okná do vnútra prúdili ohnivé lúče zapadajúceho slnka a osvetľovali inak tmavú miestnosť.

„Sadni si."

Bailey na chvíľu stuhla, ale potom sa pohla k pohovke z tmavohnedej kože a posadila sa. Sedela na úplnom kraji, ako keby sa každú chvíľu chystala vyskočiť a uniknúť z miestnosti.

Jej otec podišiel ku krbu, ktorý bol oproti pohovke, zastrčil si ruky do vreciek a oprel sa o krbovú rímsu. Nepozeral sa na ňu, bol otočený smerom k oknám do záhrady. „Viem, že s mamou nevychádzaš," potichu povedal. Keď si Bailey nahlas odfŕkla, vrhol na ňu varovný pohľad, ale potom sa znova odvrátil. „Musíš ale vedieť, že to nemyslí zle."

Vyvalila na neho oči. „Nepočul si, čo mi pred chvíľou povedala?" rozčúlene sa spýtala. „Ja sama o sebe nie som hodná toho, aby na mňa bola hrdá. To, čo ju naplňuje hrdosťou, je môj priateľ... ktorý ani nie je môj priateľ."

„Nemyslela to tak."

„Ale myslela," tvrdohlavo mu oponovala. „Nemusíš ma uisťovať o tom, že jej na mne záleží, už nie som malé dieťa. Viem, ako to je," trpko povedala. Nerozumela, kam mal tento rozhovor smerovať. Nebola naivná, nepotrebovala, aby ju uisťoval o materinskej láske, keď poznala pravdu.

„Bailey," zvrtol sa k nej a pozrel sa jej priamo do očí, „čo sa týka Flintovcov," zaváhal, ale rozhodol sa pokračovať, „tvoje správanie bolo naozaj neospravedlniteľné."

„Mama ti prikázala, aby si mi to vytmavil?" chcela vedieť. Jej otec sa nikdy nestaral o podobné veci. Síce si zakladal na dobrej povesti, ale jej nevinné rebelantské správanie ho nikdy neiritovalo natoľko, aby voči nej zakročil. Dokonca aj keď jej mama šalela, lebo si myslela, že jej zaťom sa v budúcnosti stane Potter, jej otec mlčal a nič jej nevyhadzoval na oči. To však neznamenalo, že to schvaľoval. Iba preferoval tichú vzburu. Názorná ukážka, ako veľmi sa mu to nepáči, by prišla, až keby išlo naozaj do tuhého.

Pokrútil hlavou. „Nie. Bol som tam, mama mi nemusela nič prikazovať, videl som, ako si sa chovala. Marcus Flint má v našej firme významnú funkciu a spolu s jeho manželkou ho poznáme od malička. Zaslúžia si rešpekt."

„Nemysli si, že neviem, prečo ich zavolala na večeru. Alebo skôr prečo zavolala na tú večeru aj mňa. Poviem ti to hneď, aby potom nedošlo k nejakým nedorozumeniam. Nikdy sa na Evana ani dvakrát nepozriem, nieto aby som s ním začala chodiť. Nech si to mama láskavo vyhodí z hlavy."

„Je jedno, za akým účelom tam boli. Také správanie jednoducho nie je akceptovateľné a hotovo!"

Bailey odvrátila tvár a potlačila túžbu prevrátiť oči. „Fajn, ako chceš," podvolila sa. „Ale s tým človekom sa už nestretnem. Je to úchylný bastard," zasyčala, jej hlas bol plný jedu.

„Bailey!"

„Je to pravda. To, čo sa šušuká o Evanovi – že napadol Rose - je pravda, otec."

Blaise sa odlepil od rímsy a zamračil sa na dcéru. „O čom to hovoríš?"

„O tom, že Evan v škole napadol Rose Weasleyovú. Neviem, koho všetko museli jeho rodičia podplatiť, aby sa to nedostalo na verejnosť, ale ja viem, že je to pravda. Videla som Rose v nemocničnom krídle krátko po tom, ako sa to stalo," vysvetľovala, no zrazila sa, keď uvidela jeho výraz. Vyvalila na neho oči. „Nehovor mi, že o tom nevieš," neveriacky hlesla. „Mama o tom vie, to viem naisto."

„Povedz mi, čo sa stalo," vyzval ju a Bailey to urobila. Vylíčila mu, ako Rose prenasledoval a nenechal ju na pokoji, ako ju pozýval na rande a nechcel akceptovať, že nemá záujem. A napokon mu mohla aj dosť podrobne opísať, čo sa stalo v ten večer, keď ju takmer znásilnil, pretože to vedela hneď z prvej ruky. Nezabudla sa zmieniť ani o tom, ako Scorpiusovi počas metlobalového zápasu zlomil metlu a bystrohlavskému hráčovi napravil fasádu len kvôli tomu, že mal o Rose záujem.

Keď dokončila svoje rozprávanie, jej otec sa tváril nečitateľne, čo ju trochu sklamalo. Skúmavo, mlčky si ju prezeral.

„Takže rozumieš, prečo s ním nechcem mať nič spoločné," dodala, keď sa jej zdalo, že bol ticho príliš dlho. V duchu sa pýtala sama seba, či jej uveril. Ale nebolo ťažké nájsť si iný zdroj, ktorý by to mohol potvrdiť.

Z ničoho nič sa Blaise pohol k svojej dcére a posadil sa do veľkého koženného kresla po jej ľavici. Vyčerpane si povzdychol a počochral si koreň nosa. Bailey ho napäto sledovala. „A mama o tom vedela?" spýtal sa.

Nerozumela, ako bolo možné, že o tom nevedel. „Keď som prišla po šiestom ročníku domov na prázdniny, povedala som jej to," odvetila. Jej otec stuhol v kresle a svet akoby na chvíľu zamrzol. Bailey niečo hovorilo, aby sa stiahla do úzadia a počkala. Keď sa po chvíli z ničoho nič narovnal, urobil to tak rýchlo, až sa od prekvapenia strhla.

„Choď za svojim kamarátom, už sa určite čuduje, kde si," prikázal jej.

Bailey mala na jazyku kopu otázok, na ktoré by od neho rada dostala odpoveď. Chcela mu povedať o odkazoch, ktoré jej Flint poslal a že má podozrenie, že ju ten chorý bastard sleduje, ale únava, ktorou presiakol jeho hlas, keď ju požiadal, aby sa pripojila k oslave, ju zastavila. Mala pocit, že si toho potreboval veľa utriediť v hlave a toto mohlo počkať. Prikývla preto a bez slova vykĺzla z miestnosti.


	8. Chapter 8

Sotva sa Bailey vrátila späť to sály, prihrnul sa k nej Tom s pohárom šampanského v ruke a starosťou zachmúrenou tvárou, ale jeho črty sa hneď vzápätí vyjasnili v snahe zamaskovať svoje obavy.

„Kde si toľko bola?"

„Hovorila som s otcom," bezvýrazne odvetila. Načiahla sa po jednom z pohárov s vínom, ktoré na podnosoch pomaly poletovali vzduchom.

„Ako to išlo?"

Trhla plecami. „Nie tak zle, ako som čakala, hoci rozhovor s mojou matkou je úplne iný príbeh," pochmúrne povedala. Pokrútila hlavou a odpila si z vína. „Ale o tom nechcem hovoriť. Prepáč, že som ťa tu nechala samého, ale nedalo sa tomu vyhnúť."

„Žiadny problém, poznám tu väčšinu ľudí _a_ ," dramaticky dodal, „spoznal som Albusa."

Skoro jej zabehlo, keď to počula. Odtiahla pohár od pier a nadvihla obočie, mlčky očakávajúc vysvetlenie.

„Rose s Ericou mi ho predstavili." Zamračil sa. „Nebol veľmi príjemný."

Bailey si povzdychla a pokrútila hlavou. „Neber si to osobne, on nie je príjemný k nikomu."

Tom si ju prezrel od hlavy po päty. „Nerozumiem, čo na ňom vidíš."

„Úprimne? Už ani ja," priznala. Potom pokrútila hlavou. „Teda nie úplne doslova, stále-" zarazila sa a povzdychla si. „Ale nič. Kedysi bol úplne iný. Keď sa na neho pozriem teraz, skoro ho nespoznávam. A nie je to len môj osobný názor kvôli tomu všetkému, čo sa medzi nami stalo, povedala by ti to aj Rose."

Tom prikývol. „Spomenula niečo také hneď po tom, ako sa mu podarilo uraziť ma trikrát v jednej vete."

Bailey si odfŕkla a privrela oči. „Áno, na to má talent. Je to ako jeho superschopnosť." Pozrela sa na priateľa. „Vieš, čo je na tom najironickejšie? Že tá superschopnosť, bývala kedysi mojou prednosťou."

„Neverím, že to bolo až také zlé," oponoval jej.

Bailey pokrútila hlavou. „Nebol si tam. Nevidel si, ako hrozne som sa k nemu správala."

Tom iba mlčky prikývol, pretože k tomu nebolo čo viac dodať. Radšej rýchlo zmenil tému. „A čo sa týka rozhovoru s tvojimi rodičmi..." načal, no Bailey ho rýchlo stopla.

„ _Naozaj_ ," zdôraznila, „o tom nechcem hovoriť. Vlastne to ani nestojí za reč."

„Áno, už si mi to povedala, nechcel som sa pýtať na podrobnosti."

„Tak o čo ide?" opýtala sa, ale odpoveď neprišla. Nepatrne natočila hlavu do strany a stretla sa s jeho pohľadom. „Tom?"

Zhlboka sa nadýchol. „Neviem, či ti to mám povedať."

„Och, pre Merlina, tak si s tým vôbec nemal začínať," netrpezlivo povedala. „Vypľuj to zo seba. O čo ide?"

„Videl som výmenu názorov s tvojou matkou," povedal po krátkom zaváhaní.

„Och."

Tom pokračoval: „A nebol som jediný. Albus ťa dosť uprene sledoval."

Bailey na neho nadvihla obočie. „ _Toto_ si nevedel, či mi máš povedať?" nemohla tomu uveriť. „Viem o tom, videla som ho. Ale prečo z toho robíš takú vedu?"

„Možno preto, že mi pre také správanie napadá len jeden dôvod."

„Áno," súhlasila, „jeho nehynúca nenávisť."

Videla na jeho výraze, že jej chce protirečiť, hoci si nevedela predstaviť prečo. Niečo ho však od toho odradilo. Miesto toho, aby jej odpovedal, zadíval sa ponad jej plece na niečo, čo bolo za ňou. Bailey sa zamračila a, zvedavá, na čo sa tak uprene díva, sa zvrtla. Ani si nestihla poriadne uvedomiť, čo sa deje, a už ju niekto schmatol za zápästia a pred jej očami sa vynorila záplava zelenej.

„Bailey!" vykríkla Rose rozveselene. „Poď tancovať. Toto je moja obľúbená pieseň." Pustila jej jednu ruku a zdrapila ňou Toma. „Tom, aj ty, poď."

Udialo sa to tak rýchlo, že ani nestihli protestovať. Skôr než sa nazdali, stáli uprostred parketu s Rose, Ericou, Scorpiusom, Jamesom, Hugom a pár ďalšími Rosinými priateľmi. Všimla si, že Hugo, Rosin mladší brat, tancoval s mladým blonďavým chlapcom asi v jeho veku, ktorého Bailey nikdy v živote nevidela. Keď sa im lepšie prizrela, bolo jasné, že boli pár... alebo tak aspoň vyzerali. Teda, nie žeby jej to vadilo. Obklopili ich rytmické tóny jednej z veľmi populárnych piesní od Škriekavých nýmf, ktorú Bailey ihneď spoznala. Hneď sa jej na tvári objavil úsmev.

„Toto pesničku mám rada," priznala Tomovi, ktorý sa zatváril znechutene, ale nezdráhal sa, keď ho chytila za ruky a začala s ním tancovať. Dokonca nasledoval jej bláznivé kroky od taktu folkového rocku, točil sa v rytme a raz či dvakrát s ňou aj zaspieval refrén. Keď sa Bailey okolo seba obzerala, nebola jediná, ktorá úplne podľahla energickej hudbe, hoci toto asi mala byť sofistikovanejšie oslava. Bolo jej to však jedno.

Pieseň sa skončila a Bailey sa ponad Tomovo plece stretla s Rosiným pohľadom plným malých nezbedných iskričiek. Zaškerili sa na seba. Bailey sa odtiahla od Toma.

„Ideme sa niečoho napiť?" spýtala sa ho a už-už sa otáčala, aby opustila tanečný parket, keď ju Tom zastavil.

„Čo keby sme ešte zostali?"

Zvrtla sa k nemu s nadvihnutým obočím. „Naozaj? Nevedela som, že rád tancuješ. Najprv si sa vôbec netváril potešene."

Pokrčil plecami. „Nevadí mi to."

„Dobre teda, tak zostaneme."

Zazneli prvé pomalé tóny gitary a Toma od svojho rozhodnutia neodradil ani fakt, že išlo o pomalú pieseň. Jednu ruku obtočil okolo Baileyinho pásu a druhú okolo jej štíhlych prstov. Ona sa k nemu privinula. Možno práve kvôli tomu, že to bola pomalá pieseň, si bola od prvého okamihu plne vedomá jej textu. Položila si hlavu na Tomovo plece a zamračila sa. Nemala rada pomalé piesne o láske. Vlastne nemala rada žiadne piesne, ktoré boli emocionálne a táto jedna bola až príliš blízko pravde. ‚ _Stále ťa milujem, miláčik, každým kúskom môjho srdca. Dokonca aj keď nechcem._ ' Áno, rozhodne sa jej tá pesnička nepáčila.

„Hej, si v pohode?" začula pri svojom uchu.

Zodvihla hlavu z jeho pleca a pozrela sa mu do očí. Tmavohnedé studnice už neboli plné šibalstva a radosti, ale vedela, že ani jej oči neboli. Pokrútila hlavou. „Prečo by som nemala byť?"

Tom iba trhol ramenami. „Pretrpme to a potom sa pôjdeme napiť. Súhlas?"

Bailey prikývla a, aby sa mu nemusela dívať do tváre, znova mu položila hlavu na plece. Medzi hosťami zbadala svojmu mamu, ako sa rozpráva so Scorpiusovou mamou a jej otec postával na druhej strane miestnosti s pohárom v ruke. Sledoval ju, ako tancuje s Tomom. Bailey sa nervózne ošinula a do tváre sa jej nahrnula červeň. Odvrátila od neho pohľad. Jej otec nebol ten, koho podvedome hľadali jej oči. A možno to vôbec nebolo podvedome, no Bailey ho aj tak nikde nevidela. Premýšľala nad tým, či odišiel iba z plesovej sály alebo z celého večierku, keď sa pieseň konečne skončila. Vystrela sa a nervózne sa usmiala na svojho spoločníka.

„Pôjdeme si dať ten alkohol?" ihneď spýtala sa a Tom sa rozosmial.

Bailey sa však na polke cesty k stolom s občerstvením od Toma odtrhla a vyšla z miestnosti, aby našla toalety. Tá hlúpa pieseň na ňu asi zapôsobila viac, než si chcela spočiatku pripustiť. Malfoy Manor veľmi nepoznala, tak sa vybrala smerom do knižnice a dúfala, že po ceste narazí na nejaké toalety. Dostala sa až do zadnej časti domu k veľkým francúzskym preskleným dverám, ktoré viedli na terasu a do záhrady. Vonku už bola úplná tma a tak sa nemohla znova pokochať majstrovským dielom, ktoré vyčaril malfoyovský záhradník. Tma však nezabránila tomu, aby sa k nej zvonku nedostali tlmené, no očividne rozhnevané, hlasy. Rýchlo sa zvrtla na päte. Ktokoľvek sa tam hádal, rozhodne to nebola jej vec. Ponáhľala sa odtiaľ preč, aby ju náhodou neobvinili zo špicľovania, keď cez zatvorené začula hlas, ktorý spoznala. Bola to Lily? Lily a jej priateľ? Nebola si úplne istá. No aj keby to boli oni dvaja, nebol to dôvod, aby zostala načúvať za dverami.

Bola rozhodnutá zmiznúť odtiaľ, no nadávka, ktorá sa k nej dostala z vonku, ju zvrtla na päte tak rýchlo, že na vysokom opätku skoro stratila rovnováhu. Vytiahla z púzdra na lýtku prútik a vyštartovala von. Otvorila dvere a prútikom zapálila vonkajšie svetlá, ktoré osvetlili hádajúcu sa mileneckú dvojicu. Telo jej okamžite obalil chladný vzduch, ktorý sa jej nekompromisne plazil po rukách, holých ramenách a odhalenej hrudi. Striasla sa, ale chlad si nevšímala.

Nemusela sa ani pýtať, čo sa dialo, pretože to mala rovno pred očami. Lily stekali po lícach slzy, ktoré jej rozmazali make-up a z maskary urobili na bledých lícach dva čierne potoky. Jej zápästie bolo zakliesnené v železnom zovretí jej priateľa, ktorý mal výraz rozzúreného pitbula. Keď zastala, oboch si rýchlo prezrela, ale svoj pohľad napokon upriamila na Lily.

„Lily, si v poriadku?" spýtala sa jej. Keď sa jej pozrela do očí, nemohla si pomôcť, zdali sa jej smutné a vystrašené.

„Je v pohode," odvrkol netrpezlivo jej priateľ, ktorého meno si Bailey nepamätala, skôr, ako stihla odpovedať Lily. Ani keď sa rozprával s ňou, sa jeho výraz nezmenil. Stále vyzeral ako býk, ktorý je zhypnotizovaný jej krvavočervenými šatami. Bolo udivujúce, ako sa jeho pekné črty, ktoré si pamätala z jeho nečakaného príchodu do jej bytu, zmenili na nepoznanie. Na niečo diabolské a hrôzuvzbudzujúce.

„Pýtala som sa to Lily, nie teba," slušne a pokojne odvetila, srdce jej začalo byť rýchlejšie.

Nezáležalo však na tom, ako elegantne mu oponovala. Dovolila si protirečiť mu a to samotné zjavne stačilo na to, aby ho rozzúrila. Videla to na tom, ako mu šklblo svalom na líci. Bailey stuhla a zaplavila ju vlna strachu, ktorá sa plazila od jej panikáriacej mysle cez chrbticu až po končeky prstov. Otočila hlavu k chrabromilčanke. „Lily... James sa po tebe zháňal. Hľadá ťa už aspoň desať minút," povedala prvé, čo jej zišlo na um a o čom si myslela, že by mohlo Lilinho priateľa odradiť od čokohoľvek, čo mal za lubom a nechať ich obe odísť.

Mýlila sa.

„Tak mu povedz, že je so svojím priateľom."

Bailey sa pozrela do jeho zelených očí, v ktorých sa odrážalo mäkké svetlo prúdiace zo zapálených lucerien. Pod náporom jeho pohľadu sťažka naprázdno prehltla. Musela si pripomenúť, že v ruke stále drží prútik a že on ho poruke nemá. Mala by sa cítiť v bezpečí, ale necítila sa. „Vyzeralo to tak, že je to niečo veľmi dôležité," povedala s oveľa väčšou dávkou odvahy v hlase, než akú v skutočnosti cítila. Do tohto momentu už asi stokrát oľutovala, že sa starala do vecí, do ktorých jej nič nebolo. No a čo, že bol Lilin frajer prvodriedny idiot? Vybrala si ho ona, tak by mala niesť za svoje činy následky. Mala sa zvrtnúť na päte a nestarať sa do ich hádky. Alebo mohla niekoho upozorniť na to, čo sa deje a viac sa o nich nezaujímať. Ale nie, ona sa musela vybrať za nimi, ako nejaká prijebaná chrabromilčanka! Ona nebola chrabromilčanka, nebola odvážna a rozhodne nemala v pláne bojovať s Liliným násilnickým priateľom.

Lenže už v tej šlamastike bola po kolená a hoci netúžila po ničom inom viac, než jednoducho odísť a zabudnúť na to, čo videla, nemohla to urobiť. Jej nohy ju odmietali poslúchať, a to aj napriek jej strachom búšiacemu srdcu. Dúfala len, že ten kretén si všimne, ako veľmi má z neho naložené v gatiach. Obrazne povedané.

„Nepýtal som sa ťa na tvoj názor. Povedal som ti, aby si išla a povedala mu, že teraz nemôže, lebo je so mnou!"

„To by som mohla urobiť," povedala s pokojom, ktorý určite necítila, „ale garantujem ti, že po tom, čo poviem jej bratom, čo som tu videla, tu bude do dvoch sekúnd celá jej početná Weasleyovsko-Potterovská rodina a nebude sa im páčiť, ako ju držíš za ruku. A asi ani jej uplakané oči im neprirastú k srdcu."

Pozrel sa na ňu a Bailey zamrazilo. Fakt mala držať hubu, ale uvedomovala si, že teraz už nemôže zaspätkovať. „Dúfam, že si nezabudol, že jej otec je Harry Potter. Nemyslím si, že sa chceš dostať na jeho čierny zoznam."

Z ničoho nič bola Lilina ruka voľná. Bailey si nebola istá, či to spôsobila zmienka o Lilinej rodine alebo o jej slávnom otcovi, ale bolo to aj tak jedno. Na nič nečakala, načiahla sa po Lily a potiahla ju k sebe. Trochu ju prekvapilo, že ju Lily nechala – predsa len nemali najlepší vzťah. Popohnala ju k terasovým dverám a rýchlo ju nasledovala. Chcela byť odtiaľ čo najskôr preč a neuvedomila si, do akej hrozne zraniteľnej pozície sa dostala, keď sa mu obrátila chrbtom. A už vôbec by si nemyslela, že to využije.

„Žiadna nafintená kurva mi nebude hovoriť, čo mám robiť," začula ho za sebou precediť pomedzi zaťaté zuby. Chcela sa rýchlo zvrtnúť, ale už bolo neskoro. Schmatol ju zozadu za rozpustené vlasy, trhol dozadu a šmaril ju na zem. Bailey vykríkla bolesťou a prekvapením. Spätkovala dozadu a dopadla na tvrdú chladnú dlažbu. Stret so zemou jej vyrazil dych a paralyzoval ju. Začula Lily vykríknuť jej meno. Keď sa spamätala, s ťažkosťami sa postavila v tých hlúpych topánkach na nemožne vysokých opätkoch. Zavrávorala, ale podarilo sa jej udržať rovnováhu. Horšie však bolo, že prútik jej vyletel z ruky a teraz nemala ani potuchy, kde je.

„Leith," kričala Lily, „zbláznil si sa? Prestaň!"

Bailey sa pri tom výkriku prestala obzerať po svojom prútiku a svoju pozornosť namierila na Lilinho priateľa – Leitha. Rozhodným nahnevaným krokom kráčal rovno k nej. Jeho pohľad po nej vysielal mrazivé dýky, ktoré sa jej zabárali hlboko do kože a rozosievali v nej triašku strachu. Sotva bola na nohách pár sekúnd a on už bol pri nej a sotil ju dozadu. Takmer znova stratila rovnováhu. Ustúpila niekoľko krokov dozadu, no nespadla, čo považovala za zázrak, keď vzala do úvahy jej topánky a dlhé šaty.

„Čo si myslíš, kto si?" skríkol na ňu. „Nič viac len malá slizolinská mrcha."

Znova sa ju chystal sotiť, no Lily ho schmatla za ruku a snažila sa ho zadržať. Stačilo však jedno napriahnutie, stret jeho veľkej dlane s jej lícom a pustila ho. Bailey na neho vyvalila oči, keď sa otočil sa k nej, a znova do nej vrazili jeho ruky. Tentokrát nebola schopná udržať balans a nebolo to iba kvôli topánkam na opätku a dlhej sukne šiat. Jeho sila ju donútila ustúpiť niekoľko krokov dozadu, nohou stúpila do prázdna, vykríkla a skotúľala sa dolu schodmi vedúcimi do záhrady.

Tento pád bol oveľa horší a trvalo jej dlhšie, kým sa spamätala. Našťastie, Leitha už prestala zaujímať. Bailey nadvihla zo zeme hlavu a uvidela ho ťahal vzpierajúcu sa Lily po terase preč od domu. Nemala však proti nemu šancu.

Bailey sa zodvihla na lakte a zúfalo sa snažila prísť na to, ako zoženie pomoc. Ona ho nezastaví. Nemala pri sebe prútik a bezprútikovú mágiu ovládala asi tak ako riadenie vesmírnej lode, takže bola úplne nepoužiteľná.

Vtedy jej to došlo. Škriatkovia! Malfoy Manor mal znova svojich škriatkov a ona si pamätala, ako Scorpius zvykol ešte v škole o jednom často hovoriť. Pamätala si to hlavne preto, lebo mal to najdivnejšie meno, aké kedy počula.

„Loopy!" polohlasne zvolala. Okamžite sa vedľa nej s hlasným –puk- zjavila útla zelená postavička s gigantickými ušami. Škriatok si ju prezrel a vyvalil na ňu svoje už aj tak dosť vypúlené oči.

„Pani ma volať?"

„Loopy," oslovila ho a ukázala prstom na zápasiacu dvojicu. „Scorpiusovej kamarátke ubližuje jej priateľ. Pomôž jej a choď po pomoc. Zožeň jej bratov – Albusa a Jamesa Potterových," rýchlo zo seba vychŕlila a štverala sa na nohy. Vyzula si tie prekliate topánky, hodila ich do trávi vedľa dláždeného chodníka, na ktorý dopadla a sledovala Loopiho. Bolo šťastie, že škriatkovia vedeli čarovať. Kúzlo malého zeleného mužíčka, ktoré Leith vôbec nečakal, ho odhodilo tak ďaleko do záhrady, že ani nebolo vidieť, kam dopadlo jeho telo. Škriatok potom s puknutím zmizol.

Bailey sa štverala po schodoch späť na terasu, aby našla svoj prútik a dostala sa do domu - zrejme nie úplne v tomto poradí -, keď k nej pribehla Lily.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtali sa obe naraz a napriek všetkému sa Bailey krátko zasmiala. Lily, ktorá vzchopila a už neplakala, ju podoprela, keď uvidela, že kríva. Ponáhľali sa cez terasu do domu, keď Bailey pohľadom niečo zachytila.

„Tam je!" vykríkla. „Môj prútik!"

Lily sledovala, kam jej Bailey ukazovala prstom. Pribehla k jej prútiku a priniesla jej ho. Bailey si vydýchla až vtedy, keď ho bezpečne držala v ruke. Zaujímalo by ju však, kde mala svoj prútik Lily. Nemala čas sa jej to opýtať, pretože v tej chvíli sa dvere na terasu rozleteli tak prudko, až narazili do steny a hrozilo, že sa sklenená výplň rozbije. Obaja Lilini bratia, James aj Albus, k nim pribehli.

„Čo sa stalo?"

„Kde je Leith?"

„Ste v poriadku?" hovorili jeden cez druhého a obaja si s prižmúrenými očami prezerali slabý červený odtlačok Leithovej dlane na líci ich sestry. Albus z ničoho nič otočil hlavu a jeho tmavé oči sa zaborili do Bailey. Zaspätkovala pred pohľadom, ktorý bol taký uprený, až ho na sebe cítila takmer fyzicky. Lily, mysliac si, že stráca rovnováhu, k nej okamžite načiahla ruky, aby jej zabránila spadnúť.

„Si v poriadku?" opýtala sa jej.

Bailey prikývla. Vtedy k nej prikročil James, chytil ju za ruky a načiahol ich pred ňu. „Čo sa, dopekla, stalo? Toto urobil Leith?" spýtal sa jej. „Ten škriatok povedal, že Leith ubližuje Lily."

Bailey nemala potuchy, o čom hovorí až do chvíle, keď sa pozrela na svoje natiahnuté ruky, ktoré boli pokryté škrabancami. Až keď ich uvidela, začala cítiť, ako ju pália na pokožke a ako jej horia niektoré časti tváre. Tie dláždené schody ju museli poriadne doškriabať. Sklopila pohľad. Šaty mala ufúľané a na jednom mieste dokonca roztrhnuté. Nechcela si ani predstaviť, ako asi vyzerala jej tvár.

„Áno, bol to Leith," odpovedala. Lily mlčala. Vyzeralo to tak, že aj napriek všetkému, čo sa stalo, ho nedokázala označiť ako vinníka. Nuž, Bailey s tým nemala najmenší problém.

„Ale čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa James.

„Kde je ten potkan?" domáhal sa Albus.

„Je niekde tam," povedala Bailey a ukázala rukou smerom, kde ho odhodilo škriatkove zaklínadlo. „Loopy na neho použil kúzlo," vysvetlila.

Albus sa otočil smerom, kde ukazovala, prižmúril oči a sledoval nepreniknuteľnú temnotu tak pozorne, ako keby tam mohol niečo zahliadnuť – čo nemohol.

Loopy zrejme zalarmoval aj svojho pána, hoci ho o to Bailey nežiadala, pretože sa z domu z ničoho nič vynoril aj svetlovlasý slizolinčan. „Hej, čo sa deje?" spýtal sa, keď k nim kráčal. Pohľad na Bailey ho zarazil väčšmi než Lilin vzhľad a pristúpil k nej. „Čo sa tu, dočerta, stalo?" zopakoval. „Loopy povedal, že-"

Bailey pokrútila hlavou a rýchlo ho prerušila. „Viem, čo ti povedal," odvetila a presunula pohľad na Jamesa. „Leith sa hádal s Lily a keď som ich začula, išla som sa opýtať, či je všetko v poriadku. Lily plakala, tak som navrhla, aby išla dnu. Leithovi sa to nepáčilo a... ostatné je asi jasné."

„Čo?" vypľul zo seba Albus, ktorý doteraz stál obďaleč od nich. Zvrtol sa a pristúpil k nim. „Nič nie je jasné. Toto urobil on?" spýtal sa. Ukázal na Liline líce a na Baileynu vrchnú časť tela. Prikývla. „Prečo si nepoužila prútik?" spýtal sa sčasti prekvapene, sčasti podráždene. Ako keby nemohol uveriť, aký môže byť jeden čarodejník hlúpy a neschopný.

Bailey zaštípali oči a nos, čo bol neklamný znak blížiacich sa sĺz. Nahovárala si, že to boli slzy hnevu, ale pravda bola, že sa jej jeho otázka naozaj dotkla. Po tom, čo práve prežila, sa k nej správal takto? Lenže radšej by zjedla výkaly hipogrifa, ako by mala pred ním plakať.

„Bolo trochu ťažké použiť ho, keď sa ku mne prikradol zozadu, schmatol ma za vlasy a šmaril ma naprieč terasou!" zasyčala na neho a rozhodla sa pretransformovať všetko, čo cítila, na hnev. „Prútik mi vypadol a potom som už nemala čas hľadať ho." Albus sa zadíval do noci a vytiahol svoj prútik. Otočil sa k Scorpiusovi. „Ideš?" spýtal sa, ale nečakal na odpoveď a rovno sa rozbehol do rozsiahlej záhrady Malfoy Manoru. Scorpius ho okamžite nasledoval a nechal ich troch stáť v ponurom svetle záhradných lucern.

 **ooOoo**

„Mali by sme ísť do vnútra," navrhol James už druhýkrát, ale Bailey aj tento raz odmietla. Presunula sa k okraju schodov a sadla si na úplne vrchný.

„Tak ma aspoň nechaj, nech ti to ošetrím," zaprosil ju, ale ona na neho len mávla rukou, aby bol ticho, pretože z diaľky začula nejaké zvuky.

Vstala a zostúpila zo schodov. Z noci sa vynoril Leith, potkýnavo kráčal k nim a Albus ho každú chvíľu prútikom poponáňal. Vedľa Albusa kráčal Scorpius s prútikom namiereným na Leitha. Zastali pod schodami pri Bailey.

„Bol si to ty?" spýtal sa ho Albus takým pokojným hlasom, až ju zamrazilo v zátylku. „Ty si to urobil?"

Bailey tomu nemohla uveriť, ale Leith sa narovnal, pozrel sa Albusovi do očí a na tvári sa mu zjavil arogantný úškrn. „Myslíš svoju sestru alebo tú mrchu v červenom?" spýtal sa. Muselo mu úplne preskočiť, že ho takto provokoval.

Albus sa zasmial, sklonil ruku a prútik zastrčil do púzdra. „Dúfal som, že niečo také povieš," odvetil a vrhol sa na neho. Bol taký rýchly, že keby Bailey mrkla, zmeškala by, ako na neho skočil a svojimi železnými päsťami boxeristu na neho zaútočil. Bailey zalapala po dychu a Lily vykríkla. Albusa to však nezastavilo. Keď sa na neho pozerala, keď videla, do akého šialeného tranzu sa dostal, mala pocit, že ho nemohlo nič zastaviť. Mlátil Leitha hlava-nehlava a on, úplne nepripravený na takýto útok, nemal proti aurorovi a takmer profesionálnemu boxeristovi žiadnu šancu. Už po chvíli sa zložil k zemi, ale Albus neprestával. Zohol sa a udieral ho do brucha, rebier, raz či dvakrát dokonca do hlavy. Jeho päste boli úplne pokryté Leithovou krvou.

„Premerlina," zašepkala Bailey. „Zastavte ho!" zvolala, ale James so Scorpiusom si už uvedomili, že Albus nemá v pláne prestať. Obaja sa na neho vrhli a odtrhli ho od čarodejníka ležiaceho v bolestiach na zemi. Bailey nechápala, ako bolo možné, že bol ešte pri vedomí.

„To už stačí, Al," dohováral mu Scorpius zarazene. Bolo vidieť, že aj jeho prekvapil priateľov výbuch. „Nechaj ho."

Lily niekde v pozadí nariekala a James ju čo najrýchlejšie ťahal späť do domu.

Podišiel k nej Scorpius. „Idem oznámiť pánovi Potterovi, čo sa stalo a zalarmujem aurorov, aby si poňho prišli. Zajtra budeš musieť prísť na Ministerstvo vypovedať."

Bailey mlčky prikývla.

Scorpius stíšil hlas a podišiel tesne k nej. „Daj pozor na Albusa, kým budem preč. Neverím, že niečo nevyvedie, ak tu bude s Leithom sám." Ani nestačila prikývnuť. Tých pár schodov na terasu prakticky preletel a bežal k dverám do malfoyovského panstva.

Bailey zničene klesla na posledný schod a prútik konečne zastrčila do púzdra na lýtku. Vlastne až teraz si uvedomila, že ho stále držala v ruke. Chladný vzduch ju nútil zachvieť sa, ale neodvážila sa objať rukami; bola veľká pravdepodobnosť, že ju to bude kvôli odreninám bolieť. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a na chvíľu zatvorila oči. Ako sa mohla zapliesť do niečoho takéhoto? A práve na veľkolepej oslave Scorpiusovho a Rosinho zasnúbenia? Znova im zničila večierok. Tentokrát to síce nebola jej vina, ale bola v epicentre škandálu a to úplne stačilo.

Leith na tráve nehlučne zastonal a ona otvorila oči. Vydával síce zvuky, ale vôbec sa nepohol z miesta, dokonca ani nezmenil polohu. Tvár mal potriesnenú vlastnou krvou a jeho nos vyzeral veľmi zle. Celkovo vyzeral zle. Neurobila však nič preto, aby mu pomohla. Mohla ho ošetriť, ale odmietla mu to uľahčiť. Bolo jej jedno, akú veľkú bolesť cítil, ona pre neho nemienila pohnúť ani prstom.

„Myslíš si, že by mohol mať vnútorné krvácanie?" váhavo sa spýtala s pohľadom upreným na Leitha. Hoci mu nechcela pomôcť, keby zomrel, určite by mala opletačky.

„Neviem, a ani ma to netrápi," odpovedal Albus.

Nadvihla hlavu a pristihla ho, ako sa na ňu pozerá. Neuhol pohľadom, ako by od neho očakávala, namiesto toho nechal svoj uprený pohľad na nej.

Skoro nadskočila, keď sa ozval. „Nepozeraj sa tak na mňa," nepriateľsky zvolal.

„Ako sa na teba nemám pozerať?" nechápala.

„Obviňujúco," odvetil agresívnym tónom, „povýšenecky." Zmĺkol a prešiel ju pohľadom od korienkov vlasov po jej bosé nohy. „Zhrozene," dodal.

Bailey sa zamračila. „Som si istá, že sa na teba nepozerám ani obviňujúco, ani povýšenecky."

„A čo zhrozene?" posmešne dodal, ako keby ho jej obavy úprimne pobavili.

Na chvíľu odvrátila tvár a povzdychla si. „Nie je na mne, aby som ťa súdila," potichu povedala.

„Ale aj tak si zhrozená tým, čo si videla, nie?" spýtal sa s masochistickou túžbou počuť ju povedať to nahlas.

Baileyina hlava vystrelila dohora. Postavila sa. Na bosých nohách ju chladila tráva a krehli jej prsty, ale nemala v úmysle teraz pobehovať po záhrade a hľadať miesto, kam odhodila svoje topánky.

„Čo chceš, aby som ti povedala?" domáhala sa. „Že to bolo príliš? Áno, bolo. Nemusel si ho takto zmlátiť, ale urobil si to a ja k tomu nemám čo povedať. Je to tvoj život a už toľkokrát si mi povedal, aby som z neho vypadla, že sa ti neodvážim povedať nič. Ale," zaváhala, no dodala si odvahy. „Ale pamätám si Albusa, ktorý by toto nikdy neurobil. Ktorý riešil problémy elegantne a bez násilia."

Ticho, ktoré sa medzi nimi rozhostilo, bolo také napäté, až sa zdalo, že ju zadusí. Odvrátila od neho pohľad a zahryzla si do pery.

„Takže si myslíš, že ten Albus je preč? Že som sa zmenil?"

Prekvapene k nemu vzhliadla. Pokrčila plecami. „Nemám dôvod myslieť si niečo iné."

„Dobre, lebo ten Albus bol idiot."

Bailey zvesila hlavu a pokrútila ňou. Zložila ju do dlaní a prákrát sa zhlboka nadýchla. Bola unavená, triasla sa od zimy a chcela ísť domov, aby mohla zaliezť do svojej postele.

Keď sa narovnala, vykročila k nemu. Výraz, ktorý sa Albusovi usadil na tvári, keď ju sledoval, ako sa k nemu približuje, mohla popísať iba jedným slovom – panika. Bolo to zvláštne a skoro vtipné. _On_ sa bál _jej_? Ak bolo niečo v živote nemožné, tak by to bolo to, že by sa jej Albus bál.

„Ja si to nemyslím. Scorpius si to nemyslí, Rose, Lily a ani ostatní. Nechápem, prečo ty áno. Nerozumiem, prečo sa takto správaš, prečo si taký nahnevaný a si ochotný páliť za sebou mosty a... a... ubližovať."

„Zaslúžil si to!" urazene vyštekol.

„Ja nehovorím o ňom, Albus," zdôraznila. „Počula som, aké ťažké je s tebou vychádzať-"

„Teba do toho nič," rýchlo jej skočil do reči a odvrátil sa. Spravil päť krokov, aby sa dostal z jej blízkosti.

„Máš pravdu," súhlasila a mimovoľne sa zachvela od zimy, „nič ma do toho nie je, ale teraz nebudem ticho. Čokoľvek spôsobilo, že sa takto správaš, nech už bol ten dôvod akýkoľvek, _musíš_ s tým prestať."

„Zmĺkni," varoval ju.

„Si jediný, ktorý nevidí, že ideš ku dnu? A to nie je môj názor, Rose a Scorpius-"

„Staraj sa, kurva, o seba!" zhúkol na ňu a v tej sekunde Bailey zmĺkla. „To mám noazaj počúvať kázne práve od teba?! Nechaj ma na pokoji!" prikázal k nej, trhanými pohybmi si vyzliekol čierne sako a vyštartoval k nej. Bailey o krok ustúpila, no nemienila pred ním utekať, bol to len reflex. „A, premerlina, obleč si to sako, už sa nemôžem pozerať na to, ako sa trasieš."

Keby si pred ňou kľakol na kolená a ponúkol jej truhlicu plnú galeónov, nemohol by ju prekvapiť viac. Bola taká zaskočená, že neurobila ani ten najmenší pohyb, aby si od neho vzala jeho sako. A tak, na jej ešte väčšie prekvapenie, k nej pristúpil s netrpezlivým výrazom na tvári. Práve jej ho obtáčal okolo pliec, keď sa za ňou ozvali hlasy. Bailey sa zvrtla a sako jej skĺzlo z pliec. Nevedela, čo Scorpiusovi trvalo tak prekliato dlho, ale ďakovala Merlinovi, že konečne niekto ide. V skupinke, ktorá sa na nich z domu rútila, uvidela niekoľko neznámych čarodejníkov oblečených v aurorských uniformách, Scorpiusa, Albusovho otca, Jamesa a... Toma.

„Bailey!" zvolal na ňu Tom, hneď ako ju uvidel. Pribehol k nej a prezrel si ju s rozzúreným výrazom na tvári. „Si v poriadku? Bolí ťa niečo? Odvediem ťa k Mungovi."

„Nie, k Mungovi nie," protestovala, „nie je to také zlé."

Svojimi tmavými očami putoval po škrabancoch na jej tele. Prižmúril oči. „Veľmi ťa to bolí?"

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, nie je to také zlé, ako to vyzerá," povedala a pozrela sa na svoju špinavú a roztrhanú róbu. „Šaty sú na tom horšie." Keď zodvihla pohľad, čakala, že sa stretne s jeho typickým úškrnom, ale Tom sa tváril smrteľne vážne. Bez slova si vyzliekol sako, zabalil ju doňho a do svojho objatia.

Oprela si čelo o jeho krk a zatvorila oči. „Musí tu zostať ešte dlhšie?" počula ho niekoho sa spýtať.

„Nie, dohodli sme sa, že zajtra príde vypovedať na Ministerstvo," odvetil mu hlas, ktorý vedela, že patril Scorpiusovi. Uvedomovala si vravu okolo seba, všetci rozprávali naraz, každý sa niečo pýtal a domáhal sa, ale Bailey sa na to odmietala sústrediť. Bol to iba šum v pozadí, z ktorého ju začínala bolieť hlava.

„Môžeme ísť domov," prihovoril sa jej Tom, a tak sa odtiahla. Vďačne sa na neho usmiala, ale v polovici toho úkonu jej úsmev zamrzol na tvári. Cez Tomovo plece uvidela na terase stáť svojho otca. Keď zachytil jej pohľad, vybral sa k nim.

„Tu to prevezmem ja," povedal jej otec hneď, ako k nim pristúpil. „Ďakujem za pomoc."

Tom sa zaskočene otočil k Bailey a neisto sa na ňu pozrel. Ona bola však sama ohromená tým, že sa tam zjavil jej otec. „Budem v pohode," uistila ho a vykĺzla z jeho saka. „Ďakujem za sako."

Vzal si ho od nej späť a prikývol. „Dobre, ale zajtra sa u teba zastavím. Len pre istotu."

„Fajn."

Tom odišiel a Bailey kútikom oka zbadala, že aurori odnášajú Leitha z pozemku Malfoy Manoru. Odvrátila sa od tej scény a sústredila sa na otca. „Môžeš sa premiestniť?" spýtal sa a ona prikývla. „Dobre, chyť sa ma, premiestnim nás k Sv. Mungovi."

„Čože? Nepotrebujem ísť k Sv. Mungovi. Mám len pár odrenín a boľavú nohu, to je všetko."

Jej otec na ňu prižmúril oči. „O tomto s tebou nebudem debatovať, Bailey. Pôjdeme k Sv. Mungovi, aby ťa poriadne prezreli. Ak si úplne v poriadku, hneď ťa pošlú domov."

Videla na ňom, že sa s ním neoplatilo hádať, tak iba mlčky prikývla. Nechala ho chytiť ju za lakeť a rýchlo sa otočila za seba, aby očami pohľadala Albusa. Ten tam však už nestál. Zatvorila oči a pocítila známe šklbanie a ťahanie v žalúdku, ktoré znamenalo, že sa premiestňujú.


	9. Chapter 9

Bailey sa posadila na nemocničnej posteli a spustila nohy na zem. „Vidíš? Hovorila som ti, že som v poriadku. Iba pár odrenín a udretý členok."

„A ja som ti povedal, že si chcem byť istý," odpovedal jej otec, ktorý stál neďaleko postele s rukami zastrčenými vo vreckách. Nízky čaromedik, ktorý ju prezrel, mávol prútikom a v tej chvíli sa vo vzduchu objavilo brko s pergamenom. Neviditeľná sila rozrolovala pergamen a brko začalo čosi zapisovať. Čaromedik sa otočil k jej otcovi.

„Odreniny sú vyliečené a noha je už tiež v úplnom poriadku. Vaša dcéra je zdravá ako rybička, preto nie je dôvod, aby tu zostala," oznámil mu. „Ale ak chcete, môžem ju prezrieť a spraviť krvné testy, no neviem, či-"

„To nie je potrebné," prerušil ho Blaise, „ak si myslíte, že je v úplnom poriadku. Môže ísť teda domov?"

Čaromedik prikývol. „Iste. Ak by sa predsa len ozvala nejaká bolesť, o čom pochybujem, neváhajte a okamžite prídite."

„Samozrejme," zdvorilo prikývol jej otec a potriasol mu rukou, ktorú mu na rozlúčku podal čaromedik. Potom sa otočil k svojej dcére. Bailey stále sedela v úfúľaných a roztrhnutých šatách na nemocničnom lehátku. Bez topánok. „Môžeš mi povedať, čo sa vlastne stalo?"

Zošuchla sa z postele a povzdychla si. Naozaj o tom nechcela hovoriť. „Musí to byť tu?"

„Nie, máš pravdu," pristúpil k nej a chytil ju za plecia. „Nebol som ešte v tvojom byte, tak nás musíš premiestniť ty."

„Fajn," zašomrala, zhlboka sa nadýchla a oboch premiestnila do svojho bytu.

Keď boli vo vnútri, otca poslala posadiť sa do obývacej izby a ona im obom spravila čaj. V skutočnosti naň vôbec nemala chuť, iba hrala o čas. Netúžila znova prežívať ten hrozný večer, ale vedela, že jej otec bude naliehať, aby mu všetko vysvetlila. Nevyhne sa tomu.

„Je to tu pekné," povedal, keď sa vrátila do obývačky aj s podnosom a dvomi šálkami s čajom. „Hoci trochu malé."

Nadvihla jeden kútik úst. „Ak ho porovnávaš s naším domom, tak áno, ale bývam tu sama. Stačí mi to." Načiahla sa po šálke a odchlupla si. „Je šanca, že by sme tento rozhovor odložili na inokedy?"

Pohľad, ktorý po nej vyslal, hovoril sám za seba. Povzdychla si. „Dobre teda. Dostala som sa do toho úplnou náhodou. Keď som hľadala toaletu a prechádzala som okolo dvier na terasu, začula som zvonku hlasy. Došlo mi, že ide o hádajúci sa pár, tak som nechcela načúvať a chystala som sa odísť. Potom som zistila, že je to Lily. Vyšla som von, uvidela som, že plače, a tak som presvedčila Leitha, aby ju nechal ísť so mnou dovnútra. To som si aspoň myslela," trpko povedala. „Otočila som sa k nemu chrbtom, schmatol ma za vlasy a sotil ma dozadu. Potom ma sotil ešte raz a spadla som dolu schodmi. No a potom som privolala škriatka, ktorý zavolal Liliných bratov. Zvyšok už vieš."

„Aha," bolo všetko, čo jej na to povedal.

Bailey si zahrýzla do pery. „Nebolo to zase až také dramatické," dodala.

„Prečo si sa do toho vôbec starala?" spýtal sa zrazu nahnevane.

Nemohla mu povedať, že to bolo kvôli tomu, že Lily je Albusova sestra. Teda, mohla mu to povedať, ale veci by sa tým asi len zhoršili. Možno jej otec nebol taký hrozný ako jej matka, ale v tejto veci boli viac-menej na jednej vlne. Blaise Zabini jednoducho nemal rád Potterovcov a Weasleyovcov. Bolo to dané ešte dávno predtým, ako sa narodila.

„Lebo Lily je moja kamarátka," zaklamala.

„Kamarátka?" zopakoval jej otec s nadvihnutým obočím a upreným pohľadom. „Nikdy som ťa o nej nepočul hovoriť."

„To možno preto, lebo sa nerozprávame," vecne vysvetlila. Už dávno necítila trpkosť nad faktom, že jej otec ju celé roky ignoroval. Ani počas tých dvoch mesiacov letných prázdnin si na ňu nenašiel čas. Jedinýkrát, čo jej venoval plnú pozornosť, bolo, keď zistil, že je zamilovaná do jedného z Potterovcov.

„To nie je pravda," povedal po chvíli.

Bailey na neho vrhla pohľad, ktorý mu musel aj bez slov napovedať, čo si o tom myslí. „Mám sa začať pýtať otázky, na ktoré nepoznáš odpoveď? Napríklad aké mám koníčky? Alebo ktorému metlobalovému tímu fandím? Ktorý predmet som mala v škole najradšej a ktorý som neznášala...?" Odvrátila od neho pohľad a napila sa z hrnčeka s čajom, aby získala trochu času. Nechcela, aby sa to celé zvrtlo týmto smerom, ale nedokázala si pomôcť. „To Lily mi zariadila byt," napadlo jej povedať a zvrtnúť rozhovor od chýliacej sa anlýzy ich nefunkčného vzťahu. „Toto je jej práca," povedala a kývla hlavou okolo seba.

Napriek jej snahe sa jej otec nemienil baviť o bytovom dizajne. „Či už je tvoja kamarátka alebo nie, nemala si sa do toho miešať. Mala si odtiaľ odísť a nechať to tak," pokáral ju. „Alebo upovedomiť jej rodičov."

Bailey prevrátila očami. „Myslíš si, že to neviem? Keby som čo i len tušila, aký je Leith psychopat, nikdy by som to nešla riešiť ja."

Blaise si povzdychol a prešiel si rukou po tvári. Všimla si, že čaju sa zatiaľ ani nedotkol. „Zajtra s tebou pôjdem na Ministerstvo. Ak by aj nepodala žalobu Potterova rodina, ja ju určite podám."

„Nemyslím si, že je to nutné, určite-" začala, no jej otec ju prerušil uprostred vety.

„Je mi jedno, že je to priateľ tvojej kamarátky. Ten chalan urobil veľkú chybu, keď sa rozhodol ublížiť mojej dcére," rozčúlene vyhŕkol a Bailey na neho zostala zízať ako obarená. Toto bolo asi to najotcovskejšie, čo ho kedy vo svojom živote počula povedať. Takmer to vyzeralo, ako keby mu na nej záležalo. Teda, možno ju mal rád, len ona to od neho doteraz nikdy necítila.

„Nechcela som povedať, že nie je nutné podať žalobu," pomaly povedala, kým sa spamätávala. „Myslela som tým, že nie je nutné, aby si tam išiel so mnou."

„Určite nepôjdeš sama. Aurori nemajú meno Zabini príliš v láske."

„Bude tam Scorpius," pripomenula mu. „A okrem toho ide o dcéru pána Pottera a ten je riaditeľ oddelenia aurorov. Nemyslím si, že mi budú robiť problémy."

„Aj tak si nemyslím-" začal, ale Bailey ho prerušila.

„Už dávno som dospelá. Nepotrebujem nad sebou dozor," povedala s definitívnosťou v hlase. Tento raz vyzeral zarazene jej otec. Možno ho prekvapilo, že ten jedinýkrát, čo jej ponúkol pomoc, ju odmietla, pretože ju už nepotrebovala.

 **ooOoo**

Na druhý deň k nej prišiel hneď ráno Tom, presne ako sľuboval. Našiel ju ešte v pyžame s kávou v ruke a vrabčím hniezdom na hlave. On, samozrejme, znova vyzeral ako zo škatuľky. Počkal, kým sa obliekla, zašli spolu do mesta na raňajky a potom ju, aj napriek jej dôraznému naliehaniu, že to nie je nutné, sprevádzal na Ministerstvo mágie.

Keď sa Bailey ocitla v obrovskej hale, plne si uvedomila, že to bolo prvýkrát, čo vstúpila do budovy Ministerstva mágie. Bola uchvátená majestátnosťou toho miesta. Obzerala sa okolo seba a obdivovala každý kúsok, na ktorý jej padol zrak, kým ju Tom viedol cez tlačenicu čarodejníkov k výťahom. Vedela, že Tom nebol na Ministerstve prvýkrát, niekedy tam chodieval kvôli obchodom svojho otca, a tak ho bez otázok nasledovala. Na druhom poschodí vystúpili z výťahu a Bailey pristúpila k pultu, za ktorým stála vysoká, veľmi vysoká vychudnutá postaršia blondína. Vrhla na ňu prísny pohľad spoza svojich mačacích okuliarov s červeným rámom.

„Áno?" spýtala sa a pozorne si ju prezerala. Bailey sa cítila ako pod mikroskopom.

„Ehm, dobrý deň," nervózne ju pozdravila, „som Bailey Zabiniová-"

„Viem, kto ste," prerušila ju blondínka povýšeneckým hlasom.

Bailey nadvihla obočie a stisla pery. „Prišla som vypovedať. Včera sa stal jeden... incident v Malfoy Manore a Scorpius... auror Malfoy," opravila sa, „mi povedal, že mám dnes prísť vypovedať."

Žena na ňu znova vrhla spoza svojich okuliarov röntgenový pohľad. Vytiahla štíhly, nezvyčajne dlhý prútik z rukáva svojho ohyzdného krikľavočerveného habitu, mávla ním nad svojím stolom a do vzduchu sa vzniesla kopa úhľadne poukladaných pergamenov. Chvíľu sa medzi nimi prehrabávala prútikom, až napokon jeden vytiahla a začala prikyvovať hlavou.

„Áno, áno," mumlala si pre seba, „mám to tu čierne na hnedožltom." Zodvihla hlavu, naklonila ju na stranu a pohľadom preskočila z Bailey na Toma. „A vy, mladý muž? Ako vám môžem pomôcť?" spýtala sa sladkým hlasom a obdarovala ho milým úsmevom. Bailey sa na ňu zamračila.

„Ja som tu s ňou," vysvetlil Tom a blondínkin úsmev viditeľne povädol.

„Ach, nuž, poďte teda so mnou. Zavediem vás do vypočúvacej miestnosti a upovedomím aurora Pottera, že ste dorazili. Vy, mladý muž, budete musieť počkať vonku, do vypočúvačky nemôžete ísť."

„To je v poriadku," odvetil Tom. Obaja za ňou kráčali po chodbe do veľkej miestnosti s množstvom stolov a ešte väčším množstvom aurorov. Tom si sadol na jednu zo stoličiek pri stene a Bailey recepčná odviedla do takmer prázdnej miestnosti. Boli tam len dve stoličky a jeden malý stôl. Sadla si a blondína odišla, ale nemala ani čas znervóznieť, pretože netrvalo dlho a do miestnosti vstúpil Albusov otec.

„Som rád, že ste si našli čas a prišli, slečna Zabiniová," povedal, keď si sadal na stoličku oproti nej.

Bailey sa nervózne usmiala a preplietla si prsty na stole. Ani nevedela, prečo bola taká nesvoja, ale možno to bolo tou aurou atority, ktorá sa okolo neho vznášala. Alebo to bolo možno tým, že práve sedela oproti slávnemu Chlapcovi-ktorý-prežil-a-ktorý-ešte-aj-porazil-Voldemorta. Alebo to malo niečo spoločné s tým, že to bol Albusov otec a toto bolo prvý raz, čo sa s ním rozprávala?

„To je samozrejmé," potichu odvetila.

„Prejdime teda rovno k veci. Mohli by ste mi porozprávať, čo sa včera stalo?" spýtal sa, vytiahol svoj prútik a vo vzduchu nad stolom sa zjavil pergamen s brkom. „Všetko, čo poviete, bude zaznamenané."

Bailey prikývla a pustila sa do rozprávania. Tento raz, samozrejme, nešlo o skrátenú verziu, ktorú ponúkla svojmu otcovi. Povedala mu všetko vrátane toho, ako Leith udrel Lily, keď sa ho snažila zastaviť, ako ona stratila svoj prútik, keď do nej strčil a ako zavolala Loopyho a poprosila ho o pomoc. Váhavo a s obavami sa rozhovorila aj o tej časti, keď Albus na Leitha v podstate zaútočil. Pán Potter však ani brvou nepohol, zrejme o tom už vedel od svojho syna a Scorpiusa.

„Je ešte niečo, čo by ste mi chceli povedať? Existujú nejaké iné incidenty, o ktorých viete a ktoré ste nespomenuli?"

„Nie," pokrútila hlavou. Veď Leitha ani nepoznala a s Lily sa stretávala jedine pri prerábke bytu. Akonáhle jej zišla na um tá rekonštrukcia, spomenula si na niečo. „Vlastne," vyhŕkla a Albusov otec zodvihol hlavu od pergamenu, ktorý si k sebe pritiahol, „teraz som si na niečo spomenula. Najala som si Lily, aby mi zariadila byt. Posledný deň, keď u mňa robila až dlho do večera, tam prišiel Leith a hľadal ju. Počula som ich hádať sa na chodbe pred bytom. Zvláštne však bolo, že keď som sa jej opýtala, ako vedel, kde bývam, Lily povedala, že nevie. Že ju možno sledoval."

Trhlo mu hlavou do strany, keď povedala tie posledné slová. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a zavŕtal do nej svoje smaragdovozelené oči, ktoré boli zrazu chladné ako ľad. Stiahlo jej hrdlo. „To povedala Lily?"

„Áno," pritakala, „povedala, že ju možno sledoval. Vtedy som si pomyslela, že ak jej to zišlo na um, možno to už niekedy urobil," dodala a pokrčila plecami. Vedela, že jej domnienky ho asi nezaujímali, ale mala pocit, že by si to nemala nechať pre seba.

Pán Potter prikývol, načiahol sa po brko, ktoré stále poletovalo nad stolom, a začal niečo horlivo zapisovať na pergamen. Vtedy sa otvorili dvere do vypočúvacej miestnosti a obaja sa naraz zvrtli. Bailey sa pri pohľade na Albusa, ktorý stál medzi dverami v tmavomodrých džínsoch a čiernom tričku, zatvárila prekvapene, zatiaľ čo jeho otec zvraštil tvár do nahnevanej grimasy. Odložil pergamen a zazrel na svojho syna. Ten zatvoril dvere, vložil si ruky do vreciek nohavíc a oprel sa o zárubňu.

„Čo tu robíš?" nahnevane sa ho opýtal pán Potter. „Povedal som ti, že dnes máš zostať doma."

„Áno, viem, čo si mi povedal," precedil pomedzi zuby Albus rovnako nahnevaným tónom. „Chcel som len vedieť, či je niečo nové."

„Mohol si prísť večer domov a opýtať sa," odmerane odvetil jeho otec.

Bailey ich sledovala s gučou v žalúdku, ktorú jej spôsobil Albusov nečakaný príchod. Nebola pripravená rozprávať sa s ním. Keď sa tak na nich pozerala, nebola pripravená ani na na to, aby sa zrazu stala svedkom hádky medzi otcom a synom. Ak si dobre pamätala, počas Rokfortu mal Albus s otcom výborný vzťah – aspoň to vždy tvrdila Rose – preto tomu napätiu vo vzduchu vôbec nerozumela.

Albus ľahostajne pohodil plecami, ako keby ho vôbec nezaujímalo, čo si jeho otec a nadriadený v jednom myslí. „Nechcelo sa mi čakať tak dlho."

Bailey nadvihla na Albusa obočie a odvrátila od nich pohľad. Cítila sa veľmi nepríjemne, keď si vymieňali názory rovno jej pod nosom.

„Povedal som ti, že kvôli tomu obvineniu nielenže nemôžeš nijako zasahovať do vyšetrovania, ale si aj vezmeš dovolenku. To je moje posledné slovo, Albus, nebudem sa opakovať," nekompromisne vyhlásil jeho otec.

Bailey sa vystrela a vrhla prekvapený pohľad najprv na jedného a potom na druhého. Preskakovala očami z otca na syna a ukladala si v hlave, čo sa práve dozvedela. O akom obvinení to hovorili? Malo to niečo spoločné s vyšetrovaním tohoto prípadu? Ak áno, tak jediný, kto ho mohol z niečoho obviniť, bol Leith.

Pán Potter sa odvrátil od Albusa a hodil očkom po Bailey. „Preberieme to neskôr," povedal smerom k svojmu synovi a znova sa venoval jej. Ospravedlňujúco sa na ňu usmial. „Ospravedlňujem sa za prerušenie-" v polovici vety sa zarazil a zazrel na Albusa. „Ešte stále si tu? Vieš, že tu nemôžeš byť."

Bailey na Albusovi videla, že sa mu chystal niečo odvrknúť a ona to nemienila počúvať. Rýchlo sa chopila slova: „Mne to neprekáža, pán Potter," povedala.

Albusov otec sa na chvíľu zatváril nerozhodne, zhlboka sa nadýchol a potom pokrčil plecami. „Aj tak sme už skončili. Ak pôjde všetko hladko, Wizengamont si vystačí s vašou písomnou výpoveďou a ak nie, budete musieť, bohužiaľ, vypovedať na súde."

„To nebude problém," uistila ho, hoci pravdupovediac radšej by sa tomu vyhla.

„Dobre teda, pri odchode sa zastavte za aurorom Malfoyom, pomôže vám vyplniť papierovačky okolo obvinenia pána Warrena... Leitha," dodal, keď si všimol jej zmätený pohľad. „Ak teda nemáte nejaké otázky alebo ste si nespomenuli na niečo dôležité, môžeme sa rozlúčiť." Vstal a podával jej ruku. „Ďakujem, že ste prišli, slečna Zabiniová."

Bailey tiež vstala zo svojej stoličky a načiahla ruku, aby mu ňou potriasla, keď sa zrazu ozval Albus. „Ja mám otázku."

Pán Potter sa strhol, sklonil ruku a vrhol na svojho syna varovný pohľad. „Si dočasne suspendovaný, nemáš právo sa slečny niečo pýtať."

„Už som všetko povedala tvojmu otcovi," povedala Bailey so zamračením.

„Zaujímalo by ma," pokračoval, ignorujúc ju a aj svojho otca, „prečo si vôbec išla von za Lily. Nemala si na to dôvod. Nie ste kamarátky, skoro vôbec sa nepoznáte a nie je to práve správanie typické pre slizolinčanku."

Jej obočie vyletelo až ku korienkom vlasov. „Musím ti pripomenúť, že aj ty si slizolinčan?" neveriacky sa spýtala.

„Tak dobre, zmením to trochu. Nie je to správanie typické pre teba. Ty sa o nikoho nestaráš a rozhodne nikomu nepomáhaš, nemáš to jednoducho v krvi. Ak už niečo, tak robíš pravý opak."

„Albus!" vykríkol pán Potter tak nahlas a tak rozčúlene, až sa Bailey strhla.

„Ak si to myslíš, tak ma potom vôbec nepoznáš," odvetila mu hrane ľahostajným hlasom. Bola si až príliš dobre vedomá prítomnosti jeho otca a, úprimne povedané, najradšej by sa prepadla pod čiernu zem. „Ale ak už chceš vedieť pravdu, išla som von preto, lebo som si myslela, že to bola iba obyčajná škriepka. Nemala som potuchy, že Leith je taký, nevedela som, čo všetko sa môže stať. Stačí ti takáto odpoveď?" povýšenecky sa spýtala.

„Takže keby si to vedela, vykašľala by si sa na ňu?" triumfálne vyhŕkol, ako keby ju práve prichytil pri nejakom ohavnom čine, za ktorý sa ju snažil dostať do Azkabanu už roky.

„Iste že nie!" rýchlo uviedla veci na pravú mieru. „Niekoho by som zavolala... asi Jamesa alebo teba a povedala, čo sa deje."

„To by už stačilo, Albus," rázne sa vložil do ich rozhovoru pán Potter. Otočil sa k Bailey a ona si všimla, že mal na lícach dve červené škvrny. „Ospravedlňujem sa vám za svojho syna... neviem, čo to doňho vošlo."

Ona to vedela. Pokúsila sa o úsmev a načiahla k nemu ruku. „Dovidenia, pán Potter."

„Dovidenia. Ak si ešte na niečo spomeniete alebo budete mať nejaké otázky, kedykoľvek sa tu zastavte." Opätoval jej podanie ruky a keď ju pustil, zvrtla sa k dverám. Albus, ktorý pri nich stál, jej ich otvoril a rukou jej naznačil, aby prešla. Nebyť toho ironického úškľabku, vyzeralo by to džentlmensky.

„Vonku ťa čaká tvoj frajer," zašomral, keď okolo neho prechádzala. Bailey sa zarazila a vrhla na neho cez plece podráždený pohľad. Na jeden deň mala jeho uštipačnosti až-až, a tak sa ani neobťažovala niečo mu na to povedať. Iba sa zvrtla a vyšla von z miestnosti. Dvere sa za ňou ihneď zatvorili a jej padol zrak na Toma, ktorý vstal zo stoličky hneď, ako ju uvidel.

„Ako to išlo?" opýtal sa.

Bailey si povzdychla a počochrala si koreň nosa. „Fajn," stručne odvetila a začínala sa rozhliadať po veľkej miestnosti, aby našla Scorpiusa. Uvidela ho stáť pri jednom z okien, ktoré mali výhľad na vstupnú halu Ministerstva. Bol začítaný do nejakého pergamenu, na ktorý sa úporne mračil.

„Ešte musím ísť za Scorpiusom kvôli nejakým papierovačkám. Hneď som späť," povedala Tomovi a vyrazila smerom k blondiakovi. Čím skôr to bude mať za sebou, tým skôr bude môcť odísť a zmenší sa pravdepodobnosť, že znova narazí na Albusa.

 **ooOoo**

Po povinnej návšteve Ministerstva Mágie sa chvíľu s Tomom túlali po Šikmej uličke, než sa presunuli do muklovského Londýna. Zastavili sa v Národnej galérii, v ktorej Bailey nebola už celú večnosť, a najedli sa v jednej z reštaurácií na Oxford Street. Domov sa vrátila tesne po obede. Vošla do bytu a ako prvé si išla uvariť v kuchyni čaj. Sotva stačila dať variť vodu a už jej na kuchynské okno v pravidelnom rytme klopala tmavohnedá sova štandardnej veľkosti. Stiahlo jej žalúdok, keď ju spoznala. Podišla k oknu, otvorila ho a odviazala jej pergamen z malej nohy. Ani sa nepokúsila ignorovať ju. Vedela zo skúsenosti, že ak by jej neotvorila a neprevzala si pergamen, bola schopná sedieť tam a ťukať jej na okno celý deň. Rozrolovala pergamen a prečítala si odkaz.

 _Môžem ťa dnes pozvať na večeru? P.S. Čo si robila dnes na Ministerstve? Stalo sa niečo?_

Prišlo jej zle. Položila pergamen na kuchynskú linku a na vodu, ktorá vrela na sporáku, úplne zabudla. Prečo by sa ku všetkým jej problémom nemohol pridať ešte aj sliedič, ktorý ju svojím správaním a odkazmi desil na smrť? Oprela sa o linku a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Keď sa jej bytom naraz ozvalo hlasné zaklopanie, skoro vyskočila z kože. Podozrievavo zazrela na pergamen položený na linke a vytiahla z púzdra prútik. Opatrne a čo najtichšie sa priblížila k vchodovým dverám a nazrela cez kukátko. Zo srdca jej spadol hotový blavan, keď zistila, že to je len jej otec.

Rýchlo zastrčila prútik späť na miesto a otvorila dvere. Pozvala otca dnu a on sa usadil v kuchyni k stolu.

„Hovoril som s tvojou mamou o Evanovi," povedal a Bailey sa k nemu zvrtla od zalievania čaju. „Povedala, že neverí, že urobil to, z čoho bol obvinený."

Odfŕkla si. „Alebo je to iba jej výhovorka, aby nevyzerala ako hrozná matka," zašomrala. „Dáš si čaj?"

Pokrútil hlavou a tak si išla sadnúť ku stolu.

„Myslím, že jej krivdíš, Bailey."

„Fakt?" spýtala sa s nadvihnutým obočím. „Vždy sa starala viac o seba ako o mňa, takže si nemyslím, že jej krivdím."

Blaise sa na dcéru zamračil a oprel sa na stoličke. Povzdychol si. „To nie je pravda."

„Chápem, že to tak nevidíš, keďže zdieľaš väčšinu jej názorov," trpko preniesla.

„Akých konkrétne?"

„Aj ty by si bol najradšej, keby som sa nestretávala s tou špinavou bandou, ako hovorí mama, nie?"

Odvrátil od nej svoje tmavé oči a pohľad zaboril do stola. „Priznám sa, že ma nepotešilo, keď si sa s nimi začala priateliť."

Zaškľabila sa na neho. „Viem. Došlo mi to, keď si sa ma pred mamou nezastal, keď na mňa jačala, aby som sa s nimi prestala vídať."

„Ale ty si ju nepočúvala a aj tak si si spravila po svojom. A teraz, keď si dospelá, ti už ťažko budeme niečo prikazovať."

„Ale tento fakt mamu nezastaví." Povzdychla si. „Vlastne je smiešne, že ich považujete za horšiu sortu. Nikdy ti nenapadlo, že to my sme škvrnou spoločnosti? Mamini rodičia boli zapletení so smrťožrútmi a tvoja mama... povedzme, že prezývka čierna vdova je vlastne láskavosť. Väčšina ľudí nás sotva toleruje, preto tej povýšeneckosti vôbec nerozumiem."

„Vyrastali sme v úplne iných podmienkach, Bailey," unavene povedal. „Boli nám do hláv vtĺkané úplne iné veci a mali sme iné priority."

Bailey si odpila z čaju a pokrútila hlavou. „Ale mali ste desiatky rokov na to, aby ste sa zmenili, nie? Hlavne mama. Scorpiusov otec nemá s Rose a ani so žiadnymi inými Weasleyovcami či Potterovcami problém. Tak prečo to nemôže akceptovať aj ona?"

„Nemôžeš ich porovnávať. Draco to mal vo vojne ťažké a veľmi ho to zmenilo... Ale o tomto sa nechcem baviť," povedal. „Rozprával som sa s tvojou mamou a, čo sa týka Flinta, nebude ťa viac do ničoho tlačiť. Jasne som jej povedal, že ho už nechcem vidieť v našom dome alebo v tvojej blízkosti."

Hoci bola jej matka svojhlavá a panovačná, ak sa jej otec pre niečo rozhodol, neodvážila sa mu protirečiť. Bailey si však trpko pomyslela, že na takéto opatrenie bolo už, bohužiaľ, neskoro. No to jej otec nevedel.

„Ďakujem."

V kuchyni sa rozhostilo ticho. Jej otec sa díval von oknom na Šikmú uličku a Bailey civela do poloprázdneho hrnčeka. Na jazyku ju pálila otázka, na ktorú chcela vedieť odpoveď už celé veky. Tento rozhovor jej ju znova priniesol na myseľ. _Prečo sa s ňou vlastne jej otec oženil_? Vždy medzi nimi cítila asi toľko lásky ako medzi Voldemortom a Harrym Potterom. Boli k sebe slušní, ale chladní. Nikdy nemala pocit, že sa majú radi a toto tušenie postupom času prerástlo v istotu. No prečo si ju potom vzal? Vôbec tomu nerozumela. Opýtať sa ho to však neodvážila.

Jej otec z ničoho nič vstal. Vzhliadla na neho zo stoličky. „Už pôjdem. Musím sa vrátiť späť do firmy."

Bailey prikývla a išla ho odprevadiť k dverám. Keď odišiel a ona sa vrátila späť do kuchyne, podišla k linke a schmatla do ruky Flintov list. Nemusel sa tam pospísať, aby vedela, že bol od neho. Poznala nielen jeho sovu, ale už aj jeho písmo. Šmarila pergamen do koša a zatvorila oči. V tichosti zaprosila kohokoľvek, kto bol tam hore a počúval, aby Evan zabudol, že existuje.

 **ooOoo**

Na druhý deň sa znova ocitla zoči-voči nie práve prívetivej blondíny s červenými rámami okuliarov v Oddelení presadzovania čarodejníckeho práva na Ministerstve mágie. Bailey stála práve v kuchyni a robila lososa s bylinkami, keď na parapete pristála ministerská sova a v pergamene ju veľmi stručne žiadali, aby sa poobede dostavila na Ministerstvo za aurorom Potterom. To ju nerozrušilo tak veľmi ako fakt, že tam nebol uvedený žiadny dôvod. Keď ju recepčná viedla do kancelárie pána Pottera, alebo aurora Pottera, ako ho tu všetci volali, pátrala pohľadom po Scorpiusovi, ale v obrovskej miestnosti, cez ktorú prechádzala, ho nenašla. Blondínka ju ohlásila u Pottera a Bailey vstúpila do jeho kancelárie.

„Slečna Zabiniová," ihneď ju oslovil Albusov otec, vyskočil zo stoličky pri stole a vybral sa k nej, „som rád, že ste prišli." Potriasol jej rukou a Bailey sa na neho rozpačito usmiala.

„Ehm, dobrý deň, pán Potter." Keď od nej odstúpil, naznačil jej, aby si sadala a on sám obišiel stôl a posadil sa do svojho kresla. Bailey pohľadom rýchlo preletela chaos na stole a zodvihla pohľad. Stretla sa so smaragdovozelenými očami za okrúhlymi rámami okuliarov.

„Asi sa čudujete, prečo som vás sem dnes zavolal, keď ste tu boli iba včera." Mlčky prikývla a zovrela na kolenách kabelku. „Včera po vašom písomnom udaní prišiel na oddelenie Leithov právnik. Ehm," odkašľal si, „vec sa má tak... Leith podal žalobu na Albusa, môjho syna," zbytočne dodal, „za napadnutie a prekročenie právomocí. Samozrejme, je to dosť háklivá situácia – Albus je auror a ešte k tomu aj môj syn... keby sa to dostalo von, médiá by to rozmazali a Albusa by nastokli na kôl..."

Takže jej domnienka sa potvrdila, Leith bol naozaj natoľko bezočivý, že ho obvinil. Bailey však nemala potuchy, kým týmto jeho otec mieri. „Prečo mi to hovoríte? Pokiaľ viem, tak ja s tým nemám nič spoločné."

„Áno," pritakal, „to je pravda. Ale, ako som povedal, včera sa tu zastavil jeho právnik a prišiel s dohodou. Leith je ochotný žalobu stiahnuť, ak sa vy, slečna Zabiniová, uspokojíte s podmienkou a menšou pokutou a nepoženiete ho pred Wizengamont."

Bailey sa zamračila.

„Vôbec na vás nechcem tlačiť," rýchlo ju uistil, keď uvidel jej výraz. „Je síce neprofesionálne, že o tom s vami hovorím ja, ale uisťujem vás, že tu nejde o žiadnu formu nátlaku. Chcel som vám to iba oznámiť. Rozhodnutie je, samozrejme, na vás."

Nesprávne si vyložil jej zamračenie. Nemyslela si, že by ju chcel nejako ovplyvniť, iba si pomyslela, že si Albus sám narobil problém a bolo trochu ironické, že jeho osud bol teraz v jej rukách.

„Dobre, urobím to," povedala bez zaváhania.

Albusov otec nadvihol obočie. „Ste si istá?" spýtal sa.

Bailey sa skoro zasmiala. Neurobila to však, pretože tušila, odkiaľ pramenili jeho pochybnosti. Zrejme si myslel, že dcéra Blaisa Zabiniho a Pansy Parkinsonovej nemôže urobiť láskavosť pre syna Harryho Pottera. Toto škatuľkovanie jej už vážne liezlo hore krkom. „Prečo by som si nemala byť?" odvrkla a zachmúrila sa. „Chcete snáď, aby to bol _váš_ syn, kto poputuje pred Wizengamont?" prudko sa spýtala.

„Nie, iste že nie," rýchlo ju uistil. „Len som-"

„Len si o mne myslíte to, čo väčšina čarodejníckej populácie, ktorá pozná mojich rodičov," doplnila ho. Vstala a prehodila si kabelku na plece. Nakrivo sa usmiala. „Aspoň viem, po kom je Albus," bezočivo dodala, ale bolo jej to úplne fuk. „Môžete povedať Leithovmu právnikovi, že s dohodou súhlasím. A na vašom mieste by som ho prinútila podpísať prísľub o mlčanlivosti, pretože ak to neurobíte, stavím sa, že dozajtra o tom budú vedieť všetky čarodejnícke noviny. Dovidenia." Zvrtla sa a ráznym krokom sa vybrala k dverám. Už mala všetkých Potterovcov plné zuby.

„Počkajte!" zastavil ju. „Budete musieť podpísať nejaké papiere."

„Môžete mi ich poslať sovou, nie?" prehodila cez plece. Nečakala na odpoveď. Otvorila dvere, vyšla z miestnosti a zatrela ich za sebou tak hlasno, že polovica aurorov v službe k nej stočili svoje hlavy. Bola však príliš nahnevaná, aby sa cítila zahanbene a začervenala sa. Miesto toho ich ignorovala a rýchlo kráčala po chodbe k výťahom.

 **ooOoo**

Trvalo ďalšie dva dni, kým nabrala odvahu a vybrala sa za Rose. Obávala sa postaviť sa jej zoči-voči, keď sa stala jednou z hlavných postáv v zničení jej zásnub. Ale potrebovala sa jej ospravedlniť a ďalej to odkladať by znamenalo, že bola zbabelec. Keď klopala na dvere príbytku Weasleyovcov, v duchu si nervózne opakovala, čo jej povie. Neprestala s tým, až kým jej pani Weasleyová neoznámila, že Rose išla za Scorpiusom na Malfoy Manor.

Premiestniť sa k Malfoyovskému sídlu jej trvalo doslova pár stotín sekundy. Majestátne vyrezávané dvere sa pred ňou samé otvorili a Loopy ju odprevadil do časti domu, ktorú okupoval Scorpius. Snúbencov našla schúlených na obrovskej a veľmi pohodlne vyzerajúcej pohovke, ako pozerajú nejaký film na gigantickej mulovskej televízii. Nadvihla obočie a vošla dnu.

„Nevedela som, že máš doma telku, Scorpius."

Obaja sa okamžite otočili k nej a Rose vyskočila spod deky, ktoru bola zakrytá. „Bailey!" vyhŕkla a pribehla k nej. Odrazu sa na ňu zavesila a bez príčiny ju objala.

Bailey bola taká zaskočená, že chvíľu iba strnulo stála, kým jej objatie opätovala. „Ehm... deje sa niečo?" nechápavo sa spýtala.

Rose sa odtiahla a vyvalila na ňu oči. „Čo myslíš tým, či sa niečo deje?" pobúrene sa spýtala. „Niečo sa už stalo a spôsobil to ten bastard Leith. Scorpius mi povedal, že si v poriadku, ale som rada, že to vidím na vlastné oči." Pokrútila hlavou a prezrela si ju od hlavy po päty.

„Išla úplne do vývrtky, keď nám Lily podrobnejšie porozprávala, čo sa stalo," ozval sa Scoprius z pohovky a Rose prikývla.

„Len nedokážem pochopiť, ako je možné, že sme ho neprekukli. Že sme skôr nezistili, čo je to za človeka," povedala. „A že Lily o jeho správaní k nej mlčala."

Bailey pokrčila plecami. „Láska je slepá," zamumlala.

„Pridáš sa k nám?"

Zahľadela sa na Scorpiusa a potom na zapnutú televíziu. „Nie," odvetila mu. „Prišla som sem, aby som sa Rose ospravedlnila za ten skazený večierok."

„To si robíš žarty, nie?"

„Nie, nerobím, Rose. Ja viem, že som to nezapríčinila, ale znovu som sa akosi ocitla v celej tej šlamastike. Zdá sa, že sa to stáva pravidlom."

Rose zo seba vydala zvuk, ktorý bol niečo medzi smiechom a pohŕdavým odfŕknutím. „Toto nemôžeš myslieť vážne, Bailey. To, čo sa stalo na večierku, s tebou ani nemalo nič spoločné. A keby si tam nebola a nezasiahla, ktovie ako by to dopadlo. Možno by sme práve teraz sedeli u sv. Munga a ratovali dokaličenú Lily."

„Vážne, Bailey," povedal Scorpius, „nemáš sa kvôli čomu cítiť vinne." Uškrnul sa. „Tuším si sa nám trochu pochrabromilčila, lebo toto sa na teba vôbec nepodobá."

Bailey na neho vrhla vražedný pohľad. „Chceš, aby som ti ukázala, aká veľmi slizolinská dokážem byť, keď chcem?"

Blondiak nadvihol ruky na znak kapitulácie a zasmial sa. „Nie, prežil som s tebou v jednej fakulte sedem rokov. Viem, aká dokážeš byť." Bailey na svojej tvári vyčarila kyslý grimasu. „Och, a aby som nezabudol, Loopy našiel v záhrade tvoje topánky."

Najskôr sa na neho nechápavo zamračila, ale potom jej došlo, že hovoril o lodičkách, ktoré mala na sebe na ich zásnubách a ktoré skopla v záhrade z nôh a neskôr ich už nehľadala. „Dobre, vďaka."

Rose od nej odstúpila a usadila sa späť na pohovku vedľa Scorpiusa. „Nepridáš sa k nám?" spýtala sa.

„Nie," odmietla, „nemám záujem byť piate koleso na voze."

„Nebudeš," uistila ju Rose. Naraz sa rozžiarila a narovnala sa na pohovke. „Zostaň! Zavolám Ericu, Huga, Jamesa, Lily a Al...," zasekla sa, ale okamžite sa to snažila zahovoriť. „A urobíme si filmový večer. Bude to super."

„Loopy nám urobí pop-corn a čipsy," pridal sa k nej Scorpius, ktorý vyzeral jej nápadom tiež nadšený.

Bailey si nerozhodne zahryzla do pery. „Ja neviem. Myslím, že vaša rodina ma má po vašich zásnubách už dosť."

„Prestaň rozprávať sprostosti," prísne ju zahriakla Rose a vyčarovala svojho patronusa. „Je to rýchlejšie ako sovia pošta," vysvetlila, keď uvidela jej spýtavý pohľad.

Hoci Bailey sa ešte chvíľu zdráhala, napokon ju prinútili prisadnúť si k nim. Našťastie sa prví hostia objavili po pár minútach a nemusela hrať tretie husle príliš dlho. Najprv sa na Malfoy Manor dovalila Erica, potom Hugo so svojím priateľom a James s Lily.

Bailey prekvapilo, že prišla aj Lily, ale Rose jej diskrétne pošepkala, že sa potrebovala rozptýliť. Podľa všetkého bola posledné tri dni zavretá doma, nechodila do práce a ľutovala sa.

Loopy im pripravil hotovú hostinu a napokon sa po desaťminútovej výmene názorov rozhodli, že si pozrú od začiatku sériu filmov Rýchlo a zbesilo. Bailey nad mužským osadenstvom, ktoré bolo v prevahe, prevrátila oči. Muklovia síce boli fascinovaní rýchlymi autami, ale ani zďaleka nie tak veľmi, ako čarodejníci, pre ktorých boli autá ako malé zázraky.

Každý si našiel miesto na sedenie a Bailey sa obočie takmer stratilo vo vlasoch, keď si k Erice prisadol James. Vrhla pohľad na Rose, ktorá si to tiež všimla, a tá sa na ňu šibalsky zaškerila. Bailey pokrútila hlavou, načiahla sa po kole a odsypala si do misky pukance. Film ju veľmi neohúril ani prvýkrát, čo ho videla, a druhýkrát sa to nezlepšilo. Pristihla si pri tom, že kým ostatní pozorne sledovali film, jej myšlienky sa rozutekali do všetkých možných zákutí jej mysle.

Najviac ju však zaujímalo, kde bol Albus, keď nebol u svojho najlepšieho priateľa. Azda ho Scorpius nepozval? Možno ho pozval, povedal mu, že je tu ona, a on sa rozhodol radšej neprísť? Alebo mal práve teraz zápas? Ale prečo ju to tak veľmi zaujímalo? Mala by byť rada, že tam nie je a nemusí počúvať jeho uštipačné komentáre.

Skoro to vyzeralo, že si jeho meno pomyslela príliš veľakrát, a nechtiac ho privolala, pretože práve keď premýšľala nad jeho neprítomnosťou, zjavil sa Albus medzi dverami. Nikto nevyzeral prekvapený, že prišiel. Nikto okrem Bailey. Všetci ho nadšene pozdravili, iba Rose vrhla na Bailey pohľad plný obáv. Tá jej ho statočne opätovala a povzbudzujúco sa usmiala, hoci keď si uvedomila, že jediné miesto, ktoré bolo ešte voľné, bolo na jej dvojsedačke, telo jej stuhlo nervozitou. Bola úprimne zvedavá na to, či si k nej prisadne alebo zavolá Loopyho, aby mu zadovážil kreslo.

Keď sa porozhliadol po miestnosti a zvážil svoje limitované možnosti, jeho pohľad dopadol na Bailey. Srdce sa jej prudko rozbúšilo, keď sa k nej vydal a rýchlo sa otočila k televízii. Prudko dosadol na pohovku vedľa nej a ona sa pritisla k opierke čo najďalej od neho.

Pokúsila sa sústrediť na film. Naozaj, naozaj sa o to veľmi snažila, pretože sledovať ten brak bolo rozhodne lepšie ako sústredenieť sa na svoj zrýchlený tep alebo rátanie Albusových nádychov. Bolo potrebné dodať, že aj napriek snahe zlyhala? Vôbec najhoršie pre ňu bolo, že keď sedel rovno vedľa nej, úplne ju pohltila vôňa jeho parfému. Alebo to možno bol iba sprchový gél. Voňal veľmi sviežo a korenisto, ako keby sa práve osprchoval.

Frustrovaná a rozčúlená sama na seba sa asi v polovici filmu postavila a vybrala na toaletu.

„Na chodbe je niekoľko hosťovských spální a v každej je toaleta," inštruoval ju Scorpius, keď ho poprosila, aby ju navigoval.

Bailey prikývla a rýchlo vykĺzla z miestnosti, aby ich príliš nevyrušovala. Prechádzala po chodbe a rozhodla sa použiť toaletu až v tretej izbe, do ktorej nakukla a ktorá sa jej páčila najviac. Keď si umyla ruky a osušila si ich, oprela sa o umývadlo. Zhlboka si povzdychla. Nechcela sa vrátiť späť a znova sedieť vedľa Albusa ako na ihlách. Celý čas, čo bola nútená trpieť ho vo svojej blízkosti, sa zmietala medzi túžbou vyskočiť z pohovky a utiecť a túžbou prisunúť sa bližšie a pritúliť sa k nemu. Ak by sa pokúsila urobiť to druhé, pravdepodobne by ju zhodil z pohovky.

Vyšla z kúpeľne, prešla cez hosťovskú spálňu a otvorila dvere na chodbu. Skoro dostala infarkt, keď rovno oproti seba videla stáť Albusa. Ležérne sa opieral o stenu naproti dverám, ruky mal založené na hrudi a zjavne čakal na ňu.

Jej žalúdok urobil salto, než na neho vyvalila svoje modré oči a prstami pevnejšie zovrela kľučku dverí.

„Albus?" vysúkala zo seba skoro bojazlivo a sama nad sebou sa zachmúrila. To posledné, čo chcela, bolo vyzerať pred ním ako roztrasený slaboch. „Čo chceš?" obozretne sa spýtala.

„Mám jednu otázku," pomaly preniesol, kým si ju pozorne prehliadal.

Bailey nadvihla obočie, vyšlana chodbu a zatvorila za sebou dvere. Zrazu sa v nej ozvala pravá slizlinčanka a tá jej priniesla na jazyk pekne ostrú a arogantnú odpoveď. Naprázdno prehltla a to nutkanie potlačila. „O čo ide?" slušne sa spýtala.

„Otec mi povedal, že si súhlasila s dohodou, ktorú navrhol Leithov právnik."

„A?"

„Chcem vedieť, prečo si to urobila."

Bailey prižmúrila oči. „To je neuveriteľné," zašomrala pre seba. „Čo si myslíš, prečo som to asi tak urobila?" spýtala sa s posmechom a hnevom v hlase.

Albus pokrčil plecami a pozorne ju sledoval svojimi tmavými očami. „Aby som mal u teba dlh?" spýtal sa po chvíli.

„A povieš mi aj, čo by som tak od teba mohla chcieť?"

„Ako to mám vedieť, nevidím ti do hlavy?" rozhorčene vyhŕkol. „Len som ti chcel povedať jedno... Nedlhujem ti nič. Neprosil som sa o to, aby si súhlasila s dohodou."

Bailey stisla zuby. „To veľmi dobre viem."

„Takže ak si myslíš, že ti budem vďačný," plynule pokračoval, ako keby vôbec nič nepovedala, „tak sa veľmi mýliš."

Niekedy si myslela, že ho naozaj nenávidela. Nepoznala nikoho, kto sa dokázal správať tak veľmi slizolinsky, keď chcel, ale kto bol v skutočnosti väčšinu času ako pravý chrabromilčan. Bolo to, ako keby mal v sebe dve úplne odlišné osobnosti. A bolo jej ľúto, že ona posledné roky vídavala iba jeho temnú stránku. „Nepotrebujem a ani nechcem tvoju vďaku. Urobila som to preto, lebo som jednoducho nemala žiaden dôvod neurobiť to."

Otočila sa a vybrala sa do miestnosti, kde ostatní stále sledovali film. Nakukla dnu. „Rose," jemne ju ohlásila a červenovláska sa zvrtla na pohovke. „Myslím, že už pôjdem."

„Čo? Prečo?" Vyštverala sa do sedu a prižmúrila oči. „To Albus, že?" Vymanila sa spod deky, vyskočila a podišla k nej. „Posekali ste sa? Bol k tebe zase hnusný?" pýtala sa jej pošepky. „Vedela som to! Už keď som ho videla, ako sa za tebou vybral, mala som z toho zlý pocit."

„Nie," povedala Bailey. „Len som unavená a vlastne som tu vôbec nechcela zostať... veď som ti to hovorila."

Rose si ju podozrievavo prezrela. Bolo jasné, že jej neverila. „Bailey, nie som hlúpa-"

„Rose, prosím," skočila jej do reči. „Nechaj to tak. Len chcem ísť domov, zahrabať sa do postele a mať pokojný večer. To je všekto."

Červenovláska pokrútila hlavou. „Neverím ti, ale dobre, nebudem sa ťa teda na nič pýtať."

Bailey vďačne prikývla a nakukla jej cez rameno do slabo osvetlenej miestnosti. Scorpius ich pozoroval. „Hej, decká, ja už idem domov," zvolala tak, aby ju všetci počuli.

James s Ericou ju pozdravili, ale Hugo so svojím priateľom boli takí fascinovaní autami na obrazovke, že sa ani len otočili a na pozdrav iba zdvihli ruky a zamávali.

„Nezabudni na tie topánky," pripomenul jej Scorpius.

„Jasné," prikývla a naposledy sa s nimi rozlúčila. Zvrtla sa a mentálne sa pripravovala na to, že pri odchode bude musieť prejsť okolo Albusa, keď sa zrazu za ňou ozval šuchot a na lakeť jej dopadla niečia ruka.

„Počkaj."

Bailey sa otočila. „Lily," prekvapene vydýchla.

„Ja len... no," ostýchavo začala a sklopila pohľad, „chcela som sa ti poďakovať za to, že si mi chcela pomôcť. Je mi ľúto, že si si to tak škaredo odniesla..." vyjachtala. Bolo vidieť, ako ťažko sa jej hľadali slová a aké zložité bolo pre ňu hovoriť o tom. Pravdepodobne sa z toho ešte sama nespamätala.

„To je v poriadku, netráp sa tým," potichu odvetila. Myslela si, že to bolo všetko a chcela odísť, ale Lily ju znova zastavila.

„Vieš, ešte som sa ti chcela ospravedlniť aj za to, že som k tebe bola predtým taká nepríjemná. Viem, že si si to nezaslúžila."

Bailey si povzdychla. „Zvykla som si na to. Tvoj brat ma dostatočne vycvičil," neodpustila si. „Maj sa," rýchlo sa rozlúčila, než jej stihla Lily niečo odpovedať.

Keď sa zvrtla, uvidela, že Albus sa zo svojho miesta na chodbe nepohol ani o centimeter. Naozaj dúfala, že medzitým odišiel, ale keďže tam stále bol, nemohla sa mu vyhnúť a musela okolo neho prejsť. Snažila sa vyhnúť očnému kontaktu a tváriť sa, že tam vôbec nie je. Fungovalo to do tej doby, než bola úplne pri ňom a on otvoril ústa.

„Ako to, že si svojho priateľa nechala doma?"

Zastala a zvrtla sa k nemu. „Čo?" hlúpo sa spýtala.

„Kde je tvoj priateľ?"

Och, došlo jej to. Myslel Toma. Zrejme niekto čítal bulvárne plátky. Spomenula si, že vlastne aj vo vypočúvacej miestnosti o ňom hovoril ako o jej priateľovi. Vtedy však bola príliš nahnevaná na to, aby ho opravila.

„Si jeden z tých ľudí, čo príliš veria tomu, čo čítajú, že? Nie je môj priateľ... niežeby ťa do toho niečo bolo."

Neodpovedal jej a ona na odpoveď ani nečakala. Stratila sa za rohom a privolala Loopyho, aby jej vrátil topánky. Bola neskonale rada, keď odtiaľ konečne vypadla.


	10. Chapter 10

Potrebovala pauzu. Posledné týždne strávila až príliš veľa času s členmi klanov Potterovcov a Weasleyovcov, a už jej to pravdupovediac trochu liezlo na mozog. Keď jej jej čarodejnícko-muklovský agent oznámil, že by ju chceli na jedno fotenie v Paríži pre britský týždenník Čarodejka, neváhala ani sekundu a po tej ponuke chňapla všetkými desiatimi. Potrebovala zmenu vzduchu a hoci fotenie trvalo iba tri dni, návrat do Paríža a stretnutie sa so starými známymi jej prišlo ako vyslobodenie. Bola taká nadšená tým, že bola späť, až sa pohrávala s myšlienkou, že by nečakane ukončila svoju dovolenku a zostala v Paríži.

Potom však dostala pozvanie, pri ktorom jej obočie vyskočilo až ku korienkom vlasov. Sedela práve v kuchyni vo svojom parížskom byte, keď sa na parapet vzniesla sova. Bailey si ju začudovane prezrela, pretože žiadny list neočakávala, a odviazala jej z nohy obálku. Okamžite vedela, že to bolo z Ministerstva. Otvorila ju, vytiahla kartu z tvrdého okresného papiera a zízala na pozvánku na ples, ktorý sa konal pri príležitosti 33. výročia porážky Voldemorta a víťazstva dobra nad zlom. Rýchlo preletela papier očami. Tento rok sa ples prvýkrát nemal konať na Ministerstve mágie, ale na Rokforte, mieste, kde sa konala veľkolepá posledná bitka.

Bailey zostala zarazene civieť do prázdna. Vrátila pozvánku späť do obálky a nechápavo si prezerala svoje meno napísané na bielom papieri. Naozaj to bolo pre ňu, nebol to žiadny omyl. Nikdy predtým nebola na ten ples pozvaná, pretože tam ani nemala čo robiť. Jej rodičia ničím neprispeli k víťazstvu a status modelky nebol natoľko prestížny, aby jej to zabezpečilo automatickú účasť na plese aj napriek jej priezvisku. Kto a prečo ju tam pozval?

Napadla jej iba jedna možnosť, ako sa to mohlo stať. Mal v tom snáď prsty Albusov otec, ktorý sa jej tak chcel odvďačiť za to, že súhlasila s dohodou a Albus neskončil pred súdom? Nikoho iného tak vysoko postaveného na Ministerstve nepoznala. Ale urobil by jej Albusov otec takúto láskavosť, aj keď už boli papiere podpísané a žaloba na Albusa stiahnutá?

Bola to pre ňu záhada.

 **ooOoo**

Bailey sa zadychčane dovalila do reštaurácie, zamierila k stolu, ktorý už okupovali jej dve chrabromilské kamarátky, a sťažka dosadla na voľnú stoličku.

„Ja viem, ja viem, meškám," ihneď povedala. Zavesila kabelku na operadlo stoličky a odfúkla si. Odkedy prišla do Londýna, zriekla sa svojho pravidelného pohybu, ktorý bol pre jej prácu nevyhnutný a bolo to na nej poznať. Musela znova začať cvičiť. „Vonku je ako v pekle a ani som sa nestihla osprchovať."

Rose s Ericou na ňu zízali s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Kde si bola?" spýtala sa Erica. „Čakali sme tak dlho, že sme to nakoniec vzdali, objednali si a aj zjedli obed."

„Och," sklamane vyhŕkla Bailey a so zamračením si prstami zotrela tých pár kropají potu, čo sa jej usadili na čele. „To je už toľko hodín?"

Obe mlčky prikývli.

„Dokelu," zašomrala. „Prepáčte, ani som si to neuvedomila. Vlastne som sa iba dnes vrátila z Paríža. Všetko by som stihla, keby nenastali problémy s tým prekliatym prenášadlom. Nakoniec som aj tak musela ísť vlakom," zašomrala a tvár sa jej skrútila do znechuteného úškľabku. Veď kto by túžil dve hodiny sedieť vo vlaku, ak by sa mohol premiestniť behom pár sekúnd?

Rose sa na ňu pozrela s prekvapeným výrazom na tvári. „Bola si v Paríži? Prečo?"

„Fotila som tam pre britskú Čarodejku," odvetila. „A," zohla sa a začala sa hrabať vo svojej kabelke, „priniesla som vám pravé francúzske makronky." Vytiahla dve malé tyrkysové krabičky a podala im ich. „Najlepšie, aké sa v Paríži dajú zohnať."

Erica po svojej dychtivo chňapla. „V tom prípade máš odpustené," povedala, otvorila krabičku a lačným pohľadom prechádzala po malých farebných koláčikoch. „Ak by som mohla, asi by som ich tu hneď všetky spráskala." Nadvihla hlavu a zadívala sa na priateľky. Nakrčila čelo. „Sú to tehotenské hormóny alebo som iba pažravá?"

Rose s Bailey sa rozosmiali a pokrčili plecami. „Môže to byť pol na pol," s úškrnom jej povedala Bailey. „Hej, objednám si nejaký šalát a zatiaľ mi môžte povedať, čo majú znamenať všetky tieto časopisy." Ukázala na stôl, kde bola položená pekná kôpka svadobných časopisov. „Myslela som si, že nemáte vybraný dátum."

„Ani nemáme," povedala Rose, „ale uvažujeme o svadbe v zime a v takom prípade mi zostáva už iba pár mesiacov. Myslela som si, že by ste mi mohli pomôcť s výberom svadobných šiat. Najprv sa ponúkla mama, ale, ak mám pravdu povedať, jej vkus nestojí za nič. Právo jej ide rozhodne lepšie ako najnovšie módne trendy." Otočila sa k Bailey. „A ty si modelka, módu by si mala mať v malíčku."

Tmavovláska prikývla. „Okej, ale skôr, než sa do toho pustíme, musím vám niečo povedať. Dostala som z Ministerstva pozvanie na výročný ples ukončenia vojny."

Erica nadvihla obočie. „No a?"

„Aké no a? Nikdy predtým som na tom plese nebola. Moji rodičia sú Blaise Zabini a Pansy Parkinsonová! Čo by som tam asi tak ja robila?!"

„A čo chceš vlastne od nás?" opýtala sa Rose.

„No... nevieš o tom niečo? Ako som sa vôbec dostala na zoznam pozvaných?"

Rose nadvihla obočie. „Ako to mám vedieť?"

Bailey si povzdychla a musela bojovať s túžbou prevrátiť nad ňou oči. „Tvoji rodičia by o tom mohli niečo vedieť. Možno by si sa ich mohla opýtať?"

„Dobre," povedala po chvíli, „môžem sa ich spýtať, ale oni nemajú na starosti usporadúvanie ministerských akcií."

„Ja viem, len... nenápadne sa ich opýtaj, dobre?" tlačila na ňu.

„Fajn, fajn! Urobím to," povedala červenovláska a chňapla po kôpke časopisov položených na stole. Rozdelila ju na dve časti a každej jednu podala. „A teraz, dámy, začnite listovať, pretože ak budem mať svadbu v zime, mám vážny s nedostatkom času na jej prípravu."

 **ooOoo**

Povedať, že ples na Rokfortskej strednej škole čarodejníckej bol veľkolepý, by bolo slabé slovo. Rokfortské pozemky boli už celé stáročia opatrené proti premiestneniu a ani po rokoch sa to nezmenilo, takže sa všetci hostia museli premiestniť do Rokvillu. Odtiaľ ich k bránam školy priviezli v pohodlných kočoch, ktoré zdanlivo nikto neťahal a pohybovali sa sami.

„Sú zapriahnuté do testralov," vysvetlila Bailey Tomovi, keď sa usadili na pohodlné kožené sedadlá.

Keď sa Bailey rozhodla, že na ples pôjde a premýšľala nad doprovodom, Tom bol, pochopiteľne, jej prvá voľba. Nielenže bol jej najlepší priateľ, ale bola to aj skvelá príležitosť ukázať mu Rokfortskú školu, ktorú dosiaľ poznal iba z jej rozprávania. Keďže on chodil do Durmstrangu, Rokfort nepoznal a nikdy by ani nemal príležitosť navštíviť ho. Nemohla si nechať ujsť príležitosť ukázať mu to najkrajšie miesto v Anglicku.

Zaradili sa k čarodejníkom, ktorí v róbach a formálnych habitoch stáli pred obrovskými dverami do hradu a čakali v rade, kým budú môcť vstúpiť. Bolo tam tak veľa čarodejníkov, že rad sa tiahol dolu svahom smerom k metlobalovému ihrisku a hýbal sa len veľmi pomaly. Kým čakali, Bailey mu ukázala v diaľke chalúpku, ktorá kedysi patrila Rubeusovi Hagridovi, jedinému poloobrovi v učiteľských radoch, a rukou mu naznačila, kde sa nachádzajú skleníky.

Keď sa dostali dnu, vošli do Veľkej siene. Bailey zostala bez slova stáť a iba civela na toľkú nádheru. Nikdy vo svojom živote nevidela Veľkú sieň tak impozantne vyzdobenú, dokonca ani počas vianočných sviatkov. Štyri dlhé stoly reprezentujúce školské fakulty boli preč a namiesto nich bolo okolo tanečného parketu rozmiestnených nikoľko desiatok menších okrúhlych stolov. Strop, ktorý obyčajne vyzeral ako obloha za jasného dňa, bol teraz tmavý, takmer čierny, ale osvetľovali ho tisícky nažlto žiariacich hviezd. Vyzeralo to, ako keby na ne tie hviezdy pršali. Steny zakrývala žltohnedá saténová látka pripomínajúca tekuté zlato a po obvode celej miestosti boli rozostavané sochy slávnych čarodejníkov Dumbledorovej armády, ktoré horeli červeným ohňom.

„Váu," počula vedľa seba vydýchnuť Toma a uškrnula sa pre seba.

„Úžasné, však? A to si videl iba Veľkú sieň." Otočila sa k nemu. „Chceš si vypočuť príhovory alebo sa vytratíme a poukazujem ti hrad?"

„Čo myslíš?"

Usmiala sa, chytila ho za ruku a viedla cez tlačenicu pri dverách zo siene. Rozhodla sa vziať do metodicky a začala od prízemia. Poukazovala mu všetko, čo na hrade stále za videnie. Nemocničné krídlo, prefektskú kúpeľňu, núdzovú miestnosť, sieň slávy zaviedla ho do všetkých učební a do vychýrenej rokfortskej knižnice a dotiahla ho až do astronomickej veže, z ktorej bol úžasný výhľad na celé rokfortské pozemky. Predstavila mu všetkých duchov, ktorých stretli, a ktorí si ju, na jej počudovanie, pamätali a okomentovala slušný počet obrazov, ktorých obyvatelia si Toma so záujmom prezerali. Cestou z astronomickej veže mu ukázala všetky vchody do fakúlt, až sa napokon dostali späť na prízemie a chýbala jej už iba jej fakulta. Zamierila do podzemia. Najprv sa zastavili v učebni elixírov a potom ho viedla spletitými podzemnými chodbami až k vstupu do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti.

„Práve sme pod Rokfortským jazerom. Tu sa nachádza slizolinská fakulta," povedala. Blížili sa chodbou k stene, ktorá bola jediným vstupom do fakulty. „Škoda, že ti ju nemôžem ukázať."

„A to kto povedal, mladá dáma?" ozval sa zrazu chodbou hromový hlas a tesne vedľa Bailey sa zo steny vynoril duch s reťazami okolo krku a oblečením potriesneným striebornou krvou.

Od ľaku odskočila, ale potom sa prinútila do milého úsmevu. „Zdravím, pane," slušne ho pozdravila. Každý rokfortský študent veľmi dobre vedel, že ak bude niekedy ku Krvavému Barónovi niečo iné ako slušný, zaplatí za to. A hoci už viac nebola študentka, mala pred týmto duchom rešpekt.

„Ale, ale, ale... koho to tu máme?" Preplachtil dvakrát okolo nich a štrngot jeho reťazí sa ozýval po celej chodbe. Priblížil tvár k Tomovi, až sa ho takmer čelom dotýkal jeho čela... teda, keby bol schopný niečoho sa dotknúť. Tom na neho vyvalil oči. Zjavne mu to bolo veľmi nepríjemné, ale keď hodil na Bailey rýchly pohľad, pokrútila hlavou naznačujúc mu, aby neurobil nič hlúpe.

„Teba nepoznám," povedal Krvavý Barón Tomovi.

„Tom, toto je Krvavý Barón," povedala a otočila sa k duchovi s pochmúrnym výrazom na tvári. Nepamätala si, že by sa niekedy tváril inak. „Pane, toto Thomas Nott. Nechodil na Rokfort ale do Durmstrangu."

„Ale čo... do Durmstrangu?"

„Áno, pane," odvetil Tom vyrovnaným hlasom. Možno mali v jeho škole oveľa desivejšie bytosti ako bol slizolinský duch.

„Tom je synom Theodora Notta a Sylvii Carterovej. Pána Notta si možno pamätáte, bol v tom istom ročníku ako..."

„Samozrejme, že si ho pamätám, dievčisko," odmerane odvrkol Krvavý Barón, odtiahol sa od Toma a vzniesol sa do výšky. Reťaze pri tom prudkom pohybe hrozivo zarinčali. „Myslíš si, že trpím stratou pamäte? Dobre si spomínam na každého jedného slizolinského študenta vrátane teba, Bailey Zabiniová, tvojho otca Blaisa Zaniniho a matky Pansy Parkinsonovej."

„Och," vydýchla. Naozaj na to nemala čo povedať. „Pane... keď ste sem prišli, to čo ste povedali... mysleli ste tým, že sa dá dostať do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti?" opýtala sa. „Rada by som ju totiž ukázala Tomovi. Jeho otec sem chodil tiež, preto ju chcel vidieť."

Krvavý Barón ich chvíľu oboch preskakoval skúmavým a zároveň namosúreným pohľadom. „Nepotrebujete heslo, nie je školský rok. Vstup sa otvorí každému, kto chodil do slizolinu." Duch sa zvrtol a bez ďalšieho slova zmizol za stenou podzemia.

„Príjemný chlapík," konštatoval Tom so zdvihnutým obočím. „To je ten váš fakultný duch?"

Bailey po ňom vyslala kyslý úsmev a prikývla. „Je prchký, náladový a pomstychtivý," povedala a vykročila po chodbe. „Chodil sem do školy, ešte keď žili jej zakladatelia. Hovorí sa, že sa zamiloval do dcéry Roweny Bystrohlavovej. Keď Helena zmizla, jej mama ho poslala do Albánska, aby ju našiel. Helena ho však nemala rada a nechcela sa s ním vrátiť späť. Od zúrivosti a možno aj žiarlivosti ju zabil; prebodol ju dýkou. Keď si ale uvedomil, čo urobil, tou istou dýkou zabil aj seba." Pozrela sa na Toma. „Takého ducha by si nechcel nahnevať."

Práve vtedy podišli až k stene, ktorá bola vstupom do slizolinskej spoločenskej fakulty. A naozaj, presne ako povedal Krvavý Barón, vchod sa automaticky otvoril, keď sa k nemu priblížila. Uškrnula sa na Toma a vystúpila dnu. „Teraz niečo uvidíš."

 **ooOoo**

„Dočerta," zašomrala Bailey, keď sa konečne vrátili do Veľkej siene. „Zmeškali sme večeru." Zastala na okraji miestnosti a rozhliadala sa. Keď zbadala stôl s jednohubkami, schmatla Toma za ruku a vliekla ho za sebou pomedzi stoly k zdroju jedla. „Umieram od hladu," povedala, keď sa vrhla na niečo, čo vyzeralo ako tekvicové guľôčky.

Tom pre nich medzitým uchmatol dva poháre so šampanským a jeden jej podal. „Spomaľ, lebo sa zadusíš," smial sa na nej.

Po treťom súste pribrzdila, odpila si a zaškerila sa na neho. „Tak, a teraz môžem normálne fungovať. Potrebovala som si iba doplniť energiu. Ty nechceš?" spýtala sa, ale Tom pokrútil hlavou a obzeral sa okolo seba, kým si pomaly usrkával zo šampanského.

„Aha, tam je Rose," ozval sa a kývol hlavou na druhú stranu miestnosti. „A tuším ide k nám." Bailey sa obzrela. Nebola to len Rose. Cestu si pomedzi húfy čarodejníkov razil aj Scorpius a Erica. S Jamesom za pätami.

„Hej, kde ste vy dvaja boli? Všade som vás hľadala," povedala Rose káravo namiesto pozdravu.

„Bailey mi ukázala hrad," vysvetlil Tom.

„Mohla som to síce urobiť aj neskôr," priznala Bailey, „ale kto má záujem počúvať hodinové preslovy ministra mágie a merliviekoho ešte? Len škoda, že sme nestihli večeru."

„Mali ste miesta pri našom stole," ozval sa Scorpius a ostatní prikývli.

Rose sa naklonila k Bailey. „Ešte aj Albus sa pýtal, kde si," pošepla jej.

Bailey skoro zabehlo šampanské. „Čo?" vyhŕkla.

„No, povedal to síce sarkasticky," pripustila, „ale ja si myslím, že to naozaj chcel vedieť."

Bailey prevrátila oči a povzdychla si. Typická chrabromilčanka. „To určite," kyslo povedala a dopila pohár so šampanským. V deň, kedy sa o ňu bude Albus úprimne zaujímať, začnú padať z neba mŕtve červolazy a Harry Potter prestane nosiť okuliare.

„Tak ideme si zatancovať alebo čo?" spýtal sa zrazu James, ktorý doteraz mlčal. Bailey nadvihla obočie, keď uvidela Ericu začervenať sa. O čo išlo medzi tými dvomi?

 **ooOoo**

Vrátila sa z toaliet, vošla do Veľkej siene, ale Toma nenašla tam, kde ho predtým nechala. Vrhla sa teda do davu, aby pátrala po svojom priateľovi. Prechádzala pohľadom po známych aj neznámych tvárach, až uvidela pána Pottera s manželkou, ako sa bavia s Rosinými rodičmi. Hugo stál neďaleko nich ruka v ruke s Damonom, svojím priateľom, a zazeral na svojho otca. Odvrátila sa od nich a kráčala ďalej. Prišlo jej zvláštne, že aj keď ples trval už niekoľko hodín, dosiaľ stále nestretla Albusa. Niežeby sa sťažovala.

Zastala uprostred miestnosti, začala sa bezradne okolo seba otáčať. A konečne ho našla. Opieral sa o stolík s občerstvením a rozprával sa s Lily Potterovou. Vyvalila na dvojicu oči. Odkedy sa oni dvaja rozprávali? Odkedy sa vôbec poznali? Bude sa ho musieť na to neskôr opýtať. Vyzerali, že pri rozhovore nepotrebujú jej asistenciu, čo jej vlastne vyhovovalo. Odvrátila od nich pohľad a využila chvíľu samoty, ktorá jej bola dopriata. Vykĺzla s Veľkej siene a sa vybrala do podzemia. V Rokforte nebola už veky. Prežila tu sedem dlhých rokov a teraz si chcela priestory, na ktoré mala dobré aj zlé spomienky, prezrieť v pokoji a osamote.

Prechádzala sa spletitými chodbami v podzemí, opätovne nachádzala známe zákutia a s nostalgiou spomínala na všetko, čo v hrade prežila. Bolo to zvláštne, ale medzi týmito múrmi sa cítila neuveriteľne staro. Ako keby boli jej školské časy súčasťou iného života. Pomaly sa blížia k vstupu do slizolinskej fakulty; chýbalo jej prejsť ešte cez dve chodby. Jej kroky sa však zastavili v momente, keď sa vynorila spoza rohu a uvidela pred sebou stáť Albusa. Opieral sa o chladnú kamennú stenu, hlavu mal vyvrátenú dohora a so zatvorenými očami vyzeral, ako keby meditoval. Zrejme to znelo pateticky, ale v čiernom obleku a čiernej košeli jej pripomínal dokonalého padlého anjela.

Ihneď zastala a zadržala dych. Počul ju prísť? Mala sa zvrtnúť a rýchlo odísť? Mala na to vôbec čas? Alebo ho mala osloviť? Kým sa však v duchu pýtala tieto otázky, Albus zodvihol hlavu a otočil sa k nej. Zalial ju rumenec, keď si uvedomila, že ju prakticky prichytil, ako na neho neskryto zíza. Sklopila pohľad a zamračila sa.

„Nevedela som, že si tu," zamrmlala.

„To je mi jasné."

Zodvihla hlavu a pohľadom putovala po každom jednom kameni v stene, len aby sa nemusela pozrieť na neho. „Ehm," odkašľala si a uhladila si vlasy za ucho. Bolo to nepochybne veľmi nervózne gesto a on to musel vedieť. „Len som sa tu prechádzala... spomínala som na to, keď sme chodili ešte do školy a život sa zdal jednoduchší," povedala neistým hlasom, ako keby bola povinná niečo mu vysvetľovať. A prečo z neho bola zrazu nervózna? Už dávno sa v jeho prítomnosti prestala chvieť. Keď sa s ním stretla teraz, zvyčajne bola buď nahnevaná, podráždená alebo sa ho jednoducho snažila ignorovať.

„Čo tu robíš?"

Bailey nechápavo zamrkala očami, úplne zaskočená jeho otázkou. „Práve som ti to povedala."

„Nie," pokrútil hlavou, „myslel som, čo robíš na plese. Nikdy predtým si sa ho nezúčastnila. Ako si sa sem vôbec dostala?"

„Vlastne ani neviem," úprimne odvetila a pokrčila plecami. „Jednoducho mi poslali z Ministerstva pozvánku." Ale mala svoju malú teóriu. „Premýšľala som, že možno to zariadil tvoj otec," váhavo sa s ňou podelila.

Albus nadvihol jedno čierne obočie a odlepil sa od kamennej steny. „Prečo by niečo také robil?" opýtal sa skôr prekvapene než pobúrene. „Skoro ťa nepozná."

„Pretože som pristúpila na dohodu s Leithom?"

„Och," zarazil sa a na chvíľu premýšľal. „Je to celkom reálne. Môj otec sa isto cíti byť zaviazaný."

 _A ty?_ túžila sa spýtať. Tušila však, že by sa jej jeho odpoveď nemusela páčiť. Aj tak si myslel, že to spravila za nejakým pochybným účelom. „Nemá byť za čo," povedala. Zahryzla si do pery a zahľadela sa do chodby za jeho chrbtom. Neprichádzala jej na um žiadna téma, o ktorej by sa mohli rozprávať bez toho, aby sa nepochytili (prekvapilo ju, že to vôbec vydržali týchto pár minút) a naozaj by sa rada šla pozrieť do ich spoločenskej miestnosti.

„Tak... zabav sa," vysúkala zo seba. Vzala nohy na plecia a rýchlou chôdzou okolo neho preplachtila. Spomalila až vtedy, keď mala na dohľad vstup do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Premýšľala nad tým, či sa jej znova podarí dostať sa tak ľahko na pôdu svojej bývalej fakulty. Dorazila na koniec chodby k tak dobre známej stene a ona sa predňou otvorila znova bez toho, aby musela povedať heslo. Vošla dnu, zišla po schodoch a kráčala doprostred spoločenskej.

Miestnosť pôsobila ako vždy chladne, ale aj veľmi známo, veď to bol jej domov dlhých sedem rokov. Prechádzala končekmi prstov po tmavozelenej koženej sedačke, prehliadala si takmer zabudnuté siluety slávnych slizolinčanov a prešla ku krbu, v ktorom stále horel oheň. Zvrtla sa a očami do seba vpíjala celú miestnosť. Obrovské lampáše, ktoré viseli zo stropu vrhali na jednu jej časť matné zelené svetlo. Ak mala pravdu povedať, zelenú farbu nikdy nemala rada. Vždy si myslela, že tá miestnosť bola navrhnutá a zariadená pre mužské osadenstvo. Nenachádzala tam nič, čo by sa mohlo páčiť žene. Možno bol Salazar Slizolin mizogýn.

Pohla sa na druhú stranu a vošla do časti, kde sa nachádzali dievčenské spálne. Svoju by našla aj poslepiačky. Otvorila dvere, vošla dnu a užasnuto zisťovala, že miestnosť sa ani po toľkých rokoch vôbec nezmenila. Všetko bolo na svojom mieste. Sadla si na svoju bývalú posteľ a po chvíli sa zvalila na chrbát na zamatovú smaragdovozelenú prikrývku. Koľkokrát takto ležala na posteli a priala si, aby bol jej život aspoň trochu iný? Aspoň trochu normálny? Aby jej rodičia konečne dali pokoj a nedusili ju tými svojimi hlúpymi predpotopnými predsudkami? A koľkokrát na tomto mieste snívala o Albusovi? To by sa nedalo ani spočítať.

Zostala tam ležať ešte niekoľko minút, kým sa postavila a s posledným pohľadom na miestnosť sa zvrtla a vyšla z izby. Vlastne tam nebolo nič iné, čo by túžila vidieť. Chvíľu sa pohrávala s myšlienkou navštívenia Albusovej izby, ale nanešťastie nemala ani potuchy, ktorá z množstva spální v chlapčenskom krídle by to mohla byť. A keďže to nevedela, nemalo zmysel tam vôbec chodiť.

V tichosti pomaly kráčala chodbou, už o chvíľu sa vynorila z úzkeho priestoru a vyštverala sa po schodoch. Vyšla na posledný schod a zodvihla hlavu. Pod malou klenbou, ktorá spájala chodbu so spoločenskou miestnosťou, sa Bailey zháčila a zostala stáť s otvorenými ústami.

Nevítaný votrelec sedel na jednej z dvoch obrovských pohoviek, ktoré dominovali miestnosti, a tvárou bol otočený k chodbe do spální, ako keby tam na ňu čakal. Jej modré oči sa stretli s jeho tmavohnedými a jej žalúdok sa začal chvieť. Srdce sa jej rozbúšilo o niečo rýchlejšie. Pozrela sa mu do tváre a videla, že niečo sa na ňom zmenilo. Vedela to. Hoci nepovedal ešte ani jedno slovo, cítila to vo vzduchu a v tom, ako sa na ňu díval. Alebo skôr v tom, že tam prišiel, aj keď vedel, že tam má namierené ona. Veď všetci vedeli, že Albus Potter by sa jej za každých okolností radšej vyhol.

„Čo tu robíš?" vysúkala zo seba a neznášala sa za to, že jej hlas znel, akoby bola bez dychu. Očami ho do seba vpíjala, ale ani sa už nesnažila tomu zabrániť. Jednak vedela, že sa jej to nepodarí a on sa na ňu tiež nepohnuto pozeral, tak sa nemala za čo hanbiť. Sedel na jednom kraji pohovky, jednu nohu mal preloženú na kolene a s prekvapením si všimla, že držal v ruke pohár s obsahom, ktorý vyzeral ako ohnivá whisky.

„Nie si jediná, ktorá chodila do slizolinu a chce si to tu po toľkom čase prezrieť," povedal.

„Áno, viem," povedala dutým hlasom, „ale som tu ja. A ty si vedel, že idem do našej fakulty. Povedala som ti to," vyhŕkla, ako keby ho obviňovala z nejakého zločinu.

„No a?"

Zamračila sa na neho. Mala pocit, že z nej robí hlupaňu. „Žiadne no a! Nepamätáš si, ako si mi v tom klube, kde boxuješ, povedal, že ma nechceš vidieť a ani o mne nič počuť? A teraz dobrovoľne vojdeš do tej istej miestnosti, kde som aj ja?" Keď sa tomu môže vyhnúť?

Dlho si ju prezeral. Tak dlho, až jej to začalo byť nepríjemné a bola rada, že ich delila taká veľká vzdialenosť. Potom sa napil z pohára a odpovedal: „Myslíš si, že kvôli tebe budem meniť svoje plány?"

„Pche!" neudržala sa a odfŕkla si. „Keď som ťa stretla na chodbe, nevyzeral si, že by si mal nejaký plán. Iba si podopieral stenu."

„Takže čo? Myslíš si, že som sem prišiel _za tebou_?" zdôraznil posledné dve slová, akoby jej ešte nebolo dostatočne jasné, aké nemožné to je.

Zavrtela hlavou a plecom sa oprela o chladný stĺp klenby. Snažila sa nezatváriť ani smutne, ani sklamane. Aspoň navonok chcela vyzerať, že je úplne nad vecou. „Dal si mi už toľkokrát najavo, ako mnou pohŕdaš, že také niečo by mi ani nezišlo na um."

Jedna jej časť čakala, že po nej vyšle protivný úškľabok, ktorý jej slová iba potvrdí, ale on sa na ňu zadíval s veľmi temným výrazom na tvári. Bolo to skoro, ako keby ho nahnevalo, čo povedala, ale vôbec si nevedela vysvetliť prečo. Z jeho čudného správania vinila ohnivú whisky.

„Naozaj?" spýtal sa jej.

Jej prvotná reakcia bola taká, že vôbec nezareagovala. Iba na neho civela. „Čo naozaj?" vyhŕkla a odrazila sa od stĺpu, o ktorý sa doteraz opierala. „Ešte sa ti to snáď nezdá dosť? Potrebuješ si do mňa znova kopnúť?" opýtala sa tentokrát nahnevane.

„Robím snáď niečo také?" nadvihol obočie. Vôbec ho jej výbuch nerozhodil.

Bailey pevne stisla pery. „Nie," precedila skrz stisnuté zuby. „Ale keď už sme pri tom, mohol by si mi povedať, čo teda robíš. Čo ťa priviedlo k tomu, že si klesol až tak hlboko, že sa so mnou rozprávaš? Myslela som si, že som len akási špina pod tvojimi topánkami."

„Nikdy som nepovedal, že si špina," prudko sa obhajoval. Príliš prudko na to, aby ju to neprekvapilo.

Bailey zo seba vydala krátky sarkastický smiech. „Záleží na tom vôbec? Povedal si mi dosť iných podobne okúzľujúcich vecí, takže je to jedno."

„Ale nikdy som ťa nenazval špinou," tvrdohlavo trval na svojom, jeho tón hraničil s rozčúlením.

Nakrčila čelo. „To na veci nič nemení," odsekla. Chcel sa zrazu hrať na svätého iba preto, že nepoužil to jedno konkrétne slovo? A prečo ho to vôbec tak vytáčalo?

„Ale mení. Teraz budeš všade pobehovať a hovoriť, že som ťa tak nazval?"

„Čo?" zhúkla na neho preletela vzdialenosť, ktorá ich delila ako fúria. Zastala kúsok od neho. „Nikdy som o nás nikomu nič nehovorila." Prečo by to aj robila? Nemala záujem zverovať sa so svojimi najhoršími zážitkami. „A nebudem sa s tebou doťahovať o slovíčkach. Je jedno, či si mi to povedal alebo nie, veď aj tak si to myslíš. O opaku ťa nepresvedčilo dokonca ani to, že som súhlasila s tou dohodou."

„Ha!" vykríkol. „Takže si to predsa len neurobila z dobroty svojho srdca. Chcela si ma donútiť, aby som na teba zmenil názor."

„Tento boj som už dávno vzdala," trpko poznamenala. „Ale jedno hlúpe ďakujem by ťa nezabilo!" hneď vzápätí ohnivo preniesla. „Zachránila som ťa od toho, že ťa noviny povláčia v bahne, stratíš svoju prácu a sám sa postavíš pred Wizengamont, nehovoriac o nánose špiny, do ktorej by si zatiahol svoju vlastnú rodinu."

Pohľad, ktorý na ňu vrhol, bol nebezpečný. Zovrelo jej srdce, keď sa tak na ňu pozrel. Možno mu nemusela vypočítavať všetko, čo by sa bez jej zásahu mohlo stať, pretože toho mal asi dosť od svojho otca. A zrejme zašla priďaleko, keď mu v podstate vmietla rovno do tváre, že je hanbou rodiny. Naprázdno prehltla.

Sledovala, ako Albus do seba kopol zvyšok tekutiny. S hlasným buchnutím položil pohár na stolík vedľa pohovky a prekvapivo rezko sa vyšvihol na nohy. Podišiel blízko k nej; tak blízko, že ju to úplne vyviedlo z miery. Nepamätala si, kedy naposledy, a či vôbec, sa ocitla v takejto pozícii. Dokonca ju v nose pošteklil jeho parfém.

Úplne stačilo zadívať sa do tých jeho temných hlbočizných očí a okamžite si uvedomila svoju zraniteľnú pozíciu. Reflexíve urobila krok vzad, ale nepomohlo jej to uvoľniť sa, pretože on urobil krok vpred. Vrhla po ňom tak trochu vyplašený a tak trochu nechápavý pohľad a znova zaspätkovala. A on ju znova nasledoval. Nakoniec pred ním začala cúvať a cítila sa pritom hrozne hlúpo. To až dovtedy, keď sa ocitla na úpätí schodiska vedúceho do spální. Stúpila naprázdno a stratila rovnováhu.

Albusove ruky zrazu vystrelili dopredu. Pevne ju chytil za obe plecia, odtiahol ju od schodov a pomohol jej udržať rovnováhu. Iba vďaka nemu sa neskotúľala dole.

Keď sa spamätala zo strachu z pádu, vrhla na neho šokovaný pohľad. Srdce jej bilo tak prudko, že celkom pochopiteľne predpokladala, že ho počuje aj on. Nad tou myšlienkou sa začervenala. So zaseknutým dychom sledovala, ako sa k nej nahol. Vôbec sa nedokázala pohnúť a fakt, že ju stále držal za plecia, s tým nemal nič spoločné.

„Ešte nikdy si nepočula o tom, že ak sa hráš s ohňom, popáliš sa?"

Naprázdno prehltla, ale nervozitu tak nezahnala. Ani zmätok z jeho zvláštneho správania jej nepomáhal upokojiť sa. Pýtala sa sama seba, či to mal naozaj na svedomí alkohol, ale, hoci ho videla piť, vôbec sa jej nezdal opitý. „Ak sa ma snažíš zastrašiť, máš smolu," povedala omnoho sebavedomejším hlasom, než sa cítila. „Nebojím sa ťa."

„Nie?" spýtal sa, zrazu pobavený jej predstieranou odvahou, a nadvihol obočie. Jeho oči boli veselé, ale číhala za nimi nevraživosť a Bailey to teraz jasne videla. V duchu sa sama seba pýtala, aké démony Albusa vlastne prenasledovali a prečo. „Veríš, že ti neublížim?" opýtal sa upokojujúcim tónom, ktorý bol však iba pretvárka. „Zabudla si, že nie som ten istý človek, s ktorým si zametala v škole?"

Vytreštila na neho oči. „Ja som ne-"

„Ale áno," nedal jej šancu dopovedať a oči mu stemneli pri spomienke na ich školské časy. „Robila si si so mnou, čo sa ti zachcelo, ale s tým je koniec."

Zodvihol ruku a Bailey s hrôzou v očiach čakala, čo sa stane. Jedna jej malá časť sa pripravila na možnosť, že by ju mohol udrieť, ale tá väčšia časť neverila, že by to mohol urobiť. Jeho ruka zostala visieť tesne nad jej plecom, ako keby prežíval akýsi vnútorný boj a nevedel sa rozhodnúť, čo urobiť. Potom jej jemne položil dlaň na líce a ona prestala dýchať. V tej chvíli jej už srdce bilo tak rýchlo, až mala podozrenie, že dostáva infarkt. Nevedela si vysvetliť, čo sa deje, prečo sa jej dotýka takýmto spôsobom, keď jej dal viackrát veľmi jasne najavo, aký odpor k nej mal. Neodvážila sa ho to však opýtať. Nemala odvahu povedať alebo urobiť vôbec nič, iba opätovala jeho pohľad, ktorým sa do nej vpíjal a rozosieval jej po tele zimomriavky.

Sťažka prehltla. Ten nepatrný pohyb zrazu upútal jeho pozornosť a jeho oči sa zamerali na jej pery. Skôr než si stihla v hlave uvedomiť, čo sa deje, sklonil sa k nej a priblížil sa k jej tvári. Ich nosy sa takmer dotýkali. Albus privrel oči a Bailey na neho vyplašene zízala. Zúfalo potrebovala, aby jej niekto vysvetlil, o čo tam šlo, no neodvážila sa ani muknúť.

Zrazu sa oprel čelom o jej čelo a pritisol svoj nos k jej. Bailey stisla ruky v päsť, bála sa vôbec dýchať.

„Och, doriti," počula ho zamrmlať zastretým hlasom. Pohol sa a jej pery prikryl svojimi. Dlaňou, ktorá stále odpočívala na jej líci, sa vnoril do jej tmavých vlasov. Pridržiaval si tak jej hlavu pri sebe, ako keby mala v pláne sa odtiahnuť. Nemala, nebola predsa idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

Bozkával ju? Naozaj ju bozkával? Nesnívalo sa jej to? Nerozumela tomu a bola taká ohromená tým, čo urobil, že úplne stuhla. Ale jeho ústa neopúšťali jej pery a neprestali sa pohybovať, čo ju prebralo zo šoku a prinútilo ju to reagovať. Niekde vzadu v hlave si hmlisto uvedomila jednu vec. Bol to prvýkrát, čo sa s ním bozkávala. Úplne prvý raz! Nikdy predtým sa to nestalo a ona nemohla uveriť, že sa to naozaj deje. Rovnako nechápala, čo ho k tomu vôbec viedlo, no v tej chvíli to nemienila rozoberať.

Zrazu si ju pritiahol do svojho objatia. Bailey mu obtočila ruky okolo krku a prehla sa v páse, zúfalo túžiac cítiť na sebe čo najviac z jeho tela. Vzdialene si uvedomila, že možno vyzerala ako zúfalka, ale v tej chvíli ju to nezaujímalo, pretože ju rukami hladkal na chrbte a jej sa o takomto niečom ani len nesnívalo. Och, nie, klama, o tomto sa jej snívalo toľkokrát, že to ani nemohla spočítať, a niekedy dokonca ani nespala.

Keď ruky presunul z jej chrbta na celé jej telo vrátane zadku, zarazila sa, ale ani na sekundu ho neprestala bozkávať. Možno mu nešlo iba o nevinné bozky, ale aj v takom prípade s tým bola úplne spokojná. Bola pripravená zobrať si čokoľvek, čo jej bol ochotný ponúknuť. Radšej by sa nechala podupať hipogrifom, ako keby ho mala zastaviť so slovami, že nie je žiadna ľahká čarodejnica, aby si s ňou spravil dostaveníčko.

Počula, ako sa jeho zrýchlený dych mieša s jej, keď zosunul ústa na jej čeľusť a následne putoval k jej uchu. Radosťou skoro vyskočila z kože, keď si uvedomila, že na neho má takýto vplyv. Zvískla, keď ju nadvihol kúsok od zeme a zniesol ju dole schodmi. Potom ju viedol po chodbe, stále ju bozkávajúc a dotýkajúc sa jej, až kým prišli k jedným z množstva dvier. Otvoril ich a oboch ich vtisol dnu. Bailey otvorila oči a obzrela sa. Boli v jednej zo spální a ihneď jej došlo, že to zrejme bola spálňa, ktorú Albus okupoval počas svojich šudentských rokov. Kým sa ona obzerala okolo seba a zisťovala, že medzi chlapčenskými a dievčenskými spálňami vlastne nebol žiadny rozdiel, rozopol jej zips vzadu na šatách a stiahol jej ich z pliec.

Bailey sa vždy cítila dobre vo vlastnom tele, no bola zdravo ostýchavá. Niečo z toho ostychu sa však nevyhnutne vytratilo, keď začala s modelingom. Preto si nedokázala vysvetliť nečakaný príval hanblivosti, keď pred ním stála v podprsenke so šatami zhrnutými na bokoch. Cítila, ako sa jej po tvári rozlieva červeň a priala si, aby si to nevšimol. Sklonila hlavu, rozpustené vlasy jej zakryli tvár a zadívala sa na seba.

Možno mal ten ostych niečo spoločné s jej výberom spodného prádla na ples. Bola si až bolestivo vedomá toho, ako veľmi neeroticky musela vyzerať. Šaty sa jej zasekli na bokoch a odhalili asi ten najhorší typ podprsenky, v akom ju mohol prichytiť. Preklínala svoje rozhodnutie vybrať si bledé šaty, pod ktoré si nemohla dať inú než béžovú podprsenku.

So sklonenou hlavou a cez milosrdnú zástenu z vlasov sa nemusela pozerať na jeho reakciu. Znamenalo to ale, že nevidela, ako ju hltal fascinovaným pohľadom, ako očami prechádzal po jej kryvkách. Načiahol k nej ruky, vzal do dlaní jej tvár a nadvihol jej hlavu, aby sa zmocnil sa jej pier. Bozkával ju tak vyhladovane a zúrivo, až ju úplne oberal o dych. Keď sa od neho odtiahla, pretože už nevydržala bez kyslíku, sklonil sa a prisal sa k jej kľúčnej kosti. Ale ani jeho ruky nezaháľali. Pomohol šatám skĺznuť z jej bokov a rukami oblapil jej zadok. Stisol ho a prirazil ju k sebe tak prudko, až zalapala po dychu a zaklonila hlavu dozadu.

Pokladala za viac než len trochu nefér, že ona pred ním stála v spodnom prádle a on bol napriek tomu stále úplne oblečený. Neodvážila sa však byť iniciatívna. Bála sa, že ak by urobila nejaký zlý ťah, ak by niečo nešlo podľa jeho predstáv, všetko by sa zrútilo ako domček z kariet. A ona nevedela, či by sa z toho dokázala spamätať. Lenže Albusovi obolo očividne v tom obleku nepohodlne, pretože sám striasol sako z pliec. Keď to videla, odvážila sa načiahnuť po gombíkoch na jeho košeli. Zjavne mu to vôbec neprekážalo, a tak bola trochu odvážnejšia a vytiahla mu košeľu z nohavíc. Rýchlo sa popasovala s odopínaním a strhla ju z neho. Dopriala si chvíľu na to, aby mohla obdivovať jeho vypracovanú hruď. Je pokožka bola hladká a bledá, hoci nie tak veľmi bledá ako jej, a tesne obopínala pôsobivé svalstvo, ktoré si vypestoval rokmi aurorskej práce. Väčšiu zásluhu však na tom mal zrejme box.

Obdivne sa dotkla jeho pevných svalov na rukách. Páčili sa jej. Páčilo sa jej, že aj napriek boxovaniu nevyzerali jeho svaly nevkusne veľko, ale boli štíhle a elegantné. Keď sa jej oči dostatočne nasýtili, vrhla sa na opasok. Vyzliekla ho z nohavíc, a on ju prinútil spätkovať do miestnosti, až narazila stehnami na posteľ. Vyliezla na ňu a on sa k nej vyštveral ako panter približujúci sa k svojej koristi.

Ľahol si na ňu, pretože vzhľadom na to, aká úzka posteľ bola, sa inde ani nezmestil, a vnoril jej ruku do hustých tmavých vlasov. Sklonil sa a pobozkal ju. Bailey vďačne zatvorila oči. Nechcela sa na neho pozerať. Bála sa mu zadívať do očí, lebo... mala pocit, že keby to urobila a on by sa jej pozrel do tváre, uvedomil by si, že je to ona a všetko by sa skončilo. S hnusom by sa od nej odvrátil a odvrhol by ju. A to by neprežila.

Samozrejme, myslieť si, že nevie, s kým práve vliezol do postele, bolo absurdné, ale rovnako absurdné bolo aj to, že Albusovo takmer nahé telo ležalo na jej a jeho ruky ju pohládzali, ako keby bola to najvzácnejšie, na čo kedy siahol. Nikto ju nemohol viniť, že bola trochu paranoidná, pretože jej to nedávalo zmysel. Nič nedávalo zmysel.

Nevedela ani ako, a jej podprsenka bola zrazu preč. Uvedomila si to vtedy, keď sa jeho vlhké pery dotkli jej pŕs a vyslali do podbruška slastné kŕče. Chytila ho za hlavu a v ruke stisla jeho vlasy. Omámene si v duchu pomyslela, že sú oveľa jemnejšie, než si myslela, že budú. Masírovala mu pokožku na hlave, priťahovala si ho k sebe a druhou rukou ho nechtami škrabkala všade, kam len dosiahla. Keď ju zbavil nohavičiek, vedela, že sa to naozaj stane, pretože si nevedela ani predstaviť, že by si to v tejto chvíli rozmyslel.

Bailey bola úplne ohromená tým, aký jemný k nej bol. Bolo to to posledné, čo od neho čakala. V duchu sa pripravila na rýchly chladný sex, ale dostal sa jej pravý opak. Prsty, ktorými stimuloval tie najskrytejšie miesta jej tela, boli mäkké a hebké, jeho dotyky boli ako dotyky páperia na jej vzrušenej pokožke. Také opatrné, jemné a predsa nástojčivé. A potom pritvrdil, pritlačil a zintenzívnil pohyby ruky a prstov. Jednou rukou ho schmatla za lakeť a druhou zovrela do päsť roh vankúša. Nahlas zamraučala. Nemohla si pomôcť, nedokázala viac zostať ticho. Musela to zo seba dostať von. Rýchlo dýchala a privrela oči, keď sa jej telo začínalo chvieť a po nohách sa jej rozutekalo brnenie. Bola blízko. Veľmi blízko.

Zvrátila hlavu dozadu a bokmi narážala na jeho ruku. Musel vedieť, že to dlhšie nevydrží, ale nevyzeralo to, že by sa chystal prestať. Práve naopak. Sklonil sa, prisal sa jej na krk a zrýchlil prírazy v snahe dopriať jej vytúžený vrchol. Bailey zaťala jednu ruku do vankúša, druhú do jeho predlaktia a vypla sa ako luk. Zamrnčala a vzápätí sa jej z hrdla vydral slabý výkrik. Toto bolo lepšie než jej vlastné prsty. Oveľa, oveľa lepšie.

Albus jej nedal veľa času na to, aby sa spamätala. Vysunul z nej prsty, naklonil sa nad ňu a podopierajúc sa na laktiach ju pobozkal. Bolo to, ako keby začal s druhou predohrou, ako keby sa od nej jeho pery jednoducho nemohli odtrhnúť. Rukou jej masíroval prsia a takmer nebadane sa presunul medzi jej nohy. Zalapala po dychu, keď sa do nej vnoril a nechtiac ho pohrýzla do pery. Takmer zo seba vyhŕkla ospravedlnenie, ale zastavila sa, keď sa svojím čelom oprel o to jej. Ich zrýchlený dych sa premiešal a stony napĺňali celú miestnosť.

Po chvíli sa od nej odtiahol a Bailey otvorila oči. Chytil ju pod kolenami a trochu jej ich zdvihol, aby sa do nej dostal hlbšie. Zastonala a sledovala ho prižmúrenými očami. Tmavé vlasy mu padali do čela, výrazné lícne kosti boli z uhla, z ktorého sa na neho dívala, ešte výraznejšie a jeho plné červené pery vyzerali tak šťavnato, že sa neudržala, nadvihla sa na lakti a prešla mu po nich jazykom. Jeho pery ju zachytili a vrátili jej to. Bailey sa v duchu usmiala a zošuchla sa späť na vankúš.

Preplietol si s ňou prsty a ruky jej uväznil nad hlavou. Pomaly putoval pohľadom po jej tele, po prsiach, krku, perách, až zodvihol zrak a zabodol sa ním do jej modrých očí. Bailey zatajila dych. Bolo to prvýkrát, čo sa jej pozrel do očí, odkedy ju pobozkal v spoločenskej miestnosti. A teraz sa neho nemohla prestať pozerať. Nedokázala odvrátiť pohľad od jeho tmavých túžbou prižmúrených očí. Bolo to skoro, ako keby na ňu použil nejaké kúzlo, ktoré ju nútilo ponárať sa do jeho zreničiek hlbšie a hlbšie, až sa v nich úplne strácala. Najhoršie na tom bolo, že sa neprestal pohybovať, vlastne zrýchlil svoje výpady a ona tak veľmi chcela privrieť oči, no jeho pohľad jej to nedovolil.

Zalapala po dychu a zamraučala. Pevne zovrela ich prepletené prsty. Vtedy Albus konečne zatvoril oči, opätoval jej stisk rúk a prudko prirážal. Bailey na neho vyvalila oči, keď sa prehol a zastonal. Ten okamih si nemienila nechať ujsť. Krátko nato ho nasledovala aj ona. Tak ako predtým, ani teraz nemala dostatok pevnej vôle na to, aby ovládla výkrik. Svaly sa jej rýchlo sťahovali, no potom začali spomaľovať, až sa napokon vyčerpane uvoľnili a zanechali ju s pocitom beztiaže, kompletného vyčerpania a úplného úžasu.

So zatvorenými očami pomaly dýchala a cítila, ako sa Albus pohol a uvoľnil jej ruky. Zrazu sa k nej privinul, a objal ju, ako keby ju už nikdy nemienil pustiť. Vdychoval vôňu jej vlasov a pokožky, pritískal k nej svoje telo, vtláčal do nej svoj odtlačok. Bailey mu obtočila ruky okolo pásu, jemne ho nechtami škrakala po chrbte a snažila sa nepremýšľať nad tým, čo sa práve dialo.

A potom Albus náhle stuhol. Zacítila, ako sa mu napli svaly a jej telo okamžite reagovalo rovnako. Zasekol sa mu dych v hrdle a odtiahol sa od nej tak rýchlo, že jej nezostalo nič iné, iba ho mlčky sledovať. Odvalil sa z nej a sadol si na kraj postele chrbtom k nej.

Rozlial sa v nej strach. Naprázdno prehltla a ani sa len neodvážila pohnúť, hoci po ničom neprahla viac, ako pritisnúť sa k jeho nahému chrbtu a splynúť s ním v jedno. Lenže Albus zrazu vstal. Prešiel k svojim veciam porozhadzovaným po podlahe, našiel nohavice a nasúkal sa do nich. Z vrecka niečo vytiahol. Začula šťuknutie a zrazu sa z jeho úst vyvalil kúdol dymu. Zvesil hlavu.

 _Odkedy fajčí?_ prebleslo jej mysľou. To však nebolo v tej chvíli podstatné. Mlčky pozorovala jeho chrbát a nemohla sa ubrániť pocitu, že sa zrazu všetko zmenilo. A nie k dobrému. Znova boli veci v starých koľajách.

Zvrtol sa a opätoval jej pohľad, ale oči, ktoré sa na ňu teraz pozerali, neboli tie isté, čo pred pár minútami. „Nebolo to najhoršie," chladne zhodnotil. „Nie také dobré, ako som očakával, ale nebolo to zlé."

Polial ju studený pot. Hľadala mu v tvári aj ten najmenší náznak, že iba žartuje a nemyslí to vážne, ale v jeho očiach sa stretla iba s hrubým múrom, cez ktorý sa nemohla dostať. Zrazu si bola veľmi dobre vedomá svojej nahoty. Siahla po prikrývke a zakryla sa ňou. Nemohla byť pred ním nahá, keď pre neho neznamenala viac než nejaká obyčajná barová pobehlica. Vlastne teraz nezniesla, aby sa na ňu pozeral, či už bola oblečená alebo vyzlečená.

Odvrátila sa od neho a sťažka naprázdno preglgla. Nemohla to byť pravda. Klamal jej. _Musel_ jej klamať, pretože _vedela_ , čo z neho cítila. Toto nebol bezcitný sex, bolo to milovanie. Cítila to zo všetkého - za toho, ako ju bozkával, ako sa jej dotýkal... ako ju objímal po vyvrcholení. Alebo bol až taký dobrý herec? Mohol to všetko len predstierať?

Začula šušťanie. Otočila sa k nemu vo chvíli, keď si zapínal gombíky na košeli. Tie, ktoré mu ona predtým rozopla. Zaštípali ju v očiach slzy.

„Takže," ozvala sa so stisnutým hrdlom, „takto ma chceš potrestať?" spýtala sa oveľa vyrovnanejším hlasom, než si myslela, že bola schopná predviesť. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pozrela sa mu do očí. Cigareta, ktorú pred chvíľou fajčil, zrazu akoby zmizla, už ju viac nezvieral medzi prstami.

„Potrestať?" udivene zopakoval a zakasával si košeľu do nohavíc. „Užila si si to, nesnaž sa mi nahovoriť, že nie."

Pokrútila hlavou. „To som nemyslela. Vyspíš sa so mnou a potom ma len tak odkopneš?"

Mal dokonca toľko drzosti, že na ňu arogantne nadvihol obočie. „A čo si si od toho sľubovala? Že to bude začiatok nejakého vzťahu?" Krátko sa zasmial. „Nemôžeš byť taká naivná."

Smutné bolo, že bola naivná. Neočakávala, že teraz pred ňou padne na kolená a vyzná jej nehynúcu lásku a vernosť až za hrob. Ale nečakala ani takýto koniec. Dúfala, že keď sa s ňou rozhodol milovať, bolo to aj kvôli niečomu inému ako kvôli potrebe vyprázdniť sa. Nemyslela si, že sa teraz len tak postaví, oblečie sa a odíde a to bude koniec. Nečakala, že bude rovnako protivný ako predtým. Teraz videla, že bola hlúpa. Zovrela prikrývku, ktorú mala pritisnutú k prsiam a sklonila hlavu.

Albus si obul topánky, prehodil si cez plecia sako a vybral sa k dverám. Nepozerala sa na neho, no začula, ako pred dverami zastal a zaváhal. Chcela vedieť, čo ho zadržalo, ale nemohla zodvihnúť hlavu. Slzy jej už kĺzali po lícach a radšej by zomrela, než aby ho nechala vidieť to. Krátko na to začula zavŕzganie, kroky a dvere sa zatvorili. Zostala sama.

 **ooOoo**

Na posteli sedela zhruba pätnásť až dvadsať minúť. Nebola si úplne istá, nemala pri sebe hodinky a jej srdcezvúci plač tiež trochu skresľoval čas strávený v Albusovej spálni. Keď tá najhoršia vlna sĺz, ktorú nedokázala ovládnuť, opadla, obliekla sa a vyhľadala kúpeľňu. Bola by mizerná modelka, keby svoj make-up nedokázala dať do pôvodného stavu, aj keď si práve takmer oči vyplakala.

Pozrela sa na seba do zrkadla. Znova vyzerala bezchybne. Vystrela sa a dvakrát sa zhlboka nadýchla. Dovolila si tú malú chvíľkovú slabosť, ale odmietla sa znova zložiť. Okrem toho, Bailey Zabinyová nezvykla plakať. Nemala to v povahe, a preto bola na Albusa taká nahnevaná, že ju k tomu dohnal, až si myslela, že ju roztrhne.

Zaťala ruky v päsť, nasadila svoj profesionálny výraz a usmiala sa na seba do zrkadla. Presne ako keby pózovala pre fotografa. Nikdy nikto za jej úsmevom nevidel bolesť a ani teraz neuvidia. Vyšla z kúpeľne, rýchlo prešla po chodbe ku schodom a preletela spoločenskou miestnosťou.

Už dávno je dospelá žena, nepotrebuje vo svojom živote túto tínedžerskú drámu. Prechádzala chodbami podzemia a krútila nad sebou hlavou. Musela byť realistická a nesprávať sa ako ublížená ufňukaná chudera. No a čo, že sa spolu vyspali? Stávalo sa to bežne, jednorázovky vôbec neboli raritou. Problém bol v tom, že ona k nemu niečo cítila. Lenže ten problém bol iba jej a musela si to vyriešiť ona.

Vyšla z podzemia do vstupnej haly. Hneď, ako zodvihla hlavu, zarazila sa a zastala. To naozaj nebolo možné. Prečo, _prečo_ ho musela stretnúť iba chvíľu po tom, čo kvôli nemu nariekala v slizolinskej fakulte. Stál bokom k nej pri schodoch a z miesta, z ktorého sa na neho pozerala, videla iba jeho hlavu.

Našťastie, Albus si ju zatiaľ nevšimol a v duchu sa modlila, aby to tak aj zostalo a ona mohla nepozorovane vkĺznuť do Veľkej siene. Nešlo to však tak, ako si to naplánovala. Sotva prešla tri kroky a otočil k hlavu k nej. Zapichol sa do nej očami, ale skoro okamžite sa znova odvrátil.

To zabolelo. Naozaj pre neho znamenala tak málo, že mu pomaly nestála ani za jeden pohľad? Tak veľmi ho znechucovala? Alebo bol možno znechutený zo seba, že sa spustil s niekým ako ona. Tie odvážne reči o tom, ako by sa nad to mala povzniesť, boli síce pekné, ale jeho totálny nezáujem iba chvíľku po tom, čo bozkával jej nahé telo, ju vytočil do nepríčetnosti. Áno, kedysi mu veľmi ublížila, ale nemyslela si, že si zaslúži takéto správanie.

Vedela, že by možno nemala, rozhodne nie na plese, kde bolo toľko očí a uší, ktoré prahli po tom, aby zachytili jednu či dve šťavnaté klebety. Lenže nemohla si pomôcť. Musela, _potrebovala_ mu povedať svoje. Raz a navždy. Možno naposledy.

„Takže teraz na mňa neodkážeš ani pozrieť?" spýtala sa ho.

Albusova hlava vystrelila k nej. Na tvári sa mu zjavil čudný výraz; ak ju oči neklamali, bola to panika. Ale čoho sa bál? Že ho zhodí pred všetkými tými dôležitými čarodejníkmi? Veď vo vstupnej hale nikto nebol.

„Toto nie je vhodný čas ani miesto-" začal, no Bailey ho prerušila.

Pokrútila hlavou. „Neboj sa, neoberiem ťa o veľa času. Viem, že sotva toleruješ moju prítomnosť, ale nezabrániš mi, aby som ti to povedala." Zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Je koniec. Už sa nemienim cítiť vinná kvôli tomu, ako som sa k tebe správala v škole. Skončila som s tým. Nebudem si viac pred tebou sypať popol na hlavu, pretože tebe je to aj tak úplne jedno. Nebudem sa viac kvôli tebe cítiť mizerne, lebo... vieš čo? Nezaslúžim si to! Posledný rok v škole si mi zo života spravil peklo a po tom všetkom, čo sa stalo v posledných týždňoch... Možno si myslíš, že si mi to vrátil, ale nie, nevrátil – poriadne si prestrelil. A ako keby toho nebolo málo, ešte ma aj berieš ako nejakú treťotriednu štetku! Tvoje hnusné zaobchádzanie si nezaslúžim a práve si prestal mať právo chovať sa ku mne povýšenecky. Stále si myslíš, že si lepší ako ja, Albus?" Prešla po ňom opovržlivým pohľadom. „Ja som mala dôvod na to, čo som robila, ale ty si ku mne odporný preto, lebo ti robí dobre vidieť ma na kolenách. Viac ti to nedovolím."

Keď zmĺkla, rýchlo prerývane dýchala a vychutnávala si Albusovu tvár - jeho vycivené oči a otvorené ústa. Nemala potuchy, či to na neho malo nejaký účinok, či to vôbec padlo na úrodnú pôdu, ale aspoň si povedala svoje. Len keby ju nezačali štípať oči a svrbieť nos.

Nie, nie! Nemôže, jednoducho _nemôže_ začať teraz plakať.

Skôr, než sa pred ním zložila, sa spoza schodov zrazu vynorila tmavovlasá postava. Takže Albus tam len tak nepostával, rozprával sa s niekým, koho nemohla zo svojho uhla vidieť. S otvorenými ústami a zhrozeným výrazom sledovala, ako sa pred ňou zjavil čarodejník, ktorého v tej chvíli chcela vidieť asi najmenej.

„Albus, môžeš mi vysvetliť, o čo tu ide?" spýtal sa jeho otec.

Albus na neho vrhol zmätený pohľad. Naprázdno preglgol a ticho sa predlžovalo. Pán Potter sa otočil k nej. „Slečna Zabiniová? O akom hnusnom správaní ste to hovorili? A čo ste mysleli tým, že vám môj syn spravil posledný rok v škole zo života peklo?"

Jej tvár začala horieť ako fénix. Sklopila pohľad. Toto sa nemalo stať. Čokoľvek bolo medzi nimi dvomi, bolo to _len_ medzi nimi. „Ehm... ja... no," habkala. Otočila sa k Albusovi. Naozaj nemienila jeho otcovi niečo vysvetľovať. „Toto je tvoj bordel," povedala mu a následne sa zvrtla späť k pánovi Potterovi. „Myslím, že o tom by ste sa mali porozprávať s Albusom, nie so mnou."

Uháňala odtiaľ tak rýchlo, že sa skoro prerazila a rozčapila rovno pred vchodom do Veľkej siene. Tak elegantne a nenápadne, ako to len bolo možné, sa zamiešala do davu. Zmocnila sa poháru so šampanským a išla pohľadať stôl, pri ktorom mala pri večeri aj s Tomom sedieť. Klesla na svoje miesto, položila pohár na stôl a zložila si hlavu do dlaní. Cítila sa ako šestnástka na svojom prvom plese plnom dramatických zvratov. Ešte aj povinné preliatie sĺz absolvovala.

 **ooOoo**

„Kde si bola?!"

Zodvihla hlavu a svoje prižmúrené oči zaostrila na Toma. „Preč," stručne odvetila. Chopila sa pohára a zvyšok šampusu do seba kopla na jeden raz. Mala pocit, že už bol piaty... alebo šiesty? Nebola si istá. Prestala rátať, keď jej oťaželi viečka a začala sa cítiť povznesene. A bol to dobrý pocit.

Tom, vidiac, že nemá ďaleko k tomu, aby bola namol, si zhlboka povzdychol. Položil svoj pohár na stôl a sadol si vedľa nej. „Kde preč?" opýtal sa. „A má to niečo spoločné s tým, že sa snažíš otráviť šampanským?"

„Hm... možno." Vystrela sa a poobzerala sa okolo seba. „Potrebujem vodu, to šampanské mi už ide hore krkom," povedala s väčšími obtiažami, než čakala. Naozaj sa musela sústrediť, aby z jej úst vyšli slová, ktoré boli pre neho dostatočne zrozumiteľné. Sotva dopovedala vetu, Tom mal v ruke pohár s krištáľovo čistou vodou a podával jej ho. Nemala potuchy, ako sa k nemu dostal, ale bolo jej to jedno. Vzala si ho.

„Tak čo sa stalo?"

Poriadne sa napila. „Vyspala som sa s ním," povedala tupým hlasom a civela do prázdna.

„Čo?" vyhŕkol. „S kým?"

Skôr než odpovedala, zhlboka sa nadýchla. „S Albusom."

Jej priznanie privítalo ticho. Zodvihla hlavu a pozrela sa na Toma. Zízal na ňu, ako keby ju videl prvý raz v živote. Nevedela, či bol iba taký prekvapený, z čoho ho vôbec nevinila, alebo ju už v duchu odsudzoval. Nemala by mu to za zlé, veď ona sa odsudzovala sama.

„Akosi neviem, čo ti na to povedať," ozval sa napokon dutým hlasom.

„Ani ja neviem, čo ti povedať."

Ďalšie ticho.

„Ako sa to vôbec stalo?"

Pokrútila hlavou. „Je jedno, ako sa to stalo. Dôležité je, ako to skončilo." Odmlčala sa a potiahla nosom. „Odkopol ma," dostala zo seba so stisnutým hrdlom. Spomienky, ktoré sa jej znova začali prehrávať pred očami, na ňu dopadli s tiahou päťtonového draka. Načiahla sa po Tomovom pohári a odpila si. Už ju nestihol zastaviť a keď začala kašľať, pochopila, prečo to chcel urobiť.

„To je ohnivá whisky," sucho skonštatoval.

Bailey po ňom hodila sarkastický pohľad, v očiach mala slzy. Od alkoholu, samozrejme. „No nie! Vážne?!" odvrkla. „Mohol si niečo povedať," urazene zašomrala.

Tom prevrátil oči. „Ako keby si sa pýtala." Vzal jej pohár z ruky a postavil sa. „No tak, poďme, vstávaj."

Zaklonila sa a nechápavo na neho zízala. „Prečo?"

„Ideme domov."

„Nechcem ísť domov!" vzdorovito odvetila.

Jej priateľ nadvihol obočie. „Chceš tu zostať a stretnúť sa s Albusom?"

Alebo s jeho otcom. Bailey po ňom vrhla vyplašený pohľad a rýchlo sa vydriapala na nohy. Až príliš rýchlo, pretože okamžite zavrávorala a stratila pojem o priestore. Tom ju zachytil a privinul si ju k sebe, aby vyzerali čo možno najnenápadnejšie. A aby nevyzerala ako totálne ožratá. Nechcela by, aby bola jej chvíľková slabosť pretriasaná v zajtrajších bulvárnych plátkoch.

„Váu, naozaj si opitá, že?"

„Ty by si sa opil tiež," zafrfľala mu do košele.

Na to jej neodpovedal. Viedol ju cez vyzdobenú Veľkú sieň, takmer prázdnu halu až vyšli von. Cesta dole vrchom bola síce krkolomná, ale keď si Bailey vyzula topánky, absolvovala ju bez ujmy na svojom alebo Tomovom zdraví. Pomohol jej vyliezť do jedného z kočov a už sa hnali úzkou lesnou cestičkou do Rokvillu.

„Kam ideme?" zmätene sa spýtala. Zatvorila oči, pretože pohľad na míňajúcu sa krajinu jej nerobil práve dobre na žalúdok. Lenže keď zatvorila oči, bolo to ešte horšie.

„Premiestniť sa s tebou nemôžem, tak ideme do Rokvillu. Počkám, kým vytriezvieš a potom ťa vezmem domov."

Bailey sa zošuchla na sedadle a oprela si hlavu o polstrovanú opierku. „Nechcem vytriezvieť," nadurdene povedala. Chcela zostať v tomto stave navždy, pretože, hoci aj teraz ju trápilo, čo sa stalo, vedela, že keď úplne vytriezvie, bude to oveľa, oveľa horšie.

Tom si povzdychol. „Jasné."

„Myslím to vážne," zašomrala.

Zvyšok cesty sa nerozprávali. Dorazili k Trom metlám a Tom jej pomohol zliezť. Zaviedol ju dnu a usadil k jednému zo stolov. Krčma bola takmer prázdna, ale to nebolo vzhľadom na pokročilú hodinu vôbec nezvyčajné. Ak by chcel niekto v Rokville piť do rána, asi by radšej išiel do Kančej hlavy.

Vrátil sa späť k stolu s obrovským pohárom a tanierom nejakých koláčikov. Postavil ich pred Bailey, ktorej hlava odkvecla na opierku stoličky a posadil sa vedľa nej. Drgol do nej lakťom, čo ju hneď prebralo. Postrčil k nej pohár a ona sa poslušene bez slova napila. Na tvári sa jej zjavil kyslý výraz.

„Tekvicový džús?" vyhŕkla. „Radšej by som si dala vodku."

„To určite. Pre teba žiadna vodka." Prstom ukázal na tanier s pochúťkami. „Jedz."

Ani ju nemusel veľmi pobádať. Poznal ju veľmi dobre. Vedel, že keď mala trochu, alebo v tomto prípade dosť, pod čapicou, bola schopná zjesť prakticky čokoľvek. Napchávala sa pagáčmi a Tom ju pozoroval.

„Povieš mi konečne, čo sa stalo?" opýtal sa po chvíli, keď zapíjala pagáče tekvicovým džúsom.

„Už som ti povedala." A naozaj by sa k tomu nerada vracala.

„Ale ako sa to vôbec mohlo stať? Veď ťa neznáša... to si mi povedala."

Prikývla a vzala si ďalší pagáč. „Neznáša," pritakala. „Ja neviem, Tom," povzdychla si, „jednoducho sa to stalo. Boli sme v slizolinskej spoločenskej, rozprávali sme sa a zrazu ma pobozkal. A potom sa to už akosi nedalo zastaviť."

„Povedala si, že ťa potom odkopol," nadhodil.

Bailey zastavila svoje šrotovanie, oprela sa na stoličke a pozrela sa na neho. Skrčila čelo, keď sa k nej tie spomienky vrátili. „Vstal z postele a povedal mi, že to bolo celkom dobré. Nie také dobré, ako si myslel, že bude, ale ani zlé," odvetila. Veľmi sa snažila nerozplakať sa. Na chvíľu si prikryla tvár rukami a zhlboka dýchala. Naozaj, naozaj nechcela plakať kvôli _nemu_. Už viac nie.

Chvíľu jej trvalo, kým sa dala opäť dohromady a Tom zatiaľ mlčky čakal. Netlačil na ňu. „Nerozumiem tomu," zašomrala so skrivenou tvárou, „cítila som sa, ako keby ma iba využil, ale tak to nebolo. Nič som od toho neočakávala."

„Ale očakávala," protirečil jej.

Bailey zodvihla hlavu. „Ale nie, naozaj nie," trvala na svojom.

„Bailey, ver mi, _čakala_ si od toho niečo viac. Možno nie vedome... ale to je predsa pochopiteľné, vzhľadom na to, že ho miluješ."

Tmavovláskou trhlo. Vrhla na neho ostrý pohľad. „Nehovor to," zavrčala na neho. „Už nikdy to nepovedz! Nemôžem byť predsa taká hlúpa." Oprela sa o neho a jej hlava klesna na jeho plece. Tvárila sa úplne zúbožene. „Nechcem to k nemu cítiť," zaskučala.

„Neviem, ako by som ti s tým mohol pomôcť.

„Nechcem byť jedna z tých chudier, ktoré sú posadnuté nejakým chlapom," zafňukala. „Je to ponižujúce. Som mladá, bohatá a úspešná, tak ako je možné, že sa od neho nemôžem odpútať? Čo je to so mnou?"

Tom si povzdychol a jednou rukou ju objal okolo pliec. „Neviem," bola jeho stručná odpoveď.

Bailey sa narovnala a pozrela sa mu do tváre. Chvíľu študovala jeho črty, dychberúce oči a ružové pery. Utrápene si povzdychla, popotiahla nosom a utrela si dve zradné slzy z tváre. „Musím niečo skúsiť, Tom," potichu mu povedala a sledovala jeho rozpačitý výraz. „Len... nenahnevaj sa."

Naklonila sa k nemu a pobozkala ho.


	12. Chapter 12

Bozk sa skončil tak nečakane ako sa začal, ale nebol to Tom, kto sa od nej odtiahol. Bola to Bailey. Pomaly otvorila oči a stretla sa s jeho zarazeným pohľadom. Každá aj úplne zanedbateľná črta na jeho tvári vyjadrovala číry šok. Ona sama sa čudovala nad tým, že to naozaj urobila, ale chápala, že to sa vôbec nedalo porovnať s jeho prekvapením. Začervenala sa a mlčky sledovala, ako sa jeho vyjavený výraz začal meniť, keď si konečne uvedomil, čo sa stalo. Skrčil čelo. „Čo robíš?" spýtal sa dutým hlasom, ktorý však aj tak vyjadroval jeho začudovanie.

Bailey sa úplne odtiahla a povzdychla si. Bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, že jej to vôbec nevyšlo, aj keď – čo vôbec čakala? „Len som to skúsila," zašomrala, v duchu si priznajúc, že to bola hlúposť. To ale vedela už predtým, než sa to rozhodla urobiť. Bola však smutná a zúfalá a potrebovala sa chytiť aj tej poslednej slabej slamky, ktorá jej zostala.

„Si stále opitá?"

Zazrela na neho, na chvíľu zabudnúc na to, aké to bolo trápne. „Nie, nie som," odsekla, no vzápätí sa jej to rozležalo v hlave. „Možno trošku," pripustila, „ale to s tým nemá nič spoločné," uviedla veci na pravú mieru.

„Bailey," začal Tom s povzdychom, ale ona mu skočila do reči tušiac, na čo sa chystá.

„Viem, čo mi chceš povedať a ver mi, nemusíš. Len som... musela som to skúsiť, rozumieš?"

Tom si zhlboka povzdychol, vošiel si rukou do vlasov a oprel sa na stoličke. „Si mi ako sestra," povedal potichu po chvíli mlčania.

Bailey prikývla. „Ja viem," smutne povedala. Na to, aby medzi nimi preletela iskra, mali niekoľko rokov a ak sa to nestalo doteraz, bola minimálna šanca, že sa to udeje práve v Troch metlách iba dve hodiny po tom, čo sa vyspala s Albusom. A vlastne ani nechcela, aby sa to stalo. Páčilo sa jej mať ho za kamaráta. Páčilo sa jej, ako sa o ňu staral a ako uvoľnene sa pri ňom vždy cítila. Bola jedináčik, ale pomyslela si, že keby mala brata, vyzeralo by to asi nejako tak ako jej vzťah s Tomom. On jej bol rodinou viac ako jej vlastná. Takže nie, nechcela to v žiadnom prípade meniť, ale aj napriek tomu to potrebovala skúsiť.

„Nie, Bailey, nevieš," namietol a ona spozornela. Nechápavo sa zamračila, keď v jeho hlase začula silnú naliehavosť. „Naozaj si mi ako sestra. Beriem ťa tak viac, než si myslíš."

„Čo tým myslíš?"

Dlhé minúty bol ticho. Hlavu mal sklonenú akoby v porážke a uprene sa díval na povrch dreveného stola. Keď sa konečne ozval, Bailey už strácala nádej, že jej odpovie. „Kedysi som mal sestru," vyletelo z neho tlmeným hlasom, ale neotočil sa k nej a ona vyvalila oči na jeho profil. Nevedela, že má sestru a nedokázala pochopiť, ako to bolo vôbec možné.

„Ale...," vydýchla a pokrútila hlavou, „ako to, že o nej neviem? A kde je teraz?"

„Bola o pár rokov mladšia. Rodičia o nej nikde nehovorili," odvetil potichu, skoro šeptom.

Spôsob, akým jej to vravel, to, ako sa na ňu dosiaľ nepozrel, ako napäto sedel a prádnym pohľadom zízal na stôl... všetko na ňu kričalo, že sa muselo stať niečo hrozné. Čokoľvek sa jej chystal povedať, vedela, že to nebude dobré. „Prečo?" spýtala sa čo najupokojúcejším tónom.

„Bola šmukel," vysvetlil jej hlasom presakujúcim trpkosťou a posmechom. Tom nemal v tele ani toľko cynizmu, čo by sa za necht vošlo, preto ju jeho tón prekvapil.

„Tom," jemne ho oslovila a položila mu ruku na plece. Obávala sa vysloviť otázku, ktorá sa jej drala na jazyk. „Prečo o nej hovoríš v minulom čase? Čo je s ňou?"

Tom nabral vzduch do pľúc a pomaly ho vypustil, akoby sa pripravoval na nadchádzajúci boj. Potom sa k nej konečne otočil a pozrel jej priamo do očí. „Nebola iba šmukel, aj keď už to bolo dosť zlé. Bola chorá... už sa tak narodila. Čaromedici hneď po jej narodení povedali, že, ak bude mať šťastie, môže žiť pár rokov, ale potom zomrie. Nedokázali ju vyliečiť," povedal dutým hlasom zbaveným akýchkoľvek emócií.

Bailey naprázdno otvorila ústa, potom ich znova zavrela a zahryzla si do spodnej pery. „Tom... vôbec som o tom nevedela," hlesla.

Ľahostajne trhol plecami. „Vie o tom iba málo ľudí."

Načiahla sa, chytila ho za ruku a stisla mu ju. Vedela, že mu to nebolo jedno. Veľmi dobre poznala ten obranný mechanizmus, pretože ona sama ho používala neustále. „Je mi to veľmi ľúto."

Tom vďačne prikývol a prikryl jej ruku svojou dlaňou. „Volala sa Sofia. Zomrela, keď mala sedem. Ja som mal vtedy dvanásť, takže si ju pamätám dosť dobre, aj keď rodičia by boli asi radšej, keby to tak nebolo. Bola naše malé špinavé rodinné tajomstvo," trpko povedal, ale keď sa na ňu pozrel, pokračoval s malým úsmevom na tvári. „Mala modré oči a podobné kučeravé tmavé vlasy. Bola chudá a... mala výrazné lícne kosti," potichu ju opisoval. „Presne ako ty," dodal.

Bailey ho pozorne počúvala a začalo jej dochádzať, prečo jej povedal, že ju berie ako sestru a prečo by medzi nimi nemohlo nikdy nič byť.

„Ešte aj v správaní sa na ňu v niečom podobáš. Hneď, keď som ťa vtedy pred rokmi stretol v Paríži, si mi ju pripomenula. Niekedy... niekedy mi to skoro pripadá, akoby Sofia vlastne nikdy nezomrela. Stavil by som sa, že keby vyrástla, vyzerala by ako ty," zašomral priškrteným hlasom.

Bailey sa natisli do očí slzy smútku a dojatia. Nikdy by si nepomyslela, že ju tak veľmi berie ako sestru a cítila sa zvláštne poctená tým, že mu ju pripomína. „Och, Tom," zašepkala, naklonila sa k nemu a objala ho.

„Vieš," povedal jej, keď sa od neho odtiahla, „ona bola... neboli sme ako iní súrodenci. Nehádali sme sa, nebili sme sa... vždy sme sa mali radi." Trhol plecami. „Možno to bolo preto, lebo som vždy vedel, že čoskoro zomrie. Neviem," povzdychol si a pozrel na ňu. „Stále mi chýba, ale občas, keď sa na teba pozriem, tak... ju v tebe vidím." Rýchlo sa od nej odvrátil a prešiel si dlaňou po tvári. „Premerlina! Viem, ako to znie, viem, že možno hovorím ako blázno, ale ste si také podobné, že..."

„Nie," rýchlo ho chlácholila Bailey a položila mu ruku na predlaktie, „nie je to ani bláznivé, ani hlúpe a už vôbec nie nenormálne. Je to prirodzené. A teraz už aspoň viem, prečo si po mne nevyštartoval, keď sme sa prvýkrát stretli v Paríži, ako každý iný normálny chlap," povedala s malým úškrnom na tvári v snahe trochu zľahčiť atmosféru. Tom sa usmial popod fúzy.

„Zrazil som ti sebavedomie, čo?" doberal si ju.

Uškrnula sa na neho. Bola rada, že mu zlepšila náladu. „Iba trošičku. Rozhodne ma to prekvapilo."

Tom sa vystrel a prešiel pohľadom po stole. „Dopekla," zašomral, „teraz by som si ja dal niečo ostrejšie než je voda."

Bailey chápavo prikývla, ale ani jeden sa nevybral k baru objednať ohnivú whisky. „Rada by som ju spoznala," ozvala sa po chvíli ticha a upútala tak jeho pozornosť. Otočil sa k nej a zamyslene prikývol. „Myslím, že by ste si rozumeli."

„Je mi to naozaj ľúto."

Tom prikývol a postavil sa zo stoličky. „Poď. Vypadnime odtiaľto."

 **ooOoo**

Tom sa jej aspoň desaťkrát opýtal, či bude v poriadku, keď sa s ňou premiestnil do jej bytu a chystal sa na odchod. Samozrejme, povedala mu, že bude a že si nemá kvôli nej robiť vrásky. Keď to zopakovala dostatočne veľa ráz, dokonca tomu začala veriť aj ona sama. A vedela, že po čase, keď sa jej všetko rozleží v hlave a ona si na myšlienku, že spala s Albusom, zvykne, bude v poriadku. Potrebovala iba čas. Musela prežiť blízku budúcnosť, ktorá, a to vedela úplne presne, bude mučivá.

Ako na potvrdenie sa rozvlykala ako malé dieťa, len čo za ním zatvorila dvere. Ani nevedela, či vlastne plače kvôli svojej dôverčivosti, hlúposti, slabosti alebo kvôli Albusovej krutosti a chladnokrvnosti. Zviezla sa pri dverách na zem, oprela sa o ne chrbtom a schúlila sa do klbka. Potrebovala zo seba dostať všetku tú zlosť, bolesť a sklamanie. Jej srdcervúce vzlyky sa ozývali malou vstupnou halou a ona dúfala, že Tom nestojí na druhej strane dverí a nenačúva, aby sa uistil, že je v poriadku.

Trvalo jej skoro pol hodinu, kým sa ukojila natoľko, aby sa vyštverala na nohy a presunula sa do postele, kde vo svojej tiráde pokračovala. Hodila sa do perín celý vankúš zneuctila slzami a roztečeným makeupom. Ale neronila slzy iba kvôli sebe. Bolo jej ľúto Tomovej mladšej sestry, ktorú, bohužiaľ, nemohla spôznať, ale najmä jej bolo ľúto, že ju Tom stratil, keď bol ešte dieťa. Aspoň sa necítila tak sebecky, keď neplakala iba zo sebaľútosti.

Zaspala relatívne rýchlo, pretože plač ju unavil. Keď sa na druhý deň zobudila, cítila sa mizerne, čo ju neprekvapilo, a keď sa v kúpeľni pozrela do zrkadla, zistila, že tak aj vyzerá. Ani to ju vôbec neprekvapilo. Bola to krásna metafora. Jej tvár zobrazovala jej vnútro.

Povzdychla si, vyčistila si zuby a šla si do kuchyne spraviť kávu. Bolo už jedenásť hodín, ale bolo jej to jedno, aj tak nemala nič iné na práci. S hrnčekom v ruke sa usadila do kresla a siahla po rozčítanej knihe. Dúfala, že sa jej podarí rozptýliť sa zahĺbením do napínavej detektívky, ale jej myseľ neprestajne odbiehala od deja k včerajšiemu večeru. Nemohla sa zbaviť myšlienky, aké úžasné to s Albusom bolo a aké oveľa úžasnejšie by to bolo, keby boli spolu. Alebo keby sa aspoň po tom dali dokopy. No niečo také bolo úplne vylúčené a po jeho krutých slovách si už nevedela, či by to chcela, či by mu mohla odpustiť. Po tom všetkom, čo si od neho vypočula a čo jej spôsobil, si bola takmer istá, že bol Albus stratený. Už nebol tým človekom, do ktorého sa kedysi zaľúbila.

Dopila kávu, odložila knihu a schúlila sa v kresle. Privrela oči, z ktorých jej začali pomaly padať slzy. Ani nevedela, prečo plakala. Nemala by. Mala by to nechať tak a zabudnúť na to, čo sa stalo. Oslobodiť sa. Lenže ona žila so snom dať sa dokopy s Albusom taký dlhý čas, že vzdať sa ho bude zrejme rovnako dlhý a bolestivý proces. Nedalo sa to len tak z jedného dňa na druhý, hoci si priala, aby to tak fungovalo. Hnevalo ju, že napriek tomu, ako ho v tej chvíli nenávidela, ho rovnako silno milovala. A opovrhovala sebou, lebo nebola schopná na ich jednorázovku myslieť iba ako na prízemný sex.

Nevedela, ako dlho tam sedela, ale musel to byť dlhý čas, lebo keď sa prebrala z letargie, slnko už bolo na západnej strane. Vystrela sa v kresle a nahlas zanadávala, keď jej stuhnutý chrbát zaprotestoval a z kolien jej do nôh vystrelila bolesť. Pozerala sa k oknu a zazrela na sovu, ktorá neprestala ťukať na okno v pravidelnom na nervy lezúcom rytme. To ona ju vyrušila zo zadumania a prinútila ju vnímať okolitý svet.

Pomaly vstala z kresla a kým kráčala k oknu, vrhala po nevinnej sove pomyselné dýky. Spoznala ju a keď si uvedomila, komu patrí, zhlboka si povzdychla a otvorila okno. Dala jej z nohy dole zrolovaný pergamen a keď bola hotová, hodila jej kúsok maškrty. Rosina sova však neodletela. Zostala sedieť pri okne, čo znamenalo, že jej kamarátka čaká na odpoveď. Bailey rýchlo otvorila list a preletela ho pohľadom. Vyvalila na neho oči a prečítala si ho znovu, tentokrát pomaly a sústredene. V tých niekoľkých riadkoch sa jej pýtala, prečo odišla z plesu tak skoro bez rozlúčenia a čo stalo medzi ňou a Albusom. Bailey zamrkala, prečítala si tú vetu ešte raz a zamračila sa na žltý papier. Nešlo jej do hlavy, ako mohla vedieť, že sa niečo stalo. Rose to hneď v ďalších riadkoch vysvetlila. Albus sa vraj veľmi pohádal so svojím otcom a ona si náhodou vypočula časť ich hádky. Niekoľkokrát začula jej meno a tak si z toho všetkého odvodila, že sa medzi nimi dvomi niečo muselo stať. Okrem toho ona a Scorpius vliekli v noci domov Albusa spitého pod obraz. Bailey pri tej vete poskočilo obočie.

Odhodila pergamen na stôl a zložila si hlavu do dlaní. Najradšej by bola Rosin list ignorovala, ale vedela, že tým by len podporila akékoľvek podozrenie, ktoré už mala. Chvíľu sa s rukami v bok mračila na podlahu, potom si povzdychla a načmárala krátku odpoveď. Nič sa nestalo, nemala potuchy, o čom hovorí a ani ju to nezajíma. Tak. Kiežby to bola aj pravda.

Nechcela a nemienila sa Rose zveriť s tým, že sa vyspala s Albusom. Bolo dosť už to, že to vedel Tom, pretože toto svoje malé špinavé tajomstvo si mala v pláne vziať do hrobu. List pripevnila sove k nohe a nechala ju odletieť.

Len čo za ňou zatvorila okno, plamene v krbe v hale sa rozhoreli a Bailey sa prekvapene zvrtla k príchodiacemu. Jediný človek, ktorý mal prístup k jej bytu, bol Tom. Dokonca ani jej rodičia alebo Rose neboli napojení na jej byt. Keď Tom vyšiel z krbu a oprašoval si z pliec letaxový prášok, pokúsila sa na neho usmiať, ale zostalo naozaj len pri pokuse. Tvár sa jej skrútila do podivného úškľabku, ktorý úsmev asi ani nepripomínal.

„Ahoj," pozdravila ho. „Čo tu robíš?"

Tom prevrátil oči a pokrútil hlavou. „No to je teda privítanie!" hrane sa posťažoval.

Bailey by sa na neho za normálnych okolností ušknula, ale tento raz iba pokrčila plecami, zvrtla sa a kráčala k pohovke. Vedela, že ju bude nasledovať, tak sa zvalila do kresla a otočila sa k nemu. Sledovala, ako si sadol do kresla oproti nej. „Nepotrebujem, aby si ma kontroloval, Tom," povedala tušiac, čo mala znamenať jeho nečakaná návšteva. Obyčajne sa jej vždy ozval, keď mal v pláne prísť do jej bytu.

„Nekontrolujem ťa," bránil sa, „len som chcel vedieť, ako ti je."

„To _je_ kontrola."

Pokrčil plecami. „Včera si nevyzerala dobre a vidím, že ani dnes nie. Máš opicu?"

Bailey od neho odvrátila pohľad. „Ani nie, vytriezvela som už včera v noci."

„Takže na to, ako vyzeráš, je iný dôvod." Nebola to otázka iba konštatovanie.

„Mohli by sme o včerajšku nehovoriť?" potichu sa ho spýtala. Musela by byť idiot, aby nevedela, kam tým mieril. Cítila, ako jej stiahlo hrdlo a bála sa, že sa znova rozplače. Prekliate slzy! Ani sa nepamätala, kedy naposledy toľkoto rumázgala.

„V noci som nad tým premýšľal-"

„Tom," prerušila ho varovným hlasom, „nechcem to počuť."

„Viem," povzdychol si, „ale aj tak budeš musieť. Mala by si mu povedať pravdu - celú pravdu o tom, čo k nemu stále cítiš. A keď to urobíš, môžeš to konečne uzavrieť, pretože ťa buď pošle do čerta alebo ti povie, že aj on ťa miluje. Tak či onak bude po všetkom."

Bailey na neho vyvalila svoje modré oči. „Zbláznil si sa?!" zvolala. „Možno už nie som tá istá slizolinská mrcha ako kedysi, ale ešte mi zostalo trocha sebaúcty. Nezhodím sa pred ním znova a nebudem sa mu podsúvať!"

„O podsúvaní som nič nepovedal," pokojne jej odvetil, hoci Bailey vôbec pokojná nebola. „Len hovorím, že by ste si to mali normálne vydiskutovať a konečne to uzavrieť."

Prižmúrila na neho oči. „Myslíš si, že som sa o to nepokúsila?" urazene sa spýtala. „Nedá sa s ním normálne rozprávať."

„Tak rozprávaj iba ty, ak on nechce. Povieš, čo mu potrebuješ povedať a uzavrieš to," radil jej.

Bailey od neho odvrátila pohľad a posmešne si odfrkla. „A čo by som mu asi tak povedala?"

„Pravdu."

Uprela na neho ostrý pohľad. Nahneval ju a ona to nemienila zakrývať. „Akú pravdu? Prestaň tárať hlúposti."

„Mohla by si mu povedať, že ho stále miluješ."

Vyvalila na neho oči. „Po tom všetkom?" vykríkla. Cítila, ako sa jej oči naplnili slzami a rýchlo zamrkala, aby ich zahnala. Pokrútila hlavou. „Len cez moju mŕtvolu!"

„Ale-"

„Žiadne ale! Chcem, aby Albus zmizol z môjho života raz a navždy." Hlas sa jej chvel a slabol náporom citov a sĺzl. Dvakrát sťažka prehltla, aby sa ovládla a na chvíľu privrela oči.

Tom si povzdychol. „Nemusíš sa hneď tak hnevať. Len som chcel, aby si to uzavrela. Prepáč," dodal, „nechcel som ťa rozrušiť."

„Uzavreté to bolo vo chvíli, keď sa na mňa včera vykašľal," zašepkala.

„Dobre." Pokrčil plecami. Náhle vstal z kresla a kráčal ku kuchynskej linke. „Daš si so mnou čaj?" spýtal sa cez plece. „Upokojí ťa."

Bailey o tom mala vážne pochybnosti, ale nenamietla. Sledovala, ako do čajník napúšťa vodu. Zamračila sa a zahryzla si do spodnej pery. „Ty mi neveríš," hlesla.

„Je úplne jedno, či ti verím alebo nie, Bailey. Ide o to, či si schopná to urobiť. Či vieš za tým všetkým urobiť hrubú čiaru a pohnúť sa ďalej. Lebo doteraz si toho schopná nebola," povedal otočený chrbtom k nej.

Neodpovedala mu. Pozerala sa na jeho chrbát, sledovala, ako vytiahol zo skrinky dva hrnčeky a pripravil vrecúška s čajom. V duchu premýšľala nad jeho slovami. Mal pravdu, bola taká slabá a patetická, že doteraz počas celých tých rokov Albusa nevedela vypudiť zo srdca. Ibaže ona mu teraz nemohla čeliť. Nedokázala by sa pred neho postaviť a povedať mu, čo k nemu cíti, pretože by sa rozpadla na márne kúsky. Okrem toho vedela, že by mu to bolo úplne jedno alebo v tom horšom prípade by sa jej vysmial a zranil by ju ešte viac než doteraz. A to nemienila dopustiť. Už sa pred ním nemienila plaziť a viac mu nedovolí ponižovať ju.

Bailey bola slizolinčanka a ak niečo naozaj nenávidela z celého srdca, bolo to poníženie. Bol iba jeden človek, od ktorého to ako-tak zniesla, od ktorého to dokázala prehltnúť a odpustiť mu. No včera to privilégium nenávratne stratil, hoci asi nevedel, že ho má.

Tom sa vrátil do obývačky s dvoma šálkami a jednu postavil na stolík rovno pred ňu. Bailey mu kývnutím poďakovala, načiahla sa po šálke a druhou rukou sa začala nervózne pohrávať so šnúrkou od sáčiku s čajom.

„Milujem ho," potichu povedala, oči mala upreté na kolená. Sťažka prehltla. „Myslím, že teraz je už zbytočné to popierať. A on ma nenávidí a opovrhuje mnou. Toto sú fakty, Tom. Viem, čo ku mne cíti, nepotrebujem sa s ním o tom rozprávať a už vôbec nie po včerajšku. _Ja_ ho musím prestať milovať, je to môj problém."

„Prestaneš," odvetil Tom s presvedčením v hlase. „A nájdeš niekoho oveľa lepšieho ako on. Podľa toho, ako sa k tebe správa, to nebude veľmi ťažké," povedal pochmúrnym tónom.

Bailey zodvihla oči zo svojich kolien a vážne sa na neho zadívala. „Prisahám, že takýto kedysi nebol."

Tom trhol plecami. „A nie je to jedno?" spýtal sa. „Teraz je taký, aký je a to sa ráta."

„Asi máš pravdu," zašomrala a napila sa z pariaceho sa nápoja. „Môžeme túto tému uzavrieť? Fakt na to nemám náladu."

Tom mlčky prikývol. „Rozmýšľal som, že by sme mohli zájsť do kina. Zdvihlo by ti to náladu."

„Nemám chuť ísť von."

„To tu chceš iba sedieť a ľutovať sa?" opýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím.

Bailey na neho vrhla zamračený pohľad. „Neľutujem sa, len sa mi nechce obliecť sa a absolvovať celú tirádu s makeupom."

„Tak si ho nedaj," jednoducho odvetil.

Zaksichtila sa na neho. „Ty sám si povedal, že vyzerám hrozne. Keby ma ľudia nepoznali, asi by mi to bolo jedno, ale nemám záujem, aby ma takto niekto vyfotil a potom sa to pretriasalo v časopisoch."

„Nepovedal som, že vyzeráš hrozne, iba som to jemne naznačil."

Kútiky úst sa jej mierne pohli nahor.

„Tak čo chceš teda robiť?"

„Mohli by sme si pozrieť film tu," navrhla.

„Ale vyberám ho ja."

Bailey prevrátila oči. „Ako inak."

 **ooOoo**

Nasledujúci deň sa ukázal byť o niečo znesiteľnejší. Nebolo to preto, že by sa snáď cítila lepšie, stále jej bolo mizerne, ale iba jedenkrát vyronila pár sĺz a to považovala za úspech. Stále nemala najmenšiu chuť vyjsť na verejnosť a najradšej by sa odplazila do postele, ukryla sa pod perinami a pomaly tam dožívala. Možno bola trochu melodramatická, ale bojovala s tým a to bolo hlavné, nie? Bola tvrdohlavá a jednoducho odmietla, aby ju to dostalo na kolená.

Rada o sebe premýšľala ako o fénixovi, ktorý vstane z popola. Zakaždým, keď ju Albus zranil, jej to paradoxne prinieslo niečo pozitívne a zmenilo ju to k lepšiemu. Keď začal chodiť s Grace, prinútilo ju to priznať pravdu a prestať sa schovávať za fasádu bezcitnej mrchy. Po poslednom ročníku v škole, počas ktorého si vďaka Albusovej nevraživosti prešla krstom ohňa, sa presťahovala do Paríža, začala úspešnú kariéru a oslobodila sa od rodičov. Možno že po tomto incidente konečne nájde niekoho, kto prekoná Albusov účinok na ňu a ona sa do neho zamiluje. Ktovie.

Zrazu v o niečo lepšiej nálade vyskočila z pohovky, na ktorej len tak apaticky sedela, pristúpila k oknu a rýchlym trhnutím odtiahla závesy. Ostré popoludňajšie slnko ju na chvíľu oslepilo. Prižmúrila oči, rukou si ich zatienila a otvorila okno. Úsmev, ktorý sa jej znenazdajky začal formovať na perách, však ochabol, keď sa jej zrazu zmocnil zvláštny pocit. Akoby na ňu niekto uprene hľadel. Zarazila sa s rukou stále položenou na kľučke. Zamračila sa, očami pátrala po zdroji toho nepríjemného pocitu a pohľad sa jej zastavil na osobe odetej v čiernom habite, ktorá sa opierala o dom rovno oproti jej bytu. A zízala do jej okna. V momente, keď sa im stretli pohľady, Baileyino telo sa roztriaslo. Flint. Rýchlo zatresla okno, znova zatiahla závesy a zošuchla sa na zem pod parapet, aby ju náhodou nebolo zvonka vidieť.

Schmatla látku závesu do chvejúcich sa pästí a pritisla si ich k ústam, aby zapudila prestrašený vzlyk, ktorý sa dral von. Srdce sa jej prudko rozbúšilo. Pevne zatvorila oči a vzdialene si uvedomila, že prestáva ovládať svoje zrýchľujúce sa dýchanie.

Prečo tam bol? Čo tam robil? Prečo ju, dopekla, nenechá napokoji? Čo od nej chce?!

Až keď pocítila na hrudi ťažobu, jej došlo, že dýcha prerývane. Oči sa jej naplnili slzami od snahy lapiť dych a od vedomia, že sa jej to vôbec nedarí. Absolútne sa nedokázala ovládať. Pustila záves, ruky si pritisla na prsia a snažila sa upokojiť svoje besniace telo, ale pľúca ju vôbec nepočúvali. O záchvate paniky počula dostatočne veľakrát na to, aby vedela, že práve teraz jeden má. Nikdy predtým to nezažila a bolo to absolútne desivé.

Hovorila si v duchu, aby sa upokojila, ale potom sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere a ona sa úplne zosypala. V hrdle ju pálilo, hruď ju od námahy bolela a po tvári jej tiekli horúce slzy. Zrútila sa na bok, lapala po dychu a snažila sa odplaziť do spálne, čo najďalej od vchodových dverí. Bola taká pohltená svojou malou bublinou paniky, že ani nepočula, keď sa otvorili dvere a niekto vošiel do jej bytu. O votrelcovi sa dozvedela až vo chvíli, keď ju schmatol za plecia, zodvihol z dlážky a prinútil ju posadiť sa. To ju vydesilo tak veľmi, že sa zúfalo začala odťahovať, bojovala s ním a mávala rukami hlava-nehlava, ale bolo jasné, že nemala šancu. Bola oslabená záchvatom a on bol oveľa silnejší.

Ruky zvierajúce jej plecia ňou niekoľkokrát zatriasli tak prudko, že ju to donútilo zastaviť sa a prestať bojovať. Konečne sa na neho odvážila pozrieť, ale miesto Flinta, ktorého tvár očakávala, sa na ňu díval niekto úplne iný. Zamrkala, rozohnala slzy, ale tvár, ktorá sa na ňu dívala so znepokojeným výrazom, zostala rovnaká. To ju prebralo z toho ochromujúceho stavu a zrazu akoby z diaľky k nej začal doliehať jeho hlas.

„Dýchajte!" prikazoval jej. „Áno, to je ono," povzbudzoval ju, keď sa jej konečne podarilo dostať do pľúc dosť vzduchu na to, aby sa necítila, akoby sa dusila. „Dnu a von. Pomaly dnu a von," opakoval jej.

Bailey ho poslúchla a riadila sa jeho slovami. Ako zhypnotizovaná upierala pohľad do bystrých zelených očí a do tváre, ktorá jej tak veľmi pripomínala jeho syna, až si na chvíľku myslela, že je to Albus.

„No, tak vidíte," povedal jej, keď sa úplne upokojila a doľahla na ňu únava. Jej telo ochablo a oprela sa hlavou a plecom o pohovku, pri ktorej sedela. Ďaleko sa od okna nestihla odplaziť.

„Poďte, sadnite si," vyzval ju a pomohol jej vstať. Takmer s otcovskou starostlivosťou ju usadil na pohovku, vzal z operadla bielu huňatú deku a prikryl ju ňou. „Spravím vám čaj. Potrebujete sa upokojiť."

Zarazene sledovala Harryho Pottera, ako v jej kuchyni prehľadáva skrinky a snaží sa nájsť čajník a hrnčeky. Bola príliš šokovaná tým, čo sa jej stalo a faktom, že je v jej byte Albusov otec, aby mu niečo povedala. Cítila sa vyčerpaná a prázdna. Sklopila pohľad a dlhú chvíľu iba tupo civela na svoje ruky. Skrehnuté prsty mala prepletené a pevne zovreté.

Položil pred ňu na konferenčný stolík šálku s čajom a sadol si do kresla oproti nej. Bailey sa po chvíli načiahla po šálke a odvážila zdvihnúť pohľad. Mlčky ju sledoval.

„Ste v poriadku?" opýtal sa.

Prikývla. Cítila, ako sa jej zapaľujú líca. Práve zažila niečo, čo mohla opísať iba ako nervové zrútenie, ktorého svedkom sa musel stať práve čarodejnícky národný hrdina a zároveň Albusov otec. Skvelé.

„Nevyzeráte tak," podotkol.

Bailey trhla plecom a odpila si z pariaceho sa čaju. Zamračila sa a potichu zanadávala, keď si popálila jazyk. „Čo robíte v mojom byte?" opýtala sa hlasom istejším, než čakala, a šálku položila na stolík.

„Myslím si, že dôležitejšie je, čo sa stalo tu a nie, prečo som prišiel."

Zamračila sa na neho a na sekudnu odvrátila pohľad. „Nechcem o tom hovoriť," zašomrala. Sama nerozumela, prečo tak veľmi spanikárila a bola si istá, že to nechcela rozoberať s ním. „Tak prečo ste prišli?" opýtala sa a znova sa na neho pozrela. Bol pohodlne usadený v jednom z dvoch kresiel a ruky mal zložené na bruchu, akoby sa modlil.

Pozorne si ju prezeral, akoby premýšľal nad tým, či na ňu má ďalej tlačiť alebo ju nechá na pokoji a jednoducho odpovie na jej otázku.

„Viete, že som počul celú hádku medzi vami a mojím synom. Musím povedať, že to, čo som si vypočul, ma šokovalo," povedal. Na chvíľu zmĺkol a odvrátil od nej pohľad. Naprázdno preglgol. „Nikdy by som si nepomyslel, že by sa Albus mohol tak správať. Som si istý, že neviem ani polovicu z toho, čo sa medzi vami dvomi dialo, pretože Albus sa rozhodol držať bobríka mlčania a jediný, kto bol ochotný mi niečo povedať, bol James, ale... Už to, čo viem, je dosť zlé."

Bailey uhla pohľadom a v duchu zanadávala. O čo mu, dočerta, išlo? „Stále nerozumiem, prečo ste tu."

„Som tu preto, aby som sa ospravedlnil za synovo šikanovanie, keď ste chodili do školy."

Bailey sa zamračila a obrátila k nemu tvár. Šikanovanie? Nevedela, čo mu James narozprával, ale ona by to, čo sa vtedy dialo, nenazvala šikanovaním. Iste, bol k nej nepríjemný a miestami až krutý, ale zdráhala sa to pomenovať takým silným slovom.

„Nešikanoval ma," zamrmlala a založila si ruky na prsiach, ako keby sa snažila ukryť sa pred ním. Cítila, ako jej znova vstúpila do líc červeň, hoci nemala dôvod cítiť sa zahanbene.

„To, čo som počul, znelo ako šikana."

Povzdychla si. „Pán Potter, neviem, čo vám James povedal, ale Albus sa ku mne tak nesprával neoprávnene. Hoci ma to mrzí, nebola som v tom nevinne a v podstate mi iba vrátil to, čo som mu robila celé roky ja."

Nadvihol na ňu obočie. „Prečo sa ho zastávate?" udivene sa opýtal.

„Nezastávam sa ho, iba vravím, ako to bolo. A okrem toho, už je to zabudnuté, nie je dôvod vyťahovať to."

„Či sa to už stalo dávno alebo nie, chcel som sa vám ospravedlniť."

Bailey pokrčila ramenami. „Bolo to iba pár uštipačných poznámok," zľahčovala situáciu, „nie je to tak, že by ma fyzicky napadol alebo niečo podobné."

„Nuž, nech už to bolo tak či onak, iba vďaka vám Albus nečelí vážnym obvineniam z ublíženia na zdraví a napadnutia. Myslím, že si ospravedlnenie zaslúžite," povedal s presvedčením v hlase.

„Kto by kedy povedal, že sa mi niekedy dostane ospravedlnenia od niekoho z Potterovcov..." polohlasne presniesla a pokrútila hlavou.

„Úprimne povedané, asi by som sem nebol prišiel, keby ste nezachránili môjho syna pred možným väzením."

„Pre syna Harryho Pottera by to urobil každý," povedala a jemný odtienok uštipačnosti si nedokázala odpustiť. Bola si istá, že to počul, ale nereagoval na to.

„Nie, ktokoľvek určite nie," uistil ju s vážnou tvárou, „a už vôbec nie niekto ako-"

„Ako ja?" zasyčala nahnevane, keď mu skočila do reči. Zmocnilo sa jej sklamanie.

Potter pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, chcel som povedať niekto ako Zabiniovci. Niekto, kto moju rodinu nemá príliš v láske a mohol by tú situáciu využiť vo svoj prospech. Keby ste chceli, mohli by ste nám narobiť oveľa viac problémov, než chcel Leith."

Bailey trhla plecami a odvrátila sa od neho. Bola nahnevaná, ale aj to trochu chápala. Poznal predsa jej otca a matku a musel si myslieť, že z nich dvoch nemohlo vzniknúť nič dobré. No škrelo ju to a hnevalo ju, že ju súdil skôr, než ju spoznal. Lenže teraz to vyzeralo tak, že sa to snaží napraviť. To bolo viac, než sa jej dostalo od jeho syna.

„A teraz by sme mi mohli vysvetliť, prečo som vás tu našiel zmietať sa na zemi v záchvate paniky."


	13. Chapter 13

Bailey dopila hrnček s čajom, položila ho na konferenčný stolík a zložila si ruky do lona. Nevedela, čo robiť. Vedela, že Flintovo sledovanie si viac nemôže nechávať pre seba, lebo to už zjavne prestáva zvládať. Potrebovala to niekomu povedať, ale zdôvoriť sa s tým Harrymu Potterovi? Takmer cudziemu človeku a Albusovmu otcovi? Ak to mala niekomu prezradiť, prvý jej v hlave skrsol, samozrejme, Tom, ktorý bol jej najlepší priateľ a záležalo mu na nej. Harry Potter ju skoro vôbec nepoznal a nezáležalo mu na nej, iba sa jej cítil byť dlžný.

„Bol to nejaký záchvat? Ste chorá?" opýtal sa jej po dlhej chvíli ticha, keď jeho pohár trpezlivosti pretiekol.

Bailey zodvihla hlavu a pokrútila ňou. „Nie, nie som chorá."

„Myslel som si," zamrmlal. „Vyzerali ste skôr vystrašene."

Odvrátila sa od neho a naprázdno prehltla. Bude zapierať alebo nie? Zdôverí sa niekomu, kto o nej skoro nič nevedel? Rozhodla sa. „Čo ak by som vám povedala, že... že mi možno hrozí nebezpečenstvo?"

Videla na ňom, ako okamžite zbystril pozornosť. „Som auror. Ak to niekomu máte povedať, som tá najrozumnejšia voľba." Prezrel si ju. „Prečo si myslíte, že ste v nebezpečenstve?"

Hoci už spravila rozhodnutie povedať mu pravdu, nešlo to z nej práve ľahko. Nebola v stave zaobaliť to do príbehu s logickou nadväznosťou, a tak proste vyhŕkla to, v čom bol problém. „On... nedá mi pokoj. Neustále mi posiela rôzne odkazy. Sleduje ma."

„Dôtieravý fanúšik?" hádal.

„Nie," rýchlo ho uistila Bailey, „to nie. Je to osobné. Poznám ho už dlho a nedávno sme sa po rokoch znovu stretli. Odvtedy sa ho nemôžem zbaviť. Je jedno, koľkokrát som mu už povedala, aby ma nechal na pokoji, neprestal s tým."

„Možnože iba naozaj veľmi chce, aby ste mu dali šancu. Prečo si myslíte, že vám hrozí nebezpečenstvo? Naznačil snáď niečo také?"

„Nie," zašomrala. Pozrela sa na neho a zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Ale už raz v minulosti niekoho napadol. Teda... o tomto jednom prípade viem, ale možno sa to stalo viackrát... Vtedy sa z toho vyvliekol a nakoniec sa to ututlalo. Iste pochopíte, že sa obávam, že sa to stane aj mne. Bojím sa, že je len otázkou času, kedy sa osmelí a pokúsi sa o niečo."

„Takže doteraz to boli iba listy?"

Prikývla. „Väčšinou ma v nich pozýva na obed alebo niekam von, ale občas tam podrobne popíše, kde všade som v ten deň bola a čo som mala oblečené. Podľa toho viem, že ma sleduje."

Auror si povzdychol a odvrátil od nej pohľad. „Nuž, ak sú to len listy..."

„Ja viem," prerušila ho, „nie je to dôvod a zatknutie. Preto som s tým ani nešla na Ministerstvo."

„Nechali ste si tie listy? Možno by sa dal zariadiť zákaz kontaktu a priblíženia sa," navrhol jej. Bailey však pokrútila hlavou.

„Mám iba tie posledné dva, ostatné som vyhodila." Keď uvidela jeho výraz, rýchlo sa dala do vysvetľovania. Nechcela, aby si o nej myslel, že je nejaký idiot. „Myslela som si, že s tým prestane. On... pozná mojich rodičov, dobre pozná môjho otca a ja som si myslela, že sa neodváži skúsiť niečo. Lenže keď tie odkazy pokračujú... už si nie som ničím istá."

„Dva listy ako dôkazy na zákaz kontaktu nebudú stačiť," informoval ju ponurým tónom.

Bailey prikývla. Očakávala to. „Myslela som si," zašomrala. „Takže aké iné možnosti mám? Pretože ak s tým neprestane, asi sa budem musieť vrátiť do Paríža. Lenže čo mu zabráni, aby si ma našiel aj tam?"

„V prvom rade treba posilniť ochranné kúzla na vašom byte, ale ak vravíte, že už niekoho napadol, najrozumnejšie by bolo, keby ste sa vrátili od rodičovského domu," poradil jej.

Odfrkla si. „Jasné, iste." To sa určite nestane. Radšej sa vráti späť do Paríža ako sa nasťahovať späť k svojej matke. Potter nad jej reakciou nadvihol obočie, ale nijako to nekomentoval.

„Možno Zabini... teda, váš otec by mu mohol dohovoriť. Má peniaze, vplyv a prostriedky na to, aby mu nahnal strach," navrhol.

To nebol až taký zlý nápad, ale v tejto fáze by do toho ešte nerada zaťahovala svojich rodičov. Vlastne sa ešte nič nestalo, takže nechcela robiť zbytočne poplach. Otcovi o Flintovej nelichotivej minulosti povedala celú pravdu – tú pravdu, ktorú vedela – a ak by sa dozvedel, že má teraz na muške ju... nechcela premýšľať nad tým, ako by to dopadlo. Jej otec nepatril do slizolinu len tak pre nič za nič.

„Zatiaľ to otcovi nechcem povedať. Ktovie ako by zareagoval," úprimne odvetila a stretla s Potterovým chýpavým pohľadom.

„Ale nemali by ste si to nechávať pre seba. Aspoň vaši priatelia by o tom mali vedieť."

Vrhla na neho podráždený pohľad. Z nejakého dôvodu ju jeho slová vytočili. „Prečo? Bojíte sa, že by sa kvôli mne niečo stalo Rose?"

Albusovho otca jej obvinenie zjavne zaskočilo. „Nie. Keď budú vedieť, že vás niekto obťažuje, sami budú ostražitejší a budú na vás dávať pozor."

„Nepotrebujem nad sebou dozor," odvrkla, ale vzápätí si uvedomila, akú hlúposť povedala. Bol svedkom jej záchvatu, tak čo sa mu to vlastne snažila nahovoriť? „Nechcem, aby sa o mňa báli," povedala napokon, ale ani to nebol ten pravý dôvod.

Flint v Rokforte napadol Rose a ona sa už iba pri zmienke o ňom roztrasie ako osika, takže jej to povedať nemohla. A okrem toho sa jej Bailey zdráhala priznať, že matka ju chcela natlačiť do vzťahu s ním a prinútila ju večerať s ním u nich doma. S takým násilníckym chrapúňom, ktorý takmer znásilnil jej najlepšiu kamarátku. Bolo to trápne a ona by sa za to a za svoju mamu nehorázne hanbila. Boli síce najlepšie kamarátky, ale stále existovali veci, ktoré jej Bailey nepovedala a nikdy nepovie. A stále sa zdráhala ukázať svojim priateľom svoju slabosť a strach. Bola slizolinčanka a to jej nedovoľovalo úplne sa Rose otvoriť a podeliť sa aj s vecami, ktoré by ju ponížili. Bol iba jeden človek, ktorému by bola ochotná ukázať všetko, čo v sebe nosila, ale tá možnosť bola už definitívne preč.

„Hoci s vaším postojom nesúhlasím, nemôžem vás do ničoho nútiť. Ale čo keby som vám posilnil obrany na byte?" ponúkol sa. „Aspoň to pre vás môžem urobiť."

Bailey na neho vyvalila oči. „Prečo by ste to robili?"

Na jej ohromné prekvapenie nad ňou prevrátil oči. „Neprebrali sme to už? Pomohli ste môjmu synovi a-"

Rýchlo pokrútila hlavou. „Nič mi nedlhujete. Nemusíte sa cítiť zaviazaný."

„-a okrem toho ste pomohli Lily vtedy na Rosiných zásnubách," pokračoval, ako keby ho ani nebola prerušila. „Zachránili ste dve z mojich troch detí a ja na také niečo nezabúdam. Nejde tu o to, či sa cítim byť zaviazaný alebo nie. Vy ste pomohli Lily a Albusovi, keď to potrebovali. Teraz ja pomôžem vám, keď to potrebujete, pretože si to zaslúžite."

Iba na neho nemo zízala. Úprimne povedané, ešte jej nikto nikdy nepovedal, že si zaslúži pomoc. Priatelia jej pomáhali preto, lebo to boli jej priatelia a mali ju radi. Lenže on bol prakticky cudzí človek, ktorý navyšše dobre poznal jej rodinnú históriu a aj napriek tomu si myslí, že je dosť dobrý človek na to, aby si zaslúžila jeho pomoc.

„A ak by ste mi prezradili meno toho človeka," pokračoval, „mohol by som pomôcť aj inak. Neoficiálne."

Vyvalila na neho oči. Naznačoval jej to, čo si myslela, že jej naznačoval? „Och, nie, nie... to rozhodne nie je nutné," rýchlo vykoktala, úplne zaskočená jeho ponukou. „Nechcem, aby ste sa kvôli mne dostali do nejakých problémov."

To posledné, čo potrebovala, bolo, aby sa Albusov otec kvôli nej vyhrážal Flintovi – alebo aj niečo horšie – a potom sa to nejakým spôsobom obrátilo proti nemu. Pri jej šťastí by sa to dostalo von a on by mal kvôli tomu opletačky. Ak ju doteraz ešte Albus neznenávidel, po tom by sa to určite stalo. Nie, nemienila riskovať, že takto uškodí jeho otcovi.

Potter nadvihol obočie a zadíval sa na ňu ponad rám svojich okrúhlych okuliarov. „Slečna Zabiniová, uisťujem vás, že sa o seba viem postarať."

„Prosím, volajte ma Bailey," navrhla mu. „A tak som to nemyslela. Jednoducho si nemyslím, že je to nutné a rozhodne to nestojí za problémy, ktoré by vám ten človek mohol vyrobiť. Nejako to zvládnem aj sama," uistila ho a pokúsila sa o úsmev, ale sama cítila, že bol veľmi chabý.

Auror si ju mlčky prezeral. Trvalo to tak dlho, až jej to začalo byť nepríjemné a ošila sa na pohovke. Odvrátila od neho tvár, ktorá pod náporom jeho upreného pohľadu zrumenela.

„Ste veľmi odlišná od toho, čo som čakal," ozval sa zrazu.

Trhla hlavou a pozrela sa na neho. „Myslím, že sa ani nemusím pýtať, čo ste čakali, keďže poznáte mojich rodičov."

„A nielen to. James o vás hovoril veci, ktoré si s vami teraz ani nedokážem spojiť."

Bailey najskôr nadvihla obočie, ale potom sa zamračila a zahanbene sklonila hlavu. „Ani sa nemusím pýtať, čo vám povedal," zašomrala. „Neklamal. Keď som povedala, že Albusovo správanie v škole nebolo neopodstatnené, nepovedala som to len tak. Ja som sa k nemu predtým právala naozaj hrozne. Otrasne. Ja som začala s urážkami a s celou tou vojnou medzi nami. Viete, ja som...," zasekla sa a hľadala tie správne slová, ktorými by mu to aspoň čiastočne objasnila. Ale ako mu vôbec mohla vysvetliť ten hrozný vnútorný boj, ktorý každý deň prežívala? Ako sa vôbec mohla priblížiť k nejakému vysvetleniu, keď nepoznal jej city k svojmu synovi? Keď nepoznal všetky okolnosti? Ale nechcela, nemohla dopustiť, aby si o nej myslel to najhoršie.

„Nemala som to úplne ľahké, keď som vyrastala. Rodičia boli...," pokrútila hlavou, pozrela sa na neho s bezmocným výrazom na tvári a uvidela na ňom pochopenie. Pousmiala sa „Asi si to viete predstaviť. Nesnažím sa to tým ospravedlniť, ale... nevedela som, ako s ich tlakom bojovať– ako sa s tým vyrovnať a čeliť tomu. No a nakoniec som reagovala tým najhorším možným spôsobom – slizolinským spôsobom. Nebyť Rose, asi by som bola stále taká istá mrcha ako kedysi. Verte mi, že nepreháňam, keď vám poviem, že mi Rose zachránila dušu. Asi ani ona nevie, čo všetko pre mňa urobila, čo pre mňa znamenalo, že mi bola kamarátkou, keď som to najviac potrebovala..." zmĺkla. Tie slová ešte nikdy pred nikým nepovedala nahlas. Dokonca ani pred Rose. Pokrútila hlavou. Nemal v úmysle tento rozhovor zmeniť na vylievanie si pocitov a patetických ód na priateľstvo.

„Och, som hrozná hostiteľka!" zvolala zrazu, aby zmenila tému, a s nervóznym úsmevom na tvári vyskočila z pohovky. „Ja si tu popíjam čaj a vás ničím neponúknem. Môžem vám spraviť čaj alebo kávu? Alebo si dáte niečo iné?"

Potter pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, ste milá, ale nič si nedám. Pôjdem sa pozrieť na tie bezpečnostné kúzla, ak vám to nebude vadiť."

Bailey pokrútila hlavou a on sa vydal k vchodovým dverám. Vyšiel von na chodbu, odkiaľ počula slabé mumlanie zaklínadiel. Pochybovala, že bolo nutné, aby kvôli tomu vyšiel von, ale predpokladala, že jej chcel doprieť malú pauzu, za čo mu bola vďačná. Vzala prázdnu šálku od čaju a vložila ju do drezu. Do pohára napustila studenú vodu, oprela sa o linku a na jedenkrát pohár vypila. Ak by niekedy premýšľala nad tým, o čom by sa mohla rozprávať s Albusovým otcom, toto by bolo na úplnom spodku rebríčka, ak by jej to vôbec napadlo. Nemala v úmysle takto sa pred ním otvoriť. Okrem pár ľudí nikto nevedel, že nemala detstvo ako z rozprávky a ona rozhodne neplánovala prezradiť mu to. Nechcela však, aby si myslel, že bola k Albusovi zlá iba z rozmaru.

„Teraz by to malo byť v poriadku," prekvapil ju Potterov hlas a ona sa zvrtla k vchodovým dverám, ktoré práve zatváral. „Ak by sa sem niekto pokúsil dostať, bude to mať veľmi zložité."

Prikývla. „Ďakujem."

„Bailey," oslovil ju opatrným tónom a ona okamžite zbystrila, „snažil sa sem ten človek dostať, než som k vám prišiel? Nenašiel som žiadne stopy po pokuse vniknúť sem, ale to, ako som vás našiel..."

„Nie," rýchlo povedala a pokrútila hlavou. „Tesne predtým, než ste prišli, som otvorila okno v obývačke a uvidela som ho. Stál na druhej strane ulice a zízal rovno do môjho okna. Keď som ho tam uvidela..." pokrútila nad sebou hlavou, „jednoducho som to nezvládla." Zahanbene sa odvrátila. „Nemala som tak prehnane reagovať, bolo to hlúpe," zašomrala.

„Vo vašej situácii to vôbec nebola prehnaná reakcia," uistil ju. „Môžem ešte vidieť tie listy?"

Bailey prikývla, vytiahla prútik z džínsov a svižným mávnutím ich k sebe privolala. Podala mu ich a sledovala ho, kým si ich čítal. „Môžem si ich so sebou vziať?" opýtal sa jej, keď ich oba zložil do malých obdĺžnikov.

Trhla plecami. „Iste," odvetila, hoci nechápala, načo mu budú. Zakrátko sa s ňou rozlúčil a ona ho išla odprevadiť k vchodovým dverám. Keď zmizol na schodoch, vytiahla prútik a začala skúmať obranné kúzla, ktorými zabezpečil jej byt. Bola ohúrená ich počtom, silou a prepracovanosťou. S trocha lepším pocitom vošla späť do bytu a zatvorila za sebou dvere. Ani tie najkomplikovanejšie kúzla neboli nepremožiteľné, ale aj tak sa cítila rozhodne bezpečnejšie než predtým.

 **ooOoo**

Keď Bailey prišla pozvánka na otvorenie ďalšej pobočky jej obľúbenej kozmetickej značky, nemala najmenšiu chuť dať sa dopucu a vyraziť do muklovského Londýna. Lenže čím dlhšie kvasila vo svojom byte, tým väčší a silnejší boli jej démoni a tým viac sa zdráhala vyjsť z bytu. Bola síce slizolinčanka a ako taká mala sklony k zbabelosti, ale mala aj svoju hrdosť a tá jej nedovolila poddať sa strachu len preto, že videla Flinta stáť pred jej domom. Veľa ľudí ju už v minulosti sledovalo. Jasné, zväčša to boli paparazzi a nie potenciálni násilníci, ale aj tak. Táto situácia pre ňu nebola úplne nová a ona sa nechcela schúliť do klbka a ukryť sa v škrupinke. Veď zatiaľ si od nej držal odstup a ona sa modlila, aby to tak zostalo aj naďalej.

Zbierala odvahu celé dopoludnie, hoci to možno znelo absurdne. Vravela si, že najťažšie je spraviť prvý krok, a tak sa kvôli tomu ani necítila veľmi zle. Keď presvedčila samu seba, že bude všetko v poriadku a za bieleho dňa jej nič nehrozí, cez letax sa spojila s Rose a Ericou, aby ich poprosila, aby ju sprevádzali. Obe ihneď súhlasili. Ani jedna z nich na podobnej akcii nebola a boli unesené všetkými produktami, ktoré dostali zadarmo. Vlastne, tie veci dostala Bailey, ale ona mala už aj tak kozmetiky viac, než potrebovala, a tak sa nových vecí ochotne vzdala.

„Tááákže," začala Rose, keď sa usadili v reštaurácii, „ty a Albus. Čakáš, že ti uverím, že sa medzi vami dvomi na plese nič nestalo?"

Tmavovláska si okamžite podráždene povzdychla. Ale čo čakala? Poznala Rose veľmi dobre, mala sa pripraviť na jej dotieravosť. „Viac ti k tomu nepoviem," odvetila chladným hlasom a odvrátila od nej zrak.

Chrabromilčanka nadvihla obočie. „Podľa toho ako reaguješ, to vyzerá vážnejšie, než som si myslela," opatrne povedala. „A skôr než znova zopakuješ, že sa nič nestalo," pokračovala, „mala by si vedieť, že keď je Albus opitý, je ochotný zveriť sa s veľa vecami."

Zamrazilo ju. Takže Rose v skutočnosti vedela, že sa spolu vyspali a ako ju potom jej bratranec odkopol? Ale prečo jej to potom rovno nepovedala? Možno Albus iba niečo naznačil, keď ho so Scorpiusom niesli domov.

„Hej, o čom hovoríte?" ozvala sa Erica. „Čo sa stalo na plese?"

Rose po nej hodila prosebný pohľad, ale Bailey záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Nič sa nestalo," povedala najmiernejšie a najpokojnejšie, ako vedela. Potom sa otočila k Rose. „Nechcem sa o tom baviť, Rose."

Cítiac, že slizolinčanka to myslí smrteľne vážne, prikývla. „Ako chceš, ale keby si o tom chcela-"

„Ja viem," prerušila ju Bailey pevným hlasom, „ale, ver mi, nebude to nutné."

Erica očividne nemala potuchy, čo sa medzi nimi dvomi dialo, a tak len bezmocne preskakovala pohľadom z jednej kamarátky na druhú. Keď sa blondína znova chystala otvoriť ústa, aby sa dožadovala vysvetlenia, Rose po nej vyslala varovný pohľad a pokrútila hlavou.

„Nuž, ak nebudeme hovoriť o tomto," začala Rose, „tak by som rada vedela, o čo ide medzi tebou a Jamesom." Pozrela sa na Ericu, ktorá v tej sekunde sčervenela a sklopila pohľad.

„Neviem, o čom hovoríš," zašomrala blondína.

Rose nadvihla obočie, ale keď sa zadívala na Bailey, tá iba pokrčila plecami. V tej chvíli ju ani v najmenšom nezaujímalo, či niečo bolo alebo nebolo medzi Ericou a Jamesom. Nemala vôbec chuť sa o tom rozprávať alebo to čo i len počúvať, ale uvedomovala si, že to bolo lepšie ako baviť sa o _jej_ mizernom milostnom živote. Tak teda prekonala trpkú príchuť v ústach a prinútila sa počúvať Ericu.

„...neviem, nič sa medzi nami nestalo, boli sme len párkrát spolu vonku, ale... cítim sa s ním dobre," ukončila svoj preslov, z ktorého Bailey zachytila iba koniec.

Rose sa usmiala. „Vždy som si myslela, že by ste k sebe mohli hodiť. Len si predstav, že by si patrila do našej rodiny!"

Bailey si znechutene odfrkla a načiahla sa po pohári s vínom. „Áno, bolo by to fakt skvelé," povedala nepríjemným hlasom, čím si vyslúžila prekvapené pohľady oboch priateliek. „Len by ma zaujímalo, či si svojmu potenciálnemu priateľovi, synovi čarodejníckeho národného hrdinu a medzinárodne známemu metlobalovému hráčovi už oznámila, že ťa počas jednorázovky nabúchal neznámy mukel."

„Bailey!" okamžite na ňu pobúrene vyštekla Rose a začala sa okolo seba obzerať, aby zistila, či ju niekto nezačul. Erica na ňu vyvalila oči.

„Čo?" odvrkla, pokrčila plecami a vo vnútri pocítila to známe príjemné teplo satisfakcie. „Len mi nehovor, že to nie je férová otázka. Okrem toho je to tvoj bratranec! Mala by si sa zaujímať o jeho dobro."

„Ja sa zaujímam o jeho dobro," precedila pomedzi zaťahé zuby tento raz naozaj nahnevaná. Bailey to na nej videla, ale bolo jej to jedno, pretože tento raz bola pravda na jej strane. Nemienila cúvnuť.

„Hej, tým chceš povedať, že ja nie som pre neho dosť dobrá?" vyhŕkla napálená Erica.

Bailey sa otočila k blondíne. „Si alebo nie si tehotná s iným?" Keď zazrela v jej pohľade zmes hnevu a bolesti, snažila sa cítiť vinne, ale necítila. Bodol ju síce malý osteň niečoho, čo považovala za súcit, ale to bolo všetko, ľútosť v sebe jednoducho nenašla. Bol tam iba hnev. Prečo by si ona mala zaslúžiť Jamesa aj napriek tomu, že je tehotná s iným? A ešte mu ešte to aj tají?! Ona sa k Albusovi nevedela priblížiť ani po rokoch pokánia, tak prečo mala mať Erica šťastie nadosah a jej zostanú akurát tak oči pre plač? Nebolo to spravodlivé!

Erica sa zrazu bez slova postavila a hodila obrúsok, ktorý mala položený na stehnách, na stôl. Vzala si kabelku z operadla stoličky a zazrela na Bailey. „Toto nebudem počúvať!"

Ak si myslela, že sa ju slizolinčanka pokúsi zastaviť, bola na omyle. Vystrelila k nej však Rosina ruka a zadržala ju. „Erica, nechoď. Ona to tak nemyslela," povedala v tej istej chvíli, ako Bailey vyhŕkla: „Pravda bolí, však?"

„Bailey!" napoly šokovane, napoly podráždene vykríkla Rose, kým po nej blondínka vrhla ďalší zničujúci pohľad.

„Nie, myslím, že teraz potrebujem byť chvíľu sama," povedala Erica Rose a zvrtla sa k odchodu.

„Erica..." zavolala na ňu ešte, ale blondína vôbec nereagovala. Rýchlou chôdzou kráčala k východu a bez jediného obzretia vyšla z reštaurácie. Rose vrhla na Bailey vytočený pohľad. „Si teraz spokojná?"

Bailey nadvihla obočie. „Ja? Prečo by som mala byť spokojná? Si ty spokojná s tým, že Erica Jamesovi nepovedala, že je tehotná s iným? To ti ani trochu nevadí?"

Rose otvorila ústa, aby jej odpovedala, ale nakoniec z nich nič nevyšlo. Uhla pohľadom a povzdychla si. „Určite mu to čoskoro povie, potrebuje iba trochu času."

„Nemyslíš si, že ho mala už dosť?" zasyčala slizolinčanka.

„Čo je to, dopekla, s tebou?" nechápavo a značne nahnevane sa dožadovala červenovláska. „Takto si sa nesprávala už... roky. Má to niečo spoločné s Albusom? Len preto, že si nahnevaná naňho, nemusíš ubližovať ľuďom okolo seba."

„Toto nemá s Albusom nič spoločné!" odporovala hlasnejšie, než mala v úmysle a vyslúžila si za to niekoľko pobúrených pohľadov od hostí. „Len ma udivuje, že ti nevadí, že mu klame v niečom takomto dôležitom."

„Myslíš si, že je to podľa mňa v poriadku? Nie je, ale Ericu poznám. Viem, že potrebuje iba trochu času, aby si premyslela, ako to urobí. Verím jej rovnako, ako by som verila tebe. A myslím si, že si zaslúži aj tvoju dôveru... a slušné správanie."

Baiely by si nemyslela, že ju jeden pohľad donúti cítiť sa zahanbene, ale to, ako sa na ňu Rose pozrela, jej vohnalo červeň do tváre. Odvrátila sa od nej, aby sa nemusela pozerať do tých obviňujúcich očí. Lenže stále bola nahnevaná a nemienila sa svojho hnevu len tak vzdať.

„Ľudia si zaslúžia kdečo, ale nakoniec to aj tak nedostanú. Mala by si na sklamanie zvyknúť," povedala stále nepriateľským tónom.

Chvíľu bolo ticho, než sa Rose znova ozvala. „Och, Merlin, toto vôbec nie je o Erice, že? Je to o tebe," povedala, ako keby práve vyriešila nejakú záhadu. „Zaslúžiš si Albusa po tom, ako si sa snažila všetko napraviť, ale on ťa stále odmieta. A Erica dosiahla to, čo ty nie, len tak bez námahy a ešte aj s klamstvom. Závidíš jej!"

Keď zacítila, ako sa jej zapálili líca, ihneď od nej odvrátila tvár. Nechcela byť až taká veľmi čitateľná. „Nezávidím jej!" zavrčala Bailey, nahnevaná na seba za to, že bola taká priehľadná a na Rose za to, že trafila kliniec po hlavičke. Presne takto sa cítila aj vtedy, keď jej Rose oznámila svoje zasnúbenie. Závisť ju skoro zožrala zaživa, spaľovala ju a mučila, ale snažila sa to nedať najavo a byť kvôli nej šťastná. Sčasti sa jej to aj podarilo, pretože Rose mala úprimne rada a priala jej to. Ale stále tam bola jedna jej časť, slizolinská časť, ktorá jačala, zmietala sa na špinavej temi a nahnevane trieskala do všetkého naokolo. Pretože závidela a pretože chcela to, čo mala jej priateľka, pre seba. Aj teraz s tým chcela bojovať, ale po tom všetkom, čo sa v posledných pár dňoch stalo, na to jednoducho nemala silu. A tak nechala svojej temnej časti voľné pole.

„Máš pravdu," ozvala sa zrazu Rose. „Snažila si sa, stále sa snažíš a zaslúžiš si byť šťastná s tým, koho miluješ. Lenže nie si a nie je to fér. Ja to chápem, Bailey, a je mi to ľúto viac, než si vieš predstaviť, ale... Neznamená to, že máš právo ubližovať kvôli tomu Erice. To, čo si jej povedala-"

„-bola pravda," skočila jej do reči.

Chrabromilčanka pokrčila plecami. „Možno. Mohla si to však povedať aj inak – miernejšie – lebo je to tvoja kamarátka. A nemala by si hovoriť veci, o ktorých vieš, že ju zabolia, len preto, aby si sa cítila lepšie. Alebo aby sa ona cítila rovnako mizerne ako ty," prísne povedala. „Myslela som si, že toto máš už za sebou."

Bailey sklonila hlavu a tvár jej ukryl milosrdný závoj zvlnených tmavých vlasov. Dlho len tak zízala na svoje stehná, než sa ozvala chrapľavým hlasom plným nechcených emócií. „Nemám," unavene hlesla. Cítila zaštípanie v nose a bojovala so slzami v očiach. Zrazu pocítila silné nutkanie jednoducho sa tam zložiť. „Myslíš si, že som sa dostala do slizolinu len tak pre nič za nič? Že to, ako som sa celé tie roky správala, vo mne už nie je? Si naozaj taká naivná, Rose?" opýtala sa a zodvihla hlavu. Z Rosinho výrazu vedela presne identifikovať, kedy si všimla v jej očiach slzy. „Jedna časť vo mne je stále rovnaká ako pred rokmi, pretože taká jednoducho som, ale snažím sa s tým bojovať. Už celé roky. Vieš, aké je ťažké potlačiť to? Vieš, ako veľmi si niekedy musím zahryznúť do jazyka a prehltnúť slová, ktoré sú pravdivé ale kruté?"

Rose na ňu zarazene zízala. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, aby jej na to niečo povedala, ale Bailey jej nedala možnosť reagovať.

„A vieš, pre koho som to robila?" spýtala sa. „Pre neho. Pretože som kvôli nemu chcela byť lepšia. Byť dobrý alebo zlý je vecou voľby, nie? Tak som sa rozhodla byť kvôli nemu lepší človek, aby som si ho po tých všetkých krutých slovách a ubližovaniu, zaslúžila. Aby som mu dokázala, že viem byť iná. A potom som to robila kvôli tebe a Scorpiusovi a Erice a kvôli všetkým ľuďom, ktorí mi dali druhú šancu. Ale ten jeden človek, kvôli ktorému sa stále snažím, na to jednoducho kašle. Alebo to možno ani nevidí, nechce vidieť. Ale po tom, čo sa stalo na plese... ja... už v tom asi nevidím zmysel. A Erica s Jamesom bola posledná kvapka."

Nahnevaným gestom si zotrela zradnú osamelú slzu, ktorá sa jej skĺzla po líci. Kedysi bývala silnejšia. Nezvykla plakať, nezvykla sa ničomu poddať, aj rodičom sa nakoniec postavila a žila si vlastný život. Ale udalosti nedávnych dní a to, že zo seba dostala niečo, čo v sebe držala celé roky, bolo vyčerpávajúce a už nemala pocit, že v nej zostalo niečo, čo by ju udržalo pohromade. A tak prvú slzu nasledovala druhá, potom tretia a štvrtá, až sa pristihla pri tom, ako so sklonenou hlavou vzlyká a nedokáže to zastaviť. Vravela si v duchu, že by mala okamžite prestať. Nemohla dovoliť, aby ju takto niekto odfotil a na druhý deň bude jej uplakaná tvár zdobiť titulky väčšiny novín a časopisov. Ak bolo niečo, čo naozaj nezniesla, bolo to poníženie, či už verejné alebo nie. Jej telu to bolo však očividne fuk.

Na plece jej dopadla ruka a stisla ho. „Vezmi si veci, ideme," ozvala sa tichým upokojujúcim hlasom Rose.

Bailey ju bez otázok poslúchla a nechala sa vyviesť z reštaurácie. Po pár minútach kráčania po nie veľmi zaľudnenej londýnskej ulici sa konečne ozvala. „Zaplatila si vôbec?"

Rose zastala. „Áno." Zadívala sa do jej uplakanej tváre a sťažka si povzdychla. „Si v poriadku?"

Bailey pokrčila plecami a odvrátila od nej pohľad.

„Takto si si predo mnou nevyliala dušu odvtedy, čo som ťa našla plakať na dievčenských záchodoch," podotkla Rose a slizolinčanka si na ten deň nevdojak spomenula. Nebol to práve jeden z jej obľúbených momentov, pretože vtedy pred ňou priznala, aký je v skutočnosti slaboch a čo cíti k jej bratrancovi.

„Bailey, čo sa stalo na plese?" spýtala sa a jej tón ju prosil, aby sa jej zdôverila.

Bailey však pokrútila hlavou. „Nechcem o tom hovoriť."

„Nemyslíš si, že sa ti uľaví, keď mi to povieš?"

„Nie," odvetila pevným hlasom.

Rose sa zatvárila sklamane. „Pozri, fakt si začínam robiť starosti. O teba a aj o Albusa. Neviem, či som ho niekedy videla tak veľmi opitého ako na tom plese..."

„To ale nie je môj problém, Rose," odvetila Bailey a povzdychla si. „Ak chceš tak veľmi vedieť, čo sa stalo, opýtaj sa Albusa, pretože ja nemám dôvod vykladať ti to."

„Obe vieme, že on mi nič nepovie."

Tmavovláska si odfrkla. „Tak sa asi budeš musieť zmieriť s tým, že jeden jediný raz v živote o niečom nevieš a nemôžeš do toho strkať nos," vyhŕkla skôr, než sa mohla zastaviť.

Rose sa jej odmenila prižmúrením očí. „Zasa to robíš."

Nadvihla obočie. „Čo?"

„Si bezdôvodne nepríjemná... slizolinská."

„Nuž, povedala som ti, že už veľmi nevidím zmysel v tom, aby som sa ovládala a všetko filtrovala."

„Ani pri mne?" opýtala sa Rose ublíženým hlasom.

Bailey si povzdychla a vošla si rukou do hustých tmavých vlasov. „Vieš čo? Asi by som už mala ísť," povedala. „Skôr než zničím svojimi rečami naše priateľstvo," dodala potichu.

Rose chvíľu protestovala, vravela, že to musia spolu prebrať, ale Bailey sa nedala presvedčiť. Po tom verejnom emocionálnom výbuchu v reštaurácii chcela byť sama. Túžila iba zaliezť do postele a zjesť aspoň pol kila čokolády. S pohŕdaním si uvedomila, že v poslednom čase mala príliš často chuť zaliezť do postele a ľutovať sa.

Keď sa vrátila do svojho bytu a bezpečne za sebou zamkla dvere, vošla do obývačky s úmyslom zvaliť sa na pohovku a ležať tam aspoň pol roka. Miestnosťou sa však rozliehalo vytrvalé ťukanie na sklo, a tak miesto k pohovke pristúpila k oknu. Sovu, ktorá mala k nohe pripevnený pergamen, spoznala takmer ihneď, ako sa na ňu pozrela. Zamračila sa a zdráhavo ju pustila dnu. Odviazala jej pergamen z nohy a sova rýchlo vyletela von oknom. Len čo si odkaz prečítala, jej zamračenie sa prehĺbilo. Keď uvidela za oknom ich rodinnú sovu, očakávala, že jej píše matka, odkaz od otca však ani vo sne nečakala. Za celé roky, čo žila v Rokforte a potom v Paríži, jej ani jedinýkrát nenapísal. Ani jeden raz. Preto ju znervóznilo, keď si prečítala, že sa s ňou potrebuje rozprávať.


	14. Chapter 14

Bailey otvorila mohutné drevené dvere na dome svojich rodičov a s povzdychom vošla do veľkej vstupnej haly. List od jej otca, ktorý dostala včera, ju nenechal len tak chladnou. Bola taká zvedavá, čo od nej mohol chcieť, že hneď na druhý deň sa ešte pred obedom obliekla a pobrala sa navštíviť svojich rodičov. Bola sobota doobeda, takže si bola takmer istá, že jej otec bude doma.

Len čo vstúpila do haly, zhmotnil sa vedľa nej ich domáci škriatok. Vypúlil na ňu oči a šťastne podskočil. „Slečna Bailey, slečna Bailey," opakoval a ešte párkát podskočil. „Vy prísť navštíviť rodičov?"

Bailey sa na tú malú zelenú potvorku usmiala a prikývla. „Áno, prišla som za otcom. Nevieš, kde je?" opýtala sa, no ihneď ako dopovedala, ozval sa z poschodia prenikavý krik jej matky, nasledovaný rozčúleným barytónom jej otca.

Bailey sa otočila k obrovským lešteným schodom a prevrátila oči. „Tak nič, už som ho našla," zašomrala a poslala škriatka preč. Chvíľu nerozhodne postávala pred naleštenými drevenými schodmi, než sa pomaly pobrala na poschodie. Nebola si istá, či sa chce vložiť do ich hádky, ale tiež nemienila prestáť dole celú večnosť a čakať, kým po sebe prestanú vrieskať.

„Prečo ti to tak vadí? Veď si ma vôbec nevšímaš."

„Nezačínaj zase," počula povedať otca útrpným hlasom.

„Si studený ako psí čumák. Vždy si taký bol, už odkedy sme sa vzali! A teraz ti zrazu vadí, keď si trochu neškodne zaflirtujem? Aspoň niekto si ma všíma!"

„Neškodne zaflirtuješ?" neveriacky po nej zopakoval. „Opila si sa a siapala si sa po ňom ako nejaká ku-"

„Neopováž sa!" zajačala Pansy tak hlasno, až Bailey zastala na schodoch.

„A ako inak by som ťa mal nazvať?" posmešne sa opýtal.

Začula nejaké buchotanie, ako keby niekto zúrivo chodil hore-dolu po miestnosti, a potom mamin hlas. „Ty sa ma opovažuješ z niečoho obviniť? TY?! Viem, že stále chodíš za tou sukou, tak sa tu teraz nehraj na svätuškára."

„Pansy, po stý raz ti hovorím, že s ňou nič nemám. Merlin, veď odvtedy prešli už roky!" snažil sa ju upokojiť, ale Pansy iba chŕlila jed.

„Tak prečo za ňou lezieš? Myslíš si, že ti tie báchorky uverím? Za čo ma máš?"

„Za nikým neleziem a neviem, o čom hovoríš. Iba raz som-"

Bailey sa prebrala z ohromenia a konečne sa pohla zo schodu, na ktorom zostala stáť. Ak jej otec podvádzal mamu, rozhodne nepotrebovala vedieť viac podrobností, ako je nutné. A ona vedela, že v hádke, do ktorej je zapletená jej mama, by boli tie podrobnosti podané naozaj nechutne – či už boli pravdivé alebo nie.

„Skôr než budete pokračovať, mali by ste vedieť, že som tu," zavolal do prázdnej chodby na úpätí schodov a ich hlasy stíchli, akoby ich uťalo. Pred ich spálňou zastala, zaklopala na dvere a so zaváhaním vošla dnu. Nevedela síce, čo čakala, ale že uvidí takú spúšť rozhodne nepredpokladala. Na obrovskej posteli bol položený gigantický kufor, ktorý bol už takmer plný, no jej matka do neho neustále hádzala ďalšie a ďalšie oblečenie, ktoré sa váľalo všade naokolo podlahu nevynímajúc.

„Nebudeš zo mňa robiť pred všetkými hlupaňu!" nenávistne zasyčala a na Bailey, ktorá s nadvihnutým obočím vošla dnu, ani nepozrela.

„Čo sa deje?" opýtala sa a sledovala, ako jej matka splašene pobehovala po miestnosti a zdvíhala veci z podlahy. Jej otec stál v strede izby v jazere šiat, nohavíc a drahých blúz.

„Ako čo to vyzerá, Bailey?" vyštekla na ňu mama a hodila do kufra pár drahých Louboutiniek. „Nenechám zo seba robiť idiota," prskala. Jej zvyčajne porcelánová pleť, ktorú po nej zdedila jej dcéra, bola teraz zrumenená hnevom. Bailey prestúpila z nohy na nohu a vrhla rýchly pohľad na otca.

Ten si zložil hlavu do dlaní a spoza nich zašomral vyčerpaným hlasom: „Nikto z teba nerobí idiota, Pansy."

„Naozaj?" vyhŕkla Pansy. „Lebo Amanda povedala, že-"

„Je mi jedno, čo povedala tá krava!"

Baileino obočie nadkočilo. Preskakovala pohľadom z jedného na druhého. „Toto sa ma naozaj netýka, takže asi prídem inokedy." Už-už sa zvrtla, aby vytrielila z miestnosti, ale zastavil ju mamin nenávistný hlas.

„Nie, len zostaň. Aspoň sa dozvieš, čo je tvoj otec zač."

„Pansy," povedal jej otec varovným tónom.

„Čo?" vyštekla na neho a lomcovala so zipsom na kufri.

Pokrútil hlavou. „Nie pred našou dcérou. Neťahaj ju do toho."

Pansy nechala kufor kufrom a otočila sa k nemu s rukami v bok. „A prečo nie? Nezaslúži si vedieť, akého má otca?"

„Naozaj nepotrebujem nič vedieť," vložila sa do toho Bailey a pritiahla tak na seba ostrý pohľad svojej mamy, „Čokoľvek medzi sebou máte, netýka sa ma to."

Keby mohli pohľady zabíjať, jej matka by nepochybne spáchala dcérovraždu. Nafučane sa od nej odvrátila a jedným zúrivým trhnutím sa jej konečne podarilo zatvoriť zips na kufri. „V tom prípade," vypľula zo seba, „tu už nemám čo robiť, však?" Vytiahla prútik, zodvihla ním svoj kufor a bez slova vyšla z miestnosti. Ticho, ktoré po nej zostalo, ťaživo viselo medzi dcérou a otcom, ktorí sa na seba zostali bezmocne dívať. Jediný zvuk v celom dome bolo rýchle klopkanie opätkov na drevenej podlahe. Bailey sa ozvala až vtedy, keď počula, že sa za jej mamou zatvorili vchodové dvere. Tresla s nimi tak rázne, až sa zatriasli okené tabule v rámoch.

Našpúlila pery a jazykom si prešla po zuboch. „Tak to by sme mali," ozvala sa do napätého ticha. „Išla len na nejaký wellness alebo ťa opustila?"

Jej otec pokrčil plecami. „Kto má vedieť, aké má tvoja mama plány."

„Nevyzeráš, že by ťa to rozhodilo," podotkla.

Blaise sa na svoju dcéru zadíval. „Čo ti mám na to povedať, Bailey? Už nie si dieťa, dobre vieš, aké to medzi nami je."

„A tebe sa uľavilo, že konečne vypadla," doplnila ho so sarkastickým uchechtnutím.

„Bailey..."

„Čo? Ani jeden z vás by nevyhral cenu rodiča roku, ale mamu by som si medzi vami dvomi nikdy nevybrala," povedala, úprimne sa nestarajúc o to, či sa ho tá prvá časť dotkne, pretože hovorila iba čistú pravdu. „Čo nikdy nepochopím, je, prečo si si ju vôbec zobral."

Jej otec sa na ňu zamračil. „Kvôli tomu som ťa sem nevolal," povedal, prešiel okolo nej, vyhýbajúc sa tým pár kúskom oblečenia, ktoré boli stále porozhadzované po zemi, a vyšiel zo spálne.

„A kvôli čomu?" zvolala za ním, ale neodpovedal jej. Bailey si povzdychla. Nemala inú možnosť, iba ho nasledovať až na prízemie do jeho pracovne. Kým si jej otec nalieval pohár ohnivej whisky, ona si sadla do veľkého pohodlného koženého kresla. Škriatok jej priniesol pariaci sa ovocný čaj a podľa toho Bailey vytušila, že ten rozhovor asi nebude krátky.

„Včera som mal zaujímavý rozhovor s niekým, o kom by som si nikdy nepomyslel, že prekročí prah môjho domu," začal jej otec. Neposadil sa k nej do kresla alebo na pohovku, ale prešiel k veľkým oknám smerujúcim do záhrady a zostal stáť otočený chrbtom k nej.

„A čo to má spoločné so mnou?" opýtala sa, keď sa akosi nemal k pokračovaniu, iba popíjal z ohnivého nápoja.

„Ten rozhovor bol o tebe."

Nadvihla obočie a následne ho skrčila. „O mne," duto hlesla nevediac, čo si o tom myslieť. „A kto je ten tajomný človek?"

Otočil sa k nej od okna. „Potter."

Mala pocit, ako by jej na malú sekundu zašumelo v ušiach a neviditeľná ruka jej stisla srdce. Bola to prirodzená reakcia, ktorú mala zakaždým, keď z otcových úst počula to priezvisko. Teraz k tomu mala ešte jeden dôležitý dôvod. Hneď totiž vedela, o čom sa Potter s jej otcom rozprával a prečo jej otec trval na tom, že sa potrebujú porozprávať. Keď sa upokojila z počiatočného šoku, stisla pery a sklopila pohľad.

„Kedy si mi chcela povedať, že ťa niekto sleduje?" domáhal sa nahnevaným hlasom.

Odvrátila pohľad do strany a zvnútra si zahryzla do líca. Úprimne dúfala, že nikdy.

„Je to Flint, že?," pokračoval v otázkach. „Potter povedal, že to nie je tvoj fanúšik, ale niekto, kto ťa pozná a jediný, kto mi zišiel na um, je Flint. Na Malfoyovom zásnubnom večierku si povedala, že je pravda, že napadol tú malú Weasleyovú." Hoci k nemu nebola otočená, cítila na sebe jeho uprený pohľad a tak ako kedysi, keď bola ešte malá, úporne zatúžila niekam sa pred jeho tmavými očami skryť. „Alebo je to niekto iný? Niekto, o kom neviem?"

Bailey odolávala pokušeniu zložiť si tvár do dlaní. Prečo mu to musel Potter hneď vykvákať? Veď mu predsa vysvetlila, prečo nechcela, aby o tom jej otec vedel. On bol až jej posledná možnosť, ak si s tým nebude vedieť poradiť sama. Lenže ten prekliaty národný hrdina mu to musel okamžite vytrúbiť. Vedela, že z takejto priamej konfrontácie sa nedostane.

„Bailey!" zvolala jej otec nahnevane, keď mu neodpovedala. „Je to Flint alebo niekto iný? A prečo si mi to, dopekla, nepovedala? Som tvoj otec a ak ti niečo hrozí, mal by som o tom vedieť alebo si to nemyslíš?"

„Otec...," povzdychla si a rozhodla sa pre pokojný tón v snahe utíšiť jeho hnev.

„Keď sa mi tá sviňa dostane do rúk, jeho časti budú musieť odniesť vo vreci na mŕtvoly," zaprisahával sa a Bailey prevrátila oči.

„Presne pre toto som ti to nechcela povedať. Vždy ideš do extrémov. Pozri, zvládam to, nie je dôvod uchyľovať sa k násiliu."

„Ako to môžeš zvládať, keď ma o tom musel oboznámiť auror?" zvolal. „Len chcem vedieť, či je to Flint alebo niekto iný."

„Iba to zhoršíš."

„Chcem jasnú odpoveď, Bailey," povedal temným varovným hlasom, z ktorého Bailey prebehli zimomriavky po chrbte. Bol to presne ten tón, ktorému sa neodvážila odporovať.

„Áno, je to Flint," potvrdila.

„Ten špinavý všivák! Ako si vôbec dovolil...? Dal som mu a jeho otcovi prácu, aby nemuseli ísť po žobraní a ten prašivý potkan sa mi takto odvďačí?!" zanadával a začal sa nervózne prechádzať po miestnosti. Bailey ho mlčky pozorovala. Nedokázala si vybaviť, či ho niekedy v živote videla takého rozčúleného. Dokonca ani jej mama ho nedokázala takto vytočiť a ani keď sa dozvedel, že bola zamilovaná do Pottera.

„Dobre, asi by si sa mal upokojiť."

„Neupokojím!" vyštekol na ňu, ale keď uvidel, že sa na neho díva s ustarosteným a mierne vystrašeným výrazom na tvári, pokúsil sa dostať svoj hnev pod kontrolu. „Postarám sa o to," povedal, keď konečne prestal pochodovať pred kozubom.

Vedela, že tie slová by ju mali upokojiť, no miesto toho sa jej v žalúdku usadil ťažký kameň. „Ako?"

„To nechaj na mňa."

„Otec," naliehala.

Kopol do seba zvyšok tekutiny v pohári a položil ho na krbovú rímsu. „V prvom rade vykopnem tých dvoch z firmy."

„A potom?"

„Tým sa nemusíš zaoberať." Už len z pohľadu na neho vedela, že sa nemusela viac namáhať. Nemienil jej nič prezradiť a, ak mala byť absolútne úprimná, asi to radšej ani nechcela vedieť.

„Môžeš s tým aspoň počkať do pondelka?" požiadala ho. „Upokojíš sa a necháš si to uležať v hlave. Nechcem, aby si ho roztrhal v zuboch a vyrobil škandál."

Blaise sa na svoju dcéru zadíval a pokrútil hlavou. Podišiel k pohovke, sadol si a lakťami sa oprel o kolená. „Prečo mi pripadá, že to berieš na ľahkú váhu, Bailey? Ak je to, čo si mi o ňom povedala, pravda, potom je nebezpečný."

„Ver mi, otec, neberiem to na ľahkú váhu, ale zatiaľ to boli iba listy, nič viac."

„To, že to dosiaľ boli iba listy, ešte neznamená, že je neškodný a že sa to tam aj skončí. Ako som povedal, postarám sa o to."

Bailey si povzdychla. „Fajn." Keď sa jej to trochu rozležalo v hlave a uvedomila si, že sa viac nebude musieť báť vyjsť z vlastného bytu a kráčať po ulici bez neustáleho obzerania sa cez plece, uľavilo sa jej, že zakročí. Mala len obavu z toho, čo všetko bol schopný Flintovi urobiť, pretože dobre vedela, kto bol jej otec a nemala o jeho povahe žiadne ilúzie. A okrem toho, Flint bol švihnutý a ktovie ako zareaguje, keď sa ocitne zahnaný do kúta? Nezhorší sa to iba? Musela dúfať, že jej otec vedel, čo robí.

„Keď už sme prebrali môjho osobného stalkera, môžeme sa vrátiť k tomu cirkusu, ktorý vyrobila mama?" opýtala sa a napila sa z čaju, ktorý jej priniesol škriatok a ktorý pomaly ale isto chladol.

Jej otec sa nepokojne zahmýril na pohovke, vystrel sa a oprel. „Neviem, čo by som k tomu dodal."

Bailey prikývla a pozorne otca študovala. „Podvádzaš ju?"

„Bailey!" ozval sa pohoršený výkrik.

„No čo?" trhla plecami. „Úprimne povedané, nezazlievala by som ti to."

„Nie, nepodvádzam!" rázne to poprel. „Niežeby ťa do toho niečo bolo."

„Ale mama si očividne myslí, že áno. Prečo?"

Odfrkol si. „Pretože si namýšľa veci, ktoré nie sú pravdivé."

„A možno je to preto, že vie, čo k nej cítiš. Alebo lepšie povedané, čo k nej necítiš," nadhodila, ale jej otec mal na tvári kamenný výraz, z ktorého nemohla nič vyčítať. Aj tak bola prekvapená, že je ochotný sa s ňou o tom rozprávať. „Môžem sa ťa niečo opýtať?"

Blaise na ňu podozrievavo prižmúril oči. Ak sa pýtala na povolenie, muselo to byť niečo, čo sa mu nebude páčiť. Mlčky prikývol.

„Počula som... dostalo sa mi do uší, že mama bola - keď ešte chodila do školy – zamilovaná do," zahryzla si do spodnej pery, „do Harryho Pottera."

Stačilo, že sa pozrela do jeho tváre a vedela, že to počul prvýkrát v živote. „Kto ti to povedal?"

Bailey uhla pohľadom. „Záleží na tom?" prehodila naoko ľahostajne. Nemienila vyzradiť svoj zdroj a eventuálne dostať Toma alebo jeho rodičov, od ktorých sa to dozvedel, do nejakej šlamastiky. „Bol to niekto, kto s ňou tiež chodil do školy."

„Počujem to prvýkrát," potvrdil jej domnienku.

„A myslíš si, že by to mohla byť pravda? Vieš, ako vyvádzala, keď sa dozvedela, že...," zaváhala a naprázdno preglgla. Vždy nenávidela, keď musela pred svojím otcom spomínať Albusa. „Že sa mi páčil Albus. Teda, niežeby si ty reagoval inak," dodala len tak z vypočítavosti a kvôli bolesti zo starej krivdy.

„Neviem si predstaviť, že by to mohla byť pravda. Pansy vždy z duše nenávidela všetko, čo malo niečo spoločné s muklami," povedal, ale potom pokrčil plecami. „Ale ktovie. Úprimne povedané, keď ide o tvoju mamu, nedokážem odhadnúť, čoho všetkého je schopná." Zodvihol pohľad a uprel ho na svoju dcéru. „Ale keď už si začala s tými Potterovcami, čo presne je medzi tebou a mladým Potterom?"

„Čo?!" vyhŕkla príliš vysokým hlasom na to, aby to znelo prirodzene. Mala však čo robiť, aby na seba nevyliala čaj, a nie to ešte aby sa snažila o nenápadnosť. „Nič!"

Prezeral si ju. „Určite? Povedala si, že sa ti páčil."

Cítila, ako sa jej zapálili líca. Dúfala, že si to jej otec nevšimne, ale bola iba malá šanca, že sa to stane. Ak bol v niečom Blaise Zabini dobrý, bolo to pozorovanie okolia a sústredenie sa na detaily. „Zdôranila by som minulý čas, ktorý si v tej vete použil. Nemám s ním absolútne nič," odvetila a aspoň druhá časť jej odpovede bola pravdivá. „Prečo sa to pýtaš?"

Mykol plecami a neprestal si ju prezerať. Keď sa rumenec z jej líc v dôsledku jeho upreného pohľadu nestrácal, odkašľala si a zmenila tému skôr, než by mu napadlo ďalej šťuchať do osieho hniezda. „Keď som povedala, že nechápem, prečo si si vzal mamu, nerobila som si žarty, otec. Viem, že kvôli peniazom to nebolo, lebo Zabiniovci majú väčší majetok ako mamini rodičia."

Ticho, ktoré v miestnosti nastalo, bolo dlhé a napäté. Vedela, že sa rozhodoval, či sa jej otvorí a úprimne jej povie, ako sa oni dvaja dali dokopy, alebo sa to nikdy nedozvie. „Nie, peniaze v tom nehrali žiadnu úlohu," povedal napokon.

„Šlo o postavenie? Alebo o to, že mama je čistokrvná?" spýtala sa, trochu o tom pochybujúc. Museli byť predsa aj lepšie kandidátky ako jej mama, tak prečo by si vybral práve ju? Alebo ho dokázala tak veľmi obalamutiť? Ale to, že by jej otec po siedmich rokoch strávených v jednej fakulte nebol schopný odhaliť maminu skutočnú povahu, sa jej zdalo neuveriteľné.

Blaise si sťažka vzdychol. „Nie som si istý, či naozaj chceš počuť pravdu. Alebo či by som ti ju mal povedať."

„Som dospelá, nepotrebujem, aby si ma šetril. Viem si predstaviť, že vaše stretnutie a svadba asi neboli ako z rozprávky." Aspoň nie podľa občasných narážok jej mamy.

„No, ak chceš teda počuť pravdu, tak ti ju poviem. Pansy nebola žena, ktorú som si kedysi vybral za budúcu manželku. Predtým, už od školy, som chodil s inou a myslel som si, že sa vezmeme, ale, bohužiaľ, sa to nestalo. A bola to moja vina."

„Kto to je? Poznám ju?" dychtivo sa opýtala Bailey. Ak s ňou chodil už počas školy, bolo veľmi pravdepodobné, že Bailey o nej aspoň počula, ak ju nepoznala osobne. Samozreje, to iba za predpokladu, že bola slizolinčanka, ale úprimne si nevedela predstaviť, že by mu jej stará mama dovolila, aby chodil s niekým z inej fakulty. Iste, bolo to veľmi krátkozraké a primitívne, ale takí väčšinou ľudia, ktorí sa urputne pridržiavali starých predsudkov, boli.

„Je to snáď tajomstvo?" opýtala sa ho, keď mlčal príliš dlho na to, aby sa to dalo vydržať.

„Nie, samozrejme, že nie je. Je do Daphné Greengrasová."

Baileino obočie vyskočilo smerom nahor. „Scorpiusova teta?"

Jej otec prikývol.

„Tak prečo ste sa rozišli? Prečo si nakoniec skončil s mamou?" spýtala sa. Bailey Daphné poznala, hoci iba z videnia. Vedela však, že rovnako ako jej sestra aj ona pôsobila veľmi jemne, dôstojne a elegantne. Jediný rozdiel medzi nimi bol ten, že Daphné mala svetlé takmer akoby vílie vlasy, zatiaľčo Astoria bola tmavovláska. A obe boli na míle vzdialené výbušnej, cholerickej povahe jej matky.

„Pohádali sme sa kvôli niečomu, čo si už ani nepamätám, ale bola to dosť veľká hádka. V ten večer som išiel s kamarátmi von a v bare bola aj Pansy. O dva mesiace mi oznámila, že je tehotná," povedal s pochmúrnym výrazom na tvári.

„Och," hlesla Bailey. Čakala niečo podobné, už keď povedal, že sa s nimi išla do baru zabaviť aj jej mama, no aj napriek tomu ju to zarazilo.

„Práve preto som ti to nechcel povedať," ozval sa zrazu jej otec a ona k nemu vzhliadla.

Nechápavo sa zamračila. „Prečo?"

„Aby si si nemyslela, že je to tvoja vina. Pozri, dobre vieš, že nie som veľmi na podobné rečičky, ale... Ak sa pýtaš, či som sa s ňou oženil kvôli tebe a či som to niekedy oľutoval, tak áno. Oľutoval som to už asi miliónkrát, ale nikdy som neoľutoval, že mám teba," povedal jej, úplne ju ohúriac.

Bola vďačná za to, čo jej prezradil, ale neubránila sa otravným skrytým myšlienkam plným trpkosti. „Vyjadroval si to veľmi zvláštnym spôsobom," potichu zasyčala a hneď vzápätí si zahryzla do jazyka. Jej odvrátená stránka nečakane prevzala kontrolu, ale keď uvidela v očiach svojho otca tieň viny, zamrzelo ju, že to povedala.

„Viem," odvetil a povzdychol si. „Možno som ťa občas vinil z toho, že som nemohol byť s Daphné a možno som v tebe niekedy videl príliš veľa z tvojej matky a to ma trochu desilo." Bailey na neho vyvalila oči. Bola si istá, že ju tým nemienil raniť, ale jeho slová ju aj tak zaboleli viac, než si chcela pripustiť. Odvrátila od neho pohľad a sťažka prehltla guču, ktorá sa jej vytvorila v hrdle.

„Viem, že som ťa od seba často odháňal, alebo som jednoducho nebol doma. Keď som si uvedomil, ako hlúpo a kruto sa správam k vlastnej dcére, už som nevedel, ako tú priepasť medzi nami preklenúť."

Počúvala ho so zatajeným dychom a hruďou sa jej rozlievala bolesť, ale aj úľava. Takto úprimne ho ešte nikdy nepočula hovoriť. Jej otec si pred nikým nezvykol vylievať dušu a pred ňou už vôbec nie. Skoro celý život ju od seba odháňal a nechal jej mamu starať sa o ňu, ale jeho úprimná spoveď jej poskytla dôkaz, že by to možno chcel zmeniť.

„Vieš, neľutoval som sobáš s Pansy iba kvôli sebe, ale aj kvôli tebe," povedal a ona sa k nemu otočila s nechápavým výrazom na tvári. „Ak by mi ťa po narodení tvoja mama dala a Daphné by mi nejakým zázrakom odpustila... a ja by som ťa mohol vychovávať s ňou, všetko mohlo byť iné. Tvoj život by bol iný."

Nevedela, čo na to povedať. Vstala, aby sa trochu rozptýlila a dala sa dohromady. Prešla k malému stolíku s alkoholom, naliala si poriadny dúšok ohnivej whisky a na dvakrát ho vypila. Striasla sa a oči ju zašptípali od ohňa, ktorý zachvátil jej hrdlo. Pohár položila späť na stolík trochu ráznejšie, než zamýšľala.

„Daphné je tá žena, s ktoru si mama myslí, že ju podvádzaš?" opýtala sa otočená chrbtom k nej.

„Zrejme," stručne odvetil.

Otočila sa k nemu. „Je to pravda?"

„Bailey," povzdychol si a prešiel si rukou po tvári, „už predtým som ti povedal, že nie. Odkedy som sa dozvedel, že s Pansy čakáme teba, videl som ju iba párkrát a to s niekoľkoročnými odstupmi. Naposledy to bolo pred pár týždňami. Narazili sme na seba na Ministerstve a ona ma pozvala na čaj do kaviarne. Asi o tom hovorila tvoja mama."

Bailey sa zadívala na svoje topánky a mlčky pokrútila hlavou. Nerozumela tomu. „Asi ti odpustila, keď ťa pozvala na čaj, nie?"

„Možno. Neviem. Je to komplikované," povedal.

Áno, bolo to komplikované, ale nič nebolo také zložité, aby sa to nedalo vyriešiť. Okrem jej posratého a podľa jej názoru zvráteného vzťahu k Albusovi. „A ona má teraz svoju rodinu?" opýtala sa, naozaj nemajúc ani potuchy, ako žije Astoriina sestra.

Jej otec pokrútil hlavou. „Nikdy sa nevydala. Raz bola zasnúbená, ale k svadbe nedošlo."

Bailey nebola prehnane romatická osoba a život ju naučil neveriť na lásku na celý život – aspoň nie na tú opätovanú. Ale mohlo byť reálne, že sa Daphné nikdy nevydala kvôli jej otcovi? Bola nejaká šanca, že ho stále milovala? „Prečo si sa jednoducho nerozviedol, keď som bola väčšia?" opýtala sa, keď zodvihla hlavu. „Ak sa nevydala, mohol si mať u nej šancu. Možno stále máš."

Nahlas, no veľmi sarkasticky sa zasmial. „O tom naozaj veľmi pochybujem. Okrem toho Pansy by s rozvodom nikdy nesúhlasila."

Bailey trhla plecami. „No a čo? Tak by si zostal ženatý. Bol by to taký problém? Kašli na to, čo hovoria ľudia a ži podľa toho, ako chceš žiť ty a nie, ako chcú druhí, aby si žil. Je to tvoj život a jediný, kto si ho može pobabrať, si ty sám."

Pokrútil hlavou. „To by som jej neurobil. Nechcem z nej urobiť druhú ženu."

„Tak presvedč mamu, aby ti dala súhlas k rozvodu," jednoducho povedala. „Niečo už vymyslíš."

Blaise sa na svoju dospelú dcéru iba díval. Vedel, že on bol jeden z posledných ľudí, ktorí si zaslúžili jej radu a pochopenie. Pokrútil hlavou nad tým, ako z nej mohol v takom prostredí vyrásť taký dobrý človek. „A tebe by to nevadilo?

Úprimne povedané, zatiaľ nevedela, čo by mala cítiť alebo ako by sa cítila, keby k tomu došlo. No jedno vedela s úplnou istotou. Nikdy ho nepočula hovoriť o niekom s takým výrazom na tvári. A fakt, že myslel na to, ako by sa mohla Daphné cítiť, keby bola iba jeho milenka a nie právoplatná manželka, ju presvedčil, že jej otec ju asi naozaj stále miloval. „Iste že nie. Nemá zmysel mrhať časom a aspoň to neskúsiť."

 **ooOoo**

Stala sa väzňom v otcovom dome.

Fajn, nebolo to úplne doslova, ale vytrvalým naliehaním ju presvedčil, aby zostala bývať u nich doma, kým nevyrieši celú tú záležitosť s Flintom. Bailey z toho nebola veľmi nadšená, ale keď si uvedomila, že jej mama sa z domu vytratila na merlinvie ako dlho, tá predstava sa jej nezdala zas až taká strašná.

V ten večer dostala list od toho najmenej pravdepodobného človeka, akého si vedela len predstaviť – od Lily Potterovej. Obsah zmieneného listu nebol o nič menej prekvapujúci, pretože ju v ňom Lily pozvala na nedeľňajší piknik v Potterovskom dome. Musela si odkaz prečítať dvakrát, aby sa ustila, že nemá vidiny.

Samozrejme, Bailey okamžite odmietla. Napísala jej milý a stručný list s ospravedlnením, ale Lily, tušiac v čom bol problém, jej odpísala, že Albus sa pikniku nezúčastní, pretože má vymenenú službu s jedným z kolegov. Jej list vyznel naliehavo a prosebne a Bailey bolo trápne znova ju odmietnuť, nehovoriac o tom, že sa už nemala na čo vyhovoriť. Tak sa na druhý deň doobeda obliekla do džínsov, bielych tenisiek a pohodlného bielo-modrého pásikového trička a vybrala sa do jamy levovej. Cestou sa ešte zastavila v pekárni a kúpila obrovský jahodový cheescake v nádeji, že keď sa jej levy nažerú, na ňu už nebudú mať chuť.

Na akciu prišla asi medzi poslednými, pretože keď zazvonila na vchodové dvere a Lily ju zaviedla do zadnej záhrady, na trávniku už postávalo dosť veľké množstvo ryšavých čarodejníkov. Nervózne si žužlala peru a zhlboka sa nadýchla, keď nasledovala hostiteľku, aby ju predstavila členom rodiny, ktorých ešte nepoznala. Zrazu ocitla v tom červenom mori a celá nesvoja sa okolo seba obzerala. Och, sladký Merlin, to bolo naozaj, naozaj veľa Weasleyovcov.

„No poď," popohnala ju Lily a Bailey sa nie veľmi ochotne pohla za ňou. Väčšinu ľudí tam poznala. V jednom z hlúčikov zazrela Scorpiusa s Rose, ktorým nadšene zakývala, jej mladšieho brata Huga a jeho blonďavého priateľa Damona. Zdalo sa, že táto vetva Weasleyových mala slabosť pre svetlovlasých.

S Teddym, synom zosnulých Remusa Lupina a Nymphadory Tonksovej, sa zoznámila už predtým, ale jeho ženu Victoire, jednu z Rosiných sesterníc, zatiaľ nepoznala. Keď jej Lily po ich predstavení diskrétne pošepkala, že Victoire je sčasti víla, Bailey ihneď pochopila to zvláštne nutkanie podísť k nej a obdivne sa dotknúť kaskády jej hebkých blonďavých vlasov. Alebo ju pobozkať. Lily ju od nej musela doslova odtiahnuť, taká ňou bola fascinovaná. Podobné pocity mala aj pri Luisovi, Victoirinom mladšom bratovi, a hoci tento raz bola Bailey pripravená na jeho víliu auru, nedokázala sa ubrániť myšlienke, že by po ňom najradšej skočila.

Ďalšie v poradí boli Molly a Lucy, dcéry Percyho Weasleyho, ktoré si síce pamätala zo školy, ale nikdy sa s nimi nerozprávala. Sestry si boli veľmi podobné a podľa Baileinho skromného názoru príliš vychudnuté a povýšenecké. A zjavne sa im vôbec, ale vôbec nepáčila, čo Bailey aj Lily veľmi rýchlo pochopili.

„Tie dve si vôbec nevšímaj," radila jej Lily, keď sa vzdialili od sestier a Bailey si konečne zosadila kŕčovitý úsmev, ktorým sa snažila zamaskovať znechutenie. „Nikto ich nemá rád. Pozvala som ich len preto, aby strýko Percy nefrflal, že ich ustavične zo všetkého vynechávame."

Bailey sa slabo usmiala. Hodila arogantné pohľady sestier, ktoré po nej neustále vysielali, za hlavu a nasledovala ju k hlúčiku čarodejníkov, medzi ktorými uvidela aj Rose a Scorpiusa. V duchu premýšľala nad tým, prečo tam neboli Lilini rodičia a či im prenechali na ten deň celý dom. Dúfala v to. Po tom, ako sa pred Harrym Potterom zrútila ako obyčajná emocionálna troska, nemala práve chuť vidieť ho.

„Och, ahoj," pozdravila ju Rose a vrhla na svoju sesternicu prekvapený pohľad. „Nevedela som, že ťa Lily pozvala," dodala.

Bailey ich oboch pozdravila a pozrela na mladšiu červenovlásku. Pokrčila plecami. Nevedela, čo by k tomu dodala, lebo jej samej nešlo Lilino pozvanie do hlavy. Možno už neboli úhlavné nepriateľky, ale nemohli sa považovať ani za kamarátky. Nemala potuchy, o čo jej išlo.

„Samozrejme, že som ju pozvala," povedala Lily, ktorý sa zrazu tvárila až nápadne nevinne, „veď zachránila Albusa pred Azkabanom."

Hoci to bola pravda, Bailey by bola najradšej, keby sa to už prestalo spomínať. Nepotrebovala, aby jej nezištný skutok neustále predhadzovali na oči. V skutočnosti to vlastne aj tak urobila pre seba. Ak by mal Albus kvôli Lilinmu psychopatickému bývalému priateľovi opletačky s Wizengamontom a ona by nič neurobila, keď tomu mohla zabrániť, nedokázala by sa pozrieť do zrkadla.

„Už je to zabudnuté, Lily, nemusela si ma kvôli tomu pozývať na rodinnú oslavu," povedala jej. Dúfala, že neznela tak podráždene, ako sa cítila.

„Ale to nie je jediný dôvod, prečo som ťa pozvala," oponovala Lily a energicky pokrútila hlavou. „Vieš, ja... pozvala som aj Toma."

Baileno obočie vyskočila nahor. „Toma? Akože môjho Toma?" Červenovláska prikývla a na tvár sa jej priplazila červeň, čo Bailey považovala za dosť zaujímavé. „Prečo?" okamžite chcela vedieť.

„No, vieš," začala, po očku sa zadívala na Scorpiusa, ktorý ich počúval s ľahostajným výrazom na tvári, a ešte viac sa začervenala. „Vieš, na plese sme sa rozprávali a... zdal sa byť milý," dokončila s úplne horiacimi lícami.

„Čo?" vyhŕkla ohromená Rose.

Bailey sa ani nezmohla na nejakú reakciu. Znamenalo to, že sa jej Tom páčil? Pačila sa ona Tomovi alebo to bolo iba jednostranné? A čo ak sa mu páčila? V takom prípade existovala možnosť, že by sa dali dokopy a to bolo jenoducho... nepredstaviteľné. Tmavovláska sa zmätene zamračila, keď sa jej pri tom pomyslení bolestivo zovrel žalúdok. Bola príliš sústredená na svoje vlastné pocity, aby vnímala, čo sa deje v jej okolí. Preto keď sa konečne prebrala zo zamyslenia, prekvapene zistila, že Lily pri nej už nestojí.

„Kam odišla?" opýtala sa Rose a tá prevrátila oči.

„Načase, že si sa zobudila, Spiaca kráska," sucho zašomrala. „Odišla, keď zbadala z domu vyjsť Toma."

Bailey nadvihla obočie. „On je tu?" Obzrela sa smerom k domu, preskúmala záhradu, ale nevidela ho.

„Hm," pritakala Lily, „zmocnila sa ho skôr, než sem stihol prísť a pozdraviť sa s tebou. Šli kamsi do domu."

„Och," sklamane hlesla a zamračila sa. Bola zvyknutá mať Toma ako svoje nerozlučné dvojča. Bol jej neohrozeným spojencom, najlepším priateľom a jednoducho sa jej ešte nestalo, že by dal niekomu prednosť pred ňou. Vôbec jej to nebolo pochuti.

„Čo? Nepáči sa ti, že by tí dvaja tvorili párik?" všimla si jej nevôľu Lily.

Bailey si zahryzla zvútra do líca a odvrátila od nej pohľad. „Je to jeho život, môže si robiť, čo chce."

„Ale netváriš sa nadšene," vložil sa zrazu do rozhovoru Scorpius a ona na neho zazrela. Čo na to mala povedať? Že sa cíti Lily ohrozená, pretože si už zvykla na to, že Tom tu pre ňu vždy bol a odteraz to tak už nemusí byť? Že žiarlila, že dal Lily prednosť pred ňou? Že ju ani len neprišiel pozdraviť? Že ona sa o jedného z klanu Potterovcov snažila celé roky a jemu jedna spadne rovno do lona?

„Iba som prekvapená," odpovedala, snažiac sa vyznieť maximálne neutrálne. „Nečakala som to. Nikdy som si nevšimla, že by si boli sympatickí." Pokrčila plecami a považovala, alebo skôr dúfala, túto tému za uzavretú. Poobzerala sa okolo seba a zamračila sa. „Nechápem, čo tu vôbec robím," zašomrala.

„Netvár sa tak, bude to v pohode," uistila ju Rose, kým Scorpius sa na ňu uškrnul s veľavravným výrazom na tvári.

„Aj ja som si tým musel prejsť," povedal so škodoradosťou v hlase. „Prvýkrát je to najhoršie, ale postupne si na tie červené hlavy zvykneš."

Bailey sa zamračila a sledovala, ako Rose poriadne ostro šťuchla Scorpiusa do boku. Blondiak nadskočil a škaredo sa na ňu pozrel, ale ona ho ignorovala. „Neviem, prečo by som si na to mala zvykať," povedala Bailey. „Toto je prvý a určite aj posledný raz, čo som na Weasleyovskej akcii. Nemám tu čo robiť a myslím si, že je to každému jasné."

„O čom to hovoríš?" ihneď sa opýtala Rose. „Si moja a Scorpiusova kamarátka a teraz sa zdá, že už aj Lilina. Máš tu čo robiť."

„Rose, to, že sa kamarátim s vami dvoma, ešte neznamená, že som zadobre aj so zvyškom rodiny. Alebo nevidíš, ako sa na mňa pozerajú?" Hlavou pohodila k hlúčiku Rosiných príbuzných, ktorí k nej neustáole vysielali nepríjemné pohľady.

„To iba preto, že ťa nepoznajú," naliehala.

„Rose má pravdu. Ku mne boli takí tiež, než sme sa navzájom spoznali. Potom som zistil, že sú vlastne celkom fajn," snažil sa ju presvedčiť Scorpius.

Bailey nadvihla obočie. „Aj tamtie?"

Všetci traja sa otočili a uvideli, ako na nich zízali Molly a Lucy Weasleyové. Každú chvíľu si niečo pošepkali a Bailey prebodávali pomyselnými dýkami. Rose sa zachmúrila a Scorpius prevrátil oči.

„Tie dve nie," povedal, „tie sú jednoducho mrchy."

Rose s ním ochotne súhlasila. „Aj keď sú moja rodina, Scorpius má pravdu. Nevšímaj si ich, sú to obyčajné kozy, ktoré nerozoznajú prútik od vetvy na strome."

Než Bailey stihla zareagovať, párik prišiel zavolať jeden z Rosiných početných príbuzných a ona zrazu zostala v záhrade sama ako prst. Poobzerala sa okolo seba a povzdychla si. Rose aspoň trikrát uistila, že bude v pohode a obaja si môžu ísť po svojom, ale, úprimne, skutočnosť ani nemohla byť od pravdy ďalej. Založila ruky na hrudi v obrannom geste a ošila sa pod náporom nepríjemných pohľadov, ktoré na sebe skoro fyzicky cítila.

Len aby sa nejako zamestnala, sa vybrala k stolu s občerstvením a vzala si pohár s džúsom, v ktorom bol primiešaný nejaký alkohol, čo zistila po prvom dúšku. Napila sa druhýkrát a ukoristila malý chlebík s pomazánkou a prošutom. Keď ju prestalo baviť postávať tam ako kôl v plote, vybrala sa do domu pohľadať Toma. Dúfala, že ju zachráni a že tam bude mať aspoň jedného spojenca.

Vošla do domu, prešla cez obývaciu izbu a ocitla sa v jedálni. Nikde však nikto nebol, a tak pokračovala do kuchyne, ktorá bola zaprataná jedlom. Bailey si poprezerala ponuku, ale jedlo ju v tej chvíli vôbec nezaujímalo. Strhla sa, keď zrazu treskli vchodové dvere a ona zostala v pomykove uprostred kuchyne. Kým sa v duchu rozhodovala, čo bolo vhodné ísť sa pozrieť, kto to je, na schodoch sa ozval dupot, a potom hlasy.

„Och, ty si prišiel?!" počula prekvapene vyhŕknuť Lily. Na chvíľu sa v dome rozhostilo ticho, a potom začula od Toma rezervovaný pozdrav. Jej vnútrom sa rozliala úľava a kútiky úst sa jej v ten deň prvýkrát pohli dohora. O sekundu neskôr sa jej však žalúdok znova nepríjemne skrúcal a dych sa jej zasekol v hrdle.

„Kolega mi na poslednú chvíľu povedal, že si nepotrebuje vymeniť smenu, tak som tu," vysvetlil Albus a Bailey sa v kuchyni musela chytiť linky, aby sa nezložila na zem. „Čo tu robí on?" opýtal sa menej nepríjemným tónom, než čakala.

„Pozvala som ho," pokojným, ale pevným hlasom odvetila jeho sestra. Bailey sa rozbúšilo srdce. Keby sa mala staviť, povedala by, že sa s ňou začne hádať a vyhodí Toma z domu, ale on na jej prekvapenie iba mlčal.

Po chvíli sa ozvala Lily: „Všetci sú vzadu. Ideš?"

Bailey si zahryzla do pery. Ona mu nepovie, že je tu? Alebo si myslela, že to vydedukuje na základe Tomovej prítomnosti?

Začula povzdychnutie. „Idem."

Miestnosťou sa ozvali kroky a Bailey v duchu premýšľala, ako sa nenápadne dostane naspäť do záhrady a či by nebolo predsa len lepšie, keby jednoducho odišla. To posledné, čo teraz chcela, bolo stretnúť sa s Albusom. Od spoločne strávenej noci sa s ním nevidela a bola by rada, keby to tak zostalo. Nevedela, čo urobiť.

Nebola zaseknutá v dome veľmi dlho, keď sa k nej znova doniesli hlasy, tento raz z druhej strany domu smerom od záhrady.

„Prečo by som ti klamala? Hovorím ti, je tu," povedal neznámy hlas naliehavo. „Ešte pred pár minútami bola vonku v záhrade. Neviem, kde sa zašila. Len aby nebola niekde v dome a neprehľadávala vám veci alebo čo. Nechápem, že nabrala odvahu a skutočne prišla. Mal si ju vidieť! Vošla sem, ako keby sme sa z nej mali všetci posrať!"

„Hm," zabručal niekto na odpoveď.

Hlasy sa približovali, Bailey začala panikáriť, ale nebolo kam ujsť a aj keby sa o to pokúsila, bola si istá, že by ju začuli a vyzeralo by to, že tam robila niečo, čo nemala. Presne ako povedal ten ženský hlas.

„Čo si vlastne, dočerta, Lily myslela, keď ju sem pozvala? Zabiniová v dome Potterovcov?! To sem už mohla rovno pozvať Veď-vieš-koho. Neviem, čo má tá šťanda za lubom, že sa snaží votrieť do našej rodiny, ale-"

Hlas stíchol, ako by uťal a Bailey zodvihla zrak. Vo dverách do kuchyne, kde Bailey metaforicky zapustila korene a nemohla sa odtiaľ pohnúť, sa vynorila Molly Weasleyová. A hneď za ňou Albus Potter. Rozbúšilo sa jej srdce a Bailey na neho vyvalila oči. Tvár jej zahorela zahanbením. Nechcela vyzerať, že načúva, ale to nebol jediný dôvod, prečo od neho rýchlo odvrátila pohľad a nemohla sa mu pozrieť do očí. Molline urážlivé slová sa jej odtkli. Ešte pred pár rokmi by bola skôr nahnevaná a povedala by tej malej chudere, kam si môže svoj názor o nej strčiť. Lenže Bailey bola už v mnohých ohľadoch iný človek, a preto ju jej slová skôr zranili, ako nahnevali. A to posledné, čo chcela, bolo, aby Albus videl jej poníženie.

Napätie v miestnosti bolo také veľké, až sa jej zazdalo, že vzduch okolo nich zredol. Potrebovala odtiaľ vypadnúť. Bez slova so slzami nakrajíčku sa zvrtla, prešla okolo nich a zamierila k vchodovým dverám. Nemohla tam zostať, pretože prísť sem bola zjavne chyba. Nikto okrem Rose ju tam nechcel a ona nepotrebovala, aby ju urážala hŕstka svätuškárskych Weasleyovcov pod Albusovým dohľadom.

„Bailey? Čo robíš?"

Zvrtla sa s rukou položenou na kľučke dvier. Povzdychla si. „Idem domov, Rose. Necítim sa tu dobre."

„Čo? Ale... Nechoď! Hľadala som ťa, lebo si ideme dať tortu, a potom si zahráme metlobal," snažila sa ju presvedčiť. Vtedy vyšiel na chodbu aj Albus a obe sa k nemu otočili.

Bailey pokrútila hlavou. „Prísť sem bol hlúpy nápad. Vedela som to a teraz sa mi to iba potvrdilo."


	15. Chapter 15

Bailey sa cítila ponížene a absolútne mizerne. Túžobne pozrela k dverám na terase, kde sa nachádzalo jej pomyselné vykúpenie, a povzdychla si. Prečo sa len nechala presvedčiť? Prečo podľahla Rosinmu a Tomovmu tlaku? Asi jej už naozaj úplne preplo. Ani by nebola zvažovala, že by na tom sprostom pikniku zostala, keby sa vo vstupnej hale nebol zjavil Tom. To on ju uprosil a ona, lebo bola úplná hlupaňa, sa nechala prehovoriť, hoci každá bunka v jej tele na ňu jačala, aby zobrala nohy na plecia. Už nikdy sa nechcela s tou weasleyovskou bandou stretnúť – okrem Rose, samozrejme. Lenže napriek všetkému, čo si o nej tí ryšavci s predpotopnými predsudkami mysleli, Bailey bola dobrá kamarátka a vedela, že Tom ju tam potrebuje. Tak zostala. Kvôli nemu. A ľutovala to.

„Prestaň zazerať," pokárala Tom a prekrížila si ruky na hrudi.

Tom sa k nej otočil so zamračeným výrazom na tvári. „Ja fakt nechápem, čo má ten chlap za problém."

Bailey si povzdychla a prevátila oči v stĺp. „A ja som ti už asi stokrát povedala, že tento raz to nie je jeho vina. Nič mi neurobil ani nepovedal. To jeho podarené sesternice."

Tom nadvihol obočie, zjavne jej neveril. Identický rozhovor mali iba pred desiatimi minútami. A pred pol hodinou. A v dome vo vstupnej hale. Ale ani Rose neverila, že Albus bol nevinný.

„Čo si jej urobil?!" vybehla Rose na Albusa okamžite, ako sa objavil vo dverách do haly. Jej predpoklad bol síce nesprávny, ale povedzme si pravdu, opodstatnený.

Bailey bolo tak trápne, že sa na neho ani len neodvážila pozrieť. Radšej uprela intenzívny pohľad na Rose a vehementne pokrútila hlavou. „Nič neurobil."

„Prečo sa ho, dokotla, zastávaš?" neveriacky vyhŕkla. Vrhla na svojho bratranca a teraz už asi bývalého najlepšieho priateľa škaredý pohľad.

„Nezastávam. Naozaj s tým nemá tento raz nič spoločné."

Červenovláska sa na ňu zamračila a z ničoho nič rozhodila rukami. „Ja ťa nechápem! Ty ho fakt kryješ? A ešte k tomu po tom, čo ti urobil na plese?"

Bailey obostretla hrôza. Vyvalila na ňu oči a tvár jej úplne vzbĺkla. Ak sa predtým Albusovi nevedela pozrieť do tváre, teraz by sa najradšej nechala pochovať pod čiernu zem.

„Ona... ona ti to povedala?" zakoktal Albus zjavne úplne rozhodený a Bailey na sebe pocítila tiahu jeho pohľadu. Nemohla sa na neho pozrieť. Tvrdohlavo študovala špičky svojich topánok a modlila sa k Merlinovi, aby sa otvorila zem a milosrdne ju pohltila.

„Nie!" odvrkla Rose. „Nič mi nechcela prezradiť, ale viem, že to bolo niečo mimoriadne hnusné, za čo by si si zaslúžil jednu do zubov. Koniec-koncov v poslednej dobe ani nerobíš nič iné."

Bailey na moment zatvorila oči a priala si, aby sa o tom prestali rozprávať a jednoducho ju nechali ísť domov. Tejto drámy mala už plné zuby. Prešla si rukami po tvári a zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Rose!" vyhŕkla zvýšeným hlasom a chystala sa pokračovať, ale vtedy sa domom rozľahol Tomov hlas.

„Rose? Našla si ju?" zakričal. Vzápätí sa vynoril na chodbe a keď uvidel Bailey, uškrnul sa na ňu. V ten istý moment však zaregistroval aj Albusa. Akonáhle mu naňho padol zrak, celá jeho tvár sa zmenila a zrazu z neho sálal hnev. „Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa zdanlivo pokojným hlasom s veľkou dávkou podozrenia.

„Nič," odvetila Bailey prv, než mohla za ňu odpovedať Rose „len sa zberám domov."

„Prečo?" opýtal sa. Prižmúril oči. „Urobil ti niečo?" hlavou kývol smerom k Albusovi.

Bailey musela potlačiť nutkanie prevátiť nad ním oči. Iba pokrútila hlavou. „Premerlina, nie, nič sa nestalo!" vytočene vyštekla, tento raz už vážne nahnevaná. Nemienila pred Albusom nič rozoberať. A aj keby sa pohádala s ním, jednoducho to nebola ich vec. Už ju fakt prestávalo baviť, že neustále pchali nos tam, kam nemali. Už im to však nestihla povedať, pretože na jej obrovský šok sa k nej zrazu vydal Tom, schmatol ju za ruku a ťahal za sebou preč od vchodových dvier. Keď prechádzali okolo Albusa, zazrel na neho a vyštekol: „Nepribližuj sa k nej."

Potom pokračoval v ceste a vliekol za sebou ohromenú Bailey. Spamätala sa až vtedy, keď s ním stála za domom na upravenom trávniku a pár postávajúcich Weasleyovcov na nich hádzalo podozrievavé pohľady. A teraz stála na tom istom mieste s Tomom po boku a nemohla ho presvedčiť, aby sa prestal každú chvíľu obzerať a vrhať na Albusa pomyselné dýky.

„Naozaj chcem ísť domov, Tom," povedala mu potichu. Zacítila na sebe jeho intenzívny pohľad.

„Čo ti povedal?" vyštekol.

Povzdychla si. „On nič, fakt. To jedna z Rosiných sesterníc. Ale nechcem ísť domov iba kvôli nej. Všetci sa na mňa pozerajú, ako keby som na nich mala každú chvíľu vytiahnuť prútik a odčarovať im končatiny."

Zamračil sa. „To nie je pravda."

Bailey nadvihla obočie a pokrútila hlavou. „Si vážne naivný. Alebo slepý."

„Myslel som, že Lilin brat nemal prísť," nečakane zmenil tému a Bailey na neho zaskočene zamrkala.

„Veď ja tiež. Ale nemeň tému," vyštekla na neho podráždene. „Bavili sme sa o tom, že odchádzam a myslela som to vážne." Odstúpila od neho a zvrtla sa, ale Tom ju rýchlo chytil za ruku a zadržal ju. Bailey na neho vrhla nevraživý pohľad. „Pusti ma."

Tom vidiac, že to myslela smrteľne vážne, ju okamžite pustil. „Prepáč," zamrmlal.

„Viem, prečo chceš, aby som tu zostala," povedala. „Lily ťa sem pozvala a zjavne medzi vami niečo je, takže tu potrebuješ mať spojenca, nie?"

Tom od nej rýchlo odvrátil zrak a stroho, veľmi neochotne prikývol. Bailey napadlo, či ho nezahanbila, keď to výhrkla tak z mosta do prosta, ale bolo jej to jedno.

„Chápem to," uistila ho. „Ale zaujímalo by ma, či si aspoň na chvíľu zvážil, ako sa asi tak cítim ja. To, že tu nie som vítaná, je jedna vec. Že ma ohovárajú a sú ku mne nepríjemní, aby som ešte zvládla, ale... Tom... Albus..."

„Takže som mal pravdu, že? To on má v tom prsty!"

„Nie!" pokrútila hlavou. „Prestaň ma prerušovať! Máš pravdu, ale aj nemáš. Nepovedal mi ani jedno slovo, lenže ani nemusel." Sklopila pohľad a sledovala, ako si od nervozity prepletá prsty. Začala si hrýzť pery. „Vieš, čo mi urobil. Vieš, že sa so mnou vyspal, a potom ma odmietol tým najhorším možným spôsobom, ako keby som bola... ja neviem... štetka, obyčajná špina," povedala tlmeným hlasom, aby ju nik iný nepočul. Pevne stisla oči a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Začali sa jej chvieť plecia. „On... nielenže ma ponížil, Tom, _ublížil_ mi. Viac, než som si myslela, že je možné."

„Och, doriti," počula ho zanadávať. „Prepáč, Bailey. Som idiot," povedal Tom kajúcim hlasom. Jedným prstom jej nadvihol bradu a jej modré oči sa stretli s jeho tmavohnedými. „Ideš domov a ja idem s tebou."

Dlho jeho pohľad nevydržala. Odvrátila sa. „Premerlina, nemôžem tu plakať!" zašepkala, ale už pocítila, že jej zvlhli oči. Zamrkala, ale nepomohlo to a keď sa jej skotúľali dve osamelé slzy po lícach, Tom okolo nej obtočil svoje silné ruky. Vďačne zaborila tvár do jeho trička, ktoré do seba vsiaklo jej dva slané potôčiky.

„Ehm, je všetko v poriadku?"

Bailey sa strhla pri zvuku Lilinho hlasu. Cítila, ako Tom stuhol a otočil hlavu, ale nepustil ju zo svojho objatia. Na chvíľku zapremýšľala, čo si pri tom pohľade asi tak myslí Lily, ale ani trochu ju nemrzelo, že asi vyzerajú, že medzi nimi niečo je. V tejto chvíli nedokázala myslieť na zlomené srdce nikoho iného len seba.

Rýchlo si prešla rukou po tvári, aby sa uistila, že na jej lícach nie je už ani stopy tých dvoch zradných slzách a sama sa od Toma odtiahla. „Všetko je fajn," odvetila. Bola rada, že odpoveď nechal na ňu. Vedela, že jej dával šancu, aby jej povedala, že ju jej rodina urazila, lenže to by Bailey neurobila. Lily nebola Rose, ktorej by sa bez váhania zverila, a pred Albusovou sestrou, rovnako ako pred kýmkoľvek iným, si musela zachovať svoju tvár.

„Hej, Bailey! Tom!"

Všetci traja sa prekvapne otočili k Rose, ktorá na nich kričala z druhej strany trávnika a mávala na nich metlou. Ona však nebola jediná, ktorá trojicu pozorovala. Vyrobila toľko rozruchu, že sa teraz na nich upierali zraky všetkých Weasleyovcov.

„Poďte, ideme hrať metlobal!"

Bailey pokrútila hlavou. „V metlobale nie som veľmi dobrá," kričala späť.

Rose pokrčila plecami. „No a? Veď nehráme prvú ligu."

„Vlastne sme chceli-" kričal späť Tom, ale Bailey mu rýchlo skočila do reči.

„Ideme!"

Tom sa na ňu zarazene pozrel. „Čo-"

„Lily, mohla by si nám ísť, prosím, zohnať metly?" poprosila ju napätým hlasom. Samozrejme, bola to iba zásterka, aby ich nechala osamote a najmladšia z Potterovcov to musela prehliadnuť. Oboch si zarazene prezrela, ale prikývla a nechala ich samých.

„Čo robíš?" nechápal Tom. „Skoro si sa tu zosypala a teraz s nimi chceš hrať metlobal?!"

Vrhla na neho odhodlaný pohľad. „Je rozdiel vypariť sa v tichosti tak, aby si to nikto nevšimol, a odísť s tým, že všetci vrátane Albusa budú vedieť, že utekám zo stiahnutým chvostom. Radšej na seba nechám použiť cruciatus, ako by ma mali tieto hyeny vidieť porazenú."

Nechápavo pokrútil hlavou. „Stojí ti to za to?" spýtal sa jej s nadvihnutým obočím.

Prikývla. „Teraz to je to jediné, čo mám," odvetila vážnym hlasom. „Nemal by si ísť za Lily? Kto vie, čo si myslela, keď ťa uvidela objímať ma."

„A čo ty?"

Trhla plecami a otočila sa k Rose a ostatným Weasleyovcom, ktorí sa pripravovali na amatérsky zápas. „Ja idem do jamy levovej."

 **ooOoo**

Bailey nehrávala metlobal. Nebolo to kvôli tomu, že by sa bála lietať, hoci to nepatrilo medzi jej obľúbené činnosti, bolo skôr kvôli tomu, že v metlobale nestála absolútne za nič, takže keď povedala Rose, že v ňom nie je veľmi dobrá, neklamala. Bola skôr na jogu alebo plávanie, ale šport, kde jej potenciálne hrozili zlomeniny alebo v tom horšom prípade smrť, nebola jej šálka kávy. No jej hrdosť ju prinútila súhlasiť s tým, že sa k nim pridá, a musela sa s tým nejako popasovať.

Nie veľmi prekvapujúco boli kapitáni tímov Albus a Scorpius. Vyzeralo to, že takto hrávali často, pretože každý automaticky vedel, aká je ich pozícia. Albus a Scorpius boli, prirodzene, stíhači. Jej zostala na krku pozícia triafača, pretože tam vraj ‚urobí najmenej škody'. To boli doslovné slová Freda II, ktorý vlastne ani nebol v jej tíme, takže jej nebolo úplne jasné, prečo sa do toho stará. Na rozlúštenie, do ktorého tímu patrila ona, asi nebolo treba žiadneho génia, pretože Albus by si ju nikdy nevybral.

Aj Tom bol triafač, ale na rozdiel od nej to bolo kvôli tomu, že mal dobrú mušku. Rose bola ich strážca a mená ostatných jej spoluhráčov sa neobťažovala zapamätať si. Vedela len to, že diabolské sestry Lucy a Molly hrali proti nej. Priala si, aby bola radšej odrážačka, aby im mohla ich jedovaté reči a nepríjemné pohľady vrátiť, lenže pri jej šťastí a neschopnosti, by ich s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou aj tak netrafila.

„Toto bude ponižujúca prehra," varovala Rose a Scorpiusa, keď si pripravovali metly, aby mohli vzlietnuť.

„Ja som v metlobale dobrý," pripomenul jej Tom, ktorý sa zrazu zjavil vedľa nej. Chystil ju za plece a stíšil hlas. „Hej, fakt radšej nechceš ísť domov?"

Bailey záporne pokrútila hlavou.

Magická píšťalka zapískala a oni sa vzniesli do vzduchu. Hoci veľmi dobre vedela, ako hrať metlobal a poznala aj pravidlá, trvalo dosť dlho, kým sa zorientovala v tom víre rýchlych pobyhov hráčov a nesedela na metle ako fuchtla, zmätene sa obzerajúc okolo seba ako idiot. Párkrát sa jej dokonca podarilo dostať k bráne ich protihráčov, ale mala dosť mizernú mušku.

„Bailey, chytaj!" zakričal na ňu Tom a hodil jej žiarivočervenú prehadzovačku. Bailey ju len tak tak chytila a pritisla si ju hrudi. V škole, keď sledovala zápasy, vždy to vyzeralo tak jednoducho, ale udržať loptu, vyhýbať sa protihráčom a dorážačkám a nespadnúť z metly nebolo vôbec jednoduché. Veľmi rýchlo zistila, že bola schopná sústrediť sa maximálne na dve z tých vecí a väčšinou bolo jej prioritami nespadnúť z metly a nepustiť prehadzovačku. To bol tiež dôvod, prečo sa zvyčajne nedostala ďalej ako do polovice ihriska. Lenže tentokrát sa tam nejakým zázrakom dostala a blížila sa k veľkej obruči, pred ktorou lietala Lily. Vyhla sa tej krave Molly, ktorá bola v metlobale snáď ešte horšia ako ona, napriahla sa a hodila prehadzovačku do obruče. Samozrejme, Lily loptu poľahky odrazila. Bailey si povzdychla. Niežeby si robila nádeje, že dá gól, ale toto verejné predvádzanie jej neschopnosti ju už prestávalo baviť.

Prehadzovačku mal teraz druhý tím. Zvrtla sa na metle a rýchlo sa snažila dostať k svojim spoluhráčom, aby tak veľmi nezaostávala. Pevnejšie sa chopila rúčky metly, obišla dvoch ryšavcov a všimla si Scorpiusa, ktorý poletoval nad nimi. Zatiaľ to nevyzeralo, že by zbadal zlatú strelu. Bailey sa modlila, aby ju už konečne jeden z nich chytil a ukončil tak sériu jej poníženia.

Sledovala, ako Victoire, jedna z mála, ktorú si zapamätala kvôli jej blonďavým vlasom a vílej aure, hodila prehadzovačku svojmu spoluhráčovi a ten sa blížil k Rose. Bailey znova pridala, hoci vedela, že sa tam nedostane skôr, než zaútočia na ich bránu a aj keby áno, veľa by toho nezmohla. V tej chvíli však začula niekoho zavolať jej meno a zarazene sa obzrela. Nevidela nikoho zo svojich spoluhráčov, že by na ňu volal, ale než si vôbec stihla pomyslieť, či sa jej to iba zazdalo, pocítila na spánku tupú ranu. Hlava jej odskočila a Bailey bola taká zaskočená silou nárazu, že keď ju vyhodilo z metly, ani sa nesnažila zachytiť rúčky.

 **ooOoo**

Prebrali ju facky. Teda, neboli to doslova facky, ale niekto ju dlaňou jemne udieral po lícach. Zamrkala. V hlave jej trešťalo a dlane, ktoré sa ju snažili prebrať, to iba zhoršovali. Doľahli k nej zvýšené hlasy a akási hádka. Zastonala a razantne odstrčila ruku, ktorá znova dopadla na jej líce.

„Och, Bailey!" vyhŕkla Rose, ktorá sa nad ňou skláňala a ktorá bola zrejme tá, čo sa ju snažila vzkriesiť. Otočila sa od nej, cez plece zvolala: „Hej, prebrala sa!"

Hádka, ktorú si ani veľmi neuvedomovala, hoci v pozadí počula nahnevané hlasy, stíchla a zrazu bol nad ňou Tom. „Bailey, si v poriadku? Dostala si poriadnu ranu do hlavy a spadla si z metly."

Zamračila sa nad bolesťou, ktorá jej plienila mozog. Nevedela, kde je a cítila sa úplne dezorientovaná. „Strašne ma bolí hlava," posťažovala sa a privrela viečka. „Čo sa stalo?" opýtala sa takmer nezrozumiteľne. Správne artikulovať bolo zrazu nad jej sily.

„Hej!" zvolal Tom a Bailey sa strhla s príjemného otupenia. Ani si neuvedomila, že zaspáva. „Hrali sme metlobal a trafila ťa do hlavy dorážačka. Nesmieš zaspať, asi máš otras mozgu. Musíme ťa dostať k Sv. Mungovi."

Pomohl jej posadiť sa, ale keď jej prišlo nevoľno, musela si znova ľahnúť na trávu. Nevedela, ako dlho tam ležala a bojovala so spánkom. Tom s Rose a neskôr aj Scorpiusom jej aspoň dvadsaťkrát prízvukovali, aby nezatvárala oči a nezaspávala. Keď sa skúsila posadiť druhý raz, chvíľu predýchavala nevoľnosť a všetku svoju energiu sústredila na snahu nepovracať sa.

„Ako ti je?" opýtala sa Rose. „Myslíš, že zvládneš vstať? Ak nie, odlevitujeme ťa do nemocnice."

Bailey pomaly pokrútila hlavou a vzhliadla k nej. „Zvládnem to, ale ešte nie," odvetila. Za učupenou Rose uvidela postávať hlúčik jej príbuzných. Všetci držali v rukách metly a zízali na ňu. Niektorí vyzerali ustarostene, ale niektorí pôsobili, ako keby sa ich to vôbec netýkalo a mali za sebou zase raz jeden krásny slnečný piknik.

„Hej, mám tú vodu," začula za sebou zadychčaný hlas a niekto jej strčil rovno pod nos pohár s vodou. Automaticky ho vzala a bez rozmyslu sa napila. Svoju chybu si uvedomila až vtedy, keď jej žalúdok zaprotestoval a ona sa znova musela párkrát zhlboka nadýchnuť, aby ovládla túžbu vyvrátiť jeho obsah na svoje stehná.

„Ďakujem," povedala slabým hlasom. Vzhliadla. Skoro pohár pustila z ruky, keď vedľa Rose uvidela kvočať Albusa. Páni, musela byť fakt poriadne mimo, keď nespoznala jeho hlas.

„Si bledá ako stena," skonštatoval a ona na to akosi nenašla vo svojej poranenej hlave žiadnu vhodnú odpoveď. „Si v poriadku?"

Pokrčila plecami. „Asi."

„Myslíme si, že má otras mozgu," vložil sa do toho Scorpius, ktorý kvočal z Baileinej druhej strany. „Tom ju vezme k Mungovi, aby ju prehliadli. Bola to poriadna rana a ešte aj ten pád. Keby si ho nestlmil, jej zlomeniny by sme asi rátali na desiatky."

Bailey, ktorá doteraz venovala pozornosť Scorpiusovi, sa zamračila a otočila sa k Albusovi. Jej zahmlený mozog nepracoval úplne na sto percent, ale povedal práve Scorpius, že Albus stlmil jej pád? Nezdalo sa jej to. Vôbec sa jej to nezdalo.

„Och. Ale bude v poriadku, nie?"

„No, prebrala sa a normálne komunikuje," povedala Rose. „Nemyslím si, že to je také vážne."

„Dobre," hlesol. „Odneste ju k Mungovi." Konečne sa na ňu pozrel, prvýkrát odkedy prišiel, stisol pery do úzkej čiary a vstal.

Bailey vedela, že sa niečo zomelie skôr, než sa to skutočne stalo. Videla mu to v tvári, len nevedela, čo sa chystal urobiť. A ona zjavne nebola jediná, kto si to všimol, pretože Rose pri pohľade na neho stuhla. „Albus, nie!" povedala varovným tónom. Nebol by to však Albus, keby ju počúvol. Všetci dávno vedeli, že mal svoju hlavu a ak sa pre niečo rozhodol, nikto mu to nevyhovoril.

Keď vykročil, Rose ho chytila za ruku, ale on ju zo seba striasol. Bailey sledovala jeho chrbát a dívala sa, ako sa rýchlymi nahnevanými krokmi blížil ku skupinke svojich bratrancov a sesterníc postávajúcich opodiaľ. Neušlo jej, že valná väčšina z nich sa zatvárila pri pohľade na Ala nielen ustarostene, ale aj preľaknuto. Podišiel k Fredovi, na ktorého tvári sa tiež objavil znepokojený výraz.

„Albus, nebolo to naschvá-" pokúsil sa mu povedať, ale koniec vety zostal visieť vo vzduchu, keď do neho Albus strčil tak silno, že Fred musel o niekoľko krokov ustúpiť. Jeho bratranci a sesternice mu uhli z cesty a takmer skončil na zemi, ale ustál to. Ala to však, samozrejme, nezastavilo.

„Ani nemala prehadzovačku, ty bastard, a to mi chceš nahovoriť, že to nebolo naschvál?" skríkol na neho nahnevaným hlasom. Akúkoľvek výhovorku mu chcel Fred nakukať, uťala ju Albusova vytrénovaná pravačka. Bailey sa strhla a keď sa priestranstvom ozvalo zaprašťanie, Rose zalapala po dychu. Niektoré jej sesternice zapišťali, čo spôsobilo, že sa Bailey strhla druhý raz, ale tentokrát od bolesti, ktorá jej po zapišťaní zostala v hlave.

Nemohla sa na nich dvoch viac pozerať. Hlavu jej išlo rozhodiť a žalúdok mala znova ako na vode. Keď sa jej zdvihol žalúdok a nepomáhalo ani prehĺtanie, zhrozene vytreštila oči, naklonila sa na stranu a rýchlo odstrčila Toma z cesty. Veľmi, veľmi ponižujúco sa vyvracala na ukážkový trávnik slávnej rodiny Potterovcov. Keď ju konečne prestálo dáviť, narovnala sa. Zrýchlene dýchala, v očiach mala slzy a chcela sa prepadnúť pod čiernu zem.

„Poď," oslovil ju Tom, elegantne sa vyhol zvratkom, chytil ju pod pazuchy a pomohol jej postaviť sa na nohy. „Ideme k Mungovi."

Bailey ani neprotestovala. Cítila sa tak mizerne, že vedela, že s ňou niečo nebude v poriadku a okrem toho po tom, čo pred všetkým zvracala, zúfalo túžila vytratiť sa odtiaľ. Dúfala, že to niekto nebadane odčaruje a k tejto udalosti sa už nikdy nikto nevráti.

Premiestnenie do nemocnice neprichádzalo do úvahy, ak sa tam chcela dostať so všetkými končatinami na svojom mieste, a tak sa rozhodli, že pôjdu letaxom. Kým sa Tom uisťoval, že zvládne dojsť do domu, zo skupinky neďaleko nich sa k nim doniesol zrazu až priveľký rozruch. Scorpius sa otočil a nakrčil čelo.

„Radšej tam idem," povedal Rose, ktorá sa tiež obzerala k svojim príbuzným, aby zistila, čo sa dialo.

„Och, Merlin," vyjachtala. „Choď!"

Scorpius sa rozbehol preč a stratil sa z jej pohľadu. Bailey si iba okrajovo uvedomovala výkriky, ktoré sa niesli trávnatou plochou, ale nedokázala sa na ne sústrediť natoľko, aby vedela, čo hovorili. Jej myseľ bola plne zamestnaná odhodlaním ovládnuť závrat, ktorá sa jej práve zmocňovala a nezložiť sa tam ako handrová bábika.

„Tom," zašepkala nejasným hlasom, „asi to nezvládnem."

Zacítila, ako stráca pôdu pod nohami a Rose zarevala jej meno rovno do jej ucha. Pripravila sa na pád a jeho bolestivé dôsledky, ale na poslednú chvíľu jej nohy vyleteli do výšky a ona sa ocitla v Tomovom náručí. Oprela si hlavu o jeho plece a zatvorila oči. Celý svet sa okolo nej točil ako na kolotoči a ona sa oprávnene obávala, že bude znova vracať.

„Keby som bola tebou, švihla by som si a dostala ma k Mungovi, skôr než ťa povraciam," zamumlala mu do trička.

Poslúhol ju a rýchlo s ňou vošiel dovnútra. Rose ho navigovala ku krbu, hodila doň letax a oni sa o pár sekúnd ocitli v hale najväčšej čarodejníckej nemocnice v Británii.

 **ooOoo**

Mala slabý otras mozgu a vôbec ju to neprekvapilo. Vzhľadom na to, že sa cítila, ako keby mala hlavu vo zveráku a na počet zvracaní, to znelo celkom uveriteľne. Musela zostať v nemocnici cez noc na pozorovanie, čo ju trochu rozmrzelo, ale musela sa podvoliť. Len mala trochu obavy z toho, ako zareaguje jej otec, keď sa dozvie, že sa znova dostala do nemocnice kvôli niekomu z tej rodiny. Našťastie to nebola ona, kto mu to musel vysvetliť. Tá nepríjemná úloha padla na Tomove plecia. Ona však tiež okúsila jeho hnev, keď sa o hodinu neskôr dohnal do nemocnice ako boh pomsty a chŕlil zo seba nadávky, ktoré, úprimne povedané, Bailey ešte v živote nepočula. Dalo jej dosť práce presvedčiť ho, aby nešiel rovno do domu Freda Weasleyho a nerozbil jeho synovi ciferník.

Keďže zostala v nemocnici sotva jeden deň, Bailey vôbec nečakala návštevu. O to bola prekvapenejšia, že na druhý deň, keď sa poobede zberala domov, jej zaklopali na dvere Rose s Ericou. Práve si na posteli obúvala topánky, keď sa zjavili vo dverách ich ustarostené tváre.

„Och, ahojte," zaskočene ich pozravila, no potom si pomyslela, že možno ani Rose, ani Erica nevedeli, na ako dlho bola v nemocnici.

„Ako ti je?" opýtala sa Rose.

Bailey pokrčila plecami. „Fajn. Bolí ma hlava, mala som pár modrín z páru, ale inak mi nič nie je."

„Už ťa pustili?" spýtala sa Erica, keď videla, že sa obúva a kabelku mala priprevenú na nočnom stolíku.

Prikývla. „Včera mi urobili kopu testov, ale vraj som v poriadku, tak ma dnes pustili. Dostala som niečo na bolesť hlavy a naordinovaný oddych. Tiež si nenamáhať mozog – ako keby som to mala v pláne." Uškrnula sa, ale na tvárach jej priateliek sa objavili iba slabé neúprimné úsmevy.

Rose podišla k jej posteli a keď sa na ňu Bailey pozrela, nervózne si začala hrýzť líce. „Prepáč, Bailey, tak strašne ma to mrzí. Moji príbuzní sú idioti!" nahnevane vyhŕkla. „Lily sa cíti otrasne a vyčíta si, že ťa tam nasilu dotiahla. Najprv ťa chcela ísť s nami pozrieť, ale naposlednú chvíľu stratila odvahu. Cíti sa strašne."

„Nedotiahla ma tam nasilu. Mohla som odmietnuť," oponovala jej Bailey.

„Veď najprv si odmietla."

„A potom som pozvanie prijala. Síce iba zo slušnosti, ale mohla som odmietnuť. Nebola to jej vina," povedala, „môžeš jej to odkázať."

Rose prikývla. „Fajn, ale určite mi neuverí. Keby si vedela, čo sa stalo, keď si odišla. Neviem, či si to pamätáš, ale ešte keď si tam bola, Albus poriadne najačal na Freda a rozbil mu nos. Fred sa mu to pokúsil vrátiť a strašne sa pobili. Niečo utŕžil aj Scorp."

Bailey na ňu vyvalila oči. „Och," vydýchla. Udalosti, ktoré sa stali po tej nehode, si pamätala iba hmlisto. Jediné, čo sa jej naozaj usadilo v pamäti, bolo, ako sa vyvracala na ich trávnik. Samozrejme, že to musela byť práve tá najponižujúcejšia spomienka. „To si asi nepamätám."

„No a keď ich od seba konečne dostali, pustila sa do neho ešte aj Lily. Vynadala mu a vyhodila ho z domu."

„Ale veď to bola len nehoda, nie? Mohlo sa to stať komukoľvek." Skúšala si spomenúť, ako sa jej tá nehoda stala, ale tú dorážačku ani nevidela prichádzať, takže by sotva mohla vedieť, ako sa to vlastne stalo.

Rose si vymenila pohľad s Ericou. „Neviem, Bailey," povedala po chvíľke zaváhania. „Nemala si prehadzovačku, Fred nemal dôvod na teba zaútočiť. A okrem toho ten náraz bol fakt silný, nikdy takto tvrdo nehráme, aby sme nikomu neublížili. Ale on ťa zhodil z metly a skoro ťa zabil. Keby nebolo Albusa, ktorý to všetko videl prvý a ktorý stihol stlmiť tvoj pád, neviem, ako by to dopadlo."

Bailey na ňu z postele zízala s rozšírenými očami a otvorenými ústami. So zachmúreným výrazom sa zadívala na svoje stehná a pokúšala sa dať si to dohromady. „P-počkaj," zakoktala. „Ty si myslíš, že to urobil schválne? Že ma _chcel_ zhodiť z metly?"

Pokrčila plecami. „Ja fakt neviem, ale vyzeralo to tak. Nečudujem sa, že ho Albus tak zmlátil, veď ťa mohol zabiť!"

Zhlboka sa nadýchla, naklonila sa a oprela sa lakťami o stehná. Zložila si hlavu do dlaní. „Takže Fred do mňa trafil dorážačku, ja som spadla z metly, Albus stlmil môj pád, a potom vynadal a zbil svojho vlastného bratranca. Kvôli mne. Chápem to správne?" opýtala sa, zodvihla hlavu a zadívala sa na Rose. Tá mlčky prikývla.

„Nechápem to. Prečo by to robil?" duto sa spýtala sama seba. „A prečo by to urobil Fred? Veď ma ani nepozná, v živote so mnou neprehodil jediné slovo!"

„To nie je všetko," opatrne povedala.

Bailey zvesila plecia a pokrútila hlavou. „Čo ešte?" odovzdane sa spýtala. Úprimne si nemyslela, že sa po tom mohlo odohrať ešte niečo horšie.

Mýlila sa.

„Prišiel tam tvoj otec," povedala po chvíľke odmlky a Baileyna hlava vystrelila dohora. Cítila sa ako jedna z tých muklovských postavičiek s hlavou pripevnenou na strune. „Ja a Scorpius sme tam ešte zostali. Snažili sme sa ošetriť Ala a strýko Harry s tetou Ginny vtedy už tiež boli doma. Urobil tam tak trochu cirkus a povedal, aby sa nikto z našej rodiny k tebe už ani nepriblížil."

„Och, Merlin."

„Potom sa on a strýko Harry zavreli v pracovni, asi to nechceli riešiť pred nami. Tvoj otec kričal a o pár minút odtiaľ vyletel ako nazúrený býk. Bez slova odišiel a tresol za sebou dverami."

Bailey krútila hlavou a zízala do prázdna. „Prosím, povedz mi, že je to iba vtip. Povedz mi, že môj otec nešiel vynadať Harrymu Potterovi k nemu domov," zaprosíkala. „Povedala som mu, aby to nechal tak! A on mi to sľúbil!" Privrela oči, zvraštila čelo a začala pomaly dýchať. Už dobre známa bolesť sa najskôr ozvala ako nepríjemné pulzovanie, ale teraz sa jej ukázala v plnej sile. „Dokelu," zašomrala, keď si znova zložila hlavu do dlaní. Už chápala, čo sa myslí tým, keď bolí hlava, ako keby do nej niekto zvnútra trieskal kladivom.

„Sakra, asi som ti to nemala hovoriť. Sama si povedala, že by si mala byť v pokoji," počula povedať Rose.

Chvíľu sedela nepohnute na posteli. Až keď sa jej bolesť zdala neznesiteľná, siahla po fľaštičke s elixírom, ktorý si hodila do kabelky a odpila si malý dúšok. Vedela, že chvíľu potrvá, kým sa bolesť úplne stratí, ale už po pár sekundách pocítila čiastočnú úľavu. Vstala a schmatla kabelku.

„Si v poriadku?" opýtala sa jej Rose a s ustarosteným výrazom sledovala každý jej pohyb.

„Iba chcem ísť domov a ľahnúť si," úprimne odvetila.

„Dobre, odprevadíme ťa," ponúkla sa Erica, ale Bailey záporne zavrtela hlavou.

„Už som si vybavila letax. Okrem toho teraz bývam znova v dome s otcom. Je to dlhý príbeh," dodala, keď uvidela, ako sa ňu obe pozreli.

Rose si sklamane povzdychla. „No, dobre teda. Tak ťa aspoň odprevadíme ku krbu."

Bailey sa šla najskôr na recepciu odhlásiť, a potom sa všetky tri presunuli do miestnosti s krbmi. Bola tam väčšia premávka, ako očakávala. Úprimne dúfala, že ju tam nikto nespozná a nasledujúce dni nebude musieť čarodejníckym novinárom vysvetľovať, čo robila v u Sv. Munga.

„Na ako dlho máš predpísanú rekonvalescenciu?" opýtala sa jej Rose.

„Asi na týždeň. Prečo?"

„Pýtam sa kvôli tomu, aby som vedela, kedy sa budeme môcť stretnúť," vysvetlila jej.

Bailey sa na ňu zamračila a pokrútila hlavou. „Veď ma pokojne môžete prísť navštíviť, nie?"

Rose pochybovačne nadvihla obočie. „Po tom výstupe tvojho otca? Ver mi, že by som sa na váš pozemok neodvážila ani vstúpiť."

„Bol rozčúlený, nemyslel to tak," s povzdychom ju uistila, ale Rose nevyzerala veľmi presvedčene. Nuž, Bailey sa jej nečudovala. Hoci jej otec bol zvyčajne oáza pokoja hraničiaca s letargiou, keď sa naozaj nahneval, vedel vyrobiť poriadny rozruch.

„Radšej si počkám, kedy budeš môcť ísť von na kávu alebo sa presťahuješ znova k sebe. A potom budem chcieť vedieť, prečo si sa vlastne vrátila späť k otcovi."

„To ti poviem, až keď budem môcť," povedala Bailey a zvrtla sa k Erice, ktorá mlčky postávala vedľa nich. Niežeby si hneď od začiatku nevšimla, aká mĺkva bola, ale doteraz nemala príležitosť dostať sa k ich výmene názorov. Vzhľadom na to, ako sa k nej Bailey správala, keď sa videli naposledy, ju prekvapilo, že za ňou vôbec prišla. „Erica, ty si, samozrejme, tiež vítaná či už u mňa doma alebo v dome môjho otca. A prepáč mi, že som sa naposledy správala tak hrozne. Nemám na to žiadne ospravedlnenie. Možno iba to, že sa zase raz prejavil ten kúsok slizolinčanky, čo vo mne je."

Erica sa na ňu slabo usmiala a pohodila rukou. „Kašli na to, veď si mala koniec-koncov pravdu. Len som rada, že si v poriadku a že sa nestalo nič horšie. Keď mi to Rose opisovala, znelo to strašne."

„Ale teraz už choď," šikovala ju ku krbu Rose. „Oddychuj a vylieč sa. Uvidíme sa neskôr."

Bailey poslušne hodila prášok do krbu a keď sa oheň sfarbil nazeleno, vstúpila dnu. Nahlas a zreteľne vyslovila adresu domu svojho otca a stratila sa v plameňoch.


	16. Chapter 16

Zobudilo ju zaklopanie na dvere. Zamrkala. Prekvapilo ju, že sa zobudila do slnkom zaliatej miestnosti a kým sa vyhrabávala spod voňavých perín, dvere do jej izby sa otvorili. Dnu vošiel jej otec oblečený v tmavomodrom obleku. Podľa toho vedela, že sa práve chystal do práce.

„No konečne. Už som si myslel, že sa nezobudíš."

Otupene si povzdychla, oprela sa o záhlavie postele a počochrala si oči. „Ideš do práce?" Prikývol. „Asi som to s tým elixírom na spánok prehnala. Nečakala som, že budem spať až do druhého dňa," priznala.

„Možno je to lepšie, aspoň si si oddýchla. O chvíľu odchádzam, len som chcel vedieť, ako ti je. Hlava ťa nebolí?"

Zavrtela hlavou. „Je mi fajn. Možno ten elixír proti bolesti ani nebudem potrebovať."

Jej otec sa na ňu zamračil. „Ale nezabúdaj na ten týždenný odpočinok. To, že sa teraz cítiš dobre, ešte neznamená, že sa budeš namáhať."

Bailey prevrátila oči. „Vyzerá to posledné týždne tak, že sa namáham? Veď som tu na dovolenke. S malými výnimkami v podstate nerobím celé dni nič."

„Nech to tak aj zostane."

Prikývla. Rozhodne sa nechystala sťahovať nábytok alebo niečo podobné. Len jej nešlo do hlavy, kde sa v ňom vzala táto náhla starostlivosť. Toto síce nebolo prvýkrát, kedy vyzeral, že sa o ňu bál, ale teraz to dával najavo viac než kedykoľvek predtým. Nemohla si pomôcť, musela zaspomínať na časy, a bolo to iba nedávno, keď si myslela, že na ňu úplne kašle a že je mu jedno, čo sa deje s jeho jediným dieťaťom. A hoci jej vysvetlil dôvody svojho krutého správania, zakaždým keď si na to spomenula, ju ostro bodlo v hrudi.

„Počkaj," vyhŕkla, keď sa zberal na odchod a bol už medzi dverami, „Rose mi povedala, že si bol včera za Potterom. Nedohodli sme sa, že z toho nebudeš robiť vedu?"

„Ty si sa dohodla," odvetil s tvrdým výrazom na tvári.

Nakrčila čelo. „Nechcela som, aby si tam išiel a vyrobil scénu."

„Nevyrobil som scénu," zdôraznil skoro urazene.

„Podľa toho, čo povedala Rose, si ju vyrobil."

Zmienka o jednej z členov nepriateľského klanu ho vôbec nepotešila. To, čo sa stalo, ho muselo naozaj poriadne nahnevať. „Je mi jedno, čo hovorí nejaká Weasleyová. Mimochodom, s tým dievčaťom a ani s nikým iným z tej rodiny sa už viac nestretneš."

Nadvihla obočie. „Hej, to iste," sarkasticky odvrkla a bojovne si založila ruky na hrudi.

„Myslím to vážne, Bailey."

„Ja tiež," pokojne odvetila.

Jej otec odstúpil od dvier a rozhodil rukami. Také očividné gesto plné hnevu u neho vídavala len zriedka. „Už druhýkrát si skončila v nemocnici iba kvôli tej svätuškárskej rodine. To ti ešte nestačí?"

Bailey pokrútila hlavou. „Hovoríš, ako keby som mala nejaký druh stockholmského syndrómu alebo čo. Vtedy na Scorpiusových zásnubách Lily potrebovala pomoc a ja som fakt netušila, že jej vyšinutý frajer bude násilný. A včera to bola iba hlúpa nehoda pri hraní metlobalu. Mohlo sa to stať komukoľvek."

„Ale stalo sa to tej jedinej osobe, ktorá nepatrí do ich rodiny. Zabiniovej," zdôraznil. „To, čo som povedal, myslím vážne. Tej rodine sa budeš vyhýbať."

„Nebudeš mi hovoriť, s kým sa môžem stretnúť a s kým nie, otec. Na to som už snáď priveľká, nie? A ani keď som chodila na Rokfort, si mi nezabránil, aby som sa kamarátila s Rose."

Stisol pery. „A to bola chyba. Možno som mal zakročiť ráznejšie."

Bailey si povzdychla. Vedela, prečo to robil. Vedela, že to nebolo kvôli starým predsudkom a mylnej ideológii. Správal sa tak preto, lebo si myslela, že je to ich vina. Utorok ráno tesne pred jeho odchodom do práce však nebolo to správne miesto a ani čas na to, aby o tom debatovali. „Mal by si ísť do práce. Mám pocit, že toto bude dlhý rozhovor, na ktorý teraz nemáš čas."

„Žiadny rozhovor nebude."

Bailey stisla zuby. Tento raz ju už začínal hnevať. „Znova sa tak začínaš správať. Ak mieniš byť takýto, pôjdem radšej domov. Nepotrebujem a ani neoceňujem to, že sa staráš do môjho súkromného života. Priateľov si vyberám sama. Bodka."

Videla na ňom, ako veľmi jej chce odpovedať a pravdepodobne by to nebolo niečo, čo by ju potešilo. Namiesto toho však len pokrútil hlavou a zvrtol sa k odchodu. Tesne pred dverami sa ale zarazil a zasta. „Mimochodom, s Flintom som to vybavil."

V tej sekunde, ako sa do jej uší dostalo jeho meno, srdce sa jej rozbúšilo a hruď jej zovrela úzkosť. Jej hlava vystrelila dohora a zaborila svoj pohľad do otcových očí. Nenávidela to, ako ju Flintovo správanie donútilo cítiť sa takto vystrašene už len pri zmienke jeho mena.

Navlhčila si pery. „Ako?"

Jej otec trhol plecami. „Dôrazne som mu dohovoril a informoval som o jeho správaní Marcusa. Okrem toho už v našej firme nepracuje."

„To je všetko?"

„Áno."

Podozrievavo prižmúrila oči. Zaujímalo by ju, ako presne ten rozhovor prebiehal a či sa Flint vôbec nejako obhajoval. Ale nebola zas až taká hladná po informáciách, aby to z neho ťahala. „Určite? A čo jeho otec? Ak sa správne pamätám, strojil si sa vyhodiť aj jeho."

Blaise prikývol. „Viem, ale rozmyslel som si to. Takto na neho mám páku. Povedal som mu, že ak sa to zopakuje, poletí. Flintova obľúbenosť od vojny vôbec nestúpla. Vie, že ak ho vyrazím, iba ťažko si nájde tak dobre platenú prácu a nakoniec by zbankrotoval."

„Aha," hlesla. Chvíľu mlčala, ale nedalo jej to. „Naozaj si sa s Evanom iba rozprával? Nič viac?"

„Premerlina, Bailey, čo si si myslela, že urobím? Dám ho mučiť? Alebo ho nechám zmiznúť?" vyhŕkol. Pokrútil hlavou. „Kto je teraz melodramatický?"

„Nikdy som nič také nenaznačila," namietla.

Výraz, ktorý po nej vyslal, hovoril za všetko.

„Nemôžeš ma viniť z toho, že som skeptická, keď mi povieš, že všetko prebehlo hladko. Neverím, že to Flint vzal tak ľahko a neverím, že si nebol nahnevaný," povedala. „Ale ak mi nechceš povedať nič viac, dobre. Možno je lepšie, že nič neviem." Zahryzla si do pery. „Myslíš si, že to stačilo? Že ma už viac nebude otravovať?" opýtala sa tento raz s úprimnou obavou v hlase. „Z vlastnej skúsenosti viem, že Flint dokáže byť vytrvalý."

„Pokračoval by v tom jedine, ak by si prial zomrieť," povedal. Nevyzeral, že by žartoval. Bailey radšej mlčala a už sa viac nevypytovala. Niekedy bolo lepšie vedieť čo najmenej. „Bol by som ale radšej, keby si zostala aspoň do piatku tu."

Zamračila sa. „Kvôli Flintovi? Veď si povedal, že sa nemám čoho báť."

„Nie, nie kvôli nemu. Kvôli tvojmu zraneniu. Pri otrase mozgu by si mala byť stále pod dohľadom a keďže nemáš domáceho škriatka, bolo by lepšie, keby si tu zostala."

Bailey nad tou možnosťou chvíľu premýšľala. Ak nebola v dome jej mama, vlastne s tým nemala problém. A možno jej tých pár dní strávených doma aj prospeje. Prikývla na súhlas.

 **ooOoo**

Po odchode jej otca do práce si dala výdatné raňajky a išla zistiť, čo sa zmenila v ich dome od jej odsťahovania. Nevedela, či bola sklamaná alebo nie, že zostalo všetko po starom. Pred obedom sa uchýlila do veľkej knižnice, kde sa začítala do jednej z množstva čarodejníckych románov, ktoré pravidelne nakupuje jej mama. Nie preto, aby ich čítala, ale jednoducho preto, lebo ide o súčasne najpopulárnejších autorov a pred ostatnými snobmi vyzerá dobre, ak sú položené ich knihy na poličke, ako keby ich niekto skutočne čítal. Bailey bola prvá, kto sa tých kníh naozaj dotkol. Jej matka nečítala nič, čo sa netýkalo módy, a jej otec bol skôr na odborné knihy než romány.

Hoci ju čítanie bavilo, keď nerobila nič iné viac než tri hodiny, začal ju bolieť zadok a písmenká jej preskakovali z jednej strany na druhú rovno pred očami. Vyskočila z pohodlného kresla a rozhodla sa pre obed na slnečnej terase. Túžila po nejakej spoločnosti, ale na rozdiel od nej väčšina jej priateľov o takomto čase ešte pracovala. A Rose sa aj tak zaprisahala, že do domu jej otca nevstúpi.

Povzdychla si a napichla na vidličku kúsok marinovaného lososa. Byť sama pre ňu nebolo práve najšťastnejšie riešenie, ale zdalo sa, že aj tak nemala na výber. Keď sa nemala s kým porozprávať a mala minimum vecí, ktoré by ju mohli rozptýliť, mala až príliš veľa príležitostí premýšľať nad tým, čo sa stalo pred dvoma dňami. Ak sa správne pamätala, Albus ju zachránil od veľmi nepríjemných zranení, keď magicky stlmil jej pád. Potom jej priniesol pohár s vodou a pobil sa kvôli nej s bratrancom. Hlodali v nej pochybnosti a nádej, čo bolo mimoriadne nebezpečné. Najlepšie by bolo, keby na to, čo sa stalo, úplne zabudla. Nebolo to však také jednoduché.

Položila vidličku naprázdny tanier a prikázala škriatkovi, aby jej priniesol zmrzlinu, slnečné okuliare a rožčítanú knihu, ktorú nechala v knižnici. Keďže sa ešte nemohla pohnúť z domu, čítanie bol v tej chvíli jediný spôsob rozptýlenia, na ktorý prišla. S občasnými prechádzkami po záhrade vydržala sedieť na terase do neskorého poobedia, keď sa vrátil z práce jej otec. Pridal sa k nej a ona na neho prekvapenie vzhliadla od rozčítanej knihy.

„Ako to, že si doma tak skoro? Ak sa správne pamätám, tak zvyčajne si sa z práce vracal až na večer," povedala.

Prisadol si k nej a usadil sa do záhradného kresla. „Potrebuješ dohľad," vysvetlil.

Bailey nadvihla obočie, čo však cez jej veľké slnečné okuliare nemohol vidieť. „Zase až tak súrne dohľad nepotrebujem. Ale spoločnosť by sa mi hodila. Sama sa tu nudím."

„Potrebuješ odpočinok a nie, aby ťa niekto rozptyľoval," mierne ju pokáral.

„Vyzerám choro, otec?" opýtala sa, vložila do knihy záložku a položila ju na stolík. „Je mi fajn, iba som znudená. Ešte dva takéto dni a budem prosiť mamu, aby sa vrátila domov," zažartovala. „Keď už som začala o mame... počul si o nej niečo? Vieš, kde je?"

Jej otec pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, ale ani som po tom nepátral."

„Myslíš si, že sa už nevráti?" Pokrčil plecami. „Spravila už niečo takého?"

„Či sa z ničoho nič vyparila z domu na niekoľko dní?" Bailey prikývla. „Áno a Gringott banka mi potom hlásila značný úbytok peňazí z môjho účtu, ktoré utratila za dovolenku a na ktovieaké kraviny. Každú chvíľu čakám na podobný list."

Bailey zamyslene pokrútila hlavou. Strhla si slnečné okuliare a dala si ich do vlasov. „Už si sa rozprával s Daphné?"

Vrhol po nej varovný pohľad. „Ak dovolíš, o tom s tebou nebudem hovoriť."

Bailey prevrátila oči. „Ale no ták. To mi vôbec nič nepovieš?"

„Nie," vyštekol.

„Fajn, len som sa pýtala," povedala a zodvihla ruky dlaňami otočenými k nemu. „Nemusíš byť hneď taký. Ale keď chceš zmeniť tému, mohol by si mi povedať, o čom si sa rozprával s Harrym Potterom, keď si napochodoval k nim domov, keď som u nich spadla z metly."

„Nespadla si z metly," opravil ju napätým hlasom. „Jeden z tých odroňov ťa zhodil!"

Prevrátila očami. „To je jedno." Nechcela sa k tomu znova vracať. „Čo si mu povedal? Podľa očitých svedkov si tam vtrhol ako hurikán."

Na sekundu sa na ňu zamračil, ale odpovedal jej. „Povedal som mu, aby sa k tebe jeho rodina nepribližovala a on sa mi ospravedlnil za to, čo urobil jeho synovec."

Zamračila sa, keď jej niečo napadlo. „Vlastne som prekvapená, že si nešiel po krku Fredovi Wesleyovi."

„Och, ver mi, že by som to urobil, ale Potter mi povedal, že jeho syn sa o to už postaral."

„To vážne?" nechcela tomu veriť. „A ty si to nechal tak?"

„Videl som jeho rozmlátené hánky, keď som k nim prišiel. Vedel som, že hovorí pravdu. Zaujímalo by ma," zmyslene povedal, „prečo nepoužil prútik, ale namiesto toho sa pobil ako posledný vagabund."

Bailey prevrátila oči, pretože akosi pochybovala o tom, že jej otec by použil prútik, keby sa mu v stave najväčšej zúrivosti dostal do rúk Fred Weasley,

„O tom, čo sa medzi vami dvomi v minulosti udialo, veľa neviem," povedal a ona ihneď zbystrila pozornosť. Až na tú jednu výnimku na Scorpiusových zásnubách sa s ňou o ňom nikdy nerozprával. Dokonca ani vtedy nie, keď sa jej rodičia dozvedeli, že k nemu prechováva náklonnosť. Takže vôbec nechápala, prečo do toho teraz strkal nos a kam tým vlastne mieril. „Neviem, ako to medzi vami bolo, ale keď sa chlap kvôli žene takto pobije, niečo to znamená. Nehovoriac o tom, že ide o jeho vlastnú rodinu."

Obral ju o slová. Len na neho zízala a snažila sa spracovať jeho slová. To, čo jej z nich vyplývalo, bolo také neuveriteľné, najmä preto že to hovoril jej otec, že výsledku, ku ktorému sa dopracovala, jednoducho nemohla uveriť.

Zamračila sa na neho. „Tým mi chceš povedať, že si myslíš, že ku mne niečo cíti?" opýtala sa. Jej šok bol počuteľný v jej hlase, ktorý bol o pár tónov vyšší než obvykle. „Zbláznil si sa?

Jej otec pokrčil plecami. „Iba hovorím, čo som videl. A čo si o tom myslím."

„Vieš čo, už hovoríš ako Rose," hlesla, stále premýšľajúc nad jeho slovami. Takéhoto chrobáka do hlavy naozaj, naozaj nepotrebovala. Nenávidela sa za to, ako sa jej nad tou možnosťou rozbúšilo srdce. Už veľmi dávno ju opustila nádej, že sa vzťah medzi ňou a Albusom vyvinie k lepšiemu a teraz jej zo všetkých ľudí na svete práve jej otec hovorí, že podľa neho k nej niečo cíti. Celé to bolo šialené.

„Dúfam, že nemyslíš malú Weasleyovú," zašomral jej otec. Vyzeral znechutene.

Bailey na neho nadvihla obočie. „Inú nepoznám."

„Nebudem ti stáť v ceste," ozval sa z ničoho nič Blaise po krátkom tichu. Bailey zdvihla pohľad k jeho očiam. Vedela úplne presne, o čom hovoril. Bolo jej hrozne ľúto, že to prišlo príliš neskoro a ani sa pred ním nedokázala tváriť potešene.

„To nebude nutné," zašomrala. „A nechcem sa s tebou rozprávať o Albusovi. Ak sa nebudeš starať doňho, ja sa prestanem vypytovať na Daphné. Dobre?"

„Dohodnuté."

 **ooOoo**

Vymenila si s Rose a Ericou pár listov, ale ako sľúbili, do domu jej otca sa vôbec nehrnuli, hoci ich ubezpečila, že „zradcom krvi" pri bráne neodsekávajú hlavy už nejakých pár rokov. Ak by mala byť úprimná, ich prístup ju zarazil a trochu aj zabolel. Ona bola ochotná postaviť sa zoči-voči Weasleyovsko-potterovskému klanu, čo bolo pre ňu oveľa desivejšie, ale Rose nielenže nebola ochotná stretnúť sa s jej otcom, ale nechcela ani vstúpiť do ich domu, keď tam nebol. Nemohla si pomôcť, cítila sa dotknuto.

Prešlo pár dní a Bailey umierala od nudy. Keď jej otec povedal, že bude celý týždeň odpočívať, presne ako jej nariadil čaromedik, netušila, že to myslel doslova. Zakázal jej opustiť ich pozemky, čo znamenalo žiadne obchody, žiadne kaviarne alebo kiná. Vôbec nič. Aby ste rozumeli, mohla odísť, kedy chcela, nezamkol ju tam ani nič také, ale akosi ani nemala náladu ísť von. Hoci verila, že otec nahnal Flintovi dosť strachu na to, aby ju nechal na pokoji, stále sa pri predstave, že pôjde niekde sama, cítila nesvoja. Takže radšej poslúchla otcovu radu. Prečítala niekoľko kníh a dokonca oprášila svoju prachom zapadnutú hru na piáno. Ukázalo sa, že hrala otrasne, keď bola malá a odvtedy sa nič nezmenilo. Po troch dňoch bola znudená tak veľmi, až zvažovala, že na pár dní utečie späť do Paríža. Stretne sa s priateľmi, pôjde nakupovať alebo si posedí v Café Laurent, najlepšej a jej najobľúbenejšej kaviarni v celom Paríži.

Možno by to mala naozaj urobiť. Ak mala byť v pokoji, aby sa úplne uzdravila, Londýn asi nebol pre ňu to pravé miesto. Všetky zlé veci sa jej vždy stali v Londýne, teraz si to uvedomovala viac než predtým. Hoci túto možnosť zobrala naozaj seriózne do úvahy, nakoniec si to rozmyslela. Prišlo jej to ako útek od problémov, či už to tak bolo alebo nie. Tá situácia s Flintom sa musela vyriešiť. Musela zistiť, či poslúchol jej otca alebo budú musieť pristúpiť k tvrdším metódam. Nemohla sa neustále obzerať cez plece a triasť sa od strachu zakaždým, keď jej niekto pošle list alebo zaklope na jej dvere.

Do svojho bytu sa rozhodla vrátiť v nedeľu presne týždeň po tom, čo jej Fred Weasley spôsobil otras mozgu a v podstate ju skoro prizabil. Dohodla si na ten deň neskoré raňajky s Rose a Ericou v kaviarni pod jej bytom. Keďže jej byt stále nebol napojený na krb v dome jej otca, musela sa najprv letaxom dostať na Šikmú uličku a pešo prejsť k svojmu bytu. Keď kráčala poloprázdnou uličkou, Rosine ohnivé vlasy, ktoré svietili ako maják, uvidela už z diaľky. Blížila sa z opačnej strany a keď sa k nej Bailey priblížila, zakývala na ňu, aby nestihla vojsť do kaviarne.

Pobehla a keď sa s ňou stretla pred kaviarňou a zároveň vchodom do svojho bytu, usmiala sa na ňu. „Ahoj."

Rose jej opätovala úsmev. „Ahoj. Na to, že si po otrase mozgu, vyzeráš dobre," skonštatovala s úškrnom.

Bailey pokrčila plecami. „Možno mi tá týždenná izolácia fakt prospela. Erica nepríde?" opýtala sa.

„Nehovorila, že by si to rozmyslela. Ale ja som tu skôr, pravdepodobne sa sem ešte len chystá."

„Och, dobre. Tak môžeš ísť zatiaľ so mnou hore. Otcov škriatok mi vzal do bytu batožinu, tak sa aspoň vybalím a musím tam vyvetrať."

Rose prikývla na súhlas a obe vyšli na poschodie. Bailey vytiahla prútik a dostala cez všetky bezpečnostné kúzla, ktoré uvalil na jej byt Potter.

„Mimochodom, ako bolo u otca? Neverím, že si tam vydržala celý týždeň," rapotala Rose, kým sa Bailey pasovala s kúzlami. Keď skončila a chopila sa kľučky, otočila sa k priateľke so zamračeným výrazom na tvári.

„Povedala som ti, že otec nie je taký zlý, ako si myslíš." Otvorila dvere. „To moja mama je tá, ktor-" zasekla sa uprostred vety hneď, ako jej padol zrak do vnútra jej bytu.

Rose sa na ňu nechápavo zadívala a nasledovala jej pohľad. Vyvalila oči. „Premerlina! Čo je to?"

Bailey vstúpila dnu a neveriacky prechádzala pohľadom po podlahe, ktorá bola zaprataná listami. Všade, kam sa pozrela, na každom kúsku podlahy, sa povaľovali zapečatené listy a nielen drevená podlaha a koberece nimi boli zapratané. Aj stoly, pohovka, kuchynská linka, kreslá. Boli jednoducho úplne všade. Zodvihla hlavu a zrak jej padol na dieru v okne v obývačke a sklo popadné na parapete a na zemi. Vôbec sa jej to nepáčilo.

„To sú listy od tvojich fanúšikov?" so záujmom a ohromením sa jej opýtala Rose.

Bailey mlčky pokrútila hlavou. Listy od jej čarodejníckych fanúšikov chodili na adresu kancelárie jej manažéra a na svoj byt použila mätúce kúzlo ihneď, ako ho kúpila. Nepotrebovala, aby ju hocijaký psychopat sledoval v Šikmej uličke až do jej bytu. Len škoda, že Flint mal možnosť zistiť, kde býva bez toho, aby ju musel sledovať.

 _Flint!_ skrslo jej v mysli a žalúdok sa jej prevrátil naruby. Zrazu mala hrozne zlý poct. S hrčou v hrdle sa zohla. Z mora listov vzala jeden do ruky, narovnala sa a prelomila pečať.

 _Kde si, ty špinavá prašivá kurva?! Nájdem ťa! Kdekoľvek sa skrývaš, raz z tej diery vylezieš, a potom s tebou skoncujem. Skoncujem s tebou! Zabijem ťa!_

List bol napísaný ťažko čiateľným písmom, ako keby ho písali veľmi netále ruky. Každé jedno ostré písmeno, každá príliš dlhá čiara a pokrčené okraje boli presiaknuté zúrivosťou. Prehnala sa ňou vlna nevoľnosti. Hruď jej zovrela ľadová ruka strachu a Bailey vydesene zízala na list vo svojich rukách. Zodvihla hlavu a ustrnuto sledovala výjav pred sebou, ktorý na ňu jačal jediné slovo – šialenstvo. Vedela, že to bol Flint a už aj vedela, že toto nie je obyčajné romantické pobláznenie. Nikto so zdravým rozumom sa takto nesprával.

„Bailey? Čo je ti?" opýtala sa zrazu Rose, ktorá sa na ňu pozerala s ustarosteným výrazom na tvári. „Strašne si zbledla. Zostalo ti zle? Rozbolela ťa hlava?"

Bailey pokrútila hlavou, pustila list, ako keby ju popálil a ten sa zniesol na zem na kôpku pri jej nohách. Zvrtla sa a vyletele z bytu, ako keby ju hnalo stádo rozzúrených hipogrifov.

„Musíme odtiaľto vypadnúť," vytisla zo seba cez stiahnuté hrdlo.

„Čože?" zaskočene vyhŕkla Rose. „Prečo? Čo majú znamenať tie listy? Čo tam bolo napísané?" chŕlila na ňu otázky.

Bailey mlčky pokrútila hlavou, chytila Rose za ruku a doslova ju vytiahla zo svojho bytu. Zatresla dvere a ponáhľala sa po chodbe ku schodom. „Teraz ti to nemôžem vysvetliť," zadychčane povedala, hoci nebežala. To strach a nahromadený adrenalín ju oberal o dych.

Rose sa za ňou chvíľku iba ohromene dívala, než sa za ňou rozbehla a ponáhľala sa po schodoch na prízemie, kam sa Bailey dostala až prekvapivo rýchlo na to, že neutekala. Keď ju dobehla, ruku mala už na kľučke dverí na ulicu. Chytila ju za lakeť a zastavila ju.

„Bailey, čo sa dej? Naozaj ma začínaš desiť. Stalo sa niečo? Čo bolo v tom liste?" opýtala sa jej červenovláska a Bailey videla na jej tvári, ako sa počiatočná obava začína meniť na strach.

Trasľavo sa nadýchla a chytila Rose oboma rukami za plecia. Zaborila sa pohľadom do jej zelených očí, aby pochopila, že situácia je naozaj vážna. „Počúvaj ma, Rose. Teraz nie je čas nič vysvetľovať. Choď okamžite za Ericou a povedz jej, že stretnutie sa zrušilo. Viac do môjho bytu nechoďte, nie je to tam bezpečné. Sľubujem, že ti všetko neskôr vysvetlím, ale teraz choď."

„Ale... Bailey...," koktala Rose.

„Rob, čo ti hovorím!" vyhŕkla drsnejšie, než bolo potrebné, ale už svoje nervy nedokázala udržať na uzde. „Potom to vysvetlím, len zabráň Erice prísť sem a viac sa sem nevracajte."

Rose na ňu chvíľu šokovane zízala. „Toto nie je vtip, že?" zašepkala.

Bailey stisla pery a pokrútila hlavou.

„A čo ty?" znepokojene sa spýtala. „Kam pôjdeš? Nemôžem ťa tu nechať samú!"

„Z ulice sa premiestnim do otcovho domu. Budem v poriadku."

„Dobre," odvetila Rose a zrazu sa hodila na Bailey a silno ju objala. „Neviem, o čo tu ide, ale dávaj si pozor," zamrmlala jej do ucha. Keď sa od nej odtiahla, Bailey otvorili dvere a obe vyšli na ulicu. Šikmá ulička nebola taká frekventovaná, ako bývala cez týždeň, ale bolo tam dostatočne veľa ľudí na to, aby sa Bailey trochu uľavilo. Nepredpokladala, že by sa Flint o niečo pokúsil na verejnosti, keď tam bolo toľko svedkov.

Rose sa vedľa nej s hlasným puk odmiestnila a Bailey sa chystala urobiť to isté. Očami naposledy preskenovala najbližšie okolie, zhlboka sa nadýchla a premiestnila sa. Na poslednú chvíľu si však svoju destináciu rozmyslela.

 **ooOoo**

Pred týždňom stála presne pred tými istými dverami ako teraz a stupeň jej nervozity nebol o nič menší. Tento raz sa však k jej nervozite pridal aj strach. Obzrela sa cez plece, prešla očami po pokojne vyzerajúcej ulici, a potom rázne zaklopala. O krok odstúpila a preplietla si ruky na hrudi. Srdce jej ešte stále rýchlo búšilo v hrudi a keď sa z nej začal odvaľovať ten obrovský šok, ktorý zažila, keď vstúpila po týždni do svojho bytu, vystriedala ho panika. Cítila, že sa každú chvíľu rozplače. Znova sa obzrela za seba, kým čakala, že je otvoria, a nervózne si žula spodnú peru. Prikazovala si v duchu, aby sa ešte nezosypala, na to bude čas aj neskôr, ale už cítila, ako jej oči zvlhli.

Práve keď si utierala jednu osamelú slzu z líca, dvere za ňou sa otvorili a ona sa zvrtla. Slová jej uviazli v krku, keď sa zrazu octila zoči-voči Albusovi. Rozhodne ho tam nečakala, hoci stála pred domom jeho otca. Možno mali každú nedeľu rodinné stretnutie. Keď sa im stretli pohľady, vyzeral viac zaskočene, že ju tam vidí, než ona. Všimol si jej slzami zaliate oči a zamračil sa.

„Je...," začala Bailey, ale hrdlo mala také stiahnuté, že z nej vyšlo iba šepkanie. Odkašľala si a ruky založené na hrudi pritisla bližšie k sebe. „Potrebujem hovoriť s tvojím otcom. Môžeš ho zavolať?" opýtala sa napätým hlasom. „Je to dôležité," dodala.

Lenže Albus sa ani nepohol z miesta. Zostal na ňu zízať, ako keby zamrzol na mieste.

Bailey zaťala zuby. „Prosím! Zavoláš ho?" zaprosila, zúfalo sa snažiac nerozplakať sa.

Albus napokon prikývol, odstúpil od dvier a na jej obrovské prekvapenie ich pre ňu podržal otvorené. „Poď dnu," zamumlal. Bailey sa zháčila, ale nechcela zostať vonku sama dlhšie, než bolo nevyhnutné. Váhavo vošla na chodbu a on za ňou zatvoril. „Poď," preniesol cez plece.

Už keď vošla do domu, doľahli k nej známe hlasy a salvy smiechu. Keď ju Albus doviedol do obývacej izby, všetky hlavy členov rodiny Potterovcov sa k nim otočili a vrava stíchla. Naozaj asi mali rodinné stretnutie, pretože okrem pána a pani Potterových boli v dome aj všetky ich tri deti. A zízali na ňu, ako keby jej za chrbtom stál Voldemort.

„Bailey!" zaskočene vyhŕkla Lily a preskakovala pohľadom zo svojho brata na bývalú slizolinčanku. Bailey sa však ani nepokúsila o úsmev, iba trhla hlavou na pozdrav a svoju pozornosť sústredila na Harry Pottera sediaceho v kresle so šálkou kávy v ruke.

„Máš návštevu," neutrálnym tónom povedal Albus svojmu otcovu, ktorému obočie okamžite vyskočilo skoro až ku korienkom vlasov. Svoj pohľad preniesol na ich hosťa a jeho výraz sa okamžite zmenil z prekvapeného na ostražitý. Musela naozaj vyzerať zle, keď hneď vedel, že sa niečo stalo.

„Musím s vami hovoriť. Je to naozaj dôležité," vytisla zo seba. Na pozdrav a dobrú výchovu v tej chvíli nemala ani pomyslenie.

Harry Potter trhol hlavou na znak, že rozumie, položil šálku na konferenčný stolík a postavil sa. Na jeho tvári sa ihneď objavil profesionálny výraz. „Dobre teda, pôjdeme do knižnice."

Bailey za ním v tichosti kráčala a keď za ňou zatvoril dvere, naznačil jej, aby si sadla. Rýchlo to však odmietla a on zostal stáť tiež. Zamračil sa na ňu.

„Čo sa stalo?" opýtal sa. „Nevyzeráte veľmi dobre."

Otvorila ústa, aby mu vysvetlila, čo sa stalo, keď sa vrátila domov, ale cítila, ako sa z nej derú slová v chaotickom prúde. Zarazila sa a zhlboka trasľavo sa nadýchla. Rukami si pretrela oči a na prstoch pocítila vlhkosť.

„Myslím, že Flint úplne zošalel," hlesla. Znova sa zhlboka nadýchla. „Po tej nehode na metlobale minulý týždeň som zostala v otcovom dome, pretože nechcel, aby som bola sama, keď som mala otras mozgu. Dnes som sa prvýkrát vrátila do svojho bytu a keď som otvorila dvere... všade boli listy. Stovky listov. Tisícky. Jeden som zdvihla a prečítala si ho. Bolo tam napísané, že...," zajakala sa, „že si ma nájde a zabije." Zatvorila oči a zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Bola som tam s Rose. Povedala som jej, nech sa viac do mojho bytu nevracia a okamžite som prišla sem."

Keď oči znova otvorila, Albusov otec na ňu uprene pozeral so smrteľne vážnym výrazom na tvári. „S týmto môžeme pracovať. Môžeme ho zatknúť za obťažovanie a nebezpečné vyhrážanie," povedal a pristúpil k nej. Chytil ju za plecia. „Nebojte sa, dostaneme ho. Premiestnim vás k vášmu otcovi a pôjdem sa pozrieť do vášho bytu."

Bailey pokrútila hlavou. „To nie je nutné. Pôjdem do bytu s vami, aj tak si odtiaľ musím vziať veci na prezlečenie. Mohli by ste napísať môjmu otcovi, aby tam prišiel?"

Auror si ju pozorne prezrel. „Ste si istá? Nemusíte tam ísť so mnou."

Bola si istá. Nechcela pred ním vyzerať ako ešte väčšia chudera. Stačilo už to, že bol pred pár týždňami svedkom jej zrútenia. Nevedela si predstaviť, s kým iným by sa mala cítiť bezpečnejšie než so slávnym Harrym Potterom, a preto nabrala odvahu a rozhodla sa ísť do bytu s ním. Hoci stále nevyzeral úplne presvedčene, privolil a napísal na pergamen krátky odkaz. Poslal ho po svojej sove.

„Môžeme?" opýtal sa jej a ona po krátkom zaváhaní, ktoré dúfala, že si nevšimol, prikývla. Prešiel okolo nej a otvoril pre ňu dvere. Keď vyšla na chodbu, z obývacej miestnosti vykukla zrazu Albusova hlava. Bailey uhla pohľadom.

„Čo sa deje?" opýtal sa svojho otca, ktorý bol hneď za ňou.

„Musím odísť," povedal mu a keď sa vedľa Albusa zjavila jeho žena, ďalšia veta patrila jej. „Neviem, kedy sa vrátim. Nečakajte na mňa."

Keď sa pátravý pohľad orieškových očí pani Potterovej zastavil na Bailey, zahoreli jej líca, sklopila pohľad a zaťala ruky v päsť. Toto rozhodne nebolo také prvé stretnutie s Albusovou mamou, aké očakávala. Na chvíľu zvážila, či by ju nemala s obrovským meškaním pozdraviť, ale asi by tým svoju počiatočnú nevychovanosť iba vyzdvihla. Nevediac, čo iné robiť, zostala tam stáť ako kôl v plote, kým Potter sa rozprával so svojou ženou. Ona sa medzitým modlila, aby po nej Albus prestal každú chvíľu hádzať zmätené pohľady a aby sa zem otvorila a milosrdne ju pohltila.

„Poďme," ozval sa zrazu vedľa nej Potter a Bailey sa s úlavou rozbehla k dverám. Keď vyšli von pred dom, chytil ju za lakeť. „Premiestnim nás."

Bailey mlčky prikývla a už o chvíľu neskôr cítila známy nepríjemný pocit, a v ušiach sa zvonilo hlasné puk. Keď sa svet okolo nej znova ustálil, okamžite spoznala okolie. Stáli na chodbe pri dverách do jej bytu. Keď niekto vyhŕkol jej meno, zvrtla sa a uvidela svojho otca štverať sa po schodoch na poschodie. Prihnal sa k nej dlhými rýchlymi krokmi a nechápavo preskakoval pohľadom zo svojej dcéry na Pottera.

„Čo sa to tu, dopekla, deje, Potter?" vyštekol na neho podráždene, a potom sa sústredil na Bailey. „Stalo sa niečo?" opýtal sa o poznanie miernejším tónom.

Bailey stisla pery. „Dalo by sa to tak povedať," potichu povedala a vytiahla prútik. Náhle si však uvedomila, že keď z bytu utekala, mala tak naponáhlo, že ani nenastavila ochranné kúzla. Ruka s prútikom poklesla a ona sa načiahla po kľučke. Keď otvorila dvere, obaja muži nazreli dnu a od oboch sa jej dostalo inej reakcie. Potter, keďže vedel, čo tam na neho čaká, sa chvíľu mlčky díval na chaos na zemi a potom vošiel dnu.

Jej otec naprázdno otvoril ústa, pozrel sa na Bailey, potom znova do bytu a ešte raz na Bailey. „Bailey, čo sa deje? Čo majú znamenať tie listy?"

Chcela mu odpovedať, ale keď tam znova stála a dívala sa na ten očividný dôkaz Flintovho šialenstva a jej bezprostredného ohrozenia, znova to ňou otriaslo. Vošla dnu. List, ktorý si predtým prečítala, našla veľmi rýchlo, pretože bol jediný, ktorý bol otvorený. Zdvihla ho a mlčky ho podala svojmu otcovi. Ten po ňom prebehol pohľadom a ona zatiaľ s hrčou v žalúdku sledovala jeho reakciu. Oči sa mu rozšírili a tvárou sa prehnalo hneď niekoľko emócií. Hnev, strach, pobúrenie. Zodvihol hlavu.

„Keď som sa vrátila domov, takto som to tu našla," povedal potichu.

„Potom išla za mnou a poprosila ma, aby som ti poslal sovu," ozval sa pri nich Potter. V rukách držal niekoľko otvorených listov.

„Toto je ten, ktorý som si prečítala," povedala mu a hlavou pohodila k listu, ktorý zvieral v rukách jej otec. Potter si ho vypýtal a rýchlo si ho prečítal. Bailey sa zohla, ale keď sa narovnala s ďalším listom v ruke, niekto jej ho rýchlo vytrhol. Prekvapene zodvihla hlavu.

„Nemali by ste to čítať," povedal jej Potter s vážnym výrazom na tvári. Bailey na neho zízala a premýšľala, či si v tých listoch prečítal ešte niečo horšie, ako to, čo videla ona.

„Zabijem ho," zasyčal vedľa nej zrazu otec. „Ten sukin syn! Špinavý bastard!"

„Upokoj sa, Zabini," snažil sa mu dohoviť Potter, ale dosiahol tým pravý opak.

„Upokoj? Ako sa mám upokojiť?" začal na neho jačať. „Čo keby toto niekto robil tvojej dcére, hm? Bol by si pokojný?"

Tento raz mu Potter nepovedal, aby sa upokojil.

„Povedala ti, čo sa deje. Povedala ti, že ju Flint prenasleduje a čo si urobil? Si auror, premerlin, a čo si urobil? Nič! Tak začni konečne jednať a rob svoju prácu!" kričal na neho rozčúlene. „Dostaň sa k nemu skôr ako ja, lebo ak ho chytím prvý, budeš ho musieť zoškriabať z chodníka lopatou."

„Na podobné vyhrážky by som si dal pozor," varoval ho pokojne. „Máš šťastie, že som ťa počul iba ja. O chvíľu sem príde tím aurorov a keby ťa počul niektorý z nich, mal by si problém, ak by sa Flintovi niečo stalo."

„Niečo sa mu stane, ak to okamžite nevyriešiš," temne zavrčal Blaise.

Bailey pokrútila hlavou. Nechcelo sa jej viac počúvať ich hádku. Jej otec bol právom rozčúlený a Potter sa mu snažil vysvetliť, že kým nemali v rukách žiadne dôkazy, nemohli jednať. Ale jej otec si nedal vyhovoriť, že všetci aurori sú lúzri a úplne nanič, a tak sa tam dokola handrkovali. Ona zatiaľ prešla z chodby do obývačky a zarazene sa pozerala na spúšť okolo seba. Stále nemohla uveriť tomu, že sa to dialo práve jej.

Sčasti zo zvedavosti a sčasti z nutnosti vedieť, čo sa Flintovi preháňalo hlavou, keď jej písal, sa zohla a vybrala jeden list zo záplavy pri svojich nohách. Jej otec sa stále hádal s Potterom a ani jeden z nich jej nevenoval pozornosť. Keď ho otvorila, ihneď zistila, že bol oveľa dlhší ako ten predchádzajúci. A oveľa, oveľa detailnejší, s presnými opismi, čo všetko jej urobí, ak sa k nej dostane. Čím dlhšie čítala, tým vydesenejšia bola. Došlo jej fyzicky zle, keď si prečítala, akými všetkými spôsobmi sa ju chystal znásilniť a čo s ňou mienil urobiť potom. Začali sa jej chvieť ruky a cez rýchlo nahromadené slzy list ani nedokázala dočítať.

Ani jej otec, ani Potter si najprv nevšimli, čo sa deje. Až keď začala rýchlo prerývane dýchať, až keď sa začala zajakávať a dusiť nástojčivými návalmi sĺz, zvýšené hlasy stíchli a oba páry očí sa sústredili na ňu. Počula šuchot a rýchle kroky. Otec ju chytil za plecia a donútil ju pozrieť sa na neho.

„Bailey?" zarazene ju oslovil.

Pokrútila hlavou, mlčky mu podala list a odvrátila sa. Horúce slzy jej stekali v potôčikoch po tvári, kým Blaise rýchlo preletel pohľadom po pergamene a krv mu zovrela v žilách. Zaťal zuby tak silno, až hrozilo, že mu praskne sánka a vrazil list Potterovi do ruky. „Nájdi ho, lebo inak prisahám pri Merlinovi, že toho skurvysyna zabijem," preniesol tlmeným temným hlasom plným prísľubu.

Bailey rozhodne nečakala, že ju bude otec v prítomnosti Pottera utešovať, ale to bolo presne to, čo urobil. Pristúpil k nej a z ničoho nič si ju privinul do mocného náručia. A vtedy sa úplne pretrhla hrádza jej sĺz. Už sa viac nedokázala ovládať a rozvzlykala sa ako malé dieťa.

„Chytíme ho," zamumlal jej do vlasov otec. „Nedovolím, aby sa ťa čo i len dotkol." Trochu sa odtiahol a zodvihol jej bradu, aby sa pozrel do jej modrých slzami zaliatych očí. „Rozumieš? Ani sa ťa nedotkne!"

Bailey sa trasľavo nadýchla a prikývla. Chcela mu veriť, ale strach bol taký silný, že začínala pochybovať už aj o otcových schopnostiach.


	17. Chapter 17

To posledné, na čo mala v ten hororový deň, keď našla svoj byt zasypaný oplzlými hrôzu vzbudzujúcimi listami, chuť, bolo stráviť niekoľko nasledujúcich hodín na Ministerstve mágie na Oddelení pre presadzovania čarodejníckeho práva. Lenže práve to musela urobiť. Krátko po tom, ako sa v otcovom medveďom náručí upokojila, ich Potter poslal na Ministerstvo, aby tam Bailey vypovedala a podala na Flinta trestné oznámenie. Chcela to urobiť. Nevedela sa dočkať, kedy ho chytia a ona sa bude môcť znova voľne a pokojne nadýchnuť. Len tá časť o výpovedi sa jej príliš nepozdávala. Úplne cudzím čarodejníkom musela vylíčiť všetko, čo sa od tej osudnej včere v jej živote stalo. Bolo to bolestivé a ponižujúce a keďže s ňou bol v kancelárii aj otec, bolo to aj plné rôznych emócií. Keď sa uprostred jej výpovede dnu nahrnul aj Potter, ktorý už v jej byte skončil, jej otcom sa prehnala ďalšia vlna zlosti, ktorú dával aj patrične najavo. Z nejakého dôvodu si vzal na mušku práve Pottera a vinil ho z toho, že Flintovi nezabránil v jej ďalšom obťažovaní. Nezáležalo na tom, aké iracionálne to bolo a že to vôbec nebola pravda, Blaise potreboval niekoho obviniť a Pottera neznášal, takže bol pre neho logickou voľbou.

„Všetky listy sme vzali ako dôkazy. Odporúčam vám zostať s otcom, kým sa to celé nevyrieši," povedal jej Potter, keď sa postavila zo stoličky a chystala sa na odchod. „Ihneď sme vydali príkaz na zatknutie pána Flinta."

„Mali by ste v prvom rade začať v Marcusovom dome," ozval sa jej otec.

Potter prikývol. „Už sme tam boli. Nie je tam a Marcus povedal, že nevie, kde by mohol byť."

Blaise si odfrkol. „A ty tomu bastardovi veríš?"

„Samozrejme, že nie, ale vymlátiť to z neho nemôžem, však?"

„ _Ty_ nie," temne povedal Blaise a Potter nadvihol obočie ponad rám svojich extrémne staromódnych okrúhlych okuliarov. Bailey sa zamračila, ale skôr než stihla niečo povedať, ozval sa auror.

„Nerob to, Zabini," povedal s vážnym výrazom na tvári. „Rozumiem, že by si mu najradšej vykrútil krk, ale ak sa dostaneš do problémov so zákonom ešte aj ty, všetko iba zhoršíš. Mysli na Bailey. Ako jej asi bude, ak ťa budem musieť kvôli Marcusovi zatknúť?"

Jej otcovi sa zjavne jeho varovanie nepáčilo, ale Bailey s Potterom stopercentne súhlasila. „Má pravdu, otec," potichu povedala, „nechaj to na nich. Koniec-koncov je to ich práca."

„Doteraz toho veľa neurobili," nahnevane zašomral.

„Lebo sme nemohli," ihneď sa bránil Potter, ale nevyzeral rozčúlene, ako by pravdepodobne mal, pretože jej otec už niekoľkokrát naznačil, že všetci aurori sú absolútne neschopní. „Teraz máme dôkazy, Baileinu výpoveď a obvinenie. Dostaneme ho."

Znel dosť isto, ale jej to nepridalo na pokoji. Stále bola z toho, čo si prečítala v tých listoch, otrasená a nemyslela si, že sa toho pocitu len tak ľahko zbaví. Nikdy by jej ani len na um nezišlo, že sa niečo takéto stane práve jej. Vo svojom muklovskom byte v Paríži videla dosť filmov o stalkeroch, ale nikdy ani len nezvážila, že by sa mohla stretnúť s podobným psychopatom. Nechápala, ako sa jej mohla lepiť smola na päty takto dlho. A prečo práve jej? Dúfala iba, že Flinta čoskoro nájdu a ona bude môcť konečne hodiť celú túto nočnú moru za hlavu.

„A ešte jedna vec, Potter," povedal jej otec. „Dúfam, že budete diskrétni. Nepotrebujem, aby po Bailey začali poľovať ešte aj novinári."

„Samozrejme," odvrkol auror, vyzerajúc skutočne dotknuto. „Viem, kto je tvoja dcéra, a medializácia prípadu by mohla iba uškodiť."

Jej otec prikývol a vyviedol ju z kancelárie. Spolu zamierili k výťahu. Bailey rýchlo preskenovala miestnosť hmýraciu sa množstvom aurorov, ale ani Albusa, ani Scorpiusa tam nezahliadla. Vydýchla si úľavou a kráčala po chodbe za otcom. Nevedela, či by zniesla vidieť ho v ten deň ešte raz. Nehovoriac o tom, že nechcela, aby ju videl v takom stave. Nebolo prekvapivé, že počas výsluchu sa niekoľkokrát rozplakala a teraz musela vyzerať naozaj strašne. Bolo jej jedno, kto ju takto videl, ak to nebol práve Albus, hoci, povedzme si úprimne, ten chlap na ňu úplne kašľal, takže by ju to nemalo až tak veľmi trápiť. Ale trápilo.

Obaja nastúpili do prekvapivo prázdneho výťahu a zaviezli sa na prízemie. Hala Ministerstva mágie však prázdna nebola. Ako vždy bola doslova preplnená náhliacimi sa čarodejníkmi, ktorí sa hýbali do všetkých možných smerov, občas do seba narážali a narýchlo sa ospravedlňovali. Bailey so sklonenou hlavou medzi nimi celkom zanikla, hoci to neurobila s tým zámerom. Bolo jej úplne jedno, kto ju tam uvidí.

„Och, Blaise!" ozval sa zrazu neďaleko nich ženský hlas plný prekvapenia. Jej otec okamžite zastal a Bailey do neho skoro vrazila. Zodvihla hlavu. Blížila sa k nim vysoká blondínka v stredných rokoch. Bailey ihneď vedela, o koho ide a bola úprimne zaskočená jej krásou. Hoci ju poznala z videnia, nepamätala si, že je až taká pekná.

„Daphne," zarazene vyslovil jej otec a hodil jeden krátky neistý pohľad po Bailey. Tá nad ním v duchu prevrátila oči. Veď mu sama povedala, aby sa Daphne ozval a nejako sa s ňou skúsil dať dokopy. Mal snáď pocit, že zmenila názor? Alebo si nebol istý, ako na ňu zareaguje?

„Ahoj. Čo tu robíš?" opýtala sa s úsmevom na tvári.

„Hm, musel som vybaviť nejaké súrne záležitosti," povedal veľmi hmlisto. „Daphne, myslím, že si sa s mojou dcérou nikdy nestretla." Otočil sa k Bailey. „Toto je Bailey. Bailey, toto je Daphne Greengrasová, Scorpiusova teta," povedal.

Žena sa na ňu milo usmiala a vystrela k nej ruku. „Veľmi ma teší, Bailey."

„Aj mňa," odvetila Bailey a potriasla jej rukou. Naozaj sa snažila kvôli otcovi vyčarovať na tvári úsmev, a keď nie úsmev aspoň prívetivý výraz, ale vedela, že sa jej to nepodarilo. Toto bola asi tá najnevhodnejšia doba, kedy sa stretnúť so svojou možno budúcou nevlastnou matkou... ak jej mama privolí na rozvod. Alebo otcovou budúcou priateľkou, ak neprivolí.

„Rád by som si s tebou pohovoril," začal otec, skôr než stihla niečo povedať Daphne, „ale ponáhľame sa domov."

„Och, aha," zaskočene zo seba vydala Daphne a Bailey neušlo, ako sklamane na chvíľu vyzerala. Potom sa na jej tvári znova zjavil jemný, ale o niečo povädnutejší úsmev. „Samozrejme, nebudem vás zdržiavať," dodala ešte.

Bailey sa v duchu zamračila a odolávala nutkaniu stupiť otcovi na nohu za také správanie. „Nepotrebujem, aby si ma domov odprevadil. Použiť letax zvládnem aj sama," povedala s trochou irónie v hlase. Nechcela, aby Daphne odmietol iba kvôli nej, hoci mala trochu obavy zostať v ich dome sama. Lenže bol to iracionálny strach, pretože vedela, že k nim domov by sa Flint nikdy nedostal. Otec uvalil na celý pozemok toľko ochranných kúzel, že by sa tam nedostal ani samotný Voldemort.

„To neprichádza do úvahy," povedal jej otec nekompromisným hlasom a potom sa otočil k blondínke. „Ale možno niekedy inokedy?" opýtal sa. Bailey sa skoro rozosmiala nad tým, ako neisto, takmer zahanbene to znelo. Jej otec bol vždy samé sebavedomie a sebaistota. Takéhoto ho vôbec nepoznala a z toho, ako sa k Daphne prával, bolo ihneď vidieť, že mu na nej záleží.

Daphnin úsmev sa rozšíril. „Dobre, prečo nie," súhlasila.

„Ozvem sa ti," povedal Blaise a rozlúčili sa. Schytil Bailey za ruku, zahákol jej ju za svoj lakeť a viedol ju ku krbom.

„To si nemusel," povedala. „Mohol si tu s ňou zostať. Ísť letaxom je najbezpečnejšie, nič by sa mi nestalo."

Blaise sa na ňu nakrátko zadíval s nadvihnutým obočím. „Naozaj si myslíš, že by som ťa teraz nechal ísť domov samú a išiel na kávu s Daphne? Asi ma nepoznáš veľmi dobre."

Nuž, pravda bola, že ho naozaj nepoznala veľmi dobre a on to vedel. Asi preto sa zarazil hneď, ako tú vetu vypustil z úst. Videla, ako sa sám pre seba zamračil a stisol pery do prísnej čiary.

Podišli k jednému z dvoch dlhočizných radov krbov a keď našli jeden voľný, Bailey vzala do hrsti letaxový prášok. Neušlo jej, ako sa jej otec naposledy otočil za Daphne, keď sa chystala hodiť prášok do krbu a vyriecť adresu. Naozaj dúfala, že sa jej ešte ozve a že to neboli iba prázdne slová.

 **ooOoo**

„Nepovedal ti Potter, aby si za ním nechodil?"

Jej otec sa zvrtol vo vstupnej hale a našiel ju stáť na úpätí schodiska. Nadvihol na ňu obočie.

„Za kým?"

Bailey prižmúrila oči. Nepáčilo sa jej, keď si myslel, že je taká hlúpa, že nepríde na to, kam sa chystá. „Za Marcusom Flintom, samozrejme. Myslíš si, že neviem, kam ideš?" podráždene sa opýtala.

Odfrkol si. „Naozaj si čakala, že si Potterove možno dobre mienené, no zbytočné a nechcené rady zoberiem k srdcu?"

Chvíľu na neho mlčky zazerala, než rozčúlene rozhodila rukami a vybrala sa dolu po schodoch. „A čo chceš urobiť? Mlátiť ho, kým ti nepovie, kde je jeho podarený synáčik? Alebo sa mu vyhrážať, že ho zničíš? Aj keby vedel, kde je Evan, nikdy by ti to neprezradil. Jeho žena by ho zabila, keby to urobil. Obaja vieme, že v ich dome rozhoduje ona a jej sa rozhodne nemáš ako dostať pod kožu. A premýšľal si vôbec nad tým, čo ti povedal Potter? Čo ak zavolajú aurorov a dostaneš sa do problémov? Čo potom?"

„Upokoj sa, Bailey," zarazil jej tirádu. „Len sa ich slušne spýtam."

Prižmúrila oči. „Nejako sa mi tomu ťažko verí."

„Ver, čomu chceš," povedal, pokrčil plecami a vhodil letaxový prášok do obrovského krbu v hale, než stihla opäť otvoriť ústa na protest. Keď vstúpil do zelených plameňov, Bailey zostala stáť na konci schodiska s rukami založenými na hrudi a nevrlým výrazom na tvári. Prečo ju nikdy nepočúval?!

Keď jej otec napriek námietkám odišiel do domu Flintovcov, povzdychla si a snažila sa upokojiť. Vybehla na poschodie do svojej izby a zavrela sa tam. Jej izba bola vždy jej útočisko, cítila sa tam najbezpečnejšie. Sadla si na posteľ, lebo netušila, čo mala teraz robiť. Za oknom sa už dávno začalo stmievať a ju začali mátať spomienky z dnešného dňa. Skoro vyskočila z kože, keď sa izbou zrazu roznieslo zaťukanie. So zovretým žalúdkom sa otočila a uvidela stáť na vonkajšej parapete sovu. Rýchlo premýšľala, či bolo možné, že by sa Flintova sova nejako dostala cez otcove starostlivo vybudované bariéry a doručiť jej list. Sťažka prehltla, postavila sa z postele a podišla k oknu. Keď ho otvorila, sova nevletela dnu, iba nastrčila nohu, aby si mohla vziať zložený pergamen. Potom sova ihneď odletela a Bailey chvejúcimi sa rukami roztvorila list.

Obrovský kameň vážiaci aspoň tonu sa jej odvalil zo srdca, keď spoznala Rosino písmo. Jej list nebol veľmi dlhý, obsahoval iba pár viet, v ktorých jej napísala, že Potter ju okamžite informoval o tom, čo sa udialo v Baileinom byte a varoval ju, aby tam teraz nechodila. Bailey bola vlastne rada, že to vysvetľovanie za ňu zariadil jej strýko. Ešte si prečítala zopár riadkov plných oprávneného hnevu a obáv o jej bezpečnosť a znova poskladala list. Položila ho na nočný stolík pri posteli, ale náhle sa zarazila a stuhla.

Tom! Tom bol jediný človek, ktorý bol napojený na jej krb, a teda jediný, kto sa teraz mohol dostať do jej bytu. A nevedel o tom, čo sa deje, vôbec nič. Bailey rýchlo vytiahla zo stolíka pergamen a naškriabala naň krátky odkaz. Vybehla von z izby, bežala dole schodmi a zavolala ich domáceho škriatka. Vrazila mu list do ruky, kázala ho poslať Tomovi a začala nervózne pochodovať sem a tam v hale pred krbom. Trvalo niekoľko desiatok minút, kým sa krb konečne rozhorel a zhmotnila sa v ňom Tomova hlava. Bailey si rýchlo pritiahla veľké kreslo, aby nemusela sedieť na zemi.

„Tak čo je také hrozne dôležité?" povedal bez pozdravu. Hoci to bolo trochu ťažké rozoznať, videla, že vyzeral a znel unavene. Keď mu však vyrozprávala všetko, čo sa jej od príchodu do Londýna prihodilo s Evanom Flintom, jeho unavené črty sa veľmi rýchlo zmenili na nahnevané.

„Neviem, či aurori nejako zapečatili môj krb, ale pre istotu by si mal naše spojenie zrušiť. Alebo aspoň nechodiť do môjho bytu. Kým toho narušeného psychopata nechytia, budem bývať u otca."

Jeho hlava sa v krbe pohýbala zo strany na strany. „Nemôžem uveriť, že si mi o tom nepovedala," neveriacky povedal. „Uvedomuješ si, aké je to nebezpečné? A aké to bolo nebezpečné, keď o tom nikto nevedel?"

Bailey trhla plecami. „Nemyslela som si, že je to až také vážne. Dúfala som, že je to len také krátke pobláznenie a po čase ho to prejde. Nerátala som s tým, že ten človek je úplný cvok."

„A teraz ho hľadajú aj aurori," znova sa uistil.

„Áno. Majú dôkazy, okrem toho som dnes vypovedala na Ministerstve a podala som na neho obvinenie."

„Nemôžem uveriť, že ťa niekto takto prenasleduje," hlesol dutým hlasom.

„Veď ani ja," pritakala. „Myslela som si, že keby sa mi niečo také malo stať, tak to bude kvôli mojej kariére, pretože som stále na očiach a takíto vyšinutí ľudia sa väčšinou upnú na nejakú celebritu. Ale že to urobí niekto, koho moja vlastná matka pozve do nášho domu, je... ani neviem, čo mám na to povedať."

„Ozaj, tvoja mama o tom vie?"

Pokrútila hlavou a posmešne sa zasmiala. „A odkiaľ asi? Nemám tušenie, kde teraz je a kým sa nevráti domov, ani o tom vedieť nebude. Ale tým by sa aj tak nič nezmenilo. Je lepšie, keď tu nie je, lebo aspoň ma neprivádza do šialenstva."

„Dočerta," povedal z ničoho nič. „Vlastne som chcel ísť k tebe do bytu."

Bailey sa na neho zamračila. „Prečo?"

„Chcel som ti povedať, že asi na týždeň odchádzam do Nórska kvôli práci," vysvetlil. „Ale teraz, keď sa všetko toto deje... nemám veľmi chuť tam ísť."

„Ale prosím ťa!" vyhŕkla Bailey polichotená jeho starosťou. „Čo by zmenilo tým, že by si tu zostal? Kým som zabarikádovaná v otcovom dome, nič sa mi nestane. Už dvakrát posilnil obrany na dome a dokonca zvažuje, že by najal nejakú firmu, aby opravili diery v obrane, ak nejaké máme."

Tom nakrčil čelo. „Ale aj tak. Bol by som pokojnejší, keby som mohol zostať a vedel, čo sa deje."

„Budem ti pravidelne písať, ak chceš," pobavene povedala a na tvári sa jej prvýkrát za niekoľko hodín objavil malý úškrn. „Ale vážne, Tom, je to iba týždeň. Dúfam, že ho za ten čas chytia."

„Mali by," súhlasil. „Ak Potter po tom, čo dokázal poraziť Voldemorta, nedokáže už ani len chytiť jedného malého vyšinutého bastarda, jeho schopnosti asi viac nie sú na niekdajšej úrovni."

„Už znieš skoro ako otec," zašomrala Bailey s nechuťou v hlase. „Aj on stále dookola opakuje, akí sú všetci aurori neschopní," povzdychla si. „Pred chvíľou sa vybral za Marcusom Flintom, aby z neho dostal, kde je Evan. Potter sa to od neho nedozvedel a on si myslí, že má lepšie páky na to, aby ho presvedčil prehovoriť."

„Tak to sa stavím," preniesol Tom s úškrnom.

Bailey nadvihla obočie. „Poviem ti to isté, čo som povedala jemu. V ich dome nosí nohavice Marcusova žena, nie on. A neviem si predstaviť, že by sa opovážil vyhrážať zbitím žene."

„Existujú aj iné presvedčovacie metódy," povedal jej a Bailey ho skoro videla pokrčiť plecami, hoci to nebolo možné, pretože v krbe videla iba jeho hlavu.

„Tak o tých radšej nechcem vedieť," zašomrala úprimne. „Kedy vlastne odchádzaš?"

„Pozajtra."

Prikývla. „A čo Lily? Vie o tom?"

Tomove čelo sa nakrčilo. „Nie, od toho incidentu na metlobale u nich doma som ju nevidel. Myslím, že sa mi vyhýba."

„Nebola to jej vina."

„Viem, ale myslím si, že si myslí, že jej to zazlievam."

Bailey prikývla. Lily bola predsa len typická chrabromilčanka. Nebolo prekvapivé, že na seba chce preniesť viac zodpovednosti, než bolo nutné. „Takže... čo je medzi vami dvoma?" opýtala sa. „A nemysli si, že ti len tak ľahko odpustím, že si mi o nej nepovedal."

„Nepovedal som ti nič, pretože nebolo čo povedať. Na plese pred pár týždňami sme sa dali do reči, trochu sme tancovali a ona ma potom pozvala k nim na piknik," vysvetlil.

„To je všetko?" trochu sklamane sa spýtala.

„Áno, to je všetko."

„Och, myslela som si, že to bude niečo šťavnatejšie," posťažovala sa. Potom sa však zamračila. „Po jednom plese ťa pozvala na piknik k nim domov? To sa mi nezdá."

„Povedala mi, že tam budeš aj ty, takže som tam vlastne išiel ako tvoja opora, nie na rande."

„Hm," hlesla. „Plánuješ ju pozvať na radne?"

Hoci bolo vidieť, že tá otázka mu nebola príjemná, nezdráhal sa odpovedať. „Neviem. Možno. Nevadilo by ti to?"

Vyvalila na neho oči. „Prečo by mi to malo vadiť?"

„Lebo je to Albusova sestra."

„Albus nemá s vami dvomi nič spoločné. Ak sa ti páči, tak choď do toho. Lily je milá a myslím, že by ste sa k sebe hodili," povedala a usmiala sa. Ak mal už Tom s niekým chodiť, bola by rada, keby to bola práve táto oslňujúca červenovlasá chrabromilčanka. Tom si zaslúžil niekoho dobrosrdečného a starostlivého a fakt, že je to Albusova sestra, vedela kvôli svojmu najlepšiemu priateľovi prehltnúť. Taktiež kvôli nemu bude musieť prehltnúť žiarlivosť, ktorá sa jej občas zmocňovala. Vedela, že keď s ňou začne chodiť, nebude mať na Bailey toľko času, ale s tým sa musela zmieriť.

„A mimochodom, keď sme boli na tom pikniku, povedala o tebe, že si milý. A začervenala sa," dodala ešte.

Hoci sa Tom snažil na to nijako neregovať, Bailey ho poznala a rozoznala, že ho to potešilo. Sama pre seba s usmiala. Aspoň niekomu začínajú konečne vychádzať veci aj v osobnom živote. Ešte chvíľu sa rozprávali, až kým jej Tom nepovedal, že niekto chce použiť ich krb a rozlúčili sa. Bailey vstala z kresla, odsunula ho ďalej od krbu a o pár sekúnd sa už na ňu pozeral jej otec.

Založila si ruky na hrudi a pozorne si ho prehliadla. „Tak čo?"

Mlčky stisol pery a pevne zaťal čeľusť. To bolo viac než výrečné. „Nič."

„Nepovedali ti to, že?" Nechcela mu povedať ‚hovorila som ti to', ale pomyslieť si to mohla.

„Vraj ani jeden nevie, kde je," zamrmlal hlasom plným hnevu a prehnal sa okolo nej ako víchor. Smeroval do knižnice. Bailey ho nasledovala a keď vošla dnu, už si nalieval pri stolíku ohnivú whisky a prvý pohárik vypil na ex. Potom si nalial ešte jeden. Bailey sa oprela o zárubňu.

„Myslel si si, že to dopadne inak?"

„Nemyslel som si, že budú mať odvahu nepovedať mi to," zavrčal. „Nemajú poňatia, čo sa na nich chystá."

Zamračila sa. „Čo chceš robiť?"

„V prvom rade Flint už nepracuje v našej firme a postarám sa o to, aby ho nenajala žiadne iná čarodejnícka firma v Británii. Ešte bude žobrať o svoje staré miesto," zasyčal.

Bailey si povzdychla, odrazila sa od zárubne a sadla si v knižnici a zároveň otcovej pracovni na koženú pohovku. „Čo teraz?"

Zodvihol k nej svoje tmavé oči. „Na aurorov sa nemienim spoliehať. Hneď zajtra najmem detektíva, aby ho našiel." Dopil aj druhý pohár a položil ho späť na stolík. „Mala by si ísť už spať. Bol to dlhý deň."

Nemohla s ním nesúhlasiť. Emocionálne vypätie ju úplne vyšťavilo a hoci ešte nebolo až tak neskoro, bola unavená. Prikývla a bez slova kráčala do svojej starej izby. Zababušila sa do prikrývky a dúfala, že ju privíta pokojný spánok.

 **ooOoo**

Prešiel týždeň a po Evanovi nebolo ani stopy. Bailey, zavretá v dome dvadsaťštyri hodín denne, sa začala pomaly ale isto cítiť nesvoja a mala podozrenie, že čoskoro jej to začne liezť na mozog. Jej otec bol deň odo dňa podráždenejší a nervóznejší. Neustále dýchal aurorom a najmä Potterovi na krk a pýtal sa, prečo ho ešte nenašli. Všetci si mysleli, že Evan nie je natoľko inteligentný, aby sa dokázal tak dlho schovávať pred skupinou vycvičených a skúsených aurorov. Možno na to ale predsa len bol dosť inteligentný a podarilo sa mu všetkých oklamať.

Rose sa našťastie prekonala a aj s Ericou ju boli niekoľkokrát navštíviť. Tom bol v Nórsku, takže ony dve boli jediný zdroj zábavy, ktorú mala. Jeden raz s nimi dokonca prišla aj Lily.

A potom sa v dome jej otca nečakane zjavil Scorpius. Najčudnejšie bolo, že prišiel bez Rose. Keď jej prišiel škriatok povedať, že na ňu v salóne čaká Scorpius, inštinkt jej vravel, že musel prísť s Rose a škriatok jej to iba zabudol povedať. Vošla však do priestranného salónu a uvidela ho sedieť na pohovke samého. Zamračila sa.

„Ahoj," pozdravila ho zachmúrene. „Myslela som si, že s tebou prišla Rose," povedala, hoci nechcela vyznieť netaktne. Iba ju prekvapil. Nedokázala si predstaviť, čo od nej môže chcieť. Hoci boli priatelia, vždy bol iba Rosin snúbenec, nikdy si neboli prehnane blízski.

Pokrútil hlavou. „Ani nevie, že som tu."

„Nevie, ale bude vedieť? Alebo si tu potajme?" pomaly podozrievavo sa spýtala. Nemala rada tajomstvá a už vôbec nie, ak mala niečo zamlčovať pred najlepšou kamarátkou. To nemohlo nikdy vypáliť dobre.

Prevrátil oči. „Nie, nie je to tajomstvo," uistil ju.

„Dobre," uľavilo sa jej a prisadla si k nemu, „lebo na také niečo nemám náladu. Prečo si prišiel? Potrebuješ niečo?"

Samozrejme, ihneď jej zišlo na um, že to má niečo spoločné s ich svadbou. Možno potrebuje pomoc s písaním manželského sľubu alebo príhovoru na hostinu.

„Hm, no," začal neisto. Úplne jej stačili tieto dve slová, aby svoju domnienku prehodnotila. Zjavne sa chystal hovoriť o niečom, čo mu bolo buď nepríjemné alebo to bolo niečo zahanbujúce. Tak či onak, určite to nebolo niečo, čo bude príjemné jej. „Musím s tebou o niečom hovoriť."

Odfrkla si. „To mi došlo. Vysyp to. O čo ide?"

„O Albusa."

Vedela to! Vedela, že sa jej to nebude páčiť v sekunde, keď sa zatváril, ako keby odtiaľ najradšej zdupkal. „Nie," rýchlo povedala ráznym tónom. „Ani náhodou. Neviem, čo mi chceš povedať, ale nezaujíma ma to."

Povzdychol si. „Nemôžeš ma aspoň vypočuť? Tieto veci vždy preberáte s Rose, takže to, že som tu ja, musí znamenať, že je to dôležité."

„Znamená to iba to, že pcháš nos do vecí, do ktorých ťa nič nie je," zavrčala na neho.

Zamračil sa na ňu. „Naozaj sa budeš správať tak tvrdohlavo ako Al? Myslel som si, že aspoň ty máš rozum, ak on nie."

Zhlboka sa nadýchla, aby ovládla svoj hnev. „Čo sa týka tvojho najlepšieho kamaráta, nie je čo preberať." Čo sa všetci zbláznili? Najprv jej otec povie, že jej nebude stáť v ceste, keby sa situácia medzi nimi zmenila, a teraz ešte aj Scorpius. Prvý raz chceli všetci okolo nej hovoriť o Albusovi a ona toho mala plné zuby.

„Hej, pozri, viem, prečo o ňom nechceš hovoriť a ani sa ti nečudujem. Správal sa k tebe ako bastard a ja ho nebudem obraňovať, ale vypočuješ si ma, či chceš alebo nie," nekompromisne povedal. „A potom rob, čo uznáš za vhodné."

Sťažka si povzdychla. Scorpius zriedkavo používal práve tento tón hlasu, ale ak ho už použil, vedela, že nad ním nevyhrá. Nahnevane zaťala zuby. „Fajn. Čo je také strašne dôležité?"

„Prečo si myslíš, že Albus reagoval tak, ako reagoval, keď ťa Fred napadol?"

„Nenapadol ma," hlesla.

„Prosím ťa!" zaprskal. „Možno si to nevidela, ale obaja vieme, že ťa napadol. Albus videl, ako sa to stalo a keby to bola nehoda, nezmlátil by ho ako žito."

„Fajn, tak to nebola nehoda. Je mi jedno, prečo to urobil. Nad tým, čo robí alebo nerobí a aké má na to dôvody, som už dávno prestala premýšľať. Daj mi s ním pokoj!"

„Dám," prisľúbil jej, „ale najskôr sa pozri na toto," povedal a vytiahol z vrecka džínsov nejaký malý tvrdý papierik. Už na prvý pohľad vyzeral staro, trochu pokrčene a opotrebovane, ako keby sa ho niekto často dotýkal. Podal jej ho a ona si ho od neho bez slova vzala.

Bola to stará muklovská fotografia vystrihnutá z časopisu a bola na nej ona. Pamätala si veľmi presne, kedy ju odfotili, pretože to bola jedna z úplne prvých kampaní, ktoré vo svojej kariére robila. Prepožičala vtedy svoju tvár jednej veľkej kozmetickej firme a bol to jeden z niekoľkých zlomov v jej kariére.

Nechápavo sa zahľadela na Scorpiusa. „Prečo máš moju fotku?"

Pokrútil hlavou. „Nie je moja," odvetila na chvíľu sa odmlča. „Albus sa dozvedel od svojho otca o Flintovi ešte v ten deň, keď si bola u nich doma. Na druhý deň sme mali obaja službu a on si, samozrejme, prečítal každý jeden list, ktorý ti Flint napísal. Ver mi, keď ti poviem, že som ho ešte nikdy nevidel takého nahnevaného. Dokonca ani vtedy nie, keď Flint v Rokforte napadol Rose. Potom ma po práci dotiahol do baru a spil sa pod obraz. Musel som ho dovliecť do jeho bytu a keď som ho uložil do postele, vypadla mu na zem peňaženka a z nej tvoja fotka."

Doslova ju obral o dych. „To nie je možné," hlesla dutým hlasom.

„Viem, že sa ti to ťažko verí, ale..."

„Ťažko verí?!" zvolala. „Hovorím ti, že to nie je možné!" nahnevane vyštekla, pretože to naozaj nebolo možné. Nemohol mať jej fotku v peňaženke, keď sa k nej tak otrasne správal, keď sa s ňou vyspal a poslal ju do čerta ako tú najposlednejšiu špinu. „Pozri, neviem, čo si myslíš, že týmto dosiahneš, ale-"

„Neklamem ti, Bailey!" zvýšil zrazu hlas. „Viem, prečo tomu nechceš uveriť a máš na to právo. Nikto sa ti nemôže čudovať po tom všetkom, čo si si od neho vytrpela."

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nerozumieš tomu, Scorpius, naozaj to-"

„Viem, čo sa stalo na plese," rýchlo jej skočil do reči, aby ju umlčal. Podarilo sa mu to bravúrne. Bývalá slizolinčanka úplne stuhla a žalúdok sa jej skrútil do bolestivej guče. Na líca jej vystúpili dve tmavočervené škvrny poníženia.

„Čo?" tupo zašeptala.

„Viem, čo sa stalo," zopakoval, „viem, ako sa zachoval. Občas keď veľa pije, pustí si ústa na špacír, takže rozumiem, prečo je pre teba ťažké uveriť tomu."

Sťažka prehltla. „Prečo by... Nedáva to zmysel," mrmlala a krútila hlavou. „Nenávidí ma! Možno tú fotku používa ako terč, keď si prečvičuje zaklínadlá."

Pekný blondiak nadvihol obočie. „Tomu ani sama neveríš," povedal. „Možno ju má preto, že k tebe vôbec necíti nenávisť. Rozmýšľala si niekedy nad tým, prečo sa Albus správa ako kokot?"

Nie že by bola prehnane prudérna, ale pri tej nadávke sa až mykla. „Keď sa to medzi nami začalo v škole lepšiť, povedala som mu, že musí náš vzťah zostať kvôli mojim rodičom v tajnosti. Neveril mi a obvinil ma z toho, že z neho chcem urobiť blázna alebo čo," odvetila mu, zvedavá, či o tom vedel.

„Naozaj si myslíš, že kvôli takej blbosti by sa hneval tak dlho? Toľké roky?"

Trhla plecami a odvrátila od neho pohľad. „Neviem."

„Ja si myslím, že viem, prečo sa tak správa."

Bailey sa k nemu zvrtla a nadvihla obočie. Nechcela vyzerať, že po jeho slovách doslova baží. „Tak ma osvieť."

„Nerobí to preto, že nenávidí teba," povedal. „Myslím si, že to robí preto, že nenávidí seba kvôli tomu, ako sa k tebe pred rokmi zachoval. A po toľkom čase nevie, ako všetko napraviť."

Zostala na neho zízať s otvorenými ústami. A potom: „To je tá najhlúpejšia vec, akú som kedy počula," vyštekla. „Vieš, čo sa stalo na plese a chceš mi povedať, že to má niečo spoločné s tým, že sa to snaží napraviť? Strieľaš si zo mňa?!" zvýšila hlas.

Scorpius zodvihol ruky v obrannom geste s dlaňami otočenými k nej. „Hej, iba hovorím, čo si myslím. Vie, že ťa stratil... alebo si to aspoň myslí a ľahšie sa s tým zmieri, keď ťa prinúti znenávidieť ho."

Potriasla hlavou. „Kam na toto, dočerta, chodíš?"

Pokrčil plecami. „Je to len môj názor. Rob si s ním, čo chceš. A s tou fotografiou tiež," dodal a kývol hlavou na fotku, ktorú stále zvierala v ruke. Zrazu vstal z pohovky. „Len som si myslel, že by si o tom mala vedieť. A možno by si mu tú fotku chcela vrátiť."

„Ja som ju nevzala, vráť mu ju ty," zanovito povedala a podávala mu ju.

Scorpius však pokrútil hlavou. „Myslím si, že by si to mala byť ty. Drž sa," povedal. Zvrtol sa a vykročil zo salónu. Bailey sa ani nenamáhala vstať z pohovky a ísť ho odprevadiť. Zostala sedieť a zízať na malý tvrdý papier vo svojej ruke. Bola dokonale zmätená.

 **ooOoo**

Prešlo ďalších pár dní a zrazu z toho boli dva týždne. Bailey sa pomaly prestávala nádejať, že Evana nájdu. Možno si však uvedomil, že tento raz sa z toho len tak nedostane, ako to bolo ešte v škole, a utiekol niekam do zahraničia. Rozhodne tomu napovedal fakt, že za celý ten čas nedostala jeden jediný list. Vlastne by to bola pozitívna správa, ale kým to nevedela naisto, zdráhala sa opustiť bezpečie otcovho domu. Veci sa zmenili v ďalší týždeň, keď začala naozaj pociťovať ponorkovú chorobu. Najprv sa rozhodla ísť s otcom na večeru do mesta a neskôr sa odvážila zájsť s Rose, Scorpiusom a Ericou do kaviarne. Zúfalo potrebovala nejaké rozptýlenie, pretože keď nemala čo robiť, myseľ jej neustále zabiehala k malej fotografii vo svojom nočnom stolíku a ku Scorpiusovým slovám.

„Odprevadíme ťa domov," ponúkol sa jej Scorpius, keď vyšli všetci štyria z kaviarne. Nachádzali sa v muklovskom Londýne, pretože ten sa zdal Bailey teraz oveľa bezpečnejší.

S úsmevom pokrútila hlavou. „Nemusíte. Iba zájdem niekam za roh a hneď sa premiestnim," povedala. Už jej bolo trápne neustále niekoho obťažovať, aby nebola ani na chvíľu sama. Veď čo sa jej môže stať, kým dôjde o kúsok ďalej do nejakej pokojnejšej uličky a premiestni sa?

„Si si istá?" znepokojene sa spýtala Rose a pozorne si priateľku prehliadla.

Bailey prevrátila oči. „Už odvtedy prešli viac ako dva týždne. Musím znova začať normálne žiť."

Rose s nevôľou súhlasila a Bailey onedlho osamela. Začala kráčať po ulici, ale náhle si svoje rozhodnutie vrátiť sa do otcovho domu rozmyslela. Zamávala na taxík a keď vhupla do muklovského auta, nechala sa odviezť na dobre známu Oxford Street. Keď už sa odhodlala po takej dobe vyjsť z otcovho domu, aspoň si to užije a pôjde na nákupy.

Naozaj sa veľmi snažila nenechať sa uniesť, ale aj tak v ten deň minula oveľa viac peňazí, než by mala. Ovešaná taškami sa vyrútila z jedného z luxusných obchodov a zamiešala sa do davu. Oxford Street bola v akejkoľvek dennej či nočnej hodine vždy preplnená ľuďmi. Dodávalo jej to pocit bezpečia, hoci vonku už bola tma a to by ju malo znervózniť. Keby si len vtedy uvedomila, aké hrozne prchavé môže bezpečie byť.

Rýchlym sebaistým krokom si to mašírovala po chodníku a snažila sa vyhýbať ľuďom, ktorí jej neustále narážali do objemných nákupných tašiek. Rozhodla sa, že by sa možno mohla dostať taxíkom k Deravému kotlíku a odtiaľ sa potom premiestniť domov. Nerátala však s tým, že ju zrazu niekto schmatne za ruku a vtiahne do bočnej uličky, skôr než si stihne uvedomiť, čo sa deje. Po krátkom, ale intenzívnom boji, pri ktorom šmarila na zem všetky tašky, sa tomu človeku podarilo odmiestniť sa s ňou.

Keď pod sebou pocítila pevnú zem, ozvalo sa jej vedľa ucha tiché, ale rázne: „Accio, prútik." Zacítila, ako jej prútik vykĺzol z vrecka a zrazu sa ocitla bez jediného spôsobu obrany, ktorý jej zostal.

Stuhla, keď sa k nej zozadu pritislo mužské telo a jeho pery sa jej opreli o ucho. Dýchal jej naň horúci vzduch a ona sa zachvela. „Bailey," zastonal jej do ucha príliš známy hlas. Privrela viečka a pokúsila sa potlačiť vydesený vzlyk. „Chýbala si mi."

Sťažka prehltla a nabrala odvahu. Zvrtla sa k nemu tvárou v tvár. Prekvapilo ju, čo videla. Evan Flint vyzeral ako vždy bezchybne, oblečený do elegantného plášťa, spod ktorého vykúkal luxusný tmavomodrý habit. To, čo ju prekvapilo, bola však jeho tvár. Nikdy nevyzeral tak strahane a unavne. Zrak jej ihneď padol na hlboké tmavé kruhy a jeho oči plne odhaľovali šialenstvo, ktoré sa v ňom ukrývalo. Striaslo ju. Vedela, že musela postupovať opatrne, lebo vyzeral nanajvýš nestabilne.

„Evan," hlesla, nevediac, čo by mu mala povedať. V hlave jej to šrotovalo rýchlosťou najnovšieho Nimbusu. „Čo tu robíš?"

Uškrnul sa na ňu. Nebol to však pomstychtivý úsmev, ale skôr nadšený. To ju ešte viac vyviedlo z miery. „Mám pre teba prekvapenie. Rozmýšľal som, kam by sme mohli ísť, a potom som dostal skvelý nápad!"

Úprimne sa desila zistiť, o aký nápad ide a pochybovala, že by bol skvelý pre ňu, ale keďže jej vzal prútik, nemala inú možnosť, iba s ním spolupracovať a dúfať, že sa jej neskôr naskytne príležitosť na útek. Keď sa na neho pozrela, nevyzerel, že by sa ju chystal zavliecť niekam do podzemia a tam ju naporcovať na kúsky, ktoré potom niekde zakope. Hoci by ju to malo upokojiť, neupokojilo.

„Aký nápad?" opýtala sa ho chvejúcim sa hlasom.

„Uvidíš."

Schmatol ju za ruku a ťahal za sebou hore schodmi. Stihla si všimnúť, že boli stále v muklovskom Londýne a keď uprela pohľad na budovu, ku ktorej sa blížili, zamrazilo ju. Pred vchodom sa zarazil a otočil sa k nej.

„Buď dobré dievča. Nerád by som videl túto krásnu tváričku zjazvenú," povedal smutným tónom a prešiel jej prstami po líci. Bailey sa ihneď rozbúchalo srdce a naprázdno preglgla.

Keď vošli dnu, tak ako pred pár mesiacmi, keď tu Bailey bola po prvý raz, aj teraz ich hosteska zaviedla k obrovským dverám, za ktorými sa ozývali salvy výkrikov a pískanie. Keď sa dvere pre nich otvorili, naplno ju pohltil hluk a Evan ju ťahal pomedzi malé stolíky hlbšie do obrovskej miestnosti. Presne si pamätala ten deň, keď ju tam jej kamarátka a kolegyňa Vanessa vzala, lebo sa tam mala stretnúť so svojím priateľom. Vtedy sa dozvedela, že Albus boxuje.

Usadil ju k jednému z prázdnych stolov hneď pri veľkom boxerskom ringu a so spokojným výrazom na tvári dosadol vedľa nej. Bailey sa na neho zadívala kútikom oka a horúčkovito premýšľala, ako sa z tejto kaše dostať. Možno by mohla vyvolať škandál a začať volať o pomoc. Akosi ale pochybovala, že Evan na takúto možnosť nepomyslel. Bola to dokonalá irónia. Sedela uprostred davu čarodejníkov, no aj tak sa neodvážila požiadať niekoho o pomoc.

Navlhčia si vyschnuté pery. „Čo máš teraz v úmysle?" opovážila sa ho opýtať.

Nadvihol na ňu obočie. Vyzeral pobavene. „Čo myslíš? Predsa si pozrieť zápas!" zvolal žoviálne a ona sa od neho odvrátila.

Premerlina, naozaj sa správal šialene.

„A myslím," povedal, keď sa k nej naklonil a preplietol si prsty s jej na kosť premrznutými, „že aj pre teba to bude zaujímavé."

S obavami sa na neho pozrela. Slabý hlások v jej hlave jej hovoril, že presne vedela, čo tým myslel. Ale naozaj by bol taký tlúpy a trúfalý? A prečo by to vôbec robil? Nedávalo by to vôbec zmysel! Lenže o jeho nezmyselnom konaní sa presvedčila iba o pár sekúnd neskôr, keď sa miestnosťou preniesol moderátorov hlas. Nevenovala mu pozornosť, až kým jej v ušiach nezarezonovalo jedno, jediné meno. Blesk. Zatajila dych a ak to vôbec ešte bolo možné, srdce sa jej rozbúšilo rýchlejšie. Zodvihla hlavu, uprela pohľad na boxerský ring a uvedomila si, že jej predpoklad bol správny. Uprostred ringu totiž stál Albus Potter.


	18. Chapter 18

To, čo Bailey najviac nešlo do hlavy, bolo, o čo vlastne Flintovi išlo. Čo mal za lubom? Čo si myslel, že dosiahne tým, že ju dotiahne na boxerský zápas, kde boxuje Albus? Myslel si, že o tom nevie? Že jej teraz odhalí akýsi veľký škandál? Dúfal, že ho tým pred ňou pošpiní? Nerozumela tomu. Vedel, že aurori mu idú po krku a vedel, že Albus je auror. Alebo si myslel, že sa mu podarí uniknúť a vysmiať sa mu rovno do tváre?

Snažila sa upokojiť svoje roztrasené nervy a začať naozaj triezvo uvažovať nad tým, ako sa z tej šlamastiky dostane. Zastavil by ju, keby sa teraz postavila a jednoducho odišla? Pokúsil by sa o niečo šialené? Musela s takou možnosťou rátať, čítala predsa jeho listy. Vlastne ju trochu prekvapilo, že sa jej zatiaľ nepokúsil ublížiť, ako jej sľuboval. Zahľadela sa na neho kútikom oka. Bolo neuveriteľné, ako normálne vyzeral. Na prvý pohľad by nikto nepovedal, že má o koliesko menej a že žena, ktorá vedľa neho sedí, je vlastne jeho rukojemníčka.

Zápas sa začal a Albus si ich v zápale boja a návale adrenalínu stále nevšimol. Uvažovala nad tým, čo sa stane, keď si ich konečne všimne. Ako zareaguje? Zareaguje vôbec nejako? Teraz predsa nebol v službe, teraz bol iba boxerista. Lenže ona vedela o tej fotografii a pochybovala o tom, že by ju mal, keby mu bola úplne ľahostajná. Musela dúfať, že ak sa jej z toho nepodarí vysekať samej, urobí to on alebo aspoň zavolá pomoc.

„Je celkom dobrý, že?" zašepkal jej do ucha Flint, keď sa k nej naklonil. Ovanul ju jeho horúci dych a ju striaslo odporom. Zaťala prsty do opierky kresla.

Dodala si odvahy, aby sa opýta: „Nebojíš sa toho, čo urobí, keď nás tu uvidí?"

Pobavene sa zasmial. „A čo by mal urobiť?" uškrnul sa popod fúzy.

„Mohol by sa ťa pokúsiť chytiť," opatrne povedala. Telo mala našponované, pripravené vyskočiť zo stoličky, keby sa náhodou o niečo pokúsil. Bola si totiž vedomá toho, že jej otázky sa mu asi nebudú páčiť. Namiesto hnevu sa však jeho tvár ešte viac rozžiarila.

„Och, toho sa vôbec neobávam," zachichotal sa. Bailey bola jeho správaním taká zmätená, že sa k nemu otočila a vrhla na neho spýtavý pohľad. „Toto je čarodejnícky box," poučil ju, ako keby bola úplne dementná. „Na každom zápase je boxerský ring začarovaný tak, že ani jeden z boxeristov ho nemôže opustiť, kým sa zápas neskončí."

Ostala na neho zízať s otvorenými ústami. O tomto nevedela. Znamenalo to, že aj keby ich Albus zbadal a pokúsil sa niečo urobiť, nemohol, pretože bol uväznený v ringu. Už chápala, prečo Fint vyzeral tak bezstarostne a prítomnosť aurora ho absolútne nevyviedla z miery.

„O tom si nevedela, že?" škodoradostne povedal.

Bailey naprázdno preglgla a odvrátila sa od neho. Ani mu nemienila odpovedať. Na pozadí vravy a výkrikov začula zazvoniť zvoniec a oponenti sa vzdialili od svojich rohov do stredu ringu. Iba na malú chvíľu vrhol Albus pohľad do hľadiska ich smerom, ale to stačilo na to, aby ju konečne zbadal. Podľa jeho výrazu jej bolo jasné, že spoznal aj Flinta. Stuhla pod jeho vyvaleným pohľadom a bez pohnutia mu ho opätovala. Nepozornosť ho však prišla draho, pretože jeho oponent vôbec nebol tolerantný k jeho momentálnej situácii. Zasadil mu jeden úder rovno do líca, Albusova hlava odletela na stranu a zaspätkoval. Bailey sa mykla pri pohľade na taký surový úder a zahryzla si do pery. Akokoľvek proti tomu bojovala, bolelo ju, keď videla, ako mu niekto ubližuje.

„Och," ozvalo sa jej pri uchu. Pri pohľade na ring skoro zabudla na Flinta sediaceho vedľa nej. Mykla sa, keď sa k nej znova naklonil a jeho pery sa jej dotkli. Bojovala s túžbou odtiahnuť sa od neho. „Nič to nie je. Rýchlo sa vzchopí a bude pokračovať. Uvidíš. Sledujem jeho zápasy už nejakú dobu. Bojuje ako zviera."

Flint mal pravdu. Albus sa z úderu rýchlo spamätal, otriasol sa a svojmu súperovi ho vrátil. Videla však, ako pohľadom okamžite zaletel znova k nej a Flintovi a spravil krok ich smerom. Potom sa zarazil. Asi si uvedomil skutočnosť, s ktorou ju pred malou chvíľou oboznámil Flint, a to, že nemôže opustiť ring, kým nie je koniec zápasu. Odvrátila od neho pohľad a zvrtla sa k Evanovi.

„O čo ti ide?" nahnevane sa ho opýtala. Nechápala, kde sa v nej brala odvaha takto s ním hovoriť, ale slová jej vyletovali z úst skôr, než ich stihla zastaviť. „Čo chceš týmto dosiahnuť?"

„Povedal som ti," odvetil hlasom, ako keby poučoval malé tvrdohlavé dieťa. „Chcem si pozrieť zápas."

„Môžeš si ho pozrieť aj bezo mňa."

Nadvihol jeden kútik úst v úškrne, ktorý sa jej ani v najmenšom nepáčil. „To by nebolo zábavné," povedal, načiahol sa a pohladil ju po ruke položenej na opierke. Naskočili jej zimomriavky.

Odtiahla svoju ruku spod tej jeho. Vystrčila k nemu bradu, snažiac sa vyzerať sebavedomejšie, než sa naozaj cítila. „Vedela som, že boxuje. Nešokovalo ma to."

„Ja viem," preniesol ľahkým tónom, „niekoľkokrát som ťa sem videl vojsť."

Kurva! Ako dlho ju ten psychopat vlastne sledoval? Párkrát sa sem prišla napriek svojmu najlepšiemu úsudku na Albusa pozrieť, ale to bolo ešte pred tým, než u nich Flint večeral. Myslela si, že práve tá večera spustila celý tento šialený cirkus, ale možno to tak nebolo. Možno si Flint vystrihoval doma jej fotky z časopisov ako nejaký šialený úchyl ešte dávno predtým, než jej matke napadol ten brilantný plán dať ju s ním dokopy.

„Ale ale...," zatiahol pobavene. „Pozri na to! Hovorím, že niekedy bojuje ako divoch."

Jeho slová priviedli jej pohľad opäť k ringu. Flint mal pravdu. Albus búšil do svojho súpera hlava-nehlava ako posledný pouličný chuligán s problémami zvládnuť návaly hnevu. Keď zvoniec opäť zazvonil a súperi sa museli od seba odlepiť, jeho tmavé oči zaleteli k nim. Zdalo sa, že každú voľnú sekundu, keď sa nemusí sústrediť na súpera, im venuje plnú pozornosť. Zahniezdila sa v kresle, keď sa im stretli pohľady. Jeho oči horeli. Najprv sa pozrel na ňu, a potom preskočil pohľadom na Flinta. Bailey zalapala po dychu, keď zacítila na stehne jeho ruku. Strhla sa a s vytočeným výrazom ju od seba odstrčila. Ten bastard sa na ňu uškŕňal. Provokačne sa pozrel smerom k ringu.

Bailey očervenela ako paprika a na chvíľu zatvorila oči. Samozrejme, že sa Flinta bála a mala strach z toho, čo bude nasledovať, keď ju odtiaľ odvlečie. Ale momentálne je úplne pohltil pocit úplnej hanby, keď si uvedomila, že ju ohmatkával iba preto, že to videl Albus. A on to videl, vedela to.

Stisla pery, prsty zaborila do opierky kresla a rýchlo vystrelila na nohy. Bol to spontánny popud, ktorý ju dohnal k takémuto nepremyslenému ťahu, a bol úplne zbytočný. Otestovala si Evanove reflexy a zistila, že je na tom oveľa lepšie ako ona. Nestihla spraviť ani jeden, jediný krok a už cítila okolo zápästia jeho železné zovretie. Potiahol ju nadol tak drsne, že keď dosadla, kreslo sa pod ňou zatriaslo a skoro sa s ním prevrátila.

Keď sa k nej teraz nahol, po jeho vyzývavom úškrne nebolo už ani stopy. Pobavenie sa z jeho hlasu úplne vytratilo, keď zašepkal: „Urob to ešte raz a oľutuješ to." Počula tam len temnotu.

„Nechcem tu byť," zašepkala slabým hlasom.

Falošná nonšalantnosť bola preč. Teraz sa konečne začala odkrývať jeho pravá tvár. Tá tvár, ktorej by sa mala báť a aj sa bála. Dúfala, že ho možno iný prístup obmäkčí, ale jej slová na neho nemali žiadny účinok.

„Dáš si víno?" opýtal sa úplne ju ignorujúc. „Je prekvapivo dobré."

Jej pozornosť od neho znova odlákal zvoniec. Začalo sa ďalšie kolo a pokriky v miestnosti naberali na intenzite. Nečudovala sa, pretože Albus sa do svojho súpera naozaj pustil ako rozzúrené zviera. Neprestajne do neho surovo búšil, až to vyzeralo, že sa úplne pomiatol. Ak by si aj ihneď nevšimla rozdiel medzi týmto a predchádzajúcim kolom, prekvapené výkriky divákov by ju upozornili, že niečo je inak. Chvíľku ho fascinovane pozorovala. Nevedela sa rozhodnúť, či by ho mala obdivovať alebo byť tým nasilím znechutená. Rozhodca ich nakoniec musel rozohnať od seba, pretože Albus zahnal súpera až k lanám a uväznil ho tam.

Vyzeral, ako keby ho chcel zabiť a ukončiť to. Zalapala po dychu a zacítila na sebe Flintov pátravý pohľad. Došlo jej to. Flint povedal, že ani jeden z boxerov nemohol opustiť ring, kým sa zápas neskončí. Ale kto povedal, že musia absolvovať všetky kolá? Albus sa ho nesnažil zabiť, snažil o knockout, aby sa zápas skončil skôr. Nevedela, či si to uvedomil aj Flint, lebo keď sa na neho pozrela, nevyzeral rozrušene. Nadájal sa vínom a jeden kútik úst mal pobavene vytočený dohora. Bolo jej z neho zle. Bolo jej zle už len z pohľadu na ten jeho sprostý úškrn. Keby mohla, keby mala odvahu, s radosťou by mu napľula do tváre.

Hoci si Evan Albusov zámer najprv nevšimol, vedela, že mu to skôr či neskôr dôjde. Pri jej šťastí to bude skôr a mala úplnú pravdu. Videla, ako sa jeho úsmev pomaly vytratil a nahradilo ho zamračenie. Albus vyhrával a jeho oponent mal na mále. Flint si toho bol zrazu veľmi dobre vedomý. Schmatol ju za lakeť a postavil sa, ale ona sa mu vytrhla a zostala sedieť v kresle. Len pred pár minútami netúžila po ničom inom než dostať sa odtiaľ a teraz sa tam potrebovala udržať zubami nechtami. Úplne by stačilo len na tak dlho, kým sa zápas konečne neskončí a nezmiznú magické zábrany, ktoré držali Albusa v ringu.

Flint s ňou však mal tento raz málo trpezlivosti. Nehľadiac na začudované pohľady divákov okolo nich, ktorí začali venovať ich doťahovaniu viac pozornosti ako zápasu, ju znova prudko schmatol a surovo ju vytiahol na nohy. Myslela si, že jej rozdrví lakeť. Nahnevanými krokmi kľučkoval pomedzi stoly a ona sa za ním potkýnala a každú chvíľu sa obzerala cez plece na ring. Nemohla mu dovoliť, aby ju odviedol. Ak by ju dostal z budovy, bola by naozaj stratená. Mohol by ju odvliecť kamkoľvek a jediné, čo by po nej potom našli, by bola jej znetvorená mŕtvola.

V ušiach sa jej zlievali všetky výrkiky, údery, hlas moderátora, vrava divákov a ona sa snažila sústrediť iba na to, ako prebiehla zápas. Už boli skoro pri dverách na chodbu, ktorá viedla do haly. Nevidela iné východisko, rozhodla sa pre riskantnú akciu. Nohou zavadila o stoličku a pri ráznosti, s akou ju Flint vliekol za sebou, nemala čas regulovať svoj pád. Preletela stoličku spolu so ženou, ktorá na nej sedela a ktorá sa stala nevinnou obeťou v jej úskoku. Obe sa rozpleštili na zemi. Bailey polovicou tela ležala na mladej žene a druhou polovicou vedľa stoličky. Muž, ktorý jej robil spoločnosť, okamžite vyskočil a pomáhal svojej partnerke vstať.

„Och, prepáčte," ospravedlňovala sa Bailey a snažila sa hrať o čas, keď sa pomaly súkala na nohy. Flint začal byť netrpezlivý a schmatol ju za ruku. Prudko ju vytiahol na nohy.

„Ideme," vyštekol, v jeho hlase jasne počula napätie a hnev. Vedel, že to urobila naschvál.

Vrhla pohľad plný paniky na muža, ktorého partnerku práve skoro prerazila. Mohol mať tak okolo štyridsať rokov a bol oblečený do draho vyzerajúceho obleku. „Ešte raz sa ospravedlňujem," povedala v nádeji, že sa možno rozvinie nejaký krátky rozhovor, ktorý ich tam chvíľu zdrží. Zakrátko sa pozrela do ringu. Albusov už vyzeral viac mŕtvy než živý.

Znova venovala pozornosť mužovi pred sebou, ale ten sa mračil na Evana. „To nič. Ste v poriadku?" opýtal sa jej a skúmavo si prezeral raz ju, raz Flinta.

„Nič mi nie je, iba som sa trochu udrela," odvetila a pridala kŕčovitý úsmev. Znova pocítila na ruke prudké potiahnutie. Nečakala to a skoro stratila rovnováhu.

„Pane," prísne povedal postarší muž a prepichoval Flinta upreným pohľadom. „Myslím si, že slečna by si mala aspoň na chvíľu sadnúť."

Ak by mohla, od vďačnosti by sa na neho ihneď vrhla a pobozkala ho. Na líce. Flint však jeho radu odignoroval a iba na neho zagánil. „Nestarajte sa do niečoho, čo sa vás netýka."

Vyrazil ku dverám a ju vliekol za sebou. Obzrela sa cez plece, stretla sa s mužovým pohľadom, ale bolo jej jasné, že sa za nimi nechystal vyraziť. Koniec-koncov naozaj sa ho to netýkalo, ale aj tak mu bola vďačná, že sa aspoň pokúsil zamiešať sa do toho.

A potom, krátko pred tým, než sa dostali k dverám na chodbu, sa Baileinými ušami rozozvučala rajská hudba v podobe moderátorovho odpočítavania. Desať, deväť, osem, sedem... Srdce sa jej rozbúšilo a v spánkoch jej pulzovalo. Modlila sa, aby boxerista vzdal boj a nevstal z podlahy. Flint pridal do kroku a načiahol sa kľučke. V tej chvíli Baileiným telom otriaslo božské ding ding ding. Zápas sa skončil. Pokúsila sa zaboriť opätky do mäkkého koberca a trochu ich útek zdržať. Vrhla zúfalý pohľad za seba, ale bola tak ďaleko od ringu, že nedokázala rozoznať Albusov výraz tváre.

Jedno však bolo jasné. Súpera na zemi a moderátora po svojom boku si vôbec nevšímal. Pozeral sa na nich dvoch, telo mal našponované a pripravené do akcie. Dvere sa rozleteli, ale skôr, ako bola zavlečená na chodbu, uvidela priestorom obrovskej miestnosti letieť prútik. Albus sa rozbehol cez ring, preskočil laná a Bailey si predstavila, ako v lete chytil svoj prútik a beží hore schodmi za nimi. To si však mohla naozaj iba predstavovať, pretože v tej chvíli už bola na chodbe a Flint ju rýchlo ťahal k východu. Vedela, že je čas bojovať, či už bola paralizovaná strachom alebo nie.

Zaprela sa do podlahy a z celej sily do neho strčila. Takýto odpor od nej nečakal, na chvíľu ju pustil, ale veľmi rýchlo sa spamätal. Nestačila urobiť ani dva kroky, keď zacítila na páse jeho ruky. Prudko si ju pritiahol chrbtom k hrudi a uväznil jej telo v železnom objatí. Vzpierala sa, pokúšala sa vymaniť, odrážala sa od podlahy, aby ich oboch zhodila, ale veľmi to nepomáhalo. Preklínala svoju útlu postavu a svalovú absenciu. Uvedomila si však, že ich boj nebol úplne zbytočný. Keď ju takto držal, aby neutiekla, nemohol sa dostať k svojmu prútiku, takže keď k nim pribehne Albus, Flint nebude ozbrojený.

Chňapla po poslednom ťahu, ktorý ešte neskúsila a celou silou mu šliapla na nohu. Zajačal ako postrelený medveď, rozzúrene ju od seba odtisol a zahnal sa na ňu. Hoci to mohlo znieť naivne, Bailey to naozaj nečakala. Facka, ktorú jej vrazil, bola prudká, tvrdá a bolestivá. Bola taká silná a nečakaná, že nedokázala udržať rovnováhu.

„Ty sprostá kurva!" zakričal, keď sa ocitla na zemi. Chvíľku sa spamätávala. Fint sa k nej zohol, mienil ju postaviť na nohy a znova vliecť so sebou, ale ona sa od neho rýchlo odtiahla a po štvornožky sa plazila preč. A potom sa mramorom vykladaná chodba otriasla v strašnom reve.

„FLINT!"

Obaja sa otočili, Bailey schúlená na zemi a Flint skláňajúci sa k nej a pokúšajúci sa znova ju polapiť. Na druhej strane chodby stál pred zatvorenými dverami do sály Albus. Stále bol do pol pása nahý, stále mal na sebe iba tmavomodré krátke nohavice a hánky mal obviazané bielou látkou. A jeho tvár stále prezrádzala tých pár úderov, ktoré počas zápasu utŕžil. Ale to nebolo všetko, čo prezrádzala. Jeho pohľad vyžaroval toľkú zlosť, až jej stislo hrdlo. Vedela však, že tá zloba tentokrát nebola namierená na ňu.

Flint ani nestihol vytiahnuť z vrecka svoj prútik, pretože z toho Albusovho sa na neho ihneď vyrútilo zlovestné kúzlo, ktorému sa prekvapivo šikovne vyhol. Bailey Flinta nikdy nepovažovala za nejakého extra dobrého bojovníka, ale možno sa mýlila.

Rýchlo sa odplazila k stene. Chodba bola prázdna a nebolo kam sa schovať. Mohlo sa veľmi jednoducho stať, že neúmyselne utŕži jedno z kúziel, ktoré neuveriteľnou rýchlosťou lietali vzduchom. Predpokladala, že boj nebude trvať dlho. Akokoľvek veľmi by ju Flint mohol svojimi bojovými schopnosťami prekvapiť, keď sa pozerala na Albusove rýchle, agresívne, ale predsa akosi zvláštne ladné a prirodzené pohyby, vedela, že proti nemu nemal šancu. Bola to iba otázka zrejme veľmi krátkeho času.

Keď tam sedela schúlená pri stene a snažila sa s ňou splynúť, horúčkovito premýšľala nad tým, ako by mohla Albusovi pomôcť. Hoci si bola istá, že aj tento súboj vyhrá, neprekážalo by jej urýchliť ho. Neprišla však na nič. Vedomá si svojej absolútnej bezmocnosti si v duchu nadávala, že sa v škole viac nesnažila naučiť bezprútikovú mágiu, pretože s prútikom v ruke by mala rozhodne viac možností ako teraz. Nezostávalo jej však nič iné iba sa vyhýbať kúzlam a modliť sa, aby sa to čo najskôr skončilo.

Práve sa čudovala nad tým, prečo sa tam ešte neobjavila čarodejnícka ochranka, keď sa z druhej strany chodby pri východe vynorili traja vysokí statní čarodejníci. Boli celí v čiernom, plášte za nimi zlovestne viali, keď sa k nim približovali rýchlymi krokmi. V rukách zvierali prútiky, nachystané okamžite zasiahnuť, a na tvárach mali pochmúrne výrazy.

„Prestaňte!" zvolal jeden z nich a všetci traja rázne zastali. Boli od Flinta a nej vzdialení tak štyri – päť metrov, zrejme sa k nemu nechceli priblížiť, kým si neuvedomí, že je obkľúčený a nevzdá sa.

Flint sa zvrtol a vrhol na nich jeden rýchly pohľad. Všetci traja na neho mierili svoje prútiky a na druhej strane chodby stál Albus. Sťažka dýchal, líca mal od námahy a možno aj hnevu zrumenené, ale ani brvou nepohol. Ruka sa mu ani na okamih nezachvela, keď ju mal výhražne napriahnutú k Flintovi, pripravený okamžite konať. Uprene sledoval každý, aj ten najnepatrnejší pohyb. Vo Flintových črtách sa zrazu usídlilo uvedomenie si svojej situácie. Bol koniec, prehral, a vedel o tom.

„Odhoď prútik," ozval Albusov hlas, prekvapivo pokojný a plný chladu. „Vieš, že nemáš šancu utiecť. Sme na teba štyria a premiestniť sa odtiaľto nemôžeš. Vzdaj sa."

Bailey zatajila dych v očakávaní. Dúfala, že nebude taký hlúpy, aby sa ešte o niečo pokúsil. Neskutočne sa jej uľavilo, keď urobil to, čo mu Albus prikázal. Z ničoho nič pustil prútik a ten s buchotom dopadol na mramorovú dlážku. V tom náhlom tichu, ktoré po boji nastalo, jej ten zvuk trhal uši.

Práve sa chystala vykríknuť, že Flint má vo vrecku ešte jeden prútik, keď sa pokúsil o posledný zúfalý čin. Siahol rukou do saka, vytiahol z neho jej prútik a pozrel sa na ňu. Bailey na neho vystrašene vyvalila oči, ale skôr než ho stihol na ňu namieriť, skôr než stihol vôbec otvoriť ústa, aby vyslovil kliatbu a zrejme s ňou nadobro skoncoval, Albus ho odzbrojil.

„Expeliarmus!" vykríkol a sila zaklínadla mu nielen vytrhla prútik z ruky, ale ho odhodila na druhú stranu chodby rovno na ochrankárov. Chlapíci sa mu vyhli a Flint tvrdo dopadol na zem. Jeden z ochrankárov ho rýchlo spútal magickými povrazmi. Albus kývol hlavou, nemo im poďakoval a nakázal, aby pri násilníkovi zostali. Vyčaroval svojho patronusa, striebristý gepard sa rozbehol po chodbe a postupne sa stratil. Bailey sa zostala pozerať na miesto, kde zmizol. Odvtedy, čo sa na hodine obrany proti čiernej mágii učili toto zložité kúzlo, prebehlo už veľa času, a takmer na jeho patronusa zabudla. Znova, tak ako pred rokmi, si pomyslela, že k nemu úplne sedel. Albus bol mrštný, rýchly, obratný a zároveň silný a nebezpečný. Presne ako gepard.

Vybral sa po chodbe, podišiel k jej prútiku pohodenému na zemi ako kus obyčajného drievka a zdvihol ho. Bailey sa nepokúsila vstať a vziať si ho od neho. Nedokázala na to ani len pomyslieť. Cítila, ako sa dostáva do šoku, jej telo a myseľ otupeli. Hlavu mala prázdnu a jediné, na čo sa zmohla, bolo zízanie do prázdna. Slzy, ktoré jej v potôčkoch stekali po lícach, si všimla až teraz, ani nevedela, kedy začala plakať. Nechcela sa tam zložiť, nechcela byť hysterická, veď sa jej napokon okrem tej jednej facky vôbec nič nestalo, ale bola vyľakaná na smrť a to sa na nej muselo zákonite nejako prejaviť. Začala zhlboka dýchať, chcela ovládnuť svoje nervy a snažila sa neprepuknúť v rev. V duchu si dokola opakovala, že je v poriadku, nič sa jej nestalo a kvôli tomu, že ju vydesil, predsa nemusí prudko reagovať.

Trochu ju prekvapilo, že jej vytrvalé hlboké nádychy a výdychy pomohli. Triašku to síce nezastavilo, ale tých pár sĺz, ktoré jej padali z očí, sa nepremenilo na nezastaviteľný vodopád a za to bola vďačná. Zrazu k nej prikročil Albus a kvokol si pred ňu.

„Tvoj prútik," povedal a podával jej ho. S tupým výrazom sa zadívala na kus dreva v jeho rukách. Bola taká unavená, taká nekonečne unavená, keď sa z nej vyplavil adrenalín, jej telo úplne oťaželo a nedokázala sa poň ani načiahnuť.

Albus sa zamračil, povzdychol si a vstal. Bailey počula na chodbe kroky a o chvíľu k nim pristúpil nejaký muž. Nepozrela sa, kto to bol, do zorného pola sa jej dostali iba jeho nohy.

„Čo sa tu, dokotla, stalo, Potter?"

„Rukojemnícka dráma," sucho odvetil Albus.

„To je on?"

„Hm." Bailey začula jemný šuchot a Albusové holé nohy sa zahalili do záplavy čiernej.

„Zavolal si aurorov?"

„Už sú na ceste."

„Čo mám, dopekla, povedať všetkým dnu? Začínajú byť poriadne nervózni a chcú ísť von, nehovoriac o tom, že chcú vedieť, čo sa deje. To, že si ich tam zamkol, im na nálade vôbec nepridalo."

Počula povzdychnutie. „A čo som mal robiť? Nechať ich panikáriť a vybehnúť rovno do paľby? Musia tam ostať, kým sem neprídu aurori, tí sa o nich potom postarajú. Vypočujú ich a pustia domov."

Ďalší hlboký povzdych, tento raz však nebol Albusov. „Dobre teda," zahundral muž. „Idem im to povedať a upokojiť situáciu. Dám im občerstvenie zadarmo."

„Múdre," utrúsil Al.

„Je v poriadku?"

„Je len otrasená, pravdepodobne je v šoku."

„Ani sa nečudujem."

„Pošli sem niekoho z personálu s dekou a s nejakou stoličkou. Nemôže zostať sedieť na tej studenej podlahe, už teraz sa trasie ako osika."

Ozvali sa kroky, zostal tam už iba jeden pár nôh. Albus si pred ňu kľakol. Už nebol polonahý, ale mal na sebe jednoduchý čierny plášť previazaný v páse. Vyzeral ako župan. Načiahol k nej ruku a Bailey na neho vyvalila oči. Okamžite sa odtiahla.

Albus na ňu vrhol zarazený pohľad, ale ruku nestiahol, zostala visieť pri jej líci. „Neublížim ti," prihovoril sa jej, ale jej reakciu si nevysvetlil správne. Neodtiahla sa preto, že by sa ho bála, jednoducho nechápala, prečo by sa jej chcel dotýkať. „Chcem ti len ošetriť ranu na líci."

Bailey dvakrát sťažka preglgla a nadýchla sa. „Dal mi jednu facku, nič to nie je," povedala chrapľavým hlasom.

„Aj tak, nechaj ma ti to ošetriť," naliehal na ňu a ona mlčky prikývla. Zdalo sa jej hlúpe vzpierať sa zdravotnej pomoci len preto, že ide o Albusa. Prútikom jej modrinu rýchlo ošetril a namiesto bolesti, ktorou jej dosiaľ pulzovalo líce, necítila absolútne nič. Sledovala, ako zručne nárabal s prútikom, aký sústredený výraz mal na tvári a nešiel jej do hlavy ten pokoj, s akým všetko robil. Albus bol v posledných rokoch prchký človek, ľahko sa nahneval a nebál sa to prejaviť. Niekoľkokrát sa presvedčila o tom, že agresivita mu nebola cudzia, ale teraz nereagoval tak, ako čakala. „To je všetko? Inde nie si zranená?"

Pokrútila hlavou. Naštastie Flint nemal čas ublížiť jej vážnejšie.

Zrazu sa mu v rukách objavila deka, ktorú jej prehodil cez plecia a zabalil ju doň. „Poď, sadni ni na stoličku," povedal jej, ale ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Tu je mi fajn."

Nechápavo sa na ňu pozrel. „Je ti zima, chveješ sa."

Nevadilo jej to. Kontakt so studenou podlahou pre ňu v tejto chvíli znamenal kontakt s realitou. Bol ako facka na líce, keď niekto podľahol hystérii. Preberal ju a udržiaval ju v prítomnosti. Keď videl, že s ňou nepohne, povzdychol si a zviezol sa pred ňou na zadok. Sedel rovno oproti nej a civel jej do modrých očí.

„Povieš mi, čo sa stalo?" opatrne sa opýtal. Už celé roky ho nepočula rozprávať sa s ňou takto jemne a pokojne. Vždy to boli iba samé hádky, urážky, obviňovanie a zloba. Teraz nič z toho v jeho očiach nevidela, ale nedokázala sa na to sústrediť. Nedokázala sa prinútiť, aby jej na tom v tej chvíli záležalo.

„Musím?" spýtala sa slabým hlasom a potiahla nosom. Nebola si istá, či mu to dokáže vyrozprávať bez toho, aby sa znova rozplakala.

„Keď prídu aurori, budú s tebou chcieť hovoriť. Môžeš to povedať mne alebo im, je to na tebe. Okrem toho, potrebujem sa niečím rozptýliť, aby som nešiel k Flintovi a nerozmlátil mu ksicht na kašu," zasyčal a zazrel na druhú stranu chodby.

Bailey na neho po jeho prudkom vyhlásení vytreštila oči hneď z niekoľkých príčin. Po tom, aký pokoj z neho sálal, z jeho slov taký ohnivý tón vôbec nečakala. Tiež sa obávala, že keby to urobil, znova by sa dostal do problémov, tak ako s Liliným bývalým priateľom. A pochybovala, že by ho z toho tento raz mohla vysekať.

„Nechcem o tom hovoriť," hlesla napriek všetkému. Bolo to pre ňu priskoro a hoci jej zostávalo do príchou aurorov možno iba niekoľko minút, chcela si ich uchmatnúť pre seba. Sklonila hlavu a zakryla si tvár dlaňami. Cítila v sebe zvlášte prázdno.

Stihla iba dvakrát zhlboka nadýchnuť a do budovy sa začali premiestňovať ministerstkí aurori. Takže napokon ani to rozptyľovanie nebolo potrebné. Albus vstal z podlahy a podal jej ruku, aby jej pomohol. Na chvíľu zaváhala, ale prijala ju a pomaly sa postavila. Jej ruky však zostali uväznené v tých jeho. Spýtavo sa na neho pozrela, ale nepustil ju. To ju zmiatlo ešte viac.

„Zatknú ho, Wizengamont ho odsúdi a v Azkabane si posedí veľmi dlhú dobu. Nemusíš sa báť," povedal jej tichým hlasom, ako keby nechcel, aby ho niekto z príchodiacich počul.

Svojmu hlasu veľmi neverila, a tak prikývla na znak, že ho počula.

„Si v poriadku?" z ničoho nič sa spýtal. Nechápavo sa na neho pozrela. „Viem, že si otrasená a vystrašená, ale inak si v poriadku? _Budeš_ v poriadku?"

Odkašľala si, aby si prečistila stiahnuté hrdlo. „Povedala som, že mi iba vylepil, nič viac."

„Vieš, že tak som to nemyslel." Vpíjal sa do nej pohľadom takým intenzívnym, až jej zrazu vôbec nebolo zima, ale začala ju oblievať horúčava. Zacítila, ako jej zahoreli líca.

Pokrčila plecami. „Čo ma nezabije, to ma posilní," zarapotala muklovskú frázu. Čo iné mu mala povedať?

„Bailey, ja," začal a ona k nemu okamžite šibla pohľadom. Ani si nepamätala, kedy naposledy počula z jeho úst vyjsť jej meno. Bohužiaľ, nedozvedela sa, čo jej chcel povedať, pretože ako sa okolo nich prehnala skupina aurorov, ktorí sa náhlili k Flintovi ležiacemu na zemi, niekto na ňu skríkol.

„Bailey!"

Otočila sa.

„Scorpius," zamrmlala, keď ho uvidela stáť neďaleko s Harrym Potterom po boku. Vymanila si svoje ruky z Albusovho zovretia a pobehla k nemu. Musel už vedieť, čo sa stalo, pretože len čo sa k nemu priblížila, zovrel ju vo svojom náručí. Možno keby nebol prišiel a keby ju nebol objal, možno by nezačala znova plakať. Lenže ona začala a svoje vzlyky sa snažila stlmiť v jeho pleci.

„Už je po všetkom," milo sa jej prihováral. „Skončilo sa to."

Keď sa ako tak upokojila, odtiahla sa od neho a konečne nabrala odvahu poobzerať sa okolo seba. Flinta už odviedli a väčšina aurorov odišla s ním, ale ešte stále sa ich tam niekoľko obšmietalo. Dvere do miestnosti, kde sa konali zápasy, boli otvorené a postupne odtiaľ po jednom alebo po dvoch vychádzali ľudia. Predpokladala, že istá časť aurorov je dnu a vypočúva svedkov.

„Slečna Zabinyová," oslovil ju niekto a ona sa otočila. Bol to Harry Potter. Nepokojnými zelenými očami preskakoval z nej na Scorpiusa a vyzeral ustarostene. Jeho syn stál pár krokov za ním a sledoval ju. Na chvíľu jej zišlo na um, či jeho rodičia vedeli o tom, že boxuje. Keď sa ho na to vtedy, keď sa vrátila do Londýna, pýtala, ani jej neodpovedal. Prehnala sa ňou vlna ľútosti, keď si prestavila, že by sa to jeho otec mal dozvedieť takýmto spôsobom.

„Môžeme sa pozhovárať? Potrebujeme aj vašu výpoveď."

Prikývla. Nemala chuť hovoriť o tom, čo sa jej len pred chvíľou stalo, ale vedela, že čím skôr to bude mať za sebou, tým lepšie.

„Otec, povedal som ti, že-"

„Súhlasila, Albus," odvetil cez plece Potter starší.

„Si si istá?" opýtal sa jej Scorpius. „Nemusí to byť dnes."

Pokúsila sa na neho usmiať. Vedela, že sa o ňu tak staral iba preto, že bola Rosina blízka priateľka, ale aj tak mu za to bola vďačná. „Som si istá. Náplasť treba vždy strhnúť hneď a bez predlžovania, nie?"

Hoci sa na to netešila, premiestnila sa aj so Scorpiusom na Ministerstvo. Nasledujúce minúty strávila podrobným vysvetľovaním celej udalosti a napokon aj jej dňa. Keď skončili, bola úplne vyšťavená. Strach z nej konečne opadol, ale necítila úľavu, ako by to bola očakávala. Necítila vôbec nič. Znova mala pocit, že je úplne prázdna.


	19. Chapter 19

Bailey očakávala, že Potter o incidente s Fintom okamžite informuje jej otca, takže ani nebola prekvapená, keď prišiel na Ministerstvo krátko po tom, čo ukončila svoju výpoveď. Ešte bola stále v Potterovej kancelárii, práve vstávala zo stoličky, keď sa rozleteli dvere a dnu sa nahrnul jej otec. Vyzeral rozrušene a nahnevane, ale kto by mu to mohol zazlievať, že?

„Čo sa, dokotla, stalo?" okamžite sa opýtal sa podišiel k Bailey. „Si v poriadku? Urobil ti niečo?"

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, nič mi nespravil."

„Je v poriadku, Zabini."

„Ja posúdim, či je v poriadku!"

Bailey si povzdychla. Nechcela, aby medzi nimi došlo k hádke. Nie po tom, čo už v ten deň zažila. „Naozaj mi nič nie je," zdôraznila, aby ho upokojila. „Veď to vidíš," dodala, o krok od neho odstúpila a rohodila rukami, aby si ju mohol dobre obzrieť.

„Asi sa chcete prozprávať, tak ťa počkám vonku," zašomrala a pratala sa z miestnosti. Netúžila počúvať rekapituláciu nočnej mory, ktorú iba pred pár minútami zažila na vlastnej koži. Vyšla z Potterovej pracovne do miestnosti s kójami. Prešla na druhú stranu a sadla si na prázdnu lavicu pri stene. Cítila na sebe pohľady niekoľkých aurorov, ktorí ju zrejme spoznali, a radšej sklopila pohľad. V duchu rátala minúty, kým bol jej otec v kancelárii s Potterom a najviac zo všetkého si priala, aby už bola doma a ponorila sa do horúceho kúpeľa. Potrebovala zo seba zmyť Flintove špinavé dotyky.

Oprela sa o stenu, zaklonila hlavu a privrela oči. Nechcela viac vnímať okolie. Bola úplne ponorená do vlastného sveta, ale zo zamyslenia ju vytrhli tlmené naliehavé hlasy, ktoré k nej doliehali z chodby a ktorým by vôbec nevenovala pozornosť, keby ich nespoznala.

„Čo to malo znamenať?!" začula Scorpiusa.

„Čo? Chceš povedať, že si to nezaslúžil?"

„Samozrejme, že si to zaslúži, ale o to predsa nejde," vyštekol a frustrovane si povzdychol. „Vo vypočúvacej miestnosti?! Úplne ti preskočilo?"

„Môže byť rád, že dopadol tak, ako dopadol," odvrkol Albus. „Musel som sa poriadne krotiť, aby som mu vrazil iba raz."

„Niežeby som nechápal, prečo si to urobil, ale koleduješ si o poriadny prúser. Môže to dopadnúť oveľa horšie ako s Warrenom. Vtedy ťa Bailey zachránila, ale pochybujem, že by to bolo možné aj teraz."

Znova začula povzdychnutie, ale tento raz od Albusa. Podľa tónu, akým pokračoval, si vedela predstaviť, ako prevrátil oči v stĺp. „Vrazil som mu jedenkrát. Iba jedenkrát," zdôraznil. „Kvôli tomu ma bude asi iba ťažko žalovať."

„ _Zatiaľ_ to bolo iba jedenkrát. Nemal by si ho vypočúvať ty, si príliš zaangažovaný. Tvoj otec s tým tiež nebude súhlasiť, keď sa to dozvie."

Začula, ako si Albus odfrkol.

„Daj si povedať! Mal by to prebrať McGuire, ten je dobrý. Alebo to nechaj na mňa." Keď mu na to Albus nič nepovedal, Scorpius pokračoval. „Mimochodom, uvedomuješ si, že keď ťa otec uvidel v tom boxerskom klube v župane s obviazanými hánkami, ihneď mu došlo, o čo ide?"

Ticho.

„Takže ti nevadí, že sa dozvedel, že boxuješ?" prekvapene sa opýtal Scorpius. „Predtým si nechcel, aby sa to niekto dozvedel."

„A čo je na tom, že boxujem? Tie zápasy sú úplne legálne," odvetil.

„Ja len, že predtým si sa tomu bránil..."

Keď na to Albus nič nepovedal, Scorpius pokračoval: „Vlastne ma dosť prekvapilo, keď sme tam našli Flinta v podstate úplne nedotknutého. Očakával som, že po tvojom zásahu ho budeme musieť poslať čaromedikom na identifikáciu."

„Ha ha ha, strašne vtipné," sarkasticky zo seba vypľul.

„Ja to myslím vážne. Po tom, ako skončil Warren, som sa naozaj obával, v akom stave nájdeme Flinta."

Bailey stuhla a nastražila uši. Aj ona by rada počula odpoveď. Doteraz sa Albus v podobných situáciách vždy javil nadmieru agresívne, takže aj ona bola prekvapená jeho pokojným správaním.

„Nemohol som to urobiť. Už aj tak bola z toho všetkého dosť vydesená a mala sa ešte aj pozerať na to, ako Flintovi rozmlátim fasádu? Ale ver mi, musel som sa poriadne ovládať, aby som to neurobil," zašomral.

„Hm, takže, keď si si mal vybrať, či zmastíš Flinta alebo či sa postaráš o Bailey, vybral si si ju."

Srdce sa jej rozbúšilo rýchlejšie, než si vôbec myslela, že je možné.

„A čo iné som mal robiť?" vyhŕkol Albus skoro nahnevane. Ako keby mal potrebu ospravedlniť svoje počínanie. „Chceš mi povedať, že ty by si reagoval inak?"

„Nie, ja by som pre Rose urobil to isté."

Keď si Bailey uvedomila, že ich hlasy stíchli a miesto nich sa k nej začali približovať ich kroky, úplne stuhla na mieste. Zaťala prsty do stehien a pokúsila sa splynúť so stenou, o ktorú sa opierala. To posledné, čo teraz potrebovala, bolo, aby zistili, že načúvala, hoci aj nechtiac. Nevedela však, ako by sa tomu dalo vyhnúť. V miestnosti plnej aurorov sa nešlo nenápadne schovať.

„Čo tým naznačuješ?"

Začula Scorpiusovo odfrknutie a následne jeho slová. Boli už veľmi blízko. „Vieš veľmi dobre, čo tým naznačujem."

Vystrela sa, odvrátila pohľad od chodby, z ktorej sa vynoria a pozerala sa na druhú stranu. Dúfala, že si ju nevšimnú, ale keď ich počula prechádzať okolo, ich kroky náhle zastali a srdce mala zrazu v krku.

„Bailey?" počula povedať Scorpiusa.

Na chvíľu si dovolila zatvoriť oči a zvesila plecia, potom sa k nemu obrátila.

„Myslel som, že sa rozprávaš s aurorom Potterom."

Trhla plecami. „Už sme skončili," popravde povedala a sústredila sa výhradne na jeho tvár. Tvrdohlavo odmietala pozrieť sa na Albusa. „Ale otec je vo vnútri, čakám ho tu."

„Och, aha," hlesol blondiak a Bailey sklonila hlavu. Rozhostilo sa medzi nimi ťaživé ticho, v ktorom na sebe ešte naliehavejšie cítila tiahu Albusovho pohľadu. Ani raz sa na neho nepozrela, no vedela, že sa na ňu díva, ako keby mali jeho oči schopnosť fyzicky sa jej dotknúť.

„No, ja pôjdem, mám ešte prácu."

Počula iba jeden pár krokov, a tak vedela, že Albus neodišiel. V ten deň toho zažila dosť na to, aby ju niečo takéto nerozhodilo, ale opak bol pravdou.

„Počula si nás, že?" opýtal sa, ale z jeho tónu bolo jasné, že odpoveď už vedel. Bolo to predsa očividné.

„Nebolo to úmyselné, len som tu sedela," ihneď sa bránila. Nemienila tam sedieť a mlčky znášať nejakú jeho sprostú prednášku o tom, aké je neslušné načúvať cudzie rozhovory.

„Z ničoho ťa neobviňujem," uistil ju a Bailey sa sama pre seba zamračila. Toto nebolo jeho normálne správanie. Kde bola tá očakávaná prednáška a nevraživosť?

„To musí byť prvý raz," zašomrala potichu, ale predpokladala, že ju aj tak počul.

„Bude ti vadiť, ak tu počkám s tebou?" opýtal sa jej, no to už si sadal na lavicu iba pár centimentrov od nej. Bola taká zaskočená, že jej hlava okamžite vystrela dohora, a prvý raz sa na neho pozrela. Chvíľu sa na neho nechápavo dívala a cítila, ako sa stráca v jeho tmavých očiach. Akákoľvek otázka, ktorá sa jej spočiatku drala na jazyk, jej uviazla kdesi v hrdle. Napokon sa od neho radšej odvrátila a mlčky trhla plecami. Nebolo to pozvanie, ale ani ho neodmietla, a to najmä preto, že nevedela, čo si má o tom myslieť.

„Som rád, že si v poriadku," potichu povedal.

Bailey stuhla, ale potom, aby zakryla, že ju jeho slová nejako ovplyvnili, si odfrkla. Po tom všetkom sotva mohla veriť, že to myslel úprimne.

„Myslím to vážne."

Pokrútila hlavou a stisla pery. Jeho uistenie malo opačný efekt, iba čo ju rozdráždil. Miatol ju a ona toho mala teraz na tanieri viac než dosť, nemala síl zaoberať sa ešte aj jeho kryptickým správaním. „Neviem, o čo ti ide, ale prestaň s tým. Mlč."

A on mlčal. Lenže zostal sedieť vedľa nej a ona vôbec nerozumela prečo. Celých tých krátkych päť minút, kým vyšiel jej otec z Potterovej pracovne, jej pripadalo ako večnosť. Jeho tichá prítomnosť ju znervózňovala a mozog jej pracoval iste na viac než zvyčajných desať percent, aby prišla na to, prečo tam zostal. Aj keď si zakazovala premýšľať o tom.

Keď sa dvere na kancelárii otvorili, z lavice skoro vyletela, tak sa náhlila k otcovi. Podišla k nemu a on ju pevne objal, čo ju na malý chvíľu zaskočilo. Možno ju to nemalo prekvapiť, keďže si ešte nikdy neboli takí blízki ako teraz, ale takýto prejav emócií pred miestnosťou plnou aurorov, predsa len neočakávala.

„Som v poriadku, naozaj," uistila ho a odtiahla sa od neho skôr, ako jej z očí začali padať nahromadené slzy. Nevedela, čo to s ňou bolo. Dokázala sa krotiť počas napätých situácií, dokázala byť vtedy silná, ale akonáhle sa ju niekto snažil utešiť, jej chladná fasáda sa dokonale roztrieštila.

Všimla si, ako otcov pohľad zaletel ponad jej plece a vedela, že dopadol na Albusa. „Poďme," zašomrala. Nechcela tam zostať ani o minútu dlhšie.

Nemusela mu to hovoriť dvakrát, ale nedostali sa ďalej ako po svetlovlasú recepčnú pri výťahoch. Tá im rázne odporučila neísť do haly. Zjavne unikli informácie o jej napadnutí a ministerské prízemie teraz okupovala svorka novinárov, ktorí na ňu čakali ako krvilačné hyeny. Bailey vrhla na otca znepokojený pohľad. To posledné, čo teraz potrebovala, bolo, aby sa na ňu vrhli a spovedali ju z toho najtraumatickejšieho zážitku jej života, a to iba krátko po tom, čo sa to stalo.

Otec sa ihneď zvrtol na päte a ťahal ju za sebou späť do Potterovej kancelárie. Cítila na sebe pár tmavohnedých očí až od momentu, keď sa za nimi zatvorili dvere kancelárie. Potter bol, samozrejme, nahnevaný, že sa celá tá záležitosť dostala tak rýchlo von, ale v tej chvíli sa s tým nedalo nič robiť. Dovolil im použiť svoj krb a Bailey si uvedomila, že sa dokázala poriadne nadýchnuť až vo chvíli, keď stála vo vstupnej hale v otcovom dome.

 **ooOoo**

Jej pohľad dopadol na časopis pohodený na posteli. Zízala na svoju fotku na obálke a obrovský nápis hlásajúci: _Modelka sa stala obeťou nebezpečného stalkera_. Vstala z parapety, schmatla časopis a šmarila ho do koša pri písacom stole. Samozrejme, že o tom písali všetky čarodejnícke noviny a časopisy. Svoju manažérku prinútila podať vyhlásenie, pretože Bailey nebola ochotná postaviť sa pred novinárov a rozprávať o tom, čo sa stalo. Nebola ochotná ani znášať ich dotieravé otázky. Lenže čím dlhšie mlčala, tým úpornejšie sa snažili získať s ňou rozhovor.

Novinári jej spravili do života peklo. Bolo to úplne šialené. Nemohla sa nikam pohnúť bez toho, aby na ňu niekde nečíhali a ju už prestalo baviť dookola omieľať, že im nemôže podať žiadne informácie, kým sa vyšetrovanie neuzavrie. Keby bola vo svojom byte, nakúkali by jej snáď ešte aj do okien. Vedela, že by sa toho vôbec neštítili, ale v otcovom dome bola pred tými supmi chránená. To bol jeden z dôvodov, prečo zostala bývať v otcovom dome a nevrátila sa do svojho bytu. Druhým bolo to, že to jednoducho nedokázala. Ešte nie. Vedela, že strach, ktorý cítila, bol iracionálny, pretože Flint bol vo väzbe, ale nemohla si pomôcť. Logika v tomto prípade nefungovala a nadvládu prevzal strach.

Dni plynuli a ona v podstate iba čakala na pojednávanie na Wizengamonte, aby vypovedala o tom, čo sa stalo a aby po Flintovom odsúdení mohla celú toto záležitosť uzavrieť a hodiť za hlavu. Jej otec jej, samozrejme, poriadne vyčistil žalúdok za to, že zo seba neplánovane spravila živú návnadu, keď sa tak neuvážene rozhodla vybrať na nákupy sama. Lenže ona si naozaj myslela, že to Flint vzdal a že v záplave ľudí na najrušnejšej ulici v Londíne bude v bezpečí. Bola hlúpa. Mala vedieť, že ak na niekoho padne Flintov hľadáčil, nevzdá sa ho.

Takmer na túto chybu doplatila životom. Skutočne tomu verila. Keď totižto tesne pred zatknutím Flint vytiahol jej prútik, bola presvedčená, že jeho posledný akt šialenstva bude jej vražda. Ešte aj teraz ju striaslo, keď si na to spomenula. Nebyť Albusa, bolo by naisto po nej.

Povzdychla si a pokrútila hlavou. Snažila sa prikázať svojej hlave, aby na to neustále nemyslela, ale občas to inak nešlo. Celá tá epizóda s Flintom jej zanechala v ústach trpkú príchuť, ktorej sa nemohla zbaviť. No ešte oveľa trpkejšia príchuť jej zostala na jazyku pri pohľade na pergamen, ktorý teraz stískala v ruke. Dostala ho pred pár dňami a bol od jej mamy. Presne v dvoch riadkoch prejavila zhrozenie nad jej napadnutím a nádej, že je v poriadku. Ten zvyšok boli samé kvetnaté opisy akéhosi spa rezortu, kde sa práve vyvaľuje a míňa otcove peniaze. Ani nenaznačila, že by sa kvôli nej vrátila domov a uistila sa, že sa jej nič nestalo. Dokonca ani nenapísala, kde sa nachádza a mala dosť drzosti na to, aby sa jej opýtala, či by nemohla potiahnuť za nejaké nitky a zohnať jej tú najnovšiu dizajnérsku kabelku, na ktorú je už dva mesiace poradovník. Bailey si zúrivo zotrela slzy, ktoré sa jej proti jej vôli natlačili do očí a hrozili preliatím. Nechcela si pripustiť, že ju aj po toľkých rokoch mamino správanie zraniť, ale ten fakt sa nedal len tak ignorovať. Nahnevaná možno viac na seba ako na mamu roztrhala list a ten skončil presne na tom istom mieste ako časopis. V odpade.

S povzdychom si sadla na posteľ a zrak jej padol na nočný stolík. Po chvíľke zaváhania otvorila zásuvku a vytiahla z nej fotku, ktorú jej pred viac ako týždňom priniesol Scorpius. Jedným prstom pohladila lesklý povrch. Bála sa zistiť, čo znamenalo, že ju Albus po celé tie roky nosil v peňaženke. Ale záležalo na tom vôbec po tom všetkom, čo sa medzi nimi stalo? Hradba, ktorá oddeľovala ich svety, sa každým nepríjemným incidentom spevňovala a rástla tak do výšky ako do šírky. Nevedela si ani len predstaviť, ako by niečo také vôbec niekedy mohli preklenúť.

Nevedela, ako dlho by bola schopná civieť na tú fotku, keby ju nevyrušil škriatok, ktorý jej oznámil, že ju dole v hale čaká Potter. Bailey rýchlo odložila fotku späť do zásuvky a bežala na prízemie. Osteň sklamania, ktorú ju bodol, keď zbadala vo vstupnej hale pod schodami stáť Harryho Pottera, okamžite zatisla do úzadia. Alebo to bolo sklamanie zmiešané s úľavou? Už ani nevedela.

„Pán Potter," oslovila ho, keď zišla zo schodov. „Deje sa niečo?"

Nevedela si predstaviť, prečo prišiel k nej domov, ale ak sa už obťažoval, vedela, že to muselo byť niečo vážne. Zovrelo jej žalúdok.

„Prišiel som vás informovať o novinkách k prípadu."

Prižmúrila oči. „Mohli ste ma zavolať na ministerstvo."

„Radšej by som vám to povedal v súkromí."

Bailey sťažka preglgla a krátko trhla hlavou na znak, že mu dokonale porozumela. Naozaj to bolo niečo zlé. „Poďte," vyzvala ho, prešla okolo neho a viedla ho do obývacej miestnosti.

Keď sa obaja posadili na pohovku, ponúkla mu občerstvenie, čo okamžite odmietol. „Tak čo sa teda deje? Keďže ste tu, nepredpokladám, že ide o dobré správy."

Potter prikývol a zhlboka sa nadýchol, než začal rozprávať. „Pána Flinta sme vypočuli a ku všetkému sa priznal – k sledovaniu, listom, vyhrážkam a nakoniec aj k pokusu o únos a napadnutiu."

Bailey sa na neho nechápavo zamračila. „Ale to je dobré, nie?"

„Mohlo byť, ale nastali isté komplikácie."

Neopýtala sa ho aké, iba spýtavo zdvihla obočie.

„Spravili mu psychiatrické vyšetrenie a zistili, že okrem psychopatických čŕt vykazuje aj známky hraničnej poruchy osobnosti."

„Čo to znamená?" opýtala sa zaskočene. Toto naozaj nebolo to, čo očakávala.

„Nebudem vás zaťažovať tým, ako sa choroby prejavujú, aj tak na to nie som ten najpovolanejší, ale znamená to toľko, že jeho správanie bolo motivované mentálnymi poruchami," povedal a na chvíľu zmĺkol.

Bailey si ho napäto prezerala. „Prepodkladám, že teraz príde tá časť, ktorá sa mi nebude páčiť."

Potter prikývol. „Vzhľadom na nález jeho právnik prišiel s dohodou. Flint podpíše priznanie, dostane finančnú pokutu, podmienku a nariadenie psychiatricej liečby v opatere jeho rodičov."

Bailey skoro vyskočila z kože. „Čo?! Žiadne väzenie iba posraná podmienka a pokuta?"

„Myslel som si, že sa vám to nebude páčiť," zamumlal auror.

„Samozrejme, že sa mi to nepáči! To je.. to je...," vôbec nenachádzala slová. „Nemôžem uveriť, že vôbec majú žalúdok na to, aby také niečo navrhli. Po tom všetkom, čím som si musela kvôli nemu prejsť! V noci sa stále budím, mávam nočné mory a nie som schopná vrátiť sa do vlastného bytu, premerlina!"

Potter chápavo prikývol hlavou. „Rozumiem vám, ale ak to odmietnete, musíte rátať s tým, že ten prípad pôjde pred Wizengamont a pojednávania zväčša nebývajú príjemná skúsenosť."

„S tým rátam, pán Potter," tvrdohlavo odvetila, jej hlas bol chladný a tvrdý ako oceľ. „Hoci by som sa súdu veľmi rada vyhla, nie som ochotná pristúpiť na ich podmienky. Viete, čo urobil Rose a viete, čo spôsobil mne. Jeho rodičia ten incident s Rose zamietli pod koberec a týmto ľuďom mám dôverovať, že ho udržia na uzde a že sa nič podobné už nestane? A ktovie o koľkých podobných prídpadoch, ktoré spôsobil, ani netušíme. Vôbec by ma neprekvapilo, keby sme my dve neboli jediné."

„Myslím, že v tomto máte pravdu. Človek s jeho osobnosťou a poruchami... je viac ako pravdepodobné, že nie ste jediné," odvetil. „Jeho právnik v tejto chvíli hovorí s vaším právnikom, ale chcel som, aby chcel som vám to prísť povedať osobne. A znova zdôrazňujem, že súd môže byť naozaj nepríjemný, tak si svoje rozhodnutie dobre premyslite. Ste známa, určite sa to veľmi nafúkne a budete pod drobnohľadom."

„Ja som _stále_ pod drobnohľadom," zdôraznila. „Premyslela som si to a svoj názor nezmením."

„Dobre, ale poraďte sa aj so svojím právnikom, on potom oznámi vaše definitívne rozhodnutie. A otca by som na vašom mieste tiež nevynechal."

Bailey nadvihla obočie a čudovala sa, čo mala znamenať tá posledná veta. Myslí si, že ju v tom otec bude podporovať, alebo sa jej to bude snažiť vyhovoriť? Ona sama nevedela. „Čo by ste poradili svojej dcére, keby bola na mojom mieste?"

Potter vyzeral jej otázkou úprimne zaskočený a chvíľu premýšľal. „Opýtal by som sa jej, či by chcela, aby si niečím podobným prešiel aj niekto iný a aby sa riadila podľa svojej odpovede."

„Predpokladala som, že to bude niečo také."

Jeho tvárou sa mihol jemný úsmev. „Sme predsa chrabromilčania," povedal, potom pokračoval tichým, vážnym hlasom. „To, čo chcete urobiť, je odvážne."

Muklovia a čarodejníci o nej už povedali kadejaké veci, ale ešte nikto ju neobvinil z niečoho, čo je také vlastné chrabromilčanom. Pokrútila hlavou. „Nie som odvážna."

„Chystáte sa prejsť celým tým bolestivým procesom, aj keď by ste nemuseli. Myslím si, že je to odvážne."

„Ale ja to nerobím preto, aby viac nikoho nenapadol. Chcem ho dostať za mreže, lebo si to zaslúži. Chcem sa mu pomstiť."

Potter pokrčil plecami. „To váš čin nerobí o nič menej odvážnym."

 **ooOoo**

Blaise Zabini súhlasil s jej rozhodnutím odmietnuť dohodu a podporil ju. Z rovnakého dôvodu aký mala ona. Z pomsty. Koniec koncov boli slizolinčania. Jej otec však nebol jediný, kto ju podporil. Rose so Scorpiusom jej veľmi intenzívne prízvukovali, že robí správnu vec. Snáď preto, aby si to náhodou nerozmyslela. Rose bola dokonca ochotná svedčiť proti nemu a vyrozprávať, čo sa jej stalo v Rokforte.

Hoci ju Potter vyroval, že podobné súdne procesy sa môžu ťahať celé týždne či mesiace, ich prípad to nebol. Mala pocit, že to bol práve on, kto zaťahal za nitky a zariadil, aby medzi jednotlivými pojednávaniami nebol príliš veľký časový odstup. Mala ten nazvláštnejší pocit, keď na súde za ňou sedel celý klan Potterovcov a časť Weasleyovcov, prejavujúc jej podporu, o akej sa jej ani nesnívalo. Veď predsa, kto by čakal, že dve najslávnejšie rodiny, ktoré sa stali pomaly synonymom chrabromilu, budú stáť na strane slizolinčanky a ešte k tomu dcéry Blaisa Zabiniho? Dokonca aj Albus bol na každom jednom pojednávaní, ale Bailey si zakázala premýšľať nad tým a príliš to analyzovať.

Hoci vypovedať pre ňu vôbec nebolo jednoduché a viackrát sa jej nepodarilo zadržať návaly sĺz, pocit, že v tom nie je sama, jej pomohol viac, než očakávala. Všetci jej vraveli, aké veľké šance má, že vyhrá súd a Flint skončí za mrežami, ale ona tomu nebola ochotná uveriť, kým sa to naozaj nestane. A keď členovia Wizengamontu konečne vyslovili svoj verdikt, neradovala sa s ostatnými. Viac ako šťastie pocítila úľavu a vyčerpanie.

Hneď po vynesení rozsudku bol Flint vzatý do väzby a Bailey pocítila na pleci niečiu ruku. Zvrtla sa a zadívala sa do otcovej tváre. Vyzeral spokojne, ale nie šťastne a ona tušila, že veľmi dobre vedel, čo teraz cíti. Mlčky ju objal, aby sa mohla vyplakať na jeho pleci. Potom ju prenechal rozžiarenej Rose, ktorá na ňu okamžite skočila a snažila sa ju rozpučiť vo svojom náručí. Keď ju konečne pustila, Bailey si roztržito zotierala slzy z líc.

„Prečo plačeš, veď si vyhrala?" opýtal sa jej Tom, ktorý sa k nej prebojoval cez všetkých jej priateľov.

Pokrčila plecami. „Neviem. Asi je to z únavy a napätia. Nemôžem uveriť, že to mám za sebou."

„Pôjdeme oslavovať?" spýtala sa Lily, keď vykukla spoza Tomovho pleca. Bailey sa zdalo, že už je z nich oficiálny párik.

„Jasné!" vyhŕkla Rose nadšene. „To je super nápad. Pôjdeme si niekam sadnúť a oslávime to."

Bailey sa vďačne usmiala, ale záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Ja sa k vám určite nepridám, som príliš unavená. Chcem ísť len domov a spať."

Nikto sa ju nesnažil presvedčiť, nech si to rozmyslí. Asi na nej bolo to vyčerpanie vidieť. Rýchlo sa so všetkými rozlúčila a nechala otca, nech ju odvedie domov. Neušlo jej, ako vďačne kývol hlavou Potterovi, keď okolo neho prechádzali. Bailey padol zrak na jeho mladšieho syna, ktorý stál vedľa neho, ale skoro okamžite sa odvrátila. Teraz nebol ten pravý čas na úvahy o ňom.

 **ooOoo**

Jej život sa upokojil a pomaly sa začínal dostávať do zabehaných koľají. Keďže vedela, že by sa čoskoro mala vrátiť do práce a prestať zaháľať, a neskutočne sa na to tešila, rozhodla sa, že ten krátky čas, kým ešte zostane v Londýne, strávi v otcovom dome. Nevidela dôvod na návrat do svojho bytu nehovoriac o tom, že sa tam necítila dobre, keď bola sama. Keď sa v budúcnosti znova rozhodne prísť domov, jej byt na ňu bude čakať a snáď sa jej strach dovtedy vytratí.

Po konci pojednávania a Flintovom odsúdení ešte chvíľu trvalo, kým záujem novinárov o ňu opadol, ale aj tak sa to stalo skôr, než sa Bailey nádejala. Preto keď ju Rose poprosila, aby s ňou a Ericou vyrazila na strastiplnú púť po londýnskych svadobných salónoch, aby našla svadobné šaty, ochotne a veľmi rada súhlasila. Obe priateľky ju vydvihli v sobotu ráno v otcovom dome a vybrali sa na misiu. Hoci nákupy sú zvyčajne fajn, po pár hodinách sa stávajú únavné a nudné, ale Bailey sa snažila udržať si dobrú náladu, čomu dopomohlo šampanské a jahody so šľahačkou, ktoré im ponúkli v jednom zo salónov.

Rose našla svoje vysnívané šaty presne o pol tretej. Bailey to vydedukovala z toho, ako sa pustila do plaču, keď sa postavila na podstavec a uvidela sa v jednom z tých obrovských zrkadiel. Rose bola šťastná, Erica bola šťastná a Bailey cítila veľmi silnú zmes radosti a žiarlivosti. Očakávala to však, bola koniec koncov slizolinčanka.

Keď s Ericou čakala, kým Rose v obchode vezmú miery, aby jej mohli šaty ušiť na mieru, už asi stýkrát jej padol zrak na Ericino zväčšujúce sa brucho.

„Prestaň na mňa zízať," so smiechom ju napomenula a Bailey zodvihla hlavu.

„To sa nedá! Nemôžem uveriť, že to je už na tebe tak vidieť," vydýchla Bailey fascinovane. „Takže... s Jamesom je všetko v poriadku?" opýtala sa váhavo. „Doteraz som nemala možnosť opýtať sa ťa na to kvôli tomu procesu s Flintom... Vyzeráš spokojne a vyrovnane."

„A šťastne," dodala Erica a široko sa na ňu usmiala. „Keď som mu povedala o dieťati, asi ako každý normálny človek spanikáril. Ani som mu to nezazlievala a nebola by som mu zazlievala, ani keby sa na mňa vykašľal. Nechal si istý čas na rozmyslenie a keď za mnou prišiel, povedal mi, že nechce, aby som si to dieťa nechala vziať, že by som mala byť za neho vďačná aj napriek všetkým okolnostiam. A povedal mi, že to chce skúsiť."

Bailey bola úprimne prekvapená. V pozitívnom slova zmysle. „Váu," zarazene vydýchla. „Asi ťa má naozaj rád, keď je ochotný to skúsiť."

Erica sklonila hlavu a so začervenanými lícami pokrčila plecami. „Asi."

V tej chvíli už vyšla z kabínky Rose, ktorá žiarila ako vianočný stromček. „Tak, môžeme ísť," zavelila a Bailey s Ericou okamžite vstali z kresiel. „Pozývam vás na neskorý obed. Scorpius si išiel dnes kúpiť oblek, tak sme sa dohodli, že keď skončíme so šatami, pôjdeme si všetci niekam sadnúť. Ako poďakovanie."

„Za toto nám nemusíš ďakovať, Rose, to je samozrejmé," namietla Erica a Bailey si všimla, ako mimovoľne prešla rukou po vypuklom brušku. Ešte pred pár týždňami rozhodne žiadne pozitívne pocity voči tomu dieťaťu necítila, a ona premýšľala, či túto zmenu spôsobil Jamesov postoj k nemu.

„Ale dobrým obedom nepohrdneme," doplnila ju Bailey veselo. V tej chvíli jej vôbec nedošlo, že ani Scorpius nepôjde na nákupy úplne sám, tak ako nešla Rose. A kto iný by mu mal asistovať, ak nie jeho najlepší priateľ a jeho brat?

Keď vošli do reštaurácie, kde mali rezervovaný stôl a uvidela ho tam, srdce jej skočilo do krku. Zmocnila sa ju túžba zvrtnúť sa a odísť, ale zakázila si to. Rose si nezaslúžila, aby jej skazila pekný deň svojimi problémami a obavami. Jednoducho si ho nebude všímať a ak s ňou bude mať nejaký problém, Rose aspoň bude vidieť, že ona sa snaží... na rozdiel od neho.

Scropius si ich všimol prvý a keď podišli k ich stolu, všetci okamžite vstali, aby sa privítali. Rose a Erica pobozkali svojich partnerov a Bailey zostala civieť na Albusa. Cítila sa ako idiot, keď Scorpius s Jamesom odtiahli pre svoje priateľky stoličky, aby sa mohli pohodlne usadiť k stolu. Trochu zahanbene sa vrhla na jednu z prázdnych stoličiek a vtedy jej to trklo. Či už to bola náhoda alebo to jej takzvaní priatelia urobili naschvál, už pri prvom pohľade jej bolo jasné, že bude musieť sedieť vedľa Albusa, pretože to bolo jediné voľné miesto, ktoré zostalo. V duchu zanadávala tými najhrubšími výrazmi, aké poznala a plánovala Rose nastoknúť na hrdzavý kôl, hneď ako na to dostane príležitosť.

Úplne zaujatá svojím vnútorným pobúrením si nevšimla, že ona nebola jediná, kto siahol po tej istej stoličke. A preto keď sa jej ruka stretla s mužskou, od ľaku skoro vyskočila z kože. Vzpurne sa pozrela do Albusových tmavých očí. Ešte aj o stoličku sa s ňou chce handrkovať? Bailey si zaumienila, že neustúpi, ale ani to nebolo potrebné, pretože na jej ohromný šok stoličku odtiahol a čakal, aby ju pre ňu mohol zasunúť. Bailey sa začudovane pozrela na ich priateľov, ale ich výrazy jej veľmi nepomohli, pretože boli rovnako prekvapení ako ona. Zahryzla si do pery a bez ďalšieho predlžovania si sadla. Keď sa Albus usadil vedľa nej, telo jej úplne stuhlo napätím. Vedela, že to bude dlhý obed.


	20. Chapter 20

Obed nebol úplná nočná mora, ale nebolo to ani niečo, čo by si túžila zopakovať. Rozhodla sa správať ako dospelá žena a hodiť všetky problémy medzi ňou a Albusom za hlavu, aby mohla prežiť pokojné chvíle s priateľmi. Problém bol v tom, že nech sa akokoľvek snažila, jeho blízkosť ju natoľko rozptyľovala, že jednoducho nebola vôbec schopná sústrediť sa na obsah rozhovoru. Prevažne sa zmohla iba na jediné – stuhnuto sedela na svojom mieste a vnímala vedľa seba Albusovu prítomnosť. Cítila sa, ako keby mala šestnásť a nie takmer dvadsaťšesť. Bolo trápne, že ju dokázal takto oblbnúť.

Našťastie pri stole bolo dosť ľudí, ktorí udržiavali konverzáciu, takže jej asistenciu až tak súrne nepotrebovali. No uvedomovala si Rosine naliehavé pohľady, z čoho usúdila, že si jej červenovlasá kamarátka musela jej mlčanlivosť všimnúť. Ale čo iné od nej čakala?

„Maledivy nám odporučila Bailey. Pred pár rokmi tam bola fotiť nejakú kampaň a hovorila, že to tam je nádherné. Však?"

„Bailey?"

„Bailey!"

Bailey sa strhla a zaskočene sa pozrela na Rose, ktorá na ňu nechápavo hľadela. A ona nebola jediná, kto na ňu civel. „Hm?" vydala zo seba. Cítila, ako jej začínajú ružovieť líca. „Zamyslela som sa," zahanbene zašomrala ospravedlnenie. Ani nevedela, koho sa tam vlastne snažila oklamať. Aj Albus musel vedieť, že bola taká nesvoja kvôli nemu. On bol totiž jediný, kto by jej tam mohol vadiť.

„Hovorila som, že si nám odporučila na svadobnú cestu Maledivy," zopakovala Rose.

Bailey prikývla a pokúsila sa o úsmev. „Áno, je to tam fantastické. Môžeš si prenajať vlastnú chatku priamo v mori a skákať z obývačky rovno do vody. Príroda je tam nádherná a ľudia veľmi milí. Určite sa vám tam bude páčiť."

„Za tú sumu, ktorá sa objavila na účte, v to naozaj dúfam," zahundral Scorpius.

Bailey prevrátila oči. „Ako keby si mal hlboko do vrecka. A vlastne míňaš rodinný majetok, nie svoje vlastné peniaze."

„Som jedináčik, aj tak to všetko zdedím ja, takže sú to vlastne moje peniaze."

Odfrkla si. „Nie, kým žijú tvoji rodičia."

„Naozaj sa budeme baviť o peniazoch?" ozvala sa Erica, ktorá doteraz mlčala. Aspoň tak sa Bailey zdalo, ale ona v tej chvíli práve nebola najspoľahlivejší pozorovateľ.

O rozhovor pri stole znova rýchlo stratila záujem a sústredila sa skôr na jedlo na tanieri. Prekvapene sa pozrela na svoju hovädziu sviečkovú. Kedy si ju, dokotla, objednala? Veď hovädzie ani nemala rada! Povzdychla si a v duchu nad sebou prevrátila oči. Pustila sa do jedla a pomaly s nechuťou prežúvala. Sústredila sa hlavne na to, aby nedala najavo, ako veľmi jej to jedlo nechutí. Bolo to stokrát lepšie, než premýšľať nad Albusom.

Prekvapilo ju, ak nie priam šokovalo, že sa zúčastnil každého jej súdneho pojednávania s Flintom, ale ešte snáď ešte viac fakt, že vždy stál aj s ostatnými jej priateľmi pri nej. Všetkým muselo byť jasné, že jej tým vyjadruje svoju podporu. Odvtedy prešlo už niekoľko dní a ona bola pripravená čeliť rovnakému Albusovi ako pred jeho prevratnou zmenou. Zdalo sa však, že sa k svojim barbarským spôsobom a neustálym urážkam nemienil vrátiť. Skoro to vyzeralo, že sa pokúša vyvesiť bielu zástavu a zakopať vojnovú sekeru. A Bailey nedokázala pochopiť prečo. Čo vyvolalo túto nečakanú zmenu? Prečo sa po rokoch jeho zášť takto náhle vytratila?

Samozrejme, stále jej chodila po rozume jej fotografia, ktorú jej dal Scorpius a ktorú mal vraj Albus v peňaženke. Ani vo svojej bujnej fantázii nevedela prísť na mnoho dôvodov, prečo by ju Albus vlastnil, keď ju tak veľmi nenávidel. A tie, ktoré jej skrsli v hlave, rezolútne odmietla, pretože boli jednoducho absurdné.

„Už sa neviem dočkať. Pripravujeme kúzlo, ktoré udrží všetkých hostí v teple, aj keď bude recepcia a sobáš vonku v záhrade na Malfoy Manore," rapotala Rose a zasnene si povzdychla. „Škoda, že nám nevyšlo to s Rokfortom."

„Vy ste sa chceli vziať v škole?" znechutene sa opýtal James a neveriacky sa pozrel na svoju sesternicu. „Len tebe by mohlo napadnúť, že to najvhodnejšie miesto na svadbu je škola."

„Netvár sa tak! Len si spomeň, ako úžasne vždy vyzerala Veľká sieň cez Vianoce. Bolo by to skvelé."

„Cez Vianoce je škola až na pár výnimiek prázdna, tak prečo to nevyšlo?" opýtala sa Erica. „McGonagallka ťa mala vždy rada, neverím, že by ti nevyšla v ústrety."

Rose sa nepatrne usmiala a pokrčila plecami. „Vlastne súhlasila, ale keď sme nad tým začali so Scorpiusom seriózne premýšľať, zistili sme, že by to bolo príliš komplikované. Ani jeden z nás nemá čas celé dni stráviť v Rokforte a dohliadať na prípravy. A aj svadobnú agentku treba kontrolovať."

„Ak s niečím potrebuješ pomôcť, len povedz. S Bailey sme ti k dispozícii," ponúkla sa.

„So mnou nerátaj," ihneď povedala Bailey. Až keď to z nej vyletelo, uvedomila si, ako ostro tie slová vyzneli. „Nebudem tu," rýchlo vysvetlila. „Už sa musím vrátiť do práce a do normálneho života. Aj tak som tu zostala dlhšie, než som pôvodne chcela."

„Och," sklamane si povzdychla Rose. „Kedy sa chceš vrátiť do Paríža?"

Mykla plecom. „Niekedy začiatkom septembra. Ešte by som tu chcela osláviť narodeniny, a potom sa vraciam späť do práce. Moja agentka mi už vyvoláva a posiela ponuky na fotenia."

Keď sa konečne rozhovor stočil na inú tému, Bailey si vydýchla úľavou. Normálne jej pozornosť neprekážala, veď to bola denno-denná súčasť jej profesie, ale v súčasnej situácii jej to nevyhovovalo. Rozhodla sa veľmi nezapájať do ďalšieho rozhovoru a to nielen preto, že sa ťažko sústredila na jeho obsah, ale aj preto, že na to jednoducho nemala chuť. Občas povedala nejaký komentár, najmä keď sa pri stole začal preberať vzťah medzi Lily a Tomom, ale inak bola väčšinu času ticho. Podobne ako Albus. Priala si, aby si ho nebola tak veľmi všímala, ale nemohla si pomôcť. Okupoval celú jej myseľ a nedalo sa proti tomu bojovať.

Zlom nastal vo chvíli, keď im doniesli dezerty. Naozaj dúfala, že to po hlavnom chode zabalia, ale partia si obed na rozdiel od nej užívala, takže sa domov neťahali. Nechcela byť taká asociálka a odísť skôr ako statní, a tak sa rozhodla ešte chvíľu trpieť. Potom však pred ňu položili čokoládovú penu s jahodami a šľahačkou. Načiahla sa po lyžičke vo viere, že cukor v krvi jej zdvihne náladu, ale jej ruka sa dotkla niečoho teplého a mäkkého. Albusovej ruky. Od ľaku a pravdepodobne aj nervov vyskočila zo stoličky, vykoktala chabé ospravedlnenie a vyletela z reštaurácie, ako keby ju naháňali všetci pekelní psy.

Samozrejme, že jej reakcia bola totálne neprimeraná a vedela si predstaviť, že nejedného jej kamaráta pri stole donútila zamyslieť sa nad jej duševným zdravím. Veď stačil jediný dotyk Albusovej ruky a bola z toho na prášky. Nevedela to dostatočne ospravedlniť ani sama pred sebou tobôž nie pred niekym iným. A tak poodišla pár krokov od okien reštaurácie, oprela sa o stenu budovy a premýšľala nad tým, aký cvok sa z nej stal. Hanbila sa, keď si spomenula na prekvapené pohľady všetkých pri stole. Sťažka si povzdychla, odtiahla sa od steny a začala kráčať po ulici. Bola príliš vynervovaná na to, aby dokázala stáť na jednom mieste. Potrebovala sa hýbať.

 **ooOoo**

Bola taká ponorená do vlastných myšlienok, že úplne prestala vnímať čas a absolútne si neuvedomila, že bola vonku tak dlho. Pripomenuli jej to až hodiny na jednom z množstva londýnskych kostolov. Keď začali odbíjať šiestu, neveriacky vyvalila oči na ručičky ciferníka a v duchu zanadávala. Vrátiť sa do reštaurácie po vlastných by jej trvalo večnosť, a tak rýchlo našla tmavé skryté miesto, z ktorého sa premiestnila. Napadlo jej, či ju tam ostatní vôbec ešte čakali, alebo to vzdali a pobrali sa domov. Nezazlievala by im to a ani by ju to vôbec netrápilo, keby si tam tak hlúpo nebola zabudla kabelku.

Vyšla spoza rohu. Od reštaurácie ju delilo už iba niekoľko desiatok metrov, keď konečne zodvihla hlavu a prestala zamyslene civieť na chodník. Takmer sa potkla na poklope, keď v diaľke uvidela Albusa. Stál neďaleko dvier do reštaurácie a fakčil cigaretu. Zamračila sa, keď sa jej roztriasol žalúdok.

Chvíľu premýšľala nad tým, že by sa nenápadne vytratila, kým ju ešte nezbadal, ale ani nestihla tú myšlienku dokončiť v hlave a už na sebe cítila jeho pohľad. Nervózne si zahryzla do spodnej pery, ale nespomalila. Pokúsila sa okolo neho presť, ako keby tam nebol, a vojsť do reštaurácie, ale, samozrejme, zastavil ju.

„Už tam nie sú," povedal jej a ona zastala. „Išli domov."

Otočila sa k nemu a zarazene sa na neho zadívala. „Tak čo tu potom robíš?"

Vydýchol z úst kúdoľ dymu a nonšalantne pokrčil plecami. V hlave jej skrslo, že naposledy ho videla fajčiť na tom osudnom plese v Rokforte. Po tom, čo sa spolu vyspali. Tá spomienka jej na dobrej nálade rozhodne nepridala.

„Ponúkol som sa, že na teba počkám." Z podpazuchy vytiahol jej malú kabelku a podal jej ju. „Zabudla si si ju tam."

S nadvihnutým obočím ju od neho vzala. „Rose mi ju mohla kedykoľvek priniesť domov alebo som si po ňu mohla ísť ja," celkom logicky podotkla. Potom zašomrala: „Nemusel si tu zostať."

Znova trhol plecami a Bailey sa rozhodla, že zdupká skôr, než sa medzi nimi rozhostí trápne ticho. „No ja teda už-"

„Ako sa máš?" nečakane jej skočil do reči a zabránil jej tak v rýchlom úniku.

Zaskočene zamrkala. To bola od neho naozaj zvláštna otázka.

„Myslím po tom všetkom s Flintom."

„Och," pokrčila plecami. „Asi tak, ako sa dá očakávať,"

Albus krátko prikývol a potiahol si z cigarety. „Rose vravela, že si sa nevrátila do svojho bytu, ale že si zostala bývať s otcom."

Prižmúrila na neho oči. Mal to byť výsmech? Mienil ju zhadzovať kvôli tomu, že sa po tej traume obávala vrátiť domov a žiť sama? Jeho tón však vôbec nebol posmešný, no nechcelo sa jej veriť, že to myslel úprimne. Nevedela, čo si má o jeho otázkach myslieť. „Zanedlho aj tak odchádzam. Nevidím zmysel v tom, aby som sa na tých pár dní znova sťahovala."

„Jasné. Iste." Dofajčil cigaretu, odhodil ju na zem a zašliapol špičkou topánky. Bailey sa nad jeho konaním zamračila, ale rozhodla sa nekomentovať to. Ak niekto rozpúta hádku, ona to rozhodne nebude. „Ideš teraz domov?"

Prikývla.

„Odprevadím ťa," ponúkol sa.

Bailey nadvihla obočie. „Kam?"

„Na miesto, odkiaľ sa premiestniš," odvetil, ako keby to bolo samozrejmé. Na tejto situácii však nebolo nič samozrejmé. Absolútne nič.

Po rýchlom zvažovaní si povedala, že jeho rozhodnutie nebude spochybňovať, ani sa nebude pýtať na jeho dôvody. Úplne jej bude stačiť, keď sa konečne dostane z jeho blízkosti. To bol jej cieľ, ktorý bol pre ňu dôležitejší, než okamžite sa dozvedieť odpovede na svoje otázky.

„Ako chceš," zamrmlala. Zvrtla sa a začala kráčať po ulici. Albus sa k nej pridal a mlčky ju sprevádzal až do jednej z prázdnych bočných uličiek. Toto muselo byť bez debaty jedno z najčudnejších stretnutí s Albusom, aké za tie roky absolvovala. Keď sa už mala premiestniť, nebola si úplne istá, ako sa s ním rozlúčiť, a tak sa k nemu otočila a bez pozdravu zmizla.

Keď sa premiestnila do otcovho domu, vyliezla na poschodie do svojej izby a mlčky si sadla na posteľ. O čo mu vôbec išlo? Nikto sa bez príčiny nezačne správať úplne inak ako doteraz. Nikto sa len tak pre nič za nič neotočí o stoosemdesiat stupňov a Albus už vôbec nie. Tak čo za tým bolo?

Vedela, že kým sa neopýta jeho, odpovede nedostane. Siahla do zásuvky nočného stolíka a vytiahla odtiaľ fotografiu, ktorú jej priniesol Scorpius. Položila ju pred seba a zízala na ňu. Neodvážila sa dúfať, ale... Aké iné vysvetlenie existovalo? Prečo by nosil so sebou toľké roky jej fotku, keby...? Nie. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a potriasla hlavou. Odmietala sa správať ako naivná zamilovaná tínedžerka. Bolo by to hlúpe a úplne pod jej úroveň.

Keď sa v jej izbe zrazu zhmotnil škriatok, Bailey sa strhla a zamračila sa na malú zelenú osôbku. „Čo chceš?!" vyštekla, no ihneď svoj podráždený tón oľutovala.

„Pán Blaise vás volať do knižnice," odvetil, hlboko sa uklonil a s puknutím zmizol z jej izby.

Bailey vstala a vyšla na chodbu. Čudovala sa, čo môže byť také dôležité, aby si ju otec musel takto formálne zavolať. Mohol predsa prísť k nej do izby. Všetko pochopila, akonáhle vstúpila do knižnice. Jej otec totižt nebol sám. Bola tam s ním Daphne Greengrasová.

„Čo si chcel otec?" opýtala sa, akonáhle rozrazila dvere do knižnice a vrútila sa dnu. Keď uvidela sedieť v kresle štíhlu blondínu, zarazila sa a zastala. Daphne bola dokonca krajšia ako jej oslňujúca sestra a dlhé svetlé vlasy a porcelánovú pokožku jej Bailey úprimne závidela.

Rýchlo sa prebrala z prekvapenia a usmiala sa na ich hosťa. „Nevedela som, že máme návštevu."

„Daphne prišla len pred chvíľou a rozhodli sme sa, že sa pôjdeme navečerať niekam von. Pridáš sa k nám?"

Pýtal sa jej, či mala chuť byť piate koleso na voze na rande svojho vlastného otca? To určite! Nevedela, či pozvať ju bol otcov alebo Daphnin nápad, ale asistenciu pri randení rozhodne ani jeden z nich nepotreboval, nehovoriac o tom, že ani nebola ochotná poskytnúť takéto služby.

„Vlastne som už jedla. Boli sme s Rose kúpiť svadobné šaty a potom sme si dali neskorý obed," vysvetlila. „Ale vy sa zabavte."

Jej otec nevyzeral úplne presvedčene. „Nebude ti vadiť, keď zostaneš v dome sama?"

Och, takže odtiaľto vietor fúkal. Pokrútila hlavou. „Budem v pohode."

„Určite?"

Prevrátila oči. „Určite."

Blaise vyzeral stále nerozhodne. Vymenil si pohľad s Daphne, ktorá pokrčila plecami, a potom sa otočila k nej. „Bailey," oslovila ju, „dúfala som, že sa k nám pridáš, aby sme sa mohli trochu lepšie spoznať. Tvoj otec mi o tebe veľa hovoril."

„Och," zaskočene vyhŕkla. „To by som naozaj rada, ale mala som fakt dlhý deň. Necháme to na inokedy? Len mi dajte dopredu vedieť kedy," dodala ešte, aby im, ale najmä otcovi, dala jasne najavo, že sa spoločnej večeri nevyhýba. Naozaj by nebola rada, keby si jej nová potenciálna nevlastná mama myslela, že proti nej niečo má. V porovnaní s jej mamou je akákoľvek žena, s ktorou by si jej otec začal, krok vpred.

Treba povedať, že Daphne vyzerala skutočne sklamane, čo Bailey tak trochu prekvapilo, ale jej otec nevyzeral nahnevane. Už mu raz povedala, že ak chce s niekým randiť, má jej stopercentné požehnanie, takže dúfala, že si nebude myslieť, že si to zrazu rozmyslela.

„No dobre, ako chceš. Ale keby si náhodou-"

„Začala blázniť, pretože som sama doma a dostala záchvat paniky?" dokončila namiesto neho. Urobila grimasu a pokrútila hlavou. „Budem v poriadku. Nie som zas až taký veľký cvok."

„Bailey, nikdy som nepovedal, že si cvok," oponoval jej zachmúrene.

Prevrátila oči. „Viem. Povedala som to, aby si to nemyslela Daphne."

Blondínka na ňu zaskočene vyvalila oči, ktoré obrátila najprv na jej otca, a potom na ňu. „To by som si o tebe nikdy nepomyslela!" rýchlo, dôrazne sa bránila. Bailey sa uškrnula. Na jej zmysel pre humor si blondína bude musieť zvyknúť.

„Len som žartovala," upokojila ju a zberala sa na odchod. „Zabavte sa," zvolala cez plece, ale potom zastala a zvrtla sa. „O jedenástej doma, mladý pán, a nezabudni – neurob nič, čo by som neurobila ja." Keď uvidela, ako sa otcove oči rozšírili hrôzou, potom neveriackosťou a nakoniec pobavením, zaklonila hlavu a za hlučného smiechu utiekla do svojej izby. Raz za čas nezaškodilo vystreliť si z vlastného otca.

 **ooOoo**

Prešiel týždeň, ktorý Bailey zväčša strávila pripravovaním sa do práce. Dostať sa späť do formy po viac než dvoch mesiacoch ničnerobenia nebolo vôbec jednoduché a ona sa preklínala za to, že sa počas voľna rozhodla úplne vykašľať na posilku. Zvyšok času strávila plánovaním svojej malej narodeninovej oslavy, hoci plánovanie je asi silné slovo. Rozhodla sa, že nebude robiť žiadny cirkus a pripraví iba malé občerstvenie pre pár najbližších priateľov, čo jej nezabralo veľa času, pretože, povedzme si úprimne, jej priatelia sa dali spočítať na prstoch jednej maximálne dvoch rúk. Nuž a ten zvyšok, ktorý jej zostal, využila na premýšľanie. O Albusovi... aké prekvapenie, však? Jeho správanie a ich rozhovor pred reštauráciou jej nešli z hlavy. Nechcela mu dovoliť, aby znova takto zasiahol do jej života, ale nemohla si pomôcť. _Musela_ nad tým premýšľať. Najmä kvôli tomu bola celkom rada, že sa znova vráti do Paríža a do práce. A že bude ďaleko od neho.

Jej milostný život bol totálne v troskách, alebo lepšie povedané vôbec neexistoval, ale aspoň jej otec vyzeral konečne šťastne. Až teraz, keď ho videla s Daphne, uvedomila si, že doteraz ho vlastne nikdy nevidela šťastného a vôbec sa tomu nečudovala. Nešlo jej do hlavy, ako vôbec prežil s jej matkou celé tie roky. Veď ona sama odišla z domu pri prvej príležitosti, ktorú dostala.

Keď nadišiel deň jej narodenín, Bailey sa prinútila mať dobrú náladu a svojich pár hostí privítala so širokým úsmevom na tvári. Úsmev jej však nevydržal dlho. Stratil sa presne vo chvíli, keď zazvonil zvonček a na prahu stál okrem Rose a Scorpiusa aj jeden votrelec. Albus rozhodne nebol pozvaný a ona nemohla uveriť, že ho Rose dotiahla so sebou. Nemala najmenšie pochybnosti o tom, že to bola práve ona, pretože Scorpius ju v takýchto veciach rešpektoval. Jeho snúbenica sa však rada vŕtala vo veciach, ktoré sa jej ani v najmenšom netýkali.

Zdráhavo ich pustila do vstupnej haly a navigovala do obývačky. Rose však chytila za lakeť a stiahla ju k sebe.

„Hneď sme tam," s falošne sladkým úsmevom povedala, keď sa k nej Scorpius a Albus otočili s nadvihnutými obrvami.

Len čo boli obaja z dosluchu, namierila na Rose svoj spravodlivý hnev. „Keď som povedala, že oslava je malá a budú tam iba najbližší priatelia, nebolo to pre teba dosť jasné?" zasyčala.

Rose pokrčila plecami. Vôbec sa netvárila previnilo. Ani trochu. „Je môj spoločník."

„Na to máš svojho snúbenca, nie?"

Prevrátila nad ňou oči. „Ale no ták! Snaží sa! Alebo to nevidíš? To mu nemôžeš aspoň ísť naproti?"

Tento raz vyzerala Bailey naozaj zarazene. „O čom hovoríš?"

„Naozaj si si nevšimla, že sa jeho správanie zmenilo? Minimálne na tom obede, keď sme išli zháňať svadobné šaty, ti to muselo dôjsť."

Samozrejme, že si to všimla. Znamenalo to však, že to ocenila alebo chcela? Nie. Bailey s ním skončila a bola by rada, keby to konečne došlo aj ostatným ľuďom - konkrétne Rose, ktorá v sebe z nejakého dôvodu stále živila nádej, že sa ich shakespearovská romanca neskončí dvojnásobnou samovraždou. Samozrejme, iba metaforickou.

„Je mi jedno, ako sa teraz ku mne správa, Rose. Nechcem s ním mať už nič spoločné a nechcem sa s ním vôbec stretávať. Najspokojnejšia som bola, keď som bola v Paríži ďaleko od neho a ani som si naňho nespomenula."

„Pche! Obe vieme, že to nie je pravda."

Bailey stisla pery, tento raz naozaj nahnevaná. Nemohla ju jednoducho nechať klamať a nešpárať sa v tom? „Rose, ide tu o _môj_ život, a bola by som rada, keby si rešpektovala moje rozhodnutie a prestala sa do toho starať."

Rose na Bailey chvíľu zízala s otvorenými ústami a povzdychla si. Sklopila zrak a keď sa na ňu znova pozrela, na tvári mala smutný výraz. „Nevedela som, že to myslíš vážne. Prepáč."

„Myslím to vážne," prikývla Bailey. „Konečne som sa dostala do bodu, keď po tom všetkom, čo urobil, ho chcem navždy vytesniť zo svojho života. Keď som sem prišla, hovorila som si, že by sme mohli byť aspoň priatelia a chcela som náš vzťah napraviť, ale teraz s ním nechcem mať už nič spoločné."

„Dobre," hlesla Rose a zadívala sa smerom k obývačke. Nerozhodne tam postávala a hrýzla si peru. „Pošlem ho preč. Vysvetlím mu, že bol omyl ťahať ho sem. Nechcem, aby si mala kvôli tomu pokazené narodeniny."

Pokazené narodeniny. Ako keby mala teraz náladu oslavovať! Bailey mávla rukou a prešla si ňou po tvári. „Nechaj to už tak," povzdychla si. „Nejako to prežijem."

„Nechcem, aby si _nejako prežila_ vlastnú oslavu narodenín!" protestovala. „Poviem mu, nech odíde."

„Nechaj to tak, Rose," zdôraznila Bailey podráždene. „Keby som ho vyhodila, zase by som bola tá zlá len ja."

Rose si zahryzla do pery, vyzerala nerozhodne. „Naozaj ma štve, že to takto dopadlo. A že je Albus taký kolosálny debil," potichu dodala. „Keď sa na tom obede tak snažil, tak som si myslela, že je všetko na dobrej ceste," povedala a pokrčila plecami, ako keby tento argument ospravedlňoval, že ho dotiahla na jej narodeniny.

Bailey však nemala veľmi sentimentálnu náladu. Odfrkla si. „Naozaj nevidíš, čo sa tu deje? Keď som ho chcela, odkopol ma ako špinavú handru a teraz, keď vidí, že ma prestalo baviť čakať, tak je zrazu samá milota. Priťahuje si ma na špagátiku podľa potreby, ako keby som bola nejaká jeho hračka."

„Som si istá, že to tak nie je," okamžite bránila svojho bratranca.

„Nie?" Bailey nadvihla obočie. „A ako inak si to mám vysvetliť? Nevidíš to iba preto, že je tvoj bratranec, ale ja to vidím úplne jasne. Asi si myslí, že som úplný idiot a že mu to dovolím, ale mýli sa. Neskočím mu na lep."

„To nie je pravda," ozvalo sa v hale, ale tie slová nepatrili Rose. Hlas, ktorý ich vyslovil, vyslal po slizolinčankinom tele vlnu zimomriavok. Otočila sa a trochu prekvapene a trochu zhrozene civela na Albusa. Zaujímalo ju, odkedy tam stál a načúval, ale mala podozrenie, že odpoveď by sa jej nepáčila.

„Aj keď chápem, že to tak môže vyzerať, nie je to pravda," zopakoval, svoju pozornosť úplne sústredil na Bailey. Bolo jasné, že tie slová patrili jej.

„Nemám ani jeden dôvod veriť ti," povedala a ruky si založila na prsiach. Nebolo to ani tak gesto bojovnosti ako skôr obranný mechanizmus.

Prikývol a na chvíľu sa jej zdalo, že vyzeral smutne. Možno sklamane. „Viem. A nebudem predstierať, že to nie je iba moja vina." Odkašľal si. Bailey premýšľala, či to bol znak nervozity, alebo jednoducho hral o čas. „Počul som, čo si povedala Rose. Tiež som videl, ako si sa zatvárila, keď si ma uvidela pred dverami. Rose mi povedala, že si môže priviesť, koho chce a aj keď som neveril, že to pozvanie patrí aj pre mňa, presvedčila ma."

Bailey vrhla nevraživý pohľad na Rose, ale tá iba nevinne pokrčila plecami, ako keby sa jej to vôbec netýkalo.

„Nechcem spôsobiť problémy," pokračoval. „Sú to tvoje narodeniny a mali by tu byť len tí, ktorých tu chceš. Odídem."

Pohol sa k vchodovým dverám a Bailey zostala stáť, akoby sa do podlahy zakorenila. Rose, hoci nevydala ani hláska, sa na ňu dívala s očakávaním v tvári. Bailey stisla zuby a naštvane sa od nej odvrátila. Neznášala, keď sa pričinením druhých ocitla v situácii, v ktorej vôbec nechcela byť.

Povzdychla si. „Počkaj," zašomrala. Zvrtla sa k Albusovi, ktorý sa ani nemohol tváriť prekvapnejšie. Ruky nechala založené na hrudi a dlane zovrela v päste, aby mu bolo úplne jasné, že to, čo sa chystá urobiť, jej vôbec nie je príjemné. „Zostaň," ostro povedala. Vlastne mu to prikázala. „Ak teraz odídeš, som si istá, že mi to niekedy v budúcnosti s radosťou šplechneš do tváre a tomu by som sa rada vyhla."

„To som nemal v úmysle," rýchlo povedal.

Bailey sa od neho zvrtla a cez plece si odfŕkla: „To určite." Rýchlymi, nahnevanými krokmi vyrazila do obývacej izby, dávajúc mu najavo, že s ním viac nemieni strácať čas. Keď prešla okolo Rose, škaredo na ňu zazrela, ale tá sa na jej zlosť iba šťastne zaškerila.

„No už bolo na čase!" privítal ju Scorpius, ktorý už držal v ruke pohár a ktorý sa s vervou pustil do slaných krekrov.

„Vidím, že škriatkovia sa o vás postarali," prehodila len tak napoly úst a ani nezastala vo svojej ceste k stolíku s alkoholom. Naliala si do pohára červené víno a poriadne sa z neho napila. Zachytila Scorpiusovo nadvihnuté obočie.

„Bolo to až také zlé?" opýtal sa jej. Skôr než mu Bailey stihla odpovedať, vošli do miestnosti Rose s Albusom a zrazu sa všetky oči najskôr upriamili naňho, a potom nevyhnutne na ňu. Bailey si nahlas povzdychla a snažila sa potlačiť červeň, ktorá sa jej začala nenápadne usádzať na lícach. Uznala, že im muselo prísť zvláštne, že ho nevyhodila, ale naozaj by jej to nemuseli dávať najavo tak okato.

Napäté ticho a ťaživá atmosféra sa rozplynuli až vo chvíli, keď James zvolal: „Tak ideme konečne gratulovať alebo čo?"

Jeho bezprostredné správanie si vyslúžilo pár úsmevov a zrazu sa na Bailey všetci vrhli s natiahnutými rukami, darčekami a širokými úsmevmi na tvári. Keď k nej ako posledný pristúpil Albus, srdce jej poskočilo v hrudi. Najradšej by sa bola zvrtla a nechala ho tam hlúpo stáť, ale vedela, že keby to urobila, nespravila by idiota iba z neho, ale aj zo seba. Tak teda s prudko tlčúcim srdcom čakala, až k nej pristúpi. Nesnažil sa jej podať ruku ani sa jej nijako dotknúť - zrejme vycítil, že to od neho nechcela -, iba jej zablahoželal pár jednoduchými, ničím výnimočnými vetami. Čo ju však na tom zmiatlo, bolo, že to nevyznelo ako prázne reči. Znel a vyzeral absolútne úprimne a ešte jej aj dal impozantnú kyticu z ruží a pivónií.

Iba pár minút po tom, čo jej všetci zahratulovali, sa s omeškaním dovalil Tom s Lilly. Začali tárať o niečo o tom, že Lily musela ešte niečo vybaviť v práci a zdržala sa tam. Asi obaja zabudli, že bola sobota, ale aj keby im to Bailey uverila, ich začervenané tváre by ju okamžite vyviedli z omylu a napovedali jej, že robili niečo úplne iné. Niečo, nad čím naozaj netúžila premýšľať.

Hoci spočiatku priebehom večierku vôbec nebola nadšená, musela zdráhavo priznať, že to predsa len nebolo úplne najhoršie, aj keď tam Albus zostal. Z veľkej časti by za to mala poďakovať mužskému osadenstvu, ktoré sršalo vtipnými príhodami zo školských čias, na ktoré väčšina zabudla.

„Neviem, ako, dokotla, sa ti to podarilo, ale vidieť, ako sa zatvárila McGonagallka, keď zistila, že má neónovo zelené vlasy, si budem pamätať do konca života," smial sa James.

Scorpius sa snažil zatváriť nevinne, ale ten poloúškrn mu to trochu kazil. „Prisahám, že to bola nehoda!"

„To určite!" povedal Albus a buchol ho priateľsky do pleca. „Takých nehôd sa ti počas tých rokov stalo až podozrivo veľa."

„Aj tak to nebolo ani spolovice také vtipné ako Ralphove pokusy čarovať," povedal James a zrazu všetci vybuchli smiechom. Okrem Bailey a Toma.

„Kto je Ralph?" spýtala sa.

„Och, nepamätáš si ho?" ozvala sa Erica. „Chodil do chrabromilu a neprešiel deň, aby nespôsobil nejakú katastrofu, keď čaroval. Raz sa pokúsil vo Veľkej snieni premeniť obyčajnú čašu na zlatú podľa ‚overeného' kúzla, ktoré mal merlinvie odkiaľ. Ako sa dalo očakávať, nevyšlo mu to a tá čaša mu vybuchla rovno do tváre."

Bailey sa nahlas rozosmiala a rýchlo prikývla. „To si pamätám! Och, Merlin, jeden kus, tuším, trafil Sproutovú do hlavy."

„Ralph bol mesiac po škole. Každý deň musel chodiť do sklenníkov pomáhať jej," povedala Lilly. „Stále sa sťažoval, že musel robiť tú najnechutnejšiu prácu. Ach, to boli časy..."

„Hej, pamätáte si jeho staršiu sestru?" opýtala sa Erica. „Tuším sa volala Martha alebo tak nejako. Počula som, že odišla do Írska a ulovila nejakého boháča."

Jamesovi skoro zabehlo. „Čo?! Je asi o dva roky staršia odo mňa a pamätám si ju dosť dobre. Bola škaredšia ako acromantula."

„James!" vykríkla pohoršene Erica a buchla ho po stehne, ale kútiky úst jej cukali potláčaným úsmevom. „Či už je pekná alebo nie, rozhodne je bohatá."

„No tak to by som sa teda rád pozrel na to, čím ho tak očarila," zašomral jej priateľ, „lebo výzor to určite nebol."

Bailey, keď uvidela, že na stole už nie je víno, vstala z pohovky a prešla ku skrinke s alkoholom. Otvorila ju a vytiahla ďalšiu fľašu. Bez rozmyslu sa ju pokúsila otvoriť otváračom, ale korok sa nie a nie poddať. Nahnevane zavrčala a mračila sa na fľašu, keď zrazu korok sám od seba vyskočil z fľaše a dopadol na zem. Bailey prekvapene nadvihla obočie.

„Zabudla si, že si čarodejnica?" ozvalo sa jej za chrbtom. Keď sa otočila, Albus si práve zastrkával prútik do púzdra a na tvári mal pobavený výraz. Nie posmešný, ale pobavený. Odmietla sa cítiť hlúpo, pretože ani nepomyslela na to, že by použila mágiu, a tiež odmietla nechať sa ovplyvniť jeho peknou tvárou, ktorá bola ešte krajšia, keď sa na ňu usmieval. Miesto odpovede iba trhla plecami a chcela odísť.

„Nemyslím, že som ťa niekedy videl takto sa smiať."

Strhla sa a znova na neho uprela pohľad. Čo to malo znamenať? Čo tým chcel povedať? Horlivo premýšľala nad tým, ako na niečo takéto reagovať, ale nakoniec sa k tomu vôbec nedostala. Domom sa totiž ozval vysoký nepríjemný ženský výkrik.

„BAILEY!"

Bailey najprv stuhla na mieste, ale potom sa rýchlo otočila k dverám do miestnosti. „Mama?!" prekvapene zvolala nechápajúc, čo tam jej matka robila. Načasovanie jej príchodu domov by bolo katastrofálnejšie asi iba v prípade, že by tu našla otca s Daphne in flagranti.


	21. Chapter 21

Bailey by ani nevedela opísať, aká veľká hrôza sa jej zmocnila, keď uvidela na prahu stáť svoju mamu. Nebolo to kvôli tomu, že by sa jej snáď bála, ale bola si istá, že si neodpustí urážlivé poznámky na adresu jej hostí. Ak bude mať šťastie, zostane to len pri tom, ale ak nie... vedela, že jej mama dokázala vyrobiť poriadnu hystériu, keď chcela.

Len čo na ňu konečne prestala zmeravene zízať, vystrelila k nej a postavila sa jej do zorného poľa. Takto blízko pri nej zacítila pach, ktorý ju prinútil vykriviť ústa a nakrčiť čelo. Ak ju čuch neklamal, jej mama bola opitá, a v takom prípade by sa mohla situácia fakt zhoršiť.

„Vysvetlíš mi, čo robí táto spodina v mojom dome?"

Miestnosť sa v sekudne ponorila do ticha. Bailey nemala dosť odvahy, aby sa obzrela, ale ani to nebolo treba. Cítila, že každý jeden v šoku vyvaľoval oči na pani domu.

„Si opitá?" opýtala sa. Pomaly prestávala byť vedľa z toho, že sa tam tak z ničoho nič objavila, ale miesto toho sa naozaj obávala, ako táto konfrontácia dopadne.

Na Pansyinej tvári sa objavila nahnevaná grimasa. „Nerozprávaj sa takto so mnou! Som tvoja matka!"

Bailey sa zhlboka nadýchla a pokrútila hlavou. „Bola to len otázka. A vlastne ani nepotrebujem, aby si mi odpovedala," dodala. „Čo tu robíš?"

„Toto je MÔJ dom," zdôraznila a pohľadom vrhla dýky na jej priateľov. „Ja nie som tá, čo tu nemá čo robiť."

Jej panovačný tón bol jasný indikátor, že sa chýli k hádke a hoci sa za žiadnu cenu nechcela s mamou škriepiť pred svojimi priateľmi, vedela, že tomu asi nezabráni. „Sú pozvaní - na moju narodeninovú oslavu."

Bola zvedavá, ako jej mama na tie slová zareaguje, pretože sa nenamáhala ani jej poslať blahoželanie. Stavila by sa, že do tejto sekundy ani nemala potuchy, že Bailey mala narodeniny. Veď prečo by sa mala zaujímať o niekoho iného než o seba? Presne ako očakávala, Pansy vyzerala chvíľu zarazene, no potom sa jej ústa roztiahli do falošného úsmevu, ktorý jej dcéra okamžite prekukla.

„Veď preto som prišla! Preto som sa vrátila domov," povedala sladkým hlasom, z ktorého kvapkala faloš, a umelo sa zasmiala.

Bailey od nej odstúpila a pohľad sa jej stretol s Rosiným. Pozorovala ich s otvorenými ústami a výrazom plným obáv. Bailey stisla pery a založila si ruky na prsiach. „Naozaj? Pretože chvíľu si vyzerala prekvapene."

„Samozrejme, že nie som prekvapená! Viem predsa, kedy máš narodeniny!"

Bailey nakrivila ústa v arogantnom poloúsmeve. „Nenecháme to blahoželanie na zajtra? Ako vidíš, teraz som zaneprázdnená."

V tej sekunde ako sa Pansyina pozornosť znova sústredila na votrelcov vo svojom dome, jej sladký výraz sa vytratil. „Toto má byť narodeninová oslava?" výsmešne vyprskla a pohŕdavo prešla pohľadom po každom jednom v miestnosti okrem Scorpiusa. Keď sa jej pohľad zastavil na dcére, nadvihla obočie. „Rozhodla si sa hostí vyloviť zo stoky?"

Bailey od nej očakávala podobné slová, ale aj tak ju neprekvapili o nič menej. Vyvalila na ňu oči a zalial ju rumenec zahanbenia. „Sú to moji hostia, nebudeš ich urážať!"

„Sú v MOJOM dome!"

„Toto je otcov dom," vyštekla na ňu. „A ak mi plánuješ zničiť oslavu, tak radšej odíď."

Už na prvý pohľad bolo jasné, že Pansy je tesne pred vybuchnutím. Bledé líca sa jej sfarbili načerveno hnevom a oči zúžila do malej škáročky. „Neopovažuj sa takto so mnou rozprávať, sopľaňa!"

Bailey si odfrkla, pokrútila hlavou a stisla pery. Cítila, ako sa jej nepokoj mení na hnev, a to vôbec nebolo dobré. Keď bola nahnevaná, zvykla konať iracionálne a vravieť veci, ktoré by rozhodne nemali uzrieť svetlo sveta.

„Prídeš sem po týždňoch, keď si sa jednoducho vyparila, a to prvé, čo urobíš, je, že urážaš mojich priateľov? Tých, ktorí pri mne stáli na každom jednom súdnom pojednávaní, ktoré som musela absolvovať kvôli tomu psychopatovi, ktorého si TY pozvala do nášho domu?" vykríkla. Nechcela kričať, ale čím viac hovorila, tým rozčúlenejšia bola a tým viac ju to bolelo. Nakoniec sa pristihla, že zvýšila hlas až na krik. Horšie však bolo, že cítila, ako sa jej oči začínajú napĺňať slzami.

„Vôbec si sa neunúvala zistiť, čo je so mnou, keď ma Flint napadol. Poslala si mi jediný list, v ktorom si sa ani nespýtala, či som v poriadku. A zrazu sa mi snažíš nahovoriť, že si sa vrátila kvôli mojim narodeninám? Myslíš si, že som úplný idiot?"

Asi sa začínala nervovo rúcať. Alebo len konečne nabrala odvahu povedať mame to, čo celé roky držala hlboko vo svojom vnútri. Či už to bolo tak alebo onak, rýchlo prerývane dýchaal a od emócií sa jej začali chvieť ruky. Zaťala ich, ale nepomohlo to.

„Potom, čo si sa na mňa úplne vykašľala, sem prídeš a dovolíš si kritizovať mojich priateľov?! Čo si to vôbec za matku? Radšej nemať žiadnu ako teba!"

Videla mamu pohnúť sa, ale nereagovala, pretože jej ani len nenapadlo, že by jej mohlo niečo hroziť. Uvedomila si, že od nej mala odstúpiť, až vo chvíli, keď sa Pansy zahnala. Vtedy však už nemala čas urobiť nič, aby odvrátila nevyhnutné, a na jej líce dopadla tvrdá facka.

V prvom momente si Bailey ani vlastne neuvedomila, čo sa stalo, taká bola prekvapená. Potom ju zaštípala tvár a došlo jej, že ju mama konečne udrela. Čakala na to celé roky a vedela, že sa to jedného dňa stane, len si nemyslela, že v tej chvíli bude mať také veľké publikum.

Počula za sebou niekoľko zalapaní po dychu a rýchle kroky.

„Pani Zabiniová!" vyhŕkol Scorpius.

„Bailey!" šokovane vykríkla Rose.

Bailey ich nevnímala. Dokázala sa iba zarazene pozerať na mamu a v hlave si prehrávala, čo sa stalo. Z ničoho nič ju niekto chytil za ruku a ona sa prebrala zo šoku. Zatvorila ústa, ktoré nechala hlúpo otvorené, a osoba, ktorá ju držala za ruku, sa zrazu postavila pred ňu.

„Nedotýkajte sa jej," zarčal Albus. Bailey vykúkala spoza jeho pleca na svoju matku, ktorej namosúrený pohľad už nebol upretý na ňu.

Pansy bola taká zaskočená Albusovým konaním, že ju na chvíľu obral o slová. „Ako sa opovažuješ?!" vysúkala cez zaťaté zuby, keď sa spamätala. Bola prakticky sinavá od hnevu. „Nijaká spodina mi v mojom vlastnom dome nebude rozkazovať!"

„Pani Zabiniová," oslovil ju Tom, ktorý sa zrazu objavil vedľa Bailey, „mali by ste sa upokojiť," povedal, ale ona ako by ho vôbec nevnímala.

„Nechaj nás tak," zašepkala Bailey. „Odíď."

„Okamžite vypadnite! Všetci!"

Tentokrát Bailey už nemala silu hádať sa s ňou. Obávala sa, že čochvíľu sa totálne prestane ovládať a rozplače sa ako malé dieťa, a to bolo to posledné, čo chcela. Muselo im všetkým dôjsť, ako sa asi cítila, ale nechcela sa pred nimi rozrevať.

„Pani Zabiniová, nemyslím si, že-"

„Máš pravdu, Thomas," odvrkla a vrhla naňho ostrý pohľad, „nemysli. Do dvoch minút budete preč z môjho domu, inak vás nechám vyhodiť." Zvrtla sa na svojich ihličkách a hlasném klopkanie ju sprevádzalo až na chodbu a hore schodmi.

V miestnosti nastalo také dusné ticho, že sa Bailey skoro nedokázala nadýchnuť. Silno si zahryzla do spodnej pery v snahe zabrániť slzám rozkotúľať sa po tvári. Bola unavená z toho, ako jej matka vždy všetko zničila. Ako okolo seba šírila nenávisť a zlobu a ako ju neustále nútila cítiť sa zle. Mala jej pokrk a toto bola posledná kvapka v poháre jej trpezlivosti. Zmietala sa medzi túžbou vybehnúť na poschodie, aby jej vyškriabala oči a nutkaním zvaliť sa na zem a začať poriadne rumázgať. Jedna z tých vecí by jej určite poskytla úľavu, ale vedela, že na to teraz nebol čas.

Miesto toho si zložila tvár do dlaní a niekoľkokrát sa zhlboka nadýchla nielen preto, aby sa ovládla, ale aj aby sa upokojila. A aby sa pripravila na chvíľu, keď bude musieť čeliť svojim priateľom. Nikdy sa necítila tak ponížene a hlúpo ako práve v tej chvíli. Jej matka ich tým nahrubším možným spôsobom vyhodila z domu, pourážala a rovno pred nimi jej strelila facku, z ktorej sa doteraz nespamätala. Keď sa ticho pomaly naťahovalo, vedela, že viac nemôže odďaľovať nevyhnutné. Než sa však mohla otočiť k ostatným, pocítila na pleciach niečí dotyk.

„Si v poriadku?" zamrmlal jej do ucha Tom.

Konečne zodvihla hlavu a pozrela sa do jeho tmavých očí. Snažila sa mu mlčky povedať, ako veľmi nebola v poriadku. Ako veľmi ju celá tá scéna, hoci netrvala viac než pár krátkych minút, zranila a potupila.

„Myslím, že oslava sa skončila," povedala nahlas prázdnym hlasom. „Mali by ste odísť," dodala tichšie, ale aj tak vedela, že ju v tom mŕtvolnom tichu počuli.

Všetci mlčali. Počula, ako sa postavili z pohoviek, nabrala odvahu a obrátila sa k nim. Ich tváre plné ľútosti ju skôr nahnevali a ešte viac ponížili. Nechcela, aby ju ľutovali. Ona bola Zabiniová, nepotrebovala ich ľútosť.

Rose k nej podišla a chytila ju za zvesené plecia. Nepovedala jej, ako veľmi je jej ľúto, čo sa stalo, za čo jej bola Bailey vďačná. „Zostanem tu s tebou, kým príde tvoj otec."

Tmavovláska pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, nemusíš."

„Nechať ťa tu samú s tvojou mamou by asi nebol dobrý nápad," podotkla.

Bailey sa krátko ostro zasmiala. „Bojíš sa, že sa pobijeme? Ver mi, na rozdiel od mamy som na úrovni."

Rose ju pohladila po ramenách, ako keby jej bola zima a ona sa ju snažila udržať v teple. Hlboko si povzdychla. Keď k nim podišla zaguľatená Erica, vykukla spoza Rosinho ramena a oboma rukami si objímala brucho.

„Si si istá?" opýtala sa jej. „Rose má pravdu, mal by tu s tebou niekto zostať a nám dvom to vôbec nebude prekážať." Vymenila si s Rose jeden krátky pohľad a obe prikývli.

Bailey záporne pokrútila hlavou a vymanila sa z priateľkinho zovretia. Pokúsila sa na ne usmiať, ale tváriť sa, akoby sa nič nestalo, bolo každou sekundou ťažšie a ťažšie. Jej žalostne predvedený úsmev sa zmenil na nevzhľadnú grimasu. „Som si úplne istá," pevne odvetila, potom však stíšila hlas. „Nechcem vedieť, aké peklo by sa rozpútalo, keby zistila, že ste tu zostali."

Bolo zjavné, že na túto maličkosť ani jedna nepomyslela, a došlo im to až teraz. Ich zarazené pohľady sa však rýchlo zmenili na výrazy plné odhodlania. „Mne je to úplne jedno," povedala Erica. „Ak sa tvoja mama chce s nami zahrávať, tak do toho. Ale mala by vedieť, že nahnevaná tehotná žena, je veľmi nebezpečná tehotná žena."

Napriek všetkému Bailey jej slová pobavili a podarilo sa jej na tvári vylúdiť malý nefalšovaný úsmev. „Tak v tom prípade radšej naozaj choďte. Niežeby mi bolo ľúto mojej mamy, ale nerada by som ťa videla v Azkabane za úmyselné ublíženie na zdraví."

„Och," pokrútila hlavou, „nešla by som do basy. Hodila by som to na dočasnú stratu zdravého rozumu v dôsledku tehotenských hormónov. Som si istá, že by mi to mohlo prejsť ako dôveryhodná obhajoba."

„Ja s ňou súhlasím," pritakala Rose s hrane vážnym výrazom na tvári.

Bailey sa znova usmiala. Bola neuveriteľne vďačná, že sa ju snažili rozveseliť a rozptýliť. Viac však bola vďačná za to, že sa za ňu postavili. Jej pozornosť pritiahlo Lilino prestúpenie z nohy na nohu. Keď sa na ňu Bailey zadívala spoza Rose a Erici, stretla sa z jej nervóznym pohľadom a zrazu do seba nasala ťaživú atmosféru v miestnosti. Uvedomila si, akí sú všetci stále napätí a že im bolo nepríjemné byť tam. Niežeby tomu nerozumela.

Vystrela sa a zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Vyprevadím vás."

Nečakala na ďalšie protesty. Zvrtla sa, vyšla z miestnosti a kráčala po chodbe k vstupnej hale. Počula za sebou kroky a vedela, že ju ostatní nasledovali. Rozlúčiť sa s nimi bolo aspoň také trápne, ako pozrieť sa im po tej hroznej výmene názorov do očí. Rose a Erica ju objali. Obe sa tvárili nerozhodne, ale Bailey ich opakovane uistila, že bude úplne v poriadku a nepotrebuje, aby jej robili opatrovateľku.

Nepovedala im, že ju mrzí, ako dopadla oslava. Každý jeden to musel vedieť a ona nepovažovala za dôležité povedať to nahlas. Nehovoriac o tom, že sa tak veľmi hanbila, že sa nemohla prinútiť pripomenúť im ten incident, hoci visel vo vzduchu a všetci naň mysleli.

Keď im otvorila dvere a oni jeden po druhom vyšli von, Tom bol posledný. Zastal pri nej a ruky si založil na hrudi, ako keby sa práve chystal na súboj. „Nikam nejdem. Zostanem tu."

Bailey prevrátila oči. Snažila sa vyzerať nenútene, ale iba Merlin vedel, či jej to vychádzalo. „Už som povedala Rose a Erice, že nepotrebujem spoločnosť. Vážne, Tom, budem v pohode."

„Hej," povedal potichu, aby ho počula iba ona, „ony ťa nepoznajú tak ako ja. Nevedia o tvojej mame toľko čo ja."

Jeho naliehanie začalo ohlodávať jej odhodlanie. Rýchlo preto pokrútila hlavou a zovrela kľučku vchodových dvier. „Viem, ale aj tak. Nebude to pekné a keď príde otec, bude to ešte horšie a pri rodinnej hádke svedkov nepotrebujem. Toto je rodinná záležitosť a tak to aj ostane."

Nevyzeral, že by ju chcel poslúchnuť, ale niečo v jej hlase alebo výraze ho muselo presvedčiť, aby ustúpil. „Tak dobre," neochotne povedal a vzal ju do svojho medvedieho objatia. Stisol ju tak veľmi, až mala problém poriadne sa nadýchnuť, ale vôbec jej to nevadilo. „Ak sa niečo stane, ak budeš čokoľvek potrebovať, daj mi vedieť. Aj keby to malo byť o tretej ráno."

Bailey prikývla. Otvorila oči a jej pohľad okamžite dopadol na Albusa, ktorý ich mlčky sledoval. Doteraz sa mu úspešne vyhýbala, ale tentokrát ju jeho tmavohnedé oči chytili do svojej siete. Odvrátiť sa od neho si od nej vyžiadalo aj ten zvyšok energie, ktorý v sebe ešte mala. Predtým si však ešte stihla všimnúť, že medzi ním a Lily prebehla akási nemá konverzácia, ale Bailey odmietla cítiť sa previnilo, lebo ju Tom objal. Či sa to Lily páčilo alebo nie, Tom bol jej najlepší priateľ, poznal ju zrejme lepšie ako Rose a ona sa od neho nemienila držať stranou iba preto, že sa jej ich blízky vzťah nepáči.

Odtiahla sa od Toma a podarilo sa jej naňho usmiať. „Dúfam, že to nebude potrebné," odvetila s väčším presvedčením v hlase, než očakávala.

„Ale keby áno-"

„Budem stáť v krbe u teba doma," skočila mu do reči, „aby som sa poriadne vyplakala a zanadávala si."

Tom si povzdychol, odstúpil od nej a prikývol. „Dobre teda. Drž sa."

Keď za nimi konečne zatvorila dvere, zvrtla sa ku schodom. Zaklonila hlavu, aby preskúmala poschodie a premýšľala, čo urobí. Nevdojak jej ruka vystrelila k lícu. Stále sa jej tomu ťažko verilo. Bolo dosť zlé už to, že ju matka udrela, ale že to urobila v prítomnosti všetkých jej priateľov na jej dvadsiatešieste narodeniny, bolo niečo, čo jej Bailey nikdy nezabudne. Pokúsila sa ospravedlniť si to tým, že bola opitá, keď prišla, ale nevedela si odôvodniť ani to, prečo by mala jej správanie ospravedlňovať. Svojej matke nič nedlhovala a rozhodne sa nesprávala tak, aby si zaslúžila jej odpustenie.

Otázka, ktorá v tej chvíli bola dôležitejšie než čokoľvek iné, bola, či sa zahrabe do svojej izby alebo obývačky, alebo vyjde na poschodie pohľadať mamu. Obe možnosti ju istým spôsobom lákali. Celkom rada by vybehla hore a pokračovala v hádke. Tento raz by jej ale povedala úplne všetko, čo si o nej myslí. Veď už ju udrela, takže čo horšie by jej mohla urobiť? Na druhej strane však vôbec nemala chuť vidieť ju. Bolo jej do plaču z toho, že práve ona musí mať za matku Pansy Zabiniovú – egocentrickú krutú a povýšeneckú ľadovú kráľovnú. A vôbec jej nepomohlo, keď si uvedomila, že podobnými prívlastkami zvykli v Rokforte častovať aj ju.

Konečne sa rozhodla, že najrozumnejšie bude, ak sa svojej mame oblúkom vyhne. Vrátila sa do obývačky, kde ju privítali zvyšky jedla, pitia, množstvo kvetov vo vázach a neotvorené narodeninové darčeky. Zviezla sa na tmavomodrú zamatovú pohovku a tupo zízala na sčasti zjedenú vanilkovú tortu. Sviečky v tvare číslic boli zhorené iba navrchu. Obe ich vybrala, zlízala plnku, ktorá sa na nich zachytila a hodila ich do krbu.

„Všetko najlepšie, Bailey," zašomrala, vytiahla prútik a sviečky boli okamžite v plameňoch. Chvíľu sledovala, ako sa topili v ohni, ale potom ju to prestalo baviť a radšej si odkrojila poriadny kus z torty. Jedla, kým jej z toho sladkého nebolo zle. Počula, že niektorí ľudia kompenzujú svoje problémy prejedaním sa, ale na ňu to nemalo zjavne žiadny účinok. Cítila sa rovnako mizerne aj predtým, než spratala ten gigantický kus torty. Teraz sa k tomu ešte určite pridá aj pokazený žalúdok.

Vstala z pohovky a prešla k váze s kyticou, ktorú jej daroval Albus. Chvíľu ju študovala, potom sa zohla a nasala do pľúc omamnú vôňu ruží. Keď sa odťahovala, všimla si, že medzi kvetmi je niečo zastrčené. Vytiahla malú bielu obálku a prekvapene na ňu civela. Predtým si ju vôbec nevšimla. Napriek veľkej snahe potlačiť neprimeranú reakciu sa jej rozbúchalo srdce. Rýchlo, netrpezlivo ju otvorila a vybrala malý papierik, na ktorom boli napísané dve vety. Jedna obsahovala názov reštaurácie a dátum s časom. Tá druhá bola: „Stretni sa so mnou, prosím."

Mlčky pozerala na slová napísané zlatým atramentom. Prekvapilo ju, že sa s ňou chcel stretnúť. Doteraz sa takému niečomu urputne vyhýbal a zrazu toto. Jeho pozvanie však nebolo to, čo ju úplne obralo o slová a zdravý úsudok. Skôr ju šokovalo to, že použil slovo prosím.

Nemala veľmi veľa času premýšľať nad tým a bola si istá, že toho si užije v nasledujúcich dňoch až-až. Príchod jej otca domov si totiž získal všetku jej pozornosť. Počula ho premiestniť sa do haly. Charakteristické _puk_ sa slabo ozývalo po chodbách a doľahlo až do jej uší. Položila kartičku na stôl vedľa kytice a ponáhľala sa za ním. Snaha varovať ho jej však vôbec nevyšla. Keď vošla do haly, na úpätí schodov už stála jej mama a tvárila sa ako bohyňa pomsty. Tvár mala úplne meravú od hnevu alebo alkoholu a prižmúrenými očami metala na svojho manžela blesky. Bailey si bola istá, že sa práve chystá otvoriť bránu do podsvetia a vypustiť na jej otca všetkých pekelných psov.

„Och, ahoj," pozdravila ho s kyslým výrazom na tvári, keď si ju všimol, „mama je doma."

Vedela, že sa nechcela miešať do toho, čo sa medzi nimi udeje v najbliších minútach. Prešla okolo svojho otca, podišla k vchodovým dverám a jedným prudkým pohybom ich otvorila. Najprv sa chcela zatvoriť vo svojej izbe a použiť kúzlo, aby nemusela počuť ich hádku, ale potom si to rozmyslela. Vedela, že sa chýli k niečomu veľkému a že potrebovali byť osamote – bez dcéry, ktorá čaká v izbe a číha, kedy bude konečne čistý vzduch. Toto bolo medzi mužom a jeho ženou. Prútikom privolala svoju kabelku a koženú bundu.

„Och, mimochodom," povedala sladkým hlasom, keď sa chystala k odchodu, „mama mi zničila oslavu, vyhodila z domu mojich priateľov a udrela ma pred nimi." Zodvihla pohľad na svoju mamu stojacu na poschodí pri schodoch. Vyzerala o niečo triezvejšie, ale aj nazúrenejšie. Bailey sa pomstychtivo usmiala. Nebude sa cítiť previnilo za to, že to otcovi povedala. Všetko, čo sa na jej mamu práve teraz valilo, si rozhodne zaslúži. Vyšla do sobotňajšej noci a zavrela za sebou dvere. Teraz jej už iba zostávalo nájsť si nejakú činnosť, ktorá ju zbaví na jednu – dve hodinky.

 **ooOoo**

Premiestnila sa do muklovského Londýna a rozhodla sa ísť do kina. Nevedela si predstaviť, že by sa išla len tak prechádzať do rušných ulíc, pretože vedela, že by nerobila nič iné, iba premýšľala nad tým, čo sa deje u nich doma. Na ďalší film musela čakať skoro pol hodinu, ale nevadilo jej to. Keď po skoro dve a pol hodinách vyšla z kina, cítila sa oveľa lepšie. Premýšľala nad tým, či už bolo bezpečné vrátiť sa domov. Rozhodla sa neponáhľať a išla si ešte kúpiť zmrzlinu. Pomaly sa prechádzala po Oxford Street, odfotila sa s pár fanúšikmi, ktorí ju spoznali, a v mysli sa vrátila k odkazu, ktorý našla v kytici od Albusa.

 _Stretni sa so mnou, prosím_. Boli to také zvláštne slová. Čo od nej mohol, premerlina, chcieť? Prečo sa s ňou chcel stretnúť? Chcela sa stretnúť ona s ním? Načo vôbec? Aby jatrila staré rany? Teda, relatívne staré. Albus bol pre ňu jedna veľká záhada. Keď už si konečne myslela, že ho prekukla a vie, na čom u neho je, urobí niečo úplne nečakané a znova ju uvrhne do zmätku. Mala toho naozaj pokrk. Možno poriadne sa s ním porozprávať je presne to, čo potrebuje, aby túto kapitolu konečne uzavrela. Možno hovoriť s ním bez okolkov a narovinu by jej prospelo.

Dojedla zmrzlinu a s ľahkým povzdychnutím sa premiestnila domov. Potichu vošla do vstupnej haly a ostražito sa rozhliadala okolo seba. Nastražila uši, ale dom bol tichý a pôsobil prázdne. Bailey našla otca po pár minútach v obývačke, v ktorej boli stále vidieť stopy po jej oslave. Sedel na gauči a v ruke držal pohár. Mohla sa len domnievať, že v ňom bol alkohol.

„Je na poschodí?" opýtala sa bez pozdravu, keď vošla dnu. Posadila sa oproti neho a prisunula si nohy k hrudi.

Blaise pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, je preč."

Jeho dcéra nadvihla obočie. „Zase išla do nejakých kúpeľov? Alebo nebodaj na Bali?"

„Neviem, kam išla, ale už sa nevráti," odpovedal a povzdychol si. Bailey stuhla a uprene sa na neho zadívala.

„Ako že sa už nevráti? Vyhodil si ju?"

„Povedal som jej, že som s ňou skončil. Že chcem rozvod a že nechcem, aby sa k tebe viac priblížila."

Och. Váu. Bailey v také niečo dúfala, hoci to možno znelo hrozne. Necítila sa však kvôli tomu ani trochu previnilo.

„Ako to zobrala?"

Jej otec si poriadne odpil z pohára. „Tak, ako sa dalo očakávať – zle."

Bailey si povzdychla a pokrútila hlavou. „Som rada, že som sa vyparila a nebola tu."

„A mne je ľúto, že ťa udrela. A že ti zničila narodeninovú oslavu."

Pokrčila plecami. Stále bola kvôli tomu na mamu poriadne nahnevaná, ale narodeniny neboli zas až tak výnimočné. Mala ich predsa každý rok. To, čo ju naozaj hnevalo, bolo, že ju ponížila pred priateľmi. Že jej pred nimi dala facku.

„Keď prišla domov, bola opitá. Myslím, že to je časť dôvodu, prečo to urobila, ale, samozrejme, neobraňujem ju," povedala. „Nikdy jej to nezabudnem," dodalal tichšie. „Vieš, prečo pila?"

„Nie a je mi to úplne jedno."

Miestnosť sa ponorila do ticha. Bailey spustila nohy na koberec. „Podpíše rozvodové papiere alebo sa rozhodla, že bude robiť problémy?"

Blaise položil pohár na stôl a počochral si koreň nosa. „Neviem, Bailey, a vôbec nemám chuť baviť sa o tom."

Prikývla, hoci sa na ňu nepozeral. „Dobre. Teda sme zostali len my dvaja," povedala. „Ale o pár dní sa vraciam do Paríža."

Blaise jej neodpovedal a ona tiež mlčala. Po chvíli sa postavila a vyšla na poschodie do svojej izby. Ani v tých najbúrlivejších snoch by jej nenapadlo, že tento deň sa skončí práve takto.

 **ooOoo**

Erica, Rose a Tom ju skontrolovali hneď na druhý deň, hoci v rozličných časových úsekoch. Nechcelo sa jej hovoriť s nimi o tom, ako jej mama vyvádzala, a oni to rešpektovali, hoci na Rose videla, že umierala od túžby dozvedieť sa, ako to dopadlo.

Prešli ďalšie dva dni a čím bližšie bol deň večere s Albusom, tým nervóznejšia bola. Už aspoň stokrát zvážila všetky pre a proti, ale stále sa nevedela rozhodnúť, či to bol dobrý nápad. Za normálnych okolností by nad tým ani neuvažovala, ale zastal sa jej pred jej mamou. Postavil sa pred ňu a povedal jej mame, aby sa jej nedotýkala. Riskoval hnev Pansy Zabiniovej kvôli nej. Stále sa jej tomu ťažko verilo.

Rozhodla sa na úplne poslednú chvíľu. Bolo na čase prestať sa mu vyhýbať, vzmužiť sa a vyriešiť to raz a navždy. Reštaurácia, ktorej adresa bola napísaná na odkaze v kytici, nebola prehnane nóbl, ale bola pekná a útulná a keď do nej Bailey vkročila, vošla, ako keby jej to tam patrilo. Odmietla vyzerať pred Albusom vystrašene alebo neisto a hoci sebadôveru necítila, mohla ju aspoň predstierať. Hosteska pri dverách sa jej ujala a keď povedala Albusovo meno, viedla ju cez reštauráciu do zadnej časti, kde sa nachádzali súkromné boxy.

Keď ho tam uvidela sedieť v tmavých nohaviciach a bielej košeli, skoro sa jej podlomili kolená. Zamračila sa nad svojou reakciou a nahnevane si zahryzla do spodnej pery. Bola ako nejaká zamilovaná tínežerka. Cítila na sebe jeho oči, odkedy si ju všimol, a nespustil z nej pohľad celou cestou k ich stolu. Bailey mu ho odvážne opätovala, hoci vo vnútri bola úplne roztrasená. Keď sa usadila, obom im objednal biele víno a hosteska ich nechala osamote.

Odkašľal si. „Takže si prišla."

Bailey nadvihla oči od jedálneho lístka a nadvihla obočie. Vyzeral nervózne a ona ho už veľmi dávno nevidela nervózneho v jej prítomnosti.

„Ja len, že... meškáš tridsať minút."

Trhla plecami. „Viem." Prišla o pol hodinu neskôr naschvál. Chcela zistiť, či tam na ňu ešte bude čakať, alebo už odišiel. Asi nebolo nutné dodávať, že ju prekvapilo, že tam aj po pol hodine stále sedel. Povzdychla si, zavrela menu a položila ho na stôl vedľa seba. „Bude táto konverzácia dosť dlhá na to, aby som si objednala jedlo?"

Albus sa na ňu zadíval spoza jedálneho lístka a nepatrne sa na ňu zamračil. „Aj keby nebola, navečerať sa spolu môžeme, nie?"

Radšej si odpustila všetky trefné sarkastické odpovede, ktoré sa jej vynorili v hlave. Prišla sem všetko uzavrieť, nie hádať sa a štekať po sebe. Musela sa začať správať ako dospelá a nie ako urazená adolescentka. Keď si obaja objednali u malej chudej čašníčky, rozhostilo sa medzi nimi napäté ticho. Bailey čakala, kým začne s čímkoľvek, na čo ju sem zavolal a on bol zjavne príliš nervózny, aby konečne otvoril ústa a začal hovoriť. Sledovala, ako sa načiahol po pohári a napil sa.

„Prečo som tu?" opýtala sa ho, keď to už viac nevydržala. „Musel si mať nejaký dôvod, prečo si ma sem zavolal."

Prikývol. „To mám. Prekvapilo ma, že si prišla."

Odvrátila od neho pohľad a kým premýšľala, ako mu odpovie, očami putovala po ostatných stoloch. Reštaurácia bola plná na prasknutie. „Povedala som si, že nebude na škodu to konečne uzavrieť a mať pokoj," povedala, keď na neho znova pozrela. „A niečo som ti chcela dať." Zalovila v kabelke zavesenej na operadle stoličky a keď sa vystrela, podala mu malú ošúchanú fotografiu. „Toto je vraj tvoje."

Vzal si ju od nej. Keď sa na ňu pozrel a spoznal ju, jeho prekvapený výraz sa zmenil na šokovaný. „Odkiaľ to máš?" vyjachtal.

„Scorpius ju našiel a dal mi ju," vysvetlila. „Povedal mi, aby som ti ju vrátila. Neverila som, že je naozaj tvoja, ale podľa tvojej reakcie usudzujem, že hovoril pravdu. Prečo máš moju fotku?"


	22. Chapter 22

Intenzite ticha, ktoré sa po jej otázke medzi nimi rozhostilo, mohla konkurovať iba intenzita Albusovho pohľadu, keď sa na ňu pozrel. Jeho oči ju znervózňovali, aj keď v tej chvíli nemali prečo – ona bola tá, ktorá mala v rukáve tromfy. Odolala túžbe nepokojne sa zahniezdiť a prižmúrila na neho oči.

Albus sa posunul dozadu, oprel sa o operadlo. Sklopil pohľad, zahryzol si z vnútornej strany do líca a medzi palcom a ukazovákom pravej ruky začal žmoliť obrúsok. Pôsobil na ňu nervózne. Zvláštne. Naposledy, keď bol pri nej nervózny, ešte chodila do školy a brázdila rokfortské chodby ako neoficiálna slizolinská princezná. Odvykla si vidieť ho takéhoto. Odvykla si vidieť ho vyžarovať k nej niečo iné ako hnev a odpor.

„V tých šatách vyzeráš pekne."

Jej obočie vystrelilo dohora. Jeho odpoveď ju nešokovala preto, že sa rozhodol ignorovať jej otázku, to robil aj predtým. Ale ešte nikdy, _nikdy_ jej nepovedal niečo takéto. „To nie je odpoveď na moju otázku."

„Ak by som pravdivo odpovedal na tvoju otázku, neverila by si mi. A ak by som klamal... pravdepodobne by si mi tiež neverila. Neviem, ako ti mám na to odpovedať."

Absolútne nechápala, o čom hovoril. „Chcem vedieť pravdu, nech už je akákoľvek. Nemám záujem o klamstvá, preto som sem neprišla."

Zostal mlčať a díval sa na pohár pred sebou. „Čo keby sme ju nechali nateraz nezodpovedanú?" váhavo sa opýtal.

Bailey sa naklonila dozadu a oprela sa o operadlo. Z úst sa jej vydralo neveriace odfrknutie. „Takže takto to bude? Takto bude prebiehať náš rozhovor? Ja sa ťa niečo opýtam a ty sa jednoducho rozhodneš, že mi neodpovieš? Neznie to veľmi ako férový rozhovor."

Pokrútil hlavou „Nie, tak to nie je," rýchlo namietol. „Odpoviem ti, ale neskôr. Odpoviem na čokoľvek, čo sa ma opýtaš, ale asi by si mala najprv iba počúvať."

„Mala?! Nemusím urobiť nič, čo mi povieš, Potter!" nahnevane vyprskla. „Prišla som sem, aby som dostala odpoveď na jedinú otázku a ty si to odmietol. Prečo by som tu mala zostať?"

„Povedal som ti, že na ňu odpoviem," naliehal. „Len musíš počkať. Sú veci, ktoré ti najskôr musím povedať. Môžeš počkať?"

Odvrátila od neho pohľad, povzdychla si a prešla si rukou po tvári. Bola unavená, ale nie fyzicky. V podstate jej ešte nepovedal nič dôležité, ale napriek tomu cítila, že jeho slová majú váhu, ktorá ju ťahá k zemi. Vedela, že to, čo jej chce povedať, bolo dôležité, ale jej vnútro sa búrilo. Nechcela urobiť, čo jej prikázal – čo od nej žiadal – jednoducho preto, že to od nej žiadal on. Jasné, bolo to malicherné a detinské, ale nemohla si pomôcť.

Dôležitejšie však bolo, že to s ním chcela prebrať. Chcela s ním prebrať všetko, a to bol skutočný dôvod, prečo tam sedela, nie to klamstvo, čo mu povedala. Aby sa mohla pohnúť ďalej a hodiť túto životnú fázu za hlavu, musela s ním hovoriť o všetkom aj napriek tomu, že vedela, že to nebude jednoduché. Najskôr je však vždy horšie, než začne byť lepšie a ona sa rozhodla brať to takto. Pretrpí rozhovor s ním a bude voľná. Iba musí zatnúť päste a potlačiť svoje slizolinské búriace sa ja.

Keď sa konečne na neho znova pozrela, prezeral si ju. Sedel tam napnutý ako struna pripravená vyskočiť. „Vieš, nemám ani jeden dôvod – _ani jeden_ – chcieť tu byť a počúvať ťa."

Okamžite prikývol. „Viem."

„Ale čokoľvek mi chceš povedať, asi musí byť povedané, aby som na celú túto... záležitosť konečne zabudla." Trhla plecami. „Takže hovor."

Pripadalo jej neuveriteľné, ako rýchlo sa jeho výraz zmenil z napätého na zaskočený. Čakal, že sa postaví a odíde? Čakal, že ho nebude chcieť vypočuť? Alebo iba klamal, aby sa vyhol odpovedi, a zrazu si uvedomil, že jej vlastne nemá čo povedať a musí si niečo narýchlo vymyslieť? Ale keby jej nemal čo povedať, nevolal by ju sem, no nie?

Napil sa z vína a prstami sa začal pohrávať so stopkou pohára. „Ako sa máš?"

Bailey na neho zostala zízať s otvorenými ústami. Doslova. „Čo?!"

„Myslím po tej hádke s tvojou mamou a po... po tom, čo urobil Flint," vysvetlil.

Nezatvorila ústa. „ _Toto_ si mi chcel povedať? Na _toto_ si ma sem volal?" nemohla tomu uveriť.

Pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, ale chcel by som to vedieť."

„Chceš vedieť, ako mi je," duto zopakovala. Na chvíľu sa od neho odvrátila v snahe pochopiť ho. Nevedela si spomenúť, či niekedy zažila moment, kedy by ju svojimi rečami alebo činmi nebol miatol. „Prečo?" opýtala sa, keď sa k nemu znova obrátila. „Veď ti na tom ani nezáleží."

Z jeho plných ružových pier unikol povzdych. „Keď ti poviem, že záleží, neuveríš mi," odvetil a ona v duchu prikývla. Naozaj mu neverila. „Len mi odpovedz. Tvoja mama... nevedel som, že..."

„Že čo?" vypľula zo seba agresívne, keď bolo jasné, že nevedel, ako má pokračovať. Položila si ruku na opierku a podoprela si bradu. Keď pokračovala, jej tón sa zmenil z útočného na trpký. „Že je takáto? Že takáto vždy bola a pravdepodobne vždy bude? Budem hádať. Myslel si si, že môj život je jedna veľká presladená rozprávka. Musím ťa sklamať. Môj život taký nie je a nikdy nebol." _Pravdepodobne ani nikdy nebude_ , dodala v duchu.

Keď uvidela k ich stolu prichádzať čašníčku s jedlom, zmĺkla. Bola za jej príchod naozaj vďačná. Nechcela sa rozprávať o svojej rodine a ešte menšiu chuť mala hovoriť o Evanovi Flintovi. Položila pred nich taniere a oni sa pustili do jedla. Kým jedli ani jeden neprehovoril, čo jej úplne vyhovovalo, pretože bola dosť zamestnaná svojimi vlastnými myšlienkami. V hlave mala asi tisíc otázok a takmer všetky boli rôzne variácie jednej jedinej - Čo malo toto všetko znamenať? Na druhej strane ju však jeho mlčanie aj znervózňovalo.

Prinútila sa príliš ho pri jedle nesledovať, ale občas jej zrak k nemu zaletel, pretože nemala zas až takú pevnú vôľu. Nemohla uveriť, že sedeli pri jednom stole a on sa tváril úplne normálne, ako keby tam bol so svojím kamarátom alebo s niekým s rodiny a nie s ňou – so svojím úhlavným nepriateľom. Nešlo jej to do hlavy, ale predpokladala, že nebude musieť čakať dlho, kým jej to objasní.

Keď dojedli hlavný chod, Albus im objednal dezert. Bez toho, aby sa jej spýtal. Trochu ju to škrelo, ale rozhodla sa, že z toho nebude robiť veľkú vedu, nebolo to predsa až také dôležité.

„Robia tu najlepší čokoládový koláč," povedal, keď sa čašníčka vytratila aj so špinavými taniermi a novou objednávkou, a on ju nachytal, ako na neho zarazene zíza. „Bude ti chutiť, ver mi."

Z úst sa jej dralo, že jemu už neverí absolútne v ničom, ale rozhodla sa zahryznúť si do jazyka a radšej zostať mlčať.

„Ešte si mi neodpovedala na otázku," pripomenul jej.

Sarkasticky sa uškrnula. „Vitaj v mojom svete."

„Myslím to vážne, Bailey. Si v poriadku?"

„Vyzerám, že nie som v poriadku?" opýtala sa s jedným nadvihnutým obočím.

Albus pokrčil plecia. „Výzor môže klamať."

„Čo odo mňa chceš vlastne počuť? Že som s mamou všetko vyriešila a každý večer pred spaním jedna druhej češeme vlasy?" nahnevane vypľula a následne si pohŕdavo odfrkla. „To sotva."

Povzdychol si a pokrútil hlavou. „Možno som sa to mal opýtať až potom," zašomral si popod nos, ale počula ho. Čo malo znamenať _potom_? Po čom? Mala však pocit, že aj keby sa ho to opýtala, nedostala by odpoveď.

„Nerozumiem tvojej otázke. Rozhodne ti tu nemienim vysvetľovať svoj život a už vôbec ti nebudem rozprávať o svojej rodine. Do toho ťa nič nie je."

„Dobre," odvetil s istým zaváhaním v hlase. „Asi je to normálne. Myslel som si, že takto zareaguješ, ale skúsil som to."

Po jeho zvláštnej otázke a zmienke o jej mame začala byť Bailey podráždená a netrpezlivá. Zjedli večeru a čakali na dezert, takže bol najvyšší čas, aby sa konečne niekam dostali. „Ak toto nie je dôvod, prečo si ma sem zavolal, tak ti radím, aby si konečne prešiel k veci," povedala. „Máš desať sekúnd. Ak dovtedy nezačneš hovoriť, odchádzam a ten čokoládový koláč, si môžeš strčiť niekam."

Sama uznala, že tú poslednú pasáž si mohla odpustiť, ale nedalo jej to. Taktiež to bola v podstate planá vyhrážka, ale musela ho niečím motivovať, aby už konečne začal hovoriť. Ak sa sem totižto odhodlala prísť, chcela to počuť.

Zdalo sa, že jej bluf fungoval.

„Nie! Nechcem, aby si odišla," vyhŕkol. „Všetko ti poviem, ale... Vieš, nie je to ľahké, nie som na takéto veci. Nikdy som nebol."

„Na takéto veci?"

Sklopil pohľad, ako keby sa zahanbil. „Hovoriť o osobných veciach. O pocitoch," dodal priškrteným hlasom. Išlo to z neho ako z chlpatej deky. „Poviem ti všetko a poviem to iba raz, pretože toto je asi môj posledný pokus. Teda... nie že by som toho doteraz až toľko urobil, ale takto to ďalej nemôže pokračovať. Je to celé choré." Napil sa z vína a pozrel sa na ňu. Jeho pohľad sa zaboril do jej očí. „Preto to chcem urobiť správne, vieš? Viem, že mám už iba jednu možnosť."

Nevedela. Nemala potuchy, o čom hovoril a ten zmätok musel byť na jej tvári zjavný, pretože sa na ňu slabo usmial. „Myslíš si, že mi preskočilo."

Nepoprela to. „Nemôžem ti povedať, že viem, o čom to, dokotla, melieš."

„Čoskoro to zistíš."

Naozaj nemala rada takéto záhadné odpovede, ale asi s tým nemohla nič robiť. Keď sa čašníčka vrátila s dvoma kúskami čokoládového koláča, priniesla so sebou aj druhú fľašu vína. Bailey ju sledovala so zamračením. Snáď nemal v pláne opiť ju?

„Vyskúšaj ho," oslovil ju, keď vzala do ruky malú vidličku, ale nemala sa k činu. Nabrala si kúsok a vložila ho do úst. „No? Chutí ti?"

Zazrela na neho. „Neodbáčaj od témy," zavrčala. Možno dokonca znela nahnevane, pretože Albus sa zrazu zháčil a položil vidličku na tanierik.

„Zavolal som ťa sem, pretože ak sa neporozprávame na rovinu, nikdy sa medzi nami nič nezmení," povedal jej smrteľne vážnym hlasom. Bailey sa v duchu spýtala, či chce, aby sa medzi nimi niečo zmenilo, ale tú otázku si nechala pre seba. Nemyslela si, že bola nevyhnutná. Okrem toho ona bola vždy ochotná sa s ním rozprávať, to on ju od seba odstrkoval, ale ani to nevyslovila nahlas. Nechcela v tejto chvíli povedať niečo, čo by ho mohlo odradiť.

„Toto je asi jedna z mála vecí, na ktorých sa zhodneme," hlesla.

„Je už neskoro?" opýtal sa z ničoho nič nervózne. Bailey nadvihla obočie nevediac, čo tým chcel povedať. „Je neskoro ospravedlniť sa ti?"

Úplne ju obral o slová. Neverila, že to naozaj povedal. Čakala na to tak strašne dlho a keď sa to konečne dialo, bola príliš šokovaná na to, aby dokázala reagovať. Skrslo v nej však aj neblahé podozrenie, či si z nej iba nerobí srandu a či to nie je ďalší z jeho pokusov ponížiť ju. Keď sa mu však pozorne zadívala do tváre, pripadalo jej, že to myslí vážne.

„Chceš sa mi ospravedlniť," zopakovala po ňom takmer bez dychu. Musela si overiť, že dobre počula a že ho správne pochopila.

Prikývol. „Už by bolo na čase, nie?" pokúsil sa zavtipkovať a na tvári sa mu zjavil ostýchavý úsmev. Bailey sa nezasmiala. Na tom, čo sa dialo, jej nepripadalo nič zábavné.

Keď uvidel jej výraz, kútiky úst mu povädli. Naprázdno preglgol. „Ale možno je už neskoro," povedal so sklamaním v hlase. „Tak či onak, musím ti to povedať. Chcem, aby si vedela, ako to všetko bolo."

Prižmúrila na neho oči. „Ja viem, ako to bolo," odsekla.

„Z tvojho pohľadu, áno, ale nie z môjho."

Zhlboka si povzdychla. „Pochybujem, že tvoj pohľad niečo zmení, ale dobre." Pozrela sa mu očí a neuhla pohľadom ani vtedy, keď sa jej začala do líc hrnúť červeň. „Za čo sa chceš ospravedlniť?"

„Za všetko," odvetil. Bailey si posmešne odfrkla, aby zakryla svoje rozpaky a fakt, že visí na každom jeho slove. „Zaslúžiš si, aby som ti všetko vysvetlil."

„Ále čo...? A čo tak zrazu?"

Albus váhal s odpoveďou, a tak pokračovala: „Ešte pred pár dňami by si so mnou dobrovoľne neprehodil ani dve slová. Čo sa zmenilo?"

„Myslím, že ten incident s Flintom mi otvoril oči. Teda, otvoril mi ich viac, než som ich už mal otvorené."

Už predtým mala podozrenie, že tá noc v ňom niečo zmenila, pretože si nemyslela, že by chodil na každý jeden súdny proces, keby k nej pociťoval tú istú nenávisť. Nevedela však, čo sa s ním udialo a či bude pre ňu tá zmena v konečnom dôsledku pozitívna alebo negatívna.

„Pamätáš si, keď sme ešte chodili do školy?"

Nechápavo sa na neho zamračila. Čo to bolo za otázku? „Jasné, že si to pamätám!"

Albus sa zadíval na stôl a začal pokyvkávať hlavou. „Samozrejme, to bola hlúpa otázka," zamumlal.

Bailey s ním mlčky súhlasila, ale rozhodla sa to nekomentovať. Napäto čakala, čo sa z toho vykľuje.

„Páčila si sa mi od prvého momentu, ako som ťa uvidel, keď sme vystúpili z lodiek a kráčali sme k Rokfortskému hradu," priznal. Nespustil pohľad z bieleho obrusu na stole, ktorý ho zdanlivo tak fascinoval, ale ona si aj tak všimla, ako mu zahoreli líca. Dokonca aj uši mal červené. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a zodvihol k nej svoje oči. Vždy milovala jeho oči, také tmavé a záhadné. Temné. Boli úplným opakom jej modrých.

„Viem, ako to znie," pokračoval, „veď sme mali len jedenásť, ale už vtedy som videl, že si pekná. Človek by čakal, že sa to hlúpe detské pobláznenie rýchlo vytratí, ale keď som mal pätnásť – šestnásť, bolo to iba horšie. Najabsurdnejšie na tom bolo, že si sa mi neprestala páčiť ani po tom, čo si sa ku mne správala tak otrasne."

Bailey sa pod jeho pohľadom nepokojne zamrvila a tento raz to bola ona, kto sa začervenal. „Vysvetlila som ti, prečo som to robila," bránila sa slabým hlasom a so zamračením na tvári. Ani po toľkých rokoch sa neprestala cítiť vinne. Bola to škvrna na jej svedomí, ktorej sa nedokázala zbaviť, nech sa snažila akokoľvek. Možno práve jeho odpustenie bolo to, čo potrebovala, aby konečne zmizla.

„A ja som ti uveril, ale potom si náš vzťah chcela udržať v tajnosti, a to mi prišlo podozrivé." Výraz jeho tváre sa zrazu úplne zmenil. Vrhol na ňu váhavý pohľad. „Teraz, keď som videl, čo sa stalo na tvojej oslave, to úplne chápem, ale vtedy som si naozaj myslel, že si sa so mnou iba zahrávala. Neveril som ti a štvalo ma, že to nezmenilo nič na tom, čo som k tebe cítil a že si sa ku mne správala ako k odpadu."

„Toto všetko už viem," pripomenula mu Bailey so skrúteným žalúdkom. Netúžila oživovať spomienky, ktoré boli pre ňu viac než nepríjemné. Chcela sa od neho dozvedieť veci, ktoré ešte nevedela. Náhle sa však zháčila. „Počkaj," prudko vyhŕkla. Až teraz jej došiel význam jeho slov. „Povedal si, že to nezmenilo to, čo si ku mne cítil?"

„Ani trochu," potvrdil.

Pokrútila hlavou. To nemohla byť pravda. „Myslela som si, že ma nenávidíš! Celý siedmy ročník si sa správal, akoby si ma nenávidel."

„Takmer. Takmer som ťa znenávidel za to, že si si z mojich citov robila žarty a podupala si moje ego," priznal. „Za to, že si ma donútila uveriť ti, že ma máš rada a bolo to iba klamstvo – čo som si vtedy myslel. Zároveň som bol na teba nazúrený za to, že som ťa aj tak nedokázal prestať mať rád. Nevedel som pochopiť, prečo ma tak neznášaš... čo bolo na mne také hrozné," povedal, posledné slová vyslovil iba šeptom.

Bailey naprázdno prehltla a odvrátila sa od neho, keď sa jej z ničoho nič do očí natlačili slzy. Nemohla sa mu pozrieť do očí. Bolelo ju vidieť ho takého zničeného a sklamaného. Bolelo ju vedieť, ako veľmi mu svojím správaním ublížila a jej svedomie bolo zase o jeden odtieň tmavšie.

„Nedokázal som to nechať tak," pokračoval, čím ju donútil otočiť sa k nemu. Nie však skôr, ako sa jej podarilo zahnať neodbytné slzy. „Nie som poondený chrabromilčan, ktorý sa ihneď stiahne do úzadia, musel som ti to vrátiť, a tak som sa začal správať tak, ako predtým ty ku mne. Dokonca horšie."

„Dokázala som ti znova a znova, že som sa zmenila. Že sa s tebou nezahrávam a myslím to vážne, ale ty si to ignoroval," odvetila naliehavým hlasom. Musela sa premáhať, aby neznela obviňujúco, pretože si bola veľmi dobre vedomá toho, že si za tú situáciu mohla sama. Nemyslela si, že mala právo zazlievať mu, že ju podozrieval.

Sklonil hlavu. „Viem," zašomral. „Keby som vtedy nebol taký tvrdohlavý a počúval ťa... alebo Scorpiusa a Rose, všetko by bolo úplne inak. Lenže nemohol som, lebo som... bol som..."

Baileyino srdce prudko tĺklo a naliehavo o sebe dávalo vedieť. „Čo?" spýtala sa bez dychu.

Albus na chvíľu stíchol a zamyslene sa na ňu zadíval. Vyzeral, ako keby prežíval nejaký vnútorný boj a nevedel sa rozhodnúť, či jej to má prezradiť alebo nie. „Nemohol som to riskovať," povedal napokon pevným hlasom a ona sklamane vydýchla. Mala pocit, že to nebolo to, čo chcel pôvodne povedať. „Neospravedlňuje to však veci, ktoré som ti počas posledného roka v Rokforte povedal a ako odporne som sa správal. Bol som presvedčený, že na to mám právo, že je iba otázka času, kedy mi to vrátiš podobným spôsobom a znova budeš taká ako pretým, ale..." povzdychol si. „Prešlo pár mesiacov a ty si sa nezmenila. Začal som mať hrozný pocit, že si mi neklamala a to bolo... Nezniesol som ani pomyslenie na niečo také. Keby to bola pravda, strašne by som ti ukrivdil a neviem, ako by som sa s tým mohol zmieriť. S tým, aký som k tebe bol a ty si pritom bola nevinná."

Bailey ho neprerušila. Nielenže mu na to nemala čo povedať, ale tak úpenlivo visela na jeho slovách, tak veľmi sa chcela dozvedieť, ako tie roky prežíval on, že sa bála čokoľvek povedať.

„Potom sa škola skončila a ty si odišla do zahraničia. Myslel som si, že už ťa si nikdy neuvidím. Snažil som sa zabudnúť na to, čo sa stalo v škole, ale na to som sa cítil príliš vinne. Vieš, hovorí sa, že skôr ľutuješ veci, ktoré si neurobil ako tie, ktoré si urobil. No, neviem. Ja ľutujem veci, ktoré som urobil rovnako ako tie, na ktoré som nemal odvahu."

„Chceš tým povedať," začala Bailey priškrteným hlasom a musela si odkašľať. „Chceš tým povedať, že si oľutoval, že..." nedokončila dúfajúc, že to za ňu urobí on. Nesklamal ju.

„Že som ťa nepočúval a nedal ti šancu. Ale roky pomaly ubiehali a ja som sa sústredil na aurorský tréning a neskôr na prácu. Nezabudol som, ale podarilo sa mi ťa vytesniť z hlavy a dokonca si začať pár vzťahov. Asi ani nemusím povedať, že nedopadli dobre," povedal s grimasou na tvári.

Bailey slabo prikývla, načiahla sa po pohári a poriadne si odpila z vína. Cítila, ako sa jej tekutina rozlieva po tele aj s príjemnou vlnou tepla.

„A potom si bola späť. Nielenže si sa vrátila do Londýna, ale zrazu si stála po zápase v mojej šatni." Zasmial sa, na tvári mal vzdialený výraz. „Bolo to také neuveriteľné, že som si dokonca na chvíľu pomyslel, že sa mi to iba zdá. Ale naozaj si prišla a chcela si sa _priateliť_ ," zdôraznil posledné slovo, ako keby tomu stále nemohol uveriť. Bailey sa zamračila. Nevedela, čo znamenal jeho tón. „Ako by som, dokotla, mohol byť tvoj priateľ, keď som ani nedokázal byť v tvojej blízkosti?"

To zabolelo. „Nerozumiem. Ak si vedel, že som ti vtedy neklamala, tak aký máš so mnou stále problém?"

„Viem, že nerozumieš," hlesol a povzdychol si. Rukou si prešiel po tvári a zašiel až do vlasov, ktoré nechcene mierne rozstrapatil. Vyzeral, akoby sa snažil nájsť tie správne slová. „Vieš, začal som si myslieť, že som hodil minulosť za hlavu, a bolo by naozaj na čase. Lenže keď som ťa po toľkom čase znova uvidel, v sekunde sa všetko vrátilo späť. To, čo som pri tebe vždy cítil, bola späť a mne došlo, prečo mi to nikdy so žiadnou inou nevyšlo. Ale po tom všetkom, čo som ti spôsobil... Ako by som mohol mať u teba ešte šancu?"

„Nevyzeralo to tak, že by si chcel," povedala slabým hlasom. V ústach mala sucho, tak sa znova napila, ale tentokrát to bol iba jeden malý hlt. To posledné, čo teraz chcela, bolo opiť sa a nič si na druhý deň nepamätať. Keď položila pohár znova na stôl, ruky si položila na kolená, preplietla si prsty a začala si ich stískať. Bola nervózna a napätá ako struna. Srdce jej pod vplyvom Albusových slov išlo vyskočiť z hrude a ona sa nevedela upokojiť.

„Samozrejme, že nie," povedal a posmešne si odfrkol, „vôbec som si na také niečo netrúfol. Možno mi to neuveríš, ale nenávidel som sa za to, čo som ti spôsobil. Všetko som pohnojil, úplne všetko! Myslíš si, že som mohol byť tvoj priateľ, Bailey? Naozaj?! Ani som nechápal, prečo by si to chcela!" zvýšil zrazu hlas a Bailey sa preľaknuto zadívala okolo seba. Podarilo sa jej zahliadnuť pár podráždených pohľadov. Albus si to zrejme tiež uvedomil, pretože sa okamžite upokojil. „Nedokázal som pri tebe vydržať."

Sťažka prehltla a odolala nutkaniu načiahnuť sa po víne. „Prečo?" opýtala sa. „Prečo pri mne nedokážeš vydržať? Čo ti na mne tak hrozne vadí?"

„Vadí?" vykríkol Albus, ale tento raz mu nezáležalo na tom, že ho počula polovica reštaurácie. Oprel sa lakťami o stôl a zložil si tvár do dlaní. „Ježišikriste, to si ma vôbec nepočúvala?" zahuhlal cez ruky a zodvihol hlavu. „Alebo ti to naozaj nedochádza?"

Neodvetila mu, iba pokrútila hlavou. Albus sa na ňu chvíľu neveriacky díval, keď zrazu zastavil čašníčku, ktorá práve prechádzala okolo ich stola a objednal si dvojitú whisky. Bailey sa na neho spoza stola zamračila. Nezdalo sa jej múdre objednať si tvrdý alkohol, keď doteraz pil víno, ale nemienila ho kritizovať.

„Bol som k tebe protivný, aby som si ťa držal od tela. Dúfal som, že sa znova premeníš na tú mrchu zo školy a moje činy z pred niekoľkých rokov budú opodstatnené a ospravedlniteľné. Myslel som si, že to utíši moje svedomie, ale vieš čo? Bolo mi zo seba viac zle ako predtým," povedal so znechutením v hlase. Keď sa vrátila čašníčka aj s dvojitou dávkou alkoholu, Albus okamžite chňapol po pohári a poriadne sa napil. Na malý okamih, kým sa mu zlatá tekutina plazila vnútornosťami, zatvoril oči a Bailey na neho otvorene zízala. Odkedy dovečerali, stihol jej povedať veľa vecí, ale stále sa necítila o nič múdrejšie.

„Musel som ťa odohnať," pokračoval hlasom chrapľavým od alkoholu, „pretože som pri tebe nemohol vydržať. A nemohol som pri tebe vydržať-"

Bailey sa zasekol dych v krku, keď sa jeho pohľad zaboril do jej očí. Vyzeral veľmi vážne, takmer smutne.

„Nemohol som pri tebe vydržať, lebo si mi pripomínala, čo som mohol mať a čo som stále chcel, ale vedel som, že to nikdy nezískam. Nie po tom všetkom. Nevedel som, ako inak sa mám k tebe chovať, aj keď som vedel, že nedosiahnem nič iné, iba tvoju nenávisť." Odvrátil od nej pohľad a zrazu sa díval ponad jej plece na druhú stranu miestnosti. „Ale ja som chcel, aby si ma znenávidela. Zaslúžil som si to."

V jedinej sekunde sa jej v hlave vynorilo milión myšlienok naraz. Tak ju to prevalcovalo, že v skutočnosti nemohla vybrať ani jednu jedinú, ktorá by jej v hlave zostala dlhšie než iba na jedno mrknutie. Dvakrát sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby sa upokojila a urobila si aký-taký poriadok v hlave.

„Nie som si istá, že tomu rozumiem," váhavo povedala. Navlhčila si pery a prstami začala pod stolom žmoliť okraj snehobieleho obrusu. Už nebola nervózna, bola vydesená. „Hovoríš, že v poslednom ročníku v škole si uveril, že som ti hovorila pravdu a že som ťa mala naozaj rada," povedala a zmĺkla. Albusovi chvíľu trvalo, než mu došlo, že čaká na jeho reakciu. Prikývol.

„A keď som po škole odišla, snažil si sa na to všetko zabudnúť, ale keď som sa vrátila a stretli sme sa v tom klube, zistil si, že... že..." Hrdlo sa jej úplne stiahlo a líca sa zalial rumenec. Nedokázala dopovedať. Nedokázala pred ním nahlas povedať, že nedokázal zabudnúť na _ňu_. Stále si nebola istá, či ho správne pochopila. A či niečo také vôbec bolo možné.

„Že na mojich citoch sa vôbec nič nezmenilo," povedal namiesto nej prekvapujúco pokojne a bez rozpakov. Na druhej strane _Bailey_ sa v rozpakoch úplne topila.

„Keď som sa s tebou snažila veci urovnať a pokúsila sa o aké-také priateľstvo, tvoje nepríjemné správanie sa nezmenilo-"

Albus ju prerušil a s nadvihnutým obočím vyhŕkol: „Nepríjemné?" Neveselo sa uškrnul. „Správal som sa ako jebnutý kokot."

Až ju myklo a Albusovi to neušlo.

Nakrivil ústa. „Prepáč. Tak teda prašivý bastard."

Zamračila sa. „To nie je o nič lepšie."

„Nič lepšie si ani nezaslúžim, ale aspoň to nie je také vulgárne."

„To je jedno," mávla nad tým rukou – celkom doslova –, a okamžite ju zaliala červeň, keď si uvedomila, ako umelo a nervózne to gesto muselo vyzerať. Odkašľala si, aby získala čas a aby pokračovala v rekapitulovaní ich doterajšieho rozhovoru. „Tvoje chovanie sa nezmenilo, pretože si ma chcel, tak ako ešte v škole, vyprovokovať a dokázať, že som sa nezmenila, pretože si sa cítil vinne. Správne?"

Prikývol. „Vedel som, že to nebude fungovať, ale pokračoval som v tom."

„Pretože si chcel, aby som ťa znenávidela."

„Pretože som si tvoju nenávisť zaslúžil."

Zahryzla si do spodnej pery a chvíľu sa mračila na nedojedený koláč, ktorý mala stále pred sebou. „Pripomeň mi, prečo si sa na to jednoducho nevykašľal a nebol normálny?"

„To si _naozaj_ vôbec nepočúvala?" opýtal sa jej takmer zúfalým tónom. „Chcela si, aby sme sa spriatelili, ale to som nemohol. Musel som ťa od seba držať ďalej."

„Pretože...?"

„Pretože som nechcel priateľstvo. Chcel som omnoho, omnoho viac, ale vedel som, že vzhľadom na našu minulosť na niečo také nemôžem ani pomyslieť."

Úžas, radosť, ale aj sklamanie sa v nej miešalo v jednom obrovskom víre pocitov. Neuniklo jej, že po celý čas, čo rozprával, používal minulý čas. _Chcel_ omnoho viac, nie _chce_. Z toho vnútorného boja, ktorý sa v nej odohrával, bola taká nepokojná, že takmer vyskočila zo stoličky a išla sa poprechádzať po preplnenej reštaurácii. Miesto toho urobila niečo úplne iné. Z ničoho nič chňapla po jeho pohári a bez obalu do seba prevrátila všetok zvyšok whisky. A že tam toho ešte bolo. Ostrá chuť jej zaplavila hrdlo. Sťažka prehltla a donútila nechutnú tekutinu stiecť dolu hrdlom. Oči sa jej naplnili slzami a prudko sa rozkašľala.

„Dočerta!" vysúkala zo seba a položila si ruku na ústa, aby stlmila svoju reakciu. Keď sa konečne upokojila, našla Albusa, ako sa na ňu spoza stola mračí.

„To si nemala urobiť. Bude ti zle."

„Nie som zvyknutá na whisky," prinútila s červeňou na lícach.

„Viem."

Nadvihla obočie. „Ako?"

Prevrátil oči a takmer sa na ňu usmial. „Myslíš okrem toho záchvatu kašľa, ktorý si práve predviedla? Videla som, ako si sa zatvárila, keď si to vypila. "

„Nechápem, ako to vôbec niekto môže piť. Smrdí _a_ chutí to ako nafta."

Albus pokrčil plecami. „Mne to chutí."

Bailey zamyslene prikývla, keď jej zrazu niečo skrslo v hlave. „Naozaj mi bude zle? Budem opitá? Nechcem na tento rozhovor zabudnúť."

Namiesto odpovede jej objednal veľký pohár vody - a sebe ďalšiu whisky - a keď ho pred ňu čašníčka položila, vyzval ju, aby sa napila. „Vypi to a dojedz zákusok. Jedlo ti urobí dobre."

Bez slova ho poslúchla a kým ona prežúvala, on ju uprene pozoroval. Vohnalo jej to toľko červene do tváre, že mala zrumenené ešte aj uši. „Prečo neješ?" opýtala sa. „ _Ty_ si mi povedal, že tu majú najlepší čokoládový koláč v meste."

„Nie som hladný."

Pokrútila hlavou. „Dezerty sa nejedia od hladu," poučila ho, ako keby bol malé dieťa, ale keď sa ho naďalej ani nedotkol, pokrčila plecami. „Ako chceš," zašomrala. Kým sa ládovala zvyškom koláča, s pobavením, ktoré _muselo_ mať niečo spoločné s tým obrovským hltom whisky, si pomyslela, že táto malá prestávka v ich rozhovore je ako reklama v strede napínavého filmu. Keď konečne dojedla, utrela sa obrúskom a dopila vodu. Nedôverčivo sa zadívala na pohár s vínom a sľúbila si, že sa ho už viac nedotkne. Potrebovala mať čistú myseľ.

„Ak máš stále chuť, pokojne si zober aj môj," prekvapil ju. Posunul k nej svoj tanier s nedojedeným koláčom, ale Bailey pokrútila hlavou.

„Už by sa do mňa nezmestil, ale dala by som si na pitie niečo iné než víno."

„Vodu?"

Na chvíľu sa zamyslela. „Vlastne by som si dala čaj."

Albus jej prianie ihneď splnil a kým čakali na obsluhu, rozprestrelo sa medzi nimi ticho, tentokrát však nebolo nepríjemné. Oboch ich zamestnávali ich vlastné rozorvané myšlienky. Keď sa však čašníčka vrátila, Bailey vedela, že sa začne druhé dejstvo. S čajom pred sebou a nervami znova napnutými na prasknutie sedela oproti Albusovi a snažila sa pôsobiť pokojne.

„Uvedomuješ si, že sme sa celý večer boli schopní rozprávať bez jedinej urážky alebo krivého slova?" povedala Bailey, keď sa ticho medzi nimi predlžovalo. „Ani si nepamätám, kedy naposledy sa niečo také stalo."

„To muselo byť ešte v škole," zamumlal, jeho nálada sa z ničoho nič zmenila na ponurú.

„Pravdepodobne," súhlasila s ním. Zahryzla si do pery a neisto sa na neho zadívala spoza mihalníc. „Prečo si mi všetko vtedy nepovedal? Keď som sa vrátila do Londýna. Mal si niekoľko príležitostí a videl si, že sa snažím priblížiť sa k tebe."

„Lebo tvoje opovrhnutie som zvládal ľahšie než odmietnutie."

Jeho slová obrali o slová ju. Stále boli veci, ktoré chcela vedieť a na ktoré sa chcela opýtať, ale o tej jednej, ktorá ju najviac trápila a bola pre ňu najbolestivejšia, sa jej veľmi ťažko rozprávalo. Odpila si z horúceho čaju len preto, aby získala trochu viac času a mohla popremýšľať nad ďalším postupom.

„No tak, vypľuj to zo seba," povedal zrazu. Zodvihla k nemu nezábudkové oči plné prekvapenia. „Vidím na tebe, že chceš niečo povedať, tak do toho."

Bola naozaj taká priehľadná alebo ju tak dobre poznal? Ale ako ju mohol dobre poznať človek, ktorý s ňou trávil toľko málo času? Zhlboka sa nadýchla a zovrela ruky v päsť. Bála sa, že to, čo sa dozvie, ju zraní a oľutuje, že vôbec otvorila ústa.

„Čo tá noc na výročnom plese v Rokforte?" sťažka zo seba dostala. „Aj to patrilo do tvojho plánu, aby som ťa znenávidela?"

„Tá noc...," povedal pomaly, takmer zasnene, a potom pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, vôbec nie."

Čakala, že bude pokračovať, ale nemal sa k tomu. Jej to však nestačilo. „Tak čo to malo teda znamenať?"

„Urobil som vtedy veľa chýb," pochmúrne povedal. „Veľmi veľa. Nemal som sa s tebou pustiť do rozhovoru na tej chodbe. Bol som v podzemí, aby som sa ti vyhol." Pozrel sa na ňu. „Aby som sa nemusel pozerať na to, ako ťa tvoj kamarát vykrúca na tanečnom parkete," povedal a zaškľabil sa. Ak to správne chápala, tak... žiarlil na Toma?

„Ďalšia chyba bola, že som ťa sledoval do slizolinskej fakulty a znova som sa s tebou pustil do rozhovoru. Nechal som sa od teba vyprovokovať-"

„Ja som ťa neprovokovala!" okamžite vyhŕkla, aby sa bránila.

Pokýval hlavou. „Viem, že nie, vyprovokoval som sa sám. Keď si mi povedala, že o tebe hovorím, že si o tebe _myslím_ , že si špina, skoro som sa prestal ovládať, ale nebol som nahnevaný na teba, ale na seba."

To si pamätala veľmi dobre – ako sa vtedy rozzúril a trval na tom, že ju takým slovom nikdy nepočastoval. Vtedy tomu naozaj nerozumela. Nechápala, prečo sa tak urputne bránil a prečo na tom vôbec záležalo.

„A potom si mi pripomenula, ako si mi zachránila zadok, keď som na Scorpiusovom zásnubnom večierku zbil Lilinho priateľa. Šplechla si mi do tváre, aká som sviňa aj napriek tomu, že sa snažíš byť ku mne milá. Neviem, či ma niekedy zhrýzali výčitky tak veľmi ako v tej chvíli." Na chvíľu sa odmlčal. Vyzeral, že nad niečím premýšľa. „Pamätáš si, čo som ti vtedy povedal?"

Nechápavo sa na neho zamračila. „Povedal si toho veľa, neviem, čo konkrétne myslíš."

„Povedal som, že keď sa hráš s ohňom, popáliš sa." Bailey prikývla, spomínajúc sa to. „Hovoril som vtedy o sebe. Nemal som pokúšať svoje sebaovládanie, nemal som ísť za tebou a pustiť sa do rozhovoru. Ty si bola oheň a ja som sa popálil. Povedala si mi vtedy, že sa ťa snažím zastrašiť, ale to vôbec nebola pravda. Nechcel som ťa zastrašiť, chcel som..." náhle zmĺkol a sám sa zatváril zmätene. „Ani neviem, čo som chcel urobiť, ale nedokázal som sa zastaviť. Potom moje sebaovládanie totálne zlyhalo, pobozkal som ťa a zvyšok asi nemusím komentovať."

„A potom? Keď...," sťažka preglgla, „keď si odišiel?"

„Čo som ti povedal a ako som sa zachoval, je... odporné."

Čakala, že povie niečo viac, no on zmĺkol a odvrátil od nej pohľad. Bolo mu to rovnako nepríjemné ako jej. Vôbec sa mu nečudovala. „Ale prečo...? Mohol si predsa vedieť, že moja údajná nenávisť k tebe nie je taká veľká, keď som urobila niečo takéto. Alebo si myslíš, že vleziem do postele s kýmkoľvek? Prečo si-"

„Lebo som idiot, dobre?!" vyštekol prudšie, než bolo nutné. „Na chvíľu mi napadlo, že si to možno urobila preto, aby si ma potom odmietla, vysmiala sa mi a rozšliapla moju nádej na márne kúsky. Veď prečo by si mi po tom všetkom dovolila, aby som sa k tebe vôbec priblížil? Nedovolil som si dúfať, že by si..." povzdychol si. „Ako som povedal, som idiot."

Bailey sklonila hlavu a pokúsila sa to stráviť. Napriek tomu, že jej svoje správanie objasnil, ju to stále bolelo, ale zloba vyvierajúca z ich spoločnej noci sa začala vytrácať. Ľutoval svoje správanie po ich milovaní a, čo bolo ešte dôležitejšie, vyzeralo to tak, že ľutoval iba _to_.

„Potom si mi vyčistila žalúdok – _pred mojím otcom_ ," zdôraznil a ona sa začervenala, „a to, čo si mi povedala, začalo nahlodávať moje presvedčenie. A to ani nehovorím o tom, čo mi povedal otec, keď ma prinútil vysvetliť mu ten tvoj výstup."

Vyvalila na neho oči. „Čo si mu povedal?"

Albus pokrčil plecami. „Veľa poloprávd," odvetil. Bolo jasné, že netúžil ísť do nijakých detailov.

Bailey sa napila z čaju a šálku opatrne položila na tanierik. „Ľutuješ to?"

„Jediné, čo ľutujem, je, že som vtedy prepásol šancu na ukončenie celého tohoto chaosu a na začiatok niečoho nového."

Povzdychla si. Zrazu toho bolo na ňu akosi priveľa. Už ju boleli vnútornosti od toho, ako sa jej od nervozity neustále sťahovalo brucho. „Prečo mi to všetko hovoríš práve teraz?" opýtala sa.

„Lebo sa snažím všetko napraviť."

„Ale prečo teraz?" nechápala. „Prečo si to nechal zájsť až sem?"

Nepokojne sa zahniezdil a odvrátil od nej pohľad. Ukazovákom pravej ruky prechádzal po okraji pohára s whisky a vyzeral byť duchom neprítomný. Mlčal tak dlho, až začínala byť presvedčená, že jej neodpovie. Albus však prehovoril.

„Bol som si taký istý, že by si ma odmietla, že som sa ani nesnažil. Obaja sme slizolinčania, Bailey. Obaja ťažko odpúšťame a ešte ťažšie znova uveríme niekomu, kto nás raz zradil. Jednoducho som neveril, že by si mi odpustila a dala ďalšiu šancu. Preto to zašlo takto ďaleko."

Už prvej sekundy, čo jej niečo podobné začal naznačovať, sa túžila opýtať iba jednu jedinú otázku. _Ešte stále ju chcel?_ Napriek tomu, aký otvorený voči nej v tej večer bol, nenabrala dostatok odvahy, aby sa ho to opýtala. „A teraz veríš, že ti odpustím?" spýtala sa napokon.

Zodvihol k nej hlavu a smutne sa usmial. „Úprimne? Nie. Ale po tom, čo sa stalo s Flintom, by bolo mrhanie času trestuhodné."

„Čo tým myslíš?"

„Čítal som listy, ktoré ti ten chorý bastard napísal, keď ich priniesli na ministerstvo ako dôkazy. V tú noc, keď ťa priviedol do klubu, som skoro úplne stratil nervy," povedal. „Musel vedieť, že keď sa boxuje, súperi nemôžu opustiť ring. Videl som na ňom, ako sa vyžíval v tom, že ti nemôžem pomôcť. Videl som mu v tvári, čo ti chcel urobiť – na to som ani nemusel čítať tie listy. A keď som ho potom od teba odtrhol..."

Povzdychol si a chvejúcou sa rukou si prudko vošiel do vlasov. Stisol ju v päsť a párkrát sa zhlboka nadýchol, aby sa upokojil.

„Kurva!" tlmene si uľavil a tentokrát sa za vulgarizmus neospravedlnil. „Bol som pripravený ho v tom klube zabiť. Nie preto, že predstavuje hrozbu pre spoločnosť, nie preto, že som auror, ale kvôli tebe. Kvôli tomu, že ťa ohrozil, kvôli tomu, čo napísal v tých listoch a akým spôsobom na teba myslel."

„Premýšľala si niekedy nad tým, prečo som sa s tebou vtedy zrazu rozprával?" spýtal sa jej. Záporne potriasla hlavou, keď zistila, že to nebola rečnícka otázka a čaká na jej odpoveď. „Potreboval som sa rozptýliť, aby som sa k nemu nevrátil a nevytrieskal z neho dušu. Vedel som, že to je to posledné, čo potrebuješ. Že v tej chvíli si najviac potrebovala, aby ťa niekto upokojil, lebo si bola v šoku. Bolo mi tiež jasné, že to nemôžem byť ja, lebo... ako by som ti _ja_ mohol pridať na pokoji?" posmešne si odfrkol. „ _Oveľa viac_ než podať si Flinta, som ťa chcel objať a povedať ti, že sa ti už nič nestane, lebo to nedovolím, ale vedel som, že na to nemám právo. Po tom všetkom by si mi nedovolila dotknúť sa ťa ani prstom." Bailey sledovala, ako sa oprel o vysoké operadlo stoličky a zaklonil hlavu. Sťažka si povzdychol. Vyzeralo to, ako keby si práve prehrával tú spomienku v hlave. „A radšej ani nechci vedieť, aké to pre mňa bolo, keď si sa tam vrhla na Scorpiusa," zašepkal tak potichu, že to skoro nezachytila.

Doslova na neho teraz zízala s otvorenými ústami. Ako mohla toto všetko čo i len tušiť? Samozrejme, zdalo sa jej vtedy trochu zvláštne, že sa o ňu po spacifikovaní Flinta tak staral, ale zároveň to bolo to posledné, na čo v tej chvíli myslela, a potom to jednoducho hodila za hlavu. Aj keby sa to pokúšala analyzovať, toto by jej nikdy ani len nezišlo na um.

„A na ktorú z mojich dvoch otázok, to je odpoveď?" vypravila zo seba cez stiahnuté hrdlo.

„Prečo až teraz," odvetil jej. „Odpoveď je, že po tom incidente som si uvedomil, že sa všetko mohlo skončiť inak. Ani len netušíš, koľko vecí sa vtedy mohlo zvrtnúť a on by splniť všetky svoje zvrátené hrozby. Keď som si uvedomil, ako blízko si bola tomu, aby... aby si tu už nebola..." vetu nechal nedopovedanú a pokrútil hlavou, ako keby bolo preňho príliš ťažké dopovedať to. Keď sa na ňu pozrel, úplne nehybne a sústredene, akoby od nej nevedel odtrhnúť oči, zasekol sa jej dych v hrdle. Nebola schopná robiť nič, iba na neho hypnotizovane hľadieť a sústredene počúvať, ako zo seba súka slová, z ktorých sa jej zatajil dych. „Neviem, čo by som robil. Nikdy by si sa nedozvedela pravdu. Nevedela by si, že moje správanie bolo iba hrané. Nikdy by si nepočula, ako veľmi ma to mrzí. A nikdy by som ti nemohol povedať, že... nikdy by som ti nemohol povedať, že ťa stále veľmi milujem."

Bailey vydýchla vzduch, ktorý ani nevedela, že zadržiavala, ale z jej vnútra sa vydral potláčaný vzlyk. Tie slová mali na ňu rovnaký účinok, ako keby na ňu vylial vedro ľadovej vody. Vzápätí ju však oblialo teplo a cítila, ako jej celá tvár horí rozpakmi. Ale to nebolo nič v porovnaní sa tým, čo sa dialo v nej. Ešte nikdy vo svojom živote necítila toľko veľa pocitov v jedinej sekunde.

Keď sa jej natisli slzy do očí a hrozilo, že jej skĺznu po tvári, rýchlo zamrkala a potlačila ich. Nemohla sa tam zložiť iba preto, že jej povedal, že ju miluje. To vonkoncom nebol jej štýl.

„Klameš mi?" opýtala sa šeptom, keď nabrala odvahu a pozrela sa mu do očí. Dúfala, že ak jej zaklame, bude schopná spoznať to.

Albusova reakcia bola prudká a plná vášne. „Čo?!" vychrlil zo seba. „Nie! Samozrejme, že ti neklamem! Ako si môžeš-" Náhle zmĺkol, prudko vydýchol a pokrútil hlavou. „Dopekla!" zanadával. „Chcel som povedať, ako si môžeš myslieť, že by som ti klamal, ale vlastne nič iné som doteraz ani nerobil. Ako si môžeš _nemyslieť_ , že klamem?"

Bailey si musela najprv navlhčiť nervozitou vyschnuté pery, než pokračovala vo vypočúvaní. Nepovedala mu však, či mu verí alebo nie. Túto informáciu si zatiaľ nechala pre seba. „Ešte si mi nepovedal, prečo si to nechal zájsť takto ďaleko."

„Nedávaš mi jednoduché otázky, vieš o tom?"

Pokrčila plecami, ale zostala mlčať.

„Pokračoval som v tej šaráde preto, lebo som sa bál pravdy."

Bailey nechápavo nakrčila čelo. „Akej pravdy?"

„Pravdy o tom, že keby som si ťa znova snažil získať, poslala by si ma do čerta. Už som ti povedal, že tvoju nenávisť zvládam ľahšie ako odmietnutie. Takto, keď som sa o niečo také ani nesnažil, nemohla si ma odmietnuť."

Nemohla tomu uveriť. „To je tá najväčšia hovadina, akú som kedy počula, Albus! Bál si sa, že ťa odmietnem, a tak si sa ani nepokúsil a kvôli tomu som musela znášať toto všetko?"

„Nepovedal som ti už náhodou, že som idiot?" vyštekol na ňu, ale tvár mal úplne červenú a uhýbal pohľadom. Bolo zjavné, že sa hanbil a cítil sa ponížený. „A ďalšie veľké tajomstvo, ktoré som pred tebou skrýval, je, že som zbabelec! Nechcel som vidieť zhnusenie na tvojej tvári alebo, čo by bolo ešte horšie, výsmech."

„Nie si zbabelec," oponovala. „A ja rozhodne nie som bez viny. Po tom, ako som sa k tebe správala v škole, by som sa nemala čudovať, že si si myslel, že sa to zopakuje."

Albus trhol plecami a ona si nebola istá, či jej slová vôbec vzal na vedomie. „Tak, teraz už vieš, prečo som mal celé tie roky tvoju fotku," povedal a kopol do seba whisky na jeden šup.

„Scorpius sa mi to snažil naznačiť, ale neverila som mu," priznala sa potichu. „Neverila som, že by si ku mne niečo mohol cítiť."

„Žartuješ? Zmlátil som kvôli tebe vlastného bratranca!"

Bailey sa na neho najprv nechápavo zamračila, ale potom si spomenula na piknik v dome u jeho rodičov. „Och, na to som úplne zabudla. Nebola som vtedy v takom stave, aby som si to všimla," povedala. Cítila, že ich rozhovor sa chýli ku koncu a ona stále nemala ani potuchy, aká záver z neho vyplynie. Bezmyšlienkovite sa pohrávala s lístočkom na vrecúšku s čajom. Zrazu sa cítila hrozne staro. Ako keby od ich posledného ročníka v škole prešlo niekoľko desaťročí. Ako keby to bol úplne iný život.

„Čo... čo chceš, aby som ti na to všetko povedala?" váhavo sa opýtala. Nevedela, čo od nej teraz čakal, čo od nej vlastne chcel. Malo to byť iba vysvetlenie toho, ako sa veci majú? Alebo jej povedal pravdu za úplne iným účelom? Chcel od nej niečo viac?

„Popravde? Nič."

Vrhla po ňom nechápavý pohľad. Absolútne tomu nerozumela.

„Viem, že je toho na teba veľa. Musíš o tom všetkom popremýšľať a ja _chcem_ , aby si premýšľala. Na Rosinej a Scorpiusovej svadbe sa ťa opýtam, či si mi odpustila a či mám u teba aspoň tú najmenšiu šancu; nechcem od teba odpoveď hneď teraz. A ak v tebe zostala ešte aspoň štipka toho, čo si ku mne kedysi cítila, tak..." trhol plecami. „Budem dúfať, že vtedy už pre mňa budeš mať odpoveď."


	23. Chapter 23

Po tom, čo jej oznámil, že od nej bude chcieť na svadbe ich priateľov odpoveď, sa medzi nimi rozhostilo napäté ticho, ktoré jej sťahovalo pľúca a oberalo ju o dych. Hoci sa už nemusela obávať tohto rozhovoru, cítila sa ako klbko nervov. Len tak, úplne bez ceremónií jej oznámil, že ju miluje a že by s ňou chcel chodiť. Nevedela sa z toho spamätať. Dívala sa mu do očí a jej tep sa prudko zvyšoval. Rýchlo od neho odtrhla pohľad a navlhčila si vyschnuté pery.

Keď sa ticho predlžovalo, Albus zrazu vstal od stola a niekam sa vytratil. Bailey zostala sedieť a prázdnym pohľadom zízala na stoličku pred sebou, cez ktorú bolo prehodené jeho sako. _Miloval ju?_ Stále to nedokázala pochopiť. Nedokázala to _stráviť_. Nevedela dokonca ani to, ako sa v tej chvíli cítila.

Netrvalo dlho a Albus bol späť. Nesadol si však, miesto toho zastal pri nej a podal jej ruku. „Môžeme ísť. Odprevadím ťa."

Bailey k nemu prekvapene vzhliadla, ale prijala jeho načiahnutú ruku a vstala. Keď vyšli do večerného Londýna, vrazil jej do nosa čerstvý vlhký vzduch. Nemala potuchy, ako dlho sedeli v reštaurácii, ale očividne sa za tú dobu nielen stihlo zotmieť, ale aj napršať. Augustové noci neboli také teplé ako júlové, čo si uvedomila vo chvíli, keď sa striasla od zimy a na rukách jej naskočila husia koža. Takmer okamžite sa jej plecia ocitli v zajatí príjemnej látky. Bailey zarazene zastala a pohľad jej rozšírených očí sa zastavil na slizolinčanovi, ktorý ju práve opatrne zahalil do svojho saka. Hoci musel na sebe cítiť jej pohľad, neopätoval jej ho. Namiesto toho kráčal ďalej a obzrel sa až vtedy, keď si uvedomil, že ho nenasledovala.

„Ideme?" opýtal sa jej s nadvihnutým obočím, keď sa nevedela odlepiť od chodníku.

Spamätala sa a dobehla ho. „Kam?" vyjachtala.

„Hm?"

„Kam ideme?"

„To záleží od toho, čo chceš," odvetil. „Chceš už ísť domov alebo nie?"

Bailey sa stiahol žalúdok. Počula v jeho hlase túžbu a mala pocit, že to bola pre neho dôležitá otázka. Alebo skôr, že odpoveď na ňu bola dôležitá. Ako keby mala byť indikátorom toho, čo môže očakávať o pár mesiacov na svadbe.

Nerozhodne si zahryzla do pery, kým premýšľala nad tým, čo robiť. Keď na ňu práve neštekal a neurážal ju, Albus vedel byť veľmi príjemný spoločník a ona také niečo nezažila už od šiesteho ročníka. Naoko ľahostajne pokrčila plecami. „Ešte nie je tak neskoro."

Jeho pery sa skrútili v malom úsmeve. Chvíľku ju mlčky viedol mestom, až sa dostali k južnému nábrežiu Temže. Túto časť Londýna vždy milovala. Na druhej strane rieky sa týčil Big Ben a budova parlamentu. Krásne starodávne pouličné lampy osvetľovali promenádu a dodávali miestu rozprávkovú atmosféru. Ak by bola ten typ, povedala by, že to tam vyzeralo veľmi romanticky.

Bailey váhala narušiť ticho, ktoré medzi nimi zavládlo, pretože tento raz bolo na rozdiel od tých predchádzajúcich príjemné. Pomyslela si však, že keď už pred ňou dnes večer odkryl tak veľa tajomstiev, aj ona by sa mu mohla otvoriť. „Kedysi som sem chodila veľmi často," potichu sa priznala. Sklonila hlavu a sledovala, ako jej topánky na opätku balansujú na vydláždenom chodníku. „Keď som cez prázdniny bola doma a začalo to tam byť neznesiteľné, zmizla som z domu a išla som sem. Niekedy som sa tu prechádzala celé hodiny."

Albus na ňu úkosom pozrel. „Nevedel som, že si to mala doma také ťažké. Zdalo sa mi, že teraz je to medzi tebou a tvojím otcom dobré."

„Áno, podarilo sa nám vyriešiť niektoré problémy," pritakala s úsmevom, potom si však povzdychla. „Nebolo to doma také zlé. Asi to vyznelo, ako keby ma rodičia bili alebo čo. Len... nikdy som nebola taká, akú ma chceli mať. Snažila som sa, pretvarovala som sa, robila som všetko pre to, aby som im vyhovela. Správala som sa tak, ako som si myslela, že chceli, aby som sa správala. Po nejakom čase toho začalo byť príliš. Dusilo ma to tam."

„To preto si hneď po škole odišla do zahraničia?"

Prikývla. „Sčasti. Nehľadala som možnosti, ako odísť, tá príležitosť sa mi naskytla náhodou, ale musím priznať, že to bolo vyslobodenie. No nebolo ľahké byť v úplne cudzej krajine sama a zrazu byť zodpovedná sama za seba. Robiť rozhodnutia, ktoré som predtým nemusela robiť. Ale pomohlo mi to osamostatniť sa a nebyť závislá na peniazoch mojich rodičov, a to bolo pre mňa hlavné."

„Po tom, čo som videl na tvojej oslave, sa tomu ani nečudujem," zašomral. „Mrzí ma, ako to dopadlo," povedal po chvíli ticha. „Také narodeniny si si nezaslúžila."

Bailey pohodila plecom, snažiac sa vyzerať nezúčastnene. „Na tej oslave mi nezáležalo. Či to urobila na moje narodeniny alebo by sa to stalo pri hocijakej inej príležitosti, nič by sa na tom nezmenilo. To, čo mrzí mňa, je, ako sa k vám všetkým zachovala. To sa nedá ospravedlniť."

„ _Ty_ sa nemáš za čo ospravedlňovať."

Či už mal pravdu, alebo nie, nezabránilo jej to v tom, aby sa cítila zodpovedná za matkino správanie. Pri spomienke na ten nešťastný večierok si povzdychla, zastala a oprela sa o zábradlie. Očami putovala po slabo osvetlenej rieke. Vôňa Temže jej bola taká známa, že sa na malú chvíľu cítila, ako keby mala znova pätnásť. Vtedy sa jej mohlo iba snívať o tom, že by vedľa nej na tomto mieste, ktoré tak často navštevovala, mohol stáť Albus.

„Aj keď ja tvojej mame nepochybne ležím v žalúdku," ozvalo sa zrazu vedľa nej, „ty si na môjho otca urobila dojem."

Bailey naňho nadvihla obočie. Stál jej po boku, tiež sa opieral o zábradlie a díval sa do diaľky. „Ako to?"

„Dostala si ho už len tým, že si sa snažila brániť Lilly pred Leithom na zásnubnom večierku," vysvetlil. „A keď sa dozvedel niektoré veci, ktoré sa diali počas nášho siedmeho ročníka, nezískala si si iba jeho sympatie, ale aj ľútosť, a na mňa dopadol jeho spravodlivý hnev. Raz mi povedal, a to ho citujem, že mu pripadáš veľmi milá."

Naozaj nevedela, čo na to povedať.

„Tiež mi povedal, že, hoci nemá potuchy, čo sa medzi nami stalo, mám to napraviť," povedal jej a uškrnul sa. „To bolo prvýkrát, čo sa staral do takýchto vecí. Nechápal som, čo to má, dočerta, znamenať, ale možno v tebe niečo videl."

„To je to najčudnejšie, čo si mi dnes večer povedal," reagovala zarazená Bailey. Mať jeho otca na svojej strane bolo niečo, čo jej pripadalo úplne nemožné.

„Ver mi, vtedy som si myslel, to isté." Povzdychol si. „Ale pretože som tvrdohlavý ako mulica, povedal som mu, nech sa do toho nestará a nepočúvol som ho. Myslel som si, že nevie, o čom hovorí, ale možno vedel," zamyslene povedal. „Možno mi tým chcel naznačiť, že nech už sa stalo čokoľvek, nestálo to za to, aby to tak veľmi zasahovalo do našich životov."

Bailey sledovala výletnú loď, ako sa potichu plaví po pokojnej hladine a usmiala sa. „Ako si si vôbec dovolil pomyslieť na to, že Chlapec-ktorý-prežil by nemal pravdu?" odvážila sa trochu ho podpichnúť.

Albusovi sa na tvári tiež objavil úsmev. „Keď je to tvoj otec, hneď všetko vidíš inak. Ale mal pravdu, nestálo to za to. Vôbec sa to nemalo nafúknuť do niečoho takého veľkého. Mal som to zvládnuť lepšie... mal som sa k tomu postaviť inak."

„ _Mali_ ," zdôraznila. „Obaja sme vinní. Ale vieš čo? Možno to tak malo byť," povedala. Albus sa k nej otočil, jedným lakťom sa oprel o zábradlie a zvedavo ju pozoroval. „Nehovorím, že sme to zvládli, pretože aj keď som bola toľké roky preč, neustále som to nosila so sebou. Vedomie toho, ako veľmi si ma znenávidel, ma nikdy neopustilo, aj keď som sa na to snažila zabudnúť. Ale za tú dobu som mala šancu zmeniť sa. Dostala som príležitosť dospieť bez vplyvu rodičov a stal sa zo mňa človek, ktorým som sa, dúfam, vždy mala stať. Ktovie ako by všetko dopadlo, keby sa nič z toho nestalo? Možno by som zostala doma a mama by mala na mňa vplyv doteraz."

„Takto som nad tým nikdy nepremýšľal."

„Možno by si mal," vyzvala ho. „Možno by si mal prestať premýšľať nad tým, čo všetko ti to zobralo a pomyslieť na to, čo ti táto situácia dala."

Albus pokrútil hlavou. „Neviem, čo mi dala," zašomral. „Jediné, čo viem, je, že mi ťa zobrala na niekoľko rokov."

Zacítila, ako jej zružoveli líca a poskočilo jej srdce. Musela sa od neho odvrátiť, aby ukryla úsmev, ktorý sa jej zrazu usadil na perách. „A čo boxovanie a práca aurora?" opýtala sa, keď sa k nemu znova obrátila. „Možno by si ani jedno z toho nerobil."

„No, určite by som neboxoval. Začal som s tým len preto, že som nevedel, ako si mám vybiť zlosť, ktorú som cítil voči sebe," priznal jej, jeho výraz bol zrazu na takýto rozhovor príliš temný.

„Tak vidíš!"

Zrazu sa zasmial. „Teba by som nikdy netipoval na takú optimistku."

Uškrnula sa. „No, v tom som sa tiež za tie roky zmenila. Nehovorím, že som oáza dobrej nálady, ale mám svoje chvíľky."

„Zato so mnou to je úplne opačne."

Bailey sa vytratil úsmev z tváre a zrazu zvážnela. „Počula som. Od Rose," dodala, keď zachytila jeho spýtavý pohľad.

Z Albusových úst unikol ustaraný povzdych. „A čo ti povedala?"

Začala si hrýzť spodnú peru. Nechcela sa púšťať týmto smerom, keď doteraz ich rozhovor prebiehal tak nenútene a príjemne, ale nevedela si predstaviť, ako by mu mohla neodpovedať. „Bolo to už dávno," pokúsila sa vyvliecť sa z toho, ale nezhltol jej to.

„Ale no ták, netvár sa, že si to nepamätáš. Čo ti povedala?" zatlačil na ňu, ale netváril sa nahnevane a to ju posmelilo.

„Povedala, že si sa utiahol do seba a že sa sotva vídate. Že si náladový a... nepríjemný a taký si predtým nikdy nebol."

„No, ak je to pravda, tak by som sa nemal uraziť, nie?" opýtal sa prekvapivo neutrálnym tónom.

Zamračila sa a sklopila pohľad. „Nikdy som nechcela, aby to takto skončilo."

„Pokiaľ viem, ešte to neskončilo. Skončí to až o pár mesiacov," povedal a ona vedela, že narážal na svadbu. „A to buď nadobro, alebo aby sa začalo niečo nové."

Bailey zamyslene prikývla. Zavial prudší vietor a ona sa striasla. Jej vlasy sa rozlietali na všetky strany, mestom sa roznieslo hrozivé zadunenie a v diaľke osvietil oblohu zlovestný blesk. Albus sa vedľa nej narovnal a dotkol sa jej pleca.

„Asi by sme už mali ísť."

Bailey znova mlčky prikývla. Prekvapilo ju, keď na krížoch pocítila teplo Albusovej ruky a jemný tlak, ktorým ju viedol po promenáde. Keď sa ocitli v prázdnej uličke, postavil sa oproti nej. Videla, ako na chvíľu zaváhal. Sťažka prehltol, až mu nadskočil ohryzok, a načiahol k nej ruku. Z nejakého dôvodu sa jej toto gesto, to, že chcel, aby ho chytila za ruku, zdalo oveľa intímnejšie ako celý ich siahodlhý rozhovor. Zacítila sa trochu rozpačito, ale nemienila zo seba robiť hanblivku, ktorá sa ho bojí chytiť za ruku, a tak viac neváhala, vložila svoju ruku do jeho a spojila ich dlane.

Premiestnil ju rovno pred vchodové dvere jej domu. Keď sa otriasla z nepríjemného pocit, ktoré sprevádza premiestňovanie, vykĺzla z jeho saka a podala mu ho. „Ďakujem."

Albus si prehodil sako cez ruku a nadvihol jeden kútik. „Neďakuj."

Bailey si zahryzla do líca a nervózne behala pohľadom po všetkom okolo nej okrem jej spoločníka. Odkašľala si. „Hm, asi sa uvidíme až o pár mesiacov."

„Kedy odchádzaš?"

Trhla plecami. „O pár dní, ale nemám stanovený presný dátum."

„No, tak dúfam, že budeš premýšľať nad tým, čo som ti povedal, aby si mi vedela dať potom odpoveď.

Bailey sa pre seba usmiala. „Nemyslím si, že na to budem môcť zabudnúť." Otvorila dvere, zvrtla sa a než ich za sebou zatvorila, ešte na neho vrhla posledný plachý úsmev.

 **ooOoo**

Bailey si zbalila všetky veci, ktoré mala u svojho otca a on jej na Ministerstve vybavil prenášadlo, aby nemusela cestovať do Paríža vlakom. Nebola to zase taká dlhá cesta, ale prenášadlo bolo predsa len pohodlnejšie. Musela priznať, že bola sklamaná, keď sa s ňou prišli v deň odchodu všetci rozlúčiť, ale Albus medzi nimi nebol. Nedala mu to vedieť, takže ju to nemalo prekvapiť, ale tak trochu dúfala, že mu o tom povie Rose. A najmä dúfala, že ak mu to povie, príde. No on neprišiel a ju bodol zákerný osteň sklamania.

Keď sa ocitla po toľkom čase doma, bolo zvláštne, ako veľmi málo jej to pripomínalo domov. Vybalila sa jedným rýchlym pohybom prútika, po dlhej dobe vytiahla mobil, dala ho na nabíjačku a len čo naskočil, rozposlala správy známym. Potom si objednala donášku do domu a išla si urobiť kávu. Zapla telku, usadila sa na pohovke a už po piatich minútach na ňu doľahla samota. Bolo to zvláštne. Celé roky žila sama a nikdy sa ani na jednu sekundu necítila taká osamelá ako teraz. Za posledné mesiace si asi až príliš zvykla na otcovu nepretržitú prítomnosť, na časté posedenia pri káve s Rose a Ericou a na Tomovu ochotu pribehnúť na jediné zapískanie. Teraz, keď sa znova vrátila do reality svojho osamelého života, bolo to ako skočiť do ľadovej vody.

Prešli štyri dni, počas ktorých sa úplne stihla aklimatizovať, keď jej na okno zaťukala sova s obálkou pripevnenou na nohe. Zzamračila sa a išla jej otvoriť. Nečakala žiadny list a jedna jej časť sa obávala, že by jej ho mohla poslať mama. Bailey vedela, že nech by jej už napísala čokoľvek, nebudú to pre ňu príjemné správy a pravdepodobne to nebude chcieť čítať. No ona otvorila obálku, vytiahla papier a keď ho rozložila, v žalúdku jej začali poletovať rozšantené motýle. Nebolo to od jej matky. Bol to list od Albusa. Rozosmialo ju, keď videla, že najprv začal oslovením Milá Bailey, preškrtol ho, napísal iba Bailey, aj to preškrtol a napokon zostal pri Milá Bailey. Ešte viac ju rozosmialo, že to tam nechal a nevymenil pergamen.

 _Milá Bailey,_

 _dúfal som, že sa s tebou budem môcť rozlúčiť, ale to, že si odišla, som sa dozvedel, až keď si už bola preč. Myslel som si, že mi dáš vedieť... Možno si ma tam nechcela, neviem._

 _Nemal som v úmysle Ťa otravovať, chcel som ti dať dostatok času na premýšľanie, ale potom som si uvedomil, že sa neuvidíme vyše troch mesiacov a nemohol som dovoliť, aby si na mňa zabudla. Snáď ťa nebude príliš otravovať, ak Ti občas napíšem. Myslím, že takto sa môžeme za tie mesiace spoznať o niečo viac. A, áno, robím to z úplne sebeckých dôvodov, aby na mňa v decembri čakala kladná odpoveď. No možno by si predsa len o mne chcela niečo vedieť a kým sa neuvidíme, nemala by si možnosť opýtať sa._

 _Dúfam, že si sa doma znova rýchlo zabývala a že sa máš dobre. A tiež dúfam, že si môj list prečítaš a odpíšeš._

 _Albus_

Bolo skoro až smiešne, ako veľmi ju jeho list potešil. S prihlúplym úsmevom na tvári si sadla k stolu, prútikom privolala pár hárkov pergamenu a brko s atramentom. Nielen samotný list ju potešil, ale najmä fakt, že to, že jej napísal, znamenalo, že na ňu myslel. Cítila sa šťastná. Nie spokojná, nie v pohode, ale šťastná, a to necítila už od... ani si nepamätala kedy naposledy.

 _Ahoj, Albus!_

 _Vôbec ma neotravuješ, práve naopak! Tvoj list ma síce prekvapil, ale potešil. Nedala som Ti vedieť, kedy odchádzam, lebo som si myslela, že Ti to tak či tak povie Rose. Netušila som, že bude prvýkrát v živote držať jazyk za zubami a musím priznať, že som cítila malé sklamanie, keď si neprišiel. Ale týmto je to vysvetlené._

 _Zabývala som sa dobre, hoci... neviem, môj byt je hrozne tichý a z nejakého dôvodu sa tu cítim osamelo, aj keď mám v Paríži kopec priateľov. Možno som si za tých pár týždňov až príliš odvykla žiť sama. Keď som bola v Londýne, v dome bol vždy otec, s Rose a Ericou sme sa stretávali niekedy aj niekoľkokrát do týždňa a Tom mi bol vždy po ruke. Nič z toho tu nemám a asi to na mňa začína doliehať. Ale inak je všetko po starom a už o pár dní začnem opäť pracovať. Idem fotiť do Južnej Afriky do Kapského mesta. Strašne sa na to teším. Budem medzi ľuďmi, užijem si slnka a pláže, konečne si po toľkom čase aj niečo zarobím a hlavne idem tam s kamarátkou, takže to bude skoro ako babská jazda._

 _Rozhodne nie som proti Tvojim listom, takže ak mi budeš chcieť niečo povedať, pokojne napíš, určite ho nevyhodím von oknom._

 _Bailey_

 **ooOoo**

Bailey sedela pred jednou z množstva útulných kaviarničiek, ktorými sa Paríž pýšil. Hoci sa podobné kaviarne, kde sa dalo sedieť aj doslova na chodníkoch, rozšírili už do každého veľkého mesta po celom svete, ani jedna z nich nemala takú atmosféru a dynamiku ako tie v Paríži. Aj keď si sedenie na ulici a pozorovanie ľudí užívala, netrpezlivo poklopkávala bruškami prstov po stole. Robila to už pätnásť minút. Každú chvíľu sa pozerala na displej mobilu a zisťovala tak, že čas sa nemilosrdne vliekol. Neznášala, keď niekto meškal!

„Vanessa!" zvolala, keď sa konečne objavila jej priateľka. Zakývala na ňu a s úsmevom ju pozorovala, ako si razila cestu preplnenou ulicou až k nej.

„Bailey, prepáč, že meškám," ospravedlnila sa jej. Bailey vstala, pobozkala na líce starú známu a obe si sadli k stolu. „Nemohla som nájsť miesto na parkovanie."

„To nevadí," odvetila Bailey s úsmevom. Radosť nad stretnutím s kamarátkou prevýšila aj jej podráždenie z jej nedochvíľnosti. Keď si objednali u čašníka kávu, Vanessa vytiahla krabičku cigariet a jednu si vybrala. Ponúkla aj Bailey, ale tá záporne pokrútila hlavou.

„Vieš, že som nikdy nebola fanúšik nikotínu. Starne po ňom pleť."

Vanessa si zapálila, vyfúkla dym a prevrátila oči. „Už hovoríš ako môj manažér. No nič, keď nechceš, tak nechceš. Presviedčať ťa nebudem, lebo ešte aj ja uznávam, že je to nepekný zlozvyk." Pritiahla si k sebe popolník. „Takže si konečne späť. Pomohla ti dovolenka?"

„Viac menej," vyhýbavo odpovedala.

Jej kamarátka nadvihla obočie. „Viac menej? To čo je za odpoveď?"

Bailey sa na ňu nechápavo pozrela. To vážne žila v jaskyni alebo čo? Vanessa bola čarodejnica, mala by o jej incidente s Flintom aspoň čosi vedieť, pretože to bolo prakticky vo všetkých čarodejníckych novinách.

„Mala som nejaké opletačky so stalkerom. Nebolo to príjemné."

„Ó, Bože. Čo sa stalo?"

„To naozaj?" užasnuto vyhŕkla. „Písali o tom v Prorokovi asi tak mesiac! Každý z čarodejníckeho sveta o tom vie."

„No, tak ja nie. Vieš, že Proroka neodoberám a ani sa nestýkam so žiadnymi čarodejníkmi. Čo sa vlastne stalo?"

„Sledoval ma, posielal mi listy, zistil, kde bývam a stával rovno pod mojím oknom. Dostalo sa to až do bodu, kedy som do toho musela zapojiť políciu. Teraz je v base," vysvetlila. Tú časť o tom, že ju napadol, si radšej nechala pre seba.

Blondínka na ňu vyvalia už aj tak dosť veľké modré oči. „Čo?! Si v poriadku?"

„Ehm," prikývla. „Bol to horor, ale už je to za mnou."

„Kto to bol? Možno ho poznám."

Bailey vykrivila ústa. „Určite ho poznáš. Minimálne si už počula o jeho rodine. Evan Flint."

„Flint? Niečo mi to hovorí, ale jeho osobne nepoznám."

Bailey si povzdychla a napila sa z kapučína. „Nehovorme už o tom, toto som s tebou nechcela prebrať. Dostala som ten džob v Južnej Afrike."

„Čože?! To fakt?" zvýskla Vanessa.

Bailey prikývla a zaškerila sa. Bola rada, že zmenili tému. „Priprav sa na päť dní v mojej spoločnosti. Počula som, že vraj sa k nám má pridať ešte jedna modelka. Šušká sa o Taylor Hillovej, nevieš o tom niečo?"

Vanessa pokrútila hlavou. „Nemám potuchy. Vieš, akí sú niektorí. Držia všetko v tajnosti, ako keby sa jednalo o národné tajomstvo alebo čo."

„Mne osobne je to jedno, len som bola zvedavá. Ale chcela som sa ťa spýtať, ako to dopadlo s tým tvojím talianskym úlovkom."

Vanessa chvíľu vyzerala zmätene, ale rýchlo sa jej črty vyjasnili. „Och, myslíš Adriana? Ale prosím ťa, to sa skončilo rýchlejšie, ako sa to začalo. Zistila som, že je ženatý a má dve deti! Verila by si tomu?!"

Úprimne, Bailey tomu bola ochotná uveriť. Vanessa mala skrytý talent. Bola ako magnet, ktorý priťahoval tých nesprávnych mužov. Od finančných podvodníkov, cez takmer mafiánov, sukničkárov až k ženatým. Bailey niekedy musela obdivovať jej vytrvalosť. Keby sa ona sklamala toľkokrát ako Vanessa, asi by sa na to už dávno vykašľala a kúpila si radšej psa.

„Asi by si radšej mala nechať hľadanie potenciálneho partnera pre teba na mňa. Alebo na hocikoho iného, lebo všetci majú lepší nos na chlapov než ty."

Jej kamarátka prevrátila oči, ale zdalo sa, že ju to neurazilo, pretože sa vzápätí uškrnula. „Keď už hovoríme o druhom pohlaví, mohla by si mi povedať, čo to malo znamenať vtedy na tom boxe, keď sme si vyšli s Adrianom a jeho bratom? Uvidela si v ringu toho chlapíka a takmer si dostala mŕtvicu."

Bailey si povzdychla a prevrátila oči. „Bol to Albus Potter, syn Harryho Pottera. Fakt nechápem, že si ho nespoznala."

„Odkiaľ poznáš synu národného hrdinu?"

„Boli sme na Rokforte spolužiaci," stručne odvetila.

„Hm. Mám taký pocit, že to nie je všetko."

„Bola som doňho buchnutá," povedala Bailey a cítila pritom, ako keby mala desať. Pokrčila plecami a snažila sa vyzerať nonšalantne, ale červeň na tvári ju zradila.

Vanessa nadvihla obočie. „Bola? Podľa toho, ako ťa vzalo, keď si ho tam videla, by som s tým minulým časom pribrzdila."

„Možno, že ho mám stále trochu rada," neochotne priznala.

„Aj po toľkých rokoch?"

„Aj po toľkých rokoch," potvrdila.

„Hm."

„Čo?!"

Jej kamarátka trhla plecami. „Nič, len... nikdy som neverila na tie báchorky o stredoškolských láskach na celý život. Možno ale zmením názor. Alebo je to jednostranné?"

Bailey musela stisnúť pery, aby sa jej nerozšírili do priblblého úsmevu. „Vyzerá to tak, že nie je."

Vanessa sa na ňu zaškerila. „Takže konečne? Konečne si ťa niekto získal? Musím povedať, že po toľkých rokoch, čo som sa mohla ísť zodrať, aby som pre teba niekoho našla, je voči mne trochu nefér, že je to tvoj bývalý spolužiak a nie niekto, koho som ti krvopotne dohodila ja."

Bailey prevrátila očami, ale potom sa na ňu usmiala. „Ešte spolu nechodíme."

„Čo?! Prečo, dočerta, nie? Veď odvtedy prešlo už niekoľko mesiacov, čo ste, prepána, robili celú tú dobu?"

„Je to medzi nami komplikované... vždy bolo. A je to príliš dlhý a depresívny príbeh, aby som sa doň teraz pustila. Ale môžeš mi veriť, keď ti poviem, že medzi nami bolo toľko problémov, že ešte aj ty by si to vzdala."

„Ale ty si to očividne nevzdala," podotkla."

Bailey záporne potriasla hlavou. „Ale vzdala. Lenže... zmenili sa isté okolnosti a teraz premýšľam nad tým, či mu mám dať ešte šancu alebo nie."

Vanessa sa na ňu zamračila spoza šálky s kávou. „Ak ho máš stále rada, nechápem, nad čím premýšľaš."

Hoci naďalej pokračovali v rozhovore, v Bailey Vanessine slová zostali a rezonovali jej v hlave.

 **ooOoo**

Bbola úplne grogy. Vstávala ešte pred svitaním, aby sa pripravila na fotenie, a potom niekoľko hodín pózovala. Bolo skoro desať, keď si konečne dali prestávku. Po dlhej dobe sa mohla uvoľniť, sadnúť si do pohodlného záhradného kresla a najesť sa. Keď fotili, nemohla, samozrejme, jesť a piť mohla iba minimálne a ona už umierala od hladu. Pozerala sa na všetky dobroty, ktoré boli rozložené pred ňou na stole a nevedela sa rozhodnúť, do čoho sa má pustiť skôr. Keď sa načiahla po žltom melóne a maslovom croissante, sťažka vedľa nej dosadla Vanessa.

„Pripomeň mi, prosím ťa, prečo som sa na to fotenie tak tešila," zašomrala a zavrčala, keď si chcela počochrať unavené oči, ale potom si spomenula, že má na sebe make-up a vizážistka by ju zabila, keby to urobila.

Hoci Bailey bola rovnako unavená, usmiala sa na ňu v snahe udržať nielen svoju, ale aj jej dobrú náladu. „Pretože si tu so mnou?"

„Och, áno, zabudla som," zamrzene povedala. Naložila si na tanier pár kúskov avokáda, volské oko a celozrnnú hrianku.

„Buď rada, že si môžeš užívať slnko a teplo. V Paríži je teraz už chladno."

„Nezvykla si bývať takto pozitívne naladená," povedala Vanessa so zamračením. Prižmúrila na ňu oči. „Čo sa ti stalo?"

Bailey pokrútila hlavou nad svojou priateľkou a pustila sa do jedla. Netrvalo však dlho a jej pozornosť upútal hlas jedného z asistentov celej ich suity.

„Čo to, dopekla, je? To je sova?!"

Obe, Vanessa aj Bailey, sa pri jeho zvolaní zvrtli a pohľadom sledovali, kam ukazoval. Na zábradlí balkóna jednej z hotelových izieb sedela tmavohnedá sova. O desiatej hodine ráno. V Južnej Afrike. Bailey s nervozitou v žalúdku začala rátať poschodia a keď ich narátala osem, útrpne privrela oči.

„Tá je pre teba?" zasyčala na ňu šeptom Vanessa.

Bailey otvorila oči a prikývla. „Pravdepodobne."

„Doriti! Musíš ju odtiaľ dostať preč."

Pokrútila hlavou. „A ako? Teraz nemôžem ísť hore a pustiť ju do izby, veď sa tam všetci pozerajú!"

Vanessa na ňu vyvalila oči. „To myslíš vážne?! A čo budeš robiť, keď ťa zbadá, priletí k tebe a hodí ti rovno do taniera list? To sa ti bude vysvetľovať ľahšie?"

„Och, dočerta!"

„Presne tak," prikyvovala jej priateľka. „Choď už!"

Bailey prikývla a rýchlo vstala. „Keď budeš vidieť, že otváram dvere na balkón, nejako odveď ich pozornosť, dobre?"

„Jasné."

Potom už bežala do hotela, načúvajúc za svojím chrbtom hlasom, ktoré sa začudovane rozprávali o sove sediacej na balkóne.

 **ooOoo**

„Tak to muselo byť niečo dôležité. Dobré správy?"

Bailey zažmúrila na Vanessu a zaclonila si oči rukou. „Prečo sa pýtaš?"

„Lebo na ten obrovský úsmev od ucha k uchu musíš mať dôvod."

Pokúsila sa ovládnuť svoje mimické svaly, ale hneď jej bolo jasné, že tento boj prehrala. Jednoducho sa nedokázala prestať usmievať. Prečo by vlastne aj mala? Veď po nekonečne dlhej dobe na to mala naozaj pádny dôvod. Cítila sa takmer šťastná.

Rozhodla sa nič nezatajiť ani zahmlievať a vyjsť s pravdou von. „To bolo od Albusa."

„Á, syn slávneho čarodejníka, s ktorým si bola odjakživa na vojnovej nohe," prikyvovala jej priateľka a uškŕňala sa popod fúzy.

„Presne ten."

„A čo z jeho listu ťa tak potešilo?"

„Čo ja viem," pokrčila plecami. „Nenapísal mi nič dôležité, ale už to, že na mňa myslí a že sa namáha napísať mi, je... potešilo ma to."

„Takže keď si povedala, že ho máš možno ešte stále rada, vlastne si tým myslela, že naisto vieš, že ho máš rada," povedala. Mykalo jej kútikmi úst.

Bailey po nej vrhla ostrý pohľad. „Prestaneš si zo mňa uťahovať?"

Vanessa prevrátila oči a vstala z kresla. „Nemôžeš poprieť, že je aspoň trochu vtipné, ako sa toľký čas snažíš prísť na niečo, čo ostatní vedeli už dávno."

„Povedala som ti, že to bolo a stále je komplikované."

„Ako veľmi to môže byť komplikované?" opýtala sa a založila si ruky na hrudi. „Kašli na všetko zlé, čo sa medzi vami stalo. Obráť list a zabudni. Keď si na neho dokázala čakať toľko rokov, obávam sa, že iného už chcieť nebudeš. Tentokrát, Bailey, si to môžeš pokaziť len a len ty sama."

Vanessa mala pravdu. Na ťahu bola Bailey, všetko bolo v jej rukách a ona bola jediný človek, ktorý jej to mohol pokaziť. Bailey vedela, čo chcela. Vedela, že s ním chcela byť, ale napriek tomu v nej hlodali pochybnosti. Albusova dôvera v ňu bola vždy hrozne krehká. Ako má vedieť, či si to zas o týždeň nerozmyslí? Že pri náznaku nejakého problému sa všetko to jeho zlé zmýšľanie o nej vráti? Ako mala vedieť, či má jeho láska k nej väčšiu váhu ako jeho pochybnosti? Ako jeho ochota uveriť o nej vždy tomu najhoršiemu?


	24. Chapter 24

Kto by kedy povedal, že Bailey bude pred Rosinou svadbou rovnako ak nie nervóznejšia ako samotná nevesta? Čím bližšie bol deň svadby, tým viac motýľov sa jej rojilo v žalúdku. Očami znova preletela jeden z množstva listov, ktoré jej počas tých pár mesiacov poslal Albus. Cítila sa trochu hlúpo. Och, nie, to bola totálna lož. Cítila sa veľmi hlúpo. A pateticky. Každý z toho množstva mala prečítaný aspoň päťkrát a zakaždým jej niektoré pasáže vylúdili na tvári úsmev alebo ju opätovne pobavili. Mohla si neviemako navrávať, že nie je žiadna posadnutá tínedžerka, ale nezastavilo ju to, aby si ich čítala zas a znova.

Povzdychla si, schovala listy do nočného stolíka a zahľadela sa na pripravenú batožinu pri dverách do spálne. Vlak jej išiel o hodinu, takže by si asi mala už zavolať taxík, aby nezmeškala. Rozhodla sa tentokrát cestovať ako mukel. Zdalo sa jej to praktickejšie ako nekonečný byrokratický proces, ktorý by musela absolvovať, keby si chcela vybaviť prenášadlo. Premiestňovať sa s batožinou do druhého štátu bolo príliš náročné a jej parížsky byt bol stále napojený iba na Tomov. To bola však iba jej chyba. Mala myslieť na to, aby si ho nechala ministerstvom prepojiť so svojím bytom v Londýne.

Keď konečne dorazil taxík, taxikár jej pomohol naložiť batožinu do kufra auta a ona si sadla na zadné sedadlo. Tak veľmi ako milovala prechádzať sa starobylými majestátnymi, no aj tak trochu útulnými uličkami Paríža, milovala aj sedieť v aute a sledovať okolité mesto, ako keby sa pozerala na dokumentárny film. Premávka bola oveľa šialenejšia, než prepokladala, a nakoniec musela na vlakové nástupište šprintovať, aby vlak neodišiel bez nej. Ľudia jej uhýbali z cesty a vrhali na ňu pohoršené pohľady, aj keď sa snažila každému ospravedlniť. Uľahčene si vydýchla až vo chvíli, keď sedela vo svojom kupé. Zatvorila sklenené dvere a zatiahla záclonky. Nemala vôbec chuť s niekým sa deliť o ten malý priestor, a tak jediným pohybom prútika zabezpečila, aby si ľudia prechádzajúci okolo mysleli, že je mimo prevádzky kvôli oprave sedadiel.

Vlak sa pohol, ona sa pohodlne posadila na sedadlo pri okne, vyzula si čižmy a nohy si vyložila na sedadlo oproti. Z kabelky vytiahla knihu, ktorú ešte nezačala čítať a otvorila ju na prvej kapitole. Bola rozhodnutá zabaviť sa akýmkoľvek dostupným spôsobom, len aby nemyslela na to, čo ju čakalo už o dva dni. Čím viac na to myslela, tým nervóznejšia bola a tým menej bola presvedčená o tom, čo mu vlastne povie. Nehovoriac o tom, že Rose s Ericou ju neprestali bombardovať rovnakými otázkami, ktoré si kládla ona sama. Bailey nebolo jasné, ako sa vôbec dozvedeli, čo jej Albus vtedy na tej večeri povedal, pretože ona o tom nehovorila s nikým. Rose to musel povedať Albus, hoci si nevedela predstaviť, aký na to mal dôvod. Nech už to bolo akokoľvek, obe jej kvôli tomu dýchali na krk už niekoľko mesiacov.

Keď dorazila do Londýna, odviezla sa taxíkom k Deravému kotlíku, odkiaľ sa dostala do Šikmej uličky. Keď vchádzala do svojho bytu nad kaviarňou, prepadol ju nepríjemný pocit. Odkedy jej byt Flint zapratal oplzlými a výhražnými listami, ešte tam nebola. Vedela, že listy sú dávno preč, ale zlý pocit v nej zostal a keď otvárala dvere, jedna jej časť čakala, že to tam nájde presne v takom istom stave ako pred niekoľkými mesiacmi. Keď videla, že jej byt vyzeral presne tak, ako mal, vydýchla si. Iracionálny strach bol síce preč, ale pocit zraniteľnosti zostal. Snažila sa ho úplne ignorovať, ale nech sa snažila akokoľvek, nemohla sa ho zbaviť. Poriadne sa pozamykala a uistila sa, že jej krb je stále zablokovaný. Vedela, že sa musí vybaliť, a tak si urobila čaj, zapla rádio a pustila sa do činnosti, ktorú z duše nenávidela, ale ktorá, ako dúfala, jej pomôže nepremýšľať nad hlúposťami. A strach bol iba jednou z vecí na jej zozname.

Tou ďalšou bol, samozrejme, Albus. Premýšľala nad ním nonstop už niekoľko mesiacov a začínala mať pocit, že jej čochvíľa preskočí. Dosiaľ toho počula od Vanessy, Rose a Erici viac než dosť. Neprestali jej píliť uši o tom, aké bolo Albusovo gesto s večerou a prechádzkou romantické, ako veľmi sa musel premáhať, aby sa jej otvoril a ku všetkému sa priznal, ako mu na nej musí naozaj záležať, keď jej povedal aj veci, ktoré by nikdy nikomu neprezradil. Mala toho po krk. Áno, chcela sa s ním stretnúť. Istým spôsobom jej chýbal a tešila sa, že ho znova uvidí, aj keď mala z toho stretnutia trochu strach. To, čo už nechcela počuť, boli otravné otázky a komentáre jej priateliek.

Po vybalení vecí a prežehlení šiat na svadbu sa vybrala na skorú večeru a hneď potom do potravín, pretože v jej byte nebola ani omrvinka jedla. Keď sa blížil večer, Bailey poslala po svojej sove, ktorá sa usadila zvonka na parapete, odkaz Rose, aby vedela, kde sa stretnú. Hoci vôbec nemala náladu ísť vymetať londýnske podniky, dnes mala jej najlepšia priateľka rozlúčku so slobodou a keby sa čo i len pokúsila vyvliecť sa z toho, Rose by ju natiahla na škripec a po dlhom mučení by ju nemilosrdne zabila. Okrem toho, čo by to bola za kamarátku, keby nešla na rozlúčku so slobodou iba preto, lebo bola lenivá? Rosina odpoveď prišla takmer okamžite a Bailey si iba sťažka povzdychla, keď si prečítala, že na prípravu má necelú hodinu. Rýchlo vletela do kúpeľne a pustila sprchu. Jediné, čo hralo v jej prospech, bol fakt, že bola čarodejnica a mohla použiť prútik a nemusela čakať, kým jej uschnú vlasy.

Keď sa obliekala, z ničoho nič zacítila túžbu po rebélii, natiahla na seba čierne pančuchy, čierne obtiahnuté šaty a doplnila ich čiernymi čižmami nad kolená a čiernou koženou bundou. Krvavočervený rúž, ktorý si starostlivo naniesla na pery, priťahoval pozornosť a robil z jej fádneho jednofarebného oblečenia kombináciu hodnú na obálky módneho časopisu.

V sekunde, keď vystúpila z taxíka pred klubom, skončila na ňu nedočkavá nevesta. Než ju zdrapila a začala ju dusiť v pevnom objatí, stihla si všimnúť obrovskú plastovú korunku, ktorú mala hrdo narafičenú na hlave a ružovú šerpu s nápisom ‚nevesta'.

„Konečne!" zvýskla jej Rose do ucha. „Som taká rada, že si tu."

Bailey sa usmiala na Ericu a Lily, ktoré stáli za Rose, a zamávala im. Aj ony boli opásané farebnými šerpami, na ktorých bolo neónovo žltou farbou napísané ‚najlepšia družička na svete'. Horko-ťažko sa od Rose odtiahla a zaškerila sa na ňu.

„Aj ja, budúca pani Malfoyová. Si už z obradu nervózna? Nedostala si náhodou chuť vziať nohy na plecia, odsťahovať sa do nejakej merlinom zabudnutej krajiny a pridať sa k beduínom, lebo si konečne pochopila, že aj to by bolo lepšie, ako prisahať, že stráviš zvyšok života s Malfoyom?" podpichla ju.

Rose sa zasmiala a prevrátila nad ňou oči. „Už som ti povedala, že po tom všetkom, čo som s ním musela absolvovať, by boli bez svadby tie roky iba stratou času."

Bailey pokrčila plecami. „Ešte máš na rozmyslenie dva dni," odvetila. Potom presunula svoj pohľad na Ericu, ktorej zväčšujúce sa brucho už poriadne vytŕčalo spoza zimného kabátu, a vyjavene na ňu zízala. „Viem, že z podobných rečí ti je asi už zle, ale, merlin, vážne si nám pekne narástla!" povedala, keď ju objala.

Našťastie, Erica to nezobrala ako urážku a namiesto zazerania sa na ňu zaškerila. „No, za chvíľu budem vyzerať ako vorvaň, ale zatiaľ to nie je také zlé. Čaromedik mi vlastne povedal, že mám dosť malé brucho."

Bailey si o tom v duchu dovolila zapochybovať, ale radšej si to nechala pre seba. Veď čo ona vedela o tehotenstve? Keď sa zvítala aj s Lily, vybrali sa do klubu, kde mali rezervovaný stôl. Postupne začali dochádzať ostatné Rosine sesternice a pár kolegýň z práce. Nakoniec ich tam bola celkom pekná hŕstka. Alkohol tiekol prúdom, hoci Rose toho až tak veľa nepopila a, samozrejme, Erica bola iba na vode a džúse. Keď sa väčšina z Rosiných sesterníc vybrala na parket a vytiahla so sebou aj nastávajúcu nevestu, Bailey sa ocitla pri stole už iba s Ericou.

„Nevadí to bábätku?" opýtala sa jej.

„Hm?" prekvapene reagovala Erica.

„Ten hluk," vysvetlila. „Nevadí to?"

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, ale deti sú na zvuk citlivé, takže tam teraz mám hotové povstanie. Pozri." Vzala jej ruku a položila ju na svoje brucho. Keď Bailey pocítila pod dlaňou pohyby, vyvalila na Ericu svoje modré oči.

„To je divné," vydýchla.

Erica sa zachichotala. „A predstav si, že sa to deje v tvojom bruchu. Ako keby som tam mala rybu alebo čo."

Bailey sa nad tým prirovnaním usmiala. „Vyzeráš spokojne," skonštatovala.

Erica trhla plecami a usmiala sa. „Asi aj som, ale za to vďačím Jamesovi. Stále nedokážem pochopiť, že má k tomu dieťaťu taký postoj. Vlastne to bol on, kto ma presvedčil, aby som si ho nechala. A zatiaľ dodržiava, čo mi sľúbil. Pomáha mi, stará sa o mňa a k tomu dieťaťu, hoci je ešte len v bruchu, sa správa, ako keby bolo jeho."

Bailey hral na perách jemný úsmev. Bývalá slizolinská princezná bola dojatá takmer k slzám. „A vieš, čo to znamená?" opýtala sa.

Erica nadvihla obočie. „Čo?"

„Že ťa naozaj miluje."

Nadvihlo jej kútiky úst. „Asi áno."

„James je fakt skvelý. Nikoho lepšieho si už ani nemohla dostať."

„To ale platí aj o tebe."

Baileino obočie vystrelilo takmer až do jej vlasov.

„Samozrejme, hovorím o Albusovi," dodala Erica a prevrátila oči. „O kom inom asi tak môžem hovoriť?!"

„No," zašomrala Bailey a na jej tvári sa objavila kyslá grimasa, „hovoriť o ňom ako o výhre po tom všetkom je trochu prehnané, nemyslíš?"

„Obe vieme, že je v skutočnosti sladký ako med. Nedokázal ti to na tej večeri?"

„Hej, odkiaľ o tom vôbec vieš?" zmätene sa spýtala.

Erica trhla plecami. „Albus to povedal Rose, aj keď netuším prečo, a hoci o tom nemala klebetiť, mne to povedala."

„Och, jasné," odfrkla si. „Je to ako poondiata reťazová reakcia."

„Čakala si, že si to Rose nechá pre seba?"

Samozrejme, že nie, nebola úplný idiot. Nakrčila čelo. „Hlavne som nečakala, že to bude do sveta roztrubovať Albus."

„Bolo to snáď tajomstvo?"

„Ale nie, jasné, že nebolo. Len ste sa v listoch potom neustále pýtali otázky, na ktoré som nevedela odpovedať a nad ktorými som musela popremýšľať ja sama. A to, že ste ma s tým neustále bombardovali, mi naozaj nepomohlo."

Erica sa zaškerila. „Snažíš sa mi tým naznačiť, že sme ťa otravovali?"

„Myslím, že som to dokonca jednej z vás aj napísala."

„To musela byť Rose, nepamätám sa, že by som dostala niečo také."

Bailey sa uškrnula. „Bolo to vrešťadlo, takže by si si to naisto pamätala."

„No, ale keď už sme to načali... Čo sa mu chystáš povedať?"

Bailey po nej vyslala vražedný pohľad a Erica sa zasmiala. Načiahla sa po poháre s džúsom a druhou rukou si pomalými pohybmi pohládzala brucho. „Len žartujem. Aj tak odpoveď už dávno viem."

Prevrátila oči. „Vy chrabromilčania ste až idiocky romantickí," pokúsila sa ukončiť debatu a kopla do seba štamperlík s vodkou. Vtom sa z tanečného parketu vrátila Rose, prisadla si k nim a ich rozhovor nabral presne ten spád, ktorý nechcela.

„Dúfam, že mi na svadbe nevyrobíte žiadnu scénu."

Bailey na ňu nadvihla obočie. „Čože?"

„Ty a Albus. Nech mu dáš akúkoľvek odpoveď, mysli na to, že to má byť najšťastnejší deň v mojom živote. Netúžim po tom, aby som si ja a všetci hostia do smrti pamätali, ako sa tam pred všetkými do seba pustíte."

Zamračila sa na ňu. „Nemám v pláne sa tam s ním hádať."

„Čo sa podľa mňa ani nestane," ozvala sa Erica.

„No, veď pustiť sa do seba môžu aj iným spôsobom..." Ten široký žraločí úsmev a sugestívny tón bol dostatočne zreteľný na to, aby jej hneď došlo, na čo narážala.

„Rose!"

„Čo?" tvárila sa nevinne. „Obe veci sa môžu stať."

Bailey prevrátila oči. „Preháňaš ako vždy."

„Ja že preháňam?" neveriacky vyhŕkla červenovláska. „Vy dvaja ste kráľ a kráľovná melodrámy. Jeden horší ako druhý."

„No čo," pokrčila Erica plecami, „aspoň sa k sebe hodia."

„Och," povzdychla si Rose, „som taká rada, že sa tento cirkus konečne skončí. Po toľkých rokoch bola naozaj na čase. Začínalo to byť nudné."

Bailey sa zamračila na budúcu nevestu. „Aký cirkus? Ja som nič neurobila."

„Myslela som skôr Albusa," pripustila. „Neverila by si, ako sa za posledné dva mesiace zmenil. Nehovorím, že je každý deň vyškerený ako slniečko na hnoji, ale už aspoň prestal po všetkých štekať."

Bailey hodila po Rose kyslý úsmev. „To som rada," zahundrala.

„Chcem tým povedať, že budeš mať na svedomí aj jeho náladu PO mojej svadbe až do konca jeho života. Tak sa rozhodni správne."

„Premerlina, Rose! Nechaj to už tak!" vybuchla Bailey a mračila sa na kamarátku. Erica sa vedľa nej iba uškŕňala.

„Len sa chcem uistiť, že sa rozhodneš právne."

Bailey na ňu zazrela. „Nemal ti o tej večeri vôbec povedať. Kvôli tomuto som ti to nechcela povedať ja." Siahla po ďalšej vodke, ktorá sa objavila pred ňou na stole a napila sa.

„Hovorila som ti, že si melodramatická," s chladnokrvným pokojom skonštatovala Rose a pokrčila plecami. Chvíľu bolo pri stole ticho. A potom... „Vieš, vlastne ho nemáš prečo odmietnuť. Po tom všetkom si neviem predstaviť jediný dôvod, prečo by-"

„Tak to by už stačilo," vyštekla na ňu Bailey a prudko vstala zo stoličky. „Idem na toaletu a keď sa vrátim, nepadne o tejto téme už ani jedno slovo. Je vám to obom jasné?" opýtala sa, ale svoje modré oči zabárala do Rosiných. Tá sa, samozrejme, tvárila úplne nevinne, ako keby nemala potuchy, čo ju naštvalo.

Bailey rozrazila dvere na ženských toaletách, oprela sa o okraj umývadla, sklonila hlavu a zhlboka sa niekoľkokrát nadýchla. Musela sa premáhať, aby poriadne nahlas a vulgárne nezanadávala. Nepotrebovala ísť na toaletu, tak tam iba počkala niekoľko minút, lustrovala na telefóne svoje účty na sociálnych sieťach, a až potom sa vybrala späť.

Otvorila dvere, vyšla na chodbu a stretla sa s divokou hrivou červených vlasov. Lily. Opierala sa o stenu rovno oproti dverám na dámske toalety a vyzeralo to tak, že tam čakala na ňu. Bailey pri nej zastala s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Čo sa deje?"

Lily na ňu prižmúrila svoje svetlohnedé oči a našpúlila plné ružové pery. „Aké zámery máš s mojím bratom?"

Keby už nemala nadvihnuté obočie, okamžite by jej vyskočilo dohora. „Prosím?"

„Počula si ma," sťažka zo seba dostala a Bailey si až teraz všimla, že o stenu sa neopierala, aby vyzerala nonšalantne, ale preto, že bola opitá a zjavne viac nebola schopná udržať sa bez pomoci na nohách. „Čo s ním zamýšľaš?"

„Čo?" vyhŕkla. Na inú odpoveď sa nezmohla. „Čo myslíš tým, čo s ním zamýšľam?"

„Videla som, ako si mu niekoľkokrát vytrhla srdce z hrude a zatancovala si na ňom lambádu."

Bailey sklonila hlavu „Och, premerlina!" zašomrala pre seba. To sa naozaj všetci zbláznili? Nadvihla hlavu a pozrela sa Lily rovno do očí. „Si opitá."

Albusova sestra ju ignorovala. „Bola si k nemu hnusná! Celé roky si ho trápila a robila si z neho fackovacieho panáka. A potom sa zmenil a bol odporný on. Ale nie iba k tebe, ku všetkým! A teraz, keď je konečne znova normálny, ho nemôžeš zase zničiť!" kvílila.

Bailey sa zhlboka nadýchla a s obavami sa obzerala okolo seba. Nemala toľko rúk, aby na prstoch zrátala, koľko ľudí na ne teraz civelo. Keď prišla na Rosinu rozlúčku so slobodu, rozhodne nečakala, že spôsobí takýto rozruch. „Okej, tuším si už toho mala viac než dosť," povedala jej s nervóznym úsmevom, chytila ju pod pazuchu a snažila sa odviesť k ich stolu. „Potrebuješ sa napiť vody a ísť na čerstvý vzduch."

Lily sa vzoprela. „Nie! Musíš mi najprv sľúbiť, že mu už neublížiš. Viem, že vie byť kretén a posledné roky bol úplne neznesiteľný, ale je to môj brat. Nechcem, aby bol znova taký."

Bailey si povzdychla. „Lily, nikdy som mu nechcela ublížiť a ani teraz nechcem," vážne jej odvetila.

„Čo si chcela alebo nechcela, mi je fuk. Chcem počuť, že sa to už nestane!" naliehala. Keby Bailey nebola v takom šoku nad tým, čo jej hovorí, jej opilecké žvásty, ktorým skoro ani nerozumela, by jej možno prišli vtipné. Teraz sa ale nesmiala.

„Nestane sa to."

„Och," bola jej reakcia. Zrazu sa prudko vystrela a zamrkala viečkami, ako keby sa práve zobudila. „Dobre," povedala, vymanila sa z Baileinho zovretia a energicky skackala po chodbe smerom ku klubu.

„Počkaj. Kam ideš?" zvolala na ňu Bailey.

Lily sa otočila a zadívala sa na ňu, ako keby bola úplný trol. „Tancovať predsa!"

„Nechceš ísť radšej na vzduch?"

„Nie, chcem ísť tancovať!" vyhlásila a už jej nebolo. Bailey tam zostala stáť a zízať na prázdne miesto pred sebou. Nesnívalo sa jej to iba?

 **ooOoo**

Erica s nimi neponocovala veľmi dlho, čo bolo celkom pochopiteľné. Krátko pred dvanástou ju prišiel vyzdvihnúť James, ktorý sa škeril od ucha k uchu. Keď uvidel svoju rozdivočenú sestru, ako vyvádza na parkete, iba prevrátil oči a vzal svoju tehotnú priateľku domov. Bailey sa za nimi chvíľu dívala.

„Nehovorila si, že aj Scorpius má dnes rozlúčku so slobodou?" opýtala sa Bailey Rose, ktorá sedela hneď vedľa nej a cez slamku popíjala farebný kokteil.

„Hm," pritakala a začala žuť slamku. „Erica by sa dostala domov aj sama, ale on trval na tom, že po ňu príde. No nie je to sladké?" zasnene vykríkla.

Bailey sa pri jej piskľavom hlase strhla. Budúca nevesta už tiež začínala vyzerať poriadne sťato a ona začala ľutovať ich rozhodnutie ísť radšej do klubu ako hrať doma prihlúple hry. „Hej, je," úsečne pritakala.

„Ak mu objednali striptérku, zabijem ich!" z ničoho nič prudko vyhŕkla a narovnala sa v kresle.

„Čo? Kto?"

„Povedala som Albusovi, že ak zistím, že tam mali striptérku, je mŕtvy," vyhlásila a pozrela sa na Bailey prižmúrenými očami. „Prepáč, možno vôbec nedostaneš možnosť byť s ním, keď s ním skončím."

Bývalá slizolinčanka už asi po stýkrát v ten večer prevrátila oči. „Určite nikto striptérku nezavolal," upokojovala ju. „Mala by si spomaliť, lebo začínaš tárať a stavím sa, že o chvíľu budeš pod stolom."

Rose si len nežensky odfrkla a pokračovala v popíjaní. Naklonila sa na stranu a položila si hlavu na Baileino plece. „Len chcem, aby ste boli obaja šťastní. A najlepšie spolu," zamrmlala opitým hlasom.

„To ja tiež," zašomrala si popod nos Bailey a u čašníčky objednala pre Rose dva veľké poháre vody. Ona zasa siahla po vodke s džúsom. Ešte jedna veta o nej a Albusovi a naozaj bude uvažovať nad otravou alkoholom.

 **ooOoo**

Podľahla skupinovému tlaku Rosiných sesterníc, a aj samotnej Rose, a zrazu sa pristihla, že je opitá. Nemala to v pláne, ale toľkým prípitkom sa ťažko odolávalo, a okrem toho, musela si nejako otupiť myseľ, ktorá jej jednostaj zabiehala k Albusovi, čo bola len a len Rosina vina. Nebola na tom tak, že by nevedela, čo robí, bolo to však dosť na to, aby sa zrazu zvŕtala na parkete v spoločnosti celkom pekného chlapíka s blond vlasmi a tmavými očami. Vlastne ani nevedela, ako sa k nemu dostala. Možno to bol on, kto si ju vyhliadol a rozhodol sa, že jej bude robiť pri tanci spoločnosť.

„Hm, pekné pohyby," ozvalo sa pri jej uchu, keď ju blondiak chytil za boky, aby si ju pritiahol k sebe. Nemala potuchy, ako sa volal. „A pekné nohy."

Nie práve triezvo sa zaškerila. „Vďaka." Naklonila sa k nemu a priblížila nos k jeho krku. „Pekný parfém."

Rozhodne nebola vo fáze popierania. Vedela, že je opitá, inak by toho cudzieho muža nebola oňuchávala. A hoci za normálnych okolností by také správanie považovala za škandalózne, teraz jej pripadalo úplne v poriadku. Opäť bola v úžase z toho, ako veľmi jej alkohol okresal zmysel pre morálku.

„Och, zlatko," zvolal jej do ucha, aby prekričal hlasnú hudbu, „ešte je na mne veľa pekných vecí. Nechcela by si zistiť akých?" opýtal sa zvodným tónom. Minimálne sa o to snažil, ale ani on nebol dvakrát triezvy.

„Ale ja chcem teraz tancovať," povedala skoro naduto, odtiahla sa od neho a pokračovala v tanci.

Chlapík nenaliehal, ale po celý čas, čo bola na parkete, ju nepustil zo svojho dosahu nieto ešte z očí. Bailey to bolo úprimne jedno. Kým jej nebránil v zábave, neprekážalo jej, že sa okolo nej obšmieta, na to bola až príliš pod parou. Keď ju už začali bolieť nohy v topánkach na opätku a dusno v klube sa už nedalo vydržať, bez slova sa zvrtla a tak trochu tackavo si to namierila k východu. Vyšla von na čerstvý vzduch, zhlboka sa nadýchla a striasla sa, keď ju ovanul studený decembrový vietor. Na ulici pred klubom sa ponevieralo niekoľko podobne podgurážených ľudí. Väčšina z nich fajčila a hlučne sa bavili. Vo vzduchu bolo cítiť dážď.

„Kam si mi utiekla?" ozvalo sa za ňou.

Nevšimla si, že ju niekto sledoval von, až kým ju neoslovil. Zvrtla sa. Bol to ten istý chlapík, ktorý sa na ňu lepil vo vnútri. Prezeral si ju od hlavy po päty a na tvári mal prefíkaný úškrn. Plecom sa oprel o budovu, z vrecka nohavíc vytiahol krabičku cigariet, jednu pridržal medzi perami a ponúkol aj ju. Bailey pokrútila hlavou. Zapálil si, zaklonil hlavu a vyfúkol dym.

„Nefajčiarka?" opýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím.

Prikývla. „Nie je to dobré na pleť."

Zasmial sa a ona sa na neho zamračila. Nemyslela si, že povedala niečo vtipné. Prestupovala z nohy na nohu a rukami si trela ramená, aby sa trochu zahriala. Cítila na sebe jeho pohľad. Ešte niekoľkokrát si potiahol z cigarety, a potom ju nedofajčenú odhodil na zem.

Bailey sledovala, ako cigareta zhasla. „Znečisťuješ životné prostredie," zamrmlala so zamračením na tvári. Chlapík sa tváril, že jej komentár nepočul a namiesto toho, aby ohorok zdvihol a hodil ho do koša, narušil jej osobný priestor.

„Zima?" zašepkal jej do ucha a oblapili ju rukami. „Rád ťa zahrejem, zlatko, len stačí povedať."

Bailey niečo totálne preplo v hlave. Alkoholové otupenie sa vrátilo a ona sa prihlúpo zachichotala. Zároveň sa jej však v mozgu rozozvučal poplach. Vedela, že by sa mala od neho odtiahnuť, ale nedokázala v sebe nájsť dôvod, prečo by to mala urobiť. Zvrtla sa k nemu tvárou.

„A čo za to budeš chcieť?" opýtala sa s úškrnom, ktorý jej ihneď opätoval. Schmatol ju za ruku, odtiahol stranou a ona sa, samozrejme, nechala. Cítila sa ako handrová bábka, ale neprekážalo jej to.

Nebránila sa, keď ju oprel o stenu a priblížil sa k nej. Dokonca ani vtedy, keď sa k nej naklonil a na perách zacítila jeho ústa. Boli z neho cítiť cigarety, alkohol a kolínska, ktorá sa jej zdala príliš sladká. Pach cigariet jej však okamžite pripomenul Albusa a ju v okamihu dostihla realita. Uvedomila si, čo vlastne robí. V mozgu sa jej ako besné rozblikali všetky kontrolky. Čo to stvárala?! Čo to, dopekla, robí?

Jeho pery zostali na jej možno tak dve sekundy, než odvrátila hlavu a prerušila tak ich krátky bozk, ale jej sa to zdalo omnoho dlhšie. Rozhodne to bolo oveľa dlhšie, ako malo. Mala si ihneď uvedomiť, že robí sprostosť. Kurva, v prvom rade to vôbec nemala dovoliť!

„Čo je?" zarazene sa opýtal blondiak. Znova sa ju pokúsil pobozkať, ale uhla hlavou a jeho pery skončili na jej líci. Zatlačila mu do pliec, aby od nej odstúpil a ona sa mohla vymaniť z jeho objatia. „Deje sa niečo?" spýtal sa. Zjavne bol z jej správania zmätený, ale v jeho hlase začula aj odtieň hnevu.

„Prepáč," povedala a pokrčila plecami, „ale už mi nie je zima."

Zvrtla sa a trielila odtiaľ dovnútra skôr, než sa ju pokúsi zastaviť. Rýchlo sa predierala preplnenou miestnosťou a keď sa konečne dostala k ich stolu, s povzdychom dosadla do prázdneho kresla a hlavu si zložila do dlaní. S pitím skončila.

 **ooOoo**

Ráno bolo kruté, a to bolo ešte povedané mierne. Zobudila sa v posteli s tvárou pritlačenou k vankúšu a s gigantickou bolesťou hlavy. Posadila sa na posteli, najprv zastonala, potom potichu zanadávala a chytila sa za hlavu. Už nikdy nebude piť! Kto ju vôbec prinútil vypiť toľko vodky? Kto jej to dovolil? To ju nemohli trochu regulovať?!

Zliezla z postele, doplazila sa do kuchyne a pohľad vrhla na hodiny nad jedálenským stolom. Obe ručičky sa blížili k dvanástke, takže ráno už rozhodne nebolo. Prekutrala všetky skrinky, ale veľmi rýchlo zistila, že žiadny elixír v byte nemá. Znova zanadávala a vytiahla z kabelky šumivý liek proti bolesti. Okrem toho, že ju príšerne bolela hlava, žalúdok mala ako na vode a cítila sa totálne vyčerpane. Rýchlo užila liek, zvalila sa na pohovku v obývačke a preklínala svoju hlúposť. Sľúbila si, že s prehnaným požívaním alkoholu už skončí a doteraz to úspešne dodržiavala. Svoje búrlivé roky, kedy vymetala večierky, už mala za sebou a úplne zabudla, aké kruté môže byť nasledujúce ráno. Aspoň jej to pripomenulo, prečo sa vzdala ponocovania. Liek zabral asi po desiatich minútach a keď konečne začala pociťovať úľavu, jej bytom sa roznieslo prudké zaťukanie na okno. Ten zvuk v jej hlave spôsobil hotové zemetrasenie.

Sťažka sa vytrepala na nohy, podišla k oknu a keď ho otvorila, šedá sova vletela dnu a dvakrát obletela miestnosť, než si sadla na vnútorný parapet. K nohe mala pripevnené dva listy a nejaké noviny. Načiahla sa po jednej z dvoch obálok, ale sova ju z ničoho nič tak ďobla do ruky, až nadskočila. Bailey sa na ňu zamračila a skúsila vziať noviny, ale dostalo sa jej podobného správania.

„Čo to, do kotla, stváraš?" opýtala sa nemého zvieraťa a neprestala sa mračiť. „Sprostý vták! Ak mi nedovolíš vziať si poštu, tak načo si vôbec tu?!"

Skúsila to po tretíkrát, a tento raz ju sova nechala. Otvorila malú obálku, vytiahla ešte menšiu kartičku a prečítala si jedinú vetu, ktorá bola na nej napísaná.

 _Prečítaj si noviny - strana osem._

To písmo poznala až príliš dobre, preto hneď vedela, že je to od Rose. Prekvapene odložila kartičku a obozretne pristúpila k sove. Váhavo sa načiahla po Dennom prorokovi obávajúc sa, že sova na ňu znova zaútočí, ale tentokrát ju nechala na pokoji.

Nemala potuchy, čo bolo také dôležité, že jej to Rose takto poslala. Vôbec však netrvalo dlho, kým to zistila. Naprázdno otvoria ústa a na jej tvári sa zjavil zhrozený výraz. Cítila sa, ako keby mala zrazu v žalúdku obrovskú dieru a tento raz to nemalo nič spoločné s opicou. Sťažka dosadla na pohovku. Neprestajne zízala na fotografiu páru bozkávajúceho sa pred muklovským klubom. Blondiak a tmavovláska. Keď sa muž na pohyblivej fotografii odtiahol, tvár ženy bola zrazu dokonale viditeľná, ale Bailey vedela, že je to ona ešte skôr, než mala možnosť pozrieť sa na seba.

Do kotla. Do kotla. Do kotla!

Ako sa to mohlo stať?! Nie, veľmi dobre vedela, ako sa to stalo, pretože sa práve začínala rozpamätávať. Nechápala ale, ako ich tam mohol odfotografovať čarodejník. Prečo tam vôbec bol? Čo tam robil? Chápala, že svadba Rose Weasleyovej so Scorpiusom Malfoyom patrila medzi svadby storočia, ale, do čerta, to naozaj museli vyňuchať aj to, kde sa konala rozlúčka so slobodou? A to museli odfotiť práve ju? Mali sa zamerať na Rose!

Bailey vzhliadla od Denného proroka, keď ju vyrušilo netrpezlivé zahúkanie sovy. Ešte stále sedela na parapete. Keď uvidela k jej nohe pripevnený ešte jeden list v červenej obálke, ktorá vyzerala, že sa podozrivo zväčšuje, došlo jej, čo to je. Vrhla sa na nič netušiacu sovu, rýchlo jej odviazala obálku z nohy a zviera vyletelo von oknom, ako keby ho bolo naháňalo tucet supov. Bailey sa tomu vôbec nečudovala. Nestrácala čas a otvorila obálku skôr, než jej vybuchne rovno do ksichtu. V okamihu sa do vzduchu vznieslo hrozivé svietivo červené vrešťadlo. Obývačkou, ale pravdepodobne aj celou Šikmou uličkou, sa rozozvučal Rosin krik.

„AKO SI MOHLA?! BOZKÁVAŤ SA S NEJAKÝM CHUMAJOM ROVNO NA ULICI?! ČO SI SI, DO KOTLA, MYSLELA? PREMÝŠĽALA SI VÔBEC? ASI NIE, PRETOŽE KEBY ÁNO, NIKDY BY SI NIEČO TAKÉ PODLÉ NEUROBILA! VIEŠ, AKO SA BUDE CÍTIŤ ALBUS, KEĎ TO UVIDÍ? ZNIČÍ HO TO! NEMÔŽEM UVERIŤ, ŽE SI BOLA TAKÁ HLÚPA, EGOISTICKÁ A IGNORANTSKÁ! CELÉ MESIACE HO VODÍŠ ZA NOS A TERAZ, KEĎ SI ROBÍ NÁDEJE, UROBÍŠ NIEČO TAKÉTO?! MÔŽEŠ SA ZA SEBA HANBIŤ!"

Malá nevinne vyzerajúca obálka jej detinsky vyplazila jazyk, sama sa rozšklbala na márne kúsky a tie sa pomaly vznášali k zemi, kde vytvorili malú kôpku z papiera. Bailey tam zostala stáť s otvorenými ústami a cítila sa presne tak, ako vyzerali roztrhané kusy papiera.

Bola otrasená. Nielen neuveriteľným krikom, ktorý sa na ňu spustil z vrešťadla, ale aj Rosinými slovami. Mala pravdu. Mala úplnú pravdu. Vlastne bola prekvapená, že jej nepovedala, aby sa neopovážila prísť na jej svadbu. Sadla si na pohovku, zložila si hlavu do dlaní a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Začala sa jej vracať bolesť hlavy a tlačili sa jej slzy do očí. Tento raz to však bolo z úplne iného dôvodu.

Posrala to. Kráľovsky to posrala.

 **ooOoo**

Čo jej to povedala Vanessa na fotení v Južnej Afrike? Že si to môže teraz pokaziť iba sama? Nikdy nemala v ničom viac pravdu ako v tomto. Čo iné mohla urobiť, ako ísť k Albusovi a pokúsiť sa mu to vysvetliť osobne? Nevedela, či pravidelne odoberal Denného proroka, ale bola si takmer istá, že aj keby neodoberal, nejaký dobrák by ho na ten článok upozornil.

Keď konečne našla budovu, v ktorej bol Albusov byt, uvedomila si, že v tej rýchlosti, akou sa obliekla a trielila z domu, si sprievodný článok k fotkám vlastne zabudla prečítať. Niežeby po tom merlinvieako túžila. Vedela si predstaviť, čo tam asi tak napísali, nepotrebovala to vedieť do bodky presne.

Vošla do veľmi staro vyzerajúcej budovy, z ktorej kde tu opadávala omietka, a prešla ku škaredým betónovým schodom. Pohľadom prešla po špinavých stenách. Nemohla uveriť, že žil v takom pajzli. Úprimne dúfala, že to tak hrozivo vyzeralo iba na chodbe a že byty neboli podobná pohroma. Začala sa štverať hore schodmi. Nevedela, na ktorom poschodí býval, a tak musela kontrolovať všetky dvere na každom poschodí. Našťastie sa zastavila už na treťom. Stála pred jeho bytom pätnásť minút, než to vzdala. Zvonila, klopala, párkrát dokonca zavolala jeho meno, ale nikto neotváral. Buď s ňou nechcel hovoriť alebo naozaj nebol doma. Keďže sa mu nemienila vlámať do bytu, nezostávalo jej vedľa možností. Než sa rozhodla ísť domov a utopiť sa vo vani, rozhodla sa tam naňho počkať. Občas zaklopala na dvere, znova a znova volala jeho meno, ak by sa predsa len ukázalo, že bol celú dobu doma, ale po štyroch hodinách a dvoch parádnych záchvatoch plaču to vzdala.

Dovliekla sa do svojho bytu s poriadnou depresiou a ešte väčšou bolesťou hlavy. Sadla si do obývačky, prútikom si privolala pergamen s perom a kalamárom. Rýchlo naň načmárala jednu vetu: _Môžem to vysvetliť._

Poslala pergamen Albusovi a iba sa modlila, aby na ňu úplne nezanevrel. Nechcela byť mrcha, ale práve on by mal byť ten človek, ktorý by mal pochopiť, keď človek urobí chybu, keďže on ich narobil až-až. Dúfala, že sa jej ozve, naozaj v to veľmi dúfala. Lenže neozval sa a keď jej nedal o sebe vedieť ani do večera, rozhodla sa znova ísť do jeho bytu.

Presne v tej chvíli, ako sa chystala za sebou zatvoriť dvere, jej bytom sa roznieslo zaklopanie. Rozrazila dvere a bežala k oknu. Sova, ktorá jej niesla odkaz, jej s takmer arogantným výrazom nastrčila nohu, aby ju oslobodila od pergamenu. Keď ho dychtivo rozložila, so sklamaním zistila, že nebol od Albusa, ale od jej otca. Pozýval ju na večeru. Po tom, čo včera stvárala, naozaj nemala chuť na rodinné posedenie, ale iba ťažko sa z toho mohla vyzuť. Preto namiesto k Albusovi zamierila do otcovho domu.

Ich rodinný škriatok ju privítal s väčším entuziazmom, než čakala. Vzal jej kabát a viedol ju do obývačky, odkiaľ sa ozývali hlasy. Nečakala, že otec bude mať spoločnosť a podráždilo ju, že ju o tom neinformoval v liste. Keď vošla do miestnosti a uvidela, že tým spoločníkom je Daphne Greengrasová, na jej zlej nálade to neubralo. Nemalo ju to prekvapiť, pretože vedela, že jej otec a Daphne boli viac menej už oficiálny pár, aj keď rozvod ich rodičov sa ani len neblížil ku koncu. Jej matka bola nahnevaná, urazená a ohrdnutá. Bažila po pomste a robila všetko pre to, aby veci skomplikovala, čo asi všetci očakávali. No fakt, že jej otec a Daphne boli spolu, ešte neznamenalo, že ju čakala v ich dome. Bolo to zvláštne. Nemala s ňou ani ten najmenší problém, ale to, že by sa mala správať ako doma v dome, kde vyrastala, ju vytáčalo. Nevedela, či to bolo normálne alebo preháňala, ale v tej chvíli ju to nijako obzvlášť netrápilo.

„Hm," odkašľala si, aby si tak vydobyla ich pozornosť. Obaja okamžite zmĺkli a zvrtli sa k dverám. Jej otec sa na chvíľu zatváril prekvapene, ako keby zabudol, že ju pozval, a okamžite sa k nej vybral.

„Bailey," oslovil ju a objal ju na privítanie. „Prečo si mi nedala vedieť, kedy prídeš? Dozvedel som sa to z novín."

V tej sekunde, ako spomenul noviny, Bailey očervenala ako paprika. Sklopila pohľad a zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Takže si to videl."

„A kto nie?"

Zazrela na neho. „Ak sa chystáš urobiť mi prednášku, nemusíš sa unúvať," zašomrala. „Cítim sa dosť úboho aj bez nej."

„Nemal som v úmysle robiť ti prednášky. Si dospelá, mala by si vedieť, čo robíš."

„Toto znie podozrivo ako prednáška," zašomrala a cítila sa tisíckrát horšie. Zazrela na Daphne, ktorá sedela na pohovke a dosiaľ mlčala. Nebolo jej pochuti preberať svoje ponižujúce správanie pred ňou, ale otcovi takéto niečo asi vôbec nedošlo.

Pokrútil hlavou. „Nie je. Odkedy si sa odsťahovala, povystrájala si kade čo a nikdy som sa do toho nestaral. No myslel som si, že ty a mladý Potter..."

Teraz jej tvár už úplne horela a bola rozhodnutá zastaviť ho skôr, než sa do toho poriadne pustí. „Pozri, bola som trochu pripitá a urobila som hlúpu chybu. Každý robí chyby. Nemusíme to rozmazávať," zamrmlala. Pozrela mu cez plece a stretla sa s Daphniným pohľadom. Kývla na ňu hlavou a cítila, že sa ešte stále červená. „Dobrý večer, pani Greengrasová"

Daphne sa na ňu usmiala, vstala z pohovky a podišla vedľa jej otca. „Dobrý večer a, prosím, nevykaj mi. Myslím si, že v tejto situácii je to smiešne. Pre teba som Daphne."

Aj keď Bailey nemala absolútne náladu byť zdvorilá, prinútila sa opätovať jej úsmev. „Tak teda dobrý večer, Daphne."

Na chvíľu sa medzi nimi rozhostilo ticho, ktoré Bailey nebolo veľmi príjemné. Našťastie boli zachránení, keď prišiel škriatok a oznámil im, že večera je nachystaná v jedálni. Bailey sa skoro prerazila, ako sa ponáhľala z obývacej izby. Počas večere bola na jej prekvapenie konverzácia nenútená a aj celkom zaujímavá. Všetko šlo ako po masle. Otec aj Daphne sa jej veľa pýtali na prácu a ona zas vyzvedala, ako ide rodinný podnik, hoci ju to až tak veľmi nezaujímalo. Túžila sa dozvedieť, čo je nové s rozvodom jej rodičov, ale z pochopiteľných dôvodov to nepovažovala to za vhodné v Daphninej prítomnosti.

A potom nastal moment, o ktorom Bailey dúfala, že k nemu nedôjde. Jej otec dostal soviu poštu, ktorú musel vraj nutne vybaviť. Odišiel do pracovne a ich dve tam nechal osamote. Akonáhle osameli, rozhostilo sa medzi nimi trápne ticho. Bolo viac než jasné, že ten, kto vlastne poháňal celú konverzáciu, bol jej otec a keď odišiel, ony dve si nemali čo povedať. Bailey posúvala po tanieri kus zemiaku a modlila sa, aby sa jej otec rýchlo vrátil späť. Cítila na sebe Daphnin pohľad.

„Povedal ti otec, že zajtra pôjdeme na Scorpiusovu svadbu spolu?"

Bailey zodvihla hlavu a nadvihla obočie. „Nie," odvetila, ale nemalo ju to prekvapiť. Boli spolu skoro štyri mesiace, ale milovali sa celé roky, a tak asi ani nemalo zmysel niečo predstierať a utajovať. Okrem toho obaja boli pozvaní. Jej otec bol Dracovým dlhoročným priateľom a Daphne bola Scorpiusova teta. Ak tam obaja tak či tak išli, prečo nie spolu?

„Dúfam, že ti to neprekáža. Viem, že nie je s tvojou mamou rozvedený, ale-"

„Ani nemusíš pokračovať. Nič mi do toho nie je," neomalene jej skočila do reči. To posledné, čo teraz chcela počúvať, boli keci o jej mame a ich vzťahu. „Ale nevadí mi to," dodala, keď uvidela, ako zarazene sa zatvárila.

Daphne si povzdychla. „Viem, že to bude znieť ako otrasné klišé, ale dúfam, že budeme môcť byť kamarátky."

Z Baileiných úst unikol krátky sarkastický smiech. „Horší vzťah ako s mamou s tebou ani nemôžem mať, takže na tomto fronte si už prakticky vyhrala."

„Tak som to nemyslela," odvetila Daphne potichu. „Dúfala som v úprimné priateľstvo. Chcem mať s tebou dobrý vzťah."

Bailey si zhlboka povzdychla a položila príbor na tanier. „Ja viem. Prepáč, zvyčajne sa takto nesprávam. Mám len zlú náladu," zašomrala, položila lakte na stôl a zložila si hlavu do dlaní. Kašľala na to, že to bolo pri večeri totálne nevhodné.

„Má to niečo spoločné s tou fotografiou v Dennom prorokovi?"

Bailey zaťala zuby a prikývla. Začula, ako zacinkal príbor.

„Musím sa ti k niečomu priznať," ozvala sa Daphne a pritiahla jej pohľad. „Tvoj otec v skutočnosti nedostal list z firmy, chcel len, aby som sa s tebou porozprávala."

Jej tmavé obočie jej vyskočilo až takmer do vlasov. „Prečo? O čom?"

Videla, ako blondínka zaváhala. Na chvíľu sa zadívala na zatvorené dvere, ako keby si želala, aby sa jej otec už vrátil, ale napokon sa k nej znova obrátila a pozrela jej do očí. „Povedal mi o Albusovi."

Bailey stuhla. Povedať, že ju to prekvapilo, by bolo príliš slabé. Bola z toho dokonale vyvedená z miery. Nevedela, či bola nahnevaná, že sa jej otec rozprával o jej osobnom živote s Daphne, ale určite ju to šokovalo. Zhlboka sa nadýchla.

„Nehnevaj sa naňho, mal na to dôvod," rýchlo povedala a Bailey na ňu zazrela. „Vieš, to, čo mi o vás povedal, hoci som si istá, že mi nepovedal všetko, mi znelo až príliš povedome. To bol asi dôvod, prečo mi to povedal a prečo ma poprosil, aby som sa s tebou porozprávala."

„Nerozumiem. Aký dôvod?"

„Viem, aké to je, keď dovolíš, aby z tvojho života odišiel človek, ktorého miluješ. Ja som tú chybu urobila. Ja a tvoj otec sme ju urobili a on nechce, aby si pokračovala v jeho šľapajach."

Zamračila sa na blondínku. Bola naozaj krásna, oveľa krajšia ako jej mama. „Prečo mi to teda nepovie sám?"

Daphne trhla plecami. „Vraj ste sa už rozprávali," odvetila a povzdychla si. „Neviem, možno si myslel, že žena ti poradí lepšie."

„A ako presne znie tvoja rada?"

„Počúvni svoje srdce," odpovedala. Bailey sa musela prinútiť, aby neprevrátila oči a Daphne sa pri pohľade na ňu rozosmiala. „Viem, ako hrozne to znie, ale je to pravda, v tomto mi môžeš veriť. Nerob zbytočné chyby, ktoré by ťa mohli pripraviť o toho, koho miluješ. Tvoj otec mi povedal, že medzi tebou a Albusom je alebo bolo veľa zášti a neviem, čoho všetkého ešte, ale ak ho aj napriek tomu miluješ, nedovoľ mu odísť. Môžeš byť nahnevaná, urazená, sklamaná, ale prinúť sa dať mu druhú šancu. Šancu všetko napraviť. Ja a Blaise sme jasný príklad toho, ako to dopadne, keď sa rozhodneš, že hnev alebo pýcha sú dôležitejšie než láska. Obaja sme boli nešťastní dlhé roky a muselo sa toho stať veľmi veľa, kým sme konečne pochopili, že len spolu budeme šťastní. Blaise nechce, aby si dopadla ako my. Žiť s vedomím, že si mohla niečo urobiť, ale neurobila, je horšie, než si vieš predstaviť."

Ťažko sa jej to priznávalo, ale Daphneine slová sa jej dotkli. Prehltla guču, ktorá sa jej vytvorila v hrdle a oči, ktoré uprene hľadeli na poloprázdny tanier, sa jej dnes už niekoľkýkrát naplnili slzami.


End file.
